Knowing Me Knowing You
by Jomoholic
Summary: An artist and an event-coordinator test their compatibility by living together for a year. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**All human Klaroline fic. My very first, so please be gentle lol. I also suck at summaries but the storyline is totes awesome. ** **Hope you guys enjoy x**

**-Nafeesa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Caroline would be in New Orleans right now taking bourbon shots with Klaus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : The Call<strong>

The city of New Orleans.. She came here for a fresh start, a new beginning, and maybe an escape from the voices in her head constantly telling her that she was not destined for great things. Those voices belonging to her parents; Liz and Bill Forbes. Parents, power couple as well as respected Mayor of their hometown Mystic Falls. Their lifestyles were always seen as the perfect and ideal one, the good old american way that the town folk strived and aspired to achieve; marrying straight out of highschool, settling down to have kids, the husbands would go to work while the trophy wives would stay home to play house. Everything in their lives had to be perfect... Which is why Caroline Forbes, the only daughter of Liz and Bill Forbes had always felt like an outcast. Caroline was a very beautiful girl which is why many guys in town always sought out her hand. But the blonde beauty always refused. Caroline didn't want the all american lifestyle that her parents had so obviously perfected, she didn't want to settle down so soon and tie herself to a man who would be her only source of financial income and support. She didn't want to pop out a few kids after being a kid herself. She wanted to travel, explore what the world had to offer, see things and experience them. She wanted independence.

Her parents could never understand this foolish notion of their only daughter and after turning down almost 4 mariatal proposals, Caroline was confronted by them as to why she didn't want to get married and how much embarresment she was causing the Forbes family name amongst the Mystic Falls town folk. She loved her parents, truly. But the idea that they had for her future, wasn't the one that she had in mind at all. After explaining to both her parents of what her hopes and dreams actually entailed, they were furious and threatened to cut her off financially as well as in any possible way if she went ahead with this silly idea of hers and refused yet another proposal. On that fateless night after yet another confrontation from her father, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. 17 years old..long blonde curly hair hung at shoulder length, blue eyes now red and puffy from the tears that had yet to stop falling, her smooth milky sun-kissed skin now red from the emotional battle she had within herself about her life, her future..her parents. But after much given thought she made a decision. That night she packed her bags, took all the money she saved and bought a one way ticket to Louisianna.

She attended a few college classes with some money she made waiteressing in a few local bars as her parents saw her departure as the ultimate betrayel and refused to have anything to do with her the minute she walked out the door. At the end of 3 years of studying, on a mediocre wage at the bar and some generous tips from the usuals, she graduated with a bachelors degree in Events Management top of her class. She always pushed herself, wanting to prove to her parents that she was indeed capable of good things, great things even. Even though she only did local events like kiddy birthday parties and maybe 1 or 2 weddings she managed to keep her comfortable studio apartment and even splash out a little on a car. What she really needed was more clients, bigger clients. Clients who were the stuck up and snobby types. She didn't mind them at all to be honest, because in Caroline's mind the snobbier they are the richer they were and at the end of the day its money in her pocket. Which is why the wedding she was currently handling had to be perfect.. After all, she is the person who organised it as well as a bridesmaid in it. For this wedding, Caroline not only put in overtime, but pulled out all the stops for it wasn't only an important client, but her best friend Katherine Pierce.

_~You are cordinally invited to come and grace the marriage of Katerina Amelia Pierce, eldest daughter of Grayson and Miranda Pierce to Elijah Daniel Mikealson, second eldest son of Mikeal and Esther Mikealson. ~_

"So the invitations turned out okay.." Caroline sighed in relief apon receiving the wedding invitations she had ordered from the printers. Getting the invitations done had been a mission...no scratch that, getting almost anything done for this wedding was a mission. Katherine was her best friend don't get her wrong, but she was the most snobby and indecisive person she had ever worked with. It had been a constant struggle to get anything done as she constantly changed her mind on things which is why Caroline had to put in the overtime if she were planning on getting anything done at all.

"Let me see!" Elena shrieked running into Caroline's living room grabbing the package out of her hands. Elena Tatiana Pierce, second best friend to Caroline Forbes as well as identical twin sister to the bride herself. Caroline had met Katherine and Elena at college about 3 years ago and they had been friends ever since. The twins were exactly identical but she could always tell them apart. They might have looked the same, but their personality's were as different as the sun and the moon.

Katherine was fiesty, a fashionista and a downright bitch if she wanted to be, but a true and loyal friend who was always there for Caroline and understood her reasons for leaving her home, which is why she was her best friend. She had long chestnut brown hair that was always in curls, an olive sun-kissed tan with big brown doe eyes and a body that could capture any mans attention and make him go weak at the knees. Her sense of style had an edgy sexy look to it. She wouldn't be caught dead not wearing heels and Caroline wouldn't be suprised if she washed and slept in them too. Elena was more of an introvert yet she was selfless and always put her friends before herself. She was more down to earth and was not as fierce as her sister was. She always wore her hair straight and her fashion was much less edgier than her sister's. They were both extremely beautiful and extremely close friends of Caroline's.

"Wait..I thought they were suppose to be lilac..this is gold." Elena frowned apon seeing her sisters wedding invites.

"They were... But Kat changed her mind last minute..AGAIN. Those people at the printers must hate me, I doubt they'll ever want to do business with me again." Caroline snorted.

"Oh Care, don't be ridiculous, after Kat and Elijah's wedding, you'll be so well-known.. Hundreds of printing companies will be begging you for business.." Elena exclaimed and winked at her friend.

Caroline grinned and spun on her heels grabbing the invitations so that she could get started. Elena followed her to the living-room table to help her envelope and seal.

"Can't believe Kat's getting married.." Caroline giggled.

"Who would have thought, my big sister by a 'whole 10 minutes' would give up her bachelorette lifestyle to settle down." Elena rolled her eyes playfully. Whenever she and Katherine were around new people and introduced themselves, Katherine would insist on providing them with information that she was in fact the older twin even if it was just by 10 minutes.

"Mom and Dad would've been so happy if they could have been here to see this...I know she wanted nothing more than to have Dad walk her down the aisle.." Elena said softly tears gathering in her eyes at the thought of her parents

And just like that, the playful banter was replaced with a stiff and sad atmosphere. Katherine and Elena's parents had died in a car accident about a year ago. Elena and Jeremy, the younger sibling had taken it the hardest, but Katherine refused to cry. Caroline saw right through her facade and knew that she was just trying to be strong for her siblings. It was why she and Caroline felt so connected, they both understood having to grow up too soon and fend for themselves. Katherine had changed dramatically. Suddenly she was responsible for her twin and 16 year old brother. Despite having a large sum of money left by their parents, she had taken on the responsibilities of a parent at 19 which is why she was so much stronger than Elena, another thing that contrasts between them.

"Hey.." Caroline placed a hand on Elena's comfortingly

"I'm sure Miranda and Grayson would be there, in spirit. And Jeremy is more than honoured to walk Kat down the aisle. I don't think Katherine could get anymore lucky than to have you guys share her special day with her" Caroline smiled at Elena.

Elena sighed.

"Thanks Care.. You always know what to say." Elena smiled thankfully at her friend.

"Knock knock." They heard someone call out apon entering the living room.

_Speak of the devil...in killer heels no doubt._

"You know what's ironic, is that you always say knock knock, yet you never seem to knock." Caroline commented.

Katherine never knocked when she came over to the apartment, to be honest, if she did. Caroline knew something would be wrong with her.

"Yeah yeah whatever..Is that my invitations?! Eeeeek!" Katherine shrieked and sped walked over to them inspecting the card making sure that everything was in place and not a single error in sight.

"You've done good Forbes." Katherine sighed satisfied with her findings

"Yeah well working with you has been an absoulte breeze Kat." Caroline's comment dripping in sarcasm.

_*Buzz*_

Elena's phone vibrated signaling an incoming text After seeing the name that flashed on the screen she couldn't help but smile.

"Is that Stefan again..?" Caroline giggled

"Judging by that smile, I'd say it is the brooding Salvatore." Katherine commented nonchalantly

"Hey. His not broody, his just...misunderstood." Elena replied nudging her sister Stefan Salvatore was Elena's boyfriend. They had been dating for about 6 months and aparently was still not out of the honeymoon phase.

"Well from the sounds that were coming out of your room last night, I'd say you understand eachother pretty well." Katherine smirked

"Euwww. Kat! Arrgh I can't wait till you move in with Elijah." Elena rolled her eyes red in embarresment and retreated Caroline's room before her sister could pester her more.

"Kat.." Caroline started.

"What? Its not my fault that they're so damn noisy and horny all the time. Geez if Jeremy hadn't been over at Anna's the poor boy would've been scar'd for life." Katherine sighed dramatically taking Elena's now vaccant seat next to Caroline who was still busy with the invitations.

"Its so hard planning a wedding Care, all this hard work is not good for my Chi. An hour Zen Yoga sesh would totally restore my Chi right now." Katherine groaned rubbing her temples

"Hmm it must be so hard giving orders to your best friend who happens to be planning your wedding.. So draining." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And what a fine job you're doing too bestie! Are you sure you don't want to come with me tomorrow? I don't think I have the energy to put up with Barbie." Katherine sighed

"I'm sure Elijah's sister isn't that bad." Caroline reasoned

"You haven't met her yet. Oh she's just a bucket of sunshine Care. And I'm really trying to be nice, and that..coming from me, says A LOT."

"But Elijah's so charming and polite and stuff, how can his sister be so horrible?"

"Rebekah is a spoilt little rich kid that thinks expensive fashion sense and a british accent can buy class. Well she's highly mistaken. Agh she's so spoilt and its so frustrating!" Kat sighed

"I wish I could, but I've still got a million-and-one things to do Kat, besides Elena will be with you.."

"Oh please.. Elena is sucha softy she wouldn't hurt a fly." Katherine rolled her eyes. Katherine and her bridesmaids were scheduled for a day in at the spa for primming and pampering which included Caroline, but she still had a ton of things to do before the Hamptons wedding this weekened. Elijah's family was loaded. And insisted they have the wedding at their family's Hamptons estate.

"I still have to tweek the last minute changes to the seating chart, since Elijah's family is so god damn huge. I also have to make sure all our tickets are booked, your generous fiance insisted he paid for the entire first class" Caroline giggled

"Oh yeah that reminds me, you'll need to tweek it a little but more." Katherine said softly looking at everyting else in the room besides Caroline who's mood probably did a 180

"What?!"

"We have a last minute addition to the guest list, Elijah's brother... Klaus." Katherine replied

"I thought he wasn't interested in attending." Caroline frowned

"Yeah well my charming fiance managed to charm Klaus into attending." Katherine half smiled

"So what does he do?"

"His an artist"

"Why aren't they as close like the rest of them?" Caroline asked

"Beats me. But apparently him and Mikeal don't really see eye to eye, so I guess he just left." Kat shrugged

Caroline couldn't help but feel a little pang at her heart. She could definately relate. And just like that she thought about her parents.

"Hellooo..Earth to Care!" Katherine said waving her hands in front of her friend who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Hmm what? Sorry I spaced out a little." Caroline shook her head as if to rid her head of the hurtful thoughts that so easily consumed her.

"I said this is his number, please call him and make arrangements for the rehearsal dinner and whatever things you need from him for the wedding. I have to go, I'm meeting my fiance for lunch. I'll call you later" Katherine kissed her on her cheek and fetched Elena who called out her goodbye too before leaving Carolines apartment.

* * *

><p>The bathroom steammed up fogging the mirror that hung on the cabinet just above the sink. Getting out of the shower, Klaus wrapped a towel around his waist and wipped the steam off the mirror coming face to face with his reflection. His blue grey eyes looked tired.. Sighing he ran a hand through his wet sand blonde short curly hair<p>

Walking into his apartment filled with easels and canvases that laid scattered about, he grabbed a cup of coffee,God he needed it. His head felt like it was going to burst from all the alcohol he consumed last night.

_Bloody hell...what even happened last night?. _

He thought before he made his way into the bedroom. There he was met with the sight of a petite slender redhead curled up naked in his sheets, sighing he ran a hand across his face. Now he had some sort of idea what happened last night, or rather who happened last night.

His rather incessant family had flown into town as his older brother Elijah was getting hitched to a girl that also lived here in New Orleans. Just his luck. He didn't hate them. He just hated him. Mikeal his 'father' or the only father figure he had ever known that treated him like he was the scum of the earth. Which is why he left England as soon as he turned 18 and came to New Orleans.

With his siblings in town his brother managed to convince him to attend the wedding which he at first was adamently against attending at all. But family is family after all, he decided to push his feelings for Mikeal aside and be there for his brother on his big day, but that was it. Just the wedding. Nothing more nothing less.

He knew with his siblings being in town, one of them would most likely seek him out. Either Kol or Rebekah, between the two he didn't know which one was worse. Yes he loved them dearly but Kol was an acquired taste, he had a playful mentally and pretty much slept with half of London by the time he was 17. He is the life of the party, alcohol constantly flowed whenever Kol was around and women came all too easliy. Klaus couldn't blame him, The Mikealsons were cursed with the good looking genes, the charm and not to mention the accent.

And then there was Rebekah or Bekah as he would call her. The baby of the family and also the only girl amongst the 4 brothers. And with that being said, she was the most spoilt out of all and also the most protected by her big brothers. She loved to easily and recklessly and had few girl friends because her damned brothers (mainly Kol) would always end up ravishing them, breaking their hearts and then sending them on their merry way, which left her mostly friendless.

Between the two of them he hoped neither showed up, or if he was really being honest, knowing someone would eventually, he hoped it was Rebekah. He somewhat knew how to handle his baby sister and her antics. At about 11:30pm last night Kol showed up and somehow managed to convince him to a night out on the town. Kol had short dark chestnut brown hair, with brown eyes. The same as Elijah and Finn. Where as himself and Rebekah had lighter hair, merely blonde and light blue eyes. And when those big brown eyes begged at his older brother, Klaus couldn't resist.

And that..is how he ended up facing the unknown woman who was curled up in his sheets with a hangover from hell. Klaus knew Elijah would show up soon, and he didn't feel for the early morning older brother lecture in a suit. Clearing his throat he managed to awaken the redhead from her slumber.

"Hmm morning.." She purred

"Morning." Klaus smiled tight lipped.

"Oh you brought coffee..thanks." She got up off the bed stark naked and walked over to him swaying her hips seductively before taking the cup of coffee and taking a generous sip, licking her lips after handing it back to him.

Klaus sighed and scurried over to his closet slipping on a pair of sweats trying to ignore the redheads prescene.

"I hate to cut this short love, but I've got somewhere to be." Klaus stated, as he turned around he breathed a sigh of relief to see the girl was getting dressed herself, scavenging for her discarded clothes scampered all across the room, courtesy of Klaus.

"Yeah no problem." She smiled

"Well...thanks...?" He said, trying to come up with her name, he just could not remember nor did he actually care, opening his apartment door in the process.

"Genevieve." She rolled her eyes. Ah that was it. He knew it was Jen something. "Yes well..." He said partially closing the door after she exited and turned to look at him.

"I had a great night.. We should do it again some time." She winked at him

"I'll call you." He winked back and shut the door before she could reply.

"But you don't even have my number." She said to a closed door. Sighing she scrapped the little dignity she had left and left the building.

Sighing against the door after hearing her retreating steps in those high 9 inch heels, how women managed to walk in those was beyond him. He managed to tidy the place up a bit before he heard his phone ring. He hoped. No prayed to God that the redhead hadn't gotten a hold of his number from Kol, he would really tear out his liver if he did. He sighed in relief as he saw Elijahs name flash on the screen.

"Elijah." He stated

"Niklaus, I'm afraid I have to take a raincheck on our meeting today. I have to meet Katerina for lunch." Elijah replied. Always sounding so composed as usual. The woman that managed to put up with Elijah's neurotic personality and constant urge to wear suits was beyond Klaus.

"But I will be stopping by later tonight. We have to go over a few things before the wedding. And Caroline will be contacting you shortly with regards to the seating chart."

"And I'm suppose to know who Caroline is?"

"She's planning the wedding. And is also a good friend of Katerina's..so be nice." His brother stated Klaus sighed. He was so over this wedding before it even happened.

"Fine. I'll see you later brother." Klaus dismissed him and ended the call before he worked himself up any more Turning to an unfinished painting, he picked up a brush and decided to finish it off. It was a wedding gift for his brother and future sister-in-law. Yes the gesture would seem like a heartfelt gesture, but that was not Klaus's intention at all. In all honesty Klaus was a little short on cash to buy anything with living expenses and all the money he saved up to own his very own gallery one day he just couldn't afford it, so he decided to paint something instead.

The painting was of the family's London estate, well the house they all grew up in. Completely painted from memory. It annoyed Klaus that when people saw his last name was Mikealson, they always questioned why he painted for a living to make ends meet. Well the darned truth was that Klaus was too proud for his own damn good. The horrid upbringing he had as a child made him realise that as soon as he became of age, he would leave, for good. Mikeal...'His father', had one of the biggest multi-million corporate businesses in the world, and Finn and Elijah his elder brothers likely followed suit ending up at the family company with corner offices and a generous pay check.

But Klaus wanted to paint, that's all he ever wanted to do. He went to business school for a year on Mikeals request, but he hated it and decided painting was for him instead. But Mikeal had other plans. Mikeal used Klaus's inheritance as a bargaining chip to persuade him into the family business with Finn and Elijah, but Klaus refused to be bought.

Leaving his home, was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He knew how hurt his mother and sister was apon hearing of his departure, but fearing Mikeal they could only grieve in secret. Rebekah and Kol would visit from time to time during the summer, and Elijah would call. But Finn didn't care nor did Mikeal. His own mother wouldn't even bother picking up the phone to find out how her son was, hell if he was still alive even.

There were times when he barely had anything, or when he didn't know where next months rent would come from, and a part of him just wanted to swallow his pride and go back to London to join the business and claim his inheritance. But knowing that he would be stroking Mikeal's ego giving him the satisfaction that he was right was nauseating.

But he worked hard. Extremely hard to make a name for himself, without having to use 'Mikealson' as an excuse to get favoured. After completing his art courses, Klaus met an agent Lexi Branson, who was easy on the eyes but when it came to business, was a rotwiller who ate corporate suits for breakfast. She managed to get good buyers for Klaus's paintings and negotiated good deals as well. Now and then he would exhibit his artwork in small galleries and get a small fortune. But the ultimate dream was to own his very own gallery one day. And that was where every extra penny went towards.

Applying the final touches to his brothers gift, his phone rang. Not recognising the number he answered guessing it was probably that Caroline girl calling.

"Hello?"

"Klaus Mikealson?"

"Yes"

"Hi, this is Caroline Forbes. I'm calling with regards to Katherine and Elijah's wedding. Seeing as your late minute change of heart caused quite a stir in my seating chart..I just wanted to confirm.. You are attending right?" Caroline couldn't keep the annoyment out of her tone. Even Klaus picked up on it and inwardly groaned. He was in no mood for this incessant woman with her control-freak nature and stupid seating chart.

"Well isn't that what my brother told you love?" Klaus groaned. Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Your co-operation would be highly appreciated. I have things to do, and you bitching about coming to your brothers wedding is totally messing up my schedule. So I take it that's a yes." The damned nerve of this woman.

"Well Caroline. If that's all, I have much better things to do that listen to you banter about your problems all day..." Klaus stated

Oh the nerve of this asshole! Caroline thought

"Actually, about the rehearsal dinner-"

"I will not be attending that." Klaus stated

"What?! Why not?" Caroline couldn't be more pissed off

"I don't see the necessity of it love." Klaus smirked, he somewhat enjoyed agrivating this woman.

"The dinner is just for family and close friends.." Caroline tried to reason, Katherine's going to be pissed.

"Which is exactly why I'm not attending. If that's all. Good day Caroline." He replied and ended the call. He then switched his phone off, he didn't wanted to be bothered anymore. With an annoying hangover, a one night stand he had to get rid of and an incessant wedding planner his day was not off to a good start.

* * *

><p>Caroline was pissed. Which meant Katherine was going to be fuming. But what could she do, obviously this Klaus asshole was a total douche and she was not going to waste precious time begging him to attend the dinner when she could be doing much more important things. She had to let Katherine know Sighing she opted on a text so that way she wouldn't have to hear Katherines screaming and cussing.<p>

_So you future brother-in-law will be attending your wedding, but not your rehearsal dinner. I tried to reason with him, but its hard to do that when you're dealing with a complete asshole._

_I'm sorry, don't freak out. _ _Tomorrow nights dinner is going to be great I promise_

_-C _

* * *

><p><strong>So...that's chapter one. I know there wasn't much Klaroline interaction and I'm sorry :( I just really wanted to build the characters up indivitually first with a little background history so you could understand them better. <strong> **Reviews good or bad will be appreciated. I'm new to this and I don't have a beta so apologies for any errors. Ch2 will be up soon ;)**

**-Nafeesa**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Mikaelsons

**Chapter Two : Meet The Mikealsons**

* * *

><p>"Good morning best friend and bridesmaid." Katherine cooed as she entered Caroline's bedroom.<p>

Caroline groaned and shoved her head further in her pillow. But after realising that Katherine would not go away unless she found out what it was she was here for so she sat up.

"You're in a good mood bridezilla..I thought you'd be pissed about Klaus not coming to your dinner tonight." Caroline noted getting up rubbing her eyes feeling like she had barely had 3 hours max of sleep.

"Yeah well, when you wake up next to a gorgeous man like Elijah Mikealson, and you end up having sex in the shower, you'll realise that life's too precious to wait around on that asshole Klaus." Katherine smiled wickedly

"Euww Kat..too much details." Caroline scrunched up her face in disgust now she had a gross picture of Kat and Elijah having shower sex in her head.

She also felt a little jealous, as weird and gross as that sounded...she too wanted to have sex. Hot steamy scandalous sex. Her break up with Tyler Lockwood one of the usual customers she met at the bar, after dating for 5 months had probably been the last time she had sex.

That was 4-5 months ago! She felt like she was going to explode.

"Why are you here so early?" Caroline groaned sexually frustrated and annoyed after looking at her bedside alarm clock it was only 7:30 am and she only had to be up at 9'ish to start the final prepping for Katherine's rehearsal dinner. "Come to gloat about your shower sex..?"

"As good as that was..No. I'm here to change a small little thing on the menu." Katherine sighed

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed.. Well this would be the 5th time Katherines made a change.

"Hey its not my fault, I was only informed this morning by my future mother-in-law (from hell) that her son Finn was allergic to nuts so he can't have the dessert.

"Well that's why there's more than one choice. Agh we've been over this before..just tell him not to eat it, choose something else and quit being such a momma's boy." Caroline waved her hand in the air dismissively and walked over to her bathroom to get a shower going so she could have a proper start to the day.

"Yeah..no Mummy Esther wants that dessert completely off the menu as some sort of 'health precaution'" Katherine sighed following Caroline to her bathroom.

"Like what is up with Mommy Mikealson? She's being unreasonable and she knows it."

"She's a bitch. I keep telling myself its just 2 more days and they'll be gone. And I'll have Elijah all to myself." Kat smiled

"Well you're forgetting Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthdays-" Caroline giggled after adjusting the water tempreture of the shower

"Yeah yeah I get it." Katherine huffed in anoyance and looked to her best friend who now stood infront of her arms crossed and eyebrows lifted.

"What?" Katherine asked

"Well I'd like to shower now, unless you want to have shower sex with me too?" Caroline laughed

"Yeah we all know how dormant that department has been for ya, but as tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass. I'll see you tonight." Katherine laughed before leaving Caroline to her shower.

* * *

><p>"No the flowers go over there. To the centre piece, like I've clearly stated out on the instructions if any of you buttheads managed to read it." Caroline fumed at the cater waiter who brought the flowers to the lobby.<p>

The catering staff were so useless that her neurotic control-freak self wanted to come out and do everything herself, but there was no time for that. People would start arriving in the next half hour or so and she needed to be here to make sure everything was perfect.

Which is also why she had to change into her outfit for the dinner before hand.

Caroline wore a white strapless dress that hugged her curves, flattering her bust and butt which dare she say, were her greatest assets that cut just above the knee. It screamed sexy but was also classy and appropriate enough for the older folk (Katherine's parents in-law)

Her hair were in loose curls that hung all the way down to her mid-section. She kept her make-up light and neutral and matched them up with a beige 9'inch heel and clutch purse.

"You certainly sound like a woman on a mission." She heard someone state and turned around to see her best friends future husband himself. Elijah Mikealson.

"Elijah." Caroline smiled

"Caroline, is everything okay?" He giggled

Elijah had short dark-brown hair, brown eyes and a perfectly chiseled face. He was always in a suit, but he always looked impeccably gorgeous in it. He was always polite and kind to Caroline and she was more than happy her best friend was marrying him, she knew he would give her a good life and that was all she wanted for her friend.

"Yeah everythings fine. Where's Kat?"

"Katerina is having a stare off with Elena, apparently Mr Salvatore is accompanying her tonight as her date, as she knew there would be an open seat since my brother will unfortunately not be in attendance." Elijah half smiled

Caroline wanted to laugh but she managed to contain herself.

Ahh yet another issue to solve.

She loved Katherine, truly. But this wedding needed to come fast so she could relax.

"I'll go and find them." Caroline smiled

"Is there anything that still needs to be done before more guests start arriving?"

"Oh no Elijah, you just relax and enjoy your rehearsal dinner with Kat, I'm the one that's getting paid to stress over everything remember." She snorted and he smiled.

Caroline tucked her clipboard under her arm after looking around the lobby for the Pierce sisters. Taking a turn she bumped into something really hard.

"Oh sorry there darling, didn't see you." She heard, and after picking up her clipboard she got ready to give this person a piece of her mind.

"My my and what a pretty little thing you are.. Kol Mikealson." He took the liberty of taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles before she could respond

"Well Kol, why don't you watch where you're going next time." Caroline stated before side stepping to continue her search.

"Didn't catch your name there love," Kol ran up infront of her yet again.

"Caroline, best friend of the bride." She stated in a dismissive tone as if to shoo him off or something. Caroline could see the similarities between Kol and Elijah, they had the same hair and eye colour, only Elijah's eyes were always sincere and warm. Where as Kol's held a glint of mischief in them.

"Ah yes. I'm the brother of the groom. The more handsome one." He smirked

"Seeing as you're a bridesmaid and I'm a groomsman I think that inclines me to buy you a drink darling." He added

"Kol was it?.. I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." She smiled and walked off.

She was a force to be reckonned with. A feisty little thing. He was beginning to love his future sister in law already if she had friends that looked like that!. He thought.

"Kat you're overreacting!" She heard Elena call out and followed the trail of voices that led her to the coat closet. Seriously?! The coat closet of all places...

"No Elena, you should have checked with me or Care first before you just decided to rock up here with a plus one! No offense Stefan." Kat shrugged and so did Stefan.

"Hey...what's going on?" Caroline opened the closet door to find a very fuming Katherine and Elena, and a slightly amused and awkward looking Stefan.

"Elena decided to grow a dick and bring a plus one to my dinner. And she knows if this wasn't the night that all the Mikealsons who happened to all have sticks up their asses were going to be here I would have been totally cool about it, but it isn't and everything needs to be perfect." Katherine exclaimed

"Care tell her she's overreacting please." Elena rolled her eyes looking to her blonde friend for back-up.

Caroline sighed. Despite the thick tension in the room, she couldn't help but notice that both of the girls looked beautiful. Katherine in her red off shoulder dress, and Elena in a snug black dress. Even Stefan looked dapper in his black tux.

"Katherine you're overreacting, I don't think its such a big deal okay. There is after all place for Stefan since that asshole bailed. I think you're just stressed because of all the Mikealsons here tonight...right?" Caroline smiled Katherine huffed, hands on her hips and rolled her eyes without saying a word.

Well that usually meant 'yes'

"And Elena you should know how big of a deal tonight is for her, you can't just throw in surprises at the last minute." She added.

"You're right. I'm sorry, so can we please get out of this closet? We all look like crazy people." Elena stated grabbing Stefan by the arm

"Have I told all of you how exceptionally beautiful you all look toinght?" Stefan smiled

"Nice save." Katherine finally cracked up a smile.

Elena and Stefan left the closet leaving Caroline and Katherine.

"His right you do look incredibly hot Mrs Mikealson." Caroline smirked

"As do you Miss Forbes, hmm I love the dress, Gucci?" Kat asked

"Well you are a retail whore." Caroline snorted at her friends accurate guess.

"And its something I pride myself in. Don't you forget it!" Katherine and Caroline left to find the others giggling, leaving the earlier argument completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>To say the Mikealsons had sticks up their asses was the understatement of the year. Caroline couldn't quite find the right word to describe them. They definately were an acquired taste.<p>

She observed them all in her seat at the large rectangular table. Mikeal Mikealson CEO of Mikealson Holdings, one of the richest men in the world and also the scarriest man she'd probably ever see sat at the one head of the table, a saddistic evil smirk plastered on his face like it couldn't ever come off. To his left sat Elijah followed by Katherine, Elena and then Stefan. At the other head of the table sat Esther Mikealson, elite socialite and the ultimate trophy wife. She too had a constant smile on her face but Caroline could tell it was one of those fake pretentious one's. She was a beautiful woman for her age but that didn't cover how intimidating she was.

To her left sat Finn, the eldest, the golden son. The momma's boy. Who did everything by the book (which was according to his parents). He shared the same features as Elijah and Kol only his hair was a bit longer. His face held an expression of absolute no interest in being here, and only seemed to care about his beautiful wife Sage who sat next to him. She had shoulder lengthed red hair and cream milky skin. She looked somewhat sincere and seemed polite throughout the conversations around the dinner table.

And last but most definately, god forbid, not least, was the infamous Rebekah Mikealson.

She screamed class and sass. But also stubborness and over-confidence. She wore designer from head to toe.

Caroline somewhat felt a little sorry for her, she was the youngest, and the only girl in a family of 4 sons. That had to be tough growing up for sure.

"So Katherine tells me you're in events management Caroline, that must be exciting.." Sage offered politely trying to break the short uncomfortable silence at the table, and suddenly all eyes were on the blonde.

"Er, yes that's right." Caroline smiled

"You must be behind this beautiful dinner party then" Sage added

"Guilty" Caroline shrugged playfully.

"Care's really talented, I knew she'd be the perfect person to plan the wedding." Kat gushed

"Even after I insisted on some of the most elitist wedding planners in the country...alas Katerina was quite insistent on hiring you Caroline." Esther stated in a playful tone, although everyone at the table knew it meant to have the total opposite effect.

_So Esther was pissed she didn't get to control everything? Well excuse the shit out of her._

"Well I think everything was done fabulously darling." Kol purred, causing everyone at the table to roll their eyes at his antics.

"Kol, for once keep it in your pants would you." Rebekah added

"Rebekah. Kol..." Elijah started in a warning tone clearly embarresed at how his family was acting around his fiance and her friends.

"So what do your parents do Caroline?" Mikeal asked, the first words she heard leave his mouth since the dinner party started.

_Wait..when did this become about her? This dinner was about Kat and Elijah._

"My father is the mayor..of Mystic Falls." She croaked out. The man terrified her without even trying.

"So how is it that you live here and them there?"

"I just really wanted to make a life for myself.. without their help." She replied.

"Hm, reminds me of the stubborn boy I happen to call my bastard son. Where is Niklaus by the way." Mikeal commented clearing his throat clearly dismissing any sort of conversation he had previously with Caroline.

"Father.." Rebekah pleaded

After a silent 30 minutes or so Elijah was the one to speak.

"Niklaus was otherwise engaged in other matters tonight father, Tis' unfortunate that he could not attend." Elijah stated looking down

Mikeal snorted

"Of course he is."

"Mikeal.." Esther started as if to get him to shut up.

"What? We all know he can't stand me, nor I him. His a disappointment. Not surprising actually given the fact that his no son of mine."

The entire table went quiet.

Caroline agreed that Klaus was an ass over the phone, but she knew better than anyone how shitty it felt to never quite be accepted by your parents. And apon hearing the additional information that Klaus wasn't Mikeal's biological son, made it all more worse. Her heart went out to Klaus, the unknown sibling she had yet to meet.

"Well I think July is a fine month to have the wedding in, especially in the Hamptons don't you think Esther?" Sage tried to lighten the mood. Caroline really admired the guts of this woman.

"Indeed." Esther nodded curtly. Suddenly her overwhelming presence that intimidated the shit out of Caroline had changed, she no longer oozed confidence, instead she looked sad, shut down some how. Caroline actually pitied the woman. Perhaps she feels guilty

She felt a kick against a leg under the table and frowned. Looking up she saw it was Elena who was trying to get her attention. Following Elena's eyes to her side, It was Stefan and Rebekah who were engaged in a conversation.

Rebekah aimlessly flirting away and not even trying to be subtle about it, and Stefan just trying to be polite but clearly really uncomfortable.

"Oh Stefan you're so funny.." Rebekah giggled. And Stefan just awkwardly shrugged.

Elena was beyond annoyed.

Katherine was utterly pissed off at Mikeal who dropped the Klaus bomb clearly putting Elijah in a mood.

Sage was desperately trying to change the mood and Kol was staring into his tumblr of what looked to be strong whiskey.

"So Caroline, what have you got planned for the bachelorette party tomorrow? I sincerely hope men stripping of their clothing and getting aimlessly drunk was not part of your idea.." Esther stated

Annnnd the bitch was back.

"Actually I was-"

"I think a lunch in, perhaps a high tea with the ladies and some of my good friends in London would do quite well." Esther interrupted her before she could even get her idea across.

Katherine sighed. _Who's fucking wedding was this? Esther's?_

"Actually. Esther...I was thinking we could do a lunch,and then re-group later for drinks at Katherines favourtie bar. Its nothing over the top, but its not too boring either." Caroline shrugged

"Its perfect." Katherine smiled before Esther could argue.

"Well brother they might not vote strippers. But I certainly do." Kol grinned at Elijah.

Elijah just sighed.

"I don't think its Elijahs idea of fun." Katherine noted

"Well of course it isn't. But if it were up to him, we'd all end up at a funeral parlor in suits, sipping bourbon..really slowly.." Kol sighed dramatically.

"Really Kol. Must you now prove to everyone what a complete wanker you are. Its no wonder you don't have a plus one tonight." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Says you bekah. Might I recall.. You are still single and after how many boyfriends..."

"Shut it Kol!"

"Enough." Mikeal exclaimed

This was not turning out the way Katherine had hoped it would. This people would be her family soon though. Was she ready for this? For this whack job of a family with sticks up their asses?

Would she end up having a stick up her ass too?

Looking to her side she saw Elijah.

Her fiance...

The love of her life. And suddenly it all seemed worth it. If it meant she would get to spend the rest of her life with this man, she would do it in a heartbeat.

She put her hand on his and gave it a slight squeeze. Elijah looked up at her, expecting an angry glare at the way his family was behaving tonight, yet he was graced with that beautiful smile instead, that smile that tugged at his heart and made him forgot all his worries just like that.

Caroline was a little thrown, this was what Katherine would have to put up with... She pitied her bestie

Thinking back to Mikeals earlier comment she wondered what the other sibling was like...Klaus. Was he as forward as Kol and Rebekah? Or was he more laid back like Elijah..Maybe he the quiet type, like Finn.

Looking to her side, Kol smirked at her before raising his glass to her and the entire table.

"Typical night with the Mikealsons. Welcome to the family Katerina, I sincerely hope you get out while you can." He raised his glass, earning a scowl from his siblings and parents.

Caroline had to really have some of that whiskey, or maybe something stronger and doubled, if she was going to make it through this night...

* * *

><p>Klaus loved his job. It allowed him to have a laid-back lifestyle, get up late in the morning, heck even have women over at odd times of the night if he wanted. All aspects he valued very much.<p>

Lounging about on the couch nursing a tumblr of bourbon, He sat for a moment and reviewed his work. After every painting he would always find something wrong with it and wanted to change it, even with Lexi's arguing that it was perfect.

It was probably like this with every artist he figured.

His mind wondered to what he could do later.. He didn't have any meetings scheduled, nor any paintings to do. So he basically had a free night.

Perhaps he would go down to the bar, pick up a nightcap..

"Nik!"

Klaus groaned at the sound of his brother knocking, practically screaming his name at the door.

_Maybe if he pretended no'one was home, Kol would just go away..._

"I know you're in there brother..come on, don't you want the details on Elijah's dinner...the bridesmaids are just too die for..." Kol purred

Sighing, Klaus got up eventually.

"There he is...my handsome brother." Kol smirked

"What do you want Kol." Klaus growled walking back to his drink, making it a double seeing as Kol was here and he would need it if he didn't want to end up tearing out his liver.

"You know..it just amazes me, fascinates me really, the fact that you weren't even at the dinner party, yet most of the evening was spent conversing about you." Kol smirked

"Of course it was. What kind of Mikealson family gathering would it be if the disappointment rebelious son wasn't brought up. It was Mikeal wasn't it." Klaus shook his head throwing back the rest of his drink in one go. Already fixing up the next drink.

"Yes well. Enough about him. There was this stunning blonde, absolutely breath taking really. A feisty little thing. Kept mother on her toes all night, it was quite refreshing actually." Kol laughed

That seemed to peek his interest. _A woman, a mere bridesmaid shut his mother up? This was a first._

"So the reason you're here is because..." Klaus started

"I miss my big brother. How about a recap of the other night huh?." Kol smirked

"Kol I'm in no mood for you and your failed attempts to get me out tonight. I'm not in the mood. Besides, I'm sure you'll be pretty hammered tomorrow seeing that its Elijah's party and what not." Klaus would be game, but the mention of Mikeal bashing his name at Elijah's dinner party made his stomach churn and left a bad taste in his mouth, and it wasn't the bourbon.

"You wound me brother." Placing a hand on his chest to indicate he was hurt. Kol sighed

"You know we'll probably end up having a garden party if it were up to Elijah. Come on Nik. Be my wingman. My partner in crime, you know you used to be the life of the party..whatever happened to that handsome devil.." Kol frowned

"He grew up."

"And I suggest you do the same. I trust you can see yourself out brother. Good night." Klaus stated as he went into the bedroom and shut the door. He hadn't even seen Mikeal yet he had somehow managed to ruin a perfectly chilled day at home. Damn him.

"Well fine then. Have it your way, but when I'm dancing with that blonde bombshell on sunday, you'll be sorry you never listened to me!" Kol called out and retreated the apartment himself.

Klaus laid in his bed shaking his head after hearing Kol shut the front door.

Klaus was at a war within himself. At one point he wanted to beat the crap out of Mikeal for hating him and making him feel as if it were his fault that Esther had an affair and he was the result. And at another, he just wanted to be accepted by him.

He just wanted this damn wedding to be done so that everyone could go back to London and leave him be.

_Sunday needed to come... And bloody fast._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews and follows. Being a newbie at this, it really really meant a lot :) I know how frustrating it is when people take too long to upload chapters, which is why I'll really try and hope to keep updating chapters constantly. I hope this chapter was okay. The real fun starts at the wedding which happens to be Chapter Three :) <strong>

**Until then my lovelies **

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hamptons Wedding

**Chapter Three: A Hamptons Wedding**

* * *

><p>Funnily enough, the day Klaus had been anxiously awaiting in order to get it over and done with had finally arrived. Only, he wish he'd shut his big mouth because now it was here and he was at the airport...<p>

_No going back now.._

Elijah insisted he fly with the rest of the bridal party in first class on their scheduled flight, but Klaus being Klaus refused, saying he could pay for himself and would take another flight. He did not have to justify his actions. He knew his big brother would understand his reasons..after all, he is showing up at the wedding no doubt. So here he was, ready to pick up his ticket, leave to New York and then drive to The Hamptons, sure he was a little late but what kind of Mikealson would he be without making a dramatic entrance?

"Enjoy your flight Mr Mikealson.."

"Thank you love."

The flight attendent had not made her intentions any more subtle, she basically purred every word that left her mouth, always touching his shoulder lightly, leaning in to speak softly in his ear...the 'modesty' of it all, Not that he was complaining.

Klaus had to be honest.

Perhaps he felt a little regret not accepting Elijah's offer, to pay for his ticket was fine, but then he still had to rent a car and have money for gas.

It might of made a dent in his wallet. However, whenever he felt this way, he would just remind himself that accepting Elijah's offer would just as likely be accepting Mikeal's and that would not do at all.

Deciding to get some shut eye before reuniting with his family, because let's face it, he was really going to need it..he blocked out the chitter chatter and crying baby of all the suckers sitting around in him coach and drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey.."<p>

Katherine groaned at the cheerful voice waking her from her sleep.

"Go..away..Caroline.." She groaned out and buried herself under the covers.

"Come on Kat.. You know its like your wedding day today right?" Caroline giggled, the poor thing must have a terrible hangover...

Slowly Katherine peaked up from under the cover wide eyed at her blonde companion.

"That's today?!"

"What time is it?!" She shrieked getting up way to fast for her aching head's liking.

"Ow..my head hurts.." Katherine whined rubbing her temples.

"Well that's probably because your new mummy drove you to the tequila bottles last night..you don't remember?... One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, Floor? " Caroline laughed

Katherine threw a pillow at her head

"You're not funny Care, seriously...you're my bridesmaid, you were suppose to be my babysitter and oh I don't know.., Not allow me to get hammered on the night before my wedding!"

"Err have you met drunk you? Trying to take alcohol away from you is like trying to take Kol away from the strippers. Besides, the babysitting job is that of the maid of honor, which happens not to be me." Caroline rolled her eyes, although she totally understood why Elena was made maid of honour being the other half and all.

"Speaking of...Where is the introvert version of me?"

"Elena's probably having breakfast, you know..with everyone else that didn't get hammered last night."

"Well right now. I couldn't care less what the precious Mikealsons have to say.. In about 3 hours I'll be Katerina Amelia Mikealson and not even they can ruin that for me." She stated rubbing her throbbing head with her thumbs

*knock knock*

"Is it Esther? Oh please god let it not be... Tell her I'm getting my beauty sleep or whatever.." Katherine whispered apon hearing a soft knock at her suite

"What? No. Get up you lazy ass." Caroline groaned softly

Bantering back and forth about who's going to answer the door the girls suddenly came to a halt when the door slowly opened... And in walked...

"Katerina, are you okay? Elena said you were not well." Elijah asked, concern all over his face as he inspected his bride from head to toe for any sign of ailments

"Elijah! Don't you know you're not suppose to see the bride on the day of your wedding until you actually get married, Its bad luck!" Caroline stated as she slowly started pulling Elijah out the hotel suite.

"I'm fine Elijah." Katherine mouthed, smiling to his retreating figure

"I'll see you at the alter my love."

"I'll be the one in white," She winked back

Closing the door to the suite after pushing Elijah out she turned to her bestie who seemed to be in a new sense of spirit, cured from any hangover she seemed to experience earlier.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Where is Katerina?" Esther asked as her son returned from his visit to check in on his fiance<p>

The entire family, well besides Klaus, Caroline, Kat and Mikeal who had business to attend until the wedding itself, were having breakfast at the hotel that the bride and bridesmaids had checked into after the party, since the men would be changing at the house and deemed it more appropriate.

"She's fine. She's just resting mother." Elijah smiled

"You haven't knocked her up right?"

"Mother!"

"What? Its 9am in the morning on her wedding day and she's taking a nap?"

"I'm pretty sure she's just tired from last night." Elena added.

"That girl sure knows how to party..." Rebekah smirked

"What was that Rebekah?" Esther asked

"Nothing mother." Rebekah smiled tight lipped.

"Where is Niklaus? Is he still even attending? He should be here by now." Esther rolled her eyes. But the truth was that she missed her son, nobody knew it but he was her favourite, even more than Finn. But she was too afraid to show any kind of emotion towards him..especially when Mikeal was around.

"He will meet us at the house, along with Jeremy and Anna." Elijah replied

"Speaking of, shouldn't we be getting ready to leave? I still have to make sure everything is in place at the house.." Esther stated

"I'm sure Caroline doubled if not tripple checked everything Esther," Elena smiled thinking of her friends control-freak OCD

"Yes..Caroline seems like a woman who is capable of many talents..." Kol smirked

Everyone groaned at the table, and as if on cue Elijah said that it was time to leave. He gathered up his groomsman, sister-in-law Sage and mother before leaving Rebekah and Elena who sat quietly eating their breakfast.

*buzz*

"Hello?" Elena answered hearing her phone ring, It was Caroline

"Could you maybe bring breakfast up to the suite and the other bridesmaid too, we need to start getting ready."

"Okay, yeah sure."

She ended the call, fixed the most greasiest yummiest breakfast she could knowing her sister ate like a pregnant lady on crack especially when she was hungover.

"You're seriously going to eat all of that?" Rebekah asked wide eyed

"Its for Kat, and she wants us to get ready soon. So we better go." Elena replied

Despite the fact that Rebekah basically threw herself at her boyfriend, she didn't let it get to her.. Caroline and Kat called her a softie, but the truth was that she knew Stefan loved her and at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Mr Mikealson..sir, er we've landed.."<p>

Klaus woke to the petite brunette flight attendent that rubbed his arm tenderly trying to wake him.

Running a hand through his short hair he got up to retrieve his duffel bag.

"Oh, allow me to get that for you sir.." The brunette cooed turning purposefully infront of him, rubbing her ass against his groin while she reached for his bag

"Thank you sweetheart," Klaus winked after taking his bag from her

"Would you like to have dinner or something?" She asked biting her bottom lip

"Er..sure although I've got to be somewhere so-" brunettes were not really his type

"Could I get your number?" She purred

And after giving her the first number that popped into his head, he took his leave.

"So I'll call you.." She blushed

"You do that love." He smirked

_20 minutes later..._

The perky brunette sat anxiously as she dialed the number of the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen..

_Their genes combined would probably create the most gorgeous children like ever! _

"Cami's Corner, may I take you're order?"

"Huh?" The brunette was sure she had misheard that..

"May I interest you in a special we're having today on the gumbo-"

"Oh..that asshole!.." The brunette shrieked after ending the call. She realised that Klaus had pulled a dirty on her

"Stupid british dimpled man-whore!, though I strangely have a craving for gumbo now.."

So what if he gave her his favourite restaurant in New Orleans number?

She had creepy stalker written all over her and Klaus was in no mood for one of those..again

He thought as he made his way through the city in a rented car..damn New York traffic, his brother or rather his brother's wedding planner was probably going to have his balls for being tardy, good thing he already changed into his tux

* * *

><p>"Wow..."<p>

"You look amazing Kat."

"Beautiful..."

"Thanks guys." Katherine smiled shyly after doing a little twirl in her dress for her bridesmaids.

"My brother is a lucky bastard." Rebekah smirked.

Katherine didn't know if she was relieved or worried at Rebekah's sudden change of heart toward her..

And as if reading her mind, Caroline quickly whispered into her ear while Elena and Rebekah finished up their make-up

"You were Rebekah's drinking buddy last night..apparently she doesn't have that many girlfriends...or any friends for that matter..what a shocker." Caroline half smiled, although she pitied the poor girl. But she got it now, the whole 'I'm a rich bitch' act was nothing but a front Rebekah put up to hide the insecure little girl who just wanted to be loved and accepted.

Caroline could pity all she wanted but the sad part was that she could most definately relate.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." Kat shrugged

"Hey its you're wedding day. Its my job to worry about everything..so just relax and...smile, You're getting married to Elijah Mikealson." Caroline reminded her

"Yeah.." Katherine swooned like a love sick puppy

"Excuse me miss Katherine, the limo is here to take you to the estate.." The kind man from reception called.

"Thanks."

"Okay so the limo's here, do we have everything...Oh my god! Where are my earings?! Jesus christ! Today of all days...really!" Katherine's mood suddenly did a 180.

"They're right here. Calm down would you," Elena giggled clasping the diamond earings onto her sisters ears.

"Let's go to the limo...before Katherine has another bitch fit..." Caroline frowned

"Yeah let's do that." Rebekah agreed

Apon arriving at the Hamptons house, Caroline couldn't be more pleased...

The weeks and weeks of planning had finally taken course and she was standing out on the back yard porch looking at the result.

The yard of the estate was really big..which she loved, because it gave her room to play around with a few ideas. She was so glad Kat decided on an outdoor back-yard wedding.

It was simple, intimate yet classy and sensual. The alter stood at the very end of the flowery trail overlookig a breath-taking view of the ocen that guests also had the pleasure of facing as they took their seats.

The decor was decked to its finest in a white and gold theme...Kat's choice after changing it about 4 times.

The weather was perfect for a wedding and Caroline was so glad there wasn't one thing going wrong today...or so far she hoped.

"Ma'am, the girls have arrived."

"Thank you Gretta,"

Esther nodded to her house keeper before going to Rebekah's room which the girls were using to wait until the ceremony started.

"There she is..the beautiful bride." Came a voice from the door

"Jer!" Elena shrieked and ran over pulling her only brother Jeremey Gilbert Pierce into a bear hug that probably squeezed the life out of him.

Because Jeremey had moved in with his college girlfriend Anna and between dates and finals, the twins hardly ever saw him.

"Little Gilbert.." Katherine smiled and hugged her brother as well.

"You guys look beautiful." He smiled

"Hey Care" He winked at the blonde and his sisters laughed. Jeremey had always had an insane crush on Caroline ever since they met. Although Caroline merely saw him as a brother and nothing more.

"Hi Jeremey" Caroline smiled

"You look very dapper yourself," Kat winked at her brother

"Where's Anna?" Elena asked

"Oh she already took her seat downstairs. I just wanted to check in on my two favourite sisters in the world." Jeremey smirked

"Hey, we're your only sisters." Elena hit him playfully.

Closing the door of the room Jeremy walked further inside before he held onto Kat's hands and looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I know you've dreamt about this day since you were like 12..you and 'Lena playing dress up and getting fake married." He giggled and they all laughed.

"And I know how much you wish mom and dad were here...I know they would really like Elijah, because according to me, there is no man on this planet that would be good enough for my big sister...but Elijah comes pretty close. And you need to know that mom and dad are here ..in spirit. If I know Dad, nothing would keep him away from seeing his baby girl walk down that aisle.. I wanted to get you something, that represented our parents..something that you could wear.." He smiled warmly as he retrieved a black velvet box from his pocket.

After Jeremey opened it, Elena gasped

"Mom's saphire hair broach.." Elena whispered

"Grandma's, Mom's and now yours Kat. Something old and borrowed...Now you know that they're with you..every step of the way." He smiled as he placed the elegant hair piece in his sister's up-do hair bun that hung loosely with curls surrounding her face like a halo.

"Its beautiful Jer..Thank you" Kat whispered tears welled up in her brown doe eyes. And she looked to Elena who was already tear-streaked and sobbing.

Jeremey pulled both his sisters in for a family hug

Caroline couldn't help but shed a few tears and the heartfelt sight before her. The Pierce's might have not had parents, but they still had eachother and at the end of the day, that's all they needed..just eachother.

"Oh my god. Jer your stupid antics to get me to cry has totally ruined my make-up.." Katherine whined.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Jeremey cleared his throat.

"I'll come with you, I haven't seen Anna in such a long time." Elena added before wiping her face and leaving Caroline and Katherine alone in the room.

"Care..."

"Yeah I got it." Caroline smirked before removing the trail of tear-streaked mascara from her bestie's cheeks, hers as well and doing some re-apply

"I somehow have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today Care.. You know I can read aura's" Kat sighed

"That's not a thing." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Of course it is. Its like one of my many superpowers.." Kat shrugged

"You only have one superpower, and it is your breasts." Caroline laughed at Kat who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Are you girls decent.." They heard as Esther enetered the room, with that fake smile plastered on her fake face.

"Ah Caroline.. What an interesting choice of bridesmaids dresses dear.. I like how you just put it all out there and bullocks what other people think is appropriate." She smiled.

_Here we go again... _

There was nothing wrong with the bridesmaids dresses at all. In fact, it was by far the best Caroline had seen so far from all the weddings she'd done. It was a beautiful gold strapless lace dress that fit snuggly from the bust to the knee before it flared out to the bottom.

Katherine Pierce was nothing if not a stylish retail whore who knew her prada from her nada.

But before Caroline could reply, as usual.. Esther cut in..

"Be a dear and give me a moment alone with my daughter in law please.." She smiled

Caroline first looked wearily at Katherine who and nodded before she sighed and left to where the other bridesmaids were gathered.

"Katerina..I really must confess that I haven't been putting in an effort to get to know you all the while over this week, and I feel that its quite a shame because I've always wanted to have a good relationship with Elijah's future wife like I do with Finn's.." Esther smiled

"So would I.." Kat smiled

_Maybe the wicked witch had a soft side after all.._

"And I know that you were raised in well, a certain way..through no fault of our own. And I would really like to help teach you about etiquette, style and class and all those other things you never had a chance to learn. But we can talk about that later." Esther winked

_Oh never mind..she's still a bitch. _

* * *

><p>"Niklaus for the love of..Where are you?!" Elijah stated loudly into the phone<p>

"Don't get your knickers in a twist big brother, I'm almost there.."

"If you had just agreed to fly with the rest of us as planned, this could have been easily avoided." He sighed

"Well excuse me for saving you're future wife from a scene out The Mikealsons gone rouge..Mikeal vs Bastard Son fight out.." Klaus sighed dramatically

"Mikeal had promised to behave.. He knows how important today is to me, as should you..which is why you should have been here hours ago."

"Look I'll be there in 20." Klaus sighed and ended the call.

"Ni-" Elijah sighed after hearing the ended dial tone.

"Everything okay?"

He turned around to see Caroline frowned faced staring at him probably overhearing his conversation.

"My brother seemed to be running late." Elijah stated tight lipped.

"You know I haven't even met the guy, yet he manages to piss me off.." Caroline groaned.

"Well who's suppose to stand in for him at the ceremony now? It can't just be you, Kol and Finn up there..unless we cut down on a bridesmaid" Caroline asked knowing full well that Katherine would be beyond pissed.

"I volunteer.." Jeremey suddenly came into view apon overhearing the last part of their conversation.

"You wouldn't mind?" Caroline smiled

"Not if it means I get to dance with you as my wedding partner." He winked at Caroline who laughed

"Thank You Jeremey, I'm in your debt." Elijah smiled

"Just keep Kat happy and we're cool." He replied.

"Speaking of..the ceremony is about to start, you better go get Kat Jer," Caroline stated before making sure Elijah was in his place at the altar alongside the priest and every guest was seated.

Katherine stood at the door, beyond nervous..

She thought about all those people that would be staring at her,

What if she fell?

God help her...

"You ready?"

She heard her brother call out to her with an assuring smile. She sighed and nodded.

Here goes nothing...

Rebekah was the first one to walk down the aisle, followed by Caroline, and then Elena.

The music finally changed signaling it was time for the bride..

All the guests rose to their feet and turned to the entrance

Elijah sucked in a breath at the sight before him..

In walked Katherine, a vision in white on the arm of her brother.

Her dress was a fitted white lace bodice, flaring out into a mermaid style that accentuated her curves perfectly. The trein of the dress was a crystal white sheer lace that fell around her figure seeming endless in length.

There were so many people..staring at her.

Katherine held on to Jeremey's arm a bit to hard..

She was practically born to wear heels. Only now..she felt as if she was about to trip in them at any point. She didn't know where to look, there were so many faces, too many faces..

She squeezed onto Jeremey's arm..

And then she saw him...and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Elijah, standing at the end of the path way. And the way he looked at her, was the way every woman wanted to be looked at.

It was as if the entire room was blurred out, and it was just the two of them.

He reached out to for her hand and she gave it to him.

...

...

"Do you Elijah take Katerina to be yours, now and forever, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part.."

"I do."

"And do you Katerina, take Elijah to be yours..now and forever, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part.."

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest smiled

Elijah hadn't to be told twice, he held onto his wife's beautiful face, looked deep into her eyes that glistened with unshed tears and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

They had forgotten for a moment that they were not alone..until the priest spoke again, bringing them out of their love sick daze

"Ladies and gentlemen..Mr and Mrs Elijah Mikealson.." The priest announced causing the entire crowd to erupt in applause.

* * *

><p>"Shit.."<p>

"You're name sir?" A built man that looked like he ate steroids for breakfast asked as a late comer hastily parked his car in the huge driveway and scurried toward the entrance.

"Klaus Mikealson." He growled and didn't even wait for the man to respond before pushing past him to get inside.

Where was Elijah?

He needed a bloody drink.

"Congraulations Mrs Elijah Mikealson!" Caroline shrieked pulling her bestie in for a hug and they giggled before Elijah whisked his bride to the dance floor.

All the guests were now in the main dining room, which was so big to Caroline's amazement, could seat at least 150 guests. The dinner was suppose to be small and intimate...and this was small and intimate... according to Esther.

The main dishes were brought out and the guests indulged themselves in the variety of feasts whilst watching the newly weds take their first dance together.

Caroline looked lovingly at Katherine who was so lost in Elijah's eyes..it was as if nobody else in the room existed.

"Finally..." She sighed in relief.. The night had gone to plan and she could at last relax.

Perhaps she would treat herself to a day at the spa...

"Now why is such a pretty young thing such as yourself sitting here, when you could be whisked away to the dance floor.."

"Kol.." Caroline rolled her eyes

"Come on darling, indulge me... I won't bite... Unless you ask me to," He winked

Caroline sighed in a fit of giggles but finally gave in and took his out streched hand.

"That's the spirit."

"Nik!" Rebekah shrieked as she scurried over to her brother that was getting well acqainted with the open bar.

"Hello sister." Klaus smirked giving Rebekah a kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been?! You know you missed the ceremony." Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Yes well..I'm here now aren't I."

"Have you spoken to Elijah yet? You should..he thinks you totally bailed on his wedding."

"As you can see Rebekah, Elijah is very much occupied on the dance floor with his new wife." Klaus smriked

"Where is the rest of the Mikealson brood anyways.." He added

"Finn is probably somewhere with Sage, Mother is bossing everyone around as usual, and Kol is probably somewhere trying to get laid."

"And Mikeal.." Klaus spoke above a whisper..

"He left..after the ceremony."

Klaus sighed in relief.. He didn't know his new sister in law personally, but he knew she would not appreciate him and Mikeal getting into it.

"Well..try not to drink yourself into an oblivion will you. Dance with me Nik," Rebekah smiled, not even waiting for Klaus to argue before she yanked him onto the dance floor.

"So darling..given in yet?" Kol purred

"No Kol..never in a ge'zillion years will I have sex you." Caroline rolled her eyes as they waltzed on the dance floor.

"Well you're missing out darling, but you'll come to your senses..sooner or later." He winked and Caroline sighed.

"So are you seeing anyone yet? You're getting old Nik, I need some nieces and nephews." Rebekah smirked

"Isn't that why you've got Elijah, Finn and Kol?" Klaus rolled his eyes at his sisters non stop attempts to get him to settle down and have a family. Only Klaus loved being alone, and besides he didn't wants children..like ever.

"Kol? Have you met our brother? The only thing he would probably give anyone is Chlamydia.." Rebekah snorted

"Speaking of..where is my younger brother.." Klaus asked before searching the room for sign of his brother

"Ah there he is.." Rebekah announced turning Klaus's attention to his brother dancing with a blonde he couldn't see, since her back was facing Klaus's front.

Kol noticed his older brother's gaze on him and dared to rub it in his face that he had a beautiful blonde on his arm, so he twirled Caroline around causing her to giggle.

Klaus was captured by the flash of gold that felt as if it lit up the entire room.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Her laugh was melodious

For a moment Klaus had forgotten where he was, and with who he was

"Niiiiiik?" Rebekah nudged him to get his attention.

And suddenly he was brought back to reality. To the fact that the blonde beauty was with non other the Kol, the darn womanizer himself.

"What?!" He growled, frustrated.

"What's up with you?" Rebekah asked

"I need a drink." Klaus sighed

"Well as fun as this has been, I think I need a drink.." Caroline scurried back to her table before he could protest.

She was in no mood for Kol's antics and her feet was killing her.

Taking off her heels she decided to get some air.

Klaus was intrigued with this blonde so much so, that he followed her out before he could even register what he was actually doing. This wasn't like him at all.

Caroline found a small little bench that overlooked the ocean, scooped up under a large oak tree in the back yard..

It was further out from all the activity, yet she could still make out the faint sound of music coming from the ballroom.

It was a little over 6 and the sun was already setting. The sky had patches of red all along the shades of blue.

It was breath-taking.

"Its beautiful isn't it.."

Caroline heard the deep voice awaken her from her thoughts, it was somewhat familiar although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He had the accent of course, but so did about 100 guests at the wedding as well.

"It is." She smiled and turned to the man.

He was insanely gorgeous.

Sand blonde curls held her by his penetrating blue eyed gaze. His face held a smirk that hinted at his right dimple. He looked good in a black tux.

She was even more beautiful up close, if that was possible.

That 10 second confidence was all he needed before he sucked in a breath and sat down next to her.

"Hiding out from the rest of the party?" He smirked

"I just needed a quick escape..its pretty insane in there.." She giggled

"Indeed." He smiled back

Silence fell over them for the next few minutes.

But neither of them could explain the draw they felt to be closer to eachother. It wasn't something they could comprehend..just something they felt.

"Would you like to dance?" He smiled

"I'm sorry..my feet hurt." Caroline replied honestly.

"Well then we'll leave them here."

"What?" She asked dumbfounded

"We'll leave them here," he stated removing his shoes and then standing up reaching out for her hand.

Caroline grinned.

"..okay." She smiled. Taking his hand and twirling into his embrace bare feet and all

"I'm Nik." He smiled

"Caroline..and too smart to be seduced by you" She smirked

That name somewhat sounded so familiar, only he couldn't for the life of him remember where he had heard it. Deciding to shrug it off and focus on the beauty infront of him, he heard her speak again.

"Well that's why I like you.." He smirked

"So is this like your move..?"

"My what?"

"You know..you're move, that you use to pick up women.." Caroline rolled her eyes

_Was she insinuating that he was a man whore?_

"If it were, I'd probably be out of a lot of shoes don't you think sweetheart. And besides, if I'd use my move on you right now.. We'd be leaving this place quicker than you could blink." He whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

He drawed back to look into her eyes

They stared at eachother for what seemed like hours

She glanced down to his lips... Those perfect lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips..

***bang!* **

Caroline gasped at the loud bang she heard and grabbed onto Klaus.

Klaus turned around to find 3 small boys playing around the yard with fire crackers.

"Bloody kids." He groaned

Caroline frowned at his remark, and Klaus noticed.

"Sorry..you like kids huh?" He half smiled

"Love them" she smiled.

"Care! I've been looking for you everywhere..The photographer needs pictures of the bridesmaids with Kat," Elena called out to her

She turned to look at Nik and sighed half smiling,

"I should probably go.."

"Probably.." He smiled at the fact that her words were as if she wanted to leave, but her body was betraying her..still holding onto his tightly.

Finally she managed to let go and walked off..

She was something else..

"So Kat's been looking for you all the time and you've been out there getting hot and heavy with her brother-in-law...how cliche" Elena giggled

Wait..what?

"Her what?"

"Elijah's brother..Klaus duh!" Elena rolled her eyes.

"That was Klaus?!" Caroline could not believe it..

"He told me his name was Nik, oh that lying scumball." Caroline growled,

Oh that insanely gorgeous lying scumball was more like it.. She thought

"Well technically it is," Elena replied

"Huh?"

"His full name is Niklaus." She shrugged

"So let me get this straight...I've been dancing, flirting and possibly almost kissed Klaus. Klaus the asshole that screwed up my seating chart?" And finally it clicked..that was why his voice sounded so familiar..oh she was such an idiot. A sexually frustrated idiot.

"Wait you almost kissed him?" Elena asked wide eyed.

* * *

><p>"Brother..I see you've ended up at my wedding after all." Elijah smirked joining his brother out on the back porch.<p>

"Why would I miss the wedding of my big brother hmm?" He smiled pulling in Elijah for a hug.

"Okay.. You're in a chirpper mood." Elijah frowned

"Well let's just say a pretty little blonde might have had something to do with that," He smiled

"Oh?"

"She's infuriating.. Its so itriguing. She basically called me out on my motives claiming me to be a man whore." He laughed

"And that was a good thing?" Elijah frowned

"It was a great thing." Klaus grinned

"Anyway.. You should meet Katerina, come." He ushered Klaus inside to find the girls

Katherine, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah were out in the front garden posing for pictures.

"That's her.." Klaus smiled

"Caroline?" Elijah frowned

"Caroline." Klaus smirked

"Wait a second.. If I understand correctly..Caroline hates you," Elijah frowned

"What?" Klaus frowned

"Well ever since you so blatanly ruined her seating chart arrangement, as well as failing to attend my rehearsal dinner, not to mention showing up late to my wedding, I'd assume you were not her most favourable person in the world." Elijah shrugged

_Wait..Caroline!?_

_Caroline was that creepy neurotic control-freak wedding planner?! _

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Klaus looked astonished

_So the OCD wedding planner happened to be a beautiful and feisty blonde he wanted so badly to kiss.. Nothing wrong with that...nothing at all.._

"I kid you not...Katerina" Elijah called out to his wife

Hearing Elijah's voice, Caroline looked up to see Klaus himself looking at her the exact same way she was looking at him.

The 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK' look.

And suddenly Caroline felt stupid for not trusting Katherine bad day feelings for once her so called superpower seemed to be proven right.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo they finally met. I really tried to play it out as realistic as I could keeping in mind Caroline and Klaus's personalities. <strong>

**I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**Review if you're confused about anything or have any suggestions. **

**Xx **


	4. Chapter 4: For Revenge or Pleasure?

**Authors Note: A super big badass thank you to all the fav's and follows especially the amazing reviews. You guys rock! **

**Also a big thumbs up to NikMik for a much appreciated review :)**

**On with the story ;) **

**Chapter Four: For Revenge...or Pleasure?**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're going to Europe!" Caroline cooed over Katherine who was probably on to packing her fourth suit case for the trip.<p>

Elijah and Katherine would be touring throughout as many cities in Europe as possible for their honeymoon. They would have left immediately after the wedding reception which was 2 days ago, but to Mummy Esther's insistence, they waited.

"All my darling husbands idea." Kat purred

"Who knew Elijah could be spontaneous?." Caroline snorted

"Hey..Elijah has spontaneous side!"

"Well he has a funny way of showing it sometimes.."

"Just another noble gentleman that comes alive in the sheets.. Not that I'm complaining." Kat smirked

"You know, one would actually think that after wedding night sex, you would calm down...guess that didn't happen for you. Caroline laughed

"Well atleast I didn't trifle with the enemy." Katherine giggled at her bestie's 'incident' with her brother-in-law that she found so amusing, it was enough to joke about all the way back to New Orleans on the plane.

"Hey how was I suppose to know Nik was Klaus and Klaus was Nik..I mean 'Niklaus'? What was Esther popping out babies during the viking era? Who comes up with these names.." Caroline sighed. She had tried to get Klaus and their little sunset expedition out of her head..but she was failing...miserably, no thanks to Katherine who kept reminding her about it.

"I don't see what the big deal is Care, his hot..and you're on the verge of becoming a nun if you don't get some action real soon.. Seriously." Kat rose her eyebrows putting on her 'I'm not fucking around' face.

"His infuriating!" Caroline scoffed

"Who is? The Klaus you met on the phone that ruined your seating chart...or the Klaus that danced with you under the sunset.?" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows

"No. The Klaus that ruined YOUR seating chart, bailed on your rehearsal dinner..not to mention showed up 2 hours late for your wedding." Caroline growled

"Yeah I know I should be more like my 'revengeful make you eat shit self' but I'm so high on married sex right now, that I can't even try to care." She frowned

"You're disgusting." Caroline snorted

"Hmm and you're in denial..." Kat sang

"Where is the original evil anyways." Caroline rolled her eyes, using her most convincing nonchalant voice. Yet the problem was that she actually did want to know where he was, what he was up to..was he thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him?

"Why, do you miss him..."

"What are you like 5." Caroline sighed

Katherine was having a good day. A great day even. With all the sex, plus teasing Caroline, who was in a very sexual needy position might she add,...Katherine was on cloud nine.

"I actually don't know. I think he stayed in the Hamptons. He wasn't on the plane ride home so I doubt it," Kat shrugged

Caroline wanted to smack herself. No really.. Like a full on blow to her face at the stupid pang she felt in her chest at the thought of Klaus who wasn't in New Orleans at the moment..

"Well good. I hope he stays there..Permanently." She scoffed.

* * *

><p>"A tour through Europe..really Elijah? I think they're experiencing summer now. Don't you think you'd be a tad uncomfortable in your suits?" Klaus smirked<p>

Elijah and Klaus were on their way to Katherines apartment. Klaus was brought with on Elijah's insistence that he help with the luggage as well as the drive to the airport.

"What brother.." Elijah asked in annoyance

"I can be spontaneous when necessary." He added

"Its just so..cliche" Klaus snorted

"Well I wouldn't take your word on that Niklaus, we all know you couldn't do spontaneous even if it bit you in the arse." Elijah smirked

Say what? Of course he could be spontaneous. Damn right he could...

"I could too be spontaneous. I just haven't had the right reason to yet.." Klaus stated.

"Hmm would an eventful evening spent dancing under the sunset perhaps be an attempt at you being spontaneous?" Elijah smiled

Elijah had been hearing about Caroline and Klaus's meeting all the way home from the Hamptons. It was all Katherine could talk about, much to Caroline's discomfort.

Elijah hadn't missed the way Klaus's knuckles whitened as he gripped on to the steering wheel a bit tighther at the mention of his night with the blonde bombshell.

"Please.. If it were, she would be putty in my hands.. Begging me to never leave her bed, might I add." Klaus smirked

"Oh really.." Elijah rolled his eyes

"Yes.. And after that, she would be ruined for any other man." He smiled triumphantly

"She..she, can you not even bring yourself to say her name?" Elijah asked eyebrows raised

"..I.. Don't be ridiculous." Klaus croaked.

No he couldn't say it

He could not say her name.

As soon as he said it, he would think about her

The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that challenged him, intrigued him. Dare he say it..took his breath away?.

If only Elijah knew the actual truth.

And it was that Caroline haunted his thoughts for the last 2 days non stop.

"You like her." Elijah stated more than asked.

"Unpredictably so." Klaus sighed rolling his eyes at his brothers ability to freaking state the obvious.

"Forgive me, its just that.. Well I haven't seen you quite so taken with a woman you barely know." Elijah frowned

"She's beautiful, strong, full of light..I enjoy her." He smiled

"She's a good person Niklaus..pure at heart..." Elijah began

"I feel a lecture coming on..Is this where you list all the reasons I'm wrong for her." Klaus sighed

"I just don't want you to pursue this if its merely another one of your whims to warm your bed for a night. Caroline is Katerina's best friend.. And if you hurt her, well let's just say Katerina's bad side is a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention I will deal with you personally." Elijah commanded more than stated.

"Christ Elijah, I like the girl I don't want to marry her!" Klaus growled

"I'm just saying, Given your history with women, one would not usually assume that you had the best intentions."

"When did this conversation become about me and my love life?" Klaus frowned

"Since when do you have a love life? Last time I checked you did one nighter's and non-commitment flings" Elijah smirked

"So a trip through Europe with the lovely Katerina.." Klaus attempted to change the subject. Hoping his brother would pick up of the sarcasm. Klaus had met Katerina at the wedding, and she was just a ray of sunshine.. pssh

"How long will you be away?" Klaus added after Elijah had remained silent.

"About a month, I don't want to stay away from the company too long."

"More like Mikeal doesn't want you to stay away from the company too long." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Its beyond me why you refuse to work with me Niklaus, its a good paying job. You could open up a gallery or a dozen of galleries if it's to your liking." Elijah stated.

"Working 'with you' as you put it would still be working for Mikeal." Klaus growled

"Niklaus for once could you just swallow your damn pride and think about your future it-"

"That's the thing Elijah, I am thinking about my future. And one without anything having to do with Mikeal, will be a good one." Klaus stated

Elijah will never give up on his brother. He might be a pain in the arse sometimes, but he was family. And family above all always and forever was the motto he lived by.

And now Katerina was part of that family, which meant Caroline was too. He just hoped Niklaus's intentions was as pure as he proclaimed to be. If not, his honeymoon would be cut short..that was definite.

* * *

><p>"Elijah just texted me, his almost here." Kat smiled at her phone.<p>

"Well we should probably get these bags to the door, I don't know why you need so many clothes... You and I both know you're going to be doing plenty of shopping there anyway." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Carrying bags? Like are you sure you're my best friend?. And as true as that is.. I am now a high society wife. I have a reputation to uphold ie: I need to look good."

"You always look good,"

"True." Kat smirked and shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll just carry these 4 heavy bags by myself then." Caroline scoffed tugging at the luggage.

"Leave it. The guy's will get it." Kat shrugged

"You seriously think Elijah can do this by himself? Kol would never lift a finger if it didn't mean he didn't get anything out of it." Caroline giggled

"My darling husband would do anything for me, that's why I love him. And who said anything about Kol?"

"Well then who's with Elijah?" Caroline asked dumbfounded..

It wasn't Kol,

It couldn't be Finn.

Klaus?.. No he was in the Hamptons...right?

"Klaus." Kat grinned

"What?! I thought he was still in the Hamptons!" Caroline shrieked starting to pace the room. What the hell was she even doing right now?

"Calm your tits Care geez. So did I, when Elijah texted me he said Klaus was tagging along to help with the luggage. Isn't it sooo cute how Elijah just gets me.. Like he knew we would need help with the luggage, because he knew I would have more than 2 bags. Oh I love him so much!" Katherine clapped her hands squealing like a school girl.

"Hello? Do you not see the problem right now?"

Caroline asked her friend wide-eyed

"Er when did this become my problem? Chill.. you're freaking me out." Kat added

"You're right."

"I'm so not going to let him get to me, I was here to help you pack and now I'm going to leave." Caroline spoke more like to herself than Katherine

"You're running away like a coward.. What would the college version of Caroline say if she saw you now hm?" Kat asked hand on her hip

"She'd tell me to get out while I still can. Cause all this..." She stated pointed to her body whilst walking backwards toward the door. Not even noticing that it was standing wide open. "is so not worth being degraded to 'that'... No matter how cute he is with his darn dimples, intense freaky blue eyes and stupid sexy accent- **Oompff!**-"

Caroline suddenly knocked against something hard. Staring at a smirking Katherine she swallowed hard before she turned around

And there stood Klaus. Smirking no less

Obviously having heard her little rant and everything.

"Klaus.." She managed to croak out. Unable to hide the deep shade of red on her cheeks.

"Oh don't mind me love.. I'm just standing here with my darn dimples and intense freaky blue eyes and stupid sexy accent.." He smirked

"You're infuriating." She scoffed before turning back to Katherine who grinned at this sight before her. And then looking back to Klaus.

They stood silent for a while, simply staring at eachother for what seemed like hours.

"Well, if you two are done having eye sex, we really need to get going to the airport." Katherine coughed breaking the two blondes from their heated stare off

"Indeed." Elijah smirked finally making his presence known.

* * *

><p>"So call me, or at least email me once a week. Oh! And pictures..take lots of pictures." Caroline smiled pulling Katherine in for a hug.<p>

They were saying their last goodbyes after a really uncomfortable drive to from Kat's apartment to the airport much to Caroline's dismay.

"God woman! You're so needy.." Katherine joked before squeezing Caroline in return

"Have a good trip." Klaus offered the couple who soon took their leave, leaving Caroline and Klaus standing alone.

"So..." Klaus started

"Agh." Caroline scoffed and walked off.

"Caroline." Klaus called out after her as she stomped away angrily

"Don't. Seriously." She rolled her eyes and continued to walk

"Come on love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already." He smirked

"Oh, well I'm not." She stated

"Would you just hold on a second!." He reached for her arm and spun her around.

"What?!" She scoffed

"Take a chance Caroline..get to know me. I dare you." He smirked and Caroline lowered her eyes as she experienced a spasm of sexual awareness that made her knees quiver. And their close proximity wasn't helping at all.

"You know, its quite unfair love.." He began.

"What is?" She asked. Her tone seeming to have calm down much more so he continued

"Well if we had met under different circumstances, I wouldn't be at a disadvantage now would I.."

"Well..I.." At a loss for words or feisty comeback Caroline just sighed at sat down on the nearest bench.

"Let's start over.. I'm Nik," He smiled and swore he could see a ghost of a smile grace her beautiful face.

After a few long moments of silence and looking at Klaus's outstretched hand Caroline sighed in defeat.

Oh what the heck..

"Caroline." She replied taking his hand

"Well Caroline, would you like to have dinner with me?" He flashed those annoyingly charming dimples and signature smirk.

"Dinner? Really? I was thinking more of a movie at a theatre or something so that I could atleast put 3 seats between us." She fired back

The more she challenged him, the more intrigued he became. So much so that he just couldn't for the life of him, think of leaving her sight until she agreed to a date.

"You have to put this behind you sweetheart."

"I'd settle for putting you behind me. A long way behind me," She muttered

"Now love, what did we say about starting over..." He reminded her

"Fine." She sighed

"Good." He smiled

Grabbing his phone to add her number she scoffed

"But I'm choosing the time and place, Oh and try not to be 2 hours late this time." She rolled her eyes before getting up

"So could you please take me home now." She fired back.

This woman was going to be the death of him.. Not that he minded.

"Sure." He smiled putting his hand at the small of her back to usher her toward the direction of the car.

Neither one could deny the spark of electricity they felt each time they touched.

* * *

><p>"So let's talk." He smiled<p>

As soon as he had texted Caroline, she took her time might he add, in replying. Making him wait. Increasing his need for her only more.

And a day later, alas.. She had finally given in.

They agreed on a cosy little place, that happened to be his favorite. Cami's Corner. He hardly ever came to the place itself since he always ordered in from the apartment. It does have by far the best gumbo in New Orleans and he was quite pleased with the fact that Caroline knew it as well.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You. Your hopes and dreams.. Everything you want in life." He smiled and she snorted, shaking her head.

"I don't know.. How do you even answer a question like that?" She laughed

"Okay.. Fair enough. Did you always want to go into Events Management?" He started off on a simple subject.

"Not exactly, well..in high school, back in my hometown. I was head of almost all committees, so planning parties, fund raisers and prom was sort of my thing and I was good at it. So when I left I guess it just kinda made sense to go into that field."

He smirked

"What? Why are you looking at me like that.." She frowned

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised. Seeing as an unplanned seating chart could rattle you up." He laughed

Caroline laughed shaking her head

Her laugh was infectious. It was like something you would hear after having an awful day and all your troubles would just dissipate.

After giving their orders to the waiter Caroline saw an out and she took it.

"So you're an artist?" Deciding to steer the questions away from her past.. She didn't want him to think she was a freak or anything

"I guess you could say that." He smirked

"So what do you paint?"

"That depends on my mood.. Or my muse." He looked directly into her eyes and winked

"You know for a person that wants to talk, your answers are very vague.."

"I didn't realize" he teased

"So I've been meaning to ask, what's up with all your names? I mean its not everyday you hear a Niklaus or a Finn."

"Mother was always obsessed with mid-evil and viking era times. And I guess we were the unfortunate bunch that got to feed the obsession." He laughed

"I like it.. Its, unique." She smiled

"So Caroline.. You've met my crazy family. Tell me about yours.." He smiled

Carolines sudden smile turn into a frown and then she looked down. Seeing her sudden change in moods, Klaus immediately regretted saying that.

"Well unless of course you don't feel comfortable in doing so, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." He quickly added.

"No..its okay." She sighed. Here goes nothing

"I left my home when I was 17, my town.. My parents, they always had this idea of an american dream. It was the perfect life for a young girl.. according to them.. Marrying straight out of high school, settling down to have a few kids and staying home to play wife while you're husband goes to work." She sighed "I just didn't want that. I couldn't..imagine myself being tied down that young. Yes I want children and a husband eventually, but at 17?. I want to travel, explore things. Experience things.. But my father could never understand that. So after turning down ample proposals I was given an ultimatum. Marry or leave and be cut off."

She stiled trying to stay strong and not cry. But every time she spoke about it she couldn't help but shed a few tears. In all these past years she had wondered about her parents. Even tried to call her mother a couple of times but they refused to speak to her. It broke her heart.

"Leaving was the hardest thing I did. But what was even worse than that, was the fact that after all these years.. They still hate me and want nothing to do with me." And then she couldn't hold back any more. Closing her eyes to allow the tears to fall freely

Klaus placed his hand on hands rubbing invisible cricles on her hand with his thumb.

"What kind of parents could just disown their own child, wanting to have nothing to do with them." She muttered

He instantly flinched at her comment. And she noticed.

"Oh..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have said that.." She added remembering how Mikeal would so publicly proclaim his hate towards Klaus because he wasn't his blood. It disgusted her.

"No its okay. The difference between our situations is that Mikeal actually has a reason to his hostility towards me.. I'm not his son." Klaus stated with no signs of any emotion on his face pulling back his hand.

Caroline felt a pang in her chest at the lost of his touch. But also hurt, at the manner in which Klaus could so easily disregard any feelings toward Mikeal without any emotion.

"Blood doesn't make you family Klaus. Loyalty does. Love does.. Just being there for eachother." She stated. "I might be my parents biological child, but I've felt more like a stranger to them."

Lingering in there comfortable yet emotional silence they sat and ate.

"We're the same you know.. You and I," Klaus broke the silence.

"I guess we are."

They were somewhat strangers finding comfort in eachothers company. Oblivious to the world around them.. Staying in their little bubble finding solace and somewhat peace.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks or so later...<strong>

"Kat you're so lucky! Agh I wish I could tour through freaking Europe." Caroline sighed. She and Elena were looking at all the pictures that she emailed Caroline the night before. And now they were skyping with her.

There were so many mostly selfies of course. Who would expect anything else from Katherine Pierce?. And others were of her and Elijah in front of many famous sites.

Traveling is one of Caroline's musts on the bucket list. Another reason also as to why events management were a great choice, it could take her places if she got the right clients.

"I know right. Elijah's spoiling her rotten." Elena rolled her eyes

"Speaking of.. How's Klaus?" Katherine asked

"His fine." Caroline smiled upon hearing his name.

Caroline and Klaus have been going out on dates for the past 3 weeks. From restaurants to museums to chilled night in's with chick flicks on her couch. New Orleans had so much culture, art and music to offer.. And he wanted to show her all of it.

They weren't exclusive or anything, and they didn't feel the need to give what they had a 'label'. They were just two people who enjoyed eachothers company. Right..

"And the hot date last night?" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing happened.." Caroline muttered

"You mean you never had sex with him yet?" Kat asked wide eyed

"Well we've only been going out for like 3 weeks now..I don't think I should be jumping his bones yet" Caroline argued

"I think its fine that you're waiting Caroline." Elena smiled

"Yeah if this were like the 1800's. Come on Care.. Everything in your life is planned. For once just let nature take its course and give in.. He wants to.. And you know you want to.." Katherine sighed

"Wait..how do you know he wants to? Has he spoken to Elijah?!" Caroline shrieked

"Err no.. I mean, I'm just guessing." She shrugged

"Anyways.. I've gotta go.. My darling husband is taking me out for dinner. Ciao!" She added before they logged off.

"Maybe Kat's right.. I mean I do have plans for everything.."

"Caroline you should do what you feel is right okay. Stefan and I waited like a week before we had sex. Its different for every couple." Elena shrugged

"We're not a couple Elena.." Caroline sighed. She hated having to explain what she and Klaus were to people when she herself had no clue.

"Well whatever you are...just figure it out." She winked and walked out Caroline's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"As I was saying.. I haven't seen you in weeks Nik! You owe me. Come on let's go out.. You're doing all the ladies in New Orleans a disservice by staying in your apartment all day you know." Kol sighed dramatically.<p>

"I already have plans." Klaus rolled his eyes. Kol had shown up at his door not too long ago and since then, have been begging him to go out with him. No he didn't have plans... He just didn't feel as enthusiastic about doing anything lately if Caroline wasn't involved somehow.

Yes..he knew how that sounded. And yes its shocking especially coming from a person like him.. He was freaking out.

"Well who could you possibly have plans with? Its not like you have any real friends. Let's be honest brother.." Kol shrugged

"Unless... It's a girl?"

"No..it can't be.. But, is it possible that a mere woman has kept you whipped these past 2 weeks..?" Kol asked wide eyed. It had to be the only explanation, Klaus doesn't even spend more than 5 or so days on a painting.

"Go bother someone else would you." Klaus sighed

"Ah hah! So it is a girl. Come on, let's hear it...who is she? Do I know her.." Kol commanded question apon question grilling his older brother for information on this mysterious woman that has his brother by the balls.

"No." Klaus growled

"I bet I know who she is.." Kol smirked.

He hadn't miss the constant banter between Katherine and Caroline about Klaus..so it must be...her.

Klaus frowned looking at Kol. He couldn't possibly know, could he?. Unless Kol and Caroline were more closer than he expected. Which somewhat made his blood boil.

"Hmm let's see.. She's blonde, witty.. smart-ass comebacks told by an innocent looking lady, blue eyes.. Oh and hips to grab onto." Kol grinned

Klaus glared at Kol at his all to accurate description of Caroline.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

"So it is Caroline. I really did not see that one coming! Doesn't she hate you?" Kol frowned

"Well you know what they say.. 'There's a fine line between love and hate." He smirked

"So you're in love with her then." Kol smirked

"I'm not." Klaus fired back

"Well you must love her to some extent seeing as she's got you by your balls hiding out in your apartment until she calls again." Kol smirked

Kol pushed and pushed knowing full well the more he did, the better the chances of Klaus succumbing to his antics and joined him in a night on the town.

"You know what.. I suddenly feel like my shcedule has cleared up. Let's go out." Klaus muttered.

Kol smirked triumphantly.

"That's the brother we all know and love."

* * *

><p>"So do you want to do anything later?" Elena asked<p>

Elena and Caroline had been lounging about in her apartment all day going through the wedding pictures, putting them into albums.

Because if they knew Kat, she wouldn't and it would all pile up landing in a box in the attic or something.

"I don't know. What'd you feel like doing?"

"Stefan has been on night shift all week. So I've basically been stuck at the apartment which is empty thanks to my evil twin... I feel like we should go dancing!" Elena smiled

"Are you sure you're not Kat?" Caroline giggled

"Well you sound a lot like her right now. What happen to the stay in and watch a movie kinda girl?" She added

"She was left alone in an apartment for days. Now get up and go get ready." Elena demanded jumping to her feet and pushing Caroline towards her room.

"Should I call Klaus?" Caroline muttered

"And make me a third wheel? Uhh no thanks. Come on ! Its a girls night." Elena pouted

"Fine..fine I'll go shower real quick." Caroline giggled walking into her bathroom.

"You know for people that's apparently not 'an exclusive couple' you sure sound like one!" Elena called out walking over to Carolines room and raiding her closet.

"Whatever!" Caroline fired back.

She welcomed the warm gush of water and steam that ran down her body. Sighing in defeat, she let her mind drift to Klaus. Again..

Elena had a point.. For 2 people that have been seeing eachother almost every day for the last 3 weeks that practically did everything other couples do..minus the sex, they sure as hell acted like an exclusive couple.

The question was, did she want to be exclusive?

Yes they almost kissed a few times and yes maybe she wanted to go further with him. But was that how he felt too?

"Care hurry up." Elena called out pulling her from her thoughts.

* * *

><p>With the beautiful night sky and a gentle breeze blowing, it was a real delight to be out on the town. New Orleans night life had so much to offer, And the people were thirsty for it.<p>

The roads were brimmed and busted with the town folk all indulging in the festivities that were bars, clubs and even voodoo shops.

"This is Tatia and her lovely twin Tessa.." Kol purred ushering two long legged brunettes over to his and Klaus's booth at the club.

The music was booming, vibrating the little table cramped in the corner holding Klaus's 8th or was it his 9th glass of bourbon.

Kol had realized how broody Klaus had been the minute they'd set foot in the club so he quickly arranged for strong drinks in order to loosen him up a bit, which Klaus warmly accepted.

Klaus was drunk and Kol was bored

"Tatia over here was a gymnast in highschool," He winked at Klaus pushing Tatia forward and the petite brunette ever so eagerly made herself comfortable on Klaus's lap.

Klaus was frustrated, drunk and maybe a little vulnerable.

Caroline did not have him by the balls. No

He was a grown man, he made decisions for himself. Caroline wasn't his girlfriend, what could possibly be wrong with having a little fun?

No. He thought, this was the alcohol talking. Wasn't it?

He wanted to prove to Kol, no. Prove to himself that he was still the same Klaus, capable of just as much womanizing antics as Kol was.

"Hello sweetheart." He slurred into her ear, bile rising in his throat, completely drunk off his ass hoping to fill the empty void he felt in his chest

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed in contempt at the scene before her. She knew there was a reason as to why her heart was set on starting over in New Orleans as soon as she set foot here. New Orleans was her home, it had been for 3 years now. The town was alive. Always filled with interesting people doing interesting things.. It was so much different than Mystic Falls, and for that she was grateful.<p>

"You look hot." Elena purred stepping out of the cab to join her friend

Caroline had a mat black dress cut at mid thigh and hugged her body in all the right places. Her make up was dark and smokey finished off with red lipstick. Her heels were high and sparkly. As much as she tried to look the part, she couldn't feel it. She wasn't feeling it. All she thought about was Klaus.

"So do you mama" Caroline winked

Hooking in Elena by the arm, they walked down Bourbon Street over to the club that served Elena's favorite cocktail. Not missing the hungry stares they were getting from passer-by's in the street, they just shook their heads, laughed and kept walking.

The Club was dark with luminous lights shining through hinting at the sweaty bodies that were grinding up against eachother all over the dance floor under the disco ball. The bar was filled with the usual students, colleagues and even hookers trying to work their next client. New Orleans was after all invested with diverse culture as well as people after all and nobody was here to judge.

"This is crazy!" Caroline shouted to Elena trying to overpower the loud music that boomed throughout the place

"I know right!" Elena grinned

Caroline hardly ever saw Elena's 'Katherine side', not that she was complaining. So she decided to indulge her friend a little. Katherine would be so sorry that she missed this though, she always tried to get Elena out of her shell.

"Let's get some drinks. This blonde needs her jiggle juice!" Caroline stated and they made their way over to the bar.

"An apple martini please.." Caroline called out to the bartender earning a 'are you freaking serious' look from Elena and then she finally shrugged

"Fine!.. Make it 4 shots.. Of tequila." Caroline laughed

"Sure thing ." He winked turning to tend to their drinks

Caroline who was still eyeing the bartender who was preparing their orders, didn't notice Elena that turned around facing the rest of the club looking over to the dance floor.

"Isn't that..oh my god." The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop herself.

Caroline instantly turning around upon hearing her friends comment gazed on the sight that was Klaus scooped up in a far corner booth, with a petite long legged brunette on his lap whispering sweet nothings into her ear..and then kissing her.

Caroline felt like her heart fell to her ass, if that even made sense. She felt hurt, betrayed even?

But why.. They weren't together or anything. Klaus had the freedom to do whatever he wanted, see whoever he wanted.. Even if they were long legged sluts!

Puting on her bravest and most convincing fake smiles she turned to Elena who looked wearily at her.

"Care..I'm so-" Elena was cut in by Caroline

"No Elena, its totally fine. Klaus and I aren't together. He can do whatever he wants. Its fine." She shrugged. Only her heart was breaking into a ge'zillion pieces.

Turning back to the bar facing the 4 shots that were now infront of her she downed them all after eachother in one go without even thinking.

Her dry throat welcomed the cold burning liquid that washed down into her pitiful excuse of an existence.

"Oh..kay uh maybe we should slow down a little." Elena muttered pushing the shot glasses away and putting some bills on the counter.

"Maybe we should go." Elena stated

"No.. Don't ruin your night because of me." Caroline shrugged.. Her head spinning already from those clean shots.

"No Care really its fine. Let's just go okay." Elena smiled ushering her friend away from the bar

Caroline took another glance at Klaus who had his face buried in that sluts neck and sighed inwardly. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. Klaus didn't want this, he didn't want her or to be in a relationship with her. She finally had her answer and was so glad she figured out how he felt before she went and made a fool of herself declaring her feelings to him.

The thought of that alone, gave her the strength to hold her head up and walk out with the little dignity she had left. As soon as she turned her face, Klaus looked up to see glimpse of what he swore was Carolines face, and then watched a retreating blonde figure.

"Caroline? Caroline!" Klaus shouted over the loud music, suddenly feeling really sober. Had she just seen him and Tatia? Shit!. He pushed away from Tatia's confused figure and speed walked over to catch up to Caroline

Hailing a cab that Elena got into followed by Caroline who was about to, when she felt a tug on her elbow

Turning around to face none other than Klaus Mikealson himself looking concerned and somewhat guilty

"I can explain.." He started

"Don't. You don't need to explain anything. We're not together Klaus. You can kiss and touch, hell even sleep with whatever slut you want!." She shrieked. Okay maybe the tequila gave her a little too much confidence.

"Love, nothing happened. It was just...Well I.." He was at a lost for words. Only if he could just somewhat make her understand that he was only trying to get her out of his head. But he couldn't, even with the help of a slut and 9 shots of bourbon. He then realized that he was actually falling for this girl, fast and hard. But how could he explain all of that to her.

The look on her face. The usual light that loomed around her was replaced with a slight silhouette of sadness and hurt. He felt like scum.

"Don't bother." She half smiled and got into the cab before it sped away leaving a baffled, confused and frustrated Klaus in the now half empty Bourbon Street under the dark night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh... Someone's in trouble..<strong>

**I'm sorry if you hate me since there's no Klaroline smut yet.. But the build up is just as good as the climax sweethearts ;) It'll be worth it I promise. **

**Another big heartfelt thank you to everyone that followed and fave'd, since I'm sort of like a fanfic virgin and this being my first time/story LOL, I'm glad I got to share it with all ya'll ;) **

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Seduce my mind

**Chapter 5 : Seduce my mind, and you can have my body. **

**Joseph Morgan is officially a married man...**

**I'm sorry I need a moment.. /3. LOL**

**Never the less, congratulations to him and Persia! May they have long happy and loving years..:)**

**Ps: I'll never give him up #fangirlproblems.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"Care?" Katherine called out to the quiet apartment.<p>

The place was spotless, sparkling even. And without Caroline in sight that could only mean one thing..

Caroline was stress cleaning. Something was wrong.

"Caroline Forbes you get out here right now!" Katherine commanded inspecting the apartment for any clues or signs of her bestie

"You're back." She heard and turned around to see Caroline standing there with a duster in hand no less.

Without saying a word she ran to Katherine pulling her in a much needed embrace and smiled

"Okay..now can you tell me what's wrong?" Katherine frowned

"Nothings wrong. Why would anything be wrong.." She muttered

"Well the apartment is spotless and its not month end which means you're stress cleaning." Kat stated with her hands on her hips.

"I do not stress clean..." Caroline scoffed

"Yeah and what about that time in college when you and Matt broke up and I came home to a spotless dorm room?"

The minute Caroline and Elena had returned to her apartment she made Elena swear not to call Katherine. She didn't want to ruin her much deserved fun knowing that as soon as word got out to Katherine she would hop onto the next plane to New Orleans to comfort Caroline and probably snap Klaus's neck while she's at it. Although a part of her knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this from her any longer, the bitch just knew her too well dammit.

Caroline sighed in defeat finding a stable place on the couch and Katherine followed in suit genuinely concerned as it was written all over her face. She told her everything about what had happened 2 nights ago, the incident with Klaus at the club.

"That son of a bitch!" Katherine shrieked

"Kat.."

"Asshole! " Kat fumed

"Kat..."

"I can't believe I actually encouraged you to go for him. To give him a chance.. What a dick!"

Caroline sighed knowing full well that she was not going to get a word in until Katherine ended her little rant. And after a few more curses and even calling upon the devil himself to take Klaus away, she eventually calmed down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kat frowned

"I just did." Caroline muttered

"You know what I mean!"

"I didn't want to worry you. Its not a big deal Kat I mean, we haven't even kissed for god's sake. He has every right to be with whoever he wants." Caroline stated

"So what, he took you out on dates for a total of almost 3 weeks to what..? Put you in the friend-zone? I don't think so." Kat rolled her eyes

"Has he tried to call you?" She added

"Yeah. But I can't speak to him right now. And if he or you think that I'm going to let this get me down then you're wrong. I'm Caroline Forbes dammit, I'm a tough bitch." She sighed

"I'm sorry." Kat sulked

"Why would you have to be sorry?" Caroline frowned

"Well.. He is my husband's brother, and I must confess... Elijah did warn me about Klaus, the way he (was) but now I see still (is) with women. I should've told you right away but.." She sighed

"I didn't know you were going to fall for him. I thought that you would just hook up and part as friends since..let's be honest you are in dire need of sex." She added

"I didn't fall for him." Caroline scoffed

"If it bothered you this much to open up a can of stress cleaning Care, then yeah..you kinda did."

Katherine made sense, so much so that Caroline just wanted to find a dark little hole, crawl in it and die.

"But its over now. Hey..at least I didn't sleep with him before finding out his true colors, that would have been a disaster." Caroline half-smiled trying to dismiss the topic. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Katherine. Even though she knew her best friend could always see right into her soul if she wanted to.

"You know what you need...a girl's night out." Kat smirked

"I already had one.. 2 nights ago to be exact and look how that turned out." Caroline grimaced at the all too familiar picture of Klaus's face buried in that sluts neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Fine then we'll do a girls night at my house."

"You mean the house you share with Elijah who happens to be the brother of the enemy...No thank you." Caroline stated

"Our house is Klaus-free.. Has been ever since we got back. He knows his on my hit list, so his smart enough to know that if I see him; I'm breaking more than a nail."

You know what was weird.. The fact that a small, and we're talking microscopic small part of Caroline secretly wished Klaus would just show up somehow. With flowers in hand, his signature smirk and get onto his knees to beg for her forgiveness. Then eventually he would whisk her away on his white horse and ride off with her into the sunset. . . But that was only as good as it sounded in her head.

This was the real world.

And the reality was that Klaus was a womanizing jerk who led her on, on false pretence.

Caroline hated the real world right now. It really kinda sucked. Simple desires, complex emotions, if that was all it was then she wanted none of it.

"Fine." Sighing in defeat

"Great. I'll call Elena later. Now how about lunch and then I can tell you all about my romantic getaway in Europe"

"Oh! Did I tell you I caught on quite fast with French when we were in Paris. Since Elijah was such a show off with his fluency, I learned some things.." She smirked

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Une pièce sombre avec de la bonne musique est tout ce que nous devons bébé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous déshabille déjà dans mon esprit." She spoke confidently, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What does it mean?"

"A dark room with good music is all we need baby. Anyway, I already undressed you in my mind." Katherine giggled blushing slightly

"You learned french so you could dirty talk with Elijah?!" Caroline laughed but she wasn't surprised. It definitely sounded like something Katherine would do.

"What? He likes it." Katherine smirked

"If you don't want me to lose my appetite I suggest you hold out on the sexy french talk till after lunch." Caroline rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You know what frustrates me Niklaus.." Elijah sighed<p>

"Wearing suits all the time." Klaus offered with no emotion at all. He sat on his apartment couch, bourbon bottle in hand who happened to be his best friend by the way.. Watching his older brother stand in front of him looking somewhat pissed off-

So they knew then...

Yes Elijah knew. His wife kept no secrets from him and was more than happy to send him a quick text which entailed some colorful words describing his brother. He hurt Caroline and now Elijah had to clean up the mess, as usual..

"Doing exactly what I've told you NOT to do." He stated

"I didn't sleep with Caroline." Klaus muttered

"And yet you've still managed to hurt her.."

"It was just a misunderstanding! She won't even let me explain." Klaus fired back

"I could be wrong but having to kiss a woman who was straddling your lap the last time I checked made the message quite clear." Elijah scoffed

"I was drunk Elijah...Kol-"

"Do not blame Kol for this. You are responsible for your own actions whether you were intoxicated or not. Just find a way to make this right..please Niklaus." He sighed

"And If you value your anatomy, you'd be smart to stay away from Katerina. She, and I quote "is going to feed you your balls."" Elijah stated before leaving Klaus's apartment.

Klaus sighed

Great. Another 2 people to add on to the list of 'Everyone who hates Klaus.'

* * *

><p>"And then eventually it got so late I could barely keep my eyes open..so Elijah carried me all the way back to the yacht." She smiled reminiscing on the honeymoon trip.<p>

Katherine and Caroline were having lunch over at a new place much to Caroline's insistence. Cami's was just too many memories and she couldn't deal. Besides she was still in the 'getting over it' phase.

"You're one lucky bastard." Caroline smirked

"Don't I know it." She winked back

"Ooh. Cute guy 12'o clock. Totally checking you out." Katherine muttered

Flicking her blonde locks back Caroline sneaked a glance at the guy behind her who stared at her smiling after catching her look back at him.

"He's wearing scrubs. So he must be a doctor then." Caroline smiled

Yes this was exactly what she needed.

The perfect solution to the 'he who shall not be named' problem.

"Well he is different than your usual bad-boy types." Katherine shrugged

"Hey I have a thing for intellectuals.. I appreciate a good mind fuck every now and then." Caroline smirked

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Kat wiggled her eyebrows

"Please...his going to come talk to me." She winked after standing up and going to the bar. Soon after the guy followed her in suit.

Katherine was so relieved to see her old Caroline back and in action. She smirked, pulled out her wallet to pay before sending a quick text to Caroline reading "don't blow it. Love you" and then making her way out. She had to get home to her husband because according to her, she'd been away from his side far too long and was missing him. Also she wanted to interrogate him on his little meeting with Klaus. Who says an interrogation can't be fun?. She smirked thinking of all the naughty little things she could whisper in his ear in French as he took her.

Before Caroline could even speak to the doctor looking guy, she caught the attention of another man who quickly offered to buy her a drink.

"I need a drink. I'll get you a drink too" He smirked

"Honestly. What if I enjoy the drink what happens then?" Caroline replied noticing the Doctor who took a seat next to her listening intently

"I'd love to hear what you think happens then." The preppy guy purred. His look screamed over-confident jackass who probably tried to get laid more than he paid attention to his choice in fashion.

"I'll tell you what happens; then we go play beer pong with your two roommates until I end up back at yours in Lakeview." She stated. Knowing exactly what she was up to the Doctor smirked amused

"Yeah that's right. How'd you know that?" The preppy guy smiled

"Yeah then I have to listen to your roommate have sex with Hilary, or Emily or whatever the girl's name is, until we fall asleep. And then a year later we're still playing beer pong in the same bars with your friends except now you feel pressured to get married and have kids because you think that's what I want." Caroline stated and unable to contain himself the Doctor decided to indulge her

"Then in the summers you drive up to the Hamptons to meet his parents wondering the whole ride if they're going to think your pretty enough." The Doctor sighed playing along

Caroline was a little thrown at first after hearing the Doctor's accent. It reminded her of..Klaus.

No. Don't compare every guy you meet to Klaus.

Its not fair..

She knew she had to carry on with her life, but she couldn't if every simple thing about a guy was compared to something about Klaus.

"Smart enough.." Caroline went on pushing the negative thoughts out of her mind.

"Wondering the whole ride if they're going to think you're smart enough." The Doctor muttered

Both of them sitting side by side looking at the preppy guy who looked utterly confused and remained quiet

"Because no one is, and then we have to drink shitty chardonnay." She sighed

"At a shitty garden party, having shitty conversations about shitty people." The Doctor shrugged

"Who let's face it.. Doesn't think I'm smart or pretty enough." She muttered

"Because no one is or ever will be." The Doc sighed

"What's all that shit? I'm talking about a drink." The preppy guy finally spoke after listening to the blonde and the doctor looking guy.

"Yeah but it wasn't just a drink though was it.." The doctor offered

"It was a marriage proposal." Caroline sighed

"Whatever you guys are fucking crazy." The preppy guy muttered before getting up and leaving.

"Drink?" The Doctor offered

"Yep." She smiled

And they both laughed in unison.

"I'm Enzo by the way." He smiled

"I'm Caroline."

She smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Well I had a great night."<p>

Caroline and Enzo had kicked it off pretty well considering they had only met earlier that day. He had black short'ish hair brown eyes and a slight smirk might she add.. Yeah don't even start!

Yet despite the all too familiar accent, smirk and endearments he was a great guy. He was good looking, smart, successful and even funny.. I mean what kind of girl in her right mind would turn down this package deal?

The only problem that seemed to linger in her mind was the fact that he just wasn't Klaus..

"It was really great meeting you Caroline. We should go out again sometime.." He added as they reached her apartment door

"Yeah.." She smiled, although her tone was not as convincing at all

Picking up on her change in mood, he accepted the fact that maybe she just wasn't as into him as he was in her and he was not a sore looser, so he decided to take his leave.

"Well goodnight." He smiled warmly and turned to leave

Christ Caroline! What the hell is wrong with you.

She immediately came to her senses and called him back before he could leave

"Wait!"

He turned around and stared at her

"Pick me up Friday? We'll do dinner." She smiled

"I'd love that." He winked and then left

Sighing in relief she went inside

"Annnnnnnd? How was it?!" She heard Elena call out

"How'd you get in here.." Caroline frowned

"Well you don't have a good hiding place for your spare key Care.." Elena shrugged

"But that's not important.. How was your date with the doctor!" Elena grinned

Of course Katherine would blab to the entire universe that she had met a guy today. It wasn't even a date.. Well not technically. They had only just met. So she wasn't surprised at all to find that Elena knew..which meant Stefan knew and most likely Elijah.

Wait...

Did that mean.. Klaus knew too?

"It wasn't a date. I just met him." Caroline rolled her eyes, taking off her heels and going for the wine that was on the coffee table in her lounge.

Pouring herself a generous helping she kicked back onto the couch, curled up her legs sipping slowly. And Elena followed in suit

"Oh come on. I want details!" Elena stated

"Enzo's nice... Smart, successful... Hot." She shrugged deciding to leave out the accent part. She didn't want to give Elena a reason to bring up Klaus again. She couldn't deal with that right now.

"Eeek! So when are you going to see him again. I mean you are right.." Elena asked

"Dinner on friday.." Caroline half smiled

Elena sighed. Maybe she wasn't as close as Caroline and Kat but she was close enough to know when Caroline was over thinking or upset about something. And she knew exactly what or rather who that someone was.

"Have you spoken to him.. Since that night.." Elena started looking wearily at Caroline. She knew she was taking a risk bringing this up. Knowing Caroline could go from calm and collected to raging bitch in a matter of seconds. She just hated seeing Caroline this way.

Caroline was a person that always brought out the good in people. She had seen it, with her sister. She had a bubbly personality and there was never a dull moment when she was around. The fun aura around her drew people in and it always showed by that blinding smile on her face. Only now she looked somewhat drained.

Sighing. Caroline didn't have to ask who, because she already knew that they were no longer talking about Enzo.. They were talking about Klaus.

"No. I don't have anything to say to him" she sighed in frustration. It did bother her a little.. No it bothered her a lot at the fact that besides calling her a few times, Klaus hadn't come and seeked her out, he didn't show up and demand her attention like she somewhat thought he would. But why should she even bother thinking like this..? It was obvious that he didn't care for her in the least. He made that pretty clear the night he had his tongue down some other sluts throat.

"Maybe you should talk to him.." Elena sighed

Caroline looked up to Elena a little shocked at the comment by her friend given that Kat and Elena both had sworn off all things Klaus related for her sake. Elena pretty much hated him since that night she saw him at the club. And to hear her saying the total opposite of what she'd been saying the other night, threw Caroline a little.

"I mean.. You haven't been the same since that night. You're barely yourself even around us. So he obviously means more to you than you even realize. And well, you haven't heard what he has to say. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to know what the hell was going through his head that night? I mean in those 3 weeks I saw him around you.. The look he had on his face when he was with you...

It was like the way Stefan looked at me when we started dating." She smiled.

"What do you want me to say Elena? That I think I have these feelings for him that just won't go away no matter what I do?! That every little thing about a guy I just met.. I compare to things about Klaus?! .. It doesn't matter because he doesn't care." Caroline stated before going to her room and shutting the door hoping Elena would understand that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and just needed some space.

* * *

><p>Katherine was annoyed.<p>

But hey, unfortunately this is what came with being a wife.

What was that saying? 'When you marry a man you marry his whole family?'

Well that was just shitty.

Kol had begged and pleaded Elijah and her non stop if he could watch the game at their house. It was the only place that was big enough for the (few) people he wanted to invite and also had the biggest flat screen with surround sound in a secluded room. Katherine had at first been against it completely. When Kol said 'few' it actually meant 'quite a few' and much to her annoyment.. She was right

She was quite surprised Kol had knew that much people in his short time spent in New Orleans.. 'So called friends' of his. So she gave her youngest brother in law his night of game watching but insisted on laying some ground rules of course. Like "break anything and I'll break your neck" and "have sex anyway and I'll cut off your dick." But all in all, so far it was going okay

The guys were in the TV room watching the game. There was the roar and cheer sometimes angry screaming that came from the passage and Katherine could not for the life of her understand what it was about men running around with a ball in tights that was so damn special.

"We don't criticize you women and your shopping." Kol would tell her.. So she just went up to her room and unfortunately empty bed since Elijah had join the men.

She would invite Caroline over for wine and girl talk but Klaus was here..

And much to Elijah (and Kol's) begging and pleading she hadn't touched a single hair on his head. But that didn't mean she wouldn't let him get off that easy.. So she made it a point to loudly announce to Elijah about Caroline's date that went so well with the Doctor friend who was very good looking and quite charming..knowing Klaus was standing right there listening to every word.

Elijah wasn't stupid.. He knew what his wife's intentions were but he thought Klaus somewhat needed to hear that given his inability to get off his behind and go to the girl. He thought it was the perfect push his brother needed, and he really hoped he was right.

"So what's up with that Doctor bloke.." Klaus muttered seated next to Elijah surrounded by all Kol's (friends) as they stared at the big flat screen.

Klaus wasn't interested in the game at all.

How could he be when all he could think about, all he could picture was Caroline and some asshole walking together..laughing together. Kissing each other.. It was enough to make his blood boil.

Elijah smirked inwardly and somewhat felt relieved that his brother had in fact cared after all.

"Who?" He decided to play dumb

"Caroline's Doctor friend." Klaus stated

"What about him.." Elijah decided to milk the cow for as long as he could.

"Well what's his deal with Caroline anyway.." Klaus growled

"Well his 'deal' is that he fancied her and was actually man enough to get to know her. Besides, I don't see what the problem is given that she's nothing of you nor you of her.. Remember." Elijah said

Klaus frowned. Elijah was enjoying this.. So was Katerina.

He didn't expect any less. He knew he was a jerk to Caroline and she had every reason to be angry at him. He was also a dumb fuck not to go after her the moment she took off. Only now he was too late. She had moved on with some 'Doctor' bloke who would probably give her everything she deserved...Everything that he couldn't give her. Because according to him Caroline deserved everything her heart desires.. And if he couldn't be the guy to give it to her, another man should.. It didn't mean he didn't want her to be happy, because he did. And that was the only thing that mattered.

It was just so damn hard when another part of him wanted the total opposite. His stupid pride hadn't allowed him to walk away so easily. Give up without a fight.. It wasn't the Mikealson way at all.

If anything, he should be at her door right now, with flowers in hand declaring his guilt and urge for forgiveness until she gave him another chance.

"You and I both know how you feel about her Niklaus.. Despite the fact that she started seeing someone else, I somewhat have a feeling that she isn't quite over your indiscretion. And I'm telling you now brother.. If you don't fight for her now.. Do not be angry when she finally decides to move on to something else." Elijah muttered not wanting Kol to hear knowing he would annoy the hell out of Klaus if he knew the entire story.

"What's with all the dramatics.. I didn't plan this shindig to start a brother and me club. Pay attention to the game would you.." Kol stated, eyes not leaving the screen for a second.

So Klaus sat in his own silence with the sound of cheering and roars booming around him.

Maybe Elijah was right.

He thought about her all day everyday and if she wasn't his.. He would go mad.

He should fight for her.

And knowing he would need one huge ass of an apology accompanied by things she really liked he sighed knowing their was only one person who could help him with that information.. Only that person currently wanted a stake through his heart. Yes.. His loving sister-in-law Katerina...

* * *

><p>"I promised Elijah I would let you off easy.. Even though you hurt my best friend. So why would you make it harder for me by showing me your unwanted face." Katherine growled at Klaus<p>

Klaus had excused himself explaining to Elijah just want he intended to do and with the nudge of support from his brother he went to Katerina seeking somewhat of support he could scrape from her, knowing full well that she was the only one that could help him.

"Katerina, I am not here to fight with you. Just hear me out please." He sighed

"You have 5 minutes." She rolled her eyes, closing her book.. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ever since I met her... I haven't been able to think about anything else." He sighed

"Hmm was that true around the time you were licking another girl's face off?" She fired back

"Would you just let me finish.." He growled

Katherine rolled her eyes huffing in annoyment but let him continue anyway.

"This...feelings, its not something I'm used to. I've never had to deal with a woman for more than 2 days. They'd come and go, and I liked it that way. Until Caroline. That 3 weeks.. Were the happiest I've been in a long time. I started caring about someone almost more than I would about family.. It scared me. To think that she held so much power of me. Kol rubbed it in my face that I was 'whipped' and I just wanted to clarify if it were true.. Even with the help of another woman and alcohol in system, I couldn't get her out of my head. I was drunk and stupid. But I had never stopped caring about her..I want a second chance. And I know you're the only person who could help me." Klaus sighed feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders after finally admitting how he felt out loud and to his sister in law non the less.

Katherine was taken aback.

She thought Klaus would blame the booze for his actions but she didn't expect the added declaration that came with it.

He really cared about her best friend.. She could see it. And it angered her!

She was angry.. Because now she was in a predicament where she had to make a decision.

Should she encourage him, or should she not.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew Caroline cared deeply for Klaus even with Enzo now in the picture.

"What you did was horrible.." Kat started

Klaus sighed assuming Katherine was about to tell him where to stick it and leave Caroline alone.

"But forgivable..." She rolled her eyes. And Klaus's head shot up at her comment

"So you'll help me..?" He asked hopeful

"No. I'm not helping you. I'm thinking soley about Caroline, she's miserable and I can't stand it. So this is me helping her." She stated

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Well at least he had Katherine on his side now. Hopefully with her in his corner, wooing Caroline might be able to forgive him.

Or so he hoped..

* * *

><p><strong>Thumbs up if you noticed a scene out of That Awkward Moment, it was just so good I couldn't pass up the opportunity to borrow it.. Lol<strong>

**Hope the chapter was okay. I've been feeling a little uninspired lately, kind of re-wrote this chapter 3 times in fact!**

**You're reviews keep me going though ;)**

**Up next we have the Carenzo date with a little twist.. **

**Until then. **

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 A temporary happiness

**Chapter Six : Temporary Happiness**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? You're not suppose to just hang them.. They're suppose to trickle down!" Caroline sighed causing people to look at her mostly dumbfounded.<p>

Since New Orleans was like a beacon of jazz, art, culture and food, there was always an event to plan. And given her great success with Kat's wedding, business was booming. She had landed clients and was so glad she'd be so busy, that she wouldn't have time to even think of anything else... Anyone else.

Well besides her date tonight with Enzo.

Yeah maybe she was being a bit harsh on her newly hired help commanding them to trickle the decorations but she couldn't help it.. She was nervous. It would be the first guy after...Klaus and she just didn't know exactly how to feel.

People would call her crazy, being so hung up on a guy she hadn't even been intimate with. But all she could conclude was that with her and Klaus, it went beyond sexual attraction.

It was a different level of intimacy. To Klaus and her, intimacy is not who you let touch you.. It was who you texted at 3am about your dreams and fears. Intimacy was the person in the back of your mind no matter how distracted you are or try to be. Or at least that's how it felt for her.

"Caroline where do you want me to put this?" One of her hired staff asked her

"Over there." She pointed out, ticking some things off her checklisted clipboard. So far so good...

Mr Gerard, or rather Marcel was quite a well known buffin in New Orleans and by buffin, she meant he knew everyone in it, even Klaus. Apparently they were good friends... Or so she heard. He practically lived for the music. He was extremely talented which aided him in going further into the music industry. And given his success in it, the mayor of New Orleans decided to throw a party in his honor. It was a 1920's theme which excited Caroline since she'd always been fascinated by that era, the fashion, the parties.. Which is why she had worked her butt off to land this gig.

The party taking place tomorrow night just had to be a success.

If she could impress the mayor, well then she would pretty much score all the future events in the French Quarter. And hey, this was New Orleans.. There's practically a party on the corner of every street you walked down.

"You should go home. The place looks great and everythings pretty much done." Elena smiled joining her in the hall.

"You're right." Caroline smiled taking a look at her work. She had done great, the decorators too.

Elena hadn't worked for her or anything. But she always liked to help out now and again. Caroline insisted that she be paid for her troubles but she always refused claiming she did it for the fun of it

It was a little after 5 as she made her way home. There was so much traffic but that was the norm here. The streets were always jam packed with tourists, street musicians, artists, even palm readers.

Reaching her apartment at last, she was relieved to see that she still had about an hour and a half to get ready before her date.

She texted Kat earlier to ask if she could help her get ready. Her bestie was if not the best dresser she knew and the outfits she picked out for Caroline were always perfect. Much to her surprise though, Katherine had yet to reply.. It wasn't like her best friend not to respond to her text. She got worried so she called Elijah.

Elijah explained that Katherine was busy with the new interior designer for the house and would be unavailable for the remainder of the day.

Well she was glad nothing was wrong with Katherine, but she still didn't know what to wear.

She and Enzo had texted, but he refused to tell her where he was taking her claiming it was a surprise. As sweet as that was, she was still without a clue about her attire for the date.

Standing in front of her closet she sighed. Throwing out various dresses, tops and skirts she knew she looked good in. Eventually she narrowed it down to two outfits.. The first was a bohemian styled chiffon dress and the second was a black Chanel boob tubed jumpsuit that she still borrowed from Katherine and had yet to return.

Deciding which outfit screamed 'sex' more.. She went with the jumpsuit since it was sexy complimenting her best assets, but also safe enough just in case the date happened to be somewhere classy and sophisticated. Enzo was a doctor after all...

With her heels and her make up done, she was poofed and puffed with all sorts of products and perfume. Seeing as she had at least a couple of minutes left she decided to have a glass of wine while she waited

Playing out the date in her head, Caroline quickly downed the glass and was on to her second already. She figured she needed the liquid courage if she wasn't going to be thinking about Klaus tonight.

Taking a moment to ponder the tempting thought of a third glass, she heard the door.

Must be Enzo. She thought slipping into her heels before walking towards the door.

Caroline had plans for everything. It was like her thing, to always be prepared for anything and everything. Only.. There was one thing she really had not been prepared for at all, and that was the man who stood at her front door.

"Klaus..."

* * *

><p>"Caroline called earlier.. Are you going to tell me now why you're avoiding her.." Elijah asked as him and Katherine got into bed after the day.<p>

"I'm not avoiding her." Kat frowned

"Well the interior designer came two days earlier than expected, which meant you had rescheduled. So yes you are avoiding something, I know you Katerina, you can't keep secrets from me you know." Elijah laughed

"I can't see Caroline...yet." She sighed

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Klaus.." She sighed

"Ah yes. The talk you had with Niklaus the other night."

"If I see her before Klaus does, I'll blab.. So until Klaus speaks to her, I have to keep myself occupied."

Katherine and Klaus couldn't agree on anything that night.

When he suggested flowers she laughed at him

When he suggested chocolates she mocked him

So finally they just agreed to disagree.

Although they did come to a conclusion.

Klaus would go see Caroline and knowing after he told her everything she would need Katherine. And that's when bestie would step in and help in any way if needed.

But Katherine made one thing clear.. She would not influence Caroline's decision in anyway. She still thought Klaus was a dick, but a dick that happened to care about her best friend. And that didn't mean she was going to score Klaus brownie points by Caroline. He had to convince her on his own.

She just hoped that Klaus would hurry up already. She couldn't stay away from Caroline too long. Her bestie would know something was up and Katherine would just blab right away.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Elijah purred pulling her ontop of him and kissing her fiercely

"Hmm.. If you plan on keeping me occupied like this... I might never want to leave." She sighed feeling his hands roam all over her body.

She loved this man.

* * *

><p>"Klaus..."<p>

"Hello Caroline." He half smiled. He hadn't missed how beautifully dressed up she was tonight. He hoped she wasn't working or...dating. The second one made his skin crawl.

He saw all the various emotions flashing over her face. He saw relief, a glint of happiness even? But then all of that turned to a frown filled with hate and rage.

"What are you doing here?" She muttered

"We need to talk love." He reasoned

"I have nothing to say to you." She scoffed

"Well I've got plenty to say to you sweetheart."

"Well that's too bad. I'm actually on my way out." She fired back leaning back to slam the door shut. Only Klaus was faster and stopped the door before it shut.

"Caroline...please." He muttered. And those eyes, those damn eyes of his fucked her over. He just frowned a little lips slightly pouted and she was like putty in his hands.

She sighed side stepping allowing him entrance to her apartment.

Leaving the door, she huffed in annoyment turning around to scoff at him, arms crossed to show her anger, but also as if to guard her insecurity about seeing him.

"I want to apologize. I-" he started

"You have nothing to apologize for Klaus, we're not together. We're never were." She stated

"Would you just let me explain." He commanded

Saying nothing she just looked down to her hands. Just standing there, her body facing him.

"There is.. No excuse that can make up for what happened that night. And given that, I'll understand if you never to want to speak to me again. But, I will not leave until you know my side of it." He stated

Saying nothing she just looked at him. So he took it a cue to go ahead.

"I don't know what Elijah, Katerina or Kol has told you about me. My reputation with women, my reckless behavior, my lifestyle...yes it's true. But that was until I met you."

"3 weeks Caroline.. 3 weeks of no sex, nothing but just spending time together and yet I've still not been able to get you out of my head. Please understand that it had never been like this before with any woman, I swear.. Which is why I didn't know what to do, I thought there was something wrong with me, Kol added on that insecurity no doubt, provoked me into believing that I was becoming someone else because of you. And as scary as that sounded at the time, I ran." He sighed

"But the truth is; no matter how many bourbon's I've consumed, or women.. I haven't stopped thinking about you.. Caring about you. I don't know what this is Caroline, I don't what we are.. But I really would like to find out." He stated

Caroline was speechless

Which rarely ever happened.

At some point she wanted him to take her in his arms and never let her go... Promise her love, happiness and all that other fairy tale stuff. And yet at another, she couldn't bring herself to just forget about everything and forgive him...it just wasn't that simple.

How funny though, when he confessed to not being able to stop thinking about her...did he know it was the exact same case for her?

Only his earlier indiscretion made her build up her walls so high, that no one could even attempt to know what she was feeling sometimes..not even Katherine. And that was something that would always plague her. How could she ever trust him again? Being hurt by someone you care about so deeply.. It felt like the worst thing in the world.

"I can't." She croaked out

Klaus looked up to her face in shock and sadness

He wanted to look for any sign that she was maybe joking around or something..but all he saw was heartbreak.

"Caroline ju-"

"No Klaus. I can't, you've explained and shockingly..I get it. I forgive you, if that even gives you peace of mind or something but I.." She sighed

"I just can't trust you.. How can I when if I look at you all I see is your face buried in her neck.." She looked down.

Klaus was disgusted with himself. Suddenly feeling the bile rising up in his throat making him nauseas.

But she cared too. She cared enough to let it bother her this much and all he needed was some sort of clarity that she still felt that way..

Sucking in a breathe he was in front of her in a flash and pulled her flush against him before smashing his lips onto hers. Caroline quickly reciprocated the action. Placing his hand on her neck, keeping her close to him. It wasn't hurried, yet it felt as if they both were hungry for this, and had been for so long.. Almost as if they would just fall apart if separated.

Caroline felt his tongue against her soft lips and instantly parted them without even thinking allowing him entrance. At this point, her mind had no control whatsoever. Instead, it was her body who responded along with her heart maybe.. Their tongues battling for dominance, dancing together so beautifully as if they were made to fit each other, compliment each other. She didn't want this to end. She wish she didn't have to stop to take a breathe knowing that she would stop it right then and there.

Pulling back she placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away.

"Stop.. This isn't.. what I want." She breathed out in a much less convincing tone

"That's not what it felt like. You kissed me back." He added.

And that was it. That was all the clarity he needed to confirm that she still felt strongly about him. He had his reason to fight now. He would not, could not stop now until she was his. And that was a promise he made to himself right then and there.

"I'm seeing someone." She started. Fishing for anything that would just make him leave. She couldn't think straight and if he didn't leave now, she would end up tearing his clothes off and taking him to her bedroom. And that would be a mistake...wouldn't it?

"Who." He growled. Yet he knew who, it was that Doctor.. The thought alone of Caroline in the arms of that guy made him fume with envy.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that this.." She pointed between her and him

"It can't happen. It just won't work." She sighed

"Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to think of anything else. And don't tell me you don't feel a connection between us. There was something between us that day when we danced under the sunset.. And there still is today." He stated

All her willpower had just vanished after being reminded of when they first met.

"Caroline..? the door was open and-"

They both shot around to the sound of the voice that came from a figure who emerged from Caroline's door.

"Enzo." Caroline croaked

Looking between the two figures between him, Enzo could sense the tense atmosphere and wondered if maybe he walked in on something.

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"Yes Mate. All good. We were just-" Klaus started

"Leaving. Klaus was just leaving." Caroline quickly cut in before Klaus could say anything else

"Caroline w-"

"I've said all I needed to say. You can see yourself out." She muttered grabbing her bag and walking out the door, Enzo following closely behind leaving Klaus in her apartment.

It wasn't a smart move, but she hoped that if Klaus cared about her at all like he said, he would take a hint and abandoned this foolish notion that they could actually be together. Because in her head; someone ends up hurt, no matter what scenario she played out.. It eventually ended in tears, most of the time for her.

Klaus was angry, insanely jealous and hurt a little but nothing, if not competitive. Knowing how Caroline felt about him was all the motivation he needed to pursue her again, winning her heart.

And if that meant he had to play against some bloody bloke, goody two shoes with half an accent, so be it.

* * *

><p>"Who was that guy?" Enzo asked as they reached the car and drove off<p>

"Klaus. His an old friend, well not anymore anyway." She muttered.

Great now with Klaus and his stupid confession buzzing around her head, she doubted she would be of any company right now to anyone, especially Enzo and he didn't deserve that at all.

Nodding, Enzo decided to talk about how her day was. He could see she was upset, a little tense about something so he didn't want to press and further upset her.

Pulling up to a secluded little Italian place, Enzo got out to open the door for her and held her hand all the way inside until they were seated.

The gesture felt somewhat strange but she went with it anyway. Anything to get Klaus out of her thoughts.

She was glad he wasn't the shy type. She could see he was the type of guy who knew what he wanted and had gone for it. Much like another person she knew...Oh Caroline stop it would you! Geez the world doesn't revolve around Klaus.

But yours does... Her bitch of a subconscious would fire back at her

"How'd you find this place?" Caroline smiled. The restaurant was beautiful inside. It was cosy yet it had that elegant charm but one thing was for sure..It wasn't like Cami's usual bar crowd.

"And you call yourself an events organizer.." He teased

"I always come here. They make the best pasta dishes in town." He added

"Hey..I'm still finding my feet. I'm not that well known with the locals yet." She shrugged. The wine made if awfully easy for her to seem like her old self, well somewhat.. So she just went along with it.

"Well I'm sure that'll change very soon. Aren't you doing that thing for the mayor?" He asked

And suddenly she remembered another thing she had yet to do.. She needed a date to the party.

Klaus would be there! Shit! Shit! Shit!

She couldn't face him, and yet she couldn't NOT attend, what would the Mayor think of her?.. Deciding to come to terms with the fact that she would see Klaus there, she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea not to show up alone, although she didn't know if Enzo would accompany her. He was a doctor after all, duty calls and everything..

"Speaking of... What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked hopeful

"Uh.. Nothing that I know of." He smirked

"Well would you like to be my date?" She grinned. Thinking more of how jealous she would make Klaus then anything else. Yes it wasn't fair to Enzo, but at this point she couldn't think of anything else.

"I'd be happy to." He winked

"Oh its a 1920's theme so you have to dress the part.." She giggled

"Fantastic." He grinned

"Didn't know you'd get that excited over dressing up." She smirked eyebrows raised

"I wasn't.. I just can't begin to imagine how breath taking you are going to look tomorrow. If I do recall, women in the 1920's were quite promiscuous.." He teased

She could flirt back.. She wanted to.

"Well.. You're just going to have to wait and see if that theory proves to be correct.." She smirked. Already feeling the wine kicking in nicely.

* * *

><p>Enzo was right. Caroline hadn't eaten pasta like that in all her life.. Simply delicious.<p>

They spoke for hours and much to Caroline's surprise, Enzo was actually taking her mind off Klaus..a lot. And that was saying something since well, she thought about him constantly. They spoke and spoke until eventually they were the last people in the restaurant

"You know we're like the only people here..." Caroline muttered

"I hadn't notice." He stated staring at nothing else but her.

He was so sweet and charming. Why did her stupid heart still not want anything else besides Klaus after he himself had broken it in the first place.

It was almost as if she craved the bad things because it made her feel good. Like what normal person does that? Seriously.

It was a little after 12 when Caroline and Enzo pulled up at her apartment building. She noticed Klaus's car was parked in the front anymore so she sighed inwardly in relief knowing he wasn't waiting for her in the apartment. She didn't have the energy to even deal with that. All she wanted to do was kick off her heels, and climb into bed shutting out the entire world even if it was just for a night.

"I had a great time." She smiled at him as they reached her door.

"Me too. We should do this often," he winked and she laughed

"We'll I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled

Turning back to face him after unlocking the door, Enzo quickly stole a peck from her soft rosy lips before she could say or do anything.

Caroline was a little thrown, she just stood there stiff as a pole suddenly forgetting how to speak.

Enzo smirked noticing how a simple peck on her lips could have such an effect on her.

"Until tomorrow night. Goodnight Caroline." He smirked and walked off.

Caroline closed the door behind her leaning flat against it and started banging her head against the door

"Stupid...stupid.." She muttered with every knock she took with the back of her head.

She sighed just leaning against the door.

This had been a total bust. Although the pasta was really great. Besides that she hated herself even more now.

Kissing Klaus, even just on the lips was such a rush. It sent tingles all through her entire body right down to her toes. His lips were so soft and welcoming with that cute stubble pricking her slightly. And yet kissing Enzo, well it felt the exact opposite.

Caroline dreaded tomorrow night's party. She wish there was some way she could shimmy out of it, but alas..

She wondered how Klaus would react to her being with Enzo. Yes he saw them walk out the apartment together.. But he didn't see them holding hands, dancing, kissing..?

A part of her hoped he would take the hint and leave her be, but another wished he would throw her over his shoulder like a caveman, throw her onto a bed and make sweet love to her. Yes maybe the last part had a glint of her sexual frustration. So what.. She had needs.

Scraping together the little will power she had left after the 'eventful' day, she managed to climb into bed. All those thoughts about Klaus and Enzo were put on a halt. She would deal with that when the time came. And that wasn't right now. She contemplated calling Kat, but it was late and Katherine was married now. She knew her bestie's responsibility was to her husband. Besides, Katherine would probably chew and spit her out after she told her that she kissed Klaus back... Yeah no. Rather don't call.

She sighed letting sleep take over her.

* * *

><p>The next day came in full swing and Caroline was ready for it. She had been busy all day long yet still managed to find time to pick up her dress for tonight.<p>

Tonight.. Tonight was party of course. Enzo would be her date, and.. Klaus would be there.

She wondered if Klaus would also be there with someone.. Strangely enough, she didn't like that idea at all. Well at least Kat and Elijah will be there, so it won't be too bad, and besides she'll be working mostly..making sure everything is in place etc etc.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Caroline jerked around, hand on her mouth in shock at the sudden voice in her apartment.

Katherine stood there no less in a shiny black dress. Her hair was curled in an up-do with a lace band around her head. She'd be hit on a lot if they really were in the 20's.

"Kat! You scared me to death!" Caroline sighed

"What? You expect me to knock or something?" Kat shrugged going straight for Caroline to pull her up in a hug

"We'll it seems everyone just happens to find their way into my apartment now a days. I have to find a new place to hide the spare key." Caroline muttered

"Oh please. I don't need a key. I'm Katherine Mikealson... I could get into this house with both hands tied behind my back and being blindfolded. Now come on! Let's get you in your dress." She ordered

Caroline smiled slowly. She missed Katherine, this was the first time she saw her in a few days.

"So..what I miss?" Katherine asked as Caroline slipped into her red low cut dress. It had frills and beads all around it, moving around as she turned.

"Nothing much.. The usual." Caroline muttered not looking Kat in the face, knowing she would be busted

Katherine knew Klaus had been here a few nights ago. He merely discussed it with Elijah, but she hadn't gotten gory details. Which is why she wanted Caroline to tell her.

"Like have you forgotten how well I know you?" Katherine sighed

Caroline rolled her eyes starting to do her make up.

"Klaus was here." Caroline muttered, waiting for the curses and anger to start. Only..Katherine remained totally calm which was ...weird.

"And?" Kat added

"And? Seriously?! I tell you that a guy who you wanted to kill a few weeks ago was here to reconcile and the only thing you say is 'and?'" Caroline scoffed

"Well, let's just say..Klaus already told us about it." Katherine muttered

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"What was I suppose to say Care?. Look I'm not a sucker okay, I could see how miserable you were without him."

"Well it doesn't matter. It didn't happen and its not going to." Caroline didn't see the point in telling Kat about the kiss. Its not like she and Klaus were going to be more than.. Well, acquaintances really.

Katherine could tell Caroline was obviously thinking and stressing over this thing for a while now, so she decided not to push anymore.

* * *

><p>"You look stunning." Enzo grinned<p>

"Thank you.." Caroline muttered, ever since he kissed her last night, she felt kinda awkward.

"We'll let's take our leave then." Elijah stated ushering Katherine and Caroline out the door, followed by Enzo.

The party was the current place to be in the French Quarter. Everyone who was anyone was there, the alcohol was in abundance and the music was old but totally do'able.

Enzo didn't waste anytime in taking Caroline onto the dance floor as soon as she was done talking to the Mayor who thanked her for an outstanding effort put in tonights party for Marcel. She had yet to see him, Klaus too. But she figured Klaus probably didn't even attend.

So she let Enzo take her onto the dance floor.

It was a slow 1920's dance song. Couples were in eachothers arms swaying slowly to the slow soft music.

"Have I told you how lovely you look tonight?" Enzo started

"Yes..3 times actually." She giggled

"Well its true. You look.." He smiled

"Thank you."

Turning her face to lean slightly on his shoulder, she noticed 3 figures appearing from the entrance.

Klaus, another woman and a man. And the way everyone were greeting the dark man told her it was Marcel himself. But who was the woman..

Caroline saw the woman whisper into Klaus's ear and him laughing slightly. Her grip on Enzo's shoulder suddenly grew tighter.

"You okay?" He asked and she immediately lessened her grip

"Er, yeah." She smiled

He smiled rolling her out and then back into his embrace before dipping her toward the ground. Caroline couldn't help but laugh

Klaus heard her. Klaus would know that laugh anywhere.. Of course he knew she would be here, she organized the event after all. Scanning through the crowd of people swaying on the dance floor he saw her.

She was stunning.

And then there was Enzo.. Well not for long he thought.

"Excuse me mate, I'll catch up with you later." He spoke to Marcel, before walking toward Caroline and Enzo who were still dancing.

Swaying slightly around, Enzo noticed Klaus standing a mere few inches away staring at them. He stopped dancing and glared at Klaus. He knew Klaus had feelings for Caroline, it would take an idiot not to figure that out.

"What?" Caroline looked up to Enzo who stopped moving and then followed his gaze

And there stood Klaus, looking dapper in his suit smirking no less.

"Good evening." He smirked staring at Caroline

"Mind if I cut in?" He added

"Yes actually. We're dancing." Enzo scoffed

Klaus gave Caroline that look and she knew.., he wouldn't leave until he danced with her, and that meant he would be bothering her the entire night. Might as well get it over with.

"No..its fine." Caroline sighed smilling softly at Enzo.

Klaus grinned like an idiot.

"Get us some drinks would you mate.." Klaus added as he reached his hand out for Caroline to take. Enzo and Caroline scoffed upon hearing Klaus's comment and Enzo walked off.

Sighing, she took his hand and they slowly danced.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"

"I don't have to prove anything love I am the alpha male."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You look ravishing." He smiled

She said nothing but continued to dance.

"You know you're quite the dancer.." He added

"Well.. I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." She stated

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Caroline." He winked

"Have you thought about what I said.." He whispered in her ear. The small gesture sent chills down her spine, just reminding her of their little encounter in her apartment.

"We already had this conversation. If I remember correctly, I told you to get lost. I'm with Enzo." She scoffed

"What? That goody two shoes with half an accent? You're kidding yourself. Just denying what you truly what. And its right here in front of you." He smirked

"Can you be any less conceited?" She scoffed stalking away from him. She needed a drink, a strong one.

Klaus saw Caroline at the bar, he knew she was trying to get drunk in attempt to deny him further. Well she was going to be sorry, because it would not work.

"She's too good for you, you know." He heard someone say. It was Enzo

"How would you know mate, you don't even know me." Klaus stated

"Well I know enough to know that you obviously hurt her, so you should probably stay away. Caroline's with me now."

"Is that so? Well she must have forgot to mention it the other night when we were ravishing each other in her living room..." Klaus smirked and then walked off leaving a baffled Enzo. Finding Marcel, they settled at a table with a bottle of bourbon and watched the people dance, just like the good old days..

* * *

><p>The party was a success and she was glad she didn't have to stay late and clean up, because she had hired people to do that. The night went by rather okay, Klaus didn't hit on her, and Kat was on her best behavior. Although Enzo seemed a little off, she figured it was because of Klaus and her dancing together. She quickly brushed off the negative thoughts as they pulled up to her apartment.<p>

"So what's you're deal with Klaus?"

"What?"

"Like are you seeing him too?"

"How can you even think that!"

"Its not a leap Caroline. Whenever you're around each other, with people even, its tense. To intense if you ask me. So what's the deal with you to?"

"We're nothing. Klaus is nothing. I can't believe we're having this conversation!."

"So you and him in you're living room was nothing?!"

Caroline didn't expect that.

She didn't answer, but her face said it all.

"Enzo-"

"Perhaps we shouldn't see each other anymore. I like you Caroline, I really do. But I can't be second to him." He sighed

"Come find me when you get that temporary happiness out of your system." He added before he turned back to the steering wheel. Caroline got out and watched him drive away. She felt horrible, he was a good guy and good guys don't deserve this.

Although a part of her had wondered if he were right.. Was Klaus a temporary happiness?

Reaching her bed at last she sighed after the days events. She wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed for a while. Some best friend time wouldn't hurt too, feeling nostalgic she called Katherine

"What's wrong?" Kat answered after the 2nd ring

"How do you know somethings wrong?"

"Well its 2 in the morning, and somethings wrong because you left with Enzo who I thought would be helping you break the bed by now." Kat muttered

"We ended things..." Caroline sighed. She wasn't particularly broken up about it, but she it wasn't like she was thrilled either, she felt horrible.

"What happened? or should I rather ask who..., heck should I even ask?" Katherine shrugged

Caroline just sighed

"Funnily enough, I was about to call you. I'm having a dinner party tomorrow, not a big thing, just the usuals.. So you can come by at like 7'ish?" Katherine muttered

"And by the usuals you mean Klaus too? I don't think I have the energy to deal with that Kat." She sighed

"Care, you're my best friend.. His my brother in law, you're like bound to cross paths sooner or later. Might as well get use to it and over it." Kat sighed

Katherine had a point. Although it would have been much easier if Klaus wasn't so insistent and infuriating.

"Soo your dramatic pausing.. I take it that's a yes then? I'll see you tomorrow bestie.. Kisses!" Katherine smiled ending the call.

Seeing Klaus for the third time this week? Oh joy

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Kat.." Caroline smiled as Elijah hugged her. She had pulled up at there house at exactly 7pm sharp. Caroline hated tardiness.<p>

"In the kitchen, could I get you some wine?" He offered following her to the kitchen

"Yeah thanks. Red please."

The kitchen was filled with dishes. Everything looked and smelled delicious.

"There's no way you cooked all this." Caroline laughed. Katherine couldn't even fry an egg.

"Well I might not be queen of the kitchen, but I do know how to order good take out that's passable for home cooked meals" she smirked

"That's true." Caroline shrugged popping a baby carrot into her mouth.

"Hey!" Katherine swatted her hand away

"No eating yet." Katherine commanded

The only reason why Klaus had come to this dinner in the first place was because Caroline was going to be here, other than that he didn't care about Kat and Elijah's dinner party.

Making himself comfortable in the living room, nursing a tumbler of bourbon. He heard all the fuss going on in the kitchen and smiled hearing Caroline's melodic voice. It was like music to his ears. He could just still and listen to her talk all day about anything really.

"And what's got you smilling like that?" Kol frowned

Hearing the light banter between their sister in law and Caroline coming from the kitchen he smiled sadistically. Klaus hated that smile, it was the one thing Kol got from Mikeal.

"Ah so Caroline's here." Kol grinned

"Better go make my presence known to the bl-"

"You will do no such thing. Caroline is here as our guest. You will be on your best behavior Kol." Elijah stated entering the living room to join his brothers

"As will you Niklaus.." Elijah added

"I didn't say anything." Klaus smirked

Soon after Elena and Stefan arrived, everyone took their place around the dinner table. Katherine took into account that Caroline wouldn't want to be seated next to Klaus, but that had meant that she would have to sit opposite him.

Caroline couldn't eat. Klaus was directly opposite her watching her like a hawk. She felt flustered. Angry, flattered.. No very angry.

The conversations had been the norm, Elena complaining about Stefan's crazy schedule, Katherine bragging about how well she fitted the high society wife role, Kol hitting on Caroline any chance he got always earning a scowl from Klaus, and both of them earning disapproval looks from Elijah who was not nearly impressed.

"So Enzo said the party was great Care, you must have outdone yourself yet again." Stefan smiled at Caroline. Caroline had totally forgotten that Stefan was a med-student at the hospital, so he must have known Enzo.

"Yeah.. I guess," she half smiled

"Who's Enzo?" Kol purred

"His none of your business." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"His Care's boyfriend." Stefan winked over at her

Caroline sucked in a breath, the only person who knew the truth was Katherine, oh well. Might as well come clean now.

"We're not together anymore.." She stated

"Oh..I'm so sorry..I didn't know." Stefan muttered

"Its fine." She smiled tight lipped

This was news to Klaus... Who smirked looking down to his meal. He was glad that moron backed off.

"We'll I think Caroline deserves better anyway." Klaus muttered causing everyone to look at him

"Oh and that better is.. You?" Caroline snorted

"Well not to blow my own trumpet..but yes. I believe it could be." He stated looking up to meet her fiery gaze.

Everyone at the table grew quiet, watching the pair opposite each other in awe.

"And why is that?" She scoffed

"I love you." He stated

Caroline swore all the air had been sucked out of her. Elijah had choked slightly on his meat, Kat had wide eyes, even Kol stared jaw hanging on the ground.

"Are you crazy!" Caroline fired back

"No." Klaus stated calmly. Totally unphased, even if it took him a lot to say those 3 words he thought were true,

"Then what are you saying?"

"That I love you." He muttered

"You're nuts." She scoffed

"Why? Because I love you?" He frowned

Why couldn't she just accept it? She felt it too.

"You don't love me."

"Excuse me, now how would you know that? Don't tell me that I'm not in love with you." He rolled his eyes.

"Niklaus.." Elijah started

"Nik, Elijah.. Just Nik." Klaus sighed

"Nik, Nik you are sick!." Caroline shrieked

"You're just doing this to irritate me, because of what happened with Enzo.." She added

"No I'm not. You're a grown woman capable of having relationships with whomever you choose." He stated. Although he was really glad she and Enzo were over, that was one less thing to worry about.

"Alright I'm putting an end to this right now." Caroline scoffed getting up from the table stomping off. Klaus soon followed in suit.

"So how about dessert then." Elijah stated to the remaining people at the table who all looked baffled.

* * *

><p>"Caroline...love listen to me." Klaus said walking after her outside in the back garden.<p>

"Go away."

"But what have I done? Why are you so angry..."

"How long have you known me Klaus?"

"Almost 2 months, well counting the day we met on the phone as well." He smiled

"Listen.. You don't even know me." She sighed

"I do." He stated

"Really...what do you know?" She rolled her eyes

"Well... You're an events organizer.. Quite a good one might I add. You're beautiful, you dance very well... You're somewhat of a neurotic control freak, you hate latecomers...and I love you." He smirked

"You can't be in love with me!" She shrieked.

"Why, what's wrong with you?" He frowned

"With me? Nothings wrong with me. Its you! The problem is you. You need to get your head checked." She scoffed

"Caro-"

"You think a 2 month period, half of what was probably just hostility is love?" She interrupted

"What else can you call this?. Ever since I met you... There's something between us and don't deny that you feel it too." He fired back

"Yes there is... But it can't be love." She sighed

"Why? Sweetheart listen.."

"Look we don't know each other okay.. At least not well enough to call it love." She reasoned taking a seat on the outside bench.

"If we need to get to know each other better, that let's do that. If we need to understand each other, let's spend more time together." He replied sitting next to her.

"All this because I'm a good dancer.." She muttered

"No. Because maybe this is love, and maybe it isn't. Unless we give it a chance, how will we ever find out love?"

"It won't work Nik, I know it won't." Caroline sighed.

Klaus felt the tug at his heart hearing her call him Nik. He felt like he was breaking through to her.

"Why?" He asked

"By the time you wake up, I'm working. My job is demanding, it keeps me out at night sometimes. And you.. You're at the studio most of the time, or exhibits. How do we turn this into a relationship. Where the time?" She replied

"So...let's live together." The words were out of his mouth faster than he could think.

"What.." Caroline thought he might have been on drugs or something earlier, but now she was convinced that he was completely mental.

"Yes! Think about it... You live alone in a overpriced apartment, I live alone too.. Let's live together." He urged her

"No Nik, I'm not going to live with you." Caroline sighed

"Why not? You just said that we don't have the time to meet each other, this way we'll get that chance." He smiled

"We're barely know each other.. We met like two months ago, and we hated each other. How can I live with you?"

"That was before I really met you Caroline." He sighed

"So what? Should we let go of our feelings because we have demanding jobs?" He stated

Caroline sighed

"Look sweetheart, I don't know what we have between us exactly.. But I want to find out, because if it is love, then I don't want to loose it. He sighed

"No Nik." She rolled her eyes. He was crazy if he thought she would share a house let alone a bed with him!. Yes she liked him but that was a big step and she wasn't even sure if he was a temporary happiness yet...

"Hey, wait a minute. You're not thinking..." Klaus frowned seeing the look on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline. We'll live in separate rooms." He added

"Just what did you mean then.." She crossed her arms

"We'll live in the same house, we'll eat breakfast together, watch TV together. And we'll share the chores. Then you'll find out what I'm actually like, how I live at home, when I wake up-" he started

"Which is in the afternoon." Caroline snorted

"Very funny. but listen..I'll find out what you're like, what you like doing, what your problems are, which shows you like watching, which games you like playing..." He smiled

"Do you like scrabble?" He added

"I love scrabble." She stated

"See? I hate scrabble." He smiled, hoping he finally convinced her.

"Its too hasty.." She spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Maybe.. But if we can't tolerate each other..then we just go our separate ways. Simple." He stated

"It's not so simple Nik." She sighed

"I'm sorry." She added looking to her hands in her lap.

"Fine. Maybe you're right, maybe there is nothing between us. And even if there is, it'll go away. Life moves on." He scoffed.

"But 10 years later, when you wake up one morning to find a fat, rich doctor snoring next to you..won't you ask yourself, was there something? Could something have happened?. But then there will be no answers, because you didn't give it a chance. Maybe Nik and Caroline could've been something, maybe not.. But we'll never find out." Klaus muttered before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone likes the chapter. Sorry for killing the Carenzo buzz so quickly. I just don't want to prolong the inevitable *Klaroline* :) <strong>

**I know I might have dropped the 'Love' bomb kinda early, but Klaus merely thinks its love. They still kinda figuring it out as they go along.**

**I'd really love to hear you're thoughts on what Caroline should do after Klaus's confession. **

**So review review review**

**Until the next chapter sweethearts **

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the basics

**Chapter Seven : Back to the basics **

* * *

><p>Klaus awoke to the annoying buzz of his phone on the night stand. It was after 1pm, and he was still in bed. Usually this was totally normal, only he didn't feel as care free and lazy as he always did. He felt annoyed, confused, vulnerable. He had left Kat and Elijah's house last night, and wasn't even surprise Caroline hadn't stopped him. He knew moving in together was a big step, but he really wanted to explore what they had between them, and he knew that deep down Caroline wanted it too.<p>

Groaning, he reached out to shut the bloody thing off. What if it were Rebekah?

Sighing he answered the phone head still buried underneath the pillow, barely even checking the caller ID

"What.." He growled.

...

...

...

"I don't ever have to cook?"

He heard a familiar voice on his phone, and quickly shot up out of bed in an upright position.

It was Caroline.

His entire mood changed.

"Not an omlette, not even a cup of tea." He smirked

"And separate rooms.. Far away from eachother." She added

"Done." He smiled

"..Okay." She sighed

"So should we start looking for a place then?" He grinned

"Woah, control yourself." Caroline snorted

"I'm coming over. We'll talk it through properly." He stated before ending the call and jumping into a quick shower. This day just went from awful to awesome.

Caroline sighed after the phone call with Klaus.

After the dinner at Kat's last night, she couldn't sleep. His words haunted her, made her doubt every excuse she came up with.

After much deliberation and a reasonable waiting period, she decided to end her misery and call him.

He sounded awfully grumpy, no thanks to her obviously. But thought it was quite amusing how quickly his tone changed after figuring out it was her calling.

She didn't know what she was doing. But she was doing it anyway.

For once, she didn't have a plan...and it felt wonderful!

* * *

><p>"I don't trust single people.." The grumpy woman snarled causing Klaus and Caroline to cringe inwardly.<p>

After he had come over, they quickly decided to go house hunting. Things were going so fast... But neither had complained. She had though, texted Katherine constantly keeping her in the loop, because knowing Klaus...Elijah probably already knew about it, and Kat would have her head if she wasn't the one to tell her.

Driving through the many streets of New Orleans toward the much further end of it, they reached their destination; the house was beautiful.

Caroline fell instantly inlove. But before they could go in, they had to meet with the owner/land lady.

She was a short chubby redhead with a very distracting mole on her left cheek. Speaking to her, it was hard not to stare at it, it was just so..big and gross.

"As I've said.. I don't trust single people. Simply because they're reckless, and dirty and noisy and-" the old woman started

"Look we just want to rent your house. We don't want to cause any problems." Caroline smiled

"I can see that. I can see that you're...okay. A nice married couple." She muttered

Deciding to just go with it they both smiled at the woman. They both liked this house, and just judging it from the outside.

"When did you get married?" The woman asked

"Last year."

"A week ago." They answered at the same time causing the lady to frown.

Cursing inwardly, Caroline quickly recovered the situation. "What I meant was that, we got married last year... But we're still so in love. It feels as if it were just a week ago." She smiled warmly and then turned to smile at Klaus who smiled and winked at her.

"And kids?" The woman asked

"There wasn't really much time for that. We both work so it didn't really fit into our schedule." Klaus replied

"My name is Ms Murphy. You can call me Ms Murphy. Now come, let me show you the house." She replied tight lipped.

"Home sweet home." Murphy muttered after opening the door and letting them in.

It was beautiful.

All the walls were white with big glass windows and laminated floors. It had a built-in kitchen and living room space. Outside at the back was a little balcony over-looking the beautiful lake and city. There were of course 2 bedrooms, and only one bathroom.

Besides the one bathroom, Caroline was crazy about everything. And so was Klaus.

"So you want the house?" She asked after showing them around the place.

"Just give us a moment please." Klaus smiled pulling Caroline aside.

"Nice house, but Murphy Mc Mole gives me the creeps." Klaus frowned

"Its not like she's going to be living with us. The rooms are nice." Caroline smiled

"Dibbs on the bigger one." She added quickly

"Fine. I'll go talk to her." He smirked

Turning around Klaus was startled as Ms Murphy was right infront of him. Her mole staring straight at him.

"Crap! You scared me." He sighed

"I have that effect on people." Ms Murphy shrugged

"So you want the house?" She asked

"Yes." He smiled

"One year's rent in advance." She replied

"What?!" Klaus and Caroline both shrieked.

"Read my lips... One year's rent in advance." She repeated herself

"But why?" Klaus frowned

"Well like I said.. I don't trust." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"One year's rent in advance. Who does she think she is.." Elijah muttered.<p>

"She is the owner." Klaus sighed

Elijah and Klaus were driving in a moving van, taking the last of the furniture to the house where Caroline and Katherine were already packing out.

"And where'd you get the money from?" Elijah asked

"I encashed my bonds." Klaus muttered lowly

"What? I thought you were saving that to buy your own gallery.." Elijah frowned

"I know." He sighed

"How is Caroline getting the money?"

"She's taking out a loan against her salary."

"I hope you both know what you're doing." Elijah sighed

Reaching the house, Klaus and Elijah carried the last of the furniture in.

"Caroline, where do you want this?" Klaus asked

"Over there is fine." She smiled

"I can't believe you're doing this." Katherine laughed.

"But in a way I think its great. Keep the spare room open for Kol maybe." Katherine teased

"Sorry sister, that's Caroline's room." Klaus replied to Katherine's comment

"What do you mean?" Katherine frowned

"Which word didn't you understand.. Caroline or room?" Klaus rolled his eyes

"Dude! You're living in separate rooms?!" Katherine laughed earning a scowl from Klaus

"What's all the giggling about?" Caroline asked joining them in the living room space along with Elijah.

"You didn't tell me you're staying in separate rooms Care.." Katherine wiggled her eyebrows

"Katerina.." Elijah started trying to calm his wife down seeing Caroline blush crimson red.

"What? They're living together but staying in different rooms." Kat giggles holding onto Elijah to prevent herself from falling to the floor from all the laughter.

"I think its time we took our leave." Elijah smiled at Caroline and Klaus

"I think that would be good." Klaus growled

"Yeah. You two enjoy your separate rooms, and we'll enjoy our single." Katherine purred wrapping her arms around Elijah's waist.

"Bye Care. Klaus." After saying their goodbyes, Katherine and Elijah left.

"Well todays the first day so you don't have to cook." Caroline smirked

"Wow thanks boss." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Shall we order in?" She asked

"Sure. What do you feel like? Chinese? Mexican? Indian?". He asked, mainly listing all the things he liked.

"Pizza. A nice hot crispy yummy pizza." Caroline smiled

Klaus frowned.

"You don't like pizza?" Caroline asked

"No love. Pizza's fine I-"

"Forget it. Let's get something else." She replied

"No I've had pizza. I did." He muttered lowly.

"Nik, you don't have to like everything I do." Caroline sighed

"I like pizza." He frowned really unconvincingly

Eventually they were settled on the laminated floors surrounded by burning candles. There were still many boxes around them they had yet to unpack, but for now they sat and ate the pizza.

Caroline was on to her third slice yet Klaus had barely eaten his first.

"Since it looks like I'll be the one finishing the pizza... Its my treat." She smiled

"Gee thanks." He teased

"Hmm now what do I get?" She asked eyebrows raised

"One second." He smiled before getting up and going to his room leaving Caroline who still sat on the floor.

"Caroline meet Romeo, Romeo meet Caroline." Klaus smiled holding a little glass bowl with a gold fish inside

"Hi Romeo.. Where's juliet?" Caroline giggled at the fish in Klaus's hands. She wouldn't ever have pegged him for a pet guy. Maybe a dog but a fish?

"Juliet's in my room" he smirked

"But nothing will happen between us in your absence mate." He spoke to the fish.

"Hmm no, I don't think his listening to you. His checking me out." Caroline teased

"I was afraid that might happen. Oi! Behave yourself." Klaus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Go on Romeo, get to know eachother. And I'll say good night to you both." He stated handing the bowl to Caroline and slowly started walking toward his room.

"You're going to bed?" She asked

"I've got a meeting with Lexi tomorrow." He replied

"Oh okay. I'll clear this up." She smiled putting the bowl down on the counter.

"Let it be, we'll clear it up tomorrow." He smiled

But the look on Caroline's face didn't exactly look like she fancied that idea. Ah..must be the OCD kicking in.

"Let me guess..if we don't clean up now, you won't be able to sleep all night?" He smirked

"No no, nothing like that. You're right. We'll do it in the morning." She smiled but then frowned watching Klaus walk back to her and reached for an apron.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Well if you can tolerate me not liking pizza, I guess I could tolerate cleaning up." He sighed

Caroline grinned. She was glad he understood her neurotic control freak side. The truth was that it would in fact have bothered her if she left the place dirty and gone to bed. She wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

"And.. Done. Can I go sleep now?" He asked sweetly packing away the last dish

"Sure." She smiled

"I hope atleast some of our habits match." She added

"They will, eventually." He winked

"I can't believe you don't like pizza." Caroline giggled picking up Romeo in his bowl.

"I like pizza.. Sometimes." Klaus made a face.

"Goodnight." She smiled

"Goodnight." He smiled back.

Caroline walked carefully back to her room and after finding a nice spot for Romeo, she sighed snuggling into bed for the night.

Although she could hear Klaus playing some music, he was probably painting or something.

"Keep it down. You don't want to wake up Murphy Mc Mole do you.." Caroline called out

"Sorry. What a grumpy little woman." Klaus giggled back turning off the music.

After the next few moments of silence he laid sat on the couch in the living room and thought about how they got here to this point right now. They were living together. Like actually living together, in the same house.

"Hey Caroline?.." He called out unsure if she were asleep or not

"Yeah?" She answered

"I still think I love you." He stated

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." She giggled

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Caroline and Klaus moved in together." Katherine stated shifting herself on the bed so that she straddled Elijah.<p>

"Hmm." Elijah responded by bringing his hands up to support her back.

"Do you think they're moving to fast..?" Kat frowned

"Well, I think they're adults capable of making their own decisions.." Elijah shrugged

"And I also think I want to kiss my wife." He added

Katherine smiled and then leaned down bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Elijah slipped his hands underneath her ass grabbing them, pushing her further down to him causing her to moan in his mouth, giving full access as his tongue darted out to dance with hers.

"Elijah..." Katherine gasped pulling away from him to get his attention

Elijah looking questionly at Katherine

"I stopped taking the pill." She half smiled

From the minute they got married Elijah had wanted nothing more than to have children. However Katherine felt it was too early and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of step in their relationship yet. Elijah loved her so he respected her decision. But that didn't mean he stopped yearning to have children of his own. They had discussed it many times and it was about 2 nights ago when he thought that maybe Katherine just didn't want children. Well that is until now

It wasn't that she didn't want to have children, its just that after everything that happened with her parents, her whole perspective on having a family changed. She didn't want her children to ever go through the things that she did, which is why she had been so skeptical on the idea of having them in the first place.

She loved her husband and would always try to give him all he desires, which is why she had decided that maybe she was just being foolish in comparing her and Elijah to her parents and her past situation. Elijah was a good husband and she had no doubt in her mind that he would make an exceptional father as well.

Elijah was speechless, all he could manage was a grin and grunt of glee as he yanked onto her flipping them around so he was ontop of her causing Kat to squeal

"I love you." He whispered before kissing her.

Katherine had no doubt in her mind that this step was what she wanted to take, and she was exceptionally glad it was one she was taking with Elijah.

All thoughts vanished from her mind however as soon as she felt his hard length against her stomach making her groan.

In an instant, Katherine was naked gasping for air as Elijah passionately ravished her neck and chest. He was shirtless, which gave her full access to run her hands and nails all along his hard back leaving marks in their trails.

Their kisses were not hurried as he wanted to make sure he took his time in pleasuring her properly. It wasn't their first time making love, but it was the first time they would be trying for a baby and he wanted to show her just how happy she made him. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he was.

Taking her breast into his mouth, he sucked hard softly nibbling on her sensitive flesh whilst kneading the other breast with his skillful hands. His ministrations drove Katherine crazy with want and pleasure.

Her back arched pushing her chest out further into his sucks and kisses as he continued to ravish her alternating between her breasts.

Her breaths were so fast and rugged she made sounds that she didn't even know she could make. Kissing her breasts softly, he started moving south of Katherine's body leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in his wake until he reached her belly button.

Before Katherine had time to process, she felt his hot mouth on her aching womanhood, tongue darting out between her wet folds having her cry out in bliss at the contact.

Her hands traveled down at their own accord and dug into his hair as he continued his attack on her wet core.

After sucking her clit hard enough that it was plump, he slid two fingers inside of her making her gasp out in excitement. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her as he continued to suck.

Her womanhood grew tight around his fingers and she clenched with every deep penetration. Elijah felt her clench around his fingers, knowing she was close to her climax and needing that last little push to throw her over the edge.

He pumped harder and then curled his fingers as he rubbed her clit vigorously with his thumb looking up at her as she cried out, shaking and trembling as the orgasm took over her. He continued to pump out her orgasm with his fingers when he withdrew to give her a passionate kiss. Seeing her orgasm wash over her put Elijah in an animal like frenzy that could not comprehend.

Katherine could taste herself on his tongue and it turned her on. So much so that she wanted him inside of her and was ready to go again.

Sensing her need, Elijah quickly ridded himself of his pants.

Positioning himself at her entrance he looked into her eyes that held so much love and hunger as he plunged inside of her. Katherine cried out at the deep entry of his hardened thick length.

Pleasure emerging from his deep penetration, Katherine held onto his shoulders for dear life.

She needed him. She wanted to feel him more.

Sensing the want from his wife, in one swift motion he repositioned them so that her long silky legs were over his shoulders. Thrusting into her from this angle he could quickly tell Katherine had liked it from the louder screams and groans escaping her mouth.

She felt her second orgasm on its way and clawed his back leaving more red marks in her wake. She was so consumed with the pleasure she felt, she thought she would black out.

"Look at me Katerina.." Elijah groaned out.

Oh the way he said her name.

It sped up the process and she felt nearer to her orgasm than before just by the way her name sounded leaving his hot mouth.

She held his gaze, fighting to keep her eyes open as her orgasm washed over her screaming out his name in sheer pleasure.

Seeing her come undone was the final push he needed to send him over as well.

And he released his seed inside of her riding out his orgasm until he was done.

In a heaped breathless state intertwined in nothing but white sheets, Katherine and Elijah drifted off to a deep slumber exhausted after going at it about 3 rounds more.

Katherine and Elijah have had sex plenty of times, but she had never felt the way he had made love to her so roughly almost animalistic before, it drove her crazy and guessed it had something to do with wanting to get her pregnant as soon as possible.

With her back pressed tightly against his chest, legs wrapped in each others, their breathing eventually evened out feeling completely at peace, serene and contempt.

* * *

><p>Caroline had woken up at about 8 am. She only had one meeting scheduled for today so she wanted to get done early in order to get that done so she could finish unpacking.<p>

She figured Klaus was either still sleeping since his day usually only started when he woke up which was close to 1pm, or he was already out for his meeting.

Turning off the nozzle in the shower she quickly grabbed her towel wrapping it around her before stepping out. Her hair was dripping wet and it was slightly chilly as she opened the window to let the steam out.

She hadn't a clue as to why she didn't have a bathroom in her room. It would make things much less awkward by saving her a trip from the bathroom all the way down the passage to her room, and it wasn't like she could prance around naked, she was living with Klaus now.

Although the prancing around naked might not be such a bad idea, she thought stepping out of the steamy bathroom.

Turning around after closing the bathroom door to continue to her bedroom, Caroline gasped as she came face to face with a figure leaning on wall frame obliquely from the bathroom smirking at the sight of her.

"Klaus..You scared me." Caroline sighed pulling the towel tighter around her body.

Klaus was at a lost for words.

She was a sight to behold, body glistening with water droplets from the hot shower, hair dripping wet surrounding her beautiful face, chest rising and falling fast from the earlier shock of him standing here no less.

"Stop staring." Caroline stated rolling her eyes as she noticed his eyes travel all over her body. She felt flustered under his gaze and it wasn't helping that she only had a towel covering her lady parts from him.

"Sorry.." He muttered dropping his gaze

"How come you're still here?" She frowned

"The meeting was cancelled." He smiled

"Then how come you're up this early?" She asked

"Thanks to a whole lot of alarms." He replied

"Why?" She frowned

"So that I could see you walk from the bathroom to your bedroom." He smirked

"Right..." Caroline muttered looking down trying to hide her red cheeks

"You know something.." He started walking towards her.

"You look beautiful," he muttered coming within inches of her face as she pressed her body against the bathroom door.

"And you smell great.." He whispered leaning in closer to her.

Caroline's heart was beating fast. So rapidly that she swore it would pop right out of her chest.

Did he know the effect he had on her?, in addition to their close proximity that was not helping at all might she add.

"Thank you.. Now I'm wet and cold, so I'm going to go to my room" she croaked out managing to find her voice turning to sprint to her room.

"Listen.." Klaus stated grabbing hold of her arm before she could go, pulling her towards him yet again.

"Have you got 10 minutes to spare?" He purred

"Why.." She muttered

"Just 10 minutes.." He whispered against her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Yes.." She gasped, closing her eyes

Klaus smirked at the way he was affecting her. He could even see the hardened shape of her nipples through the towel...

However, as much as he wanted to, that was not the reason he needed her for 10 minutes..

"Good. Go get dressed and then meet me out on the patio." He winked walking away leaving a very flustered Caroline.

In a couple of minutes she was dressed and her hair was up in a bun as she walked down the passage towards the patio to find Klaus.

"I can't believe you cooked me breakfast." Caroline smiled as she and Klaus sat at the outside table on the patio having breakfast. He had cooked her breakfast and much to her surprise it was really really good. Who knew Klaus could cook?

"Well it is the most important meal of the day love.

"Hmm." Caroline hummed in agreement to busy enjoying her food to even properly respond to Klaus earning a chuckle from him.

"This is really good.. I didn't know you could cook." Caroline smiled

"Well, it was something I had to learn living alone from a young age." He shrugged

Caroline nodded in understanding before taking another fork full of omlette goodness.

"I never really have the time or effort to cook a proper breakfast." Caroline snorted

"Well from now on, you'll eat a proper breakfast every day sweetheart." Klaus winked at her

"That'll mean you have to get up early everyday." She teased knowing how well he liked to sleep late, well he always slept till late anyway.

"I'll get use to it.." He muttered smiling at her

"Oh..look at the time. I'm really late. Gotta go bye." She quickly replied before awkwardly getting up and sprinting to her bedroom to finish getting done and getting out of the house. She could no longer keep herself in check around Klaus, not with the way he had been recently; all sweet, caring and charming.. It was hard.

Klaus was frustrated yet happy at the same time. He cleared up the table before going to wash up the dishes. So what if he was a little domesticated now.. He knew how OCD his house mate was and he knew she would appreciate it, so he did it anyway.

Packing the last dish into the drip board, his phone beeped indicating one voice mail message. That was strange, he never heard his phone ring?

**"Big brother!.."** Klaus sighed hearing Kol's voice boom through the device

**"Its been forever since I've seen you, heard you and Caroline finally got together..literally. Like what's up with all of you getting serious? Anyway. Seeing as you're now whipped in toatl sense of the word, I suggest a boys night! I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll come by to your new place that you never invited me to yet later."** Kol stated and the message ended

Oh great

That was just what he needed..NOT

He remembered exactly what had happened the last time he went out with Kol, and he was in mood for any more dramatics no thank you.

Although he did miss his younger brother annoyingness and all, he decided to indulge him. Perhaps there was a way to have a 'boys night' without any dramatics...

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand women! I mean if you don't want the answer then why did you ask the question.." Stefan sighed into his drink.<p>

Surprisingly Kol had come by with Stefan. Seems the brooding Salvatore clicked with the Mikealson boys pretty well. And here the 3 of them sat at a bar a few roads away from the house sipping on bourbon.

Stefan had a huge fight with Elena, and now thought the 2 of them were just dying to hear it. Fortunately for him, Klaus was in a good mood so he decided to pretend like he listened.

"Thrice I told her, 'no you haven't put on weight.' And then she started up again 'you're lying Stefan you're lying'" he imitated Elena much to Kol's amusement earning a chuckle from him.

Klaus was somewhat interested in the conversation. He didn't know Elena personally, although it always fascinated him how different Elena and Katherine were from eachother and also how Caroline had manage to become friends with them, they sounded crazy!

"So what'd you say mate?" Klaus asked trying to show some interest

"I said its okay if you've put on a couple of kilo's it doesn't make a difference to me." Stefan shrugged pressing his lips into a fine line

"Ohhhhh wrong answer." Klaus frowned chuckling.

"She started throwing biscuits at me.." Stefan sighed

"And not the whole packet..she was throwing them one by one aiming each one at me" He added

"Crap. What'd you do?" Kol asked genuinely amused by this story. Who knew little Elena Pierce had her sisters feisty flare after all..

"Ate them all. She kept throwing and I kept eating." Stefan shrugged causing both Mikealsons to erupt in laughter

"Then she eventually ran out of biscuits and started crying." He sighed

"..'I'm going to Kat's house, I don't wana be here I don't love you'." He imitated Elena

"And I thought ha.. Let her go for while, she needs to cool down, and I'm going out with guys so.. Its a win-win." Stefan smirked downing a shot.

"I'll apologize tomorrow." He added.

"What else will she do mate." Klaus smirked reassuring Stefan. In some weird twisted way, he could actually see himself becoming good friends with the brooding Salvatore.

"Boys night out!." Kol stated raising his glass to his other two companions, earning a raise of their glasses, downing their shots in one go.

"Hi boys." Caroline appeared next to Klaus smiling at them

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Kol frowned

"Why? Nik asked me.." Caroline frowned turning away from them and toward the bartender to order a drink

"Boys night out Nik! BOYS!" Kol mouthed angrily to his older brother

"She had a meeting around the corner mate, I said we could go home together.." Klaus rolled his eyes. The truth was that he didn't trust himself around Kol at all, which is why he invited Caroline along on the trip knowing he'd never fuck up this way.

"Why is there a problem?" Caroline asked coming back to her place next to Klaus looking at Kol and Stefan.

"No-. No problem at all love." Kol smiled pretentiously.

"Nope." Stefan winked. He didn't mind having Care around, she was a close and good friend.

"How was your day?" Klaus asked Caroline

"The meeting went longer than usual." She sighed

"Wana get something to eat?" He asked

"No thanks. But listen, have I put on weight?" Caroline asked eyeing Klaus wearily.

Stefan and Kol dropped their heads in their hands at the comment. What is up with women and weight these days!

"Put on? I think you need to gain a few kilo's sweetheart." Klaus smirked

"Really?" Caroline grinned hugging him before walking off to get her drink

"And that... Is how you do it boys." Klaus winked at Kol and Stefan.

* * *

><p>It was 3am in the morning when Caroline's phone rang eliciting a groan from the sleeping blonde.<p>

Checking the caller I.D she saw it was Kat.

"Hey..Kat." Caroline yawned

Klaus simultaneously got a call as well and instantly cursed the person because they were disturbing his much needed sleep. Like who calls this time of the morning?

It was Elijah.

Bloody moron. He thought

"What is it Elijah.." Klaus growled

"What?! That's great news! Oh my god." Caroline squeeled after hearing her friend confirm that she was indeed pregnant.

**XXXX**

"Are you mad?" Klaus muttered wide eyed after hearing his brother share the news about the pregnancy

**XXXX**

"Wow! When did you find out?" Caroline grinned into her phone

**XXXX**

"What was the bloody hurry mate, haven't you heard of protection?" Klaus frowned, face pressed against the device in frustration.

**XXXX**

"Oh Kat I'm so happy for you.." Caroline smiled tearing up with Kat on the phone.

**XXXX**

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Staying up nights, changing diapers..." Klaus muttered to his older brother on the phone

**XXXX**

"I know! Seeing them walk for the first time, hearing them speak." Caroline giggled sitting up in bed with the phone pressed to her ear.

**XXXX**

"No Elijah. You're life's over." Klaus sighed into the phone.

**XXXX**

"Oh Kat, this is such a bright new chapter." She grinned.

**XXXX**

"I have no words Elijah.. I have no words." Klaus sighed ending the call.

Elijah and Katherine were going to have a baby. Well his brother's life was officially over.. He thought. Hearing a squeal elicit from Caroline's room, he assumed her best friend had informed her of it too no doubt.

He couldn't picture Elijah with a baby.

A man in a good Armani suit holding a baby in a diaper.. The thought alone had him rolling his eyes with a chuckle before switching his phone off and going back to sleep where it was older brother and baby free.

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to all the new fav's and followers<strong>

**Hope the Kalijah smut was okay lol **

**Reviews good and bad are appreciated**

**Until the next chapter sweethearts ;)**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8: You smell like home

**Chapter 8 : You smell like home.**

**AN: As some of you may have noticed, this story follows the original plot of the movie 'Salaam Namaste' :)**

**It wasn't a planned thing, I really enjoyed the movie so I just sorta infiltrated it. Not everything will be based on the movie although the story will follow the movie plot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"How cute aren't these little shoes!" Katherine squealed holding up a pair of baby booties.<p>

"They're adorable." Caroline smiled at Kat who threw them into the cart as they continued to stroll down the aisle at Babies R Us.

"Everything in the cart is pink.." Kol frowned

"Yeah so.." Katherine rolled her eyes

"Well what if its a boy?" He snorted

"Its a girl. I can feel it..." Kat smirked

"I didn't ask you to come to be a commentator. You're here to help carry bags." She added

Katherine had only found out 3 days ago that she was pregnant and was about 2 weeks along, but was insistent on going baby shopping as soon as possible so she asked Caroline and even Kol to tag along. Kol and the two best friends had suprisingly grown close in quite a short time. They learned how to deal with his humor and personality.

Katherine was convinced it was a girl, which is why most of the things in the cart was pink.

"I mean think about it Katerina, there are 4 boys and only one girl in our family." Kol shrugged putting in a few blue one'zies.

"Well there's two girls and one boy in mine." Katherine rolled her eyes taking the blue one'zies out of the cart and putting it back on the shelf.

"Why don't you buy white or yellow things? They're unisex." Caroline suggested

"Euw no. Yellow and white are dull and predictable. My daughter is anything but predictable." Katherine smirked walking further down the aisle

Caroline's phone buzzed indicating an incoming call..

"Hello?"

"Hello love."

"Hi.." She smiled and Kol rolled his eyes already knowing who it was Caroline was on the phone with.

"I can't make it tonight to pick you up love, I've got a meeting with Lexi and some corporates interested in a few paintings.. You carry on with Katerina." He sighed

"No its okay. I've got to do some shopping for the house anyway." She shrugged

"I'll see you at home. I'll be late." He stated

"And I'll be waiting." She replied

She smiled before ending the call.

"God you and Klaus should just do the dirty already and get it over with." Kat snorted

"You mean they've never...?!" Kol asked shocked

"Dammit Kat.." Caroline groaned walking off red in embarresment, now they would never hear the end of it from Kol

"Oh.. Wait till I get Nik with this." Kol giggled mischiefly.

"You will do no such thing." Kat stated before hitting Kol against the back of his head

Kol huffed in protest before taking hold of the cart and pushing on behind his sister-in-law like a trained dog.

* * *

><p>To say Klaus was exhausted was an understatement. Not only had he sit in a 2 hour or so meeting with the most indecisive people ever, but he then had to go over some last minute checks with Lexi about another client's painting preferences.<p>

All he wanted to do was get home..

The idea that the 'home' he was refering to was now the home he shared with Caroline, and made it somehow seem 100 times better and more like a home.

Looking back to his old lifestyle, he had been happy to go home..but that was because it was the only place he could have peace and quiet.

But now, it was the happiness that sparked from going home to not only peace and quiet, but a house with a certain blonde beauty in it.

It was almost 2 in the morning when Klaus unlocked the front door to the house.

It was quite dark, so he took it Caroline had been long time sleeping already.

Switching on the lights, Klaus stared in awe to his surroundings...

The house was decorated beautifully with not a single cardboard box in sight.

The kitchen had been stocked, the lighting had been done, even the living room space that was decked in earthy yet elegant themed furniture.

The scent in the air was of vanilla and sweet lavender and that was the cherry on top to the wonderful new furnished home.

This was his home..

Not because it was now properly and fully furnished, but because it smelled like Caroline.

Just taking a huge whiff of the familiar sweet scent he smiled.

"And..?"

"Shit!.. You scared me!. I thought you were sleeping." Klaus breathed out after hearing Caroline's sudden voice come out from behind him.

He turned around to meet her amused gaze.

She had her hair down in natural curls just the way he always liked, but never told her.

A yoga pants that shaped out her body quite nicely and a oversized vintage looking 'Mystic Falls High' sweatshirt.

She was the picture of perfection.

"Not before you came home." She smiled

"Well I've got a lot more work lined up.. So I'll be late most nights." He sighed

"I'll get used to it." She winked. Using his earlier words back at him and then walked further into the living space doing a little twirl and then looking at him with her eyebrows raised

"The house looks amazing love." He smiled

"Thanks." She smiled back

"You did this all in one day?" He frowned

"Yeah well.. Kat helped a little." She shrugged

"Aren't the curtains a little to silky?" He frowned looking at the light shade of blue silk curtains that were somewhat transparent hinting at the beautiful city view.

"And what are the candles for, we never have power cuts." He added

"You aren't even slightly romantic." Caroline rolled her eyes at him

"I love these candles." She frowned picking said candles up from the coffee table

"Smell them." She urged holding them out infront of Klaus.

"What?" He frowned

"Smell them, they're scented candles." She sighed

Klaus leaned forward and inhaled the candle scent. It smelled like vanilla.. And lavender.

So this was why she always had that scent around her..

The thin string of the candle slightly brushed against Klaus's nose causing an itch and ilicited a sneeze.

Caroline frowned

"You don't like anything do you.." Caroline muttered looking dejectedly at the floor.

"No! I love it." He urged

"Difference number 3." Caroline stated before leaving Klaus alone in the living room space as she proceeded to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The sun shone fiercely through the window indicating yet another new and beautiful day in the life of Katherine Mikealson.<p>

Smiling with her eyes still shut, she streched out like a simese cat on the king sized authopedic bed. Reaching out to her side to feel her husband...that wasn't there? His side of the bed that was always warm and familiar was now cold and unslept in.

It was Sunday, he wasn't working nor did he have any meetings scheduled. Elijah had insisted on working from the home office so that he could spend more time with her now that they were expecting. So if he wasn't at work he should have been here,

Frowning she opened her eyes and scowered the large bedroom for him. Looking towards the en suite she called out his name, but no reply.

Getting a little worried and a bit anxious, she slipped on her matching silk robe and cautiously tip toed out the bedroom towards the staircase.

Bare foot walking down the stairs, it hit her..

The wonderful aroma that elicited from the kitchen of eggs, bacon and all sorts of greasey goodness.

She knew exactly where Elijah was.

Flipping over the last two crumpets, Elijah looked up as he noticed his wife's cute little head peak in from the doorway.

"Goodmorning." He smiled at her adoringly

". ," Kat smirked taking in how good he looked this morning. There he stood behind the stove in nothing but a sweatpants. His hard toned chest glistened as the early morning sun shone through the large windows of the kitchen accentuating his toned and chiseled figure that had her mouth drooling for something other than the greasy breakfast.

She walked around the counter and stood behind his back, wrapping her petite arms around his chiseled form as he continued to tend to the crumpets in the pan.

"I made you breakfast just the way you like it.. Greasy and in large portions." He teased

"Yummy." She exclaimed coming to his side grabbing a slice of crisp bacon and ploping it into her mouth

"Katerina, where are you're shoes.." Elijah sighed

"You know walking bare foot will get you both sick." He added placing a protective hold onto her belly.

She just loved how over protective he got..

"Well when I woke up to an empty bed.. I didn't have time to think of slippers, I just wanted to find you.." She purred

"You know how sexy you look while cooking me breakfast.." She bit her lip running her long fingers along his smooth chest.

Katerina was a very sexually aware being, and being with her for years now Elijah was accustomed to this quite well. However as soon as they found out she was expecting.. It was as if Kat had went on overdrive getting a quick fix whenever she could, not that he minded of course.

Lower and lower her hands dropped until they reached the front of his sweatpants.

Katherine ran her fingers atangonizingly slow over the fabric of his pants over his now throbbing manhood.

Elijah's breathing became laboured and the next thing Katherine new, she was lifted up onto the counter with her husband devouring her mouth and neck while her hand worked furiously at his pants.

"You...will be the death of me.." He breathed out as she slipped his hard length out of his pants and wrapped her long slender legs around his waist bringing him closer.

They were both lost in a animal-like frenzy completely focused on satisfying eachother, getting as much of the other person as possible. Both breathing heavy, becoming hot and sensitive to the touches and moans that were elicited.. Both completely forgetting about the crumpets that were now burnt black in the pan.

* * *

><p>"Nik!" Caroline called out to him apon enetering the bathroom they shared.<p>

Since there was only one bathroom, it had become hard to alternate between them since Klaus always spent very long periods of time in the bathroom having his 'morning release' accompanied by the newspaper.

It was gross, yet it was Klaus so Caroline had learned to get used to it and alternated around his 'excretion time'.

However the door of the bathroom was slightly ajar so he couldn't be doing 'that'. The shower wasn't running either and waiting ever so patiently to take her morning shower, Caroline eventually gave in and went inside of the bathroom to investigate what it was that Klaus was up to.

A little starteld by the call of his name from Caroline he jerked his head to the side earning a deep cut from the razor blade he had in his hands from shaving.

"Ah..crap!." He groaned feeling the sharp pain

"Oh shit." She stated coming face to face with Klaus who was now bleeding. She realised he had been shaving and she startled him causing him to cut himself

"No, no its fine. Is it...bleeding?" He frowned.

It wasn't that he didn't like blood, its just that seeing blood brought too many unwanted memories for him, especially if being around hospitals accompanied that. It was by choice that he stayed far far far away from all of those.

"Yes." Caroline frowned.

The cut looked deep, not alarmingly deep but deep enough to go to the doctor for stiches kinda deep.

By the worried expression on Caroline's face, Klaus gulped and turned around to face the mirror he had previously been looking into while he shaved.

There he was met with the wound in his neck just below his left ear that was bleeding.

"Crap." He muttered

"Let me take a look." Caroline added moving towards him

"No. Its alright." He replied

"No Nik, its not alright. It looks like a really bad cut. You need to see a doctor." She stated. Her voice being a little raised after hearing his stupid manly pride of refusing to see a doctor.

After hearing the words 'bad' 'cut' and 'doctor' Klaus's whole face drained of colour.

"No! No doctors. I'm fine sweetheart." He urged

"Nik, it looks like you need stiches! Quit being such a baby." She frowned

"No..no stiches." He shrieked

"Listen.. I know my system okay, I'm fine." He added

"Stop being difficult you need a doctor." Caroline wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was stubborn like that.

"No Caroline! I don't like doctors and I definately do not like hospitals either." Klaus exclaimed

Caroline was taken back by his sudden change in tone and physically cringed at his screaming tone.

"What's it about doctors and hospitals that's got you so spooked.." Caroline muttered softly feeling bad and confused after seeing Klaus look dejected and somewhat troubled.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to shout. I just, I don't like doctors or hospitals, best you leave it at that." He sighed

"Well, atleast let me take a look at it? I'm not a doctor."

XXXX

"Stop moving." Caroline sighed

"It'll burn.." Klaus cringed

Klaus was laying on his back fists clenched shut at his sides on his bed while Caroline straddled him leaning slightly down with cotton and antiseptic in hand tending to the wound in his neck.

"It won't." She rolled her eyes. Sometime Klaus was like a putelant child.

"It will." Klaus muttered eyes shut with his face srunched up.

"You won't even know when it happens." Caroline sighed struggling to dab the cut since Klaus quite wiggling and wriggling underneath her form.

Realising she wasn't going to achieve anything like this.. She decided on another approach.

"Close your eyes, and think of something nice.." She stated

"Like?" Klaus frowned eyes still shut

"Like anything. Something you like."

Klaus sighed. He didn't know, he couldn't think right now.

"Imagine me... In a towel." Caroline muttered lowly

Klaus immediately stilled and as his body calmed he actually started to imagine Caroline in a towel, just like that other morning he had seen her come out of the shower.

"Hmm.." Was all he could muster

"Just coming out of the shower.." She added onto her second piece of cotton as she cleaned all the blood from his neck.

"Yes." He whispered eyes still shut lost in an oblivion imagining Caroline

"My hair is wet.." She continued seeing that it was working.. Klaus had completely stilled

"Yes.."

"The water is dripping from my body.." Caroline muttered

"Yes.."

"You come close to me." She smirked relishing in the good idea she had because she was almost done and it seemed to have worked.

"Very close." He muttered imaging her in his head as he eyes remained shut.

"And.." She continued

"And.." Klaus whispered

"And..." She muttered

"And?!" Klaus groaned getting impatient and wanting her to continue the little picture he had going in his head about them.

"And...its done." She smiled

Klaus's eyes shot open in confusion

Then he suddenly remembered she had in fact been dressing his wound

"Its done?" He muttered

"Its done." She smiled

"Hey..finish the story." He added. Taking advantage of their position ontop of eachother. He face was inches away from hers and her petite curvy body was draped on his.

Caroline felt flustered she hadn't exactly thought this out before she straddled him and dressed his wound. Now she found herself in an awkward position ontop of him no less

She liked it.

She was tired of waiting and prolonging the inevitable.

"Come on.." He smirked

"You come closer to me.." She whispered staring into his eyes

Klaus lifted his head from the pillow closer to her face.

"And..." He muttered putting her loose curls that framed her beautiful blushed face behind her ears, so that he could see her face better and come even more closer

"Clo-" Caroline was cut off as Klaus's lips pecked on hers so softly.

He drawed back and gazed into her eyes as if asking for permission to continue..

Her eyes were filled with lust and hunger for him. She gasped

She then pulled him back towards her kissing him fiercely missing the feeling of his lips on hers. Those perfect rosy skillful lips, and tongue.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her form locking her in his embrace so that he had complete control over her and then continued to kiss her.

Gripping her ass, she gasped in his mouth and Klaus took the opportunity to invade her hot mouth with his tongue.

He kissed her again and again, with a driving desperation. Caroline didn't want to care about breathing, she just wanted this not to stop any time soon. She wanted to carry on feeling like this forever. It was insane and she loved it.

'This isn't love' Klaus told himself, and then thought.. 'Why give it a name? Its just incredible -and so is she.' Then he stopped thinking because he was too busy feeling.

Locking her legs within his, he flipped them over and now being ontop, he began to ravish her jawline trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck and collarbone eliciting lustful sounds from Caroline.

Still kissing her body, Klaus slid her tank top off her shoulders and then peeled away her booty shorts leaving her in her panty and bra.

"I have thought about taking off your clothes from the very second I saw you. Have you any idea how good you smell?" Klaus growled as he continued his ministrations to her

He unclipped her bra, and as he cupped on breast in his hand, he rasped

"You're perfect." He sighed and then sucked on her erect nipples until they were plump.

Caroline lay there, and realised that this was the first time in sex that she had actually surrended control. She had no idea that it could be such a spectacularly liberating experience.

This glorious contradiction made her giggle, and then she stopped...as she realised Klaus had moved south and was already pass her belly button yanking off her panty

All those thoughts vanished into her mind as the delicious and enormous gush of pleasure washed over Caroline as soon as she felt his hot and skilled mouth on her wet aching folds.

In and out Klaus would skill his tongue while his thumb worked vigarously on her clit making Caroline cry out in ecstasy.

It wasn't that she hadn't ever been mouth fucked before, its that she hadn't ever been mouth fucked like THIS before. Klaus was a god. And his tongue and excessive knowledge about these things were his powers. She was at his mercy.

Her walls clenched releasing her orgasm and Klaus helped her ride it out with his wonderful fingers.

Feeling the desperate urge of his member to be released. He dropped his pants and looked over her as she still regained composure from her first climax.

The beautiful blonde that lay sprawled out on his bed, legs spread wide while taking laboured breaths as she looked hungrily at him ready to go again.

She gave a fractured gasp as her hot, hungry eyes slid down his sleek hard body.

"Oh, my.." She whispered as he arranged his long length beside her before reaching out to his bedside cabinet to retrive a condom.

Sliding it on, she touched his skin. It was like warm silk.

"I want to touch you.." She muttered as she looked at him the intimate ache between her thighs was back and suddenly turned into an insistent throb.

Klaus held her eyes as she laid a hand on his belly, letting one finger trail downwards, then he groaned and leaning over, fitted his mouth to hers.

Caroline's hands slid into his hair as they kissed. He touched her everywhere, his clever hands gliding over her hot skin.

She groaned, feeling his cool fingers on her heated flesh and writehed with pleasure begging him in a husky, broken whisper not to stop.

"I won't sweetheart." He promised, pressing damp, open mouthed kisses to her neck and eyelids before plunging into the sweet moisture that was her mouth.

When she felt his hard member at her entrance she arched her back forward not wanting to waste a single second.

She parted her thighs even further for him earning a suprised look from Klaus.

Yes... She had been a cheerleader in highschool, don't underestimate her.. She smirked

He settled between her legs when Caroline entered a place she had never been before...

She was beyond sanity. She just knew that if he didn't take her now, she would die.

She screamed something to that effect and dug her nails in his back. In the moment before he thrust all the way into her, hard and hot. She closed her eyes, preserving for ever in her memory the image of his face drawn taut into a mask of raw and primitive need.

As he pumped into her she have a shocked little gasp and whispered 'yes' against the damp skin of his neck. She dug her nails into the firm smooth skin of his shoulders, said yes again as she caught on to the rhythm.

"Look at me.." He said thickly, and she did -just as it hit her so fast and strong that she stopped breathing. Muscles tightened, nerve endings throbbed, all in perfect blissful, mind-blowing harmony.

Insdie her she felt the heat of his pulsing release and her arms wrapped tight around him wanting to prolong this moment forever.

For a long time they just lay there, with his face turned into her neck, their sweat-slick bodies entwined, but finally he rolled away and gave her a sleepy, heartbreakingly gorgeous smile.

"I was tired sweetheart.. Next time it'll be better." He smirked

"Then next time I will die." She responded with total conviction. There was only so much pleasure a body could take.

Pulling her into his arms, he laughed huskily, breathed in her sweet vanilla scent and fell almost immediately asleep.

* * *

><p>It had been a good month for Caroline. Not only had she and Klaus grown closer, but the sex was totally amazing. In the total of one month so much had changed...<p>

Caroline had moved into Klaus's bedroom so they used her old room as a workspace for whoever needed it at the time, she had gone on the pill to simplify their sex life a little bit, Kat had a little bump that was totally adorable.., and Juliet was finally reunited with Romeo in their 'single' fish bowl in Klaus and Caroline's bedroom.

The routine they fell into was not only comfortable, but they had both enjoyed it imensely.

At nights he would work late and would come home to a trail of rose petals from the front door all the way to the bedroom where she would wait for him, he would cook a good dinner most nights for her if they were sick of take-out, and they had even started a gym membership together.

Klaus still didn't officially claim Caroline as his girlfriend or anything, nor did he have the worry of explaining to people what exactly they were since they just assumed.

He loved that they were not labeled yet they were so happy. Completely content with their lives and daily routine.

XXXX

It was a chilly morning as Caroline awoke in the warm embrace of a snoring Klaus. She felt so sorry for him, he was always working late and was really exhausted.. She wanted to do something special for him, maybe a romantic dinner and role-play? She knew he liked that.

First on the agenda for Miss OCD control freak of course was her morning jog. Caroline couldn't start her mornings properly without a breath of fresh air and to get her heart pumping.

She would love it if Klaus could join her but alas.. She knew how late he slept in the mornings when he didn't plan a romantic breakfast or anything so she let him sleep.

After sneaking out of his embrace, she quickly threw on a yoga pants and hoody before her run.

It was a chilly morning with a slight cold breeze sweeping in so she decided to run only half a mile.

After locking the front door with her set of keys, she was strectched out and ready for her run.

"Going running?" She heard a voice call out from the adjacent house owned by the landlady Ms Murphy. Only it wasn't the voice of the snobby grump.

"Yeah.." Caroline smiled coming face to face with a pretty woman who looked like she had just gotten out of the house too and was ready for a run as well.

"So you're the new tenant.." The woman smiled

"Well we kinda live here like a few months already, but I guess you could say that.. I'm sorry, who are you?" Caroline frowned

"Oh I'm the landlady's daughter." She smiled

"Do you mind if I join you? I usually run alone since well my mom is too old and lazy to do pretty much anything." She sighed and Caroline giggled

"Of course." Caroline smiled walking forward meeting the woman halfway. She hadn't even thought the grumpy Ms Murphy had children, and a pretty daughter at that, she didn't see much similarities.. Well except for the red hair of course.

"I'm Caroline by the way,"

"Nice to meet you Caroline."

"I'm Genevieve.."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuun!<strong>

**Yeah it can't be all sunshine and rainbows for too long now can it. Lol**

**And in case some of you may have forgotten, perhaps you should re-read chapter 1 to remember exactly what part Genevieve has in all this hmm...?**

**And I know Klaus had previously proclaimed his so called love for Caroline, but remember that at that point he himself wasn't all too sure what they had. Relationships are not his forte so it was merely the idea of love at the time. Right now he sort of comes to realize that he doesn't think his inlove with her...but what do you guys think? **

**Sorry I took longer than usual to update, I'm in my final year of school, so its been slightly hectic although I will continue to update as much as possible. ;)**

**Hope the chapter was okay**

**Review review review**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 9 : The calm before the storm**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing **

* * *

><p>The side of his bed where the blonde beauty that haunted his thoughts in reality and in his dreams was empty..<p>

It usually was since he had always slept late. But Caroline would wake him when she got up, not that he complained of course.. The waking up process usually included open mouthed kisses on his neck and chest which eventually led to a good morning session of sex that kickstarted their day.

Instead of finding her in his bed next to him, he smiled catching a glimpse of the small note that was left on her pillow.

**_You worked so late last night you deserved to sleep. Didn't want to wake you.. _**

**_Went out for a run, be back in 20 _**

**_xoxo_**

Feeling a little spontaneous, Klaus decided to suprise her with a breakfast when she returned. He was certain she hadn't eaten before she left since the only time Caroline came into the kitchen was when her compulsive disorder kicked in with the urge to clean everything..but never to cook.

God forbid.. He thought giggling at the memory of her surprising him the other night with a 'home-cooked dinner' or so she called it.

Long story short, Caroline had ended up burning what was suppose to be pot roast and not to mention the overcooked macaroni that was even soggier than the cheese topping.

In total honesty Klaus found it completely fascinating as to how this girl, that according to him was aboslutely stunning and always did everything to a perfect and irrationally high standard, could not for the life of her infiltrate it into her cooking skills.

Feeling sad and completely disheartened to her failed attempts at a good dinner, Klaus was quick to assure her that it was the thought at the end of the day that mattered..of course bringing a radiant and appreciative smile from Caroline who immediately perked up.

He was being sweet yes, but he was not going to eat that 'food'. So after a quick throw out and washing of dishes, they settled on the living room floor with chinese take out. They had furniture and a perfectly good table to sit and eat at, but the floor was kinda their 'thing' so they stuck to the tradition.

Giggling at the memory, Klaus quickly threw on some pants before getting started on breakfast. Instead of a bacon grease breakfast that he would usually cook, he opted for a more healthier alternative since Caroline had made him start eating healthier and somehow managed to convince him to agree to a gym membership.

As Kol would so nicely put it, this would seem as Klaus being 'totally pussy-whipped' but in Klaus's mind him and Caroline had the perfect arrangement, or relationship.. Or whatever it is they had. And with that came certain compromises like gym, dishes and even watching The Notebook on repeat.

With a sharp intake of breath and his morning coffee that was black like his soul..or so he'd like to think, he started on the meal and about a few minutes later he heard the key in the door.

In came a flustered, sweaty yet smiling Caroline.

"You're up." She smiled taking off her trainers

"Morning sweetheart." He responded as she rounded the counter to kiss her

"I'm sweaty.." Caroline giggled dodging his attempt to kiss her

"I don't care." He smiled bringing her in a heated kiss wrapping his arms fiercely around her.

After a good make out sesh and admirable compliments from her at his profound cooking and healthy choice at that, Klaus and Caroline settled on the patio finishing up the last bits of their breakfast and coffee

"So what have you got planned for today love?" He spoke from his side at the table

"Hmm nothing much, I had a meeting with the mayor, but his assistant called to reschedule." She shrugged

"You?" She added

"Other than the last 2 pieces I finished last night, I'm pretty much free for the rest of today." He smirked his mind already going into overdrive in how 'productive' they could be today since they both had a free schedule.

"Is that the time?! Shit. We have to go to the store." Caroline shot up wide eyed suddenly remembering something very important from this morning's jog.

"I thought we usually did groceries on Thursday" Klaus frowned

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you, we're having a guest over for lunch." Caroline smiled sweetly at Klaus as he sighed

She knew if it were up to him, they would spend every waking moment in his bed ravishing eachother and as much as she'd love that, she had other plans for the day. She had met the landlady's daughter this morning and after hearing that she didn't have much friends as she was only in the country for a certain period to visit her mom because her work kept her in London mostly, Caroline felt bad so she invited her over for lunch which the red head greatly appreciated.

"Katerina sees you more than I do, she does have a husband and a twin you know." Klaus sighed pouting almost as if he were a child who didn't like sharing his shiny toys with the other children in the sandbox.

Caroline giggled walking over to him and taking a place on his lap. His arms instictively wrapped around her waist.

"You know she's like my other half. Besides..its not Kat." Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around his neck

Klaus looked up to her and frowned

"Kol has an apartment as well as many one night stander's that he could have lunch with." He growled burying his face in her chest and was instantly happy to feel that she hadn't been wearing a bra

"Its not Kol either." Caroline sighed nudging him up to look at her. Klaus was such a drama queen sometimes a horny one at that.

"Is it a client?" He frowned

"This morning, I met Ms Murphy's daughter. She doesn't really have friends since she's only been here for a couple of months. She originally lives in London because of her job so I thought...why not invite her over for lunch?" She smiled

"If it were up to you..you'd invite the entire New Orleans to lunch after some heartfelt sappy story." Klaus muttered lowly earning a playful punch against his arm

"Hey.. I'm just being neighbourly." Caroline rolled her eyes

"How can you expect me to eat, let alone have an appetite with Murphy's mole staring me blatanly in the face Caroline." Klaus grimaced

"Its just her daughter Klaus." Caroline giggled

"And do tell, who will be cooking this infamous lunch for Murphy junior hmm?.." He teased looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"...well... I was thinking, if you could do this little thing for me, and maybe I could..." She purred and then whispered all the naughty little things she would do for him into his ear

Klaus's body went rigid.

"Well we should probably get to the store right away then." He coughed awkwardly hitting her ass playfully as they got up

"I need to shower first." She smiled. She was a little vixen, she knew exactly how to get Klaus to do things for her.

"Well I could help with that too.." He smirked walking toward her

"No. We'll end up being late and then not having any food for lunch at all. I'll be 5 minutes." She pecked him quickly on the lips and sprinted to the bathroom not forgetting to lock the door just in case Klaus decided to join her after all. She sucked with the self-control whenever it came to their close proximity. As soon as those perfect rosy lips touched her neck... She was a goner.

* * *

><p>"So I really do like the marble for the counter-tops. I think I'm going with it after all." Katherine stated to the interior designer that was re-decorating the house much to Katherine's insistance on keeping up with the latest home style trends.<p>

"Excellent." The designer smiled as she scrolled down a few things on her list that was on her tablet. She was somewhat relieved, Katherine Mikealson was a indecisive client but Bonnie Bennet had worked hard to not only earn a well-known name amongst the elitist of New Orleans creme of the crop in interior design, but also managed to secure her own business independently and that at the age of 23 years of age.

"Have you reconsidered the plans about the nursery yet?" Bonnie muttered lowly knowing it was a touchy subject with Katherine. She couldn't understand why Katherine's ideas for the nursery revolved around stylings for a girl. She was only about a month into her pregnancy and she didn't even know the sex yet.

"I have an appointment later today for the first ultrasound which will not only prove that I am right about it being a girl, but yes.. You should go ahead with the plans as usual." Katherine rolled her eyes

"Very well." Bonnie responded tight lipped

"I do think that the crib should-" Kat started

"Why is it that when I'm over here there is never any cooked food?" Kol sighed dramaticly entering the living room

"That's because you weren't invited and pretty much show up unannounced." Katherine scowled shaking her head

Kol smirked at his sister-in-law but hadn't missed the woman who had been sitting with her back facing him that had yet to turn around.

"Bonnie..I'm sorry. Where were we?" Kat sighed

"The crib.." Bonnie smiled ignoring the man that entered the room since she knew it wasn't Katherine's husband, as she had already met him a few times. And by the expression the man elicited from Katherine's face, she doubted he was good news.

"Oh come now sister. Is my nephew making you grumpy and hormonal again." Kol grinned coming within view of both of the women.

He noticed the scowl on Katerina's face, smiling as he had succeeded in his attempts to irritate her, and then he turned to her companion who was seated opposite her legs crossed one over the other.

From bottom to top he eyed her appreciatively. She had black heeled pumps that accentuated her long bronze legs which seemed to go on forever until it reached her fitted pencil skirt and silk blouse. Her attire was classy but it didn't hide the curvy hips and bust of the beautiful girl which had Kol's mouth dry at the sight

He had yet to see her face, but her sophisticated style alone had him captivated.

And then he saw her, the bronzed beauty with hazel brown eyes that held his gaze behind fashionable nerd glasses and dark brown hair that was cut just under her face.

She oozed sophistication and confidence and Kol had been intrigued. She looked like a naughty librarian which dare he say it; happened to be one of his all time fantasy's.

"Kol Mikealson." He put his hand forward smirking no less. It was the Mikealson trade mark

"Bonnie Bennet." She stated looking at him directly in the eyes no matter how much she wanted to gape at the beautiful man infront of her she reminded herself that she was here to work. She also hadn't missed the way he had eyed her body hungrily and that for her was already not earning brownie points, which is why she didn't shake his hand.

She quickly dismissed him with a stiff nod and looked back to Katherine who had been observing them closely.

"Everything for the kitchen and living room seems to be in check..which just leaves the last minute approvals on the nursery, but we can do that on Friday. If that's all." Bonnie smiled standing up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll text you after the appointment at the doctor's" Katherine said quickly snapping out of the overdrive her mind had been in.

"I'll walk you out.." Kol suggested

"That's fine. I know the way out." Bonnie stated turning to leave, but was soon followed by Kol no less.

Well thank god for the large house Katherine and Elijah had lived in. It would give him a little time to get to know Bonnie during their walk from the living room to the front door.

"So you're the interior designer.. You know I might be in need of your assistance darling. My bedroom is in much need of an up-do, perhaps you could help me out..." He smirked

Bonnie hadn't missed the innuendo. And was immediately reassured that she had been right in her first impression of Kol; He was a prick.

"You must have me mistaken for one of your tramps." Bonnie rolled her eyes dismissively and cotinued to walk, she couldn't get away from him fast enough. But she was a lady, a classy one at that and regained composure.

Kol stood for minute thinking of his next approach.

"You wound me love." He held a hand to his heart and frowned slightly

"I really do however, want to take you out for dinner. Perhaps you can jot me in on that tablet of yours." He winked

Bonnie was so relieved to have reached the front door and suddenly spun around staring at Kol straight in the eyes.

"I would, but you'd probably try to stick your dick in there too." She shrugged and with that, turned around clicking the button on her car keys to disarm the alarm of her Mercedes SLK.

It wasn't that he didn't have a smart ass comeback, he just couldn't seem to form a single one. Instead he stood in awe as he watched Bonnie slip into her car and then speed off putting as much distance between them as possible.

What was it about this the feisty little thing that had him so intrigued?

Whatever it was, Kol was hell-bent on finding out.

* * *

><p>"Why was the store even that full today. Agh we're so late." Caroline sighed placing the brown bags onto the kitchen counter<p>

"Relax. I'll get started on this and you can set the table." He smiled

They had atleast spent a half hour on deciding what they would have for lunch.

Klaus didn't give a horses arse about Murphy's daughter coming over for lunch, but he knew Caroline was still trying to make a good impression on the landlady and she thought that by acing this lunch, she would have done that.

They bantered over the main course much to Klaus's dislike. He was the cook so he should decide. But she felt she should decide seeing as she planned these things for a living.

So on and on they went until finally the came to an agreement

Eventually they had agreed on chicken breasts with a feta cheese and spinach stuffing accompanied by roasted veggies and a green salad. They were trying to eat more healthy after all.

The food was cooked and all that still needed to be done was to eat it. Their guest had yet to arrive so Klaus decided on a change of clothing was in order.

"Hi Genevieve come on in." Caroline smiled after answering the door and ushering the red haired woman inside

"Hey, I brought wine." She shrugged

"Thanks. Nik's just getting changed quickly and then we can eat. Would you mind helping me bring these to the table.." Caroline asked

"Yeah sure." She smiled and helped Caroline bring the food over to the table.

"I guess we should start on the wine. Its a really good brand by the way." Caroline smiled

"Oh?"

"Yeah, being in the events industry, some clients whip out quite a fortune on some good wine so, I do know a good bottle when I see one." She shrugged

Genevieve and Caroline politely chatted as they had that very morning during their run whilst appreciating the fine wine.

"Sorry about that love," Klaus muttered to Caroline smoothing out his henley as he entered the living room causing both women to turn to him

Genevieve suddenly choked on her wine and then started coughing franticly apon seeing the emerging figure

Wasn't that...no it couldn't be..

Klaus?

Klaus looked up and his mouth immediately went dry as he saw the red haired woman he remembered had woken up in his bed once, that now was seated at their table staring at him intensely.

"Are you okay" Caroline frowned at Genevieve

"Er..yeah." She smiled tight lipped

"Could I use your bathroom?" She added

"Down the passage second door to your right." Caroline stated eyeing Klaus wearily as he had stood infront of the table awkwardly.

Genevieve could not reach the bathroom faster and immediately shut the door.

Klaus eventually took his seat next to Caroline, and poured him a generous helping of wine before downing it in one go.

This was fucked up.

No really.

What the fuck?!

The 'Jen something' woman from his apartment was Murphy's daughter? What were the fucking chances? He sighed already onto his second glass

"Easy there cowboy.. What's wrong.." Caroline frowned. She hadn't missed the weird behaviour from both Klaus and Genevieve.

"Nothing.." He smiled tight lipped.

**XXXX**

Genevieve stared at herself in the mirror after washing her face with cold water.

The guy that she had slept with a few months ago was married?

She didn't quite peg him for the commitment type of person and guessed he wasn't seeing as he cheated on his wife.

She knew one thing for sure, Klaus was insanely gorgeous and had by far been one of the best she'd ever had. His accent made her miss her home in London which strangely made her want to speak to him all day long

It wasn't as if she had never done one night stands before, its just that Klaus had been so incredibly...'Wow' in bed and she thought she was over the fact that he practically kicked her out of his apartment without getting her number, but seeing him again after these few months had stirred some wild emotions within her.

She smirked at herself in the mirror.

Oh.. She was going to have fun with this...

* * *

><p>Katherine and Elijah had been seated in the doctor's room patiently awaiting for her to come and do the usual check up.<p>

Only this time they were excited since they would finally find out if it was a girl or boy. Katherine was sure it was a girl, Kol was sure it was a boy, but Elijah had been happy with either one.

"Good day Mr and Mrs Mikealson, and how are we feeling today?" Dr Meredith Fell smiled entering the room

"Grumpy, hormonal and craving anchovies with pickles" Kat grimaced earning a chuckle from Elijah. He was no stranger to his wife's weird cravings, in fact he had been the one on the 24/7 call for the late night trips to the store whenever she craved for something.

The combinations of food were strange and somewhat gross, but it was what his baby wanted and made his wife happy so he easily obliged.

"That's very normal Mrs Mikealson." Dr Fell giggled

"Now shall we get started on the ultrasound? You are finally far along enough to be able to determine the sex." Meredith smiled knowing how eager Katherine had been to find out the sex

"Please." Katherine groaned. She just wanted to get this over with so that she could rub it in Kol's face how right she was about it being a girl. Or so she'd hoped

Dr Fell placed the cool gel on Katherine's small bump and then started roaming the wand connected to the huge monitor beside the bed Katherine had been lying down on, all over her belly.

"Hmm.. Let's see.." The doctor started

Elijah had been beside his wife all the time holding her hand in anticipation.

"Ah! There she is." The doctor smiled

"She?" Katherine grinned starting to tear up. Saying it had been a girl to everyone had been one thing, but having heared it confirmed was a different thing.

"Congratulations. Its indeed a baby girl after all." Meredith smiled at the screen.

"Can you see that little moving spot on the screen? That's her heartbeat. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes." Elijah responded immediately

And soon after, the sound of their baby girl's heartbeat boomed throughout the room.

It was fast and strong...

Katherine was not an emotional person, but after hearing her daughter's heartbeat for the first time she couldn't help but shed a few tears. She was all to happy having Elijah beside her who had the most loving look on his face that added to the assurance that he was going to make a great father indeed.

She squeezed his hand causing him to tear his gaze away from the screen and to his wife who smiled at him. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her hair to the side to whisper into her ear

"You were right after all. You made me the happiest man alive Katerina." Elijah sighed

Meredith smiled at the beautiful exchange between the couple.

"Would you like a picture?" She smiled

"5 copies actually." Katherine quickly added

"Er.. 5?" Meredith asked a little dumbfounded. Usually couples were happy with two.

"Yes well one for us, another for rubbing in Kol's face, one for Care, one for Elena and Jer and one to send to my in-laws in England of course." Katherine shrugged

* * *

><p>"So how long have you two been married?" Genevieve purred looking at Klaus who scowled at her knowing exactly to what she was getting at.<p>

Remembering the intial story they had told Murphy, Caroline quickly intercepted before Klaus said the wrong thing

"About a year." She smiled

"Wow.. It seems so long and yet you to seem so in love." She smirked

Caroline had noticed the sudden change in Genevieve's behaviour ever since she came out the bathroom. A little confused and somewhat anxious she looked to Klaus who had a look of grief and anger on his face as he continued to drink his wine. He hadn't said one word throughout most of the lunch.

"Yeah.." Caroline muttered trying to put the pieces together of what exactly was going on because the tension in the room had gotten so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well we seem to be out of wine.. I'll go get some more." Caroline added trying to get away from Genevieve who she feared was onto them. Perhaps she knew the little married act she and Klaus were putting up was fake and were going to rat them out to her mother.. That had to be the reason why she was acting so weird right?

As soon as Caroline was out of sight. Klaus was quick to scowl at the red head opposite him

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing." He growled lowly not to alert Caroline who was only a room away.

"I could ask you the same question 'Nik'..I thought you're name was Klaus, or was that just another thing you've been keeping from you're wife." Genevieve smirked

"Not that its any of your business, you were merely a one night stand. Get. Over. It. In fact, why don't you get out of my house as well." He muttered

"Well..why don't we ask Caroline how she feels about that."

"Come on Klaus, you know we had fun.." She reached her long legs out rubbing her foot against Klaus's upper legs.

"Emphasis on 'had'. Are you even aware of what a one night stand entails love?.." He started and at that point, failed to notice Caroline hovering at the entrance

"We fucked, it was nothing but a means to and end." He smirked seeing the scowl on her face.

Genevieve scowled at Klaus after hearing him call her not too subtly a 'mistkae' and was about to tell him where to stick it, when she caught sight of Caroline standing there looking at them,.

Seeing the shocked look on Klaus's face was enough to bring a sadistic smirk to Genevieve's face.

"Caroline-" he started

"I think its time for you to leave." Caroline scowled at Genevieve who took her time gathering her hand bag, flipped her hair giving Klaus one last longing look and then walked out.

As soon as Caroline heard the door close she began gathering the dirty plates on the table.

Klaus didn't know exactly what to say or do. How did he explain a mistake from his past before he had even met her? Did he even have to explain? It was after all before he knew Caroline.

"Let me help." He shot up reaching for the dishes.

"I got it." She fired back stomping toward the kitchen

"You're angry.." He sighed following her

"Why would I be angry.." She muttered

"Look what happened with Genevieve-" he started

"Is none of my business." She added

"Of course it is.. Although it was a long time ago love, I had no idea she was Murphy's daughter. It was just one night." He sighed

"You don't..owe me an explanation Klaus." She sighed placing the dishes all to roughly into the basin to wash them.

"Then why are you so upset?" He frowned

"Its..its nothing." She quickly dismissed him

Annoyed and a little irritated Klaus clenched his jaw before walking around the counter to where she stood with her back to him.

"I don't understand why you're upset. Had it been one of your exes? I'd never been as angry as you now are! I mea-"

"I don't give a fuck about your past Klaus!. The minute you saw her you should've told me.. It'd save us a whole lot of awkward conversations not to mention wine!" She scoffed

"You're being ridiculous." He sighed shaking his head and then walked off to the bedroom.

As a matter of fact, Caroline knew she was being ridiculous. She sounded like a putelant child, but she just couldn't stop the pang she felt when she heard him utter those words...whether they were meant for her or not.

'We fucked, it was nothing but a means to and end.'

Was that how he felt about what they had going on as well?

Yes he had said 'he loved her' but even she knew that after merely 3 weeks of pretty much nothing, it was not love at all.

She knew he had just confused those words to fabricate the care he felt for her.

Because that was all it was; Klaus cared about her, and they had sex.. But he didn't love her. Her insecurities were totally biting her in the ass.

Klaus knew she just needed a little time to cool off, maybe do some stress cleaning and then she'll be fine.

They'll be fine.

He had never been in a relationship before, nor did he know what exactly if this was a relationship...so he hadn't been equiped to deal with these types of situations.

In most cases of dramatics, living with a house with 4 siblings and an abusive step-father has taught him the only way he had known to deal with his frustration or grief, he simply just ignored it until it went away. So that was how he thought he should handle this situation, which isn't any much different from the others right?

Caroline needed to blow off some steam, so she called Elena who was about to get ready for a night out with Katherine.

Katherine had cut out alcohol ever since she found she was pregnant, so naturally it made her depressed.

Elena thought it would do her good to get out a little bit, she was pregnant not disabled. And besides, she was hardly showing.. Merely just a little bump.

Arranging to meet at Kat's, Caroline left the house as soon as she could, never minded about what she would wear on their night out. Her clothes were now in the room she shared with Klaus, which would have meant going in there, seeing him, and risking the chance of fighting. She could probably borrow something of Katherine's anyways.

* * *

><p>"So how are things with Klaus?" Elena smiled<p>

Katherine Elena and Caroline were lounging in Kat's bedroom while they got ready to go out. Thankfully, Caroline had been inside Kat's walk-in closet; so they couldn't see how her entire face changed apon hearing Elena's words..

"Uh..fine." She muttered.

Katherine snorted.

"You know you might as well come out and say it.." Katherine called out.

Walking out of Katherine's closet in a borrowed Valentino dress.

"This dress looks way better on me.." Caroline smirked walking out to pose. She needed something, anything to avoid talking about Klaus

"You're right it does. But you're changing the subject." Kat rolled her eyes

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Care.." Elena added

"What? Of course she does." Katherine frowned

Sighing, Caroline sat on the bed beside them with her legs tucked underneath her and then she began the story of what had happened that afternoon.

"That little tramp."

"Yes Kat..we've established that Klaus is a man-whore..let's just not talk about it anymore okay." Caroline sighed

"I'm talking about Genevieve. Care, Klaus did nothing wrong.. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean if me and Elijah got into a fight after everytime we ran into one of my exes...let's just say we'd have a lot of fights." She shrugged

"I agree Caroline.. Maybe you should call him?"

"I guess.." She dialled his number but it didn't even ring. It was 'busy' meaning had been on the phone already.. Probably talking to someone that's not her.

"Its busy. He'll call back if he wants to." She sighed

"Maybe we should leave, I hear Bourbon street is pretty live tonight.." Kat smiled trying to cheer up her friend.

**Meanwhile**...

Klaus had heard the front door close indicating Caroline's departue. She must have been really angry.. But he couldn't understand why and that was hours ago.

After a call with Elijah he was notified that Caroline had been over there with the other women. Probably gossiping about him no doubt.

Well if she was being pretty open about all of 'his indiscretions' he needed to vent about his problems too, so he called Kol over who eagerly accepted and was now sprawled out on Klaus's couch nursing a beer like he owned the place.

"You should call her Nik. You know how sensitive women are, one small thing could cause a bloody apocolypse in their minds." Kol sighed after Klaus had filled him in on the gory details.

Kol had a point. So he dialled up Caroline.

"Busy.. If she really wants to speak to me, she'll call back." Klaus sighed

"Well until then, why don't we go out for a drink. " Kol offered.

The total truth being that Kol had been stalking Ms Bennet on facebook all day figuring out her routine. He noted that she was having drinks with some friends tonight over at Cami's. And after Nik called, he sought the perfect opportunity to go there.

"Yes.. And we all know how drinks with you turn out." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Come on Nik, I know you're with Caroline now, well somewhat..., so it'd just be us boys." He winked

"Fine." He sighed and grabbed his jacket as they headed out.

* * *

><p>"Stop checking your phone! If he called you'd have heard it." Kat sighed<p>

They had finally managed to leave the house and were now over at Cami's for cocktails and one soda lime for mommy Mikaelson of course.

"Kat's right Care, come on you're with your girls now. Have some fun." Elena nudged

"You're right. Here's to a great night." She raised her cosmo earning a clink from her 2 companion's glasses.

After a few cosmo's Caroline had begun to loosen up.

She yanked Elena out to the dancefloor and since they were both wasted, didn't really care that they bumped a few people out of the way.

Katherine amusingly watched her sister and best-friend grind eachother on the dance floor already earning hungry looks from a few guys in the bar.

"Hey Katherine!" Katherine heard her name called and turned to say Bonnie her interior designer making her way over to the booth.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" She smiled. He had liked Bonnie, not only because her style was impeccable but because she somehow reminded her of herself.

"Oh I was going to have a drink with a friend but something came up..." She shrugged

"Hmm.. Got stood up?" Kat shook her head

"Yeah. That asshole begged me for weeks and when I finally agreed to a date, he stands me up." She sighed

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. My sister and friend are out on the dancefloor.. They're wasted." She laughed

"Thanks. I guess that would be better than going home right now." Bonnie shrugged

The girls had eventually came back to the booth and after a couple of shots, everyone got along really well.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay, I have a husband I need to get back to." Katherine smiled

"Boo. You're no fun.." Caroline whined in her drunken state

"I should probably go too, Stefan..is..waiting.." Elena stated through hiccups.

Caroline had someone to go home too. But that someone was probably angry at her and didn't want to speak to her either.

"Want me to drive you Care?" Katherine asked

"Nope. I came here to drink and dance and have fun..and I'm not ready to go home yet." She whined

"Its okay, I'll stay with her and take her home." Bonnie smiled

"Thanks Bon Bon." Caroline smiled pulling her into a hug

"Okay I'll call you later." Kat shook her head and left tugging her twin along.

"So you don't have someone that's waiting up for you?" Bonnie started

"Well yeah...but I don't think he really wants to see me now." She sighed

"And wh-"

"Good evening Bonnie, Caroline..."

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Kol frowned rubbing his head.

"Kol.." Caroline frowned

"How do you two know eachother?" Caroline turned her head to the side.

"Actually we don't." Bonnie responded

"Well not personally...yet." Kol smiled

"And thank god for that." She muttered

"Caroline.. Ready to go?" Bonnie smiled already feeling thr urge to give in to Kol's advances. He was insanely gorgeous.. And that smirk...don't even get her started!

"So soon?" Kol teased

"I'll take her home." Came another voice

"Klaus.." Caroline bit her lip looking toward Klaus who neared the booth eyeing her worringly

"Is that okay Caroline?" Bonnie had to make sure that Caroline was all good before she left.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Thanks Bonnie." She smiled

Bonnie nodded and slid out the booth trying to put as much distance between her and Kol as possible

"Wait up darling!" Kol instantly called following her like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry" Caroline sighed looking at Klaus who grabbed her hand

"Let's go home love." He smiled ushering her out the booth and to the car.

**XXXX**

"Hold on a second there Bonnie..." Kol muttered walking after Bonnie

"What Kol?!" Bonnie scoffed turning around

"I'm afraid we've gotten off on the wrong foot at first, and I'd like to make it up to you.." He smiled

"You want to make it up to me?"

"Can I ?" He pouted

"I don't know.." She shrugged

"You can have my number," she added pulling out a pen and piece of paper from her bag.

"And er..maybe you can." She smiled handing him the page and then got into her car.

He had finally gotten to her! He thought, smiling as he watched he pull off, he opened the page to add the number to his phone. But instead of a number, it read:** 'Go fuck yourself.'**

"I went to Cami's to get drunk and dance.. And now that you're here I'm pretty sure I'm going to get laid too.." She bit her lip before smashing her lips onto his.

"You're drunk love..." Klaus murmured.

"Not really.." She groaned out and invaded his mouth with her tongue. He could taste the alcohol still on her tongue, but he knew she needed this as much as he did so quickly reciprocated the action, placing his hand on her neck, keeping her close to him.

**XXXX**

They had been together for months now and yet she had always somehow surprised him by bringing forth a side of her that he didn't even know existed. He had never seen Caroline so untamed and wild when they had sex before, she easily took control and rode him until they were shaking..dripping wet coming down from the high that had her trembling rolling her eyes backwards and pressing her hands against his chest for support.

He loved watching her come undone.

That alone was enough to send him over the edge. It hadn't been like that ever before with anyone else.

Klaus hummed in contentment cradling the sleeping blonde closer into his embrace relishing in the feeling of her smooth naked back against his chest. His limbs were achingly stiff and sore from the endless sex that took place so he easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the chapter was okay.<strong>

**Klaroline and Kalijah are my main ships but I do love me some Kennet :)**

**What did you think about sexy sophisticated Bonnie? lol**

**Up next: It can't be sunshine and rainbows for too long. What's a story without a good plot twist?**

**For some of you who have watched the Salaam Namaste movie, you probably know what's coming next, so until then sweethearts ;)**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Everything changes

**I know I'm late at updating than usual, but things have been hectic. Hope you're not too mad? x_x**

**To make it up to you guys though, this chapter is quite a lenghty one so enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Everything changes**

* * *

><p>"And the award for biggest ego goes to..." Katherine smirked holding up a picture of the ultrasound infront of Kol<p>

"That can't be right...I'm sure they've missed his manhood. Was he laying at a proper angle when they took this picture?" Kol frowned. He refused to believe it was going to be a girl. He even clinged onto the idea that perhaps the doctor had mistakenly missed the baby's penis on the monitor.. As if

"Oh please" Kat snorted

""Kol, just accept defeat and move on." Elijah sighed at his place in the living room.

"Which reminds me, Katerina Miss Bennet called this morning, she said she would meet up with you and Caroline instead." Elijah stated looking at Katherine

Kol's interest had suddenly peaked. And his mind had already gone into overdrive at the mention of Bonnie Bennet.

"Don't even think about it." Kat stated seeing as how Kol had been deep in thought after hearing that she would be with Bonnie later.

"What? I'm thinking about how that darn gynie could mistake my nephew for a girl." He lied

Kol held up the picture and squinted as if to get a proper look at the baby's sex.

"Well if it is a girl, I can tell you now that she is going to bratty like her mother, and whiney like her auntie Bex." Kol smirked earning a scoff from Katherine

"Kol.." Elijah warned

"Now if it were a boy on the other hand, he'd be handsome, charming, a total lady-killer..just like his uncle" Kol grinned thinking about it

"If being a lady killer you mean having Bonnie constantly reject you than I'm pretty sure you're mistaken." Kat smirked

"Miss Bennet?" Elijah had no clue of his younger brother had taken a liking to Miss Bennet.

"Yeah.. Seems like Bonnie won't give him the time of day." Katherine teased a frowning Kol

"Is that so.." Elijah smirked

"Speaking of..you wouldn't happen to have her number by any chance would you.." Kol smirked

"No! Huh uh. She's the best designer in this town and I won't have you hump and dump her resulting in my house looking like a total disaster because my brother in law couldn't keep it in his pants." Katherine fired back

"Come now Katerina, after she has the best night of her entire life consisting of mind blowing sex with me; she'll be on such a high, you're house could make it onto Forbes top 10" he winked

"You mean after you hook up and then you sneak out in the morning.." Kat rolled her eyes

"And Bonnie wouldn't go for you anyway.. She's too smart for that." She added

"She's...a tough one to crack. But never the less, I always get what I want eventually." He smirked

"Now about my neice.. I'm thinking 'Kolette'.."

* * *

><p>The moment she became concious, her head was spinning from the over-indulgance of alcohol beverages she had consumed last night.<p>

For a moment she had forgotten where she was or how the heck she even got here but then it hit her.., the lingering scent of his colonge that surrounded her, reminding her exactly what had happened and where she was.

She reached out for him but groaned realising that he was in fact not beside her. She knew she would have to eventually open her eyes and get up, but just the thought of that alone was enough to make her dizzy.

Sighing she eventually gathered the courage to lift her head from the pillow, a dissaray of soft blonde curls sprawled around her face as she attempted to open her eyes..

The sun shone as bright as it possibly could and Caroline's head felt as if it was going to burst.

Groaning she shoved her head back underneath the comforter.

Caroline had remembered going out with the girls, getting crazy drunk and then coming home with Klaus...which lead to...other activities.

So was relieved that they're were not fighting anymore. She didn't know exactly how to deal with Klaus's moods right now, especially when she herself could barely get out of bed at this point

Hearing a shift followed by a supressed giggle, she looked up to find Klaus himself in the far corner of the room standing behind an easel that held a huge canvas.

"Klaus.." She frowned. She knew it was him but had to make sure given her dizzy and blurry vision.

"Hold still. I'm not quite done yet sweetheart."

Her eyes widened in realisation that he was in fact drawing her in her naked form wrapped in only a white sheet.

"Seriously?"

"I thought I told you not to draw me like I'm one of your french girls" she added

"Nonsense love. You're my only girl." He smirked looking up from the canvas to his muse

Wrapping the sheet tight around her naked form, she managed to get out of bed and walked over to where he stood infront of the easel.

He had painted a portrait of her asleep in their bed with only a sheet covering her most delicate parts.

She had to give him credit though, she looked beautiful in the portrait. And if she was honest, she knew she was not that beautiful, especially not when she was hungover.

Standing behind him and admiring the painting she dropped her head to his shoulder, holding on to the thin cloth wrapped around her body.

"Its beautiful." She sighed

"Yes well, I've got a beautiful muse.." He smiled

"That, and I love the afterglow you have after we have sex, couldn't pass up that opportunity now could I?" He smirked

"Ha. More like hangover afterglow." She groaned.

She hadn't missed the 'sex' comment.

Yes ofcourse it was sex what else would it be?

Well maybe Caroline didn't want to feel like a Genevieve substitute having cheap sex with Klaus.

Maybe she wanted to be Caroline, the woman he made love to.

As if sensing her internal debate, Klaus turned around placing his fingers on her temples as he rubbed soothing circles on them

"Does your head hurt a lot?" He frowned

"A little. But its bearable." She half smiled

"Should I call Katerina and cancel the shopping trip then?"

"No."

"I just need a shower and I'll be better." She smiled giving him a chaste kiss and then scurrying out the bedroom.

Klaus shook his head and chuckled. He smirked knowingly that Caroline would never pass up a shopping trip. It was fascinating though, he never paid attention to most things. In all honesty, he sucked at paying attention in general..but he never failed to noticed things about Caroline, even the little things.

Like how she took her coffee in the mornings, how her nose would scrunch up when she was annoyed, how she would bite her lip when she was nervous, how the entire house would sparkle when she started a stress cleaning session. All these little mediocre things is what kept him intrigued with her and he could not for the life of him, comprehend as to how it had gotten to him so much.

'Love is just a weakness' Mikeal would preech to them growing up in that horrid household that was his so called 'family home'.

And despite his strong hatred for Mikeal, that was the knowledge he had grown up with, it was his way of life..all that he knew.

He knew he told her he loved her, but even she knew that he had no idea what he was talking about.

Klaus was selfish and strived in always getting what he wants, and he wanted Caroline. He just didn't know why.

Despite all that, she did make a lovely subject, he thought looking back to his painting.

Klaus had never painted for 'fun' he would paint for clients, for his family, but never for himself. Whenever he thought about keeping a painting, he would just give in to the fact that he needed to pay the bills and keep the roof over his head. Not to mention the gallery that he had always dreamed of opening. So every painting he painted, had been sold.

But this painting was another story..

This was Caroline in all her afterglow glory.

She was a vision with the white sheet around her.

No one would set their sights on this painting but him. The thought of Caroline hanging half naked in someone's living room just didn't sit well with him.

He glanced up to see Caroline re-enter the room wrapped in a towel, looking a bit more refreshed and less pale from earlier.

"That was quick.." He noted

"Yes well, since you always seem to interrupt my showers with your...'activities', we always end up taking longer than expected." She snorted

"Hmm.. If I do recall you love my 'activites'. Especially when I work them on you.." He said lowly pulling her toward him so that her back was flush against his chest as he inhaled in her shampoo scent that was like a drug to him.

"Yes..well..I uh," She murmured as he began to kiss and nip at her neck right under her ear at the spot he knew drove her crazy.

"Do you have 10 minutes..." He teased continuing his assaults to her neck, his grip on her hips tightening.

"..yes," she gasped dropping the towel as it fell to her ankles. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pressed her naked body flush against his smooth hard chest.

Feeling her full plump breasts press against him, he lost it.

Klaus lifted Caroline up, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing all the paints and brushes off the nearby table and then placed her onto it.

He could feel himself growing harder at her gasps and moans as he ravished her neck,with his hand moving south to her aching wet core.

"Klaus.." She gasped feeling him touch her in all the right places..

"Klaus!" Suddenly she pushed him back and then ran out of the bedroom as fast as her feet could carry her.

Klaus frowned in confusion as to what the hell had just happened.

Did he hurt her?

He immediately walked out and heard the sounds of what seemed to be Caroline throwing up in the bathroom.

And then he remembered she had still been hung over.

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around her crouching and naked form that knelt at the toilet emptying her stomach's contents.

He held up her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up the last of what seemed to be last night's cosmo's.

"I'm officially swearing off hard liquor till the new year.." She sighed flushing the toilet and then going to the basin to rinse out her mouth

"I'll go make you some breakfast. A nice big greasey one that'll cure that hangover in a jiff." He winked and then walked out to get started on the breakfast.

Sighing Caroline opened the cabinet to look for some asprin that might help with her pounding head and maybe something for the nausea.

Rumagging through the pills, she stopped as her eyes landed on a box of tampons causing her to still for quite a while doing as she did the math in her head.

She was suppose to have her monthy visit already, but she hadn't...

Before freaking, she tried to think about the entire situation thoroughly, before jumping to conclusions and giving herself a heart attack.

Ever since she started taking the pill, her period hadn't been as it was before so she was still adjusting to her new regular cycle which explained the late period.., And the nausea and vomitting had to be a result from the excessive alcohol she had last night at the bar... Right?

Sighing in relief she got the asprin and shut the cabinet door leaving behind the tampons she didn't need with good reason, and those crazy thoughts of being pregnant too.

* * *

><p>"What! have you lost your passion for fashion over night? That dress is horrible Care. Take it off and burn it." Katherine stated wide eyed at her blonde friend who came out of the dressing room with, according to Katherine; the ugliest dress she had ever seen.<p>

"I'm just not feeling it today Kat." She sighed going back in to change. It hadn't been too long ago when she was crouched down puking her guts out. Klaus's greasey breakfast had seemed to do the trick, but her head had still been hurting so excuse the shit out of her if she wasn't on her A game today.

"She's right, with the amount of shots she threw down last night...phew! I'm amazed she can even walk today." Bonnie giggled

"This dress is stupid!" Caroline sighed giving up from her ample attempts to unzip the dress.

Sighing in defeat she stomped out of the changing room and sat down next to Kat and Bonnie who was suppose to be giving her advice as she WAS SUPPOSE to be modelling the dresses for them.

"Here.." Kat sighed unzipping the dress for her and then got up grabbing a nice little red number that she handed to Caroline

"Go try this on." She winked

"Are you sure that's a dress? Its so...short." Bonnie frowned

"Well that's the whole idea isn't it. A dress makes no sense unless it inspires him to want to take it off you." Kat smirked

"Now go.." She added pushing Caroline back into the dressing room and closing the curtain.

"So Kol.." Bonnie began

"He didn't crazy phone stalk you right...?" Kat asked worried at the sudden mention of Kol from Bonnie no less.

"God no. Why? did you give him my number?" Bonnie turned red.

"Why..should I have given him your number..?." Kat frowned. She thought Bonnie hated Kol, but judging from the looks Bonnie had given off whenever she spoke about him Katherine had doubts.

"Er no. No I was just saying that his so annoying." She quickly dismissed

"Yeah.." Kat frowned and eyed Bonnie knowingly.

She knew that Kol was intrigued by Bonnie, hell he was intrigued by anything with a vagina. But usually after being turned down he wouldn't be a sore looser..he would move on almost immdiately to the next best thing and Katherine could not understand why Kol had still been asking about Bonnie after she had turned him down ample times before. Yes she was a fucking guru at reading people.

"You like him." Katherine noted

"What?! No! Of course not." Bonnie stated looking anywhere but at Katherine

"Hmm." Kat snorted

"His annoying and infuriating and forward not to mention his perveted ways!" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"And yet at the mention of him calling you, you turn red as a tomato?" Kat observed

Bonnie had no comeback and just stared at Katherine, mouth slightly agape.

"And... How about this one?" Caroline asked rescuing Bonnie from Katherine having overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>After an eventful day of shopping, the girls retired to Kat's since Bonnie had wanted to confirm the type of wood Katherine wanted for the shelves in the nursery.<p>

Caroline tagged along since she had been ever so eager to see the house as well, although it was far from finished.

"So this is where the shelves will be.. Imagine how great it'll look when the light hits it from the window." Bonnie smiled. It had been one of her many tactics of persuasion.

Naturally she would always like to give her clients a feel of the room. Make them see what she saw and perhaps even exaggerate a little sometimes. It after all paid off at the end of the day.

"Its going to look great." Caroline smiled looking at her copy of the ultrasound of baby Mikealson.

"I must say Bon Bon.. You do you know stuff." Katherine smirked

"That's because she's the best of the best.." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Kol." Bonnie sighed trying to hide the hint of excitement in her voice at seeing him

"Hello Bonnie. Nice to see you again." He smiled

"I can't say its nice to see you.. Because then I would be lying." She rolled her eyes

"Well...I'm just going to go show Care the new closet space in my room" Katherine stated awkwardly before yanking Caroline and leaving Bonnie and Kol alone in the nursery much to Bonnie's irritation.

"Don't break anything Kol!." Katherine called out from the passage

"The only thing that's going to break is my heart if you don't go out with me Friday night." He looked at Bonnie

"Smooth, although its not going to get you that date.. Sorry." She turned to leave

But Kol was faster, he grabbed onto her arm pulling her flush against him.

Bonnie hadn't expected the close proximity and all the heat it would stir up in her making her cheeks red.

"You know Bonnie; us Mikealsons can be quite persistent.. Perhaps you won't indulge me on Friday night, but I'll keep coming back, showing up, asking you everyday if I have to until you agree to go out with me on a date." He smirked

Bonnie sighed in defeat knowing full well that Kol would indeed hound her until she agreed to a date. It was written all over his stupid gorgeous face along with that annoyingly sexy smirk.

"Fine!"

He grinned triumphantly before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. Kol hadn't missed the redness of her cheeks at the moment of contact.

She knew Kol was hot and everything but he was a bad boy.. And bad boys, well they don't end well. At least in most of her cases.

Supressing a sigh, she held her head high and turned leaving the nursery trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

Opening the door she was met with Katherine and Caroline who quickly scurried away as if they had not been standing behind the door listening to their entire conversation.

She stommped in their direction until she found them in Katherine's bedroom pretending to be oblivious to the fact that they had been eavesdropping.

Judging by the scowl on Bonnie's face Caroline held her hands up in surrender while Kat just chuckled

"So... What are you going to wear friday?"

* * *

><p>Friday night had come too quickly much to Bonnie's dislike which had meant her date with Kol Mikealson was about to happen.<p>

She couldn't say she wasn't nervous, she'd be lying. And although Bonnie seemed like she was use to dealing with guys like Kol all the time, it was merely just a front she put up to keep them away in general.

**Don't be nervous, and if he tries anything I'll feed him his balls. **

**Goodluck ;) **

**-Kat**

She sighed reading a text she received from Kat a few minutes ago. Kol's persistance had gotten her into this predicament. She hadn't a clue as to where they were going, but Bonnie had laid out some ground rules making it clear that if there were any signs of naked women or poles, she was leaving.

At 7:30 pm Kol had shown up to her front door with flowers no less.

"Thank you." She murmured before taking the flowers into the kitchen to get them into some water.

"You look stunning darling." Kol smirked ushering Bonnie out the apartment

"Whatever.." She sighed

Kol had been on his A game tonight. He really wanted to impress Bonnie, but he had no clue of where to start. It brought him back to the dreadful afternoon he had spent with his brothers...

***A few hours earlier***

**"Take her flowers. Women like flowers." Klaus smirked**

**"Have you ever gotten Caroline flowers?" Kol argued**

**Klaus opened his mouth to answer but hesitated. No he had never gotten her flowers come to think of it.**

**"That's what I thought." Kol sighed**

**"Well you're good looking and a Mikealson no doubt.. Women come easily little brother." Klaus winked at Kol**

**"There is far more to life than just your body and looks. Cultivate your mind Kol, Bonnie seems like quite the intellectual." Elijah stated**

**"He wants to take the girl out Elijah, not bore her to death." Klaus sighed**

**Kol hardly ever came o his older brothers for advice especially regarding women.**

**Since he could remember, women came all too willingly so he never really worked on putting in any effort on the wooing, wine and dining.**

**He figured that coming to Klaus and Elijah was the best idea for now since they're were both in relationships so they could perhaps give him some tips.**

**He was wrong.**

**His brothers were fucking clueless.**

**Elijah was married to one of the most scariest women Kol had ever met and yet it seemed as if Elijah had no clue about these things at all.**

**Klaus was living with Caroline who might he say was OCD on another level, but alas.. Klaus too was in the dark when it came to wooing.**

**"If he takes any advice from you.. That date will not end well." They all heard Caroline say coming into the living room chuckling as she took her place next to Klaus.**

**"Well Elijah might've been onto something but seriously guys.. Flowers?" Katherine rolled her eyes coming in soon after her bestie. She sat on Elijah's lap facing a disheartend Kol who just shrugged into the couch further.**

**"You make me sound so unromantic.." Klaus frowned at Caroline**

**"That's because you are unromantic.." Caroline shook her head before looking back to Kol**

**"Do you know what Bonnie likes?" She asked**

**"Should I know?" He frowned**

**Katherine sighed**

**"Of course dummy!. How will you impress her when you have no clue on what she likes?"**

**"Well Bonnie's a total foodie for sushi, so that should help you score some brownie points." Caroline added**

**"And she's smart too.. So the mind cultivation wouldn't be a bad idea either.." Katherine winked**

**"What? Am I suppose to read the encyclopedia before my date that happens to be in 3 or so hours?!" Kol shrieked**

**"Don't be ridiculous Kol. I merely insinuated that you try to connect with her on a level that is.. More than something physical." Elijah stated**

**"And that is why... I married not only the hottest brother, but the smartest one too." Katherine grinned**

**Caroline couldn't help but relate to what Elijah had been saying. She wouldn't deny that she had Klaus shared a connection, but he never tried to connect with her on a level that was not physical. They'd have plenty of sex and yes they'd have their talks.. But Klaus hadn't been spontaneous in a long while. Hell, the last spontaneous thing Klaus ever did was coming up with the idea of moving in together.**

**Klaus glanced next to him to see Caroline deep in thought after Elijah's comment. He didn't have to be telepathic to know what was going through her mind.**

**He knew she wanted more, and perhaps he could give it to her, he smirked as an idea popped into his head.**

**"You guys are hopeless." Kol groaned getting up to leave.**

***End of flashback***

"Sushi?" Bonnie asked

"Don't you like sushi?" He frowned hoping Caroline had gotten her facts in order or he was in deep shit as they pulled up to a little place in the south side of New Orleans known for the best sushi in town.

"I love sushi." She smiled

Okay.. So far he was onto a good start Bonnie thought. She hoped the sushi thing was a mere coincidence so that they'd actually have something in common, but if he had actually gone out of his way to do some homework on her, she was even more pleased.

After the waiteress handed them their menus, Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the frowned face of Kol who looked at the menu as if it were foreign language.

"Need some help?" She offered

"Er.. No I'm good darling." He quickly recovered and just clinged to the idea of ordering whatever it was she was going to have.

"So are you ready to order?" The waiteress asked returning to their little booth in the much secluded part of the resturant.

It was obvious that Kol never had sushi before in his life, so Bonnie decided to take the intiative to order first.

"Just bring us the platter for 2 but I'd like the spicy tuna rolls instead of the unagi.." Bonnie smiled handing back the menu's to the waiteress who jotted down the order

Kol just sat there not knowing what to say next.

She called his bluff for not knowing anything about sushi so impressing her so far had been a total bust.

"So have you always wanted to be an interior decorator?" He opted for the first and most baisc thing he could think of for now and hoped the conversation would just flow smoothly after.

"Yes..and No. Throughout highschool I was very much into art and design so when I got a scholarship to study at an art institute I basically threw myself in my work and well..the rest is history." She smiled

"Its quite impressive at your age darling I must say.. And for a young woman no doubt."

"Why is that impressive just because I'm a woman..? Are women not complex enough to be intellectual and sexual beings?" She frowned

"Darling..you took that out of context." Kol responded and then sighed in relief as the waiteress came back to their table with the food.

First of all, Kol had never sushi before so he hadn't been well equipped with the chopsticks since that was the only untensil on the table.

He also didn't want to look like a complete idiot infront of Bonnie who seemed to be quite the expert in handling her chopsticks.

Kol looked down to his plate, hoped for the best and dished out.

Bonnie watched Kol amusingly as he managed to dunk a california roll into the wasabi making sure to coat every part of it before throwing it into his mouth

"You might not want to do that.." Bonnie gaped

Kol's eyes went wide as the burning sensation took its toll on his mouth.

"Fuck." He coughed trying to cool his mouth down with the sharp intakes of air he took.

"Have some water.." Bonnie handed him a glass of water that the waiteress brought over after seeing all the comotion from Kol's attempt to cool his burning mouth down.

After a few gulps he managed to get it under control.

"Wasabi is suppose to be consumed in portions because its quite..hot." Bonnie laughed

"I thought it was a bloody avocado dip or something." He scowled knowing how much of a panzy he looked now infront of Bonnie who was at least trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to be perfect so I brought you here because you liked sushi and I just wanted to impress you..what an epic fail that was." Kol sighed

Bonnie hadn't expected to actually like Kol after this date but he had managed to surprise her. The wasabi incident was actually adorably cute than unimpressive if she was being honest.

She took her finger and reached over to wiped a little smudge of the green wasabi paste that was on the corner of his lips. Kol went rigid and was a taken aback with her actions

"It is perfect." She smiled

This woman was surely something else he thought as he beamed back at her

"Now please enlighten me on what the heck everything is in this plate before I put something firey hot in my mouth again."

* * *

><p>It was a little after 11pm after they left Kat and Elijah's and Caroline notcied Klaus driving in a completely opposite direction of their house.<p>

"The house is not anywhere near here you know.." She frowned

"Yes I do. But the night is still young. I want to show you something." He smiled

He hadn't forgotten the look on her face when she had what looked to be an internal battle with herself after Elijah's comment about having a connection that was more than something physical.

He just wanted to show her that he could in fact be spontaneous about more than coming up with an idea of living together so he made a few calls and arranged a little something for her.

Intrigued, Caroline nodded and laid back into the passenger seat as he drove them further down the road.

**XXXX**

"Close your eyes.." He whispered

Giggling she sighed closing her eyes, eager to find out where the hell they were.. They had pulled up outside what had seemed to be a warehouse of some sort near the bayside of New Orleans. But now she was told to close her eyes until they were inside

"No peeking." He warned

She heard a strange sound like a generator of some sort being switched on and wrecked her brain as to where the hell they could have been. Annoyed at the time that passed and her eyes still being closed, she really wanted to look now and was about to yell at him when she heard him speak again.

"Open your eyes Caroline.." He whispered as he took his place behind her again.

And slowly she opened her eyes eagerly to see the so called 'surprise' Klaus wanted to show her.

"Oh my god.."

Klaus smiled at her reaction. He knew she would like it.

There infront of her stood a what seemed to be carnival rides stocked and squeezed next to eachother, all lit up and ready to be tested.

"How..." Caroline started

"I know a guy who used to run a carnival gigg in LA, sold him a few paintings that got delivered here. He used this warehouse to store some of the equipment,rides and paintings whenever he travelled so. Here we are." He smiled

Caroline was baffled.

It was like her 12 year old self's dream come true. She couldn't believe Klaus had done this, and here she was this morning thinking how he would never be spontaneuos again..

She held onto his hand slowly with hers, lacing their fingers so that they were intertwined.

Looking towards Klaus for some sort of approval which he smirked viciously taking his jacket off, Caroline wasted no time in removing her shoes before running to the first thing she could get on which happened to be the merry go round.

Caroline loved horses.

Even fake ones with poles through them that you could get onto as it turned to a phony old tune.

She got onto a horse and held on tight as Klaus started up the ride and then joining her soon after.

Her laughs were like music to his ears.

He had never thought he'd seen anything more beautiful than Caroline laughing as the lights from the ride caused omnious glows on her angelic face.

Even though the distance between them was merely a horse, Klaus couldn't be away from her for too long, so he decided to share her horse instead. Scooting over, she turned around so that she faced his front and didn't waste anytime before attacking his lips letting him know how much she appreciated the effort that he made after all.

Klaus was filled with such contentment as to how on point he had been in deciding to bring her here.

He in fact brought her here so that she could see there was more to them than just sex.

He knew that now, and he was no longer denying it.

* * *

><p>The next morning seemed to come in full swing full of contentment and promise.<p>

Despite all the meetings she had shceduled for the day starting with the mayor, Caroline had been on cloud nine after the little adventure she had last night. Not to mention the mind-blowing sex after.

She was seated in the mayor's office waiting on him to arrive not even bothered or irritated by the fact that he was an hour late already.

After sending out a few quick emails from her phone, she sighed in relieved when the mayor finally decided to make an appearance.

"Caroline, forgive me I was held up in meetings with the council all morning that I haven't even had the time for breakfast. You don't mind do you?" He asked holding up a bag of take-out

"No of course not." She smiled

"Its not a lot of things we need to go over so I'll be brief." He stated opening the stilofoam container which contained some sort of seafood paella with prawns, mussels and calamari.

"The event for halloween is coming up and given the success of Mr Gerards party, I would personally have you handle it." He added between mouth-fulls of food.

Caroline was about to reply when that smell of seafood hit her like a ton of bricks.

She immediately felt nauseas and excused herself before she ended up decorating the mayor's office with her puke containing this morning's breakfast.

After relieving herself of what seemed to be the last bit of bile vomit from her mouth, she sighed sinking to the floor with her head in her hands.

She was sick.

But this wasn't any type of average sick.

This was the kind of sick that happened in the mornings.

Who was she kidding? That hangover was clearly not responsible for this mornings puke sesh.

After managing to gather the strength to confirm with the mayor, she shut down in her car and bawled her eyes out for hours until she came to a decision.

She picked up her phone and dialled the only person she thought could help her right now.

"Hey Caroline."

"Hey could you maybe pick up something for me.. But you can't tell anyone about it. Please." She sighed

"Er..sure. Is everything okay? You sound off.."

Caroline said nothing but just sighed

"I need you to go to the pharmacy.."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"A pregnancy test."

**XXXX**

The minutes felt as if it were dragging almost as if it were on purpose to add on to her impending anxiety.

Caroline was so thankful Klaus would not be home till later tonight, she didn't know exactly how she would face him at this point.

Her hair was tied in a messy bun, her make up ruined with the tears that threatend to fall, down her pale tear-streaked cheeks.

Bonnie sat alongside her with a firm hold on her hands for support. As they both sat on the floor looking up to the counter that held the stick that could change her life forever.

She hadn't said anything because she knew Caroline's mind was anywhere but here right now.

Hearing the *beep* of the timer on her phone go off Caroline jerked in shock before swallowing hard. She made no effort to get up from the floor so Bonnie got up to look at the stick instead.

"Well... What does it say?" Caroline asked biting her lip

"You're pregnant Caroline."

Caroline had the wind knocked out of her and felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Whatever calm demeanor she had going this morning was long gone and replaced with the freaking the fuck out demeanor.

She started cursing and then pacing, and then pacing and cursing.

"Caroline...calm down." Bonnie tried to get her to stop

"Calm down?! How can I be calm Bonnie? I'm.." She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Because saying it would meant that it was real.

It was real but she wasn't even ready to accept that fact yet.

"I'm on the pill.. How did this even happen." Caroline sighed

"Well...if you don't take it consistently and at a fixed time everyday then it doesn't work to its full effect.." Bonnie added

"But I always ta-" Caroline hesitated and then actually thought about it.

She had taken her pill every morning after her shower and yesterday morning, after her shower..she couldn't even kiss Klaus properly before running to the bathroom to puke out her guts because of the excessive alcohol...did she puke out the pill as well? Was it even possible?

"Maybe we should call Kat?" Bonnie suggested

"No. We can't. She doesn't need this stress, and.. She would kill Klaus." Caroline sighed causing Bonnie to frown in confusion

"Why?"

"... He doesn't want kids Bonnie." Caroline started crying

"A lot of people say that, but then change their minds after actually having a child. He might suprise you Caroline." Bonnie tried to reassure her

"Maybe-" Bonnie started but was then interrupted by the beeper of her phone.

"You have somewhere important to be so you should probably get going.." Caroline muttered lowly without any expression on her face.

"No.. It can wait." Bonnie shrugged

"Bonnie its fine. I actually just want to be alone right now.."

"Okay.. But if you need anything, anything at all...just call me okay?" Bonnie smiled at her

"Yeah.."

Caroline remained crouched down next to the bath tub with her legs held tightly against her chest. She sat there for hours probably unable to move.

Thoughts about Klaus and telling him clouding her thoughts making her heart beat so wildly that she thought she would go into cardiac arrest.

She had always wanted kids at a much later stage in life.

But then she met Klaus, and he didn't want kids so she didn't exactly know how she felt about it now..

She also didn't deny the little thrill she felt of having a human life growing inside of her that was a piece of her and Klaus.

The only thing that plagued her mind now, was how exactly she was going to break the news to Klaus when he got home...

* * *

><p>"So the extra 5 paintings would need to be done by the end of the week for collection." Lexi muttered lowly expecting a negative comment from Klaus.<p>

Instead she was met by a grinnig Klaus who agreed and nodded prefusely.

"Did you hear what I said?" She frowned

"5 painting..end of the week. Got it" he winked

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Klaus.." Lexi teased but knew it must have had something to do with Caroline. She hadn't been in the dark about Klaus's infatuation with the blonde. She was actually happy for her client to see that a woman was having such a positive influence on him.

"If that is all Lexi.. I'd like to get home." He smirked

"To Caroline." She teased

"Goodnight Lexi." Klaus chuckled leaving her office.

It was sometime after 10pm when Klaus arrived at the house. Usually Caroline would meet him at the door and pepper him with kisses and hugs but that certainly was not the case.

It had been late and he knew she ample amounts of meetings today so he figured she was probably tired and in bed fast asleep already.

However when he reached the bedroom, he frowned seeing that it seemed to be vaccant and the bed unslept in.

"Caroline?" He called out but heard no response

"Sweetheart?" He walked into the living room and found no Caroline

Eventually he reached the bathroom where he found Caroline crouched down next to the bath tub holding on to something. She looked pale and her face remained expressionless.

"Caroline?" He knelt down next to her

"What's wrong love?" He frowned trying to get some sort of response from her but he got nothing.

He looked down to her hands that held some sort of stick device

"What's this sweetheart?" He really had no clue as to what it was she was holding and what it even did

Caroline's tears began to fall yet again.

"Hey..hey. Talk to me love." He enveloped his arms around her as she cried onto his chest

Caroline sucked in a breathe before she looked up to see his face that was full of concern

She had to tell him. He had a right to know, even if he didn't want this at all..

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, suggestions and comments?<strong>

**Review Review Review**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Where are we going?

**AN: I know some of you might have hated the idea of a preggie Caroline, but that's the entire point of the fic. If you don't like it no one's forcing you to read it. And for all those who have followed, fave'd and reviewed, thank you for your continuous support!**

**Chapter 11: Where are we going? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant."<p>

"What" He muttered afraid he might have misheard her.

"I'm pregnant." She croaked, tears welled up in her red eyes.

"What?! Are you sure..." He frowned.

Caroline saw the colour drain from Klaus's face as soon as he actually comprehended exactly what she had said.

She sniffled and nodded unable to even speak.

"Completely sure..?" He muttered

"Yes. I took the test twice, and it was positive both times Nik." She sighed annoyed that even asked that.

"Fuck!" Klaus growled getting up from his knelt position and started pacing the bathroom.

He was at a loss of what to do exactly. He didn't want this, he didn't want a baby.

"How could you do this?!" He exclaimed

"How could I do this?" She fired back shocked as to how he had turned the whole thing onto her and actually blaming her for this.

"I mean.. How did this happen?! We always use protection. You were on the pill and.." He stated continuing to pace the bathroom trying to think of a way to deal with this which he came up blank.

"And what Nik? You know protection's not always a 100%" she sighed

Klaus couldn't stop pacing. He feared that if he stood still, the reality that Caroline was pregnant with...'their' child would catch up to him and bite him in the ass. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want children at all. Hadn't he told her that from the very beginning? He thought.

Caroline sighed with her head in her hands as she watched Klaus pace back and forth not saying anything but clearly in some sort of deranged conflict with himself. She was about to snap him out of it when he suddenly came to a halt and turned to look at her.

"Get rid of it." He muttered

"What?" She gasped

"Get rid of it. You don't want this kid, nor do I. Let's kill it." He murmured lowly.

She didn't know why she had set expections on Klaus's reaction. She somehow clung to the idea that Klaus would not exactly be thrilled, but would be accepting of the news and the baby. But hearing him actually state those words.. It broke her heart.

"The word is abortion Nik."

"We need an abortion. Don't say kill it." She grimaced

Caroline was never judgemental against people who indulged in abortion, but she wasn't quite sure if that was something she could actually do. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she hadn't ever imagined of being in such a predicament. She had a plan.. That by 26 she'd be married with a 1 and a 1/2 children, a big house with the white picket fence and everything.

He was right in saying she didn't want a baby, but that was before she had found out she was actually pregnant. Knowing this now had changed everything.

Caroline loved Klaus, that she knew for a fact. But also knowing this, would it mean she'd have to choose between keeping the baby or keeping Klaus?

"What difference does it make what we call it?. We've got to do what has to be done. Let's go now, I'll come with you." He stated before walking out leaving a distraught Caroline in his wake who sunk further onto the ground, hoping for some sort of relief to the conflicting emotions that were stirring within her heart.

* * *

><p>"I'll stay here." Klaus stated pulling up outside the local hospital with an anxious Caroline seated in the passenger seat.<p>

"You won't come with me?" She frowned

"You know me.. Hospitals and doctors and-" he sighed

"Fine." She stated before yanking off the seatbelt and walking into the buiding.

It wasn't that she hated hospitals, it was just that it always had that smell of medicine. The smell stirred a few memories she'd much like to forget. She thought of the time when she broke her arm falling off a tree and landed up in hospital.

It literally took her parents a couple of hours to actually make it to the hospital due to their 'busy schedules'. As a child she somehow thought it was her fault that her parents hardly spent time with her. But growing up and maturing into a young adult she had gone through some things. Things that could make Caroline see that she was never the one at fault when it came to not getting their affections. They were just neglectful parents

The thought alone made her feel somewhat hypocritcal. Here she was thinking back to the times of her parents negligence when she was in fact here to have an abortion.

She wasn't exactly 'mother of the year' either.

Reaching the reception desk, the kind nurse took her details and sent her to the maternity ward where the doctor would see her.

"Caroline Forbes?"

She heard her name being called and then followed another nurse into a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse smiled

It was a joint examination room. There were two beds on either side with one bed hooked up to a machine that had a screen, clearly being occupied by a brunette woman who looked almost 5 months pregnant. The nurse had been what looked to be starting up the machine and monitor, most likely for an ultrasound.

Yes maybe she would have preffered a private room with a private doctor, but she didn't have medical aid, nor did she have the money to dish out on private appointments... So a public hospital would do for now.

"Caroline?" She heard an all too familiar voice call out

"Enzo?" She gasped seeing him in his Doctor lab coat no doubt. What were the chances...

"What are you doing here?" He frowned. He was completely shocked. Not only to see the blonde beauty again, but in the maternity ward no doubt.

"I uh.." She muttered still processing the fact that Enzo was HER doctor.. Out of all people, seriously?.

"Doctor, Mrs Summers is ready for you." The nurse interjected before Caroline could respond.

"Yes of course. I'll be with you in a moment Caroline. You can have a seat." He smiled at her and then walked over to the other bed where Mrs Summers and her huge belly laid.

Enzo had always wondered about Caroline and whether she was still hung up on Klaus. But the look in her eye whenever she saw Klaus was all the more reason he had left in the first place.

Yes he really liked her, but he was no ones second choice, even if she was beautiful.

Caroline sat on the opposite bed waiting for Enzo to get done with Mrs Summers. To say she felt awkward was an understatement. Caroline had to sit and watch Enzo, the guy she had last seen in a couple months who liked her now here and happened to be her doctor. Despite the awkwardness, she couldn't help but find herself so intrigued by the ultrasound process that was about to take place, even if she knew that wasn't something she would be going for after today..

"And how are we feeling today?" He asked the woman

"Excellent." She beamed

"Its fascinating to watch you know." Enzo stated turning to Caroline who just half smiled.

This wasn't helping her at all.. She thought.

"After 5 months, your baby responds to voices. Look his responding to us.." Enzo smiled moving the wand over Mrs Summer's belly as all 4 occupants in the room's gazes were fixed onto the screen. Caroline could make out the form of the 5 month old boy who had moved after hearing Enzo speak.

"There you see the hands taking shape, you can't see the legs because the body's in the way. But I'm sure you can feel the legs." Enzo smiled down to Mrs Summers who grinned in agreement

"Oh yes. His quite the kicker." She giggled

"And...there, you can see your baby's heart beating." Enzo stated as Caroline and Mrs Summers both looked onto the screen where a moving blop continued to beat in the chest of the baby boy.

"His so beautiful..oh I think I'm going to cry." Mrs Summers sniffled as her eyes started to well up in tears at the sight of her very first child on the screen.

"Well baby's healthy and growing so is mummy. So I'd say we're all good. Would you like the print outs?"

"Yes. I can't wait to go home and show my husband." Mrs Summers grinned.

And there Caroline sat as the entire scene unfolded infront of her.

She watched the heart beat of another life inside a woman. She even heard the fact that Mrs Summers had been lucky enough to go home to a husband who wanted to have this baby with her.

"Well. I'll send your reports tomorrow, but everything seems to be going perfectly." Enzo stated writing a few things down in Mrs Summers folder and then handing her the pictures of the ultrasound.

"Thank you Doctor. Bye." She smiled at Enzo and then Caroline before she made her way out the room along with the nurse who had left Caroline now alone with Enzo in the exam room.

"Its been many years and yet everytime I see a new life.. I'm amazed. Life giving birth to life; its really extraordinary." He smiled taking a seat next to the bed Caroline had been seated on.

"But when its conceived, it isn't a new life..just a part of your body." She muttered

"Well..that depends on your view-point I guess." He shrugged

"l believe that it's a new life from the moment of conception. But, maybe l'm just old-fashioned.

So tell me, how come you're here ?" He asked

Perhaps he had a little glint of hope that she was here to see him and tell him she had finally gotten over Klaus.. And then again as a doctor's point of view, he was worried.

"I'm pregnant." She replied

"Wow.. Uh, congratulations. I didn't know you and Klaus got married.." He stated eyebrows raised. Of course she hadn't come here for him. Why would he even attempt to think about it.

Caroline was pregnant! Was it Klaus's? Of course it was. She did leave him for Klaus as he recalled.

"I need an abortion." She sighed

It was enough to make Enzo understand exactly what was going on. He felt truly sorry for her, even though he didn't even know if this is what she really wanted. Even after she had witnessed Mrs Summers ultrasound. And yet Enzo also couldn't help the rage he felt at Klaus as well. Here Caroline was ready to have a abortion and the father of the child wasn't even present. Did he not care about her enough to want to be here for her through the procedure.

"Where is Klaus?" Enzo asked

Caroline just breathed out slowly and lowered her head in shame. It somehow annoyed her that Enzo would think he had be proven right in saying Klaus was a temporary happiness. She didn't want to believe that, she couldn't. But after this morning's events, she started having second guesses.

Enzo didn't agree with abortion and felt that every child whether it be a foetus or a fully formed baby should live. But that didn't mean it clouded his moral ethics of his practise. He was here to provide a service to the public and not to judge.

"Don't worry Caroline. With the laser technology you won't feel any pain. It'll be done in 15 minutes." He stated getting up, ushering her to lay down on the bed.

Well if Klaus wasn't going to be showing up, she was somewhat glad she had Enzo with her. It was a terrible process and she didn't want to be alone.

"You just relax okay?" He assured her resting his hand on hers

Caroline laid flat on her back as she turned her head to the side and sucked in a breath.

She really wished Klaus had been here with her.

* * *

><p>"Dammit.." Bonnie gasped breathlessly.<p>

A thin beam of sweat covering her forehead and neck after the vigarous activites that had just taken place.

"I was so not going to do that.. I was going to make you wait like 40 days or something.." She sighed catching her breath

"I was actually going to wait too... But then I remembered, I'm a Mikealson." Kol smirked pulling a heated Bonnie flush against him as their intertwined body's came down from the high they had both received and were now basking in the glorious sex after glow.

Kol felt the tiredness from his body slowly taking over and knew that he would be out soon. But he had fought aimlessly to keep his eyes open to make sure this was real. To see Bonnie Bennet laying next to him with that glorious smile in her glorious after glow and just fucked hair.

She looke wild and untamed and yet a breathless warmth flowed from her. When she smiled at him, it was as if she were assuring him that there was no one else in the world she wanted to see.

Sighing in contempt he draped his arm around her as if to keep her by his side throughout his slumber and slowly drifted off to sleep.

This had only been the third or fourth date and already she had fallen into his bed, Bonnie wanted to punch herself in the face.

After what seemed to be a few minutes or so, turning to her side she found a sleeping Kol curled up next to her with a heavy arm draped lazily around her torso.

The strangest thing about the encounter is that point somewhere now in the wee hours of the morning where the magic wears off.

Maybe it's when those first birds start chirping and the reality of the event has set in. Or maybe it's when you're lying next to Kol Mikealson of all people.

Bonnie didn't think she could face the awkward 'I kinda want you to leave' conversation over strong black coffee in nothing but his shirt. Besides that, she also had an early morning meeting with Katherine. She did what any level-headed person would do in this situation; she got out.

Slowly she managed to release herself from underneath his strong hold.

Then came the hardest part; looking for her clothes. She managed to pull on her dress, find her heels and just before she could even put on her panties, she saw Kol's form stir in the bed.

She instantly froze and slowly shoved the panties into her purse instead. Deciding it was much safer and wiser to put her heels on outside to avoid making any noise that would wake Kol up.

Before she took her leave however, she found herself stuck onto her spot looking over at Kol who slept so soundly. She kept questioning herself; 'was this the right thing to do?'

'Yes it was' her subconcious would snap. If this had been her apartment, Kol would probably have left her in the wee hours of the morning as well. So technically she was just saving him the trouble.

Looking to his sleeping gorgeous form on the bed all could she could think of was 'Fuck!'. there's eyeliner and mascara all over his pillows. And a stupid smirk on his face even though he had been asleep. Bonnie then realised, she needed to change everything about her life starting with her sex life.

Hair sticking out in all directions, makeup half gone, with her undies in her purse, she left the apartment in the last afterhours when the sun's been up already, and all the "regular" people are out and about doing whatever it is that they do all day, and Bonnie's been up all night, in the same sweaty club clothes for HOURS.

She had to squint beacuse its so frickin BRIGHT outside and who knows where her sunglasses are, and everyone's STARING at her cause they can tell she's still probably really a liiiiiittle too fucked up to be seen outside in the daytime just yet, so she's not making eye contact with anyone, and you she just wants be home with the blinds closed but its soooooooo... farrrrrrrrr... awayyyyyy, besides she's running late for her meeting with Katherine.

There's no cabs and everyone's still staring at her. What the hell was she thinking anyway, she should have left a long time ago under cover of the darkness of the night, or at least before the damn sun came up, instead of waiting till sleep overtook Kol and it became obvious that he was not going to be waking up.

In an outfit consisting of a short black strapless tube dress with the word "FUCK" written all over them, her sparkley 9-inch jimmy choo's she continued down the busy streets of New Orleans. The smudgey remains of fuschia lipstick, accompanied by the smokey remains of her mascara and eyeliner, she wished a cab would come already so she didn't have to do the walk of shame past the church, the police station, Cami's, Starbucks, Borders, and the gym!

Ooh, wait, Starbucks... caramel macchiato, anyone?

* * *

><p>"Nik where are we going?" Caroline muttered lowly at her place in the passenger seat next to him as he drove them away from the hospital.<p>

"Home why?, do you have meetings? I think you should rest today." He replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"No I mean us. The two of us, where are we going?" She turned to look at him

"I..I don't understand." He frowned

"Three months ago I met a guy. Before I met him, I detested him. Then I really met him and I started liking him and we started living together. And now, now I'm in love with him." She sighed

"I hope you're talking about me," he smiled looking at her

"I love you too Caroline. You know that," he added

"We both know that when you said those words to me all those months ago, I didn't mean what it was suppose to mean." She shook her head

"But now it does Caroline." He added

"So now what, what happens now?" She sighed

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it. I guess with time we'll both realise what we want." He stated

"How much time?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He frowned

"Nik, we started living together for a reason. To get to know and understand eachother. This wasn't a relationship. It was the beginning of one, right?." She stated

"Right." He responded wearily thinking where exactly she was going with this.

"So we made a beginning-" she started

"And I think its a good beginning. I like being with you, you like being with me." He added

"So shouldn't we think about this relationship now?" She asked

"Don't tell me you're talking about marriage." He joked. But after hearing no response from her, he frowned

"Are you?" He asked seeing her serious face

"I don't know." She sighed

"Caroline.. You're the one who said that you aren't ready for marriage. That you couldn't think of it." He frowned

"-Yes. I couldn't think of marriage then. I didn't know what I wanted from life. But now I know," she stated turning to look at him as he continued to drive.

"What do you know?" He asked

"That I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She stated

"Caroline we live together. We have plenty of time to explore what we have between us and I'm sure it'll be for a very long time. We've got a good thing going Caroline..so why-" he started

"Because I love you Nik. And maybe I want the right to have a say in your life. And I want to give you that right too." She turned to looked at him again but he continued to stare onto the road ahead. Various emotions plaguing his face.

"Why are you so afraid of giving this relationship a name?" She sighed

"Sweetheart listen to me.. This will complicate everything. Please don't ruin this. You've just been through major trauma, I know it wasn't easy for you. So you just need to rest and let it be for a few days-"

"I didn't get the abortion done." She stated

Klaus immediately pulled dead brakes causing the tires of the car to screech to a stop before he turned to look at her in shock.

"What?!" He asked

"I saw the hands.. And the beating of the heart. It was a life Nik, living inside that woman, a life now inside of me; I can't destroy it." She muttered as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What the.. Listen to yourself Caroline. What are you saying?" He exclaimed

She refused to look at him and remained passive in her seat. It had only been the tears that had fallen from her eyes onto her lap as she held her head down.

"You have a life! Your friends, your career.. Us dammit! You want to give that all up just for the sake of a child?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He couldn't be a father, he didn't know how and it wasn't like he had the best examples in his life; anything but. How could she be so selfish? This wasn't just her life she was changing here, He thought.

"No Nik, I don't want this either. But.. I can't kill it." She whimpered

"The word is abortion Caroline!" He fired back using her own words against her. And started the car again continuing their journey home.

Seeing her flinch at his raised voice, he took a breath before he spoke to her yet again only in a much more calmer tone. Perhaps he could turn around and make her see that this abortion was what she needed, what they both needed in fact.

"Love listen to me. You're ruining both of our lives, please don't do this." He muttered

She knew he didn't want this baby. But she could not, for the life of her think of aborting this child.

"I need time to think this over." She sighed

"This isn't just your decision you know, it's my life as well. And I don't want this kid." He sighed

"I know.." She murmured

"And this doesn't make any difference to you at all?" He scowled

"Nik do you love me?" She stated

"What difference does it make Caroline. What difference does it make how much I love you or how much you love me?. I can't give you the proof that you're asking for Caroline" Klaus growled

"I don't want this kid. I don't want to get married. No matter how many times you ask me, nothings going to change that." He stated

"You're right.. We're so far from understanding eachother." She shook her head

"Yes! Very far in fact. Because I thought I was with a sensible, intelligent and beautiful woman who'll live life to the fullest with me." He stated

"Well I'm sorry you were inconvenienced." She bit back

"Oh go to hell." He growled

Pulling up at the house as he stomped inside banging the car door. Caroline not far behind on his trail.

"You know what, I'm glad we decided to live together first. Because all I can think of now is.. Thank God we didn't get married." He stated

Caroline felt her the pang at her heart and the utterment of those hateful words. She couldn't help but feel neglected, an all too familiar feeling in her life. In some way she didn't know why she had expected a better reaction from him. Perhaps it was her love for him that blinded and clouded her better judgement.

Despite the hurt she felt at that moment, she knew she had to stand up for herself and for her child. She was not going to live her life based on how and with Klaus's approval. Yes she loved him dearly, but if he thought she actually needed him to be present in her life for it to be given meaning he was highly mistaken, she thought.

"Now you listen to me. From this day forward you have absolutely no responsibility towards me and this baby. You want to be free? You're free. I'll decide what I have to do from now on." She bit back and started to walk towards her old room.

"And one more thing," she added turning around to face him again.

"You once asked me a question, about whether I'd ask myself in ten years on why I didn't give Nik and Caroline a chance, and the answer is yes. I would ask myself that. I'm glad I gave us this chance, now I'll never regret having lost something. I'm glad I discovered that there was nothing to loose anyway." She stated as the tears welled up her eyes as she turned back to walk to her room. It had been painfully agonizing to say those words to him. But it had to be said.

* * *

><p>Strangley enough, Bonnie had managed to make it on time for her meeting at Kat's and luckily they were close friends so she didn't quite mind that she was dressed in last night's clothing. She had managed to tame her 'just fucked' hair and always had spare eye liner and lipstick in her clutch for emergencies. So after a quick starbucks macchiato, she used the few minutes she had left to freshen up in the bathroom.<p>

She just hoped that Katherine wouldn't notice that she had been doing the walk of shame.

"Nice hair." Katherine frowned seeing her bronzed tanned friend walking into her living room with starbucks.

Bonnie merely shrugged it off and then tried to get straight down to business, but Katherine however, wasn't buying it.

"Are you doing the walk of shame?" Katherine asked wide eyed

"No..what? I fell asleep in.. The library." Bonnie muttered lowly

"Yeah. Because going to the library in 9 inch heels and a really short skirt is totally normal." Katherine giggled

"So you and Kol..." Kat started

"Kat.. Please don't. I'm not in the mood right now,my head hurts, I'm in last nights clothing in desperate need of a shower and my hair is disastrous." Bonnie sighed

"Tell you what, you go upstairs and get showered. I'll borrow you something of Elena's. Then we can have breakfast and finish business later." Kat smirked

"Thanks Kat." Bonnie smiled greatful at her friend as she started to walk toward the stairs

"But don't think we're not going to have the 'Kol' talk. And I'm talking details sister!" Kat called out after Bonnie

Not only did she need new amo to diss Kol with, but she really was interested in what exactly Kol was to Bonnie and vice versa. She knew him to be the always annoying lady killer brother in law that she strangely loved like a brother and somewhat had his best interests at heart, but she would never tell him that. Nor would she tell Bonnie.

XXXX

Bonnie finally felt human after the shower and change of fresh clothes. Wrapping up her hair in a messy bun, her gaze dropped to a picture frame that sat on Katherine's dressing table beside the huge mirror.

It was a picture of Katherine with Elena and Caroline all decked out in their college graduation gear. They all shared the massive grin that beamed on their faces as they stood arms around eachother's necks smiling at the camera.

Bonnie couldn't help but frown at the thought of Caroline. She hadn't seen Caroline since they had both found out she was pregnant. She kept calling and calling up until the point of literally going to see her, when Caroline called to assure her that she was fine and just needed some time alone with Klaus.

Caroline didn't elaborate much on the Klaus topic and Bonnie felt it hadn't been her place to pry either.

But what really got to Bonnie was the fact that Katherine hadn't a clue of what was going on. Bonnie hadn't been close with the girls that long, but it had been long enough to tell that Katherine and Caroline were inseperable and she couldn't help but sulk at the thought of how much Caroline needed that support of her friend.

Yes Bonnie would be there for her whenever she needed anything, but Katherine knew Caroline inside and out and Bonnie was sure that she would know exactly how to comfort Caroline.

Speaking of who, Katherine entered the bedroom with a jar of salted pickles in her one hand, while she kept a half eaten pickle in the other.

"Cravings got you bad?" Bonnie smirked

"They won't go away. I literally eat and sleep pickles.. Ever since I've been craving though, Elijah has always kept the fridge stocked with pickles. I don't know what I would do if he hadn't been here to support me you know.." Katherine sighed dramatically, throwing herself on her king sized authopedic bed as she looked towards Bonnie who sat at her dressing table.

And again, Bonnie was brought back to the sudden negative thoughts that plagued her mind.

She didn't know Klaus personally, but from what she'd heard.. He didn't want children.

So did that mean Caroline was alone in all of this? How could Klaus be so different to his own brother Elijah, who waited hand and foot on his pregnant wife.

"What's that frown for?" Katherine asked

Caroline hadn't said much, but she did make clear that under no circumstances was Bonnie to tell Katherine about what happened. She felt that Katherine was pregnant and didn't need this ectra added stress.

Bonnie only agreed on condition that Caroline tell Kat herself and to also make it soon.

"Nothing." She smiled tight lipped and dismissed all the Caroline thoughts before she got caught out. Katherine had a knack for reading people, and with the way Bonnie's mind had been going into overdrive about Caroline.. It was only a matter of time before she found out.

"O-kay..." Kat frowned

"So about the party, everything should be set by this weekend so its a go ahead for the house warming." Bonnie smiled

"Good.. I want Caroline to get started as soon as possible. There's a lot of things to plan and-"

"Caroline's planning it?" Bonnie frowned

"Well I didn't ask her yet but she'll have no problem with it I'm sure. She did after all plan and wedding and everything." Kat shrugged

"-Right.." Bonnie muttered

"Is there a problem?" Katherine asked

"No.. Er no problem. I just think that maybe Caroline would be busy you know, with all the work and meetings she has going on with the mayor.." Bonnie shrugged lying through her teeth.

"What do you know Bennet.. Spit it out." Katherine stated folding her arms as she suddenly sat straight up facing the wide hazel-eyed Bonnie

"What? Nothing." Bonnie muttered

"You're the worst liar in the world you know. Is something going on with Care?"

"No.. And yes. But you should probably talk to her about it." Bonnie muttered lowly.

Katherine immediately became worried. What was going on with Caroline that had Bonnie's panties in a twist?. Besides that, why is it that Bonnie seems to know everything about HER best friend lately than she does?!

"Bonnie.." Katherine stated in a warning tone.

"You should call her." Bonnie sighed getting up to head back to the bathroom leaving a very confused, annoyed and somewhat hormonal Katherine who angrily yanked another pickle from the jar and munched on it furiously trying to piece together what the fuck had happened.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in her old room what felt like hours.<p>

So far, all she had was a plan. It was nothing long-term just a few things that she could get out of the way for now.

First of all, she would have to move back to her old room and decided to get her things when she knew Klaus would be working late at the studio in attempts to avoid him at all costs.

Secondly she would have to tell Katherine and Elijah. Elijah was Klaus's brother making him the uncle of this baby and he had every right to know. It wasn't that she wanted to fork out any money for herself or the baby, she just felt that it was in Klaus's family's right to know.

And since he didn't want anything to do with her or her baby, she didn't want to disadvantage the rest of the Mikealsons from being a part of his/her life. And by Mikealsons she meant Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Sage. She didn't want her child anywhere near Mikeal who was a horrid excuse for a father or even Esther who used her children as pawns in a power struggle play with her husband.

And lastly.. She would have to move out. Financially, she couldn't for atleast another 7 or 8 months. All of her emergency money had gone into the house and furniture and she hadn't had any to spare. Even with the few giggs she had going now, it was merely just enough to pay off a few bills but still had left a major dent in her wallet.

Thinking about living arrangements had also angered her. Why should she be the one to move out when she had paid for half of everything?. And if they were going into technicalities, Caroline had obviously needed the house more since well she is now pregnant.

She doubted Klaus gave a shit about that anyway.

Sighing she decided to skip number 1 on this list for now seeing as Klaus had been in his room all day. The room that had all of her clothes, shoes and other things.

Next up was telling Katherine.. "This should be good." Caroline sighed.

XXXX

To Katherine's surprise, Caroline had just pulled up in the driveway as Bonnie drove off.

So far there hadn't seemed to be anything physically wrong with her friend, well besides the major sulk on her face. Katherine thought as she inspected Caroline from head to toe who walked toward her

"Hey.." Katherine smiled pulling her into a hug

Caroline had planned out everything she was going to say from start to finish in her head to Kat. But right now? She couldn't seem to form even one word let alone a sentence.

Instead she just broke down crying on her best friends shoulder who instantly pulled her tighter into her embrace.

Feeling Katherine's little bump pressed against her torso, Caroline couldn't help but cry harder as her thoughts were brought back to the baby she now carried inside of her.

"Shh.. Care I'm right here. Come inside." Katherine comforted her before ushering her inside and towards the living room where they sat on the couch not too far from eachother.

Caroline hadn't said anything as to why she was crying yet, but asked if Elijah could join them which made Katherine worry even more.

"Care what is it?" Katherine frowned as Elijah sat opposite them, a look of concern on his face as he shared the same worry about Caroline with his wife.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline sighed.

She swore if she said those words to someone once more, she would just scream. It felt as if it had been the only thing she said today.

Katherine and Elijah had both shared the look of shock on their faces.

Caroline hadn't missed the glint of happiness on Katherines face followed by an unsure look.

To say Katherine was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't however help the happiness she felt too. Caroline was pregnant! She and her best friend would be embarking on the amazing journey of motherhood together even though she had been about 2/3 months ahead already.

But that didn't expalin Caroline's grief which could only mean one thing.

"Klaus" Katherine huffed in anger as she stalked up and started to pace in fury.

Elijah didn't need to be an expert to know exactly what had happened. He knew how his brother had felt about children. He also however, knew and understood his reasons too.

"Give him some time. I'm sure he'll feel differently." Elijah stated. He was sure that Caroline didn't know the full story explaining Klaus's disinterest in the baby, but he didn't know if it was his place to tell her either.

"The hell he'll feel differently!" Katherine growled

"Katerina.." Elijah started

"Don't you Katerina me.." Katherine frowned, hormones kicking into overdrive as she continued her little rant.

"Look what your brother has done Elijah.. To my best friend."

"Katerina calm down. You're getting over excited. Its not good for the baby." Elijah sighed

"No Elijah. Its all fun and games until he just has to take a little responsibility and then what does he do? The coward runs away." She huffed

Caroline remained silent as she watched the scene unfold before her. That was until, Elijah pulled her out of her little trance

"Huh?" Caroline frowned missing what Elijah had just said

"I asked, what you were planning to do next Caroline.." Elijah half smiled

"What do you mean what she's planning to do? She's going to stay with us of course!" Katherine added

"I didn't mean to be rude Caroline, I was going to offer for you to live here, after all.. You are family." He smiled ignoring his hormonal wife

"No.." She stated

"No?" Katherine frowned

"No. I can't." She sighed

"Half of everything I had I put into that house, and just because I'm pregnant and Klaus wants nothing to do with me, doesn't mean I'm going to bend over backwards to make his life easier." Caroline added a sudden spark of courage willed inside of her.

"I'm going home. Whether he wants me there or not."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the chapter was okay.<strong>

**I start exams soon so updates will be slower than usual, but not any hiatus things happening so don't fret ;)**

**Once again I really appreciate your favs follows and reviews on the story.**

**You guys rock**

**Xx**


	12. Chapter 12: So much for my happy ending

**Chapter 12 : So much for my happy ending**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day when Caroline awoke the next morning. She didn't feel like the happiest person in the world exactly, but she felt better than she had yesterday. Not quite herself, but starting to look like the old Caroline she once knew, well except the new life that was now growing inside her.<p>

She was determined to have a good day or at least a good morning. Her back ached and her tummy growled in signal that she was hungry.

It was early October, meaning it it was almost that time of the year for Halloween and Caroline had so many errands to run today.

The mayor had left it up to her to plan this years annual Halloween party at the city hall for the most esteemed elitist's of New Orleans and a few locals here and there.

Katherine had begged Caroline to take a break from work for a while just until she could get on her feet and perhaps figure out her next move regarding her life and living arrangements. But Caroline flat out refused. It wasn't that she didn't want to take a break, hell if she could, she would jump at the opportunity. But she just wasn't in a financial position to that. Besides, the extra work kept her thoughts away from Klaus.

Now that she knew she was pregnant, she needed the money more than anything. Having a child was costly and Caroline wanted to make sure she was in a position to give her child everything.

Each time Katherine and Elijah would butt in and offer to help or even have her stay with them, she'd refused. It wasn't because she was too proud, it was just that she had been used to living and doing things for herself for years now and did not need anyones help.

So eventually they respected her decision and reluctantly stopped offering.

Usually she would skip breakfast and grab something on the way which would usually consist of a coffee and bagel while on her errands or before meetings. But now she knew that things had changed, she was eating for two now.

Rubbing the crust from her tired eyes, evidence of her sleepless nights, she streched out in bed in attempts to get up.

Ever since the 'fight' 2 nights ago, Caroline spent the first night at Kat's and then came home the next day. To her surprise, Klaus had still been in the bedroom, so she didn't want to go in there, not even for her pajamas.

It was a struggle since there weren't hardly any of her clothes in here, so she basically slept in her underwear. She knew Klaus would be working late tonight as it was Friday so she would take that opportunity to remove all of her things from his room and bring it back to hers.

Scurrying around the room for anything she could wear that was quick and comfortable enough just for a brief breakfast she sighed seeing that the only options here was a black 2 pieced suit, her clothes from yesterday and one of Klaus's henleys.

It was still the early hours of the morning, and she figured Klaus would still be fast asleep so she deemed it safe to wear the Henley.

Tip toeing she crept silently into the kitchen in nothing but Klaus's henley, rummaged around the fridge until she decided on quick scrambled eggs and toast. Something that she could make

It was still too early for Klaus to wake up so she decided to eat as soon as she was done in attempts to not waste any time. Pouring the egg mixture into the pan, her head went into overdrive as she planned a quick in and out of Klaus's room just to get some fresh clothes for work today while he took his morning shower. She hoped, prayed even that he would wake up by the time she was done eating though, she didn't want to shower and then not have any clothing to wear, nor did she want to go into his bedroom in nothing but a towel. Not even while he slept.

**XXXX**

He had heard the kitchen cupboards open and close signalling Caroline was awake and busy. Klaus had been awake all night when she never came home two nights ago, He had tried to sleep all night, but only managed to get in one or two hours at most. But was relieved when Stefan called telling him that Caroline had spent the night at Katherines.

Klaus didn't miss the tone Stefan had been in too, he probably knew as well and was pissed at him no doubt.

This baby wasn't even born, and yet it was already causing problems. He sighed

He missed going to sleep with her in his arms, that warmth that flowed from her each time she snuggled up closer into his embrace.

He missed the way she'd wake him up at mornings, as she peppered kisses down his chest all the way to his...

Fuck! He growled, as his stupid incessant thoughts took over signalling his 'morning visitor' in his boxer briefs

He was in need of a cold shower, strong coffee and perhaps a cigarrette or two.

Ever since Caroline officially moved into his room, he had stopped smoking. But seeing as she clearly didn't love him as much as she thought he did because she wanted to have this baby, he didn't see why he shouldn't be smoking.

He hadn't heard any noise come from the kitchen so he thought she'd gone back to her room.

Only he was very much mistaken when he walked into the kitchen because he was met by the sight of Caroline, ass up in the air and head down as she scurried for something in the bottom cupboard. He didn't miss the fact that she was in one of his Henley's, that and her black lace panties...

The sight alone didn't help one bit with the awkward hard on he had going on in his boxers as he shifted uncomfortable trying to hide his morning visitor.

"Oh.." Caroline gasped as she turned around finding the salt, coming face to face with Klaus.

Klaus didn't know what to do, should he greet her? Smile? Ask her why she was trying to seduce him by wearing his shirt and nothing else besides some skimpy panties that he used to take off with his teeth?

Caroline just watched him stand there awkwardly and then finally sighed as he left the kitchen. She let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding.

Not to long after, she heard the shower and then deemed it safe to leave the kitchen quickly. She ran into his bedroom, grabbed a few clothes, underwear and other things she'd needed just until tonight when she'd come and get the rest and sprinted out of his room.

Making two trips to her room, first with her clothes and then with her food, she sighed in relief after shutting the door and sinking to the floor to finally eat.

Before she could even put the piece of toast in her mouth she shook her head and then stood up, opting for the bed instead.

Eating on the floor was 'their thing' or atleast it used to be..

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, there's a Kol Mikealson here to see you.."<p>

Bonnie heard her assistant announce as she entered her office. April beamed from ear to ear at her boss, Kol probably charmed her pants off..Bonnie figured

"Tell him I'm extremely busy and I have meetings all day." Bonnie bit her lip as she stood up towards April

"But you don't have meetings all day.." April frowned. She couldn't understand why her boss didn't want to see such a handsome and charming guy.

"Get with the programme April.." Bonnie sighed

"I can't see him. I'm busy. Okay?" She added

"O-kay.." April nodded wearily and left Bonnie's back office going back into the foyer leaving a very anxious Bonnie

She couldn't see him right now, things were going to fast. This was a casual fling. Nothing more.

She knew Kol Mikealson and how he operated.

She was not going to be the one who ended up curled into a ball on the couch, crying her heart out as she stuffed herself with double chocolate fudge ice cream. No sir, not this woman.

"Miss Bennet is in a meeting right now," April smiled sadly at Kol who waited in the foyer anxiously for Bonnie.

He just woke up and she was gone.

Well that was usually how it worked for him, but he thought she was the relationship type of girl, so he figured she had to be at work or something. But then he tried calling her but to no avail.

He even went as far as going to Kat and Elijah's for an entire day hoping she'd stop by and that was saying a lot according to Kol. Being around Katherine was horrible enough, but being around a pregnant Katherine was torture.

Then he thought maybe he did something wrong... He had to do something or else these incessant thoughts of his would be the death of him.

So here he was at her workplace no doubt, hair shovelled, in his dark jeans black coat and boots.

Sighing in frustration after hearing her assistant 'claim' she was 'busy'. So she was avoiding him flat out then? Oh two could play at that game..

"Tell her I'll wait." Kol smirked taking his seat yet again, kicking his feet up as he made himself quite comfortable.

"Er..sir, I don't think she'd be done for a couple of hours." April muttered lying through her teeth. She didn't know what the hell was going on, all she knew was that Bonnie was avoiding this Kol guy for whatever reason, and if she valued her job, she'd try to make him go away.

"That's fine darling. I'll. Wait." He stated throwing his arms behind his neck and leaned back. He wanted to show her assistant that he wouldn't leave until Bonnie agreed to see him.

April realised that Kol was serious about sticking around until Bonnie agreed to see him. So she nodded slowly and went back down the passage to Bonnie's office.

"Yes April?" Bonnie sighed interrupted from her work yet again.. She had been doing colour schemes for Mrs Bentley who needed results by this afternoon. That woman was a nightmare, but she paid well so Bonnie had to suck it up.

"He refuses to leave. He says he'll wait for you until you're done." April sighed. Bonnie was a great boss, she paid her well and was always nice to her giving her time off whenever she needed to study etc. But she also knew that Bonnie was a force to be reckonned with if you got on her bad side, a place April really really didn't want to be right now.

"Fine. Send him in." Bonnie sighed banging her pen on her desk causing April to flinch but then nodded quickly and scurried away to get Kol.

What the hell was his problem?

She understood that Kol was the persistant type, she saw it many times at Katherine's as well as the bar and dates they'd been on. But this? This was her workplace and Kol was overstepping the boundary.. She needed to make a few things clear to him no matter how sexy he was or how loud he made her scream... NO! Focus Bonnie, she scolded herself

"Is this a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me darling.." Kol announced loudly as he walked into her office followed by April who had heard and now understood the reason for tension between the two.

What she didn't understand was why the heck Bonnie would want to walk out and leave a guy that looked like that! In bed and all alone..

"Thank you April that'll be all." Bonnie smiled tight lipped at her assistant who stared at Kol mouth slightly agape as if he was some underwear model or something

Snapping out of her little trance, she quickly nodded and closed the door behind her as she went back to her front desk.

"Kol.." Bonnie sighed

"What can I do for you." She added looking up legs crossed on her black leather office chair.

She wanted to make it clear to him exactly who wore the pants in this...well whatever it was going on between them.

"Well..first of all, you could tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past two days Bonnie." Kol smirked taking the seat infront of her desk

"I haven't been avoiding you.. I've just been busy as you can see. So if that's all I'd like to get back to my work-"

"No actually that wasn't all.. You left me, alone in bed. Do you have any idea how horrible it was waking up without your.. Hot little body beside mine." He smirked getting up as moved closer to wear she sat.

"Kol this is my job okay, you can't just come in here all mysterious looking and-"

"You think I'm mysterious looking?" He grinned

"No what I meant was-" she interjected

"But you said it." He smiled walking until he was behind her chair as he faced her back.

"I'm suprised you haven't returned any of my calls darling.. I'd thought maybe you missed me, the way I'd.. Touch you." He started as he trailed his index finger on the nape of he neck.

"Kiss you.." He added bringing his face closer until his mouth was beside her ear

"Made you scream.." He smirked as he nibbled onto her ear lobe.

"The reason.. I haven't called was because I've been busy. You're not the only one there is to keep me entertained Kol." She scoffed back trying to gain the upper hand by making him believe she had actually been getting some in these last few days..Oh if he only knew that it was anything but.

"Oh really.." He challenged turning her chair around until they were face to face.

Coming close to her ear again he snickered

"What names does he call you, when you have sex?" He muttered lowly sending chills down her spine

"Does he knew where you like to be.. touched." He added leaving a trail of kisses in his wake from her ear lobe to her neck

"Kol.." Bonnie whimpered in protest but it didn't quite come out as convincingly as she thought it would.

"Let me show you how I know you like to be pleased Bonnie.." Kol whispered against her lips as he captured them in full force kissing her hungrily.

Bonnie had tried to protest, to push back hard and leave him hanging but her body was totally betraying her as she helped guide him down from her lips to her neck until he was eventually between her legs.

She was so thankful she decided to wear a skirt today she thought as Kol yanked her panties off from underneath her skirt until they gathered around her ankles.

Bonnie opted on the 'we need to talk' converstaion for wayyyy later when they were done with this.

She needed this.

She knew Kol knew exactly how to please her and she wasn't going to deny him.

This minute she felt his hot mouth againts her throbbing core, she jerked forward, arching her back.

Kol smirked at his place between her legs as he heard her moan out his name.

Bonnie was in sheer bliss, trying to swallow her moans and little screams from travelling beyond her office.

Kol wanted to make her pay for leaving him that morning, and he knew exactly what to do..

Without blinking, he thrusted two fingers inside her and pumped vigarously while his thumb worked at her clit.

"Kol!" Bonnie moaned loudly and then bit her lip at the slip up.

Dammit! She knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to make her scream...

Kol started doing little circles with his thumb and at the moment Bonnie thought she was going to scream again, but then her phone rang.

She'd let it ring, but if she did; April would come to her office to find out why she hadn't answered and that would end up with her seeing Kol between her Boss's legs because her office door wasn't locked.. Er no thank you.

She sighed as she managed to hit the button on the phone to switch to the speaker phone option. She was in no position to hold the damn thing, as her hands went back to Kol's hair and gripped him further into her.

"Bonnie? Its Mrs Mikealson on the line." April's voice echoed through the speaker

"O-kay..Put, put her through.." Bonnie managed to croak out

"Are you okay Bonnie?" April asked hearing Bonnie stuttered and sounded a little out of breath

"Yes!." She moaned more for Kol than for April

Kol wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He didn't want her to climax yet, not now knowing she was going to be on the phone with Katerina no doubt. He wanted to milk this cow for as long as he could.. No pun intended

"Hey Bon. So Caroline's going to be busy with the Halloween thing, god knows why she even wants to be working right now.. So I decided to take you up on you're offer to plan this house warming shin-dig instead." Katherine stated

"Yes.. Sure!" Bonnie exclaimed

"O-kay.. Don't get too excited now," Katherine chuckled

"I'll.. Call you.. Later." She groaned trying to hit the end button

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath.."

Kol hummed against her sending vibrations through Bonnie as her walls clenched.

Kol knew she was close, as did Bonnie.

Dammit where the hell was this stupid end button?

"Yes!" She moaned

Finding the end button before screaming out Kol's name in delight as he helped her ride out her high.

Katherine looked at her phone mouth slightly agaped as to what she had just heard...

Bonnie screaming Kol's name as the line went dead.

It wasn't s sort of terrified scream.. It was more of a sex scream and Katherine chuckled shaking her head. So Bonnie and Kol were doing office sex now?

Times have certainly changed with those two.

* * *

><p>Caroline had left and Klaus sighed in relief as pulled out a cigarette.<p>

Pulling in the much craved niccotine substance, he sighed in contempt as he exhaled. Smoke hovering all around him as he sat in his bedroom looking at Romeo and Juliet swiming together without a care in the world.

"Be careful mate.. Its all fun and games at first and then the next thing you know, you're waking up to little fishies swimming all around you and Juliet won't love you yet you're forced to swim in the same tank with her." Klaus stated talking to the little goldfish in the bowl as he took another drag of his cigarrette.

"You're entire life will be over mate" Klaus sighed as his phone started to ring

Elijah's name flashed on the screen and Klaus groaned pulling another drag. He feared it, although he knew it was coming. Elijah hadn't spoken to him about the whole Caroline pregnant situation yet, but it looked like now was the time.

Klaus dreaded hearing what Katerina had to say. She'd probably really try to kill him this time, although he had yet to see his loving little sister in law. With her little baby bump that causes her moods to shift from happy to homocidal in a split second.

"Oh look Romeo.. Elijah's calling to give me a scolding." Klaus sighed

"Afternoon Elijah." Klaus stated

"Niklaus."

Klaus knew he was in trouble whenever Elijah used his full name.

"Come and see me later today."

"Actually, I have a lot of work to do and-"

"I was not asking you Niklaus. You will be here by 3 is that understood." Elijah stated

"Look I'm in mood for your wife's ranting and dramatics. Can't you come over here instead.." Klaus sighed

"Katerina will be out with her sister for the day. Just be here." He stated ending the call.

Klaus wasn't exactly thrilled about going over there, but rather now than never. He had to put this behind him so that he could try and move on, which is what he supposed Caroline was doing to.

Pulling up to Elijah's house, he smoked one last cigarrette before he worked up the energy to walk to the front door.

Greta the house keeper let him in and added that Elijah had been waiting for him in the study.

Klaus didn't miss the new furniture and painted walls he came across from his walk to the study.

The redecorating of the house might be the reason why Katerina hadn't seeked him out to have her revenge yet.

He hoped Elijah would be quick about this so that he could get out before Katherine or even Caroline showed up.

"Elijah.. You look like you could use a drink I know I do." Klaus stated after entering the study and going straight toward the liquor cabinet.

Before he could even get there he was met by a frustrated looking Elijah who punched him straight in the face causing his lip to split.

Klaus would never hit Elijah back, but after everything that happened with Caroline; he was the bad guy. Why couldn't no one see that he didn't want this? Wasn't he allowed to have the right to choose? Does his choice to not wanting to father a child because he'd probably do a shitty job at make him the enemy?

Hell Caroline understood it why couldn't they?

Klaus angrily got back up shoving Elijah back towards the shelf that tumbled down as his back hit against it.

"Easy..you just finished renovating." Klaus growled as Elijah came back trying to get another punch in, but Klaus was quicker as he easily dodged it and gave Elijah one knock in the gut.

Elijah coughed a few times but then regained himself as did Klaus.

"You know, you have every right to be mad at me Elijah.." Klaus started breathlessly.

"Although I'm quite disappointed that my own brother could not see my point in all of this, what happened to always and forever hmm?" He added

"Listen to yourself Niklaus. Always and forever? That once meant that family was above all. Or have your forgotten that?" Elijah shot back

"I have not Elijah."

"Then why is Caroline going to raise this baby alone Niklaus? You're baby."

"I didn't want this!" He growled

"Its a mistake Elijah.." Klaus added

"No brother. Its a gift. This is your chance.. Its our chance." Elijah stated

"Our chance to what?"

"To start over."

"Always and Forever.. This is what we swore to eachother before life took away the little humanity you had left when-" Elijah stopped in mid-sentence after Klaus flinched at the memory of something he most definately did not want to remember at all.

"Before ego, before anger created this person before me that I can barely recognise as my own brother.. I will help you, I will stand by you. I will be your brother." Elijah responded putting his arm on his brothers shoulder

"No Elijah.." Klaus sighed taking the bottle of whiskey and then left the study in attempts to be rid of Elijah and his incessant ranting

He resided on the balcony of the house that overlooked most of the city. The sun was busy going down, and it casted a beautiful glow over the buildings and houses.

He heard a shuffle behind him and sighed as Elijah refused to take a hint.

"Have I not made clear, my desire to be left alone.." Klaus growled

"Well when you demand to be left alone at least once a day, you're words cease to have impact." Elijah stated joining his brother on the balcony

Klaus places the glass down angrily

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby!"

"I will not let you walk away from this Niklaus."

"You're beyond pathetic Elijah.." Klaus sighed

"Whose more pathetic; the one who sees hope to make his family whole again? Or the coward who can only see the world through his own fears.." Elijah stated as he left and went back to his study.

Picking up the phone, he dialled his sister again. He doubted Niklaus informed her of Caroline's pregnancy, so the minute he did find out, he had informed Rebekah.

"His willing to give up everything." Elijah sighed into the phone

"Come on Elijah, does that really surprise you?" Rebekah stated

"Leave him to his drama queen temper tantrum." She added

"Always and Forever Rebekah, that is what we once swore to eachother.." He reminded her

"Consider this me calling take-backs." She added

"You've called take-backs plenty of times over the years and yet you're still wanting to be kept in the loop about Niklaus." Elijah smirked

"Its just you I'm worried about Elijah. Nik is grown man, he should handle his own problems. I don't want you to be sucked into it like it always ends up happening.." Rebekah sighed

"He needs us Rebekah, you of all people should know why..."

"Goodnight sister." Elijah ended the call.

Rebekah couldn't help but feel guilty at her older brothers words.

Yes she did know why Klaus is the way he is. And here she was being the bratty little bitch. Perhaps Nik needed some good-old fashioned arse whipping to get him to see the light.

Caroline and her hadn't been that close, but she was kind to her and Rebekah knew she didn't stand a chance going up against Klaus all on her own.

She needed to do something.

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed in relief after packing away the last sweater into her old cupboard again. She managed to get her room looking the way it had before only now added with some pregnancy books and junk food all over the place.<p>

It was so weird how much she just ate without second guessing the calories or the dishes. Yes the dishes!

It was as if Caroline's compulsive disorder had taken a vaccay since the pregnancy started. Like when she got home from work for example, the kitchen sink and been filled with this mornings breakfast plates, pans and things not to mention Klaus's added dishes as well.

She was so used to coming home to a clean kitchen, since he knew she appreciated it and kept it clean.. But now it looked as if that went right out the door.

Caroline was nobody's maid, and if Klaus thought that because she was OCD she was going to clean up after him? He had another thing coming.

She politely left the kitchen as is, and started getting her things from his room back to her room.

She had to have to live on take out now since Klaus wouldn't probably cook for her anymore. It wasn't as if she couldn't make a slice of toast, it was just that she kinda missed the home cooked meals..

After taking her daily vitamins, she decided to get ready for bed.

Walking towards the bathroom, the smell of smoke hit her and burnt her nose.

Klaus was probably home.. And smoking no less

Only what Caroline didn't expect to see, was that Klaus's face was covered in bruises with a split lip.

Had he gotten into a fight?

Why should she even care

"Are you smoking.." She scoffed drawing closer toward him as he stood in the living room looking out toward the patio

"Yes. Last I checked, this was my house." He fired back. He was in no mood for her ranting tonight, not after that rather disappointing afternoon he had with Elijah.

"I've paid half the rent for this house. So for the next few months, this is as much my house as it is yours. I'm not going anywhere. If you don't like it, you're free to go." She replied walking back toward the bathroom

"Let's just try not to get into eachothers faces okay? I don't need to be reminded that you live here too.. Smoking no less." She added

"Fine. Whatever." He muttered

* * *

><p>"Where to madam?"<p>

"The airport Ronald. Its time for Auntie Bex to pay a little visit to New Orleans." Rebekah smiled looking out the window from the car as the driver nodded and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeey Auntie Bex to the rescue! Lol<strong>

**Hope the chapter was okay. Sorry for any errors and all that, keep in mind that this is my first fic like ever.. Also I won't be updating much since I've started exams, sorry :( but I'll really try to keep updating! **

**Reviews are appreciated even the bad, although it kinda knocks my confidence a little so please be gentle o:) **

**Next up: Rebekah's in town, the much awaited Mikealson house warming, and as for Klaroline? Things end up getting messy.. Like literally. And more insight on the Mikaelsons past will be revealed along with Klaus's anxiety to impending fatherhood.**

**Until then sweethearts :) **

**Xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful Pain

**Chapter 13: Beautiful Pain**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie loved her queen sized authopedic bed. It was the first piece of furniture she had ever gotten with her very first client's paycheck.<p>

The way it always seemed to cushion her delicate body in all the right places, the way the silk sheets embodied around her form rubbing soothingnly against it.

The only thing she didn't quite remember about her bed, was the fact that the left side of it, had been weighed down as if... Someone had been occupying the space.

Frowning in a half asleep daze, she turned to her side to see a sleeping Kol sprawled out next to her.

She had almost forgotten that he had come over the night before. Only, she expected him to be like...gone? This hadn't been the first time after the 'office-incident'. In fact, they have been going at this routine for quite a while, only he had always been gone before she woke up.

This time was different it seemed.

He had slept over, and the sun had been out already, this was awkward..

She didn't not like doing anything other than ripping his clothes off and having her way with him. That was something she enjoyed immensely, but if they weren't doing that, it would mean that they would be forced to have an actual conversation. Bonnie wasn't quite sure she wanted to do that.

She didn't want to blab out that she had feelings for him that went beyond attraction and the sex, not until she knew how he felt first.

She wasn't quite sure, but Bonnie had read somewhere that 'the person who admits to having feelings first, is the weaker one in the relationship' and she was not going to be that person.

Her love life was chaotic. She had no clue of her and Kol's relationship status and was too afraid to ask.

She needed some clarity, she needed some womanly advice.

Her first option would have been Caroline, but she's been on too much of a downer lately that Bonnie didn't want to be a bother. Katherine on the other hand was either shagging her husband, or eating pickles until the end of time it seemed.

What was it with pregnant women these days?

Weighing her options, she opted for the other Petrova twin instead.

Sneaking out of bed, she slipped on her old highschool's hoodie that hung just under her ass deeming it 'safe' and covering enough to make a quick call.

Stepping out into the kicthen, she put on the coffee machine, and dialled Elena's number.

"Hey Bonnie. Whatsup?" She answered after the first few rings

"Hey 'Lena, sorry to bother so early.. Did I wake you and Stefan?" Bonnie sulked readying two cups of coffee seeing as Kol was still here after all. She was nothing if not a good hostess.

"No, I just got back from my jog, and you know Stef... Journaling, reading, shaping his hair.." She shrugged earning a giggle from Bonnie

"I just needed some female perspective.." Bonnie muttered

"Is this a 'Kol' thing?" Elena supressed a chuckle. Katherine had been anything but subtle about Kol and Bonnie's ongoing shenanigans, not to mention something 'office-related' as well.

"He slept over... Its the first time. He usually leaves before I wake up, but imagine my surprise when I turned around in bed to find a snoring Kol next to me!" She exclaimed softly

"So you don't know what to do?" Elena giggled

"Not a clue..maybe he just forgot to set his alarm or something" Bonnie sighed

"Well.. Do you want him to stay over?"

"Yes..No.. I don't know!" Bonnie huffed

"Sounds to me like you like having him over." Elena smirked

"I really like him, but.. Well you know how he is." Bonnie argued

"Well I might not be the best advice giver, but from what I can tell, you have to tell him how you feel. If you keep going through this cycle being kept in the dark, who knows how cracked up its going to make you.." Elena suggested.

"You're right.. I'm just, I'm scared he doesn't feel the same. In fact, there's probably a 90% chance that he doesn't." Bonnie shrugged

"You won't know until you ask. Who knows, he might surprise you.." Elena added

"Doubtful." Bonnie sighed

"So, have you heard from Caroline? I tried to call her but it just kept ringing.." Bonnie added

"I haven't spoken to her, but from what Kat and Elijah have told me; she's not good. She keeps saying that she's okay and that Klaus isn't a factor in her life any longer.. But we all know that none of that is actually true, I mean she doesn't even go out with us anymore. God, his such a jerk." Elena huffed

"Which is why your sister's house warming is a great way for her to blow off some steam and I don't know, maybe pick up a guy or two." Bonnie joked

"You sound just like Katherine! You know she invited that doctor guy, the one I told you about.." Elena added

"The one Caroline dated? Are you sure its a good idea? I mean.. Klaus will probably be there and-"

"Screw Klaus. Caroline needs someone there for her. Especially now, we might all be there for her, but she'll need the manly prescene in her life. For her and the baby." Elena sighed

Bonnie was about to reply, when she saw a shirtless Kol walking into the kitchen.

"Er.. Lena, I gotta go." Bonnie muttered

"Goodluck." Elena responded as she figured Kol had probably woken up.

Shoving the phone into the pocket of her hoodie, Bonnie stood behind the counter looking at Kol awkwardly.

"Morning." He half smiled going for the cup of coffee infront her

"Thanks.. I need this." He added sighing as the strong black liquid trickled down, washing out the horrible taste of morning breath in his mouth.

Bonnie waited until he took a seat on the bar stool infront of the counter until she plucked up the courage to speak her mind.

"What?" He frowned seeing her troubled expression as if she had a war going on in her mind

"So.." Bonnie started

'Uh oh' Kol thought. He knew the 'so' line and especially knew what it led too. Something wicked this way comes...

"We've been um, "hanging out" for a while now, and you have a toothbrush here and stuff, and I was wondering what this… is?" She muttered lowly

"Should we maybe make this legit? Cause sometimes I hover my finger over the "relationship status" button on Facebook, and it's like geez Bonnie what the hell are you doing..you know," she added breathlessly

Kol frowned mouth slightly agaped. Unsure of what to say really.

"Bonnie.." Kol started, muttering lowly.

He didn't have to say anything because the look on his face had been enough, and Bonnie knew

"Oh, you're not really into having a relationship right now? Okay, that's cool, me neither. -" Bonnie stated really fast before gulping down her coffee.

She then shoved the empty cup into the sink a bit too harshly and walked away trying to put as much space between her and Kol as possible.

She knew it was too soon.

She was so embarrased.

She was a fool for thinking Kol would change his ways for her. She almost laughed at the thought

"Bonnie." He called walking after her

"You slept over. You didn't have to I mean, I'm not one of those girls who needs the guy to stay over you know?. I'm not one of those crazy girls. I'm just really into my friends and my job right now so don't worry about it." She stated entering her bedroom, Kol following closely behind

"How about we do something fun today?" He suggested. He just wanted to change the subject to anything but this.

Yes he had feelings for her, but admitting it would make him the vulnerable one. He was not vulnerbale. Sure he had slept over, but in all honesty; he was exhausted after the night they had shared together indulging in...rather strenuous activities.

'Excuse the shit out of him for being too tired to leave.' He thought.

Bonnie continued to walk around her room, gathering clothes that was scampered all acorss it no thanks to Kol.

"The University of Chicago has a Kink Club that takes field trips to a sex dungeon?" He offered

Bonnie immediately turned around to give him the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look

"Firstly, I don't want to know how you know that. And second, why does everything we do somehow end up being about sex?" Bonnie frowned

Kol opened his mouth to respond, but didn't exactly know the right words to say.

"Is that all this is? Sex?" She added

She chuckled lowly after hearing no response from Kol. She could not believe how pathetic she must have sounded right now.

"Don't worry about Kol. Here's your stuff." She shoved his clothing into his hands

"No hard feelings. No feelings at all." She muttered walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Caroline's day was off to a good start. So far the morning sickness had seemed to dissipate, the cravings hadn't been unusual and the bathroom breaks were kept to a minimal.<p>

She still had plenty of time before Katherine's house warming started, so she figured an hour of yoga will suffice to pass time.

Her bedroom didn't grant sufficient space however, so the living room would have to do.

She settled onto her mat starting off lightly with the downward dog position. This was her 'me' time and she was going to block out all the crappy things in her life that made her feel shitty; including Klaus.

Focusing on her breathing as she switched positions, she shut her eyes and tried to find her happy place...

It had been close to 11pm when Klaus finally decided to wake up. He had a busy night, in fact it had almost been time for Lexi's annual exhibit where she showcased most of her clients work.

From the beginning it had just been Klaus, but Lexi broadened her clientele even landing a few photographers here and there.

Atleast once a year, Lexi would hold an event that showcased all of their work in an indiviual light, giving each artist their rightful display of showcasing.

Lexi had Klaus working extremely hard to finish off at least 5 pieces for the showcase. She knew how fast his paintings sold and just wanted to make sure he'd make it a productive event for himself.

She knew that his dream was to own his very own Gallery one day. So she always pushed him the extra mile.

With the dust of sleep still in his eyes, he arched his back strechtching out as he eventually sat up right, mentally preparing himself for the day.

He remembered Elijah's house warming later that afternoon, well thanks to a whole bunch of threatening texts from his older brother that if he was not in attendence, Elijah would put Katerina after him.

Klaus had yet to deal with her in any case, so he figured the less she had on him, the better.

He proposed a shower was in order to somehow set off yet another dreadful day in the life of Klaus Mikealson.

Nearing the bathroom, he frowned. Stopping his saunter infront of the living room. He identified what looked to be Caroline in yoga pants and a tank top crouching down on a sqaured mat.

Klaus tiltled his head sideways to endeavour exactly what it was that she was doing.

Yoga? He shook his head and continued his walk to the bathroom, mumbling something about how irrational women became when they were pregnant.

So far Caroline had gotten through all of her usual poses effortlessly, it wasn't that she had been showing already. In fact, her belly was still partially flat, maybe a little more rounded but not a visible bump yet.

Just as she was about to go back into her neutral position, she felt the all too familiar feeling of bile rising in the back of her throat.

'Looks like her baby wasn't finished making mommy puke all her guts out' Caroline thought as she got up and sprinted towards the bathroom.

Pulling the handle, she scoffed finding that the door had been locked. She tried to keep the vomit at bay in the back of her throat so that she wouldn't puke all over the place. She just needed to get to the damn toilet.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled banging on the door.

"Klaus open up.." She added returning her hand to its place that was over her mouth, struggling to keep her stomach's contents in.

Klaus refused to comply, and the fact that she had now suddenly started calling him 'Klaus' instead of 'Nik' seemed to have angered him further.

"Dammit Klaus this isn't your studio where you can chill out over a newspaper!" She shrieked

Klaus just rolled his eyes, continuing to take his own sweet time getting done in the bathroom.

"Niklaus Mikealson you jackass.. This is your last warning.." She muttered lowly battling to with her gag reflex

"Jackass? Well that's it then. No way am I coming out now love. Do whatever you want!" He responded from behind the closed door

Caroline could not believe the audacity of this man. Man? No he was acting more like a child. A petulant little bratty child.

Fuming away from the bathroom door, she stomped to his bedroom, barely able to keep the vomit in any longer and looked around for the most accesible thing she could puke into.

Getting her hands on a jar that held all his paint brushes in, she wasted no time before she crouched over it throwing up all this mornings breakfast contents into the jar.

When she was done, she gasped feeling slightly light headed and knew she needed to calm down.

She retreaved that bar of lavender and jasmine scented soap Katherine had got her. Smelling it always seemed to numb down the nausea and dizzyness, so she settled on the outside patio for some fresh air with the added bar soap scent and hummed in contempt.

"What. Is. This?!" She heard Klaus huff angrily behind her a few moments later

"I feel better when I smell this soap." Caroline sighed not opening her eyes or turning to look at him

"Otherwise I'll throw up again." She added

"This you psyco!" He brought the paintbrush jar into her face and she scrunched up her face in disgust turning her head the other way

"A lesson to you." She stated

"Are you bloody crazy? You threw up in my jar.. That held all my brushes" he muttered in disbelief

"What did you expect me to do? You were building a freaking house in that bathroom!. Or should I have broken the door down.." She huffed angrily trying to ignore him

"But in my work equipment? You're sick!" He scoffed

"Yes you idiot I am sick!. Its called morning sickness. An insensitive man like you would never understand this." She scowled turning around to face him

Klaus continued to glare at her so she sighed calming herself down before she exherted herself harming her and the baby.

"Why can't you comprehend such a small thing? There is a pregnant girl living with you in this house, so please keep the bathroom free as far as possible." She sighed

"Why the bloody hell should I suffer if you want a kid?" He frowned

"Don't I need the bathroom?" He added

"You were reading the newspaper in there!" She yelled

"So?!" He yelled back

"So! Can't you come outside and read it?!"

"No! I read the newspaper in the loo. Its my habit." He rolled his eyes

"Yuck!. You're disgusting. But hey, you enjoy your pressure and you enjoy your paper..but I swear if you don't comply then I'll.. I'll throw up in romeo's bowl!" She stated

"Oh you just try it.. Just you bloody try it!. You can't even imagine the things I'll do to your room!" He threatened

"What will you do huh? What?" She challenged him knowing full well that Klaus never planned anything out thoroughly before he opened his big mouth

"I...I don't know! I haven't thought about it yet. But I'll definitely do something!" He huffed

Caroline sighed. This yelling was giving her a migrane.

"Look Klaus.. Please try and understand. I'm pregnant, I need the bathroom almost all the time.." She added

"Fine. But on one condition." He sighed

"You're going to wash this." He added handing her the paintbrush jar that had her vomit in it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been trying aimlessly to keep herself busy with all the last minute prepping before the party.<p>

She wasn't really good at this, even though Caroline offered to help which Katherine so politely refused by insisting that she was going to arrive when the other guests did as well and under no circumstances was she to work.

Bonnie hadn't mind at all. On the contrary, she welcommed all the distractions. Anything to keep her from thinking about this morning's episode with Kol.

She had however, been thankful that he had taken the hint and left before she remerged from the shower.

With the 99% chance that she will be seeing him later today dangling in the back of her mind, Bonnie hoped for something, anything that would come in and get Kol off her back. Or at least keep him occupied and away from her for the time being of the party.

At that moment, Klaus walked in no less with Kol tagging along behind him.

Just her luck she thought

"Bonnie.." Kol muttered lowly, unsure of how to react to her being here. He knew he would most likely be seeing her at Kat's but he deemed that it would be much much later.

"Kol. Klaus." Bonnie stated in acknowledgement before turning her head in efforts to ignore him until he went away.

Frowning at the sight before him, Klaus shook his head and walked toward the study where he knew Elijah would be. He hadn't initially planned on coming over earlier, but with revolting way his day had started; he needed a quick escape.

Kol sighed loudly and walked on after Klaus leaving Bonnie in the living room.

Once out of hearing range, Klaus turned to Kol as they continued to walk to the study.

"Weren't you two an item?" He frowned

"Barely." Kol huffed

"You always did have a way with women Kol.." Klaus teased

"That's rich coming from you Nik, how's our sweet Caroline doing? Still carrying your child last time I checked.." Kol muttered

Klaus scowled at Kol.

He wasn't entirely shocked at Kol's remark, but it had clarified that whatever it was going on between him and Bonnie, was a touchy subject. Klaus decided to let it go for now seeing as Kol was already brooding enough as is and he didn't feel for the miserable atmosphere of his younger brother.

"Well if it isn't my two callow brothers.." They heard Elijah say as they entered the study.

**XXXX**

Bonnie couldn't believe he just walked off. She thought perhaps, oh I don't know.. He would apologise for this morning?

Alas- he had after all lived up to his man-whore ways proving to her exactly why she had tried to stay away from him in the first place.

She couldn't understand how both Klaus and Kol were such imbeciles when it came to commitment. How was it that none of Elijah's ways rubbed off on them? They were brothers after all.

Bonnie's thoughts kept hounding her mind that she didn't notice when a tall, fierce looking blonde bombshell walked into the living room, almost as if she owned the place.

Bonnie couldn't place her, after being the one who had studied as well as made up the guest list according to Katherine's orders.

"Who the hell are you.." Bonnie frowned

"Oh you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, get them will you." She stated walking further into the living room inspecting it from corner to corner as if doing a mental analysis on whether she approved or not.

"Not the maid." Bonnie huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Who was this woman?

The blonde turned to look at Bonnie for a long minute, even tilting her head to the side as if to psyco-analyize her or something

"Right. You're that girl my brother Kol's been shagging.. Its Bonnie isn't it?" She figured looking non the less interested.

She was Kol's sister?

Yeah she had heard a few stories by Elena or Kat, but according to them she lived in London. Either Bonnie hadn't been informed of her coming to the party, or this was a surprise visit. She figured the latter..

Wait.. Did she just say shagging?

So what? The entire Mikealson brood knew that she was Kol's fuck buddy? Well ex-fuck buddy now.

The thought repulsed her, aggrivating her even more. She could only imagine all the stories he must have spinned about her to his family.

"You have your brothers manners." Bonnie stated

"And his temper too, so watch it.." Rebekah glared at Bonnie before flipping her hair before treating herself to a glass of bourbon.

"Where's Elijah?" She asked

"In the study. With Kol and Klaus." She responded still a little baffled by the female Mikealson.

The stories about barbie Mikealson did little justice to Bonnie's surprise. She was a real bitch all round, she thought.

"Nik's here? Well that's lovely. Saves me a trip then." She stated before downing the drink in one go.

She got up and started walking toward toward the study looking extremely determined and somewhat pissed off.

"Where are you going.." Bonnie frowned following her wearliy, she didn't want Rebekah to cause any trouble. Katherine wanted this party to be perfect and she somehow had a feeling that with Rebekah here, it'll most likey put a damper on things.

"Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like..Klaus?!. Get out here and tell me what you've done you narsisitic, back-stabbing wanker!." She called out

Not too long after, Klaus emerged from the study followed by Kol and Elijah. All carrying the look of suprise on their faces at their sister who stood in the hallway, arms crossed as if she had meant business.

"Enough with all the shouting..little sister. Elijah, I should have known you'd inform their entire family of my indescretions. Always the noble brother." He scoffed

"Rebekah. Should we continue this in the study?" Elijah stated ushering all his siblings inside before excusing himself from Bonnie who didn't at all mind to go anywhere but where Kol was.

Bonnie decided that giving Katherine a heads up now, would save her the freaking out part later when there were guests.

**XXXX**

Soon enough, Bonnie had joined Katherine and Caroline who had just showed up. The women were just adding the final touches to their make-up and hair while Bonnie filled them in on all the gory details of what had happened earlier when Rebekah arrived.

"So she yelled at Klaus? Do you think she knows about..." Caroline started

"Elijah told her. We figured the more people to knock some sense into him, the better." Katherine added softly

"Well she certaintly looked like a woman on a mission. Can you believe she actually thought I was the maid?!" Bonnie scoffed

"Well this is Rebekah Mikealson we're talking about." Katherine chuckled

"They're still in the study?" Caroline asked wearily. The moment she had come over, there had been guests already so she tried to dodge everyone in sight, afraid she might bump into Klaus who she had heard; was going to be preparing starters. Unbelievable.

"No, they all joined the party downstairs. Probably just waiting on us.." Bonnie sighed. She really did not feel like facing Kol at the moment.

Caroline nodded slowly but still was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder if Rebekah was on her side or not?. Not that she wanted her to pick sides, she knew when it came to the Mikealson siblings they always stuck together, but it would also reassure her that she was doing the right thing.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked Caroline. She could see that her friend had been lost in thought and didn't have to be telepathic to know exactly who about.

"I have to be here. I have to put this behind me. New Chapter; New Me." She sighed

"You're right.. I mean why should I let the fact that Kol doesn't want anything more than sex from me ruin this day.." Bonnie stated

"Yeah, and why should I let the fact that my sister-in-law rocked up out of the blue, not to mention my daughter that has me living on salty pickles put a damper on a rather glorious party.." Katherine added

"And why should I let the fact that the father of my unborn child wants absolutely nothing to do with me bother me.." Caroline muttered

"Yeah..you win." Katherine sighed frowning at Caroline.

* * *

><p>"For instance if you re-arrange the letters of Mother-in-law you get 'Woman hitler'." Klaus joked at his place on the outside patio. Surrounded by various women as he prepared the starters.<p>

"You're kidding!" One brunette giggled

"No, no I'm serious. Go and check it out love." He smirked

"What a coincidence." Another blonde chuckled

"Actually, I don't think its a coincidence at all." Klaus chuckled as did all the lovely ladies around him.

Caroline scoffed at the sight. She sat a few feet further, glaring at the sight of Klaus being surrounded by all those women. She recognized a few as those trophy housewives that Katherine so eagerly wanted to become.

Didn't they have husbands looking for them? She huffed downing her lime water and then walking off trying to find a place that wasn't Klaus-invested.

Soon enough, she found that the balcony out at the back was vacant and provided just the serene peace and quiet that she needed at this point.

No matter how many times she told herself she wouldn't break, everytime she saw him.. Especially with other women.. It just broke her heart all over again.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Came an accented voice from behind her.

It was Enzo.

She wasn't suprised to see him since Katherine ever so slyly got Caroline dressed up because she invited him here.

Caroline doubted that there could ever be anything between her and Enzo again, not with the way things were right now with the pregnancy and everything. But Katherine didn't want to hear anything about it and insisted Caroline try to get that old spark back between them.

"Hiding out from Klaus.. His here." She muttered as he took a seat next to her on the balcony's little bench that faced the breath-taking view of the city.

"You okay?" Enzo frowned

Caroline nodded

"Do you want me to kick his arse?" Enzo joked and Caroline giggled

"Yes" she teased

"No..I bought him that shirt his wearing, and it is really expensive." She added

"Hmm." Enzo nodded

"Through everything... His still the father of my child you know," she muttered lowly in a much more serious tone than before's playful one.

Enzo nodded in understanding. After Caroline had been at the hospital, Enzo had been informed on the entire situation with her and Klaus.

He couldn't help but sympathize with her. He felt angry at Klaus as well, maybe it was because he was old fashioned; but leaving a woman while she was pregnant, was the worst thing a man could ever do.

Enzo also didn't know what that had meant for him and Caroline. But he knew that he wanted to be here for her through this, he just didn't know how she felt about it.

He knew the minute someone found out they were expecting a child, their priorities shifted.

"Care! Katherines looking for you.." Bonnie suddenly appeared on the balcony. Katherine would probably kill her if she found out Bonnie interrupted them, but Bonnie was thinking logically and somewhat hoped that Klaus and Caroline could reconcile. With Enzo in the picture, there would be complications; too many for Caroline to be able to deal with.

"I'll see you on Monday for that appointment." He smiled kissing her hand.

She smiled back and nodded after following Bonnie out in search of Katherine.

"Care, come I need to give you the tour!" Katherine bounced up and down like a giddy school-kid

"I've seen it. Its beautiful." Caroline giggled

"No, you haven't seen all of it, there's a lot of new rooms. Come on!" Katherine yanked her along through the crowded living room.

"But you're guests.."

"Elijah's got that covered." She smiled

**XXXX**

"And this is the refurbished master bedroom." Elijah stated showing Klaus the room. It hadn't been much different than before, it was just the new bed, dresser, wall colour and a huge wall mirror.

"Ah.. I see." Klaus smirked

"What?" Elijah frowned

"You intend to see yourself and Katerina in this bed everything you have sex." Klaus smirked hopping onto the bed turning to his side to see himself in the wall mirror.

Elijah just shook his head.

**XXXX**

"The study's beautiful Kat" Caroline beamed. She had been in the study before, but it had been changed with lots of new stuff and even a new paint job that seem to highlight the dark mahogony furniture.

"I know right.. It was all me. Well and a little Bonnie." Kat shrugged

"I'm sure you can't wait to use it." Caroline added

"Oh, we've used it already don't worry. This is a very strong desk." Katherine smirked

And they both chuckled

**XXXX**

"Mindblowing!" Klaus exclaimed entering the re-vamped TV room.

Elijah had made a point to widen the room adding lots of extra space for the occasional movie night when his brothers came over.

"Check the chairs.." Elijah smirked

Klaus hopped onto the black leather one seater couches, kicked back and it automatically started vibrating.

"Vibrating chairs? Who are you and what have you done to Elijah.." Klaus joked

"Its more for you and Kol than me, seeing as you're always over here I thought I'd need something to keep you both occupied rather than bantering with my wife all day." Elijah added

**XXXX**

"And this is where we'll be spending a lot of our time.." Katherine smirked opening another door.

"You got a jacuzzi!" Caroline grinned

"You bet. I told Elijah if he wanted a home theatre I wanted a jacuzzi" she smirked

"I love blackmail." Caroline winked

"I know." She giggled

**XXXX**

"And this is one of the guest bedrooms." Elijah stated

"You mean my room." Klaus added

Elijah rolled his eyes and continued the tour.

**XXXX**

"And this is my favourite room" Katherine beamed slowly opening the door to reveal the nursery.

Caroline was in awe. The light pink walls were decorated with little butterfly's which accentuated the white furniture. The crib was placed in the corner with bookshelves, little chairs, and stuffed animals all over the room.

Caroline walked further in smiling soflty as she further inspected the room. She walked to the crib where a little teddy bear sat. She picked it up and smiled at it

"Its beautiful." She smiled at Katherine and then turned back to the crib.

"Okay and this is..." Caroline and Katherine both heard and turned to see Elijah and Klaus standing at the doorway of the nursery.

If Elijah had known his wife was giving Caroline the grand tour, he wouldn't have taken Klaus. Although he was somewhat glad, with the way Caroline and Klaus had been staring at eachother the minute they stepped into the room, he could tell that it had sparked something in his brother.

"Elijah Mr Smiths here!" Someone called from the hallway.

"That's the investor, Katerina let's go." Elijah stated

"Coming." Katherine muttered following closely behind Elijah leaving Caroline and Klaus alone in the nursery.

Caroline just stood there at the crib looking pleadingly at Klaus. He remained at the doorway, his face indifferent to hinting to a single emotion. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling and she hated it.

For a moment she thought he would walk in, take her in his arms and whisper sweet promises of forever in her ear. She thought he would comfort her, support her and just be there for her and the baby.

It felt like an eternity the way they had just stood in their places, no one moving a muscle.

Klaus was battling an inner turmoil. His heart told him to go in and hold her, he could tell she was on the verge of crying seeing as the tears had started to well up in her eyes.

But his head reminded him of why he couldn't.

Why he shouldn't.

He loved her and he always would, and that is exactly why he could not have this baby with her.

Looking down as he broke the eye hold they had, he slowly turned and walked away.

It was then that Caroline finally shut eyes allowing the tears to fall freely.

Klaus needed to get out. He felt like he was suffocating.

He staggered past people as if they were nothing but blurred figures in his troubled gaze.

Rebekah noticed her brother's troubled expression as he roughly pushed past people to get to the back yard. She remembered the last time she saw that face, the exact expression he had on his face on the tragic night when...

Just thinking about it made her hands tremble. She couldn't let Niklaus do this to himself any longer, she thought as she followed him out.

**XXXX**

Bonnie had been making small talk with most of the trophy wives at the house warming, it wasn't that she enjoyed it.. But knowing how they were, she knew soon after Katherine's little party, they would all want to up-stage her by house renovations of their own; and that's where Bonnie came in.

What she didn't plan for however was the incessive migrane that had her head throbbing. The constant banter and chatter of the high-pitched voices wasn't too helpful either.

"Excuse me.." She smiled and made her way towards the bar to retrieve some water that she could take a quick pain pill with.

The migrane had instantly amplified when she was faced with the display of a drunk Kol hitting on some other slut.

It was then and there that she decided to cut him off from her life for good. And she had meant it.

**XXXX**

"Nik.. What's wrong?"

"Leave me be Rebekah. I'm in no mood for company." Klaus growled

"No Nik. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was an accident." Rebekah sighed

"What happened to H-"

"Shut it Rebekah! I don't want to hear another word." He shrieked angrily and stomped off

He needed to drown his sorrows in some bourbon and as cliche as that sounded, it was the only thing that would numb out the pain. Even if it only was for a little while.

**XXXX**

Rebekah eventually found Caroline in the nursery no doubt, and by the looks of it.. She could somewhat piece together why her brother had left in the manner he did.

"I heard you were back." Caroline muttered

"Yes well, when I heard the predicament you we're in I thought you might need a hand in bashing some sense into Nik." Rebekah joked taking a seat next to Caroline

Caroline just nodded lightly and looked at her hands unsure of what to say.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I will be." Caroline answered more determined than before

In fact, during the time she was left alone in the nursery she actually self reflected. She realised that Klaus had wanted to move on with his life and here she was dancing circles around him hoping for something else.

She realised that nothing was ever going to change because Klaus would never really accept this child.

Caroline had been very selfish lately by always trying to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt. It was because she had clung to the idea that he would come back to her. She foolishly believed that somewhere in that hostile Klaus was her loving and charming Nik.

And what a way for the rather subtle reality check to bite her in the ass.

From now on, it was her and her baby. She wasn't going to live her life waiting for someone who clearly didn't want to be with her.

She loved him dearly, but she loved her baby more and if he didn't want to accept this child, there would be no place for him in her life permanently.

"You're not alone in this you know, despite our indifferent relationship before, you're family now. And in this family we're there for eachother.. Always and forever." She smiled at her

Caroline smiled back

"You know, when I first met you I thought you were a real bitch." Caroline stated

"What changed your mind?" Rebekah smirked

"Oh still think you're a bitch. I've just grown to like that about you." She replied

They both chuckled

"Us girls gotta stick together." Rebekah stated putting her hand on Caroline's

She might not have had Klaus's support, but she was thankful to have Elijah and Rebekah's.

**XXXX**

Pulling up at Cami's Klaus quickly vacated a seat, and ordered the strongest whiskey they had. The only request he had was to keep them coming.

After about the 4th he had started to ease up a little, the memories were still there but he didn't feel awful about it.

"Well well well, look what the wind dragged in.." He heard a voice come from next to him.

"Gennevieve.." He muttered turning to the side to see the red-head cross her leg over the other as she made herself quite comfortable on the seat next to him.

"You're drinking and broody, which means...you most likely screwed up you're marriage." She smirked

Klaus supressed a chuckle. So The Murphy's were still under the impression that him and Caroline we're married? He refrained from laughing at her because that had in fact sparked another idea for Klaus which decided to use later.

"Let's just say Caroline and I are having a difference of opinion on what I should want." He muttered

"Hmm... Let's me guess. Caroline wants you to be the hero," she purred coming closer to him

"And you hate playing pretend" she cooed as her fingers trailed against his thigh.

"Something like that.." He murmured lowly not as much interested in her advances but more for the alcoholic buzz that had seemed to make him droopy.

"Her loss." She whispered as she drawed closer to Klaus and pressed her lips against his in one swift motion.

Klaus let her kiss him, and even kissed her back for the heck of it.

Her hands roamed upper on his thigh while his hands remained passive at his sides

Genevieve moaned opening her mouth for him, but was taken aback when Klaus shoved her back into her chair and away from him.

"What are you doing.." She scoffed

"Thought I'd give it shot. But the truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore sweetheart." He stated throwing a few bills on the counter before leaving the bar and a fuming Genevieve.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to the favsfollows/reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: Glory and Gore

**Chapter 14: Glory and Gore**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took me long enough.. I know I know. <strong>

**Had problems with my internt connection, been writing exams and all that shiz so yeah. So sorry guys xx **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**NOTE: We're moving a bit fast, so bear with me.**

**Warning: you kinda sorta might hate Klaus a lil after this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later...<strong>

"So he hasn't even remotely changed?"

"Well I was dumb enough to think he'd actually take me seriously now that my belly blocks the tv" Caroline huffed turning into another position.

"That stupid asshole!" Katherine huffed earning a few glances toward them in the yoga class, including the instructor who frowned at her.

"Kat.." Caroline warned trying to get everyone else to stop staring at them, although Katherine was completely oblivious to the stares as well as the instructor. She was pregnant okay, so shoot her for being over-excited.

The class was spacious and quiet with the calming sound of light meditation music playing in the background, all the more reason why Katherine and her loud curses had turned so many heads. There were about 20 people taking the class including Caroline and Katherine most of which were expecting mothers, with the so called best instructor in town who lead in the front row facing them.

"No Care, how many times is this guy going to fuck up?. We don't have time for this, I mean Its not like we're 18 anymore. Fucking asshole." She huffed

"Shh!" The instructor frowned turning toward the two women

"Even Elijah kicking the crap out of him didn't work. Maybe I need to step in to do some damage. You know I'll feed him his fucking balls." Katherine scoffed

The instructor banged on the gong after hearing Katherine's comment and scoffed at the two women

"Namaste." Katherine muttered rolling her eyes and continued her yoga.

Caroline was relieved that the class was finally over. She didn't know how much more stares she could take with all Katherine's loud curses and comments about Klaus.

She and Katherine had decided to take up the class seeing as it helped them work on their breathing. It was a vital skill needed with the labour process and everything.

Ever since Katherine found out Caroline had been pregnant, it was as if she had started a mommy social club; planning birthing classes, shopping and even future play dates for them.

Caroline didn't know if it was because Kat was overally excited to be expecting together, or if it was because she pitied her. Whatever it was though, she really appreciated it.

"So..how are things with Dr Enzo?" Kat purred

"You know you never tell me these things anymore.." She added

"I didn't because there's nothing to tell." Caroline snorted as they collected their bags to leave.

"You're kidding right? He miraculously came into your life again, as your freaking Doctor. What other signs do you need?" She sighed

"Its not a sign. Its merely coincidence." Caroline rolled her eyes as they left the class.

As they retreated the building, Caroline and Katherine were surrounded by all the women from the class who's husbands and boyfriends had come to pick them up, including Elijah who came over to kiss his wife.

"Hello Caroline." He smiled

"How was the class?"

"It was great." Kat smiled

"Let's have lunch Care." Katherine suddenly announced

"No.. You guys go, I have work to do." She quickly answered knowing exactly what Katherine was trying to do. Caroline felt awkward, and pulled her oversized sweatshirt over her bulging baby bump.

Kat hadn't missed the look of dissapointment on her friends face when everyone's spouses came to pick them up and here Caroline was with no one waiting for her.

"Please, we insist." Elijah added, not too far behind from figuring out what his wife was up to. She was trying to cheer her up and somewhat let her know that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

"I really have to work. But I'll call you later." She smiled at Katherine and then quickly walked off.

How amazing, how perfect wouldn't it have been if Klaus had come and picked her up after a class? She thought nibbling on her bottom lip as she got into her car.

She quickly shook her head as if to rid herself of those thoughts. It was purely fantasy, a non-existant world where he would be there for her..and this was reality. A reality that she had to now live in and face not only for herself, but for her child as well.

"Please..no." Caroline whined after her car refused to start. Huffing in annoyment she opted for her phone...that's battery had just adrubptly died on her.

Could this day get any worse?

Caroline found it hard to concerntrate on what to do next. Klaus's dimpled lean face kept creeping into her head. That and a feeling of profound loss and misery- which was ridiculous, because you couldn't lose something you never had in the first place.

She felt a tear of anger, frustration and perhaps misery slide slowly down her cheek and lifted a hand to blot it.

'This has to stop', she told herself sternly

She managed to hail a taxi just until she could get to the house and call a tow truck to pick up her car.

Sighing, she realised that it was yet another pending expense. Hiring the tow truck and fixing her car that she had no idea what was even wrong with in the first place.

For most of her life, she had been congratulating herself on her practicality, on her ability to face her problems head-on and come up with solutions.

Hot tears welled up in her eyes, and she angrily dashed them away with the back of her hand. It must be due to her raging hormones, she decided

This wasn't about maternity leave, childcare and impending bills. This wasn't about how a dedicated single parent could make a good job of bringing up a child. This was about coming to terms with the fact that she was living without the support of the man she loved.

* * *

><p>Klaus shot up in bed.<p>

His shaken body covered in sweat as he gasped for breath

This was the second time he dreamt of his childhood. More accurately being abused by Mikeal.

The fact that everyone has been on his case about being a father has just gotten him so tense and worked up, that he was having crazy flashback dreams it seemed. To top it all off he hadn't even gotten laid since Caroline so relieving stress that way was a bust.

It wasn't that he couldn't score.. It was just just that the thought of actually having sex with someone that wasn't Caroline didn't sit well with him for some reason.

Sighing he got out of bed and decided to start the day off strong; and that was usually with a glass or two of the expensive bourbon he "borrowed" from Elijah's parlour.

Klaus groaned seeing Kol sprawled out on the couch, beer in hand watching TV.

This wouldn't be the first time in these past few weeks that he was here and Klaus had started to become really annoyed.

He drank all day, watched TV, and sometimes sat with Caroline which agitated Klaus even more since he no longer could.

Sighing he grabbed a tumblr filled with the amber liquid and plopped down lazily next to Kol on the couch.

"Its been a long few weeks so I'm just going to be blunt... Bonnie's gotten under your skin." Klaus stated

"That's not true.." Kol frowned

"Dammit Kol just admit it. You're taken with this woman and all of her good girl glory."

"No.." Kol sighed

"No you're not in love with her or no you just won't admit it?" Klaus added

"I can't Nik. If I admit it.. If I even let the thought in for just a second; what does that say about me?" Kol muttered

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but hesitated; For some reason, the entire situation had seemed entirely hypocritical. Here Klaus was preaching to the choir when he infact could not even mend his broken relationship with Caroline.

"It says you're human.." Klaus sighed.

Kol supposed that Klaus's words had been plaguing his own mind as well and somehow related to him too.

"Funny how that makes you and Caroline's situation any different," Kol stated.

Over this short time, Kol and Caroline had grown rather close. He sought a sister in her and she, a brother in him. It hadn't been because she was carrying their neice or nephew.. But simply because she was their family no matter what Nik said or did.

Many a times he had made that very clear to her and always reminded her that she was never going to be alone in this. But he also knew that no matter how many Mikealson's stepped in for moral support or a helping hand, at the end of the day it wasn't the Mikealson that she wanted.

"Its complicated Kol." Klaus growled

"Complicated how Nik?"

"It just is."

"So now what?" Kol asked

"Nothing. We feel for eachother but, we want different things from life." Klaus sighed

"So after this living it out in the same house period is over, will you leave her?" Kol frowned

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice. You can be with her forever." Kol smirked

"But where the hell was I going Kol, its not like I was running away. And if we stayed happy, I would have stayed with her" Klaus sighed

"And where the hell did this forever nonsense come from?" Klaus added frowning

"So you'll never get married then?" Kol asked

"Maybe.."

"And you don't want kids either?"

"-Definately not." Klaus muttered

"Why? Is it because of.." Kol trailed off. He somehow had a clue of why the issues regarding parenthood frightened his brother, but never dared to bring the incident up in fear of how Klaus would react. He wasn't the all-committed type either don't get him wrong, but Kol could not understand how his brother could turn away such a stunning woman like Caroline who was beautiful and kind, funny, smart...much like Bonnie he thought.

"Marriage Kol.. Why do we stay with someone? Because we want to be happy right?, But what if we don't find happiness?.. Will we let a piece of paper tell us how its suppose to be?. 'Congraulations Now live in misery, you are trapped!'" He exclaimed quickly brushing off any traces of the event Kol had been hinting at.

"You and two witnesses have signed off a document with 'forever' written on it and then you'll live unhappily ever after." Klaus sighed

"But why unhappy Nik?"

"Look at yourself Kol, you use to be happy care-free... You'd hit on a girl whenever you saw one. And now... Now all you can talk about is how you and Bonnie fought and what the fight was about, even the funny cute videos you post of her facebook page. That's all you say.." He sighed

Kol didn't reply but turned to look at the TV instead.

"I wanted every day to be like the first date.." Kol heard Klaus mutter

"There was romance, between Caroline and me. We had laughter, joy..because we lived together out of choice. It was perfect." Klaus stated

"Life isn't perfect Nik." Kol frowned

"Our life was Kol!. We loved and cared for eachother.. She'd wait up for me at nights, and I'd wake up early in the mornings for her..it was perfect. After marriage, everything changes."

"We start taking eachother for granted. The same fights, the same misunderstandings.." He sighed

"But all of this can happen even without marriage Nik." Kol added remembering his fight with Bonnie weeks ago.

"And that's when you know its over. And you should always have that freedom to say its over." Klaus stated

* * *

><p>Going to Katherine's seemed like the easiest route to take given the fact that it was much more closer to where Caroline's car had been standing, and perhaps she could wait there until they tow truck came.<p>

She was also very hungry and craved for something home cooked.

She knew full well that with Katherine's impending pregnancy reaching the 7 month milestone, Elijah had always made sure she was well fed so there would be plenty of food.

"Care.." Katherine frowned seeing her best friend on her porch.

Caroline's cheeks were tear stained and her nose and eyes were all red and puffy-like

"Is everything okay? What happened.."

"My car broke down, can I wait here until the tow truck comes to get it?" She sighed

"Of course. We we're just about to have lunch, Greta! Caroline will be joining us!" She shouted for her house keeper who quickly arranged another place setting at the table. Greta was actually the Mikealson's house maid at the Hamptons estate, but after Katherine became too big to do anything, Elijah had more maids come over to do most of the house work. Gretta was very fast and Katherine loved her cooking, so she eventually stayed with them.

"Caroline, I'm glad you joined us.. Are you well?" Elijah frowned

"Yeah, just a little car trouble, what are we having..I'm starving." She sighed

"Hm yes. Greta has cooked her famous seafood paella.. With pickles." Elijah added chuckling.

Katherine just rolled her eyes at her husbands remark. Yes, it had been her who insisted on adding pickles to almost everything Greta cooked. Eventually Elijah had just given in and went along with whatever Katherine did. His priority was just to keep her happy and healthy.

Soon enough Elijah, Katherine and Caroline sat around the table eating soundly.

Caroline couldn't get enough of the seafood goodness and it was so weird. During her first trimester, she couldn't even stomach the smell of fish but now it seemed to be agreeing with her insides as her mouth watered with every bite.

Caroline kept eating where as Katherine and Elijah kept stealing awkward glances at eachother and then at her almost as if they knew something she didn't.

"If you two would excuse me for just a moment.." Elijah stated as he phone buzzed. He got up to take it outside in the sitting room after he kissed his wifes forehead.

"Enjoying your food much.." Katherine teased now that it had only been the two of them at the table

"I'm at a point where food has taken the place of sex in my life. And believe me when I say; pregnant woman are horny all the time.." Caroline sighed between bites earning a chuckle from Katherine who nodded in agreement

"Are you sure you're okay.." Katherine murmured almost afraid that Caroline would misunderstand her concern for prying and go off again

Caroline looked up from her plate and hesitated, before she spoke

"I'm just so tired.." She sighed. It was the first time she actually admitted the fact that she had been completely drained, especially to Katherine.

Katherine had noticed her friend looking paler.. Her eyes were droopy with slight darkish circles lying underneath. It wasn't all fun and sunshine being pregnant, although Caroline was carrying bigger than she anticipated especially only being 5 months pregnant

She didn't however want to say anything, given Caroline's cranky moods and her incessiveness about wanting to be left alone with regards to her work. She also didn't want their pity and even though Katherine understood her reasons, she hated seeing Caroline so worn out. It angered her even more that Klaus hadn't been stepping in to help Caroline at all.

Caroline had still been working long hours, constantly running to and from meetings and taking on even more clients than she could handle because she needed the money... It was hard on her, it was more than she thought she could handle.. Even more with the fact that she had to live with the person she loved and who couldn't return those feelings because she was pregnant.

"Is there anything I can do?" Katherine smiled sadly

"Give me some of those pickles!" Caroline snickered, immediately dismissing the emotional state she had almost allowed herself to sink into..again.

Katherine wasn't an idiot. Of course she knew Caroline was hurting, she was just so angry because she didn't know how to fix it and the person who could, probably didn't give two shits anyway.

"Sure.." She smiled

"Sorry about that." Elijah stated as he entered the dining room again taking his earlier place beside his wife at the head of the table.

He looked to Katherine knowingly before she slightly nodded and stood up.

"Well uh, I'm just going to get some more pickles form Greta, I'll leave you two to talk." She suddenly stated, leaving a confused Caroline at the table.

"Did something happen?" Caroline frowned at Elijah thinking something must have when he was on the phone.

"Not quite. Although we felt that it was time we discussed something with you that Niklaus hadn't. At first I thought he would inform you of it, however given how many weeks have passed, I should have known better.." Elijah sighed

"What is it?" Caroline sighed softly. Wasn't it enough that she had to deal with Klaus at home, but here as well?

"Over the course of my life, I have come to believe that we are bound to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength...or our deepest regret. None knew this better than Niklaus.." Elijah started

Elijah swallowed hard before he continued, "Years ago, a tragic event took place that shattered our family to pieces.. And we were never quite the same again." He sighed

"What.." Caroline muttered lowly

"My brother Henrik died." Came a voice from the hallway as Rebekah entered wearily seeming lost in thought

"You're brother? You had another brother?"

"He was the youngest.. He would have been about 18 this year.." She smiled sadly

"What happened to him?" Caroline asked turning back to Elijah who looked sadly at Rebekah before he continued

"Growing up in such a big family wasn't all too pleasant. Finn hardly cared about anything but himself, I was merely focused on my studies and well for most of it Rebekah Kol, Niklaus and Henrik did their own thing I suppose. Henrik and Niklaus we're the closest, inseperable almost. From the day he was born they had an unspoken bond of some sort, Niklaus had made a point of always being around him." Elijah smiled fondly at the memory

"It was as if Henrik was Nik's shadow, always following him around, doing what he did. It was quite silly at the time until one night. Henrik followed Nik that snuk out to drive mothers car. He somehow managed to tag along without Nik knowing until they eventually started driving.." Rebekah added to Elijah's story and started to tear up as the memories of the past came rushing back

"Nik was annoyed, but turned the car around to take Henrik back home.. It was raining and the roads were_slippery."

It didn't take long for Caroline to catch onto what Rebekah was getting to. Her heart sunk after hearing it..

"There was so much blood" Rebekah cringed

"It was an accident.." Elijah stated

"It was on that night, when we too had learned Niklaus wasn't Mikeal's biological son, since none of us was a match to his blood type." Elijah dropped his gaze to his hands

"And suddenly all the abuse toward Nik and not us had made perfect sense. Mikeal must have knew before hand that Nik wasn't his biological son and so did Esther."

"It wasn't his fault though.." Caroline muttered lowly. Her heart going out to him.

"We all saw it that way too Caroline... Except for Mikeal." Rebekah spat

"He continuously blamed Nik for Henrik's death and eventually Nik started believing it. With that, and not to mention finding out the fact that you're a bastard.. Nik broke." She added and sighed softly

"He changed so much... And then eventually left after the abuse became to much for him to bear" She croaked

"It was my fault.. The minute father laid a hand on Niklaus, I should have struck him down." Elijah sighed hanging his head in shame

"We all are too blame 'Lijah, Nik needed us and we abandoned him." Rebekah sighed

After a long hault of silence, Elijah finally composed himself and then looked up to Caroline who had tears welled up, mouth slightly agape and mind at a lost.

"The point of me telling you this story Caroline is to make you understand why accepting this child has been so hard for Niklaus. He has never witnessed nor has he experienced a proper fatherly role in his life. I understand that it doesn't excuse him entirely, but I opted for it in any case since its most of the reason why he dreads becoming a father.., I do however believe that he will come around, eventually." Elijah stated

"Mikeal never loved him, so he just assumed no one else would either." Rebekah added

"That is until you came into his life Caroline.."

"In all my time that I've grown to know the darker side of Niklaus, I was taken a back to see a mere glimpse of the old Nik when he was with you." He smiled

"You brought him back Caroline.." Rebekah smiled as well

Caroline felt overwhelmed. She now understood why Klaus has been the way he has regarding hospitals, blood and the pregnancy. And yet it didn't seem to justify his actions toward her in any way. No matter what they said, at the end of the day it was Klaus who abandoned her, hurt her and left her broken

"It doesn't matter anymore.. What Klaus and I had.. It can't be- ..it just won't be the same again. I'm already 5 months pregnant Rebekah.. He will never accept this child and he will never accept me." She sighed

"That's not true Caroline. What you and Nik have is worth fighting for and-"

"No Rebekah." Caroline sighed noticing Katherine enter the living once again. She looked troubled and sorrowful at the same time.

Everyone stood around the table in a painfully awkward silence until Caroline stood up slowly smoothing her top over her bump.

"Sometimes you have to be strong for yourself. You have to know that you're a good person and a good mother. What's meant to be will end up good and what's not, - won't. I agree, love is worth fighting for, but sometimes you can't be the only one fighting. At times, people need to fight for you. And if they don't, you just have to move on and realize what you gave them was more than they were willing to give you. And I fought, I did. I tried so hard to be the woman he wanted but that meant I'd have to give up my child and I- I could **never** do that." She took a breath and moved out from her place infront of the chair before she left.

"She's right.." Katherine sighed

"Niklaus is in another state of mind Katerina, but he can be redeemed. We just need to make him see more reason toward her and the child.."

"What do you suggest we do?" Rebekah frowned walking over to pour two glasses of bourbon

Katherine didn't have the opportunity to interject as Elijah's phone buzzed indicating an incoming text

"Its Niklaus, he wants me to meet him down town." Elijah frowned

"Well shouldn't keep him waiting then. I'll see you later." Elijah smiled kissing his wife on her forehead before he left.

"Wait! Why does Nik want to see you alone? Tell me!" Rebekah whined

"All in good time Rebekah.."

Sighing, Rebekah walked toward Katerina placing one glass of bourbon down beside her while she gulped down the other.

Katherine frowned looking at Rebekah in annoyance gesturing to the glass

"Oh yeah.. Right." Rebekah shot back the other glass of bourbon as well remembering that her sister in law was very much pregnant and could not drink

It amazed her how all this crazy Nik talk screwed with her head.

* * *

><p>"Thanks April. I'll send those emails later today." Bonnie stated before ending the call. She had barely touched ground recently with all the appointments and meetings she had going.<p>

She had no time to ponder the conversation she had with April about a fussy client, because as she put the phone down the doorbell rang.

Bonnie glanced absently at the clock on the mantel; it was still too early to be her elderly neighbour, who often popped in after walking her dog. Professor Shane had been extremely lonely after he retired. He didn't have any family in that resided in New Orleans so Bonnie welcomed the weekly visit from him with Scruffles his dog. She honestly didn't mind the random facts he would blurt out about witch craft, nor the constant marital proposals that he would offer her teasingly.

Slapping her cheeks lightly to restore a little colour to her pallid complextion, she went into the hallway. Her expression set in an enquiring smile, she yanked open the door with a jerky flourish.

Her look of polite enquiry faded to slack-jawed horror as her eyes travelled up the length of her visitor-all six feet five inches of him- before connecting with a pair of mesmerising dark eyes set in a face of implacable male beauty.

For a fraction of a second, Bonnie thought she had lost it, big time. She thought she was suffering from some form of hallucination. She blinked several times, but the mirage remained solid-and very real.

Equally real was the great wave of enervating lust and wild longing that washed over her. She exhaled on a big gushy sigh and grabbed the doorframe as her knees sagged. Why was he even here? After all this time.

"You shouldn't be here Kol."

"You aren't going to invite me in?" The comment was in a much more autocratic tone than a suggestion.

"Why. What do you want?" She shrugged. As if the man infront of her hadn't had any affect on her whatsoever. So she cleared her throat and tried not to look at his mouth. Looking at Kol's mouth made her think about fitting her own to it.

She wondered bitterly if there was some unwritten rule that only men who were very bad for you were incredible kissers...

"Its quite cold out here.." Kol muttered lowly

"Yeah well there's no warm welcome waiting for you in my home so.." She condemned

"This is ridiculous," he contended as his mouth spasmed and a muscle in his lean cheek clenched as his dark eyes captured hers.

"We cannot have a private conversation on your doorstep Bonnie.."

"I'm not about to have a conversation, private or otherwise, with you anywhere." She huffed crossing her arms

"You sound like a child." He sighed turning his head slightly to pout at her in attempts to let her allow him to enter.

His talk earlier with his brother had really made some things very clear to Kol.

For starters he definately did not want to end up like Klaus in the sense that he let the woman of his dreams slip through his fingers and was to chicken-shit to be a man and take some responsiblity for once.

Nor did he want to ignore the fact that for these past few weeks every waking moment of his miserable life had been spent on thinking about Bonnie.

Evidently he plucked up the courage to speak to her. Only this time, he would be entirely honest with her about everything. Whether she accepted it or not was her decision at the end of the day, but if he didn't atleast try to win her back, Kol would combust.

"You have 5 minutes.." She grumbled side-stepping to allow him to enter her apartment. Bonnie figured she owed it to herself and their non-existant relationship to hear him out.

Kol wasted no time in walking in, finding a suitable place to sit on the couch while he watched an anxious Bonnie that stood across from him.

She didn't look like she wanted to sit, and with her arms crossed accompanied by a slight scowl on her face, Kol decided to get straight to the point.

"We have some un-finished business.. I think." He started

"Look.." She pinned on her best impersonal smile.

"This isn't a very good time for me." She added

"I'm not going away Bonnie."

"I really, really wish you would though." She choked

"I don't believe you." His dark eyes narrowed on her face

"I can live with that.." She gave a negligent shrug and laughed bitterly.

This had appeared to annoy Kol -which as far as she was concerned was a good thing.

"I've missed you." He croaked

His unforgivably accurate statement brought a mortified flush to her face.

"Is it impossible to imagine that I have not been able to forget you?" He added

Bonnie's heart was beating so fast when she managed to respond that her voice was breathy and faint.

"Quite honestly, yes." She stated

"If I recall correctly, we both want different things. You made that very clear Kol."

The reminder was more for her own benefit than his. If she allowed herself to belive him she would be setting herself up for some major hurt and humiliation.

"Dammit Bonnie.." Kol exclaimed getting up to show his frustration that even though he knew what he had come here to do, he was failing miserbly. And her reminders to his indiscretions were no help either.

"I.. I want to be with you.. Exclusively." He muttered swallowing hard fighting to contain his feelings as his voice sank to a raw rasp of vulnerability.

Bonnie stood frozen into her place infront of him.

Had she heard him correctly?

She was almost afraid to ask.

"What do you mean?" She muttered

"I mean the whole relationship thing.. I'm not really that much inclined with the know-hows, and I'm definately not a relationship kind of guy.. But if it means I'll get to be with you whenever I want to then I'll do it." He stated

"Who would have thought.." He chuckled darkly

"That a talk with my callow brother would make me realize.." He added

"Realize what?"Bonnie frowned slightly

"That if you're ever that lucky enough to find a girl who is a hopeless romantic with a dirty mind, you should hold onto that. Because she'll be yours at 2 in the morning and 2 in the afternoon the following day. She'll kiss you when it hurts until it hurts. And that's important. Someone who not only knows how to turn you on, but also knows how to treat you right. That is someone worth a little something... And a little more than usual." He half smiled

Bonnie remained passive in her place and didn't falter to hint at any emotion on her face.

Kol had noticed that she didn't look entirely convinced as yet, so he decided to up his game.

"I remembered when we first spoke, or started to at least. You were so guarded and not too many things penetrated you're walls. As time passed you opened up a bit and let your guards down.. Because you understood that its what was necessary in order to connect with someone. And you did that, and I applaud you. Because some people can't do what you did Bonnie.." He explained in a raspy vulnerable voice

"That's all I've come to say.. And I see that you're not even the slightest convinced of my intentions so I'll just take my leave.." He muttered pouting slightly as he slowly started walking toward the door.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't managed to convince her. Even with all the practise he had done, he failed.

He wasn't quite sure how dealing with the fact that Bonnie was no longer going to be a part of his life was going to affect him.

He couldn't believe that a woman had managed to evoke such vulnerable feelings within him.

"Kol wait." He heard her call and quickly turned around

Without thinking, she ran toward him like a moth drawn to a flame. Sprang into his arms and attacked his lips feircely.

"You..talk..too much." She murmured between kisses

"I like it.." She smiled before he deepend the kiss.

Oh god how he had missed this woman..

* * *

><p>Elijah was curious as to why Klaus had asked him to meet specifically at this particular address. He hoped he hadn't been house-hunting since Elijah had still been in the early stages of planning regarding getting him and Caroline back together.<p>

"Evening Elijah."

"Niklaus.. What is this?" Elijah frowned

"Well I wanted to show you something.." He smirked

"Oh.." Elijah stated drawing to the conclusion of Klaus moving

"Here it is.." Klaus smiled proudly as they stopped in front of what looked to be a studio

"Is this.." Elijah frowned

"It is." Klaus smiled

"Wow.."

"I know." Klaus grinned

"What a superb location too," Elijah added

"I know."

"It looks expensive.." He frowned

"Distress sale, I'm getting it at half price." Klaus smiled proudly

"You're dream Gallery..infront of you." Elijah smiled

"Finally." Klaus grinned

"I'm thinking open plan all the way through.. White walls, french windows.." He added

"It sounds incredible Niklaus.. Has all the transactions been clarified?" Elijah asked already kicking into full businessman/protective older brother mode

"The loan I took out is still being processed. The formalities will be over by this afternoon and then I'll be the proud owner of 'Originals'.." He smiled proudly

"Congraulations brother. I'm proud of you. You've managed to make something of yourself and that without the help of your inheritance." Elijah stated

"Oh its my banker.." Klaus noted as he answered his phone

"Hello Mr Lennon, everything good?" He asked

"What? But I don't understand. You said everything had been approved." Klaus frowned as Elijah turned to face him

"Mr Lennon you can't do this to me , I was counting on you.."

"Yes but you have all the business plans.." Klaus added getting frustrated

"No I cannot make such a hefty down-payment. I don't have that kind of cash."

"Mr Lennon this studio means everything to me.. There must be something you can do?"

Elijah had been staring curiously at his younger brother who huffed into his phone. From what he had heard, it appeared Klaus's loan hadn't been approved and therefore he will not be able to buy the studio.

"Okay. Well thanks for trying." Klaus sighed ending the call

"What happened?" Elijah frowned

"The loan was disapproved." He sighed

"Howcome?"

"They need 35% down-payment.." Klaus muttered

"And all my money has gone into the house Elijah!" He huffed annoyed with himself

"If you need the money-" Elijah started

"-No Elijah. I do not want your money nor Mikeals nor anyones for that matter." He growled

"Niklaus its merely a loan that you cou-"

"I said no didn't I? That's it." Klaus sighed and stomped off.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the movie Enzo, I had a great time." Caroline smiled<p>

"Its you I should be thanking for the great company Caroline.. I'm glad I managed to convince you to leave your car in the trusty hands of the mechanic." He chuckled remembering Caroline's earlier incident with the auto electrician who kept on assuring her that her car was in good hands but Caroline kept on badgering him.

He was rather suprised that she called him to come and get her at Katherine's. Her raspy tone already had him worried and he didn't hesitate to take her out to check on her car.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Caroline smiled

"Do you still love that idiot?" Enzo frowned

Caroline sighed inwardly and looked down.

"Yes."

"But it doesn't hurt as much as it did before. Besides; I've given up hope of things changing." She added trying to find the silver lining to her dark cloud.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

"Just be there, like you always have." She smiled

Caroline and Enzo and had grown rather close after these past few weeks. Not only had she seen him regularly for check up's at the hospital, but he had been there as a friend as well whenever she needed to talk, vent or cry. She didn't hint at having anything romanticly inclined with him and Enzo didn't push either. He always knew deep down that her heart throbbed for only one man, and that man was not him.

He accepted this fact and managed to settle with the idea of having a friendship instead. Caroline was a beautiful person inside and out, and Enzo was greatful to have her in his life even just as a friend.

"I know I hurt you, but-" she started but he quickly interjected

"You haven't Caroline. In fact, you might have pushed me into the right direction after all.." He smirked

She frowned in confusion

"I met someone." He muttered

"Oh?" She smiled

"Her names Maggie." He smiled

"That's great Enzo." She beamed

"And I'll always be here for you Caroline." He added pulling her into a hug

Caroline enjoyed the feeling of being in Enzo's embrace. It wasn't a romantic gesture, merely a friendly one at that. Reminding her that she had people who constantly supported her and who loved her.

"Thanks Enzo." She sighed and pulled back from the hug

Caroline turned back into her seat and both her and Enzo was met with the sight of Klaus that had just emerged from his car parked infront of their's, staring at them who had just hugged.

The scowl on his face was enough to tell Caroline that he wasn't clearly impressed nor was he glad to see her at all.

'Another day in the life of Caroline Forbes..' She thought

"Jerk." She heard Enzo mutter under his breath as he stared at Klaus who walked into the house

**XXXX**

As Caroline walked into the house a few minutes later after Klaus had, she saw him standing at the entrance of the patio nursing a stiff drink.

He didn't look happy at all.

Not that she cared.

She sighed walking toward him placing a few bills down on the table next to him

"These are all the accounts that need to be cleared. Take a look and please give me your share. I need the money." She stated in a monotoned voice and walked off to her room.

They hadn't spoken.

And if they had, it was with regards to rent and bills. Nothing more nothing less.

Sighing, she settled on her bed before taking her daily vitamins.

She didn't even have time to swallow the pill before she heard a loud crash coming from inside

Flinching as she heard another, she didn't bother to put on her robe and wearily walked into the living following the commotion in nothing but her pajamas that barely covered her now thanks to her huge belly.

As she drawed closer, she gasped at the sight before her..

Klaus going on an absolute rampage. Yanking down the curtains and shoving the books and chairs all over the place.

"Klaus stop it! What are you doing!" She shrieked coming to stand infront of him

"From now on these bloody curtains that I happen to hate by the way, will not be hanging here any longer!" He growled yanking them off of the railing

"And I hate these damn candles!" He stated throwing them off the coffee table earning a scream from Caroline.

She had never seen him this angry before and couldn't even believe that it had only been because of her asking him to settle his half of the bills. That was what they agreed on? Why was he being like this?

"You decorate your room however you like.. I don't want to see any of this here!" He fumed

"You're doing all of this just because I asked you for money?!" She shrieked

Klaus scoffed

"To hell with your money.." He growled walking toward the table where she had earlier placed the bills for him to look at. Taking out his wallet he grabbed all the money he had in it and threw it onto the table

"Just take it all okay! Account cleared! Fine?!.. Now you do your share! You don't do the dishes anymore, you're pregnancy books and papers are scattered all over the living room. Its not a living room its a garbage dump! I can't stand it!" He yelled

"You don't like it? Then you clean it!" She yelled back. In a fuming fit of rage that he had so blatantly admitted that just because she was the OCD control freak, she was suppose to act as a maid in this house...

"Why the hell should I clean up you're mess?!" He growled

"Then live with it!" She screamed

"I am living with it!" He yelled back

"I've been living here with you for months now haven't I?!" He added

"I'm tolerating you too! Do you hear me complaining?!" Caroline yelled. At this point she felt so worked up she doubted she could stop yelling.

"What the bloody hell are you going to complain about?! How do I ever bother you?!" He shrieked

"You show me your face... Everyday. You live in the same house.. Isn't that enough?! Just get lost!" She yelled now physically shaking

"I can't believe I gave up my gallery for this madness..fuck!" He growled

Caroline physically flinched. Suddenly the tears she had bawling up had fallen. Her breathing had become laboured and rugged as she could not believe he had actually said that. He made her feel so small, so unimportant and most importantly; he blamed her for all of this..

"What did you say.." She muttered

"I wasted all my savings just to live here with you in this house okay? The money I had saved up for my gallery. And for what? A living room full of your shit!"

"Was it my idea? To live together, to rent this house?. I can't even leave my job because of the debt I'm in!.. And I have to go to work in this condition.! I can't even afford to take any time off! " She shrieked crying as the emotional distress had suddenly overwhelmed her.

It was as if all those months of bottled up emotions and thoughts had finally bubbled up to the surface.

Her anger, frustration, even her love for him all mushed together in one chunk of emotion that had her weeping, screaming.. Shaking even.

Klaus frowned and looked down to his hands almost as if he felt sorry.. He was fuming with anger since the incident with his banker.

The gallery was all he ever wanted. And to hear that something you've worked so hard on achieving was just gone.. It broke him.

He couldn't think, he couldn't speak.. All he saw was red which is part of the reason for his sudden rampage.

Another part was seeing that asshole Enzo with his arms around Caroline. Klaus didn't know what else to expect, of course Caroline would move on with her life.. He just didn't expect it to happen.. In his mind, it was a factor he hadn't planned to deal with because he somehow clung to the idea that she wouldn't move on because of the baby. His baby...

His baby that she had been swollen pregnant with. Going to work in her condition. He felt sorry for the fact that he hadn't actually stopped to consider how it was for her to be in this situation being pregnant and everything.

Not once did he offer to help because he didn't really think as to how tiring and draining this had made her. She didn't even have the comfort of taking off from work because of the debt that they both had.

"And you jerk, instead of helping me you're giving me attitude! you- Ah!" Caroline stopped in mid-sentence as an unfamiliar feeling arose within her and her hands shot to wrap around her bump

"What happened..." Klaus asked wide eyed as he drawed closer to Caroline who had her hands wrapped around her belly tightly. Her tear-streaked face paled and her mouth in the shape of and 'o'

"Caroline what is it?!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think happened to Caroline..? <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who have fave'd followed and reviewed so far :)**

**Xx**


	15. Chapter 15: Hope

**Chapter 15: Hope**

**To make up for the mini hiatus.. Another chapter my lovelies ;) **

* * *

><p>"Caroline what is it?!"<p>

Klaus stared at a pale Caroline who had her arms wrapped tightly around her bump.

He feared something might have happened to her, or the baby seeing as she had gotten so worked up in their argument earlier.

"Caroline!"

"It kicked." She gasped

"What?"

"It kicked. Its the first time." She muttered as her eyebrows knit together letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Without thinking, she drawed closer to Klaus, pulling his hand onto her belly under the gentle hold of her hand.

"I can't feel anyth- Oh my god!" He gasped kneeled down infront on her as he felt the baby kick

"There it is again!" He stated wide eyed.

"Can you feel it?" He smiled he asked, amazed.

"Of course I can feel it, its happening in my stomach." She snickered.

And for a moment.. A mere moment, Caroline's heart swelled in joy at the sight before her.

A sight that was a smiling Klaus crept down infront of her feeling **their **baby kick and move around. She smiled sadly as she tightened her hold on his hand that rested on her belly.

It was in moments like this, that she felt they still had hope. Hope to reconcile, hope to raising this baby together.

Klaus felt her grip tighten around his hand and suddenly, he realised what he was actually doing. Panic struck through him as he slowly removed his hand from under hers and got up from his kneeling position.

He said nothing but stared at her intensely, he's breathing had become laboured as he attempted to find the right words to say.

But he knew nothing in this time would make anything better. There was nothing he could say because nothing was going to change.

He had allowed himself to get caught up in a mere moment.. That was all it was.

And none knew that better than Caroline. A shattered Caroline who stared back at him, perhaps a little hopeful and somewhat anxious that he'd realise his mistake in leaving her alone in this. But that look, the look he harboured on his lean face was enough to convince her otherwise. It was the same look he had when he had told her to get rid of the baby in the first place.

God she wish she knew what he was thinking.. What was going through his mind right now..

She couldn't bring herself to call him out on his demons regarding his late younger brother.. The accident... His father..

She didn't know why, but somehow she felt it would only make things worse.

Looking down to his hand and then her bump, almost as if it were something foreign after feeling her baby..their baby kick for the first time. He could not explain the mixture of emotions that swirled throughout his chest.

Klaus turned his head and left the house soon after.

Caroline sunk to the floor and wept.

Sure she had cried many times, mostly over him. But this time she allowed herself to wallow.. To wail at the constant loss she felt. The empty pit in her heart that still throbbed for a man who couldn't even be with her. Couldn't even relish in such a special moment with her.

She felt so angry

Angry at the fact that for as long as she can remember all she ever did was cry.

Cry cry cry all day and for what? A lost man.

And that's the thing about lost men. They draw her to them because she has the compulsiveness to try and fix them. Its happened before, believe it she ought to know.

But you know what happens to to women who love lost men? They become lost themselves.

Bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, she sighed wearily. She crouched and wrapped her arms fiercely around her mid-section.

It was the first time she felt her baby kick. And even so under the strain of a heated argument, she was somewhat glad she got to experience it with Klaus after all even though he was still a jackass.

* * *

><p>"Katerina?"<p>

"Ugh!"

"Katerina is everything okay?" Elijah frowned as he entered their bedroom.

Just before the morning breakfast had been set out on the table, Elijah had finished up the last bits of work he deemed 'too urgent' to let pass.

In yesterday's Armani shoveled suit evident to his rather late night, he went in search of his wife who he had neglected all night.

"Don't come in here.." He heard her usually sweet voice call out in warning from their closet, although he did not miss the crack hinting at the verge of tears from her rather raspy tone.

Of course he went into the closet.. She was his wife, she was carrying his child. It was rather ludacris to expect him to actually be kept away from her if she was troubled, hurt even.

His heart sped up at the ample amount of scenarios that played through his head. He feared their might have been something wrong with her or the baby.

Apon entering, he was met with the sight of his pregnant wife. A messy bun of chestnut curls that slouched around her angelic face. There she sat on the floor of the closet with a rather fitted dress that was left halfway unzipped barely making it pass her swollen mid-section.

"Nothing fits anymore.." She sighed

"You look.." He started

"A hundred months pregnant and pissed at the world." Katherine chuckled darkly

"I was going to say you look lovely." He smiled pulling her up as he kissed her forehead adoringly.

"This is a Givenchy limited edition Elijah.." She pouted dropping her head in shame as the sight of a limited Givenchy dress bundled around her waist unable to zip up further.

"I was rather worried you were upset that I worked all night instead of joining you in bed.. I'm really sor-" Elijah stopped in mid-sentence as Katherine burst out in tears.

"I didn't realise it would upset you this much?" He frowned

"I can't even see my feet anymore.." She sobbed as she looked down to see nothing but her bulging stomach barely acknowledging Elijah's attempts to apologize for working so late.

Elijah chuckled pulling her into his arms. It was harder now getting her flush against his form, since her swollen 8 month baby bump made that rather difficult.

Although in all honesty, he didn't mind it at all. It was his two most favourite girls in the world and it always felt good having them both close.

"Yeah.. Go on and laugh at the fat pregnant girl. You know how huge my ass has gotten?" She scoffed

"More of you for me to love.." He dismissed her quarrels by pulling her into a heated kiss.

Katherine sighed into his mouth as she let his soothing kiss envelope around her as if all her troubles had vanished. The power that this man held over her was unbelievable.

"Is it safe to come in? Or are you two having horny weird preggy sex again?!" They heard Rebekah call out as she entered the bedroom.

Elijah smirked pulling Katherines robe from the dressing hanger and wrapped it around her quickly ridding her body from the dress that clearly didn't fit.

"Rebekah.." Elijah acknowledged his sister as he emerged from the closet tucking Katherine under his arm close to his side.

"So what happened with Nik yesterday?" She jump eagerly quickly getting to the point seeing as Elijah failed to mention the details on the secret meeting he had with Klaus.

"Well it wasn't a new endeavour for an apartment thank god. But there may have been some unforseen difficulties regarding my earlier plans.."

"Plans that you have yet to tell me Elijah.. I was planning on stopping by Caroline's tomorrow. How do you expect this whole thing to work when you don't keep me in the loop." Rebekah huffed

"What plans.. Elijah?" Katherine frowned turning to her husband who sighed

"We're getting Caroline and Nik back together duh.." Rebekah stated as a matter of faculty

"What?! I thought we've been over this before. His bad for her." Katherine scoffed crossing her arms earning a scowl from Rebekah

"Whether you like it or not Nik's always going to be a part of her life Katherine. Might as well accept that." Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Katerina.. Do you trust me?" Elijah sighed

"Of course I trust you but-"

"Then let me do this." He smiled

"Why are you trying to put together your family when its so clear one part of it is broken.." Katherine sighed

"The definition of the word broken, suggests something that can be fixed. I'll see you later." He kissed her on her head before leaving her alone with Rebekah.

"Well don't look at me, its not like I have any idea what his up to either." Rebekah sighed as she threw herself onto Katherine's bed.

Katherine was about to comment when they both turned to the bedroom door as someone slightly knocked after peeking their head inside

"Bonnie.." Katherine smiled

"Hey. Sorry did I get you at a bad time?" She frowned looking from Katherine to Rebekah and then back to Katherine.

"Uh no not at all. Rebekah was just leaving..." Katherine trailed off hinting for her to leave. It was clear that whatever Bonnie wanted to speak to her about, she didn't quite feel comfortable in doing so while Rebekah was here.

"Please.. I'm sure this has something to do with Kol and for that I'm inclined to be here." Rebekah snorted

"Unless its about your gross sex life then by all means kick me out.." She flinched

Katherine just sighed and threw herself on the bed as well.

"Well you know Rebekah. Hard to get her here and even harder to make her leave, so might as well ignore her." Kat smirked

"Hey.." Rebekah argued

"Anyway.. Kol and I made up." Bonnie beamed

"Told ya." Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Ignore her. That's great news Bon.. I hope you at least made him grovel" Katherine stated

"If by grovel you mean shag then I'm pretty sure he grovelled a lot all right." Rebekah stated chuckling as Bonnie as well as Katherine all joined in with a fit of giggles.

"Nevermind that.. You're baby is almost due, Aren't you excited?" Bonnie beamed

"Yeah. Not as much as I should be.." Kat sighed

Bonnie's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Usually Katherine loved talking about when her little girl would arrive. The sudden dullness to merely shrug off her due date threw her a little.

"Its the whole thing with Nik and Care.." Rebekah pressed her lips into a thin line looking over at Bonnie who slowly nodded

The earlier giggling atmosphere filled with sexual innuendo's and Rebekah's gagging sounds were long since forgotten, replaced by an uncomfortable silence.

Rebekah didn't blame her, the whole thing with Nik and Caroline didn't exactly involve any of them and yet somehow it had seemed to have taken a toll on almost everyone. Katherine was grumpy, Elijah was optimistic, Bonnie felt awkward and here she was feeling so helpless.

"Hey! I have an idea.." Bonnie broke out

"Why don't we have an uber fun baby shopping spree? You know you're only like two months apart, although she already looks like she's going to pop.. So I'm sure she needs more clothes and gifts and toys for the baby. It'd be so much fun." She added

"Not too bad Bennet, in fact I think that would be rather darling. The five of us out together for some lunch and retail therapy." Rebekah nodded

"I like it." Katherine smiled

"It'd do her good to be around all of us again."

"I agree."

"Then its settled. We'll do shopping tomorrow." Bonnie smiled

"Hang on.. Do any of you know the sex of Caroline's baby? For the clothing choices I mean. We can't buy yellow.. I hate yellow." Rebekah frowned

Katherine opened her mouth to answer but hestitated. In fact she was rather stunned that not one of them knew or even bothered to ask.

She felt like such a shitty friend.

Did Caroline even know the sex of her baby?

* * *

><p>"Good news.. A very determined client wants a few pieces. He realises that we're pressed for time but his prepared to pay and believe me when I say we're talking a shit load of money."<p>

"Klaus? Did you hear what I just said?" Lexi frowned

Lexi was stunned to see Klaus staring into space with his hands pressed flat on his stomach as if feeling around for something. But with Klaus, nothing suprised her anymore so she just brushed it off.

"Klaus!"

"Hm?"

"The client? Shit load of money? Ring a bell?"

"Sure right." He shook his head and resumed his position in front of the canvas

"Are you okay?"

"Listen.. Are you married?" He suddenly asked

At first Lexi was taken a back at the sudden question on her relationship status, although she figured it had something to do with Caroline so she didn't think much about it.

Klaus and Lexi never had 'that type' of relationship. They were merely friends that helped eachother make money. And with regards to their personal lives, well let's just say Lexi was as quiet as a mouse which left Klaus doing most of the relationship blabbing...it was also the reason as to why she knew so much about Caroline. In all honesty, Lexi had a knack for making people talk.

"No I'm not." She frowned

"Any kids?"

"Nope." She snickered

He nodded

"What's with the 20 questions?"

He shrugged

"I do have a neice though, her names Ariel. She's 2." She smiled

"Your sisters kid?"

"Yeah.. They live with me. Well temporarily until she gets a job at least. Although its quite hectic now." She sighed

"How so.." He asked intrigued

"Well she's sick most of the time. Cries all night long, then there's the cost of food, diapers, formula that I have to help my sister out with." She sighed

"Exactly. So you were happier before then.." He figured trying to convince himself more than her

"Absolutely clinging to my single care-free life yes. Very much indeed." She snorted

He nodded in agreement. Sure that he was doing the right thing.

"But then.. There's sometimes when Ariel grabs my hand and smiles.. And it feels like everythings going to be okay, no matter what I have going on. All my tensions drain away." Lexi smiled warmly

"Only that feeling can come from a child, you know?" She added

Klaus nodded absent-mindedly.

"Anyway. Enough with the dramatics. Coming back to the client, are you in?" She asked handing him an invoice with the order

"Why not. I could use the extra cash."

* * *

><p>"I guess I could reschedule you to Friday.. Would that work?" Caroline rolled her eyes inwardly sighing in annoyment. Another day, another indecisive client. So what else was new.<p>

"Fine. I'll have everything ready for you to look at then. Okay, bye." She sighed throwing her head back

She just couldn't catch a break. Like ever

"Knock knock."

"Enzo! Hi.." Caroline was happy to see her doctor/friend stop by. She was even more happy that it was him and not another client

"How are you feeling?" He smiled hugging her and then settling on the chair infront of her desk

"We're good." She smiled rubbing her tummy slightly

"What's with the house call.. Is something wrong?" She added

"No nothings wrong I just wanted you to meet Maggie so I'm here to find out if you want to do dinner sometime whenever suits you."

"I'd love too. Yeah sure, I'll just check my roster and get back to you."

Getting up he kissed her cheek from over the desk and smiled

"Great. Don't forget your appointment tomorrow." He warned

"How can I when my doctor/friend keeps calling to remind me about it" She snickered

"Just fufilling my duties Caroline." He teased

"Hmm"

"Why don't we go out for a quick bite before you leave. I could drop you off?" He offered

"Thanks but no thanks.. I have so much work to do."

"Story of your life. Remember not to work to hard. I know you welcome the extra cash but think about it, you're not just living for one now.." He suggested lowly and then took his leave.

Caroline was just about to pack up and leave for the day when she heard someone clear their throat sounding somewhat annoyed

"Hmm. Now if a hot guy like that comes in an offers me a drink I'd definately take him up on his offer."

"Katherine!" Caroline squeeled and then ran over to embrace her bestie whom she'd hardly seen.

"He asks if you want a drink, you smile and say lime water. Then some flirting leading to some very hot and steamy preggy office sex or better yet, preggy hospital sex followed by a shot gun wedding and a life of bliss. How many times do we have to go over this.." Katherine teased

"You look very pregnant.." Caroline snickered choosing to ignore her drama antics

"Right back at'cha mamma." Katherine smiled pulling Caroline into a bear hug. It was rather awkward and they soon started bursting out in laughter.

"I don't think two heavily pregnant women were meant to hug." Caroline giggled as her and Katherine's bumps were already pressed against eachother keeping them at a rather awkward distance practically defining the purpose of a hug.

"Well I don't care. I've missed my best friend too much." She sighed taking the seat in front of Caroline's desk.

"I know I'm sorry. Just work and everything. I've gotten a lot of new clients so I'm barely touching ground"

"I don't know why you work so hard. The best part about being pretty is that you don't have to. I mean you don't see me walking around here worried about my job do you?" Katherine fussed

"Well that's caz you don't have one." Caroline snorted

"Running a mansion whilst upholding my status as Katherine Mikealson in the elitist trophy wives club isn't as easy as you think." She stated as a matter of faculty and flipped her hair.

"Have I mentioned that I miss you too?" Caroline smiled. She didn't admit it much, but she and Katherine barely saw eachother or spent time together as much as they used to.. At no fault of Katherine of course; Caroline was always too busy or too tired to hang out. And if she wasn't, she was fighting with Klaus bawling her eyes out preferring to be scooped up in her room all day with Chunky Monkey.

"Well you're in luck. Because we're going out to dinner. Just you and me and our little monkey's. And I'm not sexy Dr Enzo who will take no for an answer."

**XXXX**

"Oh god I've missed this." Caroline sighed dramatically enjoying the scrumptious risotto with every bite.

"Risotto?" Katherine giggled

"No. A decent home cooked meal. Its been forever since I've had one. I guess I got used to Klaus cooking for me that I had too much withdrawel syndromes." She shrugged

Katherine didn't want to dwell too much on the Klaus topic so she opted to change the subject as soon as possible before she said something mean about him which would most likely upset Caroline and ruin dinner.

"Bonnie and Bex are at a lost on the clothing and gifts for their future neice or nephew... So? is it a boy or girl? You've never even told me!" Kat whined

"That's because I didn't want to know.." She shrugged

"You mean.. You don't know either? I think you're pretty much at a stage where you're able to determine the sex Caroline." Kat frowned

"I know I know. Its just, I didn't want to know." Caroline sighed

"Wait.. You've pretty much had a plan for your entire life since college, and now you're telling me that Miss neurotic control-freak doesn't mind not knowing the sex of her baby? Nope. Na ah. Not buying it.. What aren't you telling me?"

Caroline bit her lip and focused on her risotto instead.

Damn Katherine

Despite not seeing Caroline as much as she used to she still knew how to read her like a damn book.

Caroline didn't want to tell anyone.

It was something she had always kept to herself.

Of course Enzo had told her.

Maybe it was the fact that without Klaus here and everything she didn't feel very much optimistic in letting everyone know.

Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't want everyone to make a big deal about it.

"Care?"

"Okay fine. But please don't make a big deal about it." Caroline warned

"Just spill already!" Katherine exclaimed

"Fine.."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Dinner at the Mikealson residence was rather tense.

Elijah as usual sat at the head of the table with Rebekah and Niklaus to his left and Kol to his right.

It had taken a lot of persuation in order to get them all here. Elijah insisted that they hardly spent time together and also had to clarify for Klaus's sake, that it would in fact just be the 4 of them at dinner aka (no Katerina and no Caroline) which pissed Kol off seeing as he couldn't bring Bonnie along.

Rebekah picked at her salad bored out of her mind. She and Bonnie had been getting everything planned for their upcoming shopping trip and she was just itching to blab to Elijah all about it. Only she held her tongue out of fear that Klaus would take off.

"So seeing as you're all clearly bored out of your minds. Care to tell me what the need for this family dinner was.. Am I in trouble again.." Klaus sighed

"Why, have you done something mean and impudent-like to Caroline again?" Rebekah frowned

"Watch it.." Klaus growled

"That's enough Rebekah, Niklaus.. I simply arranged this dinner for the purpose of getting together as a family. Is it beyond you all to obligingly sit down and eat together?" Elijah sighed

Klaus rolled his eyes at his older brother choosing not to indulge them and focus on finishing his meal in order to go home instead.

"Well this is just darling. But why don't we address the elephant in the room hm?" Kol inquired

"Kol-"

"Oh C'mon Lijah, no matter how many family dinners we have it'll all result in one thing and that is getting me back with Caroline isn't it?" Klaus insisted

Klaus wasn't remedial, of course he knew his siblings intentions. Only the fact that they were scheming behind his back irritated him more than anything else

"Pretty much." Kol stated

"Caroline's fine." Klaus muttered

"The mother of your child deserves much more than just fine." Elijah added

"Rebekah, nothing to add? Stop pouting and join in on the fun. Take a hit at me. Go on have at it." Klaus fumed

"ln the name of our family Niklaus-" Elijah groaned

"What family? We are 4 distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline." Rebekah interjected having spoken for the second time since the dinner started.

"Great. So much for an urgent family dinner where as you lot are going to be screaming at eachother for the remainder of the evening. I could have been doing much more better things with Bonnie." Kol sighed dramatically.

"Honestly. I don't get you two as a couple." Rebekah frowned

"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol smirked earning a eye roll from everyone at the table.

"For once in your life Niklaus take some responsibility for someone other than yourself." Elijah sighed

"I have had enough family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want more? They have forsaken me. My siblings are as diseased as my parents are. Besides they all leave you in the end." Klaus muttered

"Is that what this is? You're once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you Nik. You drive us away." Rebekah replied

"Is that so? Then tell me dear sister. How is it that in spite of this whole ordeal, not once has any one of my siblings chosen to stand by me, to see my view point on all of this.. What will it take for you to back me up for once, what do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?" Klaus growled his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You're taking us for granted." Rebekah frowned

"That's what big brothers do sweetheart." Klaus muttered sadistically

"Look at what has become of this family. Too immersed in bickering and judging that we have forgotten what we truly stand for. And that is family above all, always and forever." Elijah stated

"Ah yes.. Sitting by the noble Elijah. How can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard.. A murderer." Klaus swallowed hard.

The ambience of the dining room became colder and much more vextious.

"What happened to Henrik was not you're fault Niklaus." Elijah stated

"Even Caroline agrees." Rebekah added

"You've told Caroline?!" He growled

"Of course we did! Don't you think she deserves to know why the father of her unborn child doesn't want to be a part of their lives?!" Rebekah shrieked

"That is why you don't want the child is it not?" She added

Klaus swallowed hard and couldn't even bare to look at his sister, let alone respond.

"I know you think Esther hated you Nik, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you I will never do that." Rebekah stated

"Nor will I." Elijah added

"We may be disfunctional bickering lunatics, but we always stick together Nik, no matter what." Kol declared.

"In another reality..I'm sure your declarations would have had impact, quite immensely. Only this is the real world. And I'm sorry to have to tell you all that I am a bastard, my own mother depises me due to the fact that I'm a constant reminder of her indiscretion, the only father I've ever known ceases to acknowledge my existence and I'm responsible for Henrik's death. Nothing, nothing you say can change that."

Elijah was furious.

Here he was trying to make his brother see reason hell, even Kol was making an effort and yet Klaus chooses to be a wallowing pity pot.

"That's it. I've had enough!. I've denied every single impulse I have ever had to believe my wife in saying that you are a hopeless case out of some misbegotten respect for intentions that you clearly don't have-"

"I'm warning you-" Klaus started

"I'm warning you! I've forgiven you, stood by you. I've forsaken every single one of wife's desires to give up on you and Caroline; in the name of your ridiculous redemption but no more." Elijah stated getting up from the chair fiercely even shocking Rebekah and Kol who sat with their mouths agape

"When your child grows up and asks about his father, I will be there as his uncle to tell him that his father was too much of a coward to actually take a role in his life. After all, that is something you must have learned from Mikeal." Elijah stated before he walked out of the room.

Okay perhaps that was a bit harsh Elijah must admit, but it had to be said. Uttering those words to his brother whom he loved dearly pained him. He only hoped that as much as that was a shock to them (him included) that it would bring across the right message.

* * *

><p>That crawling into your bed after an extremely draining day feeling had Caroline sighing in relief.<p>

She suprisingly ended dinner with Katherine without her screaming the entire roof off in glee and even managed to finish the budget for the the winter wonderland charity event coming up.

Oh how she loved the feeling of her cool silk sheets that cocooned her tense body. Nothing but relaxation peace and qu-

All of a sudden a loud booming noise came from the living room.

Klaus was watching tv and convenienty forgotten that some people worked all day and actually tried to get some sleep.

"Turn that thing down!" She yelled over the noise from her bedroom

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned the TV louder instead. He had just came from a rather ruinous dinner and was feeling vulnerable, so excuse the shit out of him for wanting to get a little winded down infront of the flat screen television that **he **paid for.

Letting out a shaky breath in utter frustration. Caroline willed herself to get out of bed and stomped angrily to living room.

"Would you please turn the tv off ?!"

"I can't sleep unless I watch TV." He groaned

"Then keep the volume low. You don't live here alone you know." Caroline sighed

"Oh really? I thought we weren't going to remind each other about that?" Klaus stated annoyed

"That's right. And this idiotic volume in the middle of the night keeps reminding me that you live here too, so-" Caroline fumed as she stomped over toward the TV and turned it off after proceeding back to her bedroom hoping that her point was made.

Before she could even enter her bedroom she heard the TV being switched on again and had to walk back to that idiotic excuse of a human being.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked

"I paid for this tv. I'll watch it whenever I want,

at whatever volume I want. So please, from now on, don't touch my tv." He stated making himself too comfortable on the couch to irk her.

"Fine." Caroline smiled and marched to the TV before ripping out the cable at the back causing a snow screen.

"Crap! What the hell are you doing?!" Klaus shrieked

"I pay the cable bill every month. So please, don't attach it to your tv from now on." She smiled and walked back to her room with the cable in hand before banging the door shut.

Klaus threw the remote against the wall and groaned into the pillow in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped the chapter was okay.. <strong>

**Xx**


	16. Chapter 16: Somewhere only we know

**Chapter 16: Somwhere only we know**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to remind everyone I am not a doctor nor do I have any medical and scientific knowledge about stuff. Google was my source so excuse the shit out of me for getting my facts wrong. **

**This is just a pre-caution for those guest reviews you get when people decide to rub all your wrong facts in your face. LOL I've had those yes. **

**One of my favorite chapters. Hope you guys enjoy x **

* * *

><p>"Caroline?"<p>

"Care? Hellooo anyone home?" Rebekah called out as she entered their house. Nik really needed to find a better place for his spare key.

Okay perhaps she was a tad early to pick Caroline up for her clinic appointment, but dammit she was just so darn eager to find out the sex of the baby. Katherine was a total bust and refused to blab claiming she 'doesn't know' so Rebekah decided to take things into her own hands.

The house was fairly quiet and her brothers car keys were gone, she figured he had already left. The inability for Klaus to take Caroline to her appointments was beyond her.. Sure maybe he didn't want the child, but that didn't mean he had to leave Caroline to fend for herself.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rebekah hovered over a mass of blonde curls flung out in all sort of directions around a sleeping Caroline as slightly snored clunging further onto her pillow.

"Cum'on Care.. You haven't forgotten about your appointment have you?" Rebekah teased

Instantly Caroline plopped up and snapped her gaze towards the alarm clock. But then groaned seeing that it was way early and Rebekah was being such a bitch.

"Seriously? Its 7 am. Do you not have anything better to do between now and 9 when my appointment actually STARTS." She grumbled and drawed the duvet over her head.

"Well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm. Now get up." Rebekah whined

"I am a cuddle monster in a cosy kingdom of blankets and pillows and you're the evil witch trying to deprive me.. Now be gone." Caroline muttered half asleep causing Rebekah to chuckle

"Practising the bedtime stories in advance are we? I'll go make breakfast and you go shower. And so help me if you're not done by the time the toast pops out of the toaster.." She warned leaving the room.

Caroline immediately regretted not having ask Kol to take her instead. He on the other hand would have been her on the right time. Or if she was being honest, 15 minutes late.

Sighing she eventually ridded herself of her clothing, pulled on her towling gown and left for the shower.

**XXXXX**

"Can we leave now.." Rebekah sighed

Caroline just chuckled shaking her head as she threw on a cardigan.

Doing a double take in the mirror she sighed. If the Caroline a year ago saw her now... She'd drag her to a charity shop, make her give all these big preggy clothes away hauling her all the way to Barney's for a wardrobe makeover.

Well maxi skirts and dresses managed to cover her up properly, not that she minded too well on how trendy she looked. Her focus was on anything but her appearance, yet another thing that changed so drastically about her.

"If you don't come out in 5 minutes I swear I'm going to drag you to the hospital by your hair.." Rebekah huffed

"Fine fine I'm coming." She snickered

"You know.. For a person that can't stand Kat, you sure as hell sound a lot like her." Caroline snorted

"Its not that I can't stand her.. I just can't stand the pregnant version of her. So my neice better come quickly or else Auntie Bex is going to end up in the looney bin." She sighed dramatically.

"Er, have you forgotten that there's a pregnant lady with you right now?"

"Yeah well you're not as hormonal and whiney as her thank heavens." She smiled hooking Caroline in by the arm as they left to her appointment.

**XXXX**

"Hey Care."

"Stefan.. Hey." Caroline smiled hugging him

"Hello Stefan." Rebekah smiled a little to eagerly

"Rebekah." He smiled back, clearly a little uncomfortable.

"I hope you're not here to see Enzo, he got called in to an emergency op on one of the patients. I'm not sure how long it'll take.." He started

"Oh... Well that's fine I guess I could reschedule..."

"Were you here for a sonogram?" He asked

"Yes." Rebekah smiled

"No." Caroline frowned

"Well I still need to find out the sex-" Rebekah started

"I'm just here to pick up my test results." Caroline giggled. She knew what Rebekah was getting at, she just wasn't ready for that side of the family to know yet.

"That I can do." He smiled and then ushered the two blondes to follow him to the office where he retrieved her patient folder record.

After both Rebekah and Caroline took a seat, Caroline couldn't help but frown at Stefan's blank expression after he opened her file.

"Stefan? Is something wrong?" She muttered

Rebekah who had barely been paying attention suddenly perked up in interest after hearing Caroline's weary tone

"Uhm.. Maybe you should just come back when Enzo's here, I mean his your doctor and-" Stefan closed the folder and then gave Caroline a worried look.

"And you're my friend.. What is it? Just tell me."

Swallowing hard, Stefan sighed. "Your blood test results show that you're Thalassemia minor.."

Caroline had no idea what that even meant but it had to be pretty awful since it managed to spook Stefan.

"What is that?" Rebekah frowned

"Its a blood disorder usually inherited. It results in large numbers of red blood cells being destroyed which leads to anemia."

"Although you're only a carrier so it doesn't have an affect on your health." He added reassuringly and Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief after hearing that Caroline was fine

"But?" Caroline frowned. She knew there was more to it than Stefan had led on.

"But.. If Klaus is thalassemia minor too.. Your baby would be thalassemia major. And..sadly, a number of babies with alpha thalassaemia major do not survive beyond pregnancy or birth." He muttered lowly.

"Well Caroline's nearly 7 months into her pregnancy and Nik is fine. His never had any health problems so-" Rebekah shook her head trying to dismiss the thoughts that her neice or nephew's life could be at risk.

"We can't be too sure unless he has a blood test done. As soon as possible actually." Stefan interjected.

"Caroline?" He looked at her wearily although it seemed she had been lost in her own thoughts of some sort.

She had remained silent.

"Its going to be okay Care. All we need is Klaus's blood test and then we can take the necessary steps. You're both going to be fine." He put his hand on his reassuringly

"No.. He won't." She croaked out.

"I know he hasn't showed any interest toward you and the baby but I'm sure he isn't that heartless. Its just a blood test." Stefan frowned

"You don't understand Stefan.." Caroline shook her head slowly. How could she even begin to explain Klaus when it came to blood, hospitals and doctors? It was rather silly but it was real. So much so that she would bet he wouldn't do it.

"I'll speak to him Caroline." Rebekah put her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll see reason-"

"No. I'll talk to him." She stated and then turned to her side choosing to look out the window instead

Rebekah sighed and turned to Stefan. She knew full well why Caroline had been so dejected. Who but her knew better ..that Nik had demons when it came to these sorts of things.

She only hoped that her brother would at least have a tiny shred of humanity left in him to do this small thing for his unborn child.

And that was all she could do; was hope.

**XXXX**

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home to rest? I'm sure the girls would understand." Rebekah muttered lowly as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

They have been driving from the hospital to the Mikealson manor where the girls were meeting up before the baby expo shopping trip.

What frustrated Rebekah though was that now Caroline wouldn't completely enjoy herself at all. Not with the fact that her child could be at risk because of some blood disorder.

"I'm not sick Rebekah, I have to go. If I don't I'm sure everyone would come to me anyway.. Look about what happen, can we keep it between us for now? I just don't want to ruin the fun for everybody."

"No of course. But you need to at least have some fun too. This trip is for you too after all. Whatever we need to be worrying about will still be there after the trip" She half smiled

"Yeah. Sure." Caroline half smiled

Well it wasn't completely sincere, but it'd have to do for now.

* * *

><p>"Would you just look at these cute little outfits!" Elena shrieked as Bonnie and Rebekah helped her pick out various outfits in both blue and pink since Caroline was adamant in stating the fact that she 'wanted it to be a surprise.'<p>

Rebekah wasn't buying it, but if that's the way she wanted to play it.. Rebekah would just buy everything and anything she wanted to in both colors and Caroline would just have to shut up about it.

All the women flocked around Elena as she held up a little tutu from a ballerina looking two piece outfit.

Caroline stayed a few feet away.. As she felt her phone buzz.

"Hello?" She walked further away to take the call.

Katherine followed closely behind having picked up on Caroline as well as Rebekah's mood as soon as they arrived at her house. And as per usual, her curiousity got the better of her.

"Okay. I'll be there at 3 on Monday for the viewing. How many rooms did you say that was?" Katherine heard Caroline's phone conversation.

"Okay great. Thanks I'll see you then." She ended her call and then turned around seeing a weary looking Katherine

"You're moving?" She frowned

"Yeah.." She replied

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well because Elijah and Rebekah would have talked me out of it and frankly I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd be keeping something you're husband." She sighed

"I already am keeping something from him remember.." Katherine half smiled as she placed her hand on Carolines baby bump.

"Cum'on let's go before the others figure somethings up and grill you for info." She giggled and hooked Caroline in by the arm as they continued down the aisles and Baby's R Us.

* * *

><p>It had in fact been a busy day and Caroline as well as Rebekah had to atleast make two trips from the car into the house to gather all the shopping bags filled with so many baby clothes, accesories and many other things courtesy of Auntie Bex.<p>

It was rather late and as soon as Caroline woke from her afternoon nap, the house was already dark and eerily quiet.

Caroline had often managed to subdue her cravings because she made a point to always keep the things she craved around the house. Only now, it was 11pm and she was tossing and turning about in her bed unable to think of anything but Ben and Jerry's Belgian Dark chocolate ice cream.

She sighed eventually getting up to do a thorough search of the freezer.** 'If only it was as easy to banish hunger by rubbing the belly as it is to masturbate.'** Did she just think that out loud?

Klaus had probably been working late again. Don't get her wrong it wasn't as if she did a daily check up on him. The lights were off and the house was extremely quiet which meant he was in fact not home.

On her way to the kitchen, she made out what seemed to be the sounds of someone scratching through the kitchen drawers. Carolines heart immediately started beating rapidly as the thought of being robbed flashed through her mind.

And here she was, 6 months pregnant with a bat in her hand tip toeing towards the source of the subtle rucket. She wasn't a karate master nor was she some sort of expert gun carrier, but she lived alone most of her life and that did teach her a thing or two. Like how to do some serious damage with a baseball bat.

The dark silhouette of what she presumed to be male, was crept down rummaging through the cupboards.

'Times have seriously changed seeing that thiefs were now into snatching groceries as well' she thought.

Preparing herself mentally and somewhat physically to start hitting hard, she quickly shut on the lights and took one giant swing

"Ah!"

"Caroline! What the hell are you doing?!" Klaus yelled easily having caught the bat before she could do any damage.

Still gasping to catch her breath, she sighed in relief to see that it was just Klaus.

"I thought it was a thief." She breathed

"A thief ! Do you remember that someone else also lives in this house?" Klaus shrieked, he too had gotten such a fright and could barely contain his raised voice.

"Yes, but you were being so quiet. You always come in and switch on the lights, the tv.."

"-your door was open. I was trying not to disturb you." He muttered

"You were trying to what?" Caroline couldn't help keep the suprise out of her voice.

"Nevermind. Now why are you awake at this hour?" He quickly changed the subject

Caroline sighed in utter frustration having suddenly remembered why she even came to the kitchen in the first place. The craving hit her hard.

"I'm going out." She stated non-chalantly putting on her cardigan over her pajama top

"Now? Where?" Klaus frowned.

"What do you care?"

"Come on, take it easy." Klaus lifted his hands up in surrender making clear that he didn't want to argue or fight.

Caroline huffed

"Where are you going at eleven pm?"

"I want to eat ice cream.." She whined

"Ah, no problem." Klaus sighed turning toward the freezer to retrieve what looked to be a tub of ice cream.

"Here. Ice cream." He smiled having been proud of himself to have solved the problem.

"No. I want to have Ben and Jerry's Belgian Dark Chocolate ice cream." She pouted in that annoyingly cute little voice he could never say no to.

"But I thought you didn't like chocolate ice cream?" He frowned scratching his head

"Dammit Klaus, you won't understand. These things happen during a pregnancy. When you have a craving.. you can't think of anything else. And all I can think of is Ben and Jerry's Belgian Dark Chocolate ice cream!"

"Okay okay.. Get it tomorrow." He stated

"No Klaus. I want it now!

What do you care ? Go to sleep!" She yelled wrapping her cardigan around her belly and stomped off out the house.

"Fine then! Do what you want." He huffed

**XXXX**

Eventually he ended up taking her anyway since her car had still been in repairs and it was 11 in the night, who in their right mind would let a heavily pregnant women wonder about the streets at this hour?

Caroline sighed lowly, arms crossed in the passenger seat turning to look at Klaus who drove with a slight scowl on his face.

She felt a little bad because she knew how much he valued his sleep, only getting to see him drive her around town at this hour in his pajama pants and hoodie? It made everything absolutely worth it.

They pulled up to a supermarket and Klaus yawning slightly turned to her

"Chocolate right.." He mumbled opening the door

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed

"You wanted chocolate ice cream. Right?" He muttered

"No Klaus." She sighed rolling her eyes

Klaus turned back in his seat and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Caroline.. it's really late. Please don't confuse me." He sighed

"I want Ben and Jerry's. Belgian. Dark. Chocolate ice cream!" She stated as a matter of faculty as if this was a shopping trip with her parents and she was 5 years old again.

"I mean, where the hell will we find Ben and Jerry's at this hour?" He frowned. She was being completely unreasonable and she knew it.

"We'll find something. Rousseau's will have it." She sighed

Looking at the time Klaus cracked his necked in frustration. "It'll be closed." He stated

"It'll be open. I know." She dismissed and crossed her arms indicating that this was the end of the discussion so he better stop bitching.

Slamming his door shut. Klaus yanked on his seat belt and sped off to Rousseau's in utter annoyment with this blonde.

Pulling up at Rousseau's Klaus smirked to find that it indeed was closed.

"Shit ! That's impossible. I mean, how can they be shut ? Are they allowed to close down? It's only what, a quarter to twelve! The whole world wants to eat ice cream. What if it's an emergency ? It could be a matter of life and death. And they're shut?" He mocked.

She turned to give him a 'don't fucking start' look.

"Okay sorry, but where will you find it at this time? Have something else Caroline." He tried to reason with her

"Klaus, I have to have Ben.." She started but he quickly interjected

"-and Jerry's Belgian Dark Chocolate ice-cream I know, I know. But where?!" He sighed

"I don't care!" She yelled throwing Klaus a little and got out of his car slamming the door shut.

Klaus growled and started the car following her closely behind as she moved further along the sidewalk.

"Caroline get in the car."

"No."

"Get in Caroline."

"No."

"Get. In. The. Car!"

She turned to look at him shocked at his raised voice

Klaus sighed. "Sweetheart, get in the car."

"Get in the car please?" He tried

Caroline stopped walking and threw herself on the sidewalk to sit on the pavement and sob

Klaus felt bad.

Maybe he didn't know what it was like when a pregnant woman craved something and perhaps was being a little insensitive.

He knew especially now of all times how hormonal she was and anything, even stupid ice cream could get her knickers in a twist.

Sighing he got out of the car and went down to kneel in front of her.

If there was one thing that he could never endure, it was seeing her cry.

"Love, please don't cry."

Caroline continued to wail and wallow

"Cum'on get up. I have an idea." He held out his hand for her to take

She looked up at him curious as to what his idea was about and if it involved her stuffing her face with Ben and Jerry's Belgian Dark Chocolate ice cream.

"I'll get you you're ice cream, I promise." He assured her

Oh, what else was she going to do? Sit on the side walk and cry all night? She took his hand and he buckled her into her seat before getting inro his own and drove on.

"Where are we going?" She murmured after her crying had managed to subdue. **Stupid raging hormones made her emotional as fuck.**

"A place where I'm sure is fully stocked with every possible thing a pregnant hormonal lady could ever crave for." He smirked

She frowned but soon snickered at his most accurate guess.

Katherine and Elijah's house.

**XXXX**

"Miss Caroline? Mr Klaus?" Greta frowned tying her robe tight around her after answering the door. To not only see Caroline and Klaus together here for the first time in so long, but Caroline and Klaus here together in pajama's.

"Good.. morning is it?" Klaus frowned after checking his watch to find that it was already 1 in the morning.

"We're here to raid your fridge for Ben and Jerry's. I know Elijah always keeps the fridge stocked for Katerina." Klaus added

"Of course sir, come inside." Greta tiredly smiled figuring that Caroline had probably dragged Klaus here to satisfy her pregnant cravings.

"Should I wake the misses?"

"No need Greta. We'll see ourselves out. Goodnight." He smiled

Walking to the kitchen, Caroline eagerly plopped herself on a bar stool by the counter as Klaus rummaged through the fridge.

He had never in his life been so happy to see a litre tub of Ben and Jerry's Belgian Dark Chocolate Ice cream. On another note he had also been greatful to his sister in law for having such a well kept fridge in addition to the over protective husband who ensured it was stocked.

Grabbing two spoons, Klaus joined Caroline on another bar stool next to her placing the ice cream infront of her hungry eyes.

He could have sworn that he saw her pupils dialate as she hurringly ripped off the lid and wasted no time in grabbing a spoon full of chocolatey goodness in a animalistic frenzy.

"Mmmmmm." Caroline groaned in sheer bliss the minute the creamy mixture soothed down her throat.

"O-kay.." Klaus frowned watching her in awe

"Mmmmm." She sighed after another spoon full, This was indeed worth all the trouble.

Klaus supressed a chuckle but failed miserably.

"Thank you Nik." She smiled softly and continued to devour the ice cream putting away as much as she could.

She looked up toward him after realising that she had been the only one eating so far and the tub was at least half way finished.

Klaus just sat there watching her with a spoon in his hand.

"You're not having? Isn't it nice?" She frowned

He didn't miss the fact that she had called him 'Nik'. It had felt like forever since he heard her call him that. He also couldn't miss the smudge of dark chocolate ice cream that lingered on the corner of her mouth.

Smiling slightly he leaned over to wipe the drip of ice cream from her mouth with his thumb.

"Its perfect." He stated.

...

...

Neither one of them denied the ambiguous meaning to his statement but neither one wanted to elaborate on it in fear of short-living this rather imperfectly perfect moment.

Caroline didn't allow herself to get to caught up in the moment. She wasn't sure if Klaus had suddenly had an actual change of heart or was merely giving her space to lull her into a false sense of security.

They continued to eat the ice cream in silence. Her mind racing with questions, his heart beating wildly with emotions. But both completely at ease feeling rather comfortable in their little bubble of silence completely unaware that they had an audience.

Elijah and Kat stood from after at the adjoining room's door and watched in awe. Greta hadn't come to wake them, but they had heard the doorbell a few times rather and Kat's curiosity got the better of her as usual. Her over protective husband following closely behind not too long after.

Imagine their suprise to find a pajama'd Caroline and Klaus in their kitchen bonding over a tub of Ben and Jerrys.

"You were right." Katerina spoke softly as if not to alert them of their prescence

"About?"

"Looks like there's hope for them after all." She sighed leaning into Elijah's embrace. This rather put a damper on things.. Would Caroline still follow through with the house hunting?

He said nothing but smirked. He couldn't help but wonder if the events that occured at the dinner might have had something to do with it.

"Yes. It appears so." He stated and then tugged her along as they walked back towards their bedroom. Katherine sighed, her mind heavy with too much things that didn't even involve her directly.

**XXXX**

It had appeared that Caroline ate herself into an oblivion and was thoroughly worn out. She slept in the passenger seat with her head crouched to the side, facing Klaus as he drove them home.

A lot had transpired in the last couple hours and not her nor Klaus had spoken a word since leaving Kat and Elijah's.

He was slightly relieved that she was asleep, or they'd have to face the awkward tension of lulling in the silence of unanswered questions.

Klaus kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him, but he couldn't keep his thoughts at bay.

He was so confused. Of course he knew he still loved Caroline, she is the most beautiful woman he'd met inside and out.

Turning to look at her sleeping figure, he noticed her fussing over a strand of blonde curl that kept brushing into her face irritating her while she slept.

Gracing his fingers along her soft cheek, he gently tucked the curl behind her ear. He might've hovered longer that he should have, but he loved touching her. No matter what his mind told him, his body felt things and did things at their own accord.

She stopped fussing, so he turned back to driving.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. In spite of all that had happened, she couldn't deny that there were moments when her 'Nik' would show himself. Moments like this. When he'd drive across town in the middle of the night in pajamas for her ice cream or when he'd soothingly rub her cheek..

She smiled warmly and closed her eyes again.

They reached their home, although Klaus was skeptical in waking Caroline. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Besides, the earlier chocolate overload was enough to knock her out and he doubted she could even gather her wits let alone walk to her room.

He gently picked her up, and managed to hold her bridal style while he unlocked the front door. She had gotten heavier of course, but he could still hold her effortlessly in his arms because it just felt.. right.

He missed the perfect way she felt in his arms. They way her head fit in the crook of his nick. Her warm soft breaths against his collarbone. The sweet sweet smell of vanilla and lavender that was all Caroline oscillating all around him.

He easily carried Caroline into her room and managed to tuck her into bed comfortably. Making sure she was warm enough, he opened her bed drawer to retreave her lavender scented soap. He remembered that it helped subdue her morning sickness and so he put it by her bedside within reach in case she woke up.

Klaus decided against his bed and resided on the couch instead was quelling in the thoughts of his distraught mind. It took him a great amount of will power not to go back to that room, take her in his arms and fall asleep.

She knew about his past, about Henrik. He wondered why she didn't bring it up to throw in his face yet. **'That's because she loves you and still has hope for both of you. Has it ever occured to you that she thinks you're not at fault?'** His bloody sod of a concious would remind him.

He knew he could never be friends with her, she was carrying his child for heavens sake. It would be too awkward to even try to pull off. So what? Should he just opt for walking out of her life for good? Well it was either that or step up to the daddy plate and play happy family. He wasn't sure he could do that.

He'd been having so many nightmares about Mikeal. The mere thought of his upbringing made his skin crawl.

He never experienced the happy family lifestyle, so how the hell was he suppose to implement that into his childs life if he didn't know how.

After he shut the door, Caroline opened her eyes and smiled. Perhaps there was a chance for them to be a family. Perhaps she could approach him with what she had discovered earlier yesterday at the hosiptal.

Her life was rarely as passionate as those in romantic literature, but tonight was something out of a fairytale book for Caroline. With one last sigh in unmitigated content, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"There's an art exhibit show on TV. I'd really like to watch it. Can I have the cable please?" He muttered in his low adorable voice that she couldn't say no to.<p>

"Sure." She snickered opening her drawer to retrieve the cable and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled

"I'll keep the volume down. I promise." He added

"Thanks." She smiled and he nodded leaving her bedroom.

Caroline had been reading 'What to expect when you're expecting" while she munched on sliced carrots before Klaus had entered. Only now, his rather chilled out mood made her bite her lip rather anxiously.

She didn't know when she would get him being in this good mood so she figured now was the best time to just lay her cards on the table and outright ask him. Besides, if she calculated her sums correctly, she could move out by the end of the month and she'd never have to burden Klaus again.

After a rather sharp intake of breath and a shaky exhalation, she closed her book and made her way toward the living room.

"Is it too loud?" He frowned as soon as she came into sight.

She shook her head walking toward him.

"Do you want to watch something?" He asked

"No thanks." She replied making herself comfortable on the couch next to him.

Caroline was entering her 7th month and was getting all the more larger. Simple tasks like sitting down was even beginning to become a struggle.

"Klaus, I need to talk to you." She swallowed hard.

He did see a confrontation coming if he was being honest, he just didn't know what exactly she expected after that other night nor did he have any idea of what went through her mind.

He did owe her an explanation, so he turned the tv off and adjusted on the couch so that he was facing her.

"Klaus you're not doing anything wrong. You're not ready for a marriage and kids..and you're being completely honest." Caroline stated

**Okay.. That's not what he was expecting to hear.**

"You're doing just what's right for you and what you want for yourself. Who can understand this better than me ?

I've always lived my life for myself. I've never thought about how it might affect my mom and dad. Who knows, maybe this is retribution. Maybe it's all karma." She added tightening her hold around her belly.

"And only you could give me this lesson. Because I've never loved anybody as much as I loved you." She sighed

"Look Caroline, I-"

"Till now, it was all about me, my happiness, my pain, my life. Not anymore, now everything has changed." She didn't give him a chance to finish because she was all too familiar with his words of rejection, she didn't need to hear it again.

"Now it's all about his life that's growing inside me." She looked down to her belly

"I can do anything for this life, Klaus. I can endure anything." She frowned

"But I can't imagine this life inside me being hurt." She whimpered as her voice cracked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Hey.." He tried to comfort her by placing his hand on her arm

"I'd decided never to ask you for anything for either me or my baby. But today I've gathered the courage to ask you for something.." She stated

"What is it?" He asked

"I have a disorder in my blood." She started and the color drained from Klaus's face.

"Anything serious?" He frowned, genuinely worried

"No. I'm thalassemia minor. This doesn't affect me in any way." She offered and he sighed in relief.

Her facial exchange didn't falter though, and he knew that there was much more to this than she was letting on.

"But if you.. if you have this disorder too, then there could be complications for the baby." She muttered

"The child could be thalassemia major."

He wasn't a medical expert, and he didn't know to want extent this disorder meant for the baby, but it sounded pretty serious given Carolines physical distraught demeanor.

"I don't have any complications. Trust me. I am fine." He assured her.

"Nik, get a blood test, please.." She spoke above a whisper almost afraid of even having asked him

"What? No way.." Panic struck through him as he realized the moral of this entire predicament.

"I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." He stated as a matter of faculty. What didn't she get? Hadn't they been over this before? Hell she now knew his reasons of dreading anything hospital and blood related.

The last time he even took a blood test... It was the night that he found out he wasn't Mikeal's biological child. The night Henrik died, because of him.

"Nik you can't be sure unless you have the test." She stated as her eyes started to become heavy with the tears that threatened to spill over.

Klaus started hyperventilating and continued to shake his head in denial.

"Please, for me, for my baby, Nik. It's a small blood test." She sobbed

"Please, I beg of you." She pleaded

"Look Caroline, try and understand, I've never taken a blood test in my life. The only time I had was when.." He sighed

"Henrik died? It wasn't your fault."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He stated

"How can you ever move on if you keep blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control?" She shrieked

"I won't be able to do it. I'm sorry." He revealed.

"I asked you for such a little thing.." She croak

"I'm sorry Caroline. I just can' t do it." He expressed softly

"Go away Nik." She turned her head away from him and cried softly

And he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews were greatly appreciated guys. SERIOUSLY. <strong>

**Its almost that time for baby names..**

**Any suggestions? **

**Xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Chapter 17: Bridge over troubled water**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Its been a real struggle but its here lol. Thank you for the continued support. And to the pm's and reviews that motivated me to update! **

**You guys seriously rock xx**

* * *

><p>They say the passage of time will heal all wounds. But the greater the loss, the deeper the cut and the more difficult the process to become whole again. The pain may fade, but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering and make the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again.<p>

So as time moves along we get lost in distractions, act out in frustration, react with aggression and give into anger. And all the while we plot and plan as we wait to grow stronger, and before we know it the time passes. We are healed, ready to begin anew.

...

...

"Niklaus Mikealson?"

"How can I help you?"

Klaus swallowed hard and nodded as he drawed closer to the front desk.

"It's about the pregnancy." He muttered

"You're pregnant?"

"No I'm.. I'm Caroline Forbes's boy-friend." He stammered

"I see.." The nurse stated giving him a once over and then ushered him to a room.

"You'll be attended to shortly. Have a seat." She said and left soon after Klaus had awkwardly sat down

The entire morning had been a blur.

Klaus had woken up having barely gotten a decent hour of sleep. His inner turmoil debating whether he could do the right thing or not kept him up tossing and turning without getting a wink of shut eye.

Somehow he found himself hovering just outside Caroline's door.. Peeking his head in as he watched her sleep. In some strange way, just watching her sleep as she so earnestly clutched her arms around her swollen belly brought him a sense of relief to his insomnia.

Her face remained flushed and slightly swollen; evidence of her previous tear struck demeanor. No thanks to him of course, and yet at the same time she always looked so beautiful, angelic and poised.

Klaus exhaled.

The next thing he knew, he pulled on a hoody and was in the car driving, eventually ending up at the reception desk at the local hospital. Before even having to register what had happened, the nurse took his name and left him in a office.

There was no changing his plans now.

"Klaus." He heard a familiar voice and suppressed the urge to growl.

"Enzo."

Enzo was rather surprised when Nora had come to retrieve him from the cafeteria having said that he was needed and it having been related to one of his patients. He found it rather odd that he was personally called instead of being paged which usually happens. It must have been something that required urgent attention.

Enzo would have passed it over to another doctor that was on duty as he was still on his break, but when Nora insisted that he go stating that it was in fact Caroline Forbes's partner Niklaus Mikealson.. Well, he had to go and find out if it were true.

"I must say, I'm rather surprised to see you here-"

"Is there no other doctor on duty today? I'd prefer not to be dealing with you. No offense." Klaus interjected

"**I am **Caroline's doctor. So unfortunately for you, **everything** regarding her and her baby involves me." Enzo snapped

Wasn't it enough that Klaus had to deal with the fact that Enzo was not only Caroline's doctor, but her lover as well? Surely enough he expected her to move on yes but not with this guy.

Everytime Klaus saw him, he tried to suppress the dull and horrid picture of Enzo's wandering arms all over Caroline holding her, but it somehow always managed to infiltrate his mind making him mad with jealousy.

"I'm pretty sure we both know why I'm here so let's cut the dramatics and get on with it shall we.." Klaus groaned

"So you're scared of blood.." Enzo smirked as he got up opening the adjoined door to his office that revealed an examination room and motioned for Klaus to follow him.

Seeing the examination table with all its equipment attached made Klaus's stomach churn. He felt sluggish, light headed and unable to even form a snarky comeback at Enzo

"You're really scared aren't you?" Enzo frowned after seeing how strictly pale Klaus had become after entering the room.

Getting onto the bed rather dejectedly, he eased back and took a sharp intake of breath before shutting his eyes.

Just being in this room, having that rather distinct smell of medicine and disinfectant.. It brought back memories he had stored away.. Memories that he didn't want to ever think about again..

***Flashback* **

**Emergency room, London England...**

**"Nik?" **

**Klaus groaned as he struggled to open his heavy eyes. Pain soared through his head and limbs and he fussed around trying to make sense of where he was and why it had hurt so damn much to move.**

**"Niklaus can you hear me?" **

**He heard Elijah's voice and slowly opened his eyes. **

**Around him stood Elijah, Rebekah and Kol who stared at him wearily. **

**"Bekah..where- am I?" He moaned and Rebekah burst out in tears as she threw herself to his side clutching him close. **

**"I thought.. Oh Nik! I'm so glad you're awake. We couldn't loose you too." She whimpered **

**"What are you talki-" **

**"Niklaus Mikealson. I'm Doctor Wes, how are you feeling?" A man in a white lab coat came to his side checking his pupils and IV drip making sure everything was in check **

**"Sore. but what-" **

**"Do you know where you are and how you got here?" The Doctor peered**

**Klaus's entire body felt heavy and pain sored through his abdomen as he shrugged up on the bed, taking a moment to recall exactly what had happened.**

**"The hospital.. I was driving and.." Klaus's eyes widened in terror as he turned to Rebekah and Elijah **

**"Where's Henrik?" He muttered**

**Rebekah and Elijah looked at eachother, she was still overcome with tears and Elijah looked pale as a ghost.**

**The Doctor took it as his cue to leave the room as he presumed what would be a private family moment.**

**"Where. Is. He?!" Klaus growled lowly**

**"There was nothing they could do.." Elijah muttered and Rebekah's silent sobs became louder and uncontrolled as she clutched onto Elijah's side. **

**"No. No no no. Where is he, I have to see him" Klaus started to hyperventilate as he ripped out the IV from his wrists and despite the soaring pain that shot through his body, struggled to get out of the bed and limped toward the door.**

**"Nik what are you doing?! You cannot-" **

**"Get out of my way Kol." He growled as his eyes became heavy with tears at the thought of his little brother **

**All he remembered was driving and then seeing Henrik sneak out from behind the back seat. **

**The roads were wet from the heavy rain and...**

**The adrenaline, the shock, the fear for his little brother was the only thing that kept him going as he stumbled throughout the corridors frantically searching every room he came across with his siblings following him closely behind. **

**Eventually he hobbled upon a room where he found Esther crying frantically on an empty hospital bed. **

**"Mother.." He gasped**

**She looked up and panic struck through her as she anxiously got up and shuffled over to him.**

**"What are you doing here Niklaus. You should not have come here-" **

**"Where's Henrik." He wept**

**"His gone." She wailed and clasped onto Klaus as her entire body shook with grief.**

**Klaus shut his eyes tight as the tears kept flowing down his face, having heard something he had already known. **

**His little brother, his best friend.. his little warrior was no more. **

**"You!" **

**Klaus shot around coming face to face with Mikeal who he had never seen, had swollen red eyes from which Klaus presumed had been tears. He stood rigid, unable to comprehend a single thought at the mere fact of his father crying. He had never seen Mikeal cry.**

**"Father.." Klaus gasped as Mikeal stalked forward and punched Klaus straight in the face sending him straight onto the floor. **

**"Father!" **

**"Mikeal!"**

**Came the cries of his siblings and his mother as he groaned in pain on the cold floor**

**"You bastard. My son is dead because of you!" He lept forward and yanked Klaus up by the neck shoving him against the wall in a choke hold position **

**"Father please!" Elijah shrieked pulling on Mikeal trying to get him away from Klaus **

**"It was- an accident father.." Klaus struggled out as his airways had been clamped by Mikeal's firm grip around his neck **

**"You dare call me by that name boy. You're no son of mine. You are the product of a whore's letchury." Mikeal growled **

**Elijah and Kol had managed to pull Mikeal off him, as Rebekah and Esther who were being consoled by Finn, continued to wail at the sight.**

**Klaus looked desperately to his mother for some sort of clarity, a misunderstanding of some sort. It was also in that moment when he felt the bile rising to his throat, the feeling of his heart being ripped to a thousand pieces when his mother couldn't even look him in the eye.**

**He did not want to believe it.**

**But it was true.**

**He was the by product of an affair.**

**A bastard.. And a murderer?**

***End of flashback.***

"Can we do this quickly." Klaus whimpered as his throat became dry and his head heavy.

"Try to relax. It won't even take a minute." Enzo stated after he turned to retrieve the necessary equipment.

All Enzo knew was that Klaus had some serious demons when it came to these things.. According to Caroline.

He wasn't going to be immature about it. Being a doctor, Enzo came to face many things including phobia's during his time practising. And Klaus's condition was nothing more than that, a phobia of hospitals it seemed.

"We just need to put a syringe in your vein and extract 10 ccs of blood." He stated having figured that going step by step through the process it'd make Klaus relax a bit.

Seeing the large needle made Klaus's heart beat faster..

***Flashback***

**On-call room.. London England**

**"Maybe he was just trying to get to me. Making up stories to hurt me." Klaus voice broke as he lulled in the denial, the shock had not completely worn out yet. The fact that he was not Mikeals son hadn't quite settled. **

**Elijah opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated. **

**"You lost a lot of blood.." He started**

**"Naturally, we all stepped in to donate but.." **

**"We weren't a match." Kol sighed**

**Klaus looked down, shaking his head as the tears spilled over in grief. **

**Perhaps he was truly alone. **

**He lost Henrik, and now all the people he had ever known and loved dearly was being ripped out of his life too because they had not shared the same father..had not been bound by blood. **

**Now that the truth was out, Klaus knew that Mikeal would see to it personally that he never got to see neither one of them ever again. **

**"You're still our brother Nik. No matter what he says." Rebekah muttered clasping her hand around his.**

**"We stick together as one." Kol stated moving toward his beside**

**"Always and Forever." Elijah added**

***End of flashback.***

"You okay mate?" Enzo frowned

"No. So please hurry up and do what you have to do." He swallowed hard and shut his eyes.

_He was doing this for Caroline.._

_He was doing this for Caroline.._

He recited the mantra to himself repeatedly in his head to try and subside the bile that threatend to rise with the mere thought of being in a hospital again.

"It's over." Enzo stated after a few minutes, cleaning up his arm and placing a cotton swob over the small puncture.

"Can I go?" Klaus sat up rolling down his sleeve wanting to get out as soon as he could. He needed to get some air before he blacked out.

"—Sure. You'll get the report tomorrow." Enzo stated and Klaus nodded after leaving the room.

He went to the nearest washroom he could find and welcomed the cold water over his face.

Looking at his pale reflection staring back at him he felt disgusted.

It was as if everywhere he looked, he saw Henrik's little face.

Life had been cruel, and the path to healing was so hard. At times he didn't know how he would make it. He wished he had never gotten into that car, he wished Caroline had gotten better than him, he wished he could be the man and father to his child that everyone hoped he could.

He let his head drop and closed his eyes, breaking the view he had of his pale and tired face staring back at him in the mirror. He couldn't wait to get out of this place, the memories were too thick here. They were suffocating him.

The thoughts that haunted him only drowned out reality and forced him into the past..

"Klaus?"

"Stefan.." Klaus frowned, confused at first but then remembered that Stefan was in fact finishing up his practical here.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan frowned. This was the last place he would expect to find his troubled friend, unless..

"Is Care here? Is she oka-"

"I came for a blood test."

"I'm glad to hear that." Stefan sighed in relief

"Could you maybe come with me for a minute?"

"I was actually just leaving mate, I'm sorry." Klaus brushed past him

"It won't take long." Stefan stated catching up to him as he briskly walked through the corridors.

Klaus eventually sighed and decided to humor him. So he followed Stefan to another small office where they sat and Stefan poured him a glass of water.

"Sorry there's no bourbon, but that's the best I can do for now." Stefan smirked

Klaus smirked and nodded appreciating the cool liquid that soothed his dry throat.

"I don't know what is about hospitals that's got you so spooked and its not any of my business I guess. But I just wanted to thank you." Stefan started

"Thank me?"

"Caroline's my friend too. But even from a doctor's point of view I can't tell you how important getting that blood test was." Stefan muttered.

He was no stranger to Klaus's mood swings although he was rather pleased to find that Klaus had welcomed his synopsis rather than reject it.

"This is for you.." Stefan rummaged through the drawers and retrieved a disc that he slid over to Klaus.

Seeing his furrowed brows, Stefan elaborated.

"Its a copy of the sonography."

Klaus nodded slowly and slipped the disc into his jacket. He got up to take his leave, when Stefan snickered

"And congratulations." Stefan smirked

"Oh, for the blood test.." Klaus snorted shaking his head

"No.. for the twins." Stefan smiled.

Klaus nodded absentmindedly and then stilled. His back completely rigid as he froze hand on the door knob barely flinching.

Had he heard him correctly?

...

...

...

"Twins?" Klaus frowned turning back toward Stefan

"Yeah. Didn't Caroline tell you? You're going to have twins."

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but hesitated and staggered forward choosing to sit down instead.

This was certainly news to him.

There were two babies?

Himself and Caroline had made two babies..

Seeing Klaus's inner turmoil probably processing the latest information to Caroline's pregnancy, Stefan figured now was time to have that 'talk'.

Sure Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Katherine had all tried and failed. But Stefan had a hunch that maybe if he saw things.. Like the sonography for instance, just maybe it'd put things into a better perspective.

No one knew better than Stefan that you could deny, avoid and ignore something for as long as you could.. But once you've actually seen it, felt it, experienced it even for a little while.. It helped a lot in the convincing process. That, or the entire thing could flop.

"I'm seeing you at the hospital for the first time today in eight months of her pregnancy" Stefan stated. His face without any hint of emotion.

"You're the father, Klaus. Don't you have any responsibility? She's doing everything alone. There's nobody to help her, neither her family, nor yours. Sure you're siblings have all stepped in for the moral support but even you know that's not nearly enough."

"The doctors have told her to rest but I don't think she's listening. All this stress she's under right now? Its one of the leading risks to premature labour. I've told her time and again that she should take it easy because with twins? That risk is amplified."

"Klaus, you need to support her, help her. She's gone through this all alone and that's not fair. She needs love, she needs to be cared for and only you can do this." Stefan looked earnestly at him.

"Please. Please be there for her now, Klaus. That's all we ask."

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts.."<p>

Bonnie turned away from the car window she had previously been fixated on and looked to Kol who had been driving them to Kat and Elijah's, stealing quick glances from her.

"Just thinking about how **off** Caroline seemed on our shopping trip. I can't shake the feeling that something's up." Bonnie frowned

"You mean other than the fact that she's having a baby with a man who doesn't want to play house?" Kol sighed

"She's a mess Kol. She either eats too much or starves herself, sleeps for 14 hours straight or has insomniac nights.."

"Well whatever it is, I hope she moves out and fast. The baby's almost due and she really doesn't need all Klaus's negative energy around."

Kol didn't respond but cracked his neck to the side and focused on the road instead.

"What?" She frowned having caught his body language.

Sure they haven't been together for long, but it was long enough to pick up a few things from Kol. Believe it or not, he was quite easy to read..something she would never tell him.

"Well; contrary to what you were saying darling. I was just thinking that maybe being around Caroline and the baby might spark something in him, I don't know.." Kol shrugged.

"He hasn't shown any interest in 8 months Kol. What makes you think that'll change?" She argued

"You don't know my brother like I do Bonnie." He sighed

Bonnie frowned so he elaborated

"When my mother was pregnant with Rebekah and I, Niklaus wouldn't admit it but Elijah and Finn knew he was insanely jealous. Nik was always mothers favourite and naturally he felt threatend when she became with child again, no less with twins of course. I think maybe it was because he was never on the receiving side of Mikeal's affection like Elijah or Finn, so he sought out Esther's. Well, when we eventually came into the world, it changed everything. Elijah expected him to not want anything to do with the new babies but when he saw us for the first time according to Elijah that is; he was enamored." Kol smiled at the memory

"We're all troubled in one way or the other.. Broken in some way. Nik with his paranoia, Bekah's fear of abandoment, poor Elijah dedicates himself to everyone but himself.. And my fear of commitment." He sighed

"I guess we're all forsaken in some way, more Nik than the rest of us. Nik has a tendency to turn anything that's good for him away because he thinks he doesn't deserve it. And for me and my siblings, our unfortunate fate is finding Nik's redemption, making him believe that he is worthy. His my brother, I'll never give up on him." Kol stated

After a few minutes of silence, Kol revived out of his reminicisant thoughts of family and glanced to Bonnie who stared at him in silence.

She hardly ever got a glimpse of the deeper and more in touch with his feelings Kol but when she did, it made her love him all the more.

"What?" He asked

"If you weren't driving, I'd kiss you senseless." She smiled

Kol instantly swerved the car to the road and adruptly stopped the car before turning to a smirking Bonnie

"Not driving anymore.." He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Euw. Care what are you eating?"<p>

"The belly rules the mind." She sighed rubbing her large bump before she feasted on a rather distinctive combination of an anchovy and peanut butter sandwich.

Cravings had been hitting her hard lately and they'd been getting stranger and more disgusting by the day. Hence her sitting in Katherine's kitchen devouring a peanut butter and anchovy sandwich.

Shaking her head Katherine just snorted.

"Have Kol and Bonnie arrived yet? I'm getting really bored and impatient. I don't do bored and impatient."

"Fear not sister.. The awesome brother is here indeed." Kol announced loudly as he entered the kitchen and kissed Kat on her cheek who tried to dodge him. He then almost pulled Caroline into a hug, but backed away slowly instead when he saw what she'd been eating.

"Bonnie.. Keep that thing on a leesh. He almost kissed me." Katherine made a gag face.

"Why are you both smiling so much" Caroline frowned at Bonnie and Kol with a mouth full of bread. She might have looked extremely unlady-like right now but she didn't care. When you become pregnant with two babies who incessantly make you puke and crave the weirdest things, table ettiquette kind of goes out the window.

Kol wiggled his eyebrows as he glanced at Bonnie who tamed her hair to hide the evidence of their not too long ago quickie in the car.

"Euw euw euw." Katherine grimaced obviously having picked up on the explanation and Caroline was too caught up in her food to even comment.

"Nothing you and Elijah haven't done darling. Although given my brothers lack for innovation in **that **department, I can't say it was something you two have done." He snickered

"Are we really gonna do this? We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Katherine scoffed and Kol held his hands up in surrender. It was as if he got some sort of thrill in pissing her off. **Asshole..**

Kol loved his sister in law. And the fact that she was annoyed on another level due to her overdue pregnancy, it made irritating her all the more sweeter.

"Anyway.. Did you bring the stuff?" Kat snapped trying to get Bonnie's attention to her and away from making sex eyes with Kol.

"Miss Bennett, there's an April here for you." Greta announced

"Right on time." Bonnie smiled and in walked her assistant clutching a large box

"Hey guys— omg Caroline you're pregnant too?! Eeeeeeek." April threw the box to Bonnie who almost dropped it after flinching at April's high pitched shriek

April knew that Katherine was pregnant. She was of course in the loop with all Bonnies' client's day-to-days. But seeing Caroline pregnant who visited Bonnie a few times at the office was a surprise.

"May I?" April cooed crouching down to Caroline's belly.

"Er.. Sure." Caroline frowned

April giggled rubbing Caroline's belly. Yeah she gets that some people like to do this kind of thing but she really didn't get it.

"Oh he kicked!" April exclaimed

"Yeah.. That happens." Caroline nodded snorting at her glee

"What makes you say its a boy?" Katherine frowned

"Well for your sake I hope its a boy." April smiled at Caroline already knowing Kat was having a girl so it was much too late for her.

"How so?"

"Well you know when you have a boy you just worry about his wiener but when you have a girl you have to worry about all the wieners coming at her, smacking her around. You remember how it is." April shrugged and Kol started roaring out in laughter followed by Katherine who scowled

"Little tip, woman to woman, don't piss off the diabolical ones." Katherine frowned at April

"Er thanks April I'll see you at work on Monday." Bonnie got her to leave before Katherine made her hate herself.

"Here you go." Bonnie placed the box next to Katherine

"What is all this?" Caroline frowned opening the box taking out one of the many pamphlets amongst all kinds of recipes and books about inducing labour naturally.

"Home birth.. All natural?" Caroline started giggling prefusely

"What's so funny." Kol frowned

"Yeah right. Like Kat's ever going to do a natural birth." Caroline snorted

"I've already made mid-wife plans. Her name is Estelle Walker. Best of the best." She stated as a matter of faculty

"Mid-wife plans? Yeah. Sure. And I'll be there laughing my ass off when you beg for the drugs." Caroline snickered

"Ooh look. They've included a video.." Katherine fished out a disc from the box

"Annnd that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later." He pecked Bonnie on her lips and briskly walked out the kitchen.

Don't get him wrong he was thrilled that his little neice was nearly here but he did not want to be around when they made him watch humans pushing out other humans from their lady junk.

**XXXX**

"You still want to have a natural home birth?" Caroline gaped after a rather skin crawling video.

Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah who joined them later, sat in the TV room after watching the home birth video.

"Well.. Yeah. Trust me its not as terrible as they make it out to be in the movies." Katherine stated. Her tone not as convincing though.

"That wasn't a movie Kat.. That was a documentary. With real people. Real screaming. Real pain." Caroline muttered

"I'm having a home birth okay.. Its decided and done."

"Well that should've happen 2 weeks ago. What's taking so bloody long? Go into labour already." Rebekah growled. Katherine was already past her due date and had already been to the hospital several times with Elijah.

Auntie Bex was getting irritated. She wanted to hold her neice already.

"Its not a freaking switch I can just turn on Rebekah! Don't you think I'm impatient too?!" Katherine groaned. She too was uber excited to meet her daughter. The only problem was that it had already been 2 weeks past her due date and nothing. Little miss mini-Mikealson refused to show up.

And when she says nothing.. She meant nothing. Not a cramp, pre-contraction, back pain..nothing.

The hospital cleared her of any warnings stating that it was normal being 2 weeks late and even offered to induce labour, but Katherine flat out refused. She didn't want any drugs going in while her baby was still there. It was the main reason for her wanting to do the home birth in the first place. She didn't have anything against it, she's just read up a lot on home birthing and decided it suited her best.

Only, that left her trying things the old fashioned way. Spices.. Oils.. Funny looking plants for tea, you name it.

"There's nothing wrong with it home birth Care.. Its proven to be the best procedure so far. With your perfectionist attitude I'm suprised you didn't go for it." Bonnie snorted

"That's a definite no-no too much of a risk-" Caroline blurted out and then cringed shoving her stupid blabbing mouth with popcorn before she said anything further

"What do you mean too much of a risk? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Bonnie frowned

"Well of course not."

"No need to worry Bon Bon."

Rebekah and Katherine answered at the same time and then looked at eachother in confusion.

Rebekah having figured the reason she couldn't do a home birth was due to the blood disorder and Katherine figured it was because she was having twins and twins were sometimes more high risk.

"She told you?" They both yelled at eachother simultaneously and then turned to Caroline who sunk further into the couch stuffing her face in attempts to avoid their questionable gazes

"I can't believe you made me keep this from Elijah and you've told Rebekah, Care." Katherine sighed

"And I thought we agreed we weren't telling anyone until we've gotten through to Nik" Rebekah frowned

Caroline swallowed hard and then sighed in defeat. Might as well come clean about everything, because nothing stays a secret anymore. She thought shaking her head.

"I didn't tell Rebekah." Caroline muttered glancing towards Katherine.

"Then what the hell is she talking about.." Katherine frowned

"Wait.. I'm confused." Rebekah frowned

"Me too. What's going on.." Bonnie frowned

"Okay fine!." Caroline groaned

"Kat is talking about the fact that I'm..having twins." Caroline stated sheepishly.

"What?!" Bonnie and Rebekah exclaimed

"Yeah.." Caroline smiled

"Oh my god!" Rebekah shrieked and sprinted over to where Caroline was seated pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations Care! That's amazing." Bonnie gushed

"Thanks." She giggled

"And you've only told Katherine? Why." Rebekah scowled

"Hello? Best friend.. Right here." Katherine rolled her eyes

"Well I guess its not that far fetched. I mean Beks and Kol are twins. So they must get it from their side of the family." Bonnie smiled

"So is it boys? Or girls? Or one of each?." Rebekah grinned. Ignoring Katerina

"I didn't want to know that part. I swear I'm not lying before any of you decide to grill me." She held her hands up in surrender.

"Oh this is rather darling! 3 neices to spoil rotten." Rebekah gushed with Caroline and Bonnie both chuckling.

"Wait.. But what does Rebekah know that I don't?" Katherine quickly reminded Caroline before they got caught up talking about the twins too much and dismissed the other topic entirely. Which she figured was what Caroline was trying to do.

And suddenly Rebekah and Caroline's earlier giggling and gushing had vanished into the dark cloud of anxiety and tension that loomed over them.

"Well?" Katherine asked eyebrows raised

Rebekah put her hand on Caroline's urging her to go ahead and that she was here to help her if needed.

"I have a disorder in my blood. It doesn't affect me, I'm only a carrier. But if Klaus has it too.. It could mean trouble for the babies. Which is why I can't even think about having a home birth." Caroline stated

"So does Klaus have it?" Bonnie asked worried

"We don't know.. He needs to have a test done."

"And let me guess, he flat out refused." Katherine sighed

Not receiving a response she almost chuckled darkly to her most accurate guess. He said no.

"Oh goody. Another thing to add to my "Reasons for Hating Klaus list." Katherine growled and then got up stalking out of the room fuming in anger.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Rebekah gently nudged Caroline

She nodded

"And?" Rebekah looked hopeful, which made it all the more disappointing when Caroline didn't say anything.

She didn't even have to muster up a response because the look on her face was more than enough to bring across the message.

* * *

><p>When Klaus reached home, he wasn't surprised to find the house eerily quiet and dark.<p>

Gone was that sweet scent of vanilla that was all Caroline.

Gone was the lit candles and rose petals on the floor that indicated she had been waiting up for him.

Sadly he had gotten use to this. And surely missing it was rather silly since the lack there of is entirely his fault.

Sighing he took off his shoes and socks and stumbled toward the kitchen where he poured himself a large tumbler of whiskey.

Edging toward the living room he sunk onto the couch. There was so many thoughts taking root in his head it became hard to single one out. Falling onto the back rest he took a large gulp of his drink and felt something edge up against him in the pocket of his hoody.

Frowning he dug his hand inside and pulled out the sleeved disc that Stefan had given him earlier.

"The sonogram..." He whispered

Nobody was home and his curiousity got the better of him. He put down his glass and walked across to the DVD player, inserting the disc and went back to the couch with the remote waiting paitently.

Suddenly, the sound of tiny heartbeats filled the room. 'Boom-Boom Boom-Boom' came the sound of their strong little hearts.

There they were..

Cacooned alongside eachother in her womb.

They were beautiful.

The feelings that burst through his chest were indescribable. The 3D image was so clear. He could see their faces, their little noses. Even the little thumb that the one baby had in his mouth.

He strutted toward the flat screen and reached out. It was as if he had been hit with a ton of bricks that was **reality**

It was almost as if establishing the reality of the coming children, and at the same time reassuring that all was going well with the pregnancy.

It also caused Klaus to reflect on his role in the life of mother and children thus far, he hadn't been there for them. He hadn't been making an important practical and psychological preparation for parenthood..

It was as if Caroline's words came back ringing in his ears...

**"Because I love you Nik.**

**And maybe I want the right to have a say in your life, **

**and I want to give you that right too.**

**Why are we afraid of giving this relationship a name, Nik?"**

"I'm not afraid, Caroline

I'm not afraid of giving this relationship a name now." Klaus stated earnestly as he wiped the tear that had run down his cheek.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

* * *

><p>"Come out!" Katherine wailed and hit the pillow. "Why doesn't she want to come out?"<p>

"She loves your comfortable womb so much," Elijah muttered sleepily.

Elijah and Katherine had just retired to bed after bidding the girls farewell for the day. Elijah had just got off a 3 hour conference call which ended so late due to the time difference. He was groggy and tired and just wanted to curl up with his wife and drift off.

"I'm 14 days past my due date," Katherine said and brushed away a tear of frustration.

"My body isn't functioning the way it should!"

"Katerina, I know you're ill equipped to deal with things that don't go by according to your time preference, but remember what the doctor said: 'due dates are just rough estimates, and your body takes as long as it needs'." Elijah sighed

"Rubbish. My due date must have been calculated wrong. 'Lijah, come on!" Katherine moaned

"What?" Elijah turned his head on the pillow.

"Make love to me! I've been drinking oil and eating spices for days now, but they don't help. Making love is the only thing left on my list." Katherine whined

"You have a list.." Elijah snickered raising his head from the pillow to face her.

Katherine puffed up her lips and knit her eyebrows together giving her husband the puppy dog look. Hoping it would guilt trip some sense into him so that he'd help her get their daughter out.

"Katerina," he said earnestly.

"We've been through this. I don't feel comfortable making love to you while our baby -note: baby, not embryo- is just inches away, ripe and ready to emerge." He sighed

Katherine grounded her teeth in frustration.

"The baby is well protected, so stop mucking around. In fact..." She shifted sideways and straddled herself onto Elijah, who raised his arms in astonishment.

"What are you d-...Katerina!"

Katherine wrenched herself on top of Elijah and started opening the strings of his pajama pants.

"Katerina..' Elijah tried to force her hands away, but she hissed like an angry cat.

"I've had it with being pregnant. You will get this baby out of me Elijah Mikealson." Katherine warned

"This is highly improper!' Elijah tugged at Katherine's hands

"Get down, woman" he sighed

"Put a sock in it," Katherine said breathlessly and pulled the string out in one slick motion.

"Trousers off, Elijah." She commanded

"I will not be manhandled like this" Elijah wriggled under Katherine, who had clamped her legs tightly around him.

"As your husband, I implore you to stop." He groaned.

Elijah restrained but even he couldn't deny that having her on top of him in this compromising position did turn him on. The pregnancy had done wonders to her hips, ass and breasts. Although the thought of his baby quickly rid those erotic thoughts easily.

"Then act like a husband," Katherine said between gritted teeth and pulled down the pajama pants.

"Its been a long day Elijah. I just need one of those hugs that turns into sex. I thought all men dreamed of an aggressive...oh!" She halted suddenly.

"Katerina!" Elijah's eyes rounded and moved down to his waist.

"What is that.."

Katherine lifted the hem of her nightgown. A slow smile spread on her face.

"Elijah" she whispered. "My water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't exactly feel happy with this chaper,idk. <strong>

**Let me know what you guys think? **

**A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you guys by the way lol**

**I'm also debating the idea of bringing Esther and Mikeal back for a little visit. Yay or nay? **


	18. Chapter 18: No place like home

Chapter** 18: No place like home**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"You're in labour? The baby's coming?" Elijah asked wide eyed as he got up.<p>

Katherine barely took a second breath when Elijah had instantly been changed into fresh clothing and gotten her a bag ready.

"Call the mid wife.." she said holding onto the bed frame grunting as her first contraction took over her.

"Mid wife? I'd rather we go to the hospital Katerina." Elijah implored.

She had made her intentions of having a home birth quite clear to Elijah. Only he thought the closer they got to the due date the more likely she'd change her mind.

Katherine shook her head. "No hospital. I'm having this baby here.."

Elijah stared at her. She sounded sane and rational, but the words coming out of her mouth didn't sit well with him.

"Katerina please. We need to go to the hospital."

Katherine glared at him. What wasn't he getting?

"No I don't. And I won't. This baby will be born here."

She opened her mouth to continue the argument when she stopped, grabbed the bed frame again and started to grunt and pant. This time she swung her hips round simultaneously

When she straightened up again Elijah reasonably stated "You can't possibly have the baby here. There's no equipment.. What if something were to happen? I will not risk either one of you Katerina."

Couldn't she understand that Elijah was just being a worried husband and protective father. This was there first baby, her first pregnancy and he did not want to risk anything.

"What equipment? Call Estelle, Elijah. Now." Katherine hissed

**XXXX**

Estelle arrived 30 minutes later with her assistant Mya, much to Elijah's dismay. Katherine's contractions were getting closer and closer

Upstairs in their bedroom, Katherine had just finished another contraction. She greeted Estelle with relief who examined her and monitored her progress thus far.

Rebekah having been woken up by Greta who heard the commotion at 5am in the morning, excitedly entered the room. Her niece finally decided to show up.

Katherine was leaning onto the bed frame with Mya rubbing her back and Estelle readying a few things. Elijah remained at Katherine's side.

"Wow.. So you were serious about the home birth then.." Rebekah noted

"Rebekah.." Katherine started but failed to carry out her threat as another contraction started.

By now Katherine's whole body was swaying and gyrating with each contraction. It looked like extreme belly dancing to Rebekah.

She quickly fished out her phone to text the rest of the gang because she was sure Elijah hadn't. He looked extremely panicked and for once did not know what to do. For the first time her older brother looked completely out of place and in his own home no doubt.

"Rebekah, be a dear and turn up the thermostat a tad bit." Estelle stated and Rebekah nodded, glad to be a bit of help.

Elijah whispered soft soothing words to her remaining passive by her side.

Katherine's face was bright red and bathed in sweat. The tempreture of the room had increased slightly, but the warmth would be good for the baby, as Estelle pointed out.

Kat grimaced with effort, but she didn't look like she was in agony, and thank god she wasn't screaming.

Elijah would not have been able to bear hearing her scream. He'd drag an entire panel of doctors and wheeled a room full of equipment in here if it came to that.

At a nod from Estelle, he tentatively tried to rub her back, but Katherine groaned. On the next contraction she dropped to all fours on the carpet, but continued to move her hips frantically.

"Do something." Elijah breathed out looking to Estelle who passively watched the scene unfold

"No need. She's doing it all beautifully. This baby is coming very soon." She nodded to Mya

Estelle examined Katerina once again and Elijah was so focused on Katherine he almost missed Estelle indicate that she was now nine and a half centimeters dilated.

For what seemed like an endless time to Elijah, but was only a few minutes, Katherine stayed on all fours, writhing and swaying.

By now her grunts sounded more like groans. He felt helpless in the face of her self contained struggle

Then suddenly the contraction was over and Katherine got up with the help of Mya and Elijah and laid down onto the bed. Mya grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face and neck.

"That was a tough one hey!" Estelle noted, as if commenting on a football game.

Estelle drawed closer to Katherine to examine her again.

"You're ready to go. Clever girl." Estelle smirked. She was rather impressed with Katherine. Not a lot of first time mothers handled the contractions as well as she did.

"Read all the books, watched all the videos.." Kat breathed out proudly

Abruptly, Katherine's face started to turn red again. This time she stayed on her back, hands bracing the bed. Estelle hovered near murmuring soft words of encouragement.

"Easy, easy. Breathe gently."

Katherine couldn't.

Her whole being, every muscle and gland was concentrated on pushing. Elijah could see the pressure in her body once again and held onto her hand.

"There's the head. She's crowning." Estelle smiled and Elijah kissed Katherine's hand

"Have a little rest.. And then get ready to push again."

Katherine nodded breathlessly and with a sharp intake of breath, she braced herself grabbing hold of Elijah's hand firmly, giving one enormous push as she arched her entire body forward.

...

...

A few minutes later the piercing sound of his little girl's screams as she took her first breath echoed through the room. And Katherine's body collapsed back onto the bed as she tried to catch her breath.

"You are so welcome little one." Estelle cooed at the pink little being she held

"Elijah.. Do you want to cut the chord?" Estelle motioned towards him and he nodded eagerly before kissing his wife's cheek.

He cut the chord and after Estelle had been done cleaning the baby, checking, measuring and making sure everything was okay under Elijah's insistence, she wrapped her up in a blanket

He took a sharp intake of breath as Estelle neared handing him his daughter.

"Congratulations. Its a healthy baby girl."

She was so beautiful.

Without taking his eyes off her, he walked closer to the bed and sat down next to Katherine handing their little girl to her.

"Hey you.." Katherine cooed breathlessly as she dawned on their baby girl. She had strong lungs or so she thought as their daughter continued to wail on her chest.

"She looks like her mother." Rebekah smiled

"She's perfect." Elijah murmured and kissed Katherine's hair.

Rebekah itched to hold her little niece but knew that this was a special moment for the new parents. So she waited for Estelle and Mya to finish up before she accompanied them out the room leaving Kat, Elijah and the baby.

The rest of the gang would probably be arriving soon and she needed to make sure they let Katherine and the baby rest. She also needed to make sure that she gloated infront of Elena, Caroline and Kol since she was there first seeing their beautiful niece come into the world.

Katherine cuddled the baby against her breasts and smiled. She finally stopped crying and had yet to open her eyes.

"She's finally here."

"She.." He frowned. They haven't even talked about names yet.

"Emily.." Katherine smiled.

Clearly his wife had already planned out a name. Why was he not surprised. He snickered

"Emily" He smiled and then gasped as his baby girl opened her big brown doe eyes for the very first time.

"I think she likes it too."

...

...

...

By 11am, both Katherine and baby Emily had a bath and were in bed resting.

Elijah stood by the bed post and looked at his perfect little family..

His wife Katerina sleeping being utterly worn out. And his little Emily, wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket with a little bunny hat on her head sleeping soundly in a make shift crib next to their bed. She had a fully stocked nursery just waiting to be used but Katherine insisted she spent the first few weeks with them, in order to make nursing and changing easier.

Looking down to his wife, he knew he made the right choice in trusting to know that she could have their baby here. She was strong and not as fragile as she looked sometimes. He had to remind himself of that. He had been extremely proud of how well she had endured the labor.

His heart would burst from pride and happiness.

There really was no place like home.

XXXX

The minute the door opened, Kol Mikealson scurried inside not even bothering to knock, ring the bell or wait for Greta to open.

Rebekah and Elijah watched in amusement as Kol, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Caroline walked in with all sorts of things.

Elena looked disheleved yet very eager tugging along a yawning Stefan, carrying what looked to be cinnamon rolls. Katherine's favorite.

Kol however took the cake.

He was rather excited to meet the very first baby into the Mikealson family and felt she deserved a 'proper' welcoming. And much to Bonnie and Caroline's dismay, they'd been driving around all morning looking for an open mini-mart of some sort in wee hours of the morning.

Kol insisted that he needed to get the necessary welcome gifts for his little niece. And of course, according to him that included 5 large balloons saying all sorts of things, both his arms filled with stuffed animals and Bonnie and Caroline tugging slightly behind him with a large gift basket for Katherine.

"Kol, what in the world.." Elijah frowned

"Don't ask." Bonnie sighed

"What? I got some things for my niece." He stated as a matter of faculty and strutted further into the living room.

"How are they?" Elena smiled tiredly.

"They're good. They're Healthy." Elijah smiled

"Can we see them?" Kol demanded more than asked already slipping towards the staircase.

"No Kol. They're resting." Rebekah barked at him. Already getting into over-protective Auntie Bex mode.

"Its not fair that you got to see her first." Kol scoffed and followed the others to the living room where everyone assembled and tiredly slugged down onto the couch.

Rebekah boastfully took them through the entire birthing process that morning not leaving out a single detail.

"Was she in a lot of pain?" Elena asked

"There were a few killer contractions that had her on all fours at a time.. But she pulled through. The mid wife was rather impressed with her." Rebekah smiled

"Well that's Kat for ya. When she puts her mind to something, there's nothing she can't do." Caroline snickered and everyone nodded in agreement.

"She looks just like her mother." Rebekah added fondly and Kol started snickering, as if laughing at a private joke he made with himself.

"What Kol.." Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Well I'm just thinking as to how the child is going to identify her own mother between Kat and Elena. They are identical.. That'd be the funniest thing ever!" He laughed and everyone sighed

Leave it to Kol to think of the silliest little things at the most inopportune times.

Ignoring Kol's stupidity, Elena smiled in admiration at the thought of the baby looking like her and Kat and suddenly became teary eyed as her mind wandered to her parents.

How proud Grayson and Miranda would have been of Katherine. How much they'd love the idea of being grandparents.

As young children, they were always told as to how much they looked like their mother. And it seemed that the newest addition to the family did not fall far from the tree.

"Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked bringing everyone out of their insomniac revere.

Everyone in the room turned to Caroline for some sort of answer which annoyed her to no end.

"Seriously?" She scoffed

"Well you still live with him last time we checked." Kol added in a grumpy tired voice

"Kol." Everyone chided him.

"Given his lack of enthusiam toward impending fatherhood, I'm not surprised he isn't here. That shouldn't come as a shock anymore so can we drop it now?" Caroline sighed.

It hurt to a point where she didn't even feel it anymore. The fact that Klaus would never be the man she wanted was so real and none knew it better than Caroline herself. She was so past the point of grovelling, picking at the little scraps of affection he gave off here and there.. She was moving out and better yet moving on to a total Klaus-free life for herself and her kids.

"Care.." Stefan started but she was having none of it.

"No. Can we please not dwell on this anymore? I don't know what you guys expect from him, do you think he'll come riding in on a horse in shining armour and whisk me away? Do you really believe that he could be a father to our kids because I sure as hell don't."

Maybe it was the fact that she was sleep-deprived, her back hurt like hell and her feet were beyond swollen that got her a bit too worked up. Reminding herself that it wasn't fair to her friends nor her babies if she continued getting worked up like this so she stopped.

Caroline sighed. "Look we're here for Kat and the baby so let's just focus on that. This negative energy is not something I want around right her or anyone for that matter."

And everyone in the room returned to a hault of awkward silence.. That is until something clicked pulling Elijah's attention back toward Caroline

"Kid**s**?" Elijah frowned putting emphasis on the plural causing Kol to perk up in interest.

Caroline sighed.

She'd forgotten that the girls, and well Stefan were the only ones who knew that she was carrying twins. She didn't see the need to keep it a secret any longer. She was 8 months pregnant and nearly at the end, the family needed to be informed before it came to that.

"I'll be damned!" Kol shrieked

"You're carrying twins aren't you.." He added smirking. "Great Scott! It looks like I'll be getting my nephews after all."

Elijah's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

Twins?

Did Klaus know?

And as if reading his mind Caroline shook her head at Elijah despondently

"No. Klaus doesn't know. And I don't think it'd make a difference if he knew either." She said looking to Elijah.

Everyone hovered in the awkward silence afraid to even say anything. They pitied Caroline but never said anything out of fear she'd get worked up. She didn't want their pity.

Stefan was about to interject on the whole 'Klaus not knowing matter' when Greta entered the living room

"Ms Katherine is awake.." She announced happily as she entered. Kol was the first one who shot up taking on two steps at a time as he raced up the stairs tugging all the goodies along with him.

He was in such good spirits now that he knew there were another 2 chances at him having a nephew. Not that he loved his niece any less.

As everyone entered the room they came face to face with the beautiful sight that was Katherine lying in bed with a burp cloth draped over her shoulder and the little baby against her chest as she rubbed her little back gently, clearly in the process of burping her after she'd fed. Elijah smiled as he climbs onto the bed next to his girls.

For the first time ever, Katherine looks disorganized, messy and incredibly happy. Her face completely natural without and inch of make up on. Her curls held up in a messy bun, a few loose strands disheleved around her glowing face. A few used burp cloths are on the bedside table and a bassinet pushed close to the bed. Obviously she hasn't been away from the baby for a single moment and enjoyed every second of becoming a mother.

**XXXXX**

After the many questions, pictures, gifts and balloons. Emily is passed around to everyone who is inamored with her beauty. Rebekah was right, she did in fact look like Katherine.

Kol however was the last one to hold her due to the fact that Katherine threatened to kill him if he dropped her.

"I see how it is, I come bearing all sorts of gifts and she can't even stay awake long enough to meet her favorite uncle." Kol teased his voice hushed as he and Bonnie peered down into the pink fluffly blanket.

Emily was beautiful.

Her eyes were closed, which accentuated her long black lashes, her little thumb was tucked away in her cute mouth. Her nose reminded Kol of Katherine's nose. Other than that he didn't see anything else that made Rebekah think she looked exactly like her mother. He did see some Mikealson in her if he was being honest.

"She has your nose Katerina." Kol smirked. His eyes not leaving Emily for a second.

Katherine smiled tiredly resting her head on Elijah's shoulder as they sat on the bed. Her smile soon turned to a frown however as she watched Kol closely.

Kol managed to manouver Emily into the crook of his right arm which could only be described as holding a football and extended his left hand into the air, clutching onto his cellphone.

"Kol what on earth.." Elijah trailed off

"Are you taking a selfie?" Kat frowned

"Yes." He smirked and snapped a few pics of himself and Emily.

"I need to instagram this." Kol giggled peering down to kiss the baby on her forehead.

"Okay.. Enough selfies." Bonnie snickered and took the baby from him handing Emily back to her parents.

Soon enough Greta annoucned that dinner was ready and everyone was so shocked as to how quickly time flew by. The lot assembled in the dinning room with even Katherine and little Emily joining in as Elijah carried her against his chest in a baby holder.

Everyone indulged in their meal except for Stefan and Elena who left earlier after Stefan got paged in to the hospital.

"So how was it the whole birth thing? Did you eat your placenta?" Kol ever so eagerly asked. Never minded that everyone else sat around the table **eating**.

"No we passed on that." Katherine grimaced glancing to Elijah who rocked back and forth with little Emily

He was so good with her.

"Oh.. Its really good for you, crazy nutrients. People dehydrate them and make it into pills, but that's the expensive way. I always just thought you could scramble it up.. Like put it in a pan, some salt and pepper. It sounds gross but possibly delicious. Throw some sage in their too..." Kol drifted off

Elijah having witnessed his daughter come into the world couldn't even begin to finish his meal after now having an image of Katherine's placenta being cooked and made possibily into a meal.

"Do you still have it?" Kol asked hopeful

"I don't." Katherine made a face.

"Euw. Kol do you honestly think I'd want to kiss you after you ate a placenta?" Bonnie physically grimaced.

Emily started fussing and Katherine quickly finished her meal so that she could take her.

"Nursing time." Katherine smiled and quietly took Emily from Elijah, excusing herself from the room

"Cool. Can I come?" Kol asked

"No!" Elijah and Katherine screamed in unision

XXXXXX

"I can't believe I had two helpings of Greta's risitto." Bonnie sighed rubbing her tummy.

"I can't believe Kat's a mom." Caroline smiled

"I can't believe I'm going to have 3 nieces in little over a month" Rebekah sighed seeming pretty pleased with herself.

"Well you better believe it." Bonnie snickered

The three girls lounged in Rebekah's room while Elijah and Kol went over some 'business' in the study. And by now Caroline knew that was code for 'talking about the her and Klaus situation' not to mention the fact that now that cat or rather twin cats in this case were out of the bag.

"So Bex.. Howcome you're not well on your way to the mommy waggon?" Bonnie asked rather randomly before she could even stop herself.

Caroline and Rebekah having figured it was the lack of sleep and overfilled bellies that had them all on a little cray cray vibe of some sort. It made sense that they were all yapping on about the craziest things without even having to think about it.

"Well I guess I haven't met 'the one' yet." Rebekah shrugged

"You honestly don't believe in that right.." Caroline snickered

"It exists Caroline.. And no matter what anyone says I'd like to think that there's someone in the world for everyone." Rebekah stated

"Well I guess I just pegged you to be.. I don't know a man-eater?" Bonnie added

Rebekah started laughing

"What gave it away? Was it the Choo's? Or maybe the Gucci?" She joked

"Well yeah. I mean you dress like a total rockstar. Not to mention you're wealthy and hot. I guess I just can't understand why you don't have a lot of men rolling around in bed with you." Bonnie snickered

"In all honesty, I've only had 2 boyfriends in my life." Rebekah admitted

"Prude alert!" Bonnie sing songed

It wasn't that far-fetched given that she grew up with 4 older brothers.

"Well two serious ones. I've dated others in between that." She added

"Slut alert!" Caroline sing songed causing all three to erupt in laughter falling back on Rebekah's bed that was big enough so that all three of them lay side by side staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess having four brothers in your life kind of puts a damper on the whole having a boyfriend thing. As a teen, my suitors were way to scared to even try and have a relationship. It was always Nik and Kol that scared them off." She sighed

"I bet you have the craziest stories growing up about Kol.. You. Have. To. Spill." Bonnie urged her

"Not really.." Rebekah shrugged

"Oh come on!"

"Well.. there was this one time he brought a prostitute to my parents annual gala."

Caroline burst out into laughter. "Oh come on I bet she wasn't really a prostitute, she probably just dressed like one right?"

"No I'm serious Caroline. When Elijah introduced himself and asked her what she does, she said and I quote; "anything you want me to for a 100 baby","

"That's gross. But so funny." Caroline giggled

"Yeah..no. Not the kind of dirt I was looking for." Bonnie frowned.

"My brothers gave me a hard time." Rebekah snorted thinking back to the good old days.

"I still don't know how you did it! With Kol's annoying personality and Klaus's paranoia.. I'm surprised you're not lesbian." Bonnie snickered

"Well at least you lot are getting some.. Some of us girls have got to do it the hard way and that's battery operated in my top drawer."

"You're preaching to the choir." Caroline sighed

"It must be terrible for you.. Being all sensitive and hormonal and no sex. I feel for you Care."

"Yeah well.. What can I do." She shrugged.

"Do not live in a dream world of spontaneity. Lower your expectations. Mid-week masturbation like do it on wednesdays -it takes you through to Friday." Rebekah announced

"Easy for you to say." Bonnie snickered

"Oh please Bonnie, you're the only one here that is actually getting laid. Let's not get it twisted." Rebekah snorted

"Oh yeah? Well Kol's idea of spontaneity is to put a hand on my boob." Bonnie sighed

"That doesn't even surprise me." Caroline frowned

They continued into their little banter when the soft coo's and cries sounded out from the corner of the room.

"What is that?" Bonnie frowned and peered towards the source.

In the corner cabinet next to Rebekah's bed was a baby monitor, and by the flicking red light it was obviously on and working.

"Why do you have a baby monitor?" Caroline laughed

"Well.. I live here too. And I figured if Kat was too tired, or if she and Elijah needed some alone time.. I'd be glad to help out with Emily." She stated proudly

"Does Kat know you have one?" Caroline asked knowingly

"Let's go check on her shall we." She quickly dismissed walking out. Caroline and Bonnie shaking their heads in unision following closely behind.

**XXXXX**

"Emily Miranda Mikaelson. It really is kind of a mouthful, don't you think?" Caroline asked, smiling down at her children's little cousin, all brown eyes and dark brown tuffs of hair.

"I like it," Katherine replied, "It's a strong name and she needs that to make it in this family."

"Oh come on Ems, what's wrong?" Kat asked, rubbing her hands soothingly across her daughter's stomach as she began to wail, "You aren't hungry, you've been changed, you've had a nap. I think I've did my part."

Rebekah grimaced as she edged closer to the the crib, "What is wrong with her? She sounds like she's being tortured."

Emily's wails started to turn into high-pitched shrieks.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Babies cry, Rebekah. She probably just needs some attention. She gets that from you."

Caroline and Katherine started giggling profusely as Rebekah puffed up like the sassy drama queen that she was.

Katherine started rocking back and forth with her little girl, but she would not stop crying. She feared something might have been wrong with her.

"Is she sick?" Caroline asked worried

"I don't know.." Katherine muttered. She looked extremely worried. And it just killed her that she didn't know what was wrong and what to do to soothe her daughter.

Elijah entered the room after hearing his daughters piercing screams and without a word walked over to his wife taking Emily from her.

The moment their little girl was tucked in his embrace, she stopped crying. Just like that.

"Ha! Not even a week out and already a daddy's girl" Rebekah snickered.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Thanks for picking me up. I could catch a ride with Bonnie but Kol keeps yapping on about me having boys." Caroline sighed as they made their way down the driveway

"Ah so you've told them..You know I could still tell you the sex, if you're interested that is.." Enzo offered

"Nope I want to be surprised."

Enzo nodded absentmindedly

"What's the matter?" Caroline frowned

"What do you mean?" Enzo kept his gaze focused on the road.

"You seem.. Nervous." She noted

Enzo bit his lip as the anxiety unfolded. Damn. He wanted it to be a surprise and Caroline saw right through him. Damn.

"Well?" She asked eyebrows raised.

"I.. Well" he sighed

"Can you keep an open mind?" He added

Caroline raised her eyebrows. Really trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Enzo.

He sighed.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" She frowned. Her mind already working in overdrive.

"No.. Well somethings going to happen. I just, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" He stole a quick glance from her and turned back to the road.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that we've missed the turn-off to my house?"

"Yeah.."

"Is this the part where I found out you're not my doctor, but a crazy stalker that's going to strangle me with my purse?" Caroline joked but really wondered what he was up to.

"Its nothing bad I promise. I just want you to see something. Its kind of important." He tried his best to explain without giving too much away.

He'd been planning this for months now and well, this was the last step.

"O-kay. I guess." She muttered

Enzo physically relaxed, a small smile tucked in the corner of his mouth and sped further into the evening. Caroline had no idea where they were going or why..but she trusted him. She did however notice that they were in the French Quarter, a little after 7pm and all the shops on the sides of the road were lit up and seemed busy at this time of night.

Caroline wrecked her brainas to what Enzo was up to. If he was taking her to dinner she would slap him silly at how intense he made it all sound.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Caroline whined her compulsive disorder kicking in.

"You'll see." Enzo grinned as he pulled into a parking space along the side walk.

XXXXXX

Klaus had been on a mission all afternoon that he barely had time to check his phone.

He was rather astonished to see that he had about 12 missed calls and 5 texts, majority of which belonged to Rebekah no doubt. The funny thing though, was that he hadn't heard his phone for the entire day. It wasn't on silent, in fact it was fine. He blamed it on his determination to get rather urgent things done today.

Sighing in a half smirk, he opened the texts.

**'Katherine's in labour. Get your arse over here right now!'**

**-R**

**'Its a girl. She's beautiful :). Where are you? :/'**

**-R**

**'Nik I swear to god if you do not answer your bloody phone...' **

**-R**

He switched the thing off before she ruined his mood. He was happy for his brother and sister-in-law on their baby. Truly.

It reminded him that he needed to stop by their house. The probability of it being jam packed full of people was great which is why he refrained and he couldn't have bumping into Caroline.

No.

Not until everything was ready.

So far he had checked off everything on his list and only had one more stop.. The most important one that is.

Pulling into a parking space he walked into the jewelers with such a blinding smile it was almost annoying.

Yes, he was going to propose.

He loved her, he'd never love anyone as much as he'd loved her. There wasn't anything in his life that he could be more sure of.

And his babies.. Those babies she carried in her womb underneath her heart. Their babies.. He wanted to kick himself for not seeing it before. That it took a bloody sonogram to open up his eyes. He wanted to be there for them. He wanted to be a good father, he didn't know the first thing about being a good father.

There was one thing he did know..

He would never be like Mikeal, so help him he would be better. And as long as he had Caroline and his family's support, he was sure he'd manage somehow.

"Can I help you sir?" An elderly man approached Klaus from behind a glass cabinet. One of many that the shop entailed that consisted of various eqsusite jewels.

"I'm going to propose.." He croaked. As if stating it made it all the more real.

"Ah. Tell me about this lovely lady." The man smiled

"Caroline is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's beautiful, smart, kind, intelligent.. Very witty. She's been independent for most of her life and is yet so selfless, always thinking about others.."

"Hmm" the man nodded

"She's total OCD and can't function without a clean house, she scrunches up her nose when she gets annoyed, bites her lip when she's nervous.. And can't cook a single thing to save her life."

The man snickered

"I hurt her, but I love her so much. And if it means spending the rest of my life making it up to her, I will do just that." He stated snapping out of his revere and looked towards the man who had a blinding smile

"Sounds to me like you really are head over heels." He smiled

Klaus nodded smiling

"Well from what you've told me.. I think the best choice would be between these.." He replied lifting a casing and placing it on the glass cabinet.

The rings were simirlar, yet different in each small detail, making them unique in style.

One in particular stood out to Klaus and it seemed to scream Caroline. He picked up the ring bringing it closer to inspect.

"The vintage halo design.. Very good choice sir."

The ring itself had delicate diamond details surrounding the center stone creating a heavenly halo effect. It was simple, yet very elegant and stylish.. Much like Caroline.

He could picture her wearing this ring and then looking to him with her famous megawatt blinding smile.

"This is the one." Klaus smiled

"Very good sir. I'll go and box it up for you." He smiled and left Klaus to his own devices for a moment.

It was pricey, but she was worth every penny if not more.

He felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders, that for the first time in a long time he was happy and where he was suppose to be.

After the payment, the man handed the gift bag to Klaus who thanked him and made his way through the jewelers.

He was nearly at the exit when his eyes caught something..

A flash of gold.

He turned, eagerly.

His heart constricted at the sight.

There Caroline was, beautiful sweet Caroline. She glowed, beaming with joy.

And then there was Enzo, smiling like a love sick fool as he held her hand. Caroline beamed as she inspected the huge diamond on her left ring finger.

The air in his lungs felt as if it were being sucked out. His mouth completely dried up.

Caroline..

No.

No..

He was too late.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Can these guys ever catch a break :(( Lol**

**Sorry for the wait, this year has been such a buzz with work and college starting so its been difficult to write. **

**There's still a few more chapters to go though so I hope to finish it up for you guys ;) **

**Hope the chapter was okay? **

**Xx **


	19. Chapter 19: Wicked games

**AN: You guys must hate me for the late updates. And if you don't, you should! Lol I hate myself.. I'm sorry I've been super busy and always tried to squeeze my writing in here and there. I also want to thank everyone who continues to follow/fav and review this story, its you guys who motivate me to make the time to write! Lol enjoy xx**

**Chapter 19 : Wicked games**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Niklaus you're not being fair."<p>

"The decision to separate was yours. You weren't ready for commitment." Elijah sighed as he watched his younger brother gulp down his 4th drink

Imagine Elijah's surprise when he received a call from Klaus whom he could barely hear over the phone given his brothers croaky tone, almost as if he were on the verge of crying.

Naturally he had gotten used to Niklaus's antics especially in recent cases given the roller-coaster relationship he had been experiencing and naturally Elijah would turn down his brothers whims to get him out of the house but when he was almost sure he made out 'Caroline.. **Engaged..Enzo**'.. Well his interest was definitely peeked.

Eventually his brother came over already starting on the drunk stupor as he slugged into Elijah's house dragging his feet.

Klaus sighed loudly taking full advantage of Elijah's well stocked parlor.

"So what was she supposed to do ?

Wait for you all her life? Or wallow in sorrow?

Get real Niklaus. Everyone has a life." Elijah stated

"Was it sooo easy for her?" Klaus slurred

"You'd like it if it was difficult, right? Almost as if the past 8 months has been a walk in the park for her." Elijah replied

Klaus knew his brother was right. So much so that it made him hate himself even more if that were possible.

"I still love her.."

"No you don't."

"I love her Elijah." Klaus muttered his voice almost breaking

"If you did love her, you wouldn't have left her in this condition."

"Couldn't she have waited.. Just a little while?" Klaus whined sounding ridiculous even to himself but Elijah figured it was more the burboun than him talking.

"Did you tell her to wait?"

"No.."

"Now you'll just have to live with that." Elijah stated grabbing Klaus's half filled drink and finishing it.

He hated seeing his brother this way, but also wanted to kick the shit out of him for only seeing his fault now.. Now that its a little too late.

Time and time again they've told him. Urged him. Begged him.

What does he expect? A pat on the back and a second chance? It was never going to be that easy.

Klaus wallowed in his self pity. He wanted to kick himself.. No, literally pay someone to beat the crap out of him. That would about sum up how he felt at this point.

His one chance, his one miracle at having a normal life, a normal family, people who loved and cared for him he turned away and for what? Past demons he could not even comprehend himself.

Why did he do this?

Why did he always push away the things that he loved the most?

A quick knock at the door broke both Mikealson men out of their revere as Katerina poked her head in.

His sister-in-law strutted in and puffed up her chest like a fierce mama bear giving Klaus the death glare he was oh so familiar with.

He did note however that his sister-in-law had a sort of glow about her. Her face had definitely gotten a little chubbier and she looked all around healthy. The perks of motherhood really agreed with her. Klaus thought as she hovered over the entrance, baby monitor in hand.

"Katerina.."

"Klaus." She acknowledged him sternly after turning to her husband in a rather disproving demeanor. "Drinking at this ungodly hour? Or have you forgotten that I wanted to eat cinnamon rolls."

"Of course I remember dear wife. Niklaus had a small problem." Elijah sighed

"So when does Klaus not have a problem. The fact is that his a grown ass man who can deal with his own problems. We have a baby that needs our attention right now Elijah" She held up the baby monitor continuing her little rant. "Not late night drinking brother bonding." Kat huffed in annoyment. Never minded of the fact that Klaus was there

"You know I can hear you right.." Klaus groaned already feeling a killer migraine coming on

"You know I don't care right."

"Ah Katerina, always the delightful hostess." Klaus smirked.

Katherine was currently on a no shit tolerating buzz right now, especially when it came to Klaus's problems. That being said however usually meant that Klaus's problems somehow ended up being Caroline's too. And with Katherine, curiosity always killed the cat so she eventually caved in knowing she had to find out if it did involve Caroline and her babies.

"So what's new." Katherine sighed closing the door making her way over to the arm chair beside her husband.

"I do warn you Katerina.. Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today." Elijah smirked

"Oh sod off." Klaus stated has he filled three tumblers with bourbon pushing it towards Elijah and Kat

Elijah accepted the drink given the fact that he needed it to make it through Klaus's new revelation. And Kat however, looked at Klaus very much annoyed with the gesture.

"I'm breast feeding." She scoffed

"Right." Klaus slurred as he threw her glass contents into his own, as if he wasn't drunk enough.

"My fears of fatherhood, of scaring my children as my father scar'd me has been nothing but my own downfall. The one chance I had at a family..Gone. Its horrifically cliche." He sighed after a long moment of silence

"Truthfully I'm just surprised to hear you acknowledge the fact that you're going to be a dad." Katherine snorted in disbelief.

Klaus snickered darkly at some private joke he had going on in his mind and decided to finish his drink instead.

"According to Niklaus, Enzo and Caroline got engaged.." Elijah elaborated.

"What?" Katherine gasped truly shocked.

She hadn't even realized that they've been dating. No. Wait, they haven't though have they?. Caroline made it abundantly clear on numerous occasions that Enzo was but only her doctor and close friend, nothing more nothing less.

"No.. That can be right." Katherine frowned

"Oh but its true dear sister. I even happen to have had a front row seat to the beautiful sentiment that was Enzo proposing to Caroline." Klaus almost growled.

"Why wouldn't she tell me though.. She tells me everything." Kat rolled her eyes

"Well it only happened about a few hours ago. I predict a shrieking phone call is due in a few hours or so."

"You can't hate her for moving on Klaus. She's doing what's best for her and her babies. You all but made it perfectly clear that you wanted no part in their lives, so why now? Why this sudden change of heart?" Katherine questioned opting to deal with Caroline for not spilling to engagement beans at a later stage.

"It wasn't over-night I can tell you that. I spent more time trying to convince myself that I couldn't be a father..that I couldn't be a husband to Caroline. But every cell, every fiber in my being said otherwise." He swallowed.

"When Stefan showed me the sonogram I- I couldn't deny the fact that they were mine anymore. I loved them from the moment I felt them kick but seeing them, just manifested all that I already knew. I wanted them, I wanted to be in their lives. I promised myself something; I would not do to my children what was done to me."

"What happened to Henrik..." He drifted off

Elijah and Katerina looked at Klaus in shock to even hear him utter the name of his late brother out loud for the first time in years.

"Caroline taught me.. Made me realized that my siblings.. heck even she had been trying to show me the same thing; none of it was my fault."

"What happened all those years ago was a horrible.. accident.. But that was it; an accident." Klaus stuttered

He couldn't have done anything to change Mikael's mind; that man's decisions and actions were his and his alone. The pain in the family was caused by his parents, not him. After all, how could he have controlled his own birth or who his real father was or how Mikael would react to that?

He shut his eyes and shook his head at himself as he finally saw what everyone had been trying to tell him. But simply seeing the truth didn't make it any easier to accept it when he had the lie pounded into him for years.

And it didn't help ease the pain nor did it change the fact that he had lost the life of his life and the chance at having a family.

"It is both a blessing and a burden to feel everything as deeply as i do." He muttered.

Elijah's shoulders physically relaxed. And to think all this time he had himself thinking that playing the insane older brother who sought out Klaus's redemption was a lost cause.

If the definition of insanity was doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results then surely his quest for Klaus salvation ranks him as the maddest of men.

Katherine watched in despair before turning to Elijah. No words needed to be spoken, for the marital bond between them already had. Elijah knowing full well what his little wife was thinking just by the look on her face.

'How do we fix this?'

Although the dejected look on his face all but confirmed what she already knew but sadly didn't want to accept.

There was nothing to fix because it was too late.

"Seems like our little princess has awoken.." Elijah noted breaking everyone from their revere as the baby monitor alerted them of Emily

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. But don't drink yourself into an oblivion Niklaus.." Elijah patted Klaus on the shoulder before they left to check on their daughter.

Klaus threw his head back against the couch shutting his eyes to provide him some sort of relief.

He imagined a scenario where it had been himself and Caroline leaving to check on their children...

Her beautiful smile as she looked over their perfect little babies asleep in their cribs...

Her melodious laugh as she'd watch Klaus attempt diaper duty..

He needed to hear her voice.

And before he could talk himself out of it, he reached for his phone and dialed the house.

* * *

><p>"I'm not disturbing you am I?"<p>

"Enzo Hey! Oh no I was just going over some budgets for an event coming up." Caroline shrugged as she welcomed him in an endearing embrace

"Still working? What about doctors orders to take it easy Caroline." Enzo stated seriously.

"Oh don't be such a grump. I'm pregnant not invalid. Besides, working up until my last means I get more maternity leave." She smiled

She appreciated the homely visits from Enzo. It was nice to finally have someone around what felt like a broken home for months.

It wouldn't be her problem anymore though.

Soon enough she would be moving on to better things for herself and her children. She thought smiling at Enzo.

"So I've seen you a few hours ago and you're back again.." She snickered

"What can I say? **I'm a man in love.**" He grinned as he placed his arm around her shoulder holding her firmly at his side.

Caroline beamed in joy.

"So what's up lover boy?"

"Well.. Somebody's been waiting to meet you." He smirked "Gorgeous?" He called out

...

...

Caroline grinned at the beautiful woman who walked in.

"Maggie, this is Caroline. Caroline.. This is Maggie, the love of my life." Enzo smiled

"Caroline! Its so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many great things." Maggie stated pulling Caroline into a hug.

"Great things? Hmm what lies have you been spreading Enzo."

"Well at least he got the beautiful thing right. You're absolutely glowing Caroline." Maggie smiled

Caroline liked the girl already.

"Well Enzo, I must say.. You do have exquisite taste." Caroline smirked as she noted the huge rock of Maggie's finger

"Well let's just say I've had an excellent helper." He winked at her knowingly

"Thank you for helping him Caroline. Its gorgeous." Maggie smiled in adoration at her engagement ring

"Well a gorgeous ring for a gorgeous girl. Come on in, sit. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks we were just popping in. Enzo has another shift at the hospital in about a half hour."

"Oh that's too bad.." Caroline pouted slightly just as the phone started to ring.

Since Caroline was heavy pregnant and it took her at least 3 minutes tops to get up alone, Enzo scurried over to answer the phone instead.

"I'll get it."

"Hello?" Enzo answered

He heard no response

"Hellooo? Anyone there?"

"It must be a blank call, just forget it Enzo." Caroline rolled her eyes and then turned back to Maggie. "So what's the date for the wedding?"

Enzo shrugged putting the phone down and joined the women again.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello?" Klaus's hands twitched as that bloody doctor answered **their **house phone.

Wasn't it enough punishment that he had a front row seat to the whole Enzo proposing thing but now he had to be reminded that Enzo was in Caroline's life for good and was already off to a start by answering her bloody phone.

"Hellooo? Anyone there?" He heard Enzo yet again but couldn't even bring himself to form any sort of coherent response.

"It must be a blank call, just forget it Enzo." Klaus heard Caroline yell in the background.

That's all he wanted though right?

To hear her voice.

He shut his eyes reminiscing in it.

"So what's the date for the wedding?" Klaus heard Caroline say before the phone was put down.

He gulped

It was as if seeing Enzo putting that ring on. Her finger all over again.

An image that he wanted barred from his thoughts and yet it seemed to not want to leave his head at all.

His heart shattered.

It felt as if those pieces were never to be picked up again. It felt as if everyone had walked all over them, breaking those pieces into even smaller pieces.

His eyes brimmed, becoming heavy with unshed tears.

"Okay Caroline.." He sighed throwing his phone to the side

"When did I tell you to wait for me?"

"When did I say I was going to come back?"

He sighed.

Has it really resorted to this? Talking to himself?

"You be happy."

"Be happy with that... Idiot!." He growled. "Good luck... I love you." He raised a refilled glass of bourbon and saluted before throwing the burning liquid back down his dry throat.

He didn't know where he was going as of now.

He didn't know if he could go home.

He didn't know if he could still call it home.

What he did know was that he would never love another as much as he loves Caroline. That was something he was most sure of.

How pathetic he was,

Hated by his father and rejected by his family.. Klaus Mikealson was the black sheep of the family and the product of a deeply dysfunctional upbringing.

He sat for a few minutes before he decided to get up. He finished a bottle and was already on to his second half-empty bottle. Klaus figured Elijah and Katherine wouldn't appreciate a drunk arse wallowing in their home nor would they appreciate said arse wallowing around their daughter.

A bar was what he needed.

Yes..

It provided a change in scenery and contained all the alcohol he needed in order to drown himself in.

He prayed to god that Rebekah was out. He couldn't risk bumping into her now and getting an earful of how he let Caroline slip through his fingers, but if he was being being completely honest with himself, he knew an entire week of lectures filled with 'i told you so's and its your own fault' was well on their way courtesy of his family and their friends.

Tugging on his jacket, he managed to make it through the door without making too much noise. He didn't want to alert Rebekah or Kol that he was here.

It was hard to muffle the sounds of his heavy drunkard footsteps on the wooden floors however, and not being in the right frame of mind didn't help his situation either.

Klaus sighed in relief as he managed to make it to the front door without running into anyone. He was so ready to leave this house behind along with all the memories and thoughts of Caroline, and to get started on more bourbon at many more bars instead.

"Niklaus.."

The familiar voice sounded surprised and somewhat hesitant.

Klaus squinted at the figure before him, hoping that his drunken mind was playing tricks on him.

A few steps forward followed by gentle grip of his arm tugging him forward had all but confirmed that he was in fact not hallucinating nor was his drunken mind playing tricks on him.

"Esther."

* * *

><p>"Hey so what do you think about this b-" Katherine stopped in mid-sentence as she glanced suspiciously at Rebekah.<p>

"This is my room you know, and then there's also this thing.. Its called knocking!." Rebekah scoffed before finishing up applying her mascara.

Katherine didn't care that she was busy, nor did the fact that Rebekah was basically standing in her underwear putting on make up in front of a mirror come off as weird, because if there was one thing Katherine learned going into this family; is that nothing these Mikealsons ever did came as a surprise.

"Well last time I checked this was my house.." Katherine rolled her eyes as if stating the obvious.

Little did Rebekah or anyone else know that as soon as she and Elijah got engaged, he gave her the freedom to design and decorate the manor in any way that she pleased and naturally with all the guest bedrooms, one would think that she'd have turned it into an office for her or maybe an extra closet for her seasonal wardrobes but no.. Katerina Amelia Mikealson had at least three bedrooms prepared specifically for each Rebekah, Kol and even Klaus.

She didn't expect them to move in, not at all. However, she knew how close the Mikealson siblings were and better yet, knew everything that they'd been through specifically Klaus. Growing up as they did, Elijah had always been more of a father figure to them than Mikeal ever was. They had a bond and she knew they'd be a constant in her life when she became Elijah's wife.

Rebekah's room was designed specifically for her with her state of the art plush Contour from Maricela bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, soft pastel colors that decked most of her furniture like the vanity and the closet which dare she even say had ample amount of clothing space.

"And my brothers house too. So what do you want, the sooner I know the sooner you can leave." Rebekah sighed

Katherine eyed Rebekah suspiciously from head to toe. Something was different about her...

"You're glowing.." Katherine mused. more to herself than Rebekah.

Rebekah blushed at her comment but continued to ignore her for the time being. she just needed to slip into her dress and Choo's and then she could leave before anyone asked anymore questions like Katherine and God forbid; her brothers.

"Wait.. You shaved your legs, your wearing matching underwear, I smell Channel no.5.. -Oh! You're having sex tonight aren't you!" Katherine stated

"What.. No." Rebekah muttered turning a deep shade of red.

"Well well what'd ya know. So, whose the unlucky guy Bex.." Katherine smirked making herself and Emily comfortable on Rebekah's bed. Enjoying far too much how Rebekah started squirming under Katherine's heated gaze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rebekah scoffed as she continued to apply her eye liner.

Katherine was about to retaliate when Rebekah's phone buzzed indicating an incoming text.

Luckily for Katherine, the phone was on the bedside cabinet within easy reach from her an unluckily for Rebekah, she was far too late to intercept when Katherine grabbed her phone reading the text aloud.

"**Looking forward to seeing you tonight gorgeous, wear something sexy for me. Xoxo -Alexander." **Katherine read before falling into a fit of giggles. She hadn't even protested when a fuming Rebekah yanked the phone from her stomping back to the vanity.

"Your mummy is a total bitch Emily." Rebekah stated looking at her niece.

"Hey.. No profan around the baby." Katherine frowned. "Hmm so who's Alexander..He sounds exotic"

"None of your bees wax."

"Oh cum'on. I don't get why you never tell me anything. You clearly have no problem telling Bonnie or Care." Katherine scoffed.

"Its too weird Kat. Sorry." Rebekah snorted

"How is it weird. Emily is far to young to understand anything." Katherine whined gesturing to her daughter who was propped up on Rebekah's bed with pillows oblivious to them and the rest of the world.

"Oh but I can't say the 'b' word which you totally are by the way."

Katherine gave her the 'I'm not fucking around look so you might as well tell me.'

"I mean you tell Elijah everything. And I'd rather not my older brother knowing about my sex life thank you very much.. Besides, you kinda just pushed a baby out of your junk a few weeks ago, I can't talk to you about sex." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Well then at least show me what the 'something sexy' is that you'll be wearing tonight." Katherine peered down at Emily staring at them with her big brown eyes.

"The black teddy from Victoria's Secret or the Agent Provacateur number.." Rebekah bit her lip holding up two of he sexiest sets of underwear she owned at this point. She and Alexander had been exchanging emails for a while now.. and when they finally decided to meet.. well lets just say it was one of the best dates she's ever been on in a while.

and tonight was the night that she went all out.

"Well lets see.. are you looking for a one night stand or the future father to your kids.."

Rebekah just laughed "Well.. which one?"

"Provocateur Bex ALWAYS Provocateur."

Rebekah slipped on the garment an did a little twirl before turning to Kat and Emily.

"And.."

Katherine smirked at Rebekah before turning to her bay. "We need to make sure Auntie Bex looks really on point Em, so Alexander can fall in love with her and marry her and get her out of our house." She joked as Rebekah flipped her in the reflection of the mirror.

* * *

><p>"'Esther' now is it.. Do you not care of me at all to call me mother?"<p>

"Well the term 'mother' would suggest that your fit enough to be called that which you most certainly are not."

As soon as the shock subsided.. Klaus made a mental note that Esther was probably here to see Emily.. He was also rather relieved to see just Esther and no Mikeal. For now at least..

"I was just leaving." He stated shoving pass her before she grabbed his arm.

"We have much to discuss though."

"I don't recall having anything worthy of discussing with **you.**" He growled lowly

"Oh? And the fact that I'm about to become a grandmother yet again serves of no importance?" She asked. Her voice sounding slightly annoyed more than anything

"We need to talk Niklaus. It is important... Please." She asked and then signaled to the front door from which he had just emerged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I was rather disappointed when I had to find out from Greta **my son's house keeper**, that you and that Caroline girl were having a baby. Two babies in fact."

"I'm sorry. Is this some sort of motherly critique? Please feel free to choke on it." Klaus dismissed

"You're upset with me.." Esther stated looking down

"Is it that obvious?" He sighed out of sheer boredom

"I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago Niklaus. The things we said-"

"I meant every word." Klaus muttered. Remembering that he too had gotten a few hateful words in here and there before he left England all those years ago.

"You don't mean that Niklaus. You're drunk, you have no idea what you're saying."

"What do they say Esther? A drunk mind speaks sober thoughts? Well. Drunk or not my feelings toward you haven't changed. If that's all.. I have somewhere to be." He growled

"I know that you have every reason to hate me as much as you now do Niklaus, but i beg you.. i implore you. Do not shut me out of your children's lives Niklaus.. I-"

"You must be paranoid if you think Caroline will let you anywhere near the children mother, and if she doesn't, i sure as hell won't." He stated. He didn't know if we would have a say in his children's lives at all but it was something he could want, especially if it meant protecting them from Esther and Mikeal. He was sure that was something Caroline would agree with him on.

"Children bring out the tenderness in us Niklaus. They make us want to be better people surely you must know this by now. Do not deprive them of a relationship with their grandmother just because of some ancient family feud long since forgotten."

"Long since forgotten? Are you bloody joking?! **My** children will not be deprived from anything where you are concerned. Better yet, i think they're far better off not knowing you even existed."

"Despite our differences Niklaus you are still **my son. **You will respect me."

"Why go through all that effort? You lot have all your minds made up about me though haven't you. Niklaus Mikealson liar, manipulator, murderer.. bastard."

"The more you continue to represent yourself in that light Niklaus, the more others will start to believe it."

"Oh but Esther.. It's what you taught me to represent myself as. Weak.. and nothing. But given everything that's transpired these few months.. My love for Caroline and the conception of my children has taught me so much. You have failed in you're representation of me because there is one thing you thought me not capable of.. Forgiveness."

"I forgave myself for what happened to Henry and i realized that no matter how much you and Mikeal believe otherwise, that will never change. As far as i am concerned you and Mikeal deserve each other.. and I hope you Enjoy each other in all your misery in that big house all alone with no children and no grandchildren. Tell me, how does it feel to know that you will most likely die alone-"

"Watch your tongue!" Esther slapped him across the face.

Klaus snorted. he knew he struck a nerve because he knew that was the entire reason behind this whole charade. Esther sought out to mend broken fences because she knew her children were done with her. She was playing the grandmother card having figured that it was the only way to meddled herself back into their lives again.

"I understand that you're angry with me for blaming you.. But you must understand, when a parent looses a child, the pain can make you say and do absolutely anything and because of that you lash out.. saying all these dreadful things that you do not mean." Esther muttered and Klaus was taken aback as to how much he could relate to the feeling of loosing a child, because he was loosing not one, but two children and the love of his life.

"But when you wake up one day and find your children lack the caliber and ethical standards that i could have taught them all that i have taught you and your brothers and sister or when your children seek out a grandmotherly bond that none of you are able to fill.. you will regret it." Esther warned

"You know what.. **mother, **you're right. You did teach me many things in fact by kicking me out of your house at 18 without a cent nor the inheritance that i am rightfully by law entitled to you taught me how to be independent. When you refused to let me see my siblings you taught me how to be rigid and not show affection. You taught me that love was our greatest weakness and that anything i ever did was and would never be good enough for you and Mikeal. You made me live with the knowledge that i killed my brother for all these years..Your tough **'love'** as you so poetically put it, shaped my character quite painfully. When life happened with all its tough lessons i always ,managed to pull through. i owe you my every strength." Klaus stated without any indication as to all the emotions that swirled around in his chest. "But you never learned that the bonds of family far out weigh anything else. and such bonds between myself and Elijah, Kol and Rebekah triumphs. Always and Forever."

"Nik.." Esther started

"Mother?"

Both Klaus and Esther turned towards the grand staircase on which Elijah stood. His face already given away to the fact that he heard every word.

"Great. You're here.. Deal with her, i honestly do not have the strength nor the patience to do so any longer." Klaus stated walking straight toward the door before Esther could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Katherine was just on her way out. She stopped in the kitchen to get Emily's bottles when she found Stefan sitting by her kitchen counter.<p>

That was weird.. she didn't even hear him come in..

"Stefan?"

"Hey Kat.. i'm just waiting on Elijah. His with your mother-in-law in the study."

"Wait.. Esther's here?"

"Yep."

Draping Emily over her shoulder she walked further in when she noticed the usual brooding Salvatore being extra broody.

"What is up with the look of sadness. I cannot handle this level of negative energy because we're like super happy people in this house. Right Em?' Katherine held Emily in her arms who was fast asleep wrapped up in two blankets as they were planning on stopping by Auntie Care.

"Hey you.." Stefan suddenly perked up a little bit "Come to Uncle Stef.." Stefan took Emily from Kat and even though she was sound asleep he continued to smile at her seeming deep in thought too.

"Did you see Elena today?" Stefan finally looked away from Emily and to Kat who filled Emily's bag with her milk bottles.

"I didn't.. but i bet she is being as delightful as you are now." Katherine teased "Although bitchy looks better on her."

'You're sister and I had a bit of a fight the other night." Stefan sighed

"Who's fault?" Kat peered

"Mostly mine." He admitted

Katherine gasped in complete surprise. It was usually Elena being the drama mama always picking fights when she felt a little insecure or vulnerable, so hearing that Stefan started it came as a bit of a shock.

"Tell me everything." Katherine grinned

"No.."

'Okay. Tell me the important parts." Katherine reasoned

"No.."

"I cant help you if you don't share." Kat sighed

"I guess I could live with that.' Stefan shrugged

Katherine looked annoyed at Stefan even though he was really good with Emily.. holding her right and supporting her back.

'The point is I could be an asset. Nobody has had more fights with her than I have." Katherine stated "There are secrets to winning.." she whispered

"Okay... what kind of secrets?" Stefan perked up in interest.

"Well the most important thing is to move really quickly because the longer my sister has to think about something, the deeper she digs in. And then what started as a minor issue is now this monumental situation. You know she went a whole month without speaking to me because i borrowed her Archie Bonker T-shirt without asking.

"Obviously i plan on talking to her about it Kat.." Stefan sighed

"Really? When? Because you have completely different schedules and if somebody doesn't go out of their way to make an effort, it could be days before you even see each other."

"I don't know i guess all this is just getting to her." Stefan stated

"All what?"

"All the babies.." Stefan sighed kissing Emily on her forehead.

"You mean.." Kat gasped

"Yep." Stefan sighed telling Kat about earlier that morning with Elena.

***Earlier that morning...***

**"Lena?" Stefan called out as he got back from his night shift. He was tired, groggy and all he wanted to do was get into bed with his girl and sleep the dreadfully long day away until his next shift.**

**The apartment was eerily quiet and Stefan was surprised he didn't come home to Elena whipping up a storm in the kitchen like she usually does when she knows he was starving all the way home from the hospital. **

**When he entered their bedroom, he found Elena standing in front of their full length mirror with both her hands placed around her tummy staring into space. She had yet to notice him because she was standing naked with only a robe around her shoulders.**

**"Elena?" **

**"Stefan! Oh my god you scared me." Elena gasped and wrapped her robe around herself tightly**

**"Are you okay? What were you doing just now.." Stefan frowned kicking off his sneakers and hospital scrubs before making himself comfortable on their bed. **

**Elena walked over to their bed and sat in front of Stefan perched up onto her knees looking at him wearily. **

**"I went to visit Kat today," she smiled**

**"Oh. How's Emily doing?" **

**"She's doing really great. Kat was surprised you weren't with me. She knows how much you adore Emily.. You're so good with her you know." Elena grinned **

**"Yeah.. shes a sweet baby." Stefan smiled already feeling the fatigue take over his exhausted body. **

**"You're going to make a great dad someday.." **

**Stefan perked up in shock. **

**Elena never babbles like this unless shes nervous about something. and when he walked in and found her with her hands on her tummy.. Talking about Emily and how good he was with her..**

**"Elena.." **

**"Stefan.." **

**"You're not pregnant.. are you?" **

**"No but-"**

**"Oh Thank God," he sighed in relief **

**"Wait what? what do you mean 'thank god"? she frowned **

**"Elena we're just not ready for that step in our relationship yet." Stefan mumbled already knowing that he was in deep trouble no matter how he phrased out his words. Because his reaction was not what she was counting on. **

**"Stefan how can you say that. You asked me to marry you three nights ago, and although we agreed to wait on telling everyone with all the baby news going on.. that doesn't mean we aren't serious." she huffed **

**"That is not what i meant. Elena i have my career that's barely even started. I haven't even thought about having a baby let alone any time now." He sighed. He had an extremely draining day at the hospital and now he had to come home to argue with her and he really did not want that nor did he have the energy to deal with it. **

**"So you never want to have kids then?" She asked her eyes welling up in tears. **

**"No of course i do, just not right now.. Look i had a long day, can we please just sleep and talk about this later?" **

**"Whatever you've already made up your mind so there's nothing left to talk about." Elena huffed teary eyed and got off the bed locking herself in the bathroom.**

***End of flashback..***

"Yikes.." Kat muttered once Stefan finished.

"Yeah.." Stefan sighed.

"I see your point.. Although from a female perspective i also get where Elena's head's at right now and why.. I guess with Em and the twins on the way it seemed like the baby fever was going around. Don't worry. give a day or two and she'll cool down regroup and then shes okay again." Kat shrugged

"Yeah no I honestly don't think she'll get over this." Stefan frowned

"Trust me Stef i know her. She'll realize how dramatic she's being and then you'll make up.. Now, we have to get going or we'll be late." Kat stated taking Emily from Stefan

"Oh where you guys off to?"

"Caroline. She has a lot of explaining to do." Kat stated as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hi baby! Come to your Auntie Care.." Caroline cooed as she took Emily from Katherine who had yet to speak to her.<p>

Caroline sat Emily down on her belly and started speaking to her as Emily stared back wide her big brown eyes

"So when were you going to tel me.."

"Tell you what? Is this why you haven't spoken to me yet.."

"Oh i don't know.. how about the fact that your engaged! And wheres that big rock i heard all about?" Katherine peered down to Caroline's fingers that were supporting Emily's back.

"What? Where on earth did you hear that.."

"so you're not? I knew it. So why were you ring shopping with Enzo then?"

"He needed my help in picking out a ring for **his girlfriend** Maggie."

Katherine nodded deep in thought as she took in her surroundings noting that there were many boxes packed all around the living room

"So when are you moving out?" Kat asked

"I'm moving the last of my things tomorrow.." Caroline murmured "Speaking of which i need help moving a few things.. do you mind?"

"The things i do for you.." Katherine sighed and got up to move the things while Caroline and Emily lounged on the couch barking orders.

"Be careful with that.." Caroline stated as Kat tugged a large painting down the passage"

"What is up with this painting though? It doesn't seem like your kinda taste." Kat stated looking at the painting side ways inspecting every inch.

"K.M?" Kat read the initials at the bottom of the canvas turning around to give Caroline a confused look

"You're stealing his stuff?"

"No.. It was a gift from him." She muttered lowly.

"And you're keeping it?"

"I don't know.. there's something about Klaus's work that i find so uniquely appealing.." Caroline sighed staring at the painting in wonder.

"Perhaps that there's a little dark and slightly morbid undertone?" Kat teased

"Perhaps."

"Klaus was there earlier.." Kat started.

"Kat i really don't need to know." Caroline sighed

"Have you spoken to him lately?"

"No. Why would I.. Nothings changed." Caroline stated

Katherine sighed. Oh but how much has changed she thought. And she knew it was not her place to tell Caroline either. This was something that had to come directly from Klaus. And it was not as if Caroline was engaged so she figured that they still had time to talk things out properly.

"Maybe you should re-think this.."

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned

"I mean .. in some weird way i really think Klaus might come around." Katherine muttered trying not to give anything away.

"This coming from you? Really Kat? No. Okay, we've been down this road a million times before. Klaus is a fucked up man who's past will always haunt him and because of that he'll never have a future, not with me, not with anyone."

"Yes he is fucked up in every way.. but you have to take into account all of the factors."

"What factors? The fact that he can't be with me because i'm pregnant with his children or maybe its just my kids that he despises so he won't be in our lives either way." Caroline huffed

"How about the fact that his hated by the only father his ever known.. or rejected by his mother?. Or the reason that his so desperate for love and affirmation because it lacked in his childhood. This makes him prone to fits of rage that are fueled by the bestial side we all know he has.. Yeah his unpredictable in a really fucked up kinda way, but most of all Klaus is just lonely. Did you not ever notice that the minute he gets close to forming a meaningful bond, he destroys it because his afraid of how vulnerable it makes him. I never knew him personally at first but.. Elijah would always tell me things.. and for a moment they all thought that he would never trust anyone or never allow himself to truly love but then there's you Caroline.." Katherine sighed

Katherine words were truthful and sincere and although she pretended they had no affect on her.. it made her heart break a little even more as she was brought back to the painful memories of Klaus and how much she missed him, missed having him in her life.

Caroline could not recall the last time she'd seen him in the house or anywhere for that matter. He would always be gone when she woke up and home by the time she was fast asleep.

"Just think about it Care.. please." Kat stated before getting Emily all wrapped up again and they were out the door after saying their goodbyes

Caroline didn't know how long she just sat there thinking about all that Katherine has said. Moat of the things she said Caroline already knew and it did make her understand Klaus a bit better but then again it didn't help the situation either.

She couldn't force him to love her.

She couldn't force him to accept this pregnancy or the fact that he was going to become a dad in less than a month

So what exactly did Katherine want her to do then? What more did she have to think about?

A knock at the door broke her out of her revere of way too many thoughts.

"Did you forget something?" Caroline smiled as she opened the front door but gasped as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

It definitely was not Katherine..

"Hello Caroline.. I think its time we had a lovely chat."

...

...

...

...

"Mikeal.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the lengthy chapter. <strong>

**And let me know what you think? **

**xx**

**-Nafeesa **


	20. Chapter 20: A Case for Shame

**Chapter 10: A Case of Shame**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Father...<em>

_I awoke and watched with new eyes_

_Those actions that spoke so much louder than all the words_

_Say thank you _no thank you heard._

_And no love felt._

_Every time you invade my privacy_

_another part becomes stone_

_And now I stand - a crumbling pillar,_

_Trying to free myself from all that_

_"I don't really feel."_

_And now?_

_All I have are memories of fear and hurt_

_And meaningless standards -_

_By which I won't live._

_You have misunderstandings that no one understand._

_-Unknown._

* * *

><p>"Mikeal.."<p>

"Your looking as lovely as always Caroline.. and with-child none the less. I presume they must stem from my bastard son. Niklaus.. is he here.." Mikeal stated before shoving his way pass Caroline and into her home.

"No his not. So you should leave.." Caroline stated more firmly as she clutched her arms around her belly as some sort of gesture to protect her unborn children from this wicked man.

"Where are your manners girl.. Please... sit down. Lets talk," Mikeal smirked making himself very comfortable on her couch and motioned for her to join him. When Caroline stood her ground quite firmly he shrugged and decided to start their little chat regardless.

"-Whatever you want to say you can say when Klaus is here... Whatever this is that's going on is between you and your son so leave me out of it." Caroline stated before Mikeal could even speak.

"He is no son of mine. You would do well to remember that." Mikeal glared smiling sadistically that sent a cold shiver down her spine. This wicked man seemed to have that affect on her, from the day she met him at the rehearsal dinner.

"I hear you're carrying twins.."

"That's none of your business." Caroline almost growled

"On the contrary my dear it is very much indeed my business."

"Like you said.. Klaus is not your son. Which means you have no ties to my kids whatsoever. Now please leave."

"Now now Caroline.." He held his hands up in surrender "If I know Niklaus I would most likely presume that he has left you alone in all of this." Mikeal stated gesturing his hand towards her belly causing Caroline to look to the ground for a mere moment.

"I'm right aren't I?" Mikeal smirked " Of course i'm right."

The boy only but confirmed what he has being saying for years.. Niklaus was worthless, unworthy of having anyone that mattered in his life. Now that Caroline was on the broken fence as well, it would work more in his favor of ridding the bastard of everything he has ever cared about. His siblings and Caroline.

"I can only imagine what it must feel like for you to be doing all of this on your own Caroline.." he sounded almost sincere for a moment

"Please stop pretending like you even give a damn.." Caroline stated

"Niklaus is a coward. A phony, his incapable of loving anyone or anything because he is a worthless piece of-"

"Shut up!" Caroline shrieked "Klaus may not be father of the year but neither are you. And he may be like really fucked up, but that doesn't even compare to all the shit you've put him through in fact, you're the reason he is as fucked up as he is." Caroline shrieked. Her heart was racing and she had lower back pain all day, she knew that getting worked up over Mikeal now was a bad idea and really not worth the risk of putting her children in danger.

"I can see why he took a liking in you.. You're brave. But sometimes being brave also makes you stupid.. And you do not want to anger me Caroline, that would be doing something stupid." Mikeal glared

"Why are you here Mikeal. What do you want?"

"I am here to help you." Mikeal stated simply

"Help me? by threatening me?"

"I see the boy still paints for a living... Such a waste. Can't make much money on it these days" He stated looking at the canvas leaning against the wall. "I must say i'm surprised he held out this long from coming back and begging me for his inheritance."

"I don't get it. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol all left to come here and yet they're not cut off?" She bit back

"The difference would be that they **are my blood.** Niklaus on the other hand.. Well he has no right to claim those funds Caroline." Mikeal swallowed hard...

"You denied him his money, you cut him off from his family and you let him live with the fact that he was responsible fro Henrik's death when it was only an accident.. What more can you possibly take from him? Don't you think he suffered enough.."

"Tis such a pity Niklaus is not a real Mikealson.. You would have made a good daughter-in-law.. Beautiful, conniving, and smart.. And yet you degrade yourself to that boy. No doubt his children will be a disappointment too-"

"Don't you dare talk about my kids... Klaus may not be the best father, but his a much more better one than you ever were." Caroline warned

Mikeal knew his original plan would go to shit now that he could see the girl still harbored some feelings for Klaus, but all was not lost for the cunning Mikealson as a new idea sparked in his mind.

"I did not come here to fight Caroline.. in fact, i'm here to make you an offer I know you cannot refuse" Mikeal smirked "Niklaus's inheritance.." He started

"What about it."

"A child can be a very expensive responsibility Caroline and well, in your case that's double the expense.." He trailed off "Take a portion of his inheritance.. You know you need it for your children, you can give them a good life."

"Are you bribing me?" Caroline asked outrageously appalled by Mikeal's declaration. She was even more outraged by the fact that he even considered asking her that. Does she look like the kind of person who was looking to get rich quick on someone else's money?

"Think of it as a gift to your children." In all honesty, Mikeal knew all too well that the mere thought of Caroline having access to Niklaus's money would rile the boy up so ,much so that he would be out of all their lives for good.

"You're insane.." Caroline couldn't believe that Mikeal would actually try to buy her off so that she'd keep her mouth shut. She was utterly disgusted.

"After all that the boy has put you through Caroline.. he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve you. He deserves to be miserable." Mikeal said

"This is crazy! Going round and round trying to make Klaus's life miserable. You're obsessing over the downfall of someone who's fatal flaw is that he was fathered by another guy?"

"Hush! You are an enabler of the weak. No wonder he seeks your company." Mikeal growled clearly on the verge of loosing his patience.

"Get this Mikeal. I don't want your money, I don't want Klaus's money in fact i think i'd be much better off without any involvement from you and your deranged wife. All Klaus ever wanted was to be accepted by you.. and all you did was hurt him." Caroline shrieked. The sheer guilt she felt for him soaring through her chest as she imagined all the terrible things he endured as a child.

"I didn't always hate him. When Niklaus was born I was overjoyed. I thought this one has the eyes of a warrior. He will be worthy.. But my hope was short-lived when I found out he wasn't truly mine.. And then he killed my son Henrik," Mikeal stated

"It was **not** his fault!"

"He **murdered** him!"

"**He loved Henrik**.. What would you have said if it'd been Elijah or Finn that was driving that car? Would it be murder or a simple accident?"

Mikeal gave no response.

Instead he rose from the couch straightening his suit jacket, glaring at Caroline as he did so. The truth behind her words stung, so much so that he could not face it right now

"You're upset and cannot think clearly which is why I won't expect an asnwer right away.. The offer still stands" He said writing his number on a sticky note on Caroline's table before he took off.

She reminded herself that he was gone and tried to get her breathing under control.. The aching throb in her lower back was still there but not as painful as before.

The moment he left Caroline ran towards the door locking it as fast as she could. A breathe of relief escaped her as she clutched her belly firmly soothing her children as she felt them kick.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." She whispered

* * *

><p>Bonnie giggled as Kol left a trail of butterfly kisses from her ankle all along her leg and inner thigh.<p>

She gasped as he reached her throbbing core working her dripping lips with his skillful mouth

"Kol..." She groaned before she pulled him up towards her lips and kissed him tenderly. The taste of her sweet juices on his tongue drove her crazy and she moaned in anticipation

Kol barely got to see the inner sex goddess in Bonnie, she was all intellect and deep with books and OCD.. but when he did.. he relished in all that was her. She dipped her hand lower until she reached his briefs and slipped her delicate hands underneath

Kol moaned as Bonnie began to stroke him.. pumping him harder and faster with ever stroke. His girl clearly did not want to waste any time.

He couldn't handle the build up any longer. If she continued at her pace, he would be cumming in a matter of minutes and he wanted to be inside her, so he yanked her hand away and in one swift move; plunged into Bonnie making her cry out

"When I come, it will only be in your mouth or your pussy.. Do you understand me Bonnie?" He growled

"Ah.." Bonnie rolled her hips against his as he continued to move inside her. He always got so possessive of her when they had sex, not that Bonnie complained of course.. She quite fancied the idea of relinquishing control for once.

Kol kissed Bonnie once more and lifted both her hands above her head locking her in a hold so that her body was at complete mercy to him as he fucked her senseless.

Bonnie slowly whispered Kol's name into his ear knowing it will make him fuck her harder. He groaned as he felt her nails claw at his back knowing full well there would be a trail of red marks in their wake.

Bonnie loves leaving marks on his back making him a victim of her lust... Slowly, she touches Kol's bottom lip with hers

Kol knows she's feeling him as she writhes beneath his body.

He won't stop.. His soul is made a slave by her body. He pulls up her leg and positions it above his shoulder

He begins to go deeper.. Slowly filling her more..

Peering down to how glorious she looked as he fucked her, when his eyes caught hold of a teddy bear at the side of Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie could feel Kol loosing his stamina as he slowed down and started fussing

"What..whats wrong?" Bonnie asked trying to catch her breath

"That teddy-bear.." Kol groaned

"Miss Cuddles?" Bonnie asked turning her head towards the corner of the bed that Miss Cuddles sat.

"Fuck Miss Cuddles.. Yes Miss Cuddles." Kol sighed stretching his arms out as he perched himself on top of Bonnie "Because i know your ex-boyfriend gave you that teddy bear and I said he was a pussy which he was but I was thinking about like you guys together and him having sex with you and then I thought about him naked and then my boner just started to wilt like warm lettuce." Kol sighed

"O-Kay..Getting rid of the teddy bear then." Bonnie snorted as she reached out for Miss Cuddles and shoved her underneath the bed.

"Thank you." Kol stated

"Now where were we.." He frowned

"You were about to make me scream and cum?" Bonnie giggled capturing his lips in a heated kiss

"Hmm" He moaned as she wrapped her legs around him edging him closer to her when his phone started to ring.

"Ignore it.." He murmured against her neck

Bonnie sighed as the incessant phone continued to ring and ring until eventually she pulled away from his heated kiss.

"What if it's important.." Bonnie stated

"More important than our sexy-time?" Kol frowned ignoring the phone and continuing his assault on her mouth

"Hmm..Kol..stop.." Bonnie whimpered

With the most dramatic sigh he could manage he plopped up from bed in all his naked glory and reached toward the phone, looking quite annoyed when he read the caller ID

"This better be a matter of bloody life and death Elijah." He growled

Bonnie pulled the sheets up to cover her chest as she watched Kol

"When?"

She frowned watching Kol's entire face fall as he listened to Elijah on the other line.

"Okay." He stated ending the call

"What was that about?" She asked genuinely concerned at the way Kol's entire demeanor changed after the phone call with Elijah.

"We need to head on over to Katherine's." Kol stated "My parents are here."

"Oh"

* * *

><p>"She is right you know.. You really are good with her.." Katherine smiled as she watched Stefan rock little Emily to sleep while sorted through the new trunk of clothing for Emily that accompanied Grandma Esther to New Orleans. So far there had been two piles namely 'vomit' and 'acceptable.' She was rather impressed to find that the acceptable pile far outweighed the vomit.<p>

Would you believe me if I told you how awkward the drive over here was." Stefan sighed

"Elena's still not talking to you?" Katherine asked wide eyed

"Nope.."

"Gee and I thought I was the dramatic one." Katherine snorted before both heads turned to the door as Elena entered

'Thank God she hadn't heard a thing' was he only thing Stefan could think about. He was already in the dog box and wasn't keen on a longer sentence in there.

"So I warmed her a bottle- oh. She's asleep." Elena sighed coming to stand behind Stefan which surprised him since well she hasn't spoken to him since their fight nor did she have any desire to be near to him.

To say there was tension between the two lovebirds was an understatement. It was downright thick and could be cut with a chainsaw. It was obvious that Stefan and her twinsie needed to talk things out. She just hoped they kept it to a minimal and not wake Emily up

"Thanks for offering to watch her. I don't know why on earth this family meeting has to take place now of all times. These Mikealsons... so damn dramatic" Katherine sighed as she left the nursery.

"So are you still not going to talk to me." Stefan muttered taking advantage of the fact that Elena could not yell at him and wake her niece up.

"There's nothing to talk about Stefan.. You made up your mind." She bit out

Stefan sighed. He had hope that perhaps the day alone had given her time to reflect on her actions and words and perhaps she'd realize that she was indeed being a bit dramatic and unreasonable.

He got up from the rocking chair and strutted over to the crib where he laid Emily down slowly making sure she would be comfortable enough before he kissed her forehead lightly.

Elena watched the whole scene unfold before her with loving eyes.

Damn him.

_He was practically made for this so why was he being so selfish_. She thought.

"I'm being a bitch I know.." Elena sighed "But Stef you have another 3 more years to study until you get your degree and what if you want to do your master's? that's another extra few years.. By the time you'll want to settle down and have kids I'll be old and grey." She added

"Now you're being dramatic.." Stefan smirked has he walked closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you. And I want nothing more than to have babies with you. And I promise that time will come." He smiled

"Yeah.. like in a ge'zillion years.." She added under her breath

"Think about it Elena.. Don't you want to give our baby everything and anything he or she wanted? With the student loans i'm currently still paying off.." He trailed off really trying to make her understand the awkward timing having would be right now. "I want my career first, I want to be able to provide for my wife and kids. We can't have a baby now." Stefan said stroking her cheek

"I know Stefan. It's just a bad case of baby fever I guess." Elena stated peering down at Emily "She's just so cute."

"I promise on our honeymoon we can start baby making." He whispered kissing her against her temple

"A lot of baby making?" she asked against against his ear

"Woman, you are not leaving the room let alone the bed.." He breathed

* * *

><p>The ill-fated Mikealson family reunions were always such disastrous affairs that has everyone wishing they were orphans instead. You take Mikeal and Esther with their cold stern hold on their children, Elijah with his urge to protect and stand by this siblings no matter what, Rebekah with her reckless and insecure ability to love, Kol with his pretentious front to avoid serious commitment, Finn who doesn't even bother to show up and then there's Niklaus the most damaged of them all and it equals to an all out explosive reunion which finally turns real family into a group of related strangers.<p>

The usual cheery and loving atmosphere that filled the Mikealson home was replaced with something dull, stiff and cold.

Elijah sat rather awkwardly on a two seat couch next to his wife who held the same glum expression as the rest of his siblings in the living room.

He distinctly remembered a time when they all gathered here a mere few weeks ago to celebrate the birth of his little Emily. There were many laughs, smiles and tranquility.. only now? they sat as stiff and unwelcome as if they had not been in this house before.

Truly the presence of Mikeal and Esther Mikealson must have been the cause.

"This was suppose to be a family meeting.." Mikeal almost sneered at Katerina. He was obviously feeling peckish and gloomy after the little meeting he had earlier with Miss Forbes.

"Katerina is family." Kol and Elijah answered simultaneously

"I did not recall Katerina being married to you and yet you all speak for her?" Mikeal snorted at his youngest son

"I speak for myself.. This is my home you're in Mikeal. Now if you cannot respect me then maybe you should go stay in a hotel and have your children come and see you then." Kat stated looking at him directly in the eye never faltering. "And if this were truly a family meeting, Klaus would be here."

Esther was truly shocked at the girl's response to her husband but remained quiet. In this case she did not blame her, Katerina did not grow up in their home. And so she did not know how disgraceful it would be considered as talking back to Mikeal.. according to his rules.

"The WiFi isn't working in my room is anyone else having the same problem-" Rebekah stopped in mid-sentence as she entered the living room. The shock of seeing her parents standing right before her still edged on her face.

"Rebekah." Mikeal acknowledged her. "I'm glad you finally decided to join us." He would never admit, but Rebekah was always his favorite.

"Father-"

"It would only be for a month she said.. It won't be anything permanent she said.." Mikeal stated sounding really annoyed

"I couldn't exactly take off when two of my brothers were going to have babies.." Rebekah fired back

"Perhaps we should all retire to the parlor room for some tea.." Esther stated

"You do not speak for me, **wife**. Hush."

Regardless of whether the Mikealson siblings chose to accept or not, each of them absorbed some vivid learning from the type of relationship their parents had. In the way Mikeal had belittled their mother, degraded and insulted her.

Especially when Kol was concerned.. What he seemed to absorb was that when there was conflict, people don't talk about it. He also felt confused about how to deal with emotions, since neither his mother nor father expressed them.

"I'll be in the study then. I expect to see both my sons, the women are excused to attend to whatever nonsense they do. and Elijah..' Mikeal turned back "Keep you're wife in check."

Elijah sighed not having the energy to deal with his father right now. Couldn't they be happy with a picture of Emily and Skype once a year on Christmas?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What exactly is this about?" Elijah sighed

"Mikealson Holdings." Mikeal stated pouring himself a glass of whiskey

"What about it?" Kol frowned

"I've looked at the quarterly views and I see the same trend. But while deals have increased at a more consistent rate, funding has had more quarterly spikes which are growing in size largely driven by a handful of large financing to the space that occur from time-to-time. Q1'14, our clients from London looks to be the largest funding quarter since 2012, with $45 million being spread across 95 deals.. it's a matter of utmost importance that we maintain them." Mikeal stated

"The Q1'14 has always been the largest funding father.. I have personally dealt with them for years." Elijah stated

"Precisely. Which is why you are needed back at head office in London."

"Emily was just born, i cannot. Besides I've been dealing with them via conference calls and Skype for months now and everything has been running quite smoothly." Elijah frowned. He would have been well aware if their clients from London were displeased and they most certainly were not.

He knew his father's intentions went far beyond pure and ran deeper than a mere client in London. There was something else in this equation.. Now if only he could try and get it out of his father, without provoking him.

"Conference calls and Skype cannot run a business Elijah. As potential CEO you should know that." Mikeal frowned. He could not understand why his children were always so difficult.

If Elijah had a dollar for every time he heard that.. In all honesty they never had a childhood. They were forced into the family business. Groomed from a young age to be the perfect little adults and to always excel. They were never allowed to be carefree and have fun like the other kids especially when Mikeal was around. Instead they grew into an adulthood rigidly shaped by their father which constantly had them questioning their abilities. Whatever they did, in which ever way they acted they somehow didn't believe they were ever good enough

Kol merely stood by occasionally sipping on his drink wondering why the hell he was called into this 'meeting' when all they were doing was talking shop. He could be doing much more better things with Bonnie he thought

"It is time our family re-united as a unit. With all the new dealings taking root we have a reputation to uphold.. An image of perfection. When the annual charity ball was held I was never more embarrassed to find that none of my children had even bothered to show their faces. What of all that we've worked for? What will become of the conduct of this family."

In actual fact the rule of conduct in this family was pleasing Mikeal who always punished them and made them feel guilty

"Surely you had Mother.. In fact why am I even here, I don't work at Mikealson Holdings so-" Kol started

"Oh really.. remind me that the next time i cut your allowance that has been stemming from Mikealson Holdings." Mikeal growled and Kol decided to re-take his seat and shut up.

"There is nothing holding us back here. We will fly next week. That should give you plenty of time to convince your little wife." Mikeal smirked turning to Elijah

"Leave?! I'm not leaving." Kol interjected before Elijah could even respond.

So this was Mikeal's agenda all along. He wanted to move them all back to London. For a holiday? Elijah could have been convinced but for good? Not quite.

Katerina would blow a gasket. Not only did she just give birth, but there was no way she'd willingly pack everything up and leave to London. Her life was here, her family her friends.. He could never do that to her, nor his daughter.

"Shut up Kol. We're leaving and that's final. There surely is nothing holding you here besides your siblings and since they're all coming I really don't see what the issue is," Mikeal sighed

"I have a girlfriend," Kol stated taking Mikeal by surprise

"Do you now.. I certainly never pegged you for the relationship type of guy."

Elijah was not even considering it. He had already made up his mind. There was no way he could just leave. But trying to fish a little bit more he decided to humor him.

"What of Niklaus?" Elijah asked

Mikeal's face hardened and his response was almost immediate.

"What about him?"

"Would he accompany us?"

Mikeal sighed.

It had appeared that his children were under some sort of illusion caused by his bastard that they were actually a family. But they were not. And he had to make that clear.

"How many more times do I have to say this before you start believing it Elijah.. Niklaus is no son of mine. He is not family. He will not run the business and he will not get his inheritance because he is not worthy."

"He may not be your family.. But he is my brother. And I will always stand with him." Elijah stated

"As will I." added Kol

"I will forgive you for saying that.. Your sentimental affections for the thing you call brother.. But you both need to realize as I did when I learned his mother had lain with another man to beget him; Niklaus is an abomination. You don't talk to abominations, you do not try and reason with them.. You cut them off.. Permanently.

"I will not come with you. I do not care for your ridiculous whims to keep up a perfect image that has already been battered from the start. There is one thing you are surely mistaken of father.. We are not children anymore. You do not say hop and we say how high.. Not anymore. If you want to leave you are most welcome to but we would never abandon our family which yes, includes that thing we call brother." Elijah stated rather calmly although underneath he was livid at Mikeal

"He would never be the brother that you all so desperately want him to be. His already abandoned his children and they're not even out of the womb yet. You should give up on him son, while there's still time."

"Well I've given up on giving up on Niklaus. It's an affliction. I will fight for him until my last breathe." Elijah stood up fastening his suit button indicating that he was clearly done with this conversation. Leaving a fuming Mikeal as Kol followed him out.

* * *

><p>Cigarette smoke loomed in the stiff air..<p>

Music blared and the people of New Orleans were in full swing as their bodies became loose from the alcohol consumption.

The strong scent of bourbon mixed with the sweaty bodies and cigarette smoke flaring up Klaus's nostrils as he flicked peanuts up and down the bar counter. With every peanut that flicked off the counter it seemed the more drinks he ordered and the drunk he became.

"How pathetic you are Niklaus.." He growled swirling his drink around in the tumbler

You've lost Caroline and the children.. You've lost the best thing that ever happened to you." He sighed

"You're talking to yourself.." Came a low husky voice from beside him. When he turned to his side he was surprised to see there had been a young woman sitting there the entire time and he had failed to notice.

Really.. how drunk was he really?

"Buy me a drink?.." She smirked seductively as she turned her entire body toward him pushing out her chest and sucking in her stomach giving him a full view of her plump breasts.

She was blonde.. but didn't even come close to his Caroline.

Wait.. His Caroline? She wasn't his anymore though. She was Enzo's now

And yes, maybe Enzo could love her better than him. Maybe Enzo could be the best thing that ever happened to her.. Because that's what Caroline deserved, to be happy.

"Hi.. I'm Klaus and i'm really drunk." He slurred turning to his side and shooting her a half drunkard smile

"I'm Stella.. and i'm quite drunk myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no Klaus can't you keep it in your pants for once? Geeez<strong>

**And that's chapter 20. **

**Shorter than I planned, but I have a busy week ahead and wanted to get this out for you guys. **

**Okay i'll drop a hint and say please don't give up on Klaus so easily.. I know he is totally nonredeemable as of now, but please keep an open mind. **

**New chapter should be up by next Friday.**

**xx **


	21. Chapter 21: Love me like you do

**Chapter 21 : Love me like you do**

**So it's a little late but to make up for it I made it super long ;) **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Andy, once you're done, I'd like you to load the couch into the truck, please"<p>

"No worries"

This was it.

Today was moving day for Caroline and by god she was glad it was finally here.

The cozy little two bedroom apartment that waited for her on the boarder of the French Quarter sparked a new sense of hope in her life that had been lacking in the past months.

She was eager.

Eager to start a new life. A life with her kids; she thought smiling down at her swollen bump.

The chilly Sunday morning which usually compelled her to her bed with food and TV series, was now in full swing with the busy and bustling noise that were the three guys she hired to help move today.

In fact that were actually her cater-waiters and maybe moving your boss's furniture to her new home wasn't exactly part of the job description, but they always appreciated an extra buck here and there. And dare she say it but she was a great boss. Always tipped them well too.

"Hey Caroline.. The painting didn't fit in the truck.. And to be honest, I'm sure it'd get really damaged by the other furniture in there.. Should we make another trip to come back for it?" Mark asked her as he held up the large canvas that represented all that was her past relationship with Klaus.

Sure the rational thing to do would be to leave it here. With him. And all the other things that reminded her of him.

But for the life of her she just couldn't bring herself to leave it behind.

It reminded her of Nik.. Not Klaus. But her Nik. When they still lived in their little bubble without a care in the world. The shopping trips, the gym, the steamy passionate nights together...

Dare she even say it.. But no one knew the real story behind this painting..

Yes Klaus had painted it for her as a gift; but that was just the story she spun to get those pesky Mikealsons off her back, Katherine included.

No.. What they didn't know was that night she wandered into his room silently creeping in amazement as she watched him.

He seemed angry that night, frustrated.. Harshly running the brush to and fro over the blank canvas. The lines he created were harsh and dark.. Deliberately dramatic if that was the look he was trying to create. She couldn't make out what he intended to paint but it was far to early to tell anyway.

"What is it?" She asked

"Not quite sure yet love." He frowned never turning away from the canvas.

She could conclude that he was in fact frustrated and that cued her into the fact that maybe it was time for a little break.. So she would kiss his naked back.. Leaving a hot trail of open mouth kisses all along his shoulder blade. All over the scars that she now knew every story behind.

The scars that made her heart break. Again and again as she relived the moments in his story.. His childhood.

She kissed his back with such desperation as if to heal those scars. Completely wipe out the evidence and existence of his suffering.

He relaxed into her.

Oh.

Oh her sweet Nik. What a broken man he was... Her broken man.

Needless to say, their love-making that night was rough. Hard. Fast. Almost animalistic.

She didn't mind to be the warm body he needed to take his frustrations out, the body he needed to lose himself into. She didn't mind being the distraction from his work, if only for a little while and if it meant it'd inspire him.

"Come with me." He had pulled her up from the bed, somewhat sore and a little worn out.. But sleepily followed him, both of them naked none the less.

He placed a large white sheet on the floor followed by placing the canvas he had earlier been struggling with in the center of it. He scattered brushes and paints all along their sides

"What are you doing?" She had asked.

"What we are doing sweetheart." He stated "You've inspired me.." He smiled and sat her down in front of the canvas with him.

With a naked Caroline on his lap, he ran his fingers down her arm kissing her neck as she threw her head back a bit.

His trail ended on her fingers as he placed a brush in her hand.

Guiding her hand with his, he dipped the brush in paint.. And without even looking to what they were creating on the canvas, he kissed her neck, her back. Her mouth.. Whilst letting their hands roam freely along the canvas..

And thus came the creation of this heartbreakingly beautiful painting Mark held in his hands.

She wanted her children to have at least something of their father. It wasn't exactly a family heirloom, nor was it a hefty inheritance but it was something simple and weighed in sentimental value.

"Its okay Mark. I'll just load in in the car when I drive up." She stated and he nodded. Wearily handing the canvas to Caroline.

Yes that was right!

Her car was finally fixed and she could finally afford to pay the mechanics and auto electricians the full amount to be able to retrieve her baby.

The very first thing she did was took a drive. Where to? Didn't matter. All she knew was that this was what she missed.. Having her car, having the freedom of driving herself wherever the heck she wanted to go. Having this independence was sorely missed and she was never going to take that for granted again.

"Er.. What's happening?" Kol frowned as he entered her living room.

"I'm moving out." Caroline stated firmly. She knew there was nothing they could say to persuade her to stay. To hold up this charade of waiting around until Klaus came to his senses.

But in some weird way it also terrified her. Frightened her to a point where it actually made her nervous that her friends were no longer going to be around telling her to give Klaus a chance, because it seemed they had given up too.

Was it because she had gotten so use to it? Hearing he could be redeemed?

Did she believe it?

No.

Did she want him back?

She wasn't quite sure.

Did she love him?

Yes.

And that would always be the one thing holding her back.

Her stupid loved for him.

For once she actually wished that her head and her heart came into unison. When the one warned her away from him, the other just wanted him to take her in his arms again.

"I can see that.. But why now? I thought-"

"I don't want to wait till the end of the month. I'm moving out today." She stated

"Caroline.."

"Will you drive me up? My car is outside. Its only two more trips there and back." She dismissed whatever protest he was going to form

"Yeah sure." He sighed going for another box

"Leave it. We'll come back for those after the first unload."

* * *

><p>Oh god his hurt like hell.<p>

And the ruffling and shoving of furniture wasn't helping either..

Wait.. What?

Klaus's bloodshot eyes popped open as he tried to make sense of the re-decoration taking place in his house in the wee hours of the morning.

What in the world was Caroline up to?

As the morning sunlight found its way through a crack in the dark curtains of his bedroom, he groaned shoving himself up

The voices outside his room had softened.

He stumbled out the bedroom into his living room that was almost bare.

Gone were the couches.

Gone were the books in the shelves, the photo frames on the walls, the scented candles that adorned their coffee table.

Even the silk curtains he hated so much

Trying to make sense of what the hell was going on in his own home he scurried further down the passage only to find large brown boxes taped up tight all along the walls.

Labeled '**Kitchen**' '**Bedroom**' and '**Bathroom**' respectively.

This had Caroline written all over it. Which only meant one thing...

Was she finally moving out?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?"

"Kol. Just say it.. You don't like it." Caroline sighed cutting a box open.

"No no.. I never said that." He frowned taking a long look around the new house, or rather new apartment.

"You didn't have to." Caroline smiled a tight smile rolling her eyes at him.

_These Mikealsons.._

"Its just.. Don't you think its rather.. On the **small** side?"

"Well yeah its small.. But there's a room for me and the babies and its the best I could do right now." She sighed

"You know that's not what I meant Caroline. I'm not questioning your capabilities to provide.. I'm just worrying about you. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Of course you are." She laughed.

But even in her laughter there was something missing. She never seemed to be truly happy, she just seemed to be passing time while she waited for something else, or someone rather..

Sure the two bedroom one bathroom apartment with a small'ish kitchen in the French Quarter was rather.. **small**.

But in her current situation she wasn't going to be picky. A house was a house and at the end of the day it would be the home she would raise her children in.

"Right. So what's next?" Kol asked after loading the last two boxes from the car and stacking them onto the quaint kitchen table.

"We have to go back for the last few boxes." Caroline stated grabbing the keys

"I'll drive." Kol smirked taking them from her

"I'm pregnant not invalid you know." She scoffed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus rummaged around what was left of the groceries in the kitchen and finally decided on a half empty carton of orange juice.

The ideal cure for the worst possible hangover he currently experienced would obviously be bacon grease, but the lack of groceries had since minimized his options to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or some left over slice of pizza. None seemed more appealing.

Come to think of it, he could not for the life of him remember the last time he had gone grocery shopping let alone cooked a meal.

There were no glasses in sight so he didn't mind drinking straight from the box. It's not as if there would be anyone around to yell at him for drinking straight from the carton

He wished the pain in his head would seize.. Maybe then he could deal with the other numbing pain that he felt in his chest.. or rather the void that seemed the more he denied, the bigger the whole became.

He had yet to see her..

He didn't know if he was **allowed** to.

Caroline was packing up her things and leaving

leaving the life they had

leaving the home they shared

leaving him.

He didn't know if it were something he could just idly stand by and watch.

The shrilling ring of the land line brought him out of his depressing thoughts as he sauntered over to the receiver.

**'Incoming Call: Enzo'**

There was no way in hell Klaus was going to answer that.

Pssh

'_Hi you've reached Caroline and Klaus, we're not able to take your call right now.. So please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you_. **Beeeeeeeep**'

Funnily enough she hadn't changed the answering machine.

He would leave it as is. It wasn't Caroline in the flesh, but it would be good having her voice around the house so that it didn't feel as empty as it now did, and he didn't even mean that in a literal sense

"Hi gorgeous..Where are you ? Pick up the phone. The wedding date has finally been fixed. Maggie says meeting you yesterday was like finding an old friend. I want to hear what you thought of her..If you don't like her, then tell me now. Our wedding's in a week. Call me back. Bye" Enzo's voice boomed through the phone

With every passing sentence of Enzo, Klaus became more pale.

"Enzo and.." Klaus muttered lowly

"Enzo and Maggie.."

"Bloody hell! Enzo and Maggie!" Klaus stated loudly. Realization finally staring at him right in the face.

Caroline and Enzo are **not** getting married.

Enzo was marrying some girl named Maggie.

And that day at the jewelers? Caroline must have been helping with the planning of the wedding; that has to be the only explanation.

Christ. How could he have been this dumb, this long?

The news gave him a new sense of **hope**. A new reason to fight for her, for his family..

All was not lost. No sir.

A quick shower and a fresh change of clothes and he would be ready to face anything that the day brought until he had his Caroline back.

Closing his bedroom door behind him he dropped the carton of juice onto the ground as his face paled and this time, for a different reason entirely

...

...

...

...

There.. On his bed laid a woman. A woman in her underwear.. On his bed. In his bedroom

**What.**

**Who.**

**How.**

"Morning.." She said.

* * *

><p>"Who.. what..who..what.. Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here?!" Klaus shrieked<p>

He was totally if not completely freaked out

He could not, for the life of him remember what happened last night or rather 'who' happened last night.

All that seemed pretty clear as the daylight that poured through his windows was that he had an incredibly lousy headache, he was possibly hungover and there was a half naked woman in his bed

"That's really nice." She scoffed "I'm Stella. We met at the bar last night" She stated rolling her eyes as she shrugged off the bed

Dread washed over him

No.

No. He could not have done this to Caroline

Especially now. He couldn't believe his incredibly bad timing.

Klaus watched n despair as Stella looked around the room for her clothing and shot him an annoying look of disapproval over her shoulder.

He was thinking about his future

His future with Caroline and right now he could not give a flying fuck who the hell Stella was or all the other Stella's in the world, so he made a spur of the moment decision.

"Okay you have to leave. **Now**."

"What? Get me some coffee first!"

"To hell with your coff- Look you have to leave. Please." He growled. He knew Caroline wasn't home which was good for now, but he also knew she would be back for the rest of her things at any given moment which gave him an escape window of like.. none.

"Why?" She pouted whining. Clearly Stella had a nasty case of the hangover as well and he really wanted her to leave so maybe yelling was not the best option right now.

She rolled her eyes at Klaus clearly non the less interested in anything he had to say at all.

"Because.." Oh damn Klaus now of all times you're running out of ideas for an excuse. This damn headache wasn't helping him either.

"Because my room mate will kill me. And you. She will kill us both! She's crazy. So put your clothes on quick.. and hurry."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes?"

"Good morning Miss Forbes, this is Dr Richmond calling from Tulane medical lab"

"Oh hi.." Dread overcame Caroline the moment she heard who had called

Witnessing the entire scene unfold before him, Kol scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he alternated between driving them back home and looking at Caroline on the phone. She had suddenly gone pale as a ghost and her hand was slightly trembling.

"What is it?" Kol asked in a hushed voice

Unable to respond to Kol because she herself had no clue as to what exactly was going on. It clued her in that the man was calling from Tulane and that must have been with regards to the test results of the blood disorder, not that she figured there would be any progress since they couldn't get a sample from Klaus.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline asked wearily

There had to be a reason as to why Dr Richmond was calling her personally and it most cases it meant bad news right? She watched Grey's Anatomy, she knew the breakdown.

If there were nothing wrong, the results would have been sent via post or they'd have called her in.

Why didn't Enzo call her instead? He was the doctor handling her case the last time she checked.

"Miss Forbes I called to inform you that Niklaus Mikalson's reports have come in."

"Reports?" Caroline was very confused

Kol was even more confused looking at Caroline as he pulled up to the house

"Of his blood test." He stated sounding somewhat weary. The Doctor didn't know them personally and therefore questioned why she was so confused on the whole matter.

"Klaus went for a blood test?" Caroline's mouth fell to the ground at the utter surprise hit her like a ton of bricks

"Yes. Were you not aware?"

Caroline's heart would leap out of her chest at the rate it was beating at per second.

**Klaus went for a blood test? **

What?

When?

Despite the many questions as to what convinced him, the real question she should be asking is what did the results say?

Were her babies in danger?

Enzo would have called her if the results were okay. Right?

Why hadn't he called.

Or better yet, why hadn't Stefan let her know the results were back from the lab either

Oh God she feared the worst

She made a silent prayer as she clutched onto Kol's hands tightly

_Please let them be okay_

_Please let her babies be okay_

"Everything is absolutely fine Miss Forbes. There are no signs of Thalassemia."

Caroline let out a breath what felt like she'd been holding since she received the call. Tears silently rolled down her cheek as every breath she took silently shook her body.

"Enzo is a good friend of mine and he said you'd be nervous so I called you personally with the results."

"Caroline what is it, What did they say?" Kol asked. He too feared for his nephews

Caroline was crying and her body was trembling, that was never a good thing, he thought.

"Thank you doctor.. Thank you so much." She smiled blinking the tears away and she turned to give Kol a bright smile reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"You're very welcome Miss Forbes. We'll see you next week. Bye now."

She could not believe it.

Klaus had gotten the test done

Why didn't he tell her?

She knew he cared for them. He loved their babies and now she finally had the proof she'd been waiting for.

Kol who pretty much figured out the results just by her winning smile, already knew what she was up to in her head as she grinned at him

More importantly, he knew what this meant for Klaus and Caroline and he was thrilled.

* * *

><p>"There is no way in hell that i'm leaving.. not before Caroline gives birth." Rebekah stated puffing up her chest to her older brother<p>

"You sure Caroline's birth is the only thing you want to stay for? Hmm Alexanderrrr." Kat purred behind her earning a whack on the bum from Rebekah who turned bright red hoping Elijah hadn't heard that last bit.

"No one is forcing you to leave Rebekah. I'm merely filling you in on the details regarding the family meeting which **you** insisted I tell you." Elijah sighed. He was a having quite a shitty day indeed. Not only did he have to deal with Mikeal and Esther being here, but not one.. but two temper tantrums from both his wife and Rebekah regarding the whole 'leaving to London' debacle.

"Emily was just born for Pete's sake. What kind of grandfather is he.." Kat scoffed

"He was not nor will he ever be father material let alone grandfather material." Rebekah added

In all honesty, he was done with his parents. Looking back at his childhood.. was that something he really wanted to expose Emily too?

Never.

It amazed him at how having a child really changes one's perspective on things. Even things he swore he would always try to see the best in; His parents. But there is only so much you can take and Mikeal was not going to be one of those things any longer.

Mikeal was absent for most of his childhood life; even as the oldest. Not in the sense that he ran away, but rather absent in that he was unable to show emotion and could not initiate contact with him or his siblings. Hell, even Finn and he was the 'perfect child'.

The only glimpses of Mikeal's inner thoughts to Elijah came through a few sentences uttered casually over many years. But the one who was always on his hit list no matter what.. the one who had enough hateful words from him to fill countless books was his little brother; Niklaus.

Mikeal's decades of silence to them and unkindness to Niklaus had created a gulf between Klaus and the rest of them. Something Elijah felt still existed between them preventing them from truly being a family.

"So what, do you think he'll just up and leave?" Kat wondered

"Well either that or he finds himself a hotel. He is no longer welcome in my home. Not after what he said about Niklaus. I will not have any more hatred and negativity around my daughter, no more." Elijah stated with determination as he fixed his tie in the full length mirror of their bedroom

Katerina Mikealson gazed at her husband as he studied himself in the mirror. His obsession with his appearance always having to be 'proper' whenever he wore a suit amused her.

They were only going to a small dinner at Elena's with the gang and yet he always seemed to dress impeccably as per usual.

Herself and Rebekah smirked knowingly as they waited for the inevitable question

He did not disappoint. "Do I look alright?" He asked

They grinned

"How come you're always so insecure when you look hot." Kat rolled her eyes and Rebekah ignored them as she found sexting Alexander much more appealing right now.

"Me, insecure? Never." Elijah replied sounding much more like himself rather than the broody man who's parents were giving him a constant headache.

"I merely enjoy my wife's praise." He smirked

Good lord... Will she ever get over his accent?

It had always been such a turn on.

"Hmm.." Kat regarded him quizzically "later in bed, i'll praise you till your hair stands on end."

"Only my hair?" He smirked

"And anything else you can think of." She winked

"Oh.. i'll think of something." He shot back before pulling her against him and captured her lips with his. Bot forgettingly unaware of the blonde Mikealson in the room

"Euw! Get a room." Rebekah scoffed

"We're.** in. it.**" Katherine shot back looking rather annoyed with her interruption. In fact, why was Rebekah still here?

"Well.. stop." she sounded much less stern and left so that she could get done as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"<p>

"For the last time Kol, i'm okay. I'm more than okay.. I'm great." Caroline smiled

They sat for a little while outside the house, Caroline trying to calm herself from the relief tears that took over her a second ago, she didnt want to look like a crazy when she went inside and saw Klaus.

"But this is Nik we're talking about.."

"Manipulative mother, abusive father.. and under all that anger, mistrust and cruelty; there was a goodness in him. And no matter how much i tried.. I cant pretend that it isn't there" Caroline sighed

"Okay.." Kol didn't sound convinced but knew arguing with her would get him nowhere. "Do you want me to pick you up before we drive through to Lena's?"

"Nope. You go and get Bonnie, i'll meet you guys there." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before bracing herself for the confrontation she waited 8 months for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus was just about to open his bedroom door to make sure the coast was clear when in shock he accidentally pulled the door back knocking his head with it in the process.

There behind his door stood none other than Caroline Forbes, glowing and more beautiful than ever.

She smiled shyly at him at first but frowned at his sudden surprise to see her, did he forget that she still lived here? Well technically she was moving out, but still.

"What happened?" She giggled as Klaus rubbed his head from the impact of the door

That was going to leave a mark indeed.

He had the door in his hold nearly closing it but pushing his head out through the little gap that remained almost as if to block her view from his bedroom.

"Nothing. Hi." He smiled at her

"Hi" She smiled back well it was more of a grin than anything

"Can I come in? I need to talk-"

"No!, i mean no.. This is my room.. Why don't we go to your room instead?" He startled her

"What?" Caroline was very confused. Okay Klaus was acting really really weird.

"Yes.. My room is very dirty. You want to talk? Lets talk in your room."

The weirdness soon turned to downright suspicion. The way he acted was almost as if he were hiding something she thought.

"Klau-"

_**"Klaus is that your roommate?"**_

Klaus paled staring straight at Caroline

Without a hint of an emotion on her face she pushed the door open shoving him back in the process

"Oh hi, You must be Klaus's roommate. I'm Stella and I was just leaving." She stated as she buttoned-up her blouse riding them of the view of her plump breast.

All the hope, all the expectations she had for the outcomes of coming to speak to him just flew right out the window.

How could she have been this stupid?

"Love, it's not-"

"I'd never thought I'd ever say this to you," Caroline turned to face him. She tried to act strong right now but the hurt was just too much and she really did not care how weak she seemed in front of him or **_Stella _**

"Thank you for not loving me."

"Thank you for not marrying me."

"Thank you for everything." she stuttered and allowed her tears to fall freely as she stormed out the room.

Klaus followed her out trying to explain but she refused to turn and walked right out the house.

He had not once but twice lost the love of his life.

The immense amount of guilt he felt at that point couldn't even be put into words.

"What have I done?" He muttered lowly as he lowered himself to sit on the bed.

"Oh i'll tell you what you've done" Stella scoffed pulling up her hair into a messy bun "You've done **nothing**."

"What?"

"Is this any way to treat a girl?" She frowned at him hand on her hip "You buy me drinks, get me drunk, we come back to your place and what do you do?"

"What did I do?" He frowned. He was sincerely interested since he couldn't remember much from last night

"Nothing! That's just it. Nothing. You didn't kiss me, you didn't touch me. Did I come here to hear your stories no-" She ranted on and on

"What stories?"

"Who's this _**Caroline**_ chick? All night you kept crying telling me how much you love Caroline." She rolled her eyes."Well if you love Caroline so much, why did you waste my time." Stella added

"I- I didn't do anything..?" Klaus muttered lowly. Realization slowly but surely edging it's way in

"Not to me you didn't." She replied

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed loudly, a wave of relief washing over him "Yes, I knew it. I didn't do anything!"

After his little happy fist pump in the air was over he frowned realizing that even though now he knew he was innocent, it didn't help his situation; for Caroline had already left.

He had to find her.

He had to explain.

Grabbing a hoodie from the closet he turned to see Stella looking at him expectantly.

"What the hell are you still doing around here? Get out of my house." Klaus scoffed

* * *

><p>"Will you hurry the hell up? Elijah's been waiting in the car for a straight hour." Katherine groaned shoving Rebekah's bedroom door open rather displeased to find that Rebekah was not ready yet. Hell, she was only standing in her underwear in heels seeming deep in thought. This would not be the first time Katherine has walked in on her in her undies only this time she was highly annoyed<p>

"Oh my god. How are you not even dressed yet?!"

"I don't have anything to wear.." She whined

"You're seriously going to say that to me now standing in a closet full of designer clothes."

"I want something that says.. elegant but at the same time incredibly slutty and available." Rebekah ran a hand through her blonde curls "In fact, i'm not all that bothered about elegant.." she added in her rich British accent

"Rebekah.." Katherine warned

"I can't help it. Alexander has seen me in all of my good ones.." Rebekah pouted "Although that Givenchy number that Elijah bought you last week.. I noticed it still had a tag on and-"

"Alexander is going to be there? Do your brothers know?" Katherine paused before she added roughly "What the hell were you even doing in my closet?"

"Oh so Care, Bonnie and Elena get free range but your not own sister-in-law?" Rebekah scoffed

Katherine sighed loudly. Her patience was running thin with these darn Mikealsons..

"Fine."

Rebekah smirked. Victory in scoring that dress and she knew for a fact Katherine would not want it back after a raunchy night of sex in it.

"You should probably give it to me you know.." She trailed off "Since Alexander's going to be there, the night'll probably end in hot raunchy steamy sex" Rebekah smirked slipping into the dress "Orgasms release endorphin's.. Endorphin's kill pain, and after the visit from Mikeal, well.."

"You honestly believe that you'll be getting any tonight after his met your brothers?" Katherine snorted

"Good luck with that"

* * *

><p>"So what have you been doing? You're way to ambitious to be wasting all this action on sick people"<p>

"Honestly, I wish I had something more interesting to tell you guys but I've just been working and studying. None stop." Stefan sighed.

All the guys and girls were over for the little dinner Elena planned, after Stefan wrote his finals and finished his practical she wanted to treat her guy. Given all the stress he'd been under and even having to deal with her sad case of the baby fever; she felt really bad.

"So how's about that double date now that me and Bonnie are official." Kol smirked causing both Stefan and Elijah to laugh

"That's two things I never thought I'd hear you say Kol.. '**Double date**' and '**official**." Elijah said

"Na ah Kol you've lost the double dating privilege when you infected my phone with sex app's." Stefan sighed taking another mouthful of beer

"Do you know what I had to go through to get that app on your phone? You could have been living the dream for the both of us since Bonnie never lets me have those apps" He sulked

"And what makes you think Elena would give her blessing?"

You know there's quite an interesting article I came across yesterday." Kol stated fingering his chin seeming deep in thought

"Let me guess.. About sex app's?"

"No Elijah," Kol sighed "You know you can be really dirty sometimes."

Elijah shook his head deciding he had enough of Kol's antics and went off to find his wife and another beer. It was the first time they left Emily with Greta and he felt really anxious all the time. He needed to find Kat so she could be anxious with him.

"So according to this article, most of the bars on the east side of New Orleans are filled with hookers.."

Stefan tried to suppress his grin so he sighed instead placing a hand on Kol's shoulder. "You know what I love about you?"

"My incredibly handsome face and charming wit?"

"The fact that you literally believe every single thing that you read." Stefan stated

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do. It's like you're nine years old."

"Dinner's ready!" Elena called out as everyone started moving towards their seats

"Roast.. Yummy!" Kol grinned

"It's weird that Care isn't here yet."

"Hmm -don't- worry-.. she's with Nik." Kol stated between mouthfuls of food

Everyone stared at him as if he had said something foreign

"What?" he frowned

Had it really been that long that the mere thought of Nik and Caroline together shocked the socks off everyone?

"Well wheres Niklaus then?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry.. If you ask me I don't think they'll be in attendance tonight.. They have a lot of** making up** to do." He stated wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Not at the dinner table Kol!"

Elijah was quite pleased with the latest turn of events and found himself in higher spirits since leaving Emily with Greta this afternoon.

He was almost certain that things would take a turn for the better. Yes, it would take sometime to mend the broken fences, but with his brother's newly found attitude towards Caroline and the children; he knew it would work out.

"So Alexander. What makes you think you're worthy of my sister.." Elijah stated getting straight down to the goods

* * *

><p>"Watch it!" Klaus yelled at an on going pedestrian as he sped down the roads of New Orleans desperately looking for a pregnant blonde<p>

Yanking his phone from the console he opted to call Kol. She had been with him this morning he was almost sure he heard them yapping about it a week before.

"You've just missed the good stuff Nik, Elijah-"

"Is Caroline with you?" Klaus interjected before Kol started with his antics.

"I thought she was with you?"

"Forget it. I'll try Katherine's." Klaus stated about to put the phone down when Kol interrupted him

"She won't be there. Everyone's here at Elena's for the dinner.. Nik whats going o-"

Ending the call rather quickly, Klaus didn't seem to have much time to explain. Nor did he express the need to explain himself to anyone besides Caroline.

"Where are you Caroline?" He sighed

After driving down Bourbon street for what seemed like the 4th time, he opted for the last resource. Unwilling but desperate; he dialed the number

"Hello?"

"Enzo? Klaus here."

"What do **you** want?"

"Is Caroline with you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Look man i know I screwed up.. I just-"

"She loves you and all you ever did was hurt her." Enzo growled

"I know I know.." Klaus sighed "Look i'm sorry.. I'm screwed up man, sometimes I get so stupid.."

"And I misjudged you as well. I'm sorry mate" Klaus added

Enzo took his time to think over Klaus's words, as if deeming them worthy enough of Caroline. He could hear the desperation in Klaus's voice and despite all that's happened, Enzo knew that Caroline still loved Klaus, even if he was an idiot.

What kind of friend would he be to stand in the way of one of his closest friend's happiness?

Enzo sighed "It's okay man, just don't ever hurt her again"

"I won't. I give you my word."

"I get it. But Caroline's not with me, I don't know where she is.."

"Then why the bloody hell are you lecturing me fo-" Klaus sighed trying to calm himself "Look its fine. Hey, and congrats for you and Maggie."

"Thanks.." Enzo smirked before he ended the call.

"See Caroline? I can be a nice man.. Where are you love," He sighed

He was getting fed up with seeing the same streets over and over and coming up with nothing. In usual cases whenever they'd argue, she'd leave to Kat's or Bonnie's. But since everyone was over at Elena's, well that didn't help his case much.

Klaus continued to drive down the busy roads of New Orleans and allowed his thoughts to consume him for the first time that day..

He had lost something.

In fact he had lost the most beautiful thing in the world.

After showing her dreams of happiness, he'd only caused her sorrow.

He was so so sorry..

He just wanted her back. Not because she needed him, he knew that she did not... But because he needed her, He was all alone without her; incomplete.

Klaus knew he could be better. He knew it.

He would be her best friend, the best husband and the best father to their babies.

And if by some miracle, his mind went in overdrive thinking about a place he knew she could be.

It was a long shot, but he was a desperate man, and if their love was as true as it was to her all this time, he'd have no doubt that he would find her there.

He took a sharp intake of breath before making an illegal U-turn.

"I'm coming Caroline.."

* * *

><p>"I'm worried Bonnie."<p>

"How'd she seem when you left her?" Bonnie frowned placing her hand on Kol's

After the phone-call Kol received at dinner, Bonnie knew that something was up so she followed him out to the balcony, away from prying ears..

"She was fine.. more than fine in fact, after the results from Nik's blood test she was thrilled. She seemed so eager to see him; I don't understand..." He sighed

"Maybe she changed her mind.. Maybe she realized that things could never be the same between them again."

"But then why would Nik be calling me looking for her, and why did he sound so frustrated.." Kol stated

"Have you tried calling Caroline?"

"Straight to voice mail..."

Bonnie could see that he was worried and Kol being well.. Kol; sometimes he worked himself up and it usually were for nothing significantly important at all. "Hey.." She cooed wrapping her arms around his waist "This is Caroline we're talking about, if you ask me she's probably back at her new place unpacking the rest of her things."

"Yeah.. you're probably right." Kol smiled. He wasn't

entirely convinced but it seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"Lets go back inside.. I was beginning to enjoy watching you and Elijah make Bekah's new boo squirm." Bonnie grinned sheepishly

"I love how my ways have rubbed off on you." Kol smirked

* * *

><p>He was right.<p>

He couldn't believe it.

There by the docks along the pier stood Caroline... a very pregnant looking Caroline.

Her back was towards him as he slowly made his way over to where she stood facing the bay.

"Caroline.."

She turned around, a little startled to see him there to be honest "How'd you find me?" She muttered

Klaus died a thousand deaths just by how defeated she sounded, how much she was crying. It was never something he could bare.

"A hunch.. I brought you here once remember?" He responded sounding hesitant. He was sure she was in no state of mind for a trip down memory lane. Because said trip was mostly filled with pain and heartache.. mostly his fault too.

"**Leave.**" Her words stung as painfully as her glare.

"Please Caroline, just hear me out.." He sounded tired, destitute even.

Her eyes were brimming and already swollen to a point where she didn't even know if she had any tears left to cry. She didn't speak.. What could she have possibly said in that moment that she had already been saying for the past 8 months?

Klaus looked at her, her face etched in grief and exhaustion to the point where she just gave up in trying to get him to leave, because she knew he would not.

No words, no apology and no act of valor could make up for the past 8 months, that's what he knew at most.

She looked at him expectantly as he struggled to find the right words.

"I'm no good at this alright? I don't know how to explain what I feel because you terrify me to a point that I can't think straight. The only thing that scares me more than the thought of being with you is the thought of being without you." He sighed

"Why?"

"Because you could hurt me so easily.. Because I can't imagine you ever feeling something this huge for me." He cupped her face in his trembling hands and stared into her eyes, willing her to understand, because he could not.. would not be able to bear loosing her again.

"What you saw this morning.. love I swear to you, nothing happened. I wouldnt touch her because she wasnt you.

"I want you so much. I'll take what you give, if you'll just let me be a part of your lives." He sighed

Caroline clutched the front of his shirt as if she wanted to shake him, but clung instead.

"I love you so much that it's eating me up inside.. I've been dying of love for you for months. Do you have any idea what it's been like, feeling this way, wanting you so desperately and having to live with the fact that you wanted nothing to do with me at all?" The words and the tears were like knives to his heart. He gathered her in his arms, cradling her head on his shoulder

"I love you so much I hate you, everyday you've hurt me more than anyone ever has." She added softly

"I'm so sorry Caroline. Don't cry sweetheart.." He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and her chin. "Forgive me.."

Caroline could not respond let alone from a coherent thought

"Hate me all you want but please.. Don't stop loving me." Klaus stated in a broken voice before his mouth settled over hers and he poured everything he had into the kiss. Praying for forgiveness, praying that she'd love him enough to forgive him

"Is it too late?" He pulled back breathlessly

She shook her head. " I don't know." she answered truthfully "Maybe.. It's just not that easy."

His eyes stayed on hers and for the first time in all of this she could really see his pain, the desperation behind his eyes.

She felt a stab of frustration. As if all the pent up anger and hurt had been building up to this mere moment. Caroline pushed away from his warm embrace, she felt the need for space was vital since she couldn't think straight with his arms wrapped around her.

"It's about you and what you've done. For God's sake Klaus, don't you understand that? Don't you have any sense of how much you've hurt me.. what I've been through these past 8 months? I can't just pretend none of it happened. We can just go back to the way we were before almost as if we pretended that there were a time when you didn't want them.. you didn't want **us**." She stated

"It doesn't come all right again just because you decided otherwise.. You've done a lot of harm Klaus, not only to me and your family, but to our relationship. And frankly, I don't know if it can be repaired."

He looked almost as though he'd been struck, though he surely couldn't have imagined she'd responded any other way.

"I understand how you feel" He started " And I only wish I could explain what happened, why I did what I did. So we could at least try to work things out." Klaus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I've spent a lot of time thinking these last few weeks.. asking myself questions, trying to find answers but all I can tell you is this; It was like an aberration, a compulsion, a need to break out.. not just from you and the babies, but from everything. Maybe it all stemmed from my dark childhood.. The guilt and impotence I felt over Henrik's death." He swallowed

"I hated myself for that. You know I did- no listen please.." He said as she started to turn away.

"I know how weak that all sounds and that it doesn't even begin to excuse what I did.. what the hell else was going on in my head.. I don't know Caroline. I was afraid I'd fail you and the children. I was afraid that I'd turn into Mikeal.." He sighed

"But I know now that it will never happen." He stated firmly

"I would never do to my children what was done to me." He added subconsciously placing a hand on her swollen bump

"Why are you doing this Nik.." She sounded hopeless

And he knew he was slowly breaking through.. He knew she loved him and maybe not now but in time she could forgive him.. For the first time in what felt like forever, she called him Nik.

"Because 10 years from now, when I wake up all alone and ask myself; why I didn't give Nik and Caroline a chance, I'll have only one answer.. That i'm the biggest idiot in the world. And I don't want to be the biggest idiot in the world." He sighed

"I love you Caroline, not because of who you are.. but who i am when i'm with you." He smiled faintly "People can change Caroline. We're living proof of that.." He added

"You'd never pictured yourself having a baby and now you do. I never wanted to get married and now.." He trailed off pulling a velvet box from his back pocket and readied himself on one knee in front of her

She gasped blinking her tears away to make way for new ones

"Caroline. I love you so so much. Please say you'll marry me."

She gasped

"I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me.." He started

"Nik"

"But if you cant right now, then I plan on spending the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Nik!"

"What?"

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay? <strong>

**I love your follows/favs and reviews **

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22: Me and You plus Two

**Chapter 22: Me and You plus Two**

**AN: Not an expert when it comes to all this medical mumbo jumbo and please keep in mind that my only source was the internet. I hope i captured it as accurately and on-point as possible for you guys.. On with the story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Klaus threw open the doors of St. Charles Parish and carried Caroline in.<p>

"Come on, a chair for her, woman!" He poked at the nurse's arm. "Can't you see that she's about to give birth?"

"Calm down, Klaus." Caroline seized his hand. "I'm fine, sorry," she said to the nurse, who was looking at them with an appalled expression.

"Your water broke," Klaus said. "Caroline.. Now is not the time to be calm! I will not endanger the lives of our children." He proclaimed glaring at the nurses until one eventually came over with a wheelchair helping Caroline to sit.

Oh, so now he cares about the well-being of his children?

Caroline smiled apologetically at the nurse, who had folded her hands on her ample chest as she glared at Klaus.

"Please forgive him. This is our first pregnancy." She muttered lowly.

"I can see that," the nurse said, eyeing Klaus from head to toe. "Has your water broken?" She asked Caroline

"Yes, half an hour ago. And I'm timing my contractions." Caroline dug out her watch. "So far I've had one, twenty-six minutes ago." Her compulsive disorder always kicking in at the most inopportune times.

The nurse snorted at her comment and veered around the reception. "In that case you have no reason to run around like a headless chicken, Mrs...?"

"She's a month too early. I'd say that's **more** than enough of a reason to run around like a headless chicken." Klaus said and slammed the bag on the counter.

"Could you please get Dr Lorenzo.." Caroline muttered before Klaus killed this poor lady.

And as if by some miracle, Enzo accompanied by another doctor came into the foyer right on cue.

"I'm telling you mate, there is nothing worse than dealing with a surprise hernia incident in the OR." Enzo snickered but then frowned as he followed his companion's gaze

"Caroline what happened?." Enzo edged closer

"My water broke, I've been having contractions.."

"Its an entire month too early" Klaus growled fuming with anger. Why was everyone just standing around doing nothing, while Caroline just sat in a wheelchair possibly en-risking the lives of their children all the more instead of being whisked off to a room or something.

"Its quite normal in terms of twins Klaus. Relax. Nurse, get her to the operating theater please." Enzo called back to the full-figured elderly woman who scowled at Klaus.

"Right away Doctor." The nurse raised her black, bushy eyebrows and took out a pen and handed Klaus a clipboard "Fill in this form, please."

"Form? Are you bloody insane she's about to give birth!" he practically screamed at the nurse, causing her to flinch and touch her ears subtly.

Lately, loud noises had been incredibly piercing to Caroline as well. She felt a flutter in her belly and rubbed the round mass, easing her own unborn children. Clearly the babies didn't like the noise either.. That or it was just the labor pains.

"That's alright Jackie, I'll see to that in a bit. For now let's get them to the theater." Enzo intervened before Klaus tore her head off. She was only doing her job after all. But Klaus was stressed and given the situation, and Enzo completely understood.

"Theater? Am I having a C-section?" Caroline asked. She knew it was a possibility the minute she found out she was having twins. Enzo had always made sure she was well-informed about all the types of procedures that could occur given her condition. Although there was always something about having a normal birth that she found so uniquely appealing, the most important thing however was getting her children out in the most safest way Enzo deemed possible.

"Its more safer to have the delivery done there, just in case Caroline." Enzo assured her and pushing her wheelchair further down the corridor. Klaus following behind closely.

"Klaus, could you call Stefan." Enzo turned and he nodded fumbling with his jeans pocket until he yanked the phone out to call Stefan.

"His not on call tonight Doctor.." The nurse frowned in confusion

"Trust me, he'd want to be here for this."

**XXXXXXXX**

In a record couple of minutes, Caroline was draped in a hospital gown, perched up on a bed with Klaus in scrubs at her side. Lots of people in lab coats furrowed around the room preparing everything along with a few nurses, while Enzo briefed the almost parents on what was to follow

"And though baby product commercials are packed with emotional images of parents lovingly cradling their newborns minutes after birth, your reality may be a far cry from that." Enzo smiled earnestly.

"Your babies may be shown to you for just a few seconds and then they'll have to be taken to the NICU to make sure that they're okay. I need to make sure you understand and are prepared for that. Given that you're already 33 weeks, the twins might even spend a little time on NICU. After their check-ups I'll let you know asap." He urged

"I knew it was a possibility Enzo so I- ah! C-c-contraction.." Caroline seethed grabbing onto Klaus as sudden pain made her knees buckle.

"Breathe..Breathe through it Caroline."

_Why does everyone say that, if breathing worked she wouldn't be in any fucking PAIN!_

Enzo checked his watch

"8:30 pm" Enzo stated timing her contractions while another doctor hooked her up to an IV.

Enzo peered down to check Caroline's dilation.

"You're about 2 cm. So you're looking at about 20 more hours of labor."

"20 hours? I've been in labor for 8 hours. Why is my labor going so slow" Caroline whined

"Well its quite normal given that there are two babies so-"

"The labor tends to be much slower because the uterus might be over stretched so it doesn't contract efficiently." Stefan added before Enzo could as he entered the room

"Stefan!" Caroline breathed in relief

"What happened?" He frowned leaning to kiss her forehead

"I don't know.. It just got too much and I- I- I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them." Caroline stuttered

"We won't let anything happen to them." He stated and then turned to Klaus who held the same grief struck expression "Your family's in the waiting room."

"All of them?"

* * *

><p>There are two types of waiting...<p>

There's the waiting you do for something you know is coming sooner or later- like waiting for the 6:28 train, or the bus or a party where a certain handsome guy might be.

But then there's the waiting for something you don't know is coming. You don't even know what it is exactly, but you're hoping for it. You're imagining it and living your life for it. That's the kind of waiting that makes a fist in your heart...

"This is insane! Why won't anyone tell us anything?!"

"Well maybe because you're acting like a homicidal loony-bin Rebekah." Bonnie sighed

"Stefan said he'll let as know as soon as he can." Elena added

The waiting room was eerily chilly and smelt of detergents. The chairs were suitable, but not nearly as comfortable to sleep in. And given that they've been here for about two hours already, it was something Kol and the rest of the gang seriously considered doing.

"I hope they're doing okay.. I can't help but feel so fucking helpless sitting here while Care's in there." Kat sighed

"They will be fine.. -they have to be." Elijah stated but even his voice wavered giving away his anxiety to the whole situation.

"That's it. I'm going to look for Stefan." Kol sighed pulling Bonnie along with him.

* * *

><p>It was a fascinating thing; birth.<p>

A new human being traveling from the quiet darkness inside a hardworking woman out into the world of light and first breath.

Klaus had never seen a woman give birth so he was rather in the dark when it came to these sort of things, but when he saw the nurse strapping some sort of belt looking monitor type of thing around Caroline's abdomen he feared there was something wrong with the babies.

"Don't worry.. Its just a fetal heart monitor. With this we can asses your babies heartbeats and the intensity and frequency of Caroline's contractions." Stefan explained

Klaus nodded gulping down as he edged closer to her. He didn't get to finish what they had started on the docks earlier.

He couldn't bare asking her now given all the pain she was enduring, but he wanted her to understand that marrying her was not for the sake of the children, on the contrary he wanted to marry her because he loved her and never wanted to be without her ever again.

He wants to be a husband to her before he can be a father to their children. He wants her to know that from now on he was going to be a constant in their lives no matter what. He wanted her forgiveness for the last past months.

"Caroline about what happened earlier. Will you-"

"Ahhhh.." Caroline winced out in pain

"Okay. Later." Klaus winced as she grabbed his hand nearly squeezing the life out of it.

The nurse took her blood pressure and tells her she will be giving her an epidural in a few minutes.

First she wants to do a weight check.

_133 pounds_.

"Why did you lose weight Caroline?" Klaus is right there with them. He is starting to get on her nerves already.

"I don't know Klaus, maybe because about two pounds of water just came out of me earlier" Caroline barked

"Mr. Mikealson, a lot of women actually lose weight their last week. Not unusual. Plus Caroline is petite and she just didn't have much more room since there are two babies after all."

"She's not in her last week." Klaus muttered lowly. This nurse was really annoying the shit out of him.

Caroline frowned, mentally sending him a message to not be such a jerk. She needed this lady to like them since she was going to be looking into her lady junk for the next couple of hours

Klaus remained passive at her side as the nurse asked Caroline some pretty standard questions.

"Ms Forbes I'm going to give you a steroid shot now, don't worry its just a precaution since the babies are premature."

"Shouldn't Enzo be doing that?"

"Its fine Klaus. Its to help the babies lungs develop a bit faster so they can breath on their own. Given the early labor, its difficult to pinpoint the risks." Enzo reassures them as he once again enters the room.

After Klaus had studied the monitor and the blips on the graph, he sits down next to Caroline and takes his phone out, probably to text Elijah and Rebekah. He gets up and looks at the monitor again then sits back down, then gets up a few seconds later and looks out the window. He repeats this cycle several times before Caroline snaps.

"Klaus! can you please sit still, you're driving me crazy." He sits down and smiles apologetically

Caroline's back hurts so bad that she's cried a few times.. and that's saying something since she does have a high tolerance for pain. Of course when she cries, Klaus gets freaked out or upset and tends to take it out on the poor staff that's just trying their best to wait it out, so she tries to hold it in.

A little after 1, Caroline remembers that Klaus never had breakfast let alone lunch. But being a hot mess and a bit clingy, she doesn't want him to leave her.

Sure they still had plenty of issues that weren't near to becoming reconciliated and even though she knew in her mind that she could not forgive him, she loved him and wanted him by her side right now.

No matter how much she hated him for doing what he did, she wanted him to be here and experience this moment of bringing their children into the world.

It was what he needed, what he was entitled to witness as the father.

"Klaus, send someone out to get you lunch." She peered

"You can't eat anything, I'm not about to eat in front of you." Klaus frowned

"That is ridiculous. If you don't eat I am going to be really mad at you." Caroline gave him a dirty look and he sighed in defeat knowing that he could not argue any further with her. Besides, he already was on thin ice with this morning's events.

Thirty minutes later there is a knock on the door and Klaus gets up to get it and comes back with a delicious smelling warm veggie sub and large lemonade from the Deli.

It has Rebekah written all over it but no family were allowed to enter the room just yet.

The delicious smell wafts through the air making Caroline's mouth water, instead she could only chew on a few ice chips watching him devour his sandwich.

"Are you still mad at me?" Klaus swallowed

"Yes"

"Why? You need to give me some idea as to what I did to upset you.. I've already told you that nothing happened this morning Caroline."

"I know!" She growled

"Then why are you still upset?"

"Seriously? You did this." She points to her bump.

"You did this Klaus and you get to sit there eating, reading and looking sexy and hot while I sit here trying to deliver not one but two babies out of my vagina. I am in pain while you are all hunky dory. Does that give you some idea?" She barked as she chewed rather harshly on some more ice chips.

After Caroline calmed down a bit, Stefan reemerged to check how far dilated she was. Just her luck. Not one, but three people had their gloved hands inside her today. She felt really weird.

Stefan feels around and has a frown on his face.

He smiles politely and tells Caroline and Klaus that he will be right back.

Five minutes later Enzo comes in with Stefan and puts gloves on.

Now she knows something is wrong.

* * *

><p>"So Rebekah gets to go in, but I don't?"<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but its family only." The nurse stated

"I am family. I'm the brother" Kol frowned

The nurse frowns turning to Bonnie wondering who she was if he was the uncle.

"Well I'm screwing the brother so I guess that makes me family too" she states

Kol smirks at her in admiration. A few of his ways had clearly rubbed off on her.

"Miss Mikealson, was only allowed through for a moment to bring Mr Mikealson some food. She is not however in the delivery room. No family is allowed inside."

"Well you cannot expect us to sit in that dastard waiting room without so much as an inkling of news!"

"Sir-"

"My nephews are being born prematurely. And i don't have to be a bloody medical expert to know what that could mean for both Caroline and the babies. So-"

"How're they doing?" Bonnie interrupted Kol as she saw Rebekah wearily as she came out into the passage

"She's not fully dilated yet so its too early to say I'm afraid, although that's all Nik would tell me." Rebekah sighed.

Bonnie knew the high regard the Mikealson's held when it came to family. She also knew the lengths that they would go through to defend and protect one another, come hell or high water, so the emotional torment that each one of them possessed.. the fear fro Caroline and the well-being of her children was slowly but surely taking its toll on them.

Rebekah looked like she was lost in her own world, pale and some what out of it.

Kol, well she had never seen Kol this angry before.. and it wasn't something she liked seeing especially when there was nothing she could do to make him feel better.

Kol sighed running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He felt so guilty for leaving Caroline this morning. He shouldn't have, or else she wouldn't have been in this situation.

She wouldn't have gone to see Niklaus alone, she wouldn't have gotten herself over excited or had to deal with the grief or rejection on her own, perhaps by being with her that morning he could have prevented that from happening.. prevented the twins from coming early.

It wasn't his fault, but it didn't make him feel any better knowing that there was something that he could have done to prevent this from happening.

"Let's go get some food. I'm sure we'll be the first to know if anything happens?" Bonnie asked the nurse, bringing everyone out of their internal revere.

"Yes. Of course." The nurse smiled tight-lipped

"Come on.." Bonnie clung to Kol's side nudging him forward as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p>With one hand inside of Caroline and the other on her bump, Enzo presses down, pushes away and then removes his gloves. He nods to Stefan who then slowly edges towards her on the side of the bed.<p>

"What is it Stefan? What's happened?" Caroline barked. She was in no position, mood or place to have anything sugar-coated.

"Caroline...the first baby has turned around and he is now posterior which means he is facing the wrong direction."

"Oh no." Caroline started to panic

"How did this happen." Klaus frowned. He was more upset that it took them a great couple of hours to come to this conclusion.

"This can happen for several reasons. The first is that your contractions aren't strong enough to help the baby get into position and the second is the pelvic bones just aren't shaped properly for the baby's head to get through the canal easily. This makes for really painful back labor and a longer more tiring labor. So we have options. The first is to position you so he turns on his own, but given the intensity of the situation, I don't want to risk putting you or the babies under distress. So a c-section is our best bet."

Hearing that the babies could be in distress did not sit well with Caroline. Although still strapped to the fetal heart monitor, she could hear the little thump thump of their beating hearts which soothed her to some extent. It was a constant reminder that they were still okay.

"Just do whatever you need to do Enzo." Caroline nodded weakly

"Page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a c-section."

"Yes doctor."

"Klaus, you need to scrub up.." Stefan added

"Is that really necessary? I don't want him to leave yet." Caroline spoke in a small voice that made Klaus's heart melt like warm butter.

Despite the innocence behind her statement, he knew for a fact that she was but only a little vulnerable and scared so she sought out his presence beside her. But that didn't mean that he was out of the dog box; far beyond it actually.

"Very necessary.. We can't risk Caroline or the babies getting any infection. In this case it's much more delicate given the prematurity of the situation."

"I wanted to see them come out.." Caroline whimpers bringing him out of his revere

"You will. You'll be awake during the c-section Care, don't worry." Stefan assures her while they start the final prepping for the cesarean.

"Okay."

"Its a good thing we're already in the theater. It saves us a trip." Enzo smiled

After scrubbing up, he walked back to the theater as fast as he could. He didn't think they would wait for him, but he didn't want to miss a single moment

As soon as he walks into the room, Klaus takes Caroline's hand which is strapped down to the table. He figured so she can't get her hand in the way of the surgery.

"I'm frightened." She whispers and Klaus lean down to kiss her forehead.

Everything was happening so fast.

Women were specifically sculptured to bare children, raise them, nurture and love them. A maternal instinct no matter how insignificant, could be as powerful as ever. In spite of all this Caroline couldn't bear the thought of going through this labor without Klaus..even in her most vulnerable state she still clung to him like she couldn't do this on her own.

"No love, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. You're strong Caroline, you have to be strong for our children." He spoke in a voice trying to convince himself more than her.

Klaus is scared shitless but hope it doesn't show. Telling Caroline to be strong wasn't nearly enough, he would have to show her that he was going to be strong with her.

"What is it?" Caroline sees through him. She always has.

Klaus can't let her know what is going on. She is already scared.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Sweetheart you're just anxious."

"Caroline, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural and then we can proceed." Stefan's voice sounds out, but she can't exactly see him from her position on the bed

Klaus's hand is suddenly in a choke-hold as Caroline begins to squeeze the life out of it.

"She's having another contraction." He announces.

Looking around Klaus sees about five people assisting. There is carriers and what looks like a warmer waiting for the babies

Klaus noticed two nurses and the pediatrician, Dr. Kay also on standby and his truly amazed at how much people could fit into this room

"Can you feel this Caroline?" Enzo asks.

They have set up a half screen over Caroline's belly so she can't really see what is going on.

"I can't feel anything."

"Good, let's go." Enzo announces as he readies himself and his team for the c-section

What feels like hours is but only minutes and although awake, Caroline is really annoyed that she cannot see a damn thing. _So much for being awake for this pssh_

Klaus can tell Stefan and Enzo are working over Caroline's stomach but he can't see anything as he remains by her side. He isn't exactly sure he wants to see anything given his incredibly low tolerance for blood and well other bodily fluid and organs. Just the thought alone of Enzo and Stefan opening up Caroline's stomach makes him feel queasy and slightly light-headed

"Klaus. If you faint, I will kill you." Caroline groans tightening her hold on him having noticed his obvious discomfort. Which by the way, is totally infuriating since well she was the one being opened up here!

"You're doing well, Caroline." Enzo states bringing the two of them out of there silent stare down

Klaus is sweating and more scared than he has ever been in his life. And it is this fear that overpowers any discomforts he has about this current procedure. He couldn't even begin to think about what he would do if something happened to Caroline or the babies.

He felt like he might faint, but is slowly brought out of it when he looks down at Caroline who looks as if she is about to burst into tears

"Oh Caroline, I love you so much." He looks down at her and can't control his voice as he chokes out the words.

She has not forgiven him and to be honest, he wasn't sure that she could. No one knows the torment she'd been through better than him. He had to live with it for the past eight months adding onto his guilt as he went.

There was so much to apologize for, so much to talk about.. but the future seemed unclear. At this point he would be grateful for even having been part of a small piece of their lives if that is all she was willing to give.

Caroline says nothing but stares at him blankly.

What a situation she was in.. Loving the man who had hurt her.

It confused her as to how much she craved his presence beside her when she couldn't even bring herself to forgive him. To say yes to him.

Out of all the things she was most certain of, forgiving Klaus was not one of them.

After what feels like forever Klaus stands up to peak over the screen.

He sees a head and the excitement just becomes too much

His heart felt overjoyed on the verge on bursting with pride and happiness resulting in a face splitting grin

"What's happening?"

Klaus looks down at Caroline and smiles. But quickly looks back as they lift his beautiful little baby into the world before his quickly surrounded by the NCIU team on standby

He watches closely as they suction his mouth and nose and then he cries. He is crying and it is the most beautiful sound Klaus has ever heard.

"You have a boy, Mr Mikealson." The nurse smiles

Klaus looks down with tears in his eyes to Caroline who is already crying.

A boy.. he has a son. A perfect little baby that him and Caroline made together.

Nothing needed to be said but the love and warmth they both felt at that moment was more than enough.

"One out, one to go." Enzo's words quickly snapped the newly parents out of their haze.

Although she was mostly numb from the chest down, the relief Caroline feels once the second baby is out is instantaneous.

She was breathing deeply trying to keep her crying at bay when Stefan congratulates her yet again.

Enzo announces that they have another baby; a daughter, and holds her up to let them get a quick glance before she's surrounded by the NICU team as well.

A son and a daughter, what a blessing to have one of each.

Soon enough the NCIU team are shouting to each other reeling her out of her family hazed thoughts, but Caroline nor Klaus could understand a word they are saying.

With her body completely numb from the chest down, Caroline pushes her neck back edging the pillow further up on the bed to see what's going on

Caroline doesn't understand all this medical mumbo jumbo acronyms they are saying, but the frustration soon dies down when suddenly she realizes that she had not heard her daughter cry yet.

Panic induced hysteria sets in.

"Why isn't she crying?" Caroline asks

No one answers.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't she crying Stefan!"<p>

Stefan and Enzo look at Caroline sympathetically as the tears begin to stream down her face.

"Her lungs aren't fully developed yet so she has trouble breathing Caroline, The NCIU are working with her right now don't worry." Enzo tries to reassure her as best he could, but even he wasn't sure from this point on.

Caroline is sobbing into Klaus's arms as they watch the team followed by Enzo rush out of the room wheeling their twins away in an incubator.

"What if she needs me.. They won't know who I am.." Caroline croaked

"Forbes look at me." Stefan says "They've been inside you for 8 months, they knows your voice, don't you worry about that, now your daughter needs you to stay strong. She's a fighter like you. Please Care." He urges her

"I- I- I can't Stefan.. She needs me- I can't.." She heaves out

"It's all- all my fault!"

Caroline starts to hyperventilate and before Stefan can snap her out of it, her body starts convulsing and shaking violently.

"Caroline?!"

"Nurse!"

"Blood pressure is at 135 over 85 Doctor."

"Caroline can you hear you me?" Stefan looms over her body as he shines a light into her eyes

"What's happening to her?!" Klaus shrieked

"She's having a seizure" Stefan stated as he continues to fuss over her while Klaus holds her hand firmly trying to ease her

"What the bloody hell Stefan?!" Klaus asked incredulous as he watches Stefan maneuver Caroline's arms around

"I need to make sure she isn't having a stroke Klaus! Her blood pressure has sky-rocketed."

She tried to lift her arms, but her body was not responding. Her mind was not responding. All she could think about was her babies. Her daughter that was in NICU fighting for her life.

Her babies who she had not yet got to hold in her arms.

Her violent shakes begin to simmer down into winces as she manages to turn her head to her side

"Klaus.. Don't leave them. Promise me," Caroline muttered before she passed out completely.

"Caroline?! Stefan do something!"

After checking her pulse to find that it was weak but steady, he was relieved to a certain extent. But the seizure surely wasn't a good sign.

Where the fuck was Enzo?! He started to panic. The fact that Caroline was a close friend only made it worse.

He managed to set aside his anxiety, and reeled in back to a safe equilibrium forcing himself to think about this situation logically without his emotions clouding his judgement.

Caroline had just given birth.. her high blood pressure caused hypertension leading to an abnormality. She had what looked to be seizure and that could only mean one thing. "Eclampsia.." He muttered

"What?!" Klaus asked in a tear streaked demeanor looming over Caroline's unconscious body.

"Nurse! I need 10ccs of hydralazine. Now." Stefan exclaims and the nurse nods before hurrying out the door.

"What happened to her?"

"Page Enzo now!" Stefan says before inserting a syringe into her arm

"Caroline. Wake up please.. You can't leave me, sweetheart you can't." Klaus broke down as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Without you.. I don't think I'll be able to survive the love I have for my own children."

* * *

><p>Twenty-six hours, 20 minutes and 10 seconds.<p>

That's how long the entire clan had been cooped up in the waiting room.

So far, they had been informed that Caroline was having a C-section but that was pretty much it. It wasn't much of a leap given it was a premature birth so naturally they were not panicking.

"Stefan.." Elena gasped as she saw him enter the room. The entire gang standing up upon his arrival.

The moment he'd entered Elena frowned seeing his troubled face. "What happened?"

"Its Caroline.. She had a seizure and passed out. The baby-" Stefan trailed off trying to compose himself. "The one baby had trouble breathing, they're both in NICU now being treated."

"Oh my god." Kat cried out as the flush of waterworks started. She shook silently as she wailed into Elijah who shared the exact pale struck demeanor as the rest of them.

"Will she be okay? Please tell me she'll be okay." Rebekah croaked

"Caroline was sedated. But we can't no for sure if she responds to the shot until she wakes up.. I just wanted to let you guys know before I go check on the babies. I'll be back soon." He added before walking out

Kol paced the room before he violently punch the wall in utter frustration.

Everyone was too caught up in their own internal emotional battles to even reprimand him.

"Why the fuck is this happening?!"

"She will be okay Kol. They all will. Have a little faith." Bonnie muttered wiping her own tears

"Miss Bennett is right. Right now all we can do is pray that they will make it through this. And they will." Elijah stated trying to console is wife in the process

He couldn't help but wonder what his brother must be going through at that point.

"We need to stitch her up Mr Mikealson,"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"She's sedated Klaus. I promise she'll be okay, go check on the babies in the mean time. Caroline will be here when you get back. I give you my word." Enzo stated

Klaus is torn.

He doesn't want to leave Caroline, who will be taken to recovery after they are done stitching her but he promised her that he wouldn't leave the babies.

"I'm not going to leave them. I promise." He whispers down to her before he kisses her forehead and steps back allowing the doctors to do what they need to.

In the corridor, he finds Stefan who stands silently facing a glass wall watching his babies.

"They're fighters. They are going to be just fine." He smiles

"They're strong like Caroline." Klaus adds before he turns to look through the glass. Taking it all in, he couldn't help but break down. Right then and there in front of Stefan

"Klaus?"

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to them or Caroline because of my selfish desires to be free." He sobbed

"The babies are going to be fine. And Caroline's strong, she'll pull through.. I just know it." He stated

Klaus stands against the glass and watches his babies in awe. They're so tiny, and yet so beautiful. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture.

He can't help but notice how much they both look like Caroline. Same nose, same cheek bones. If their eyes weren't shut close, he could've swore they'd have gotten her green eyes too.

He can't even begin to comprehend how initially he didn't want them to be born.

They were so perfect.

Like their mother.

He loved them so much that it actually physically hurt. He would, could do anything for them at this point.

He couldn't wait hold them, although given how little they are.. He wasn't sure if he knew how to without hurting them.

"Caroline's vitals are looking up, she seems to be responding well to the hydralazine. It was a good call Stefan." Enzo stated as he approached the two men.

"She's going to be okay?"

"She's not in danger anymore but we cannot be 100% until she wakes up." Enzo sighed.

As a doctor he needed to give it to him straight, no sugar coating or beating around the bush.. But as a friend, he was basically in the same boat as the rest of them.. Feeling like crap waiting for her to wake up

"I need to see her." Klaus urged

"Maybe you should see your family first. They're really worried about Caroline and the babies. Besides, Caroline will be asleep for a while, in and out of conciousness."

Klaus nodded deeming they were right. So he walked off trying to find his family.

**XXXXXX**

The tension is thick when he enters the waiting room. Half its occupants jump up when they entered and it is chaos for a few seconds. Everyone looking at Klaus in complete disarray.

The entire gang are all assembled.

Elena and Rebekah looking tired, anxious and confused. Elijah consoling his dark haired wife huddled in a corner and Bonnie Bennett sitting sturdy and supportive beside Kol, who is pouting and petulant on the chair. Their expressions only darkens when they see Klaus.

All of them looking at Klaus and Stefan for some sort of answer. Everyone was extremely worried for both Caroline and the babies, not only were the twins early but Stefan had informed them about Caroline's seizure and the near panic experience with his daughter's breathing difficulties

"Its a boy.. And a girl." Klaus half smiled and Rebekah sobbed loudly before colliding into Klaus's arms.

"How is Caroline?" Elena asked teary eyed

"She's in recovery. Still unconscious but responding to the treatment which is good." Stefan smiled and the entire gang somewhat physically relaxed before offering their congratulations to the new dad.

"Oh they're so beautiful!" Rebekah gushed after seeing the picture Klaus took.

"They're so tiny.."

"Can we see them?" Kol asked

"As for now, only the parents are allowed inside.."

"Can we at least see Caroline then?" Kol whined

"Caroline would be asleep for the rest of the day at least.. You should all go home, get some rest. I'll call you the minute she wakes up." Stefan said

Rebekah would drop by later with fresh clothing for himself and Caroline and some food too.

Klaus went back to check on Caroline who was still really out of it. And then went back to NICU to watch he babies. And so his day went on alternating between the two.

He was exhausted, but he was with the people he loved. Stefan urged him to home and get some rest but he refused to leave until they gave the go ahead for him to meet his babies in NICU. It was nearly enough to stand behind a glass wall and watch them from afar. He wanted to be near to them, he wanted to speak to them, to let them know how much he and their mother loved them.

"Mr Mikealson?" A nurse called

"Hm?" Klaus tore his gaze away from the babies through the window.

"Would you like to come meet your son and daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys enjoyed it. <strong>

**Initially I never planed on running this story beyond the birth, but with the tremendous amount of positive feedback I couldn't allow myself to let go just yet. **

**With that in mind, i'm open to suggestions on how you want the whole 'Caroline forgiving Klaus' debacle to play out. **

**So review review review. I'd love to know what you guys think! **

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23: Unchanged

**Chapter 23: Unchanged **

**AN: Can I just say how AMAZING your reviews were for the last chapter. Really a big ass thank you to all who took out the time to leave a review. I apologize in advance if I've gotten some of my facts wrong. My only source was the internet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

><p><em>One day, <em>

_I will tire of waiting for you_

_To love me. _

_You will lean back _

_And fall _

_Finding I am not there to support you _

_You will turn around _

_And see the nothingness I have become _

_Having given my all to you _

_Forgive me. _

_ _ Unknown _

* * *

><p>"You look like shit," Stefan said as he handed Klaus a large cup of coffee. The substance had become more important than whiskey or bourbon ever had been to Klaus.<p>

"Hmm and you're doing wonders to my self esteem mate." Klaus retorted as he stabbed the button for the elevator.

Waiting for the desired floor he gulped down the burning liquid, letting the caffeine alleviate the heaviness from his tired body.. Only it seemed that nothing could lighten his soul. The guilt and sadness was permanently etched on it from all the pain and suffering that occurred because of him.

"This place is killing you. Three straight days without leaving this hospital Klaus? What good are you to anyone if you drop and end up in this hospital as well? Don't make me take drastic actions." Klaus ignored his friend's lecture and threats escaping into the elevator as the doors slid open. Stefan, seeming to be undeterred, followed him inside.

It had been a three days.

Three of the longest and most draining days he ever had and Caroline had yet to wake up.

Medically she was fine and shown no signs of any permanent damage but physically she was drained and still healing.

Time and again he would bombard Enzo and Stefan with questions on why it was taking so long for her to come to and each time they would respond with the same answer.

_"The body takes as long as it needs to heal Klaus. Give hers some time."_

Stefan kept up a constant barrage of words of how he needed to sleep in a real bed, needed a real meal that consisted of something other than hospital food.

They were things he had heard already. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had all given him the same lecture. He knew they meant well but he didn't need or want their concern.

What they didn't understand was that the reason they were all sitting vigil was because of him. His past, his actions, his foolish notions of being unworthy led them to this point.

"I'm fine." Klaus stated "Has there been any change since I left to see Caroline?" He added

"With the kids, no. You don't need to be here all day everyday Klaus.. The minute there are any changes I will call you." Stefan sighed "How is Caroline?"

"Still not woken up yet. I'm going back after I've seen the kids for a bit." Klaus replied earning a frown from Stefan

"Klaus.."

"I'm their father Stefan. It's my job to take care of them. Now I need to go see my children." Klaus pushed off the wall of the elevator into the stark hallway leaving Stefan behind as well as any remnants of their previous conversation. He felt bad about being a jerk to Stefan but Caroline was counting on him to be a good parent and he couldn't let her down.

Striding into the NICU, Klaus was met by smiles and greetings from the nursing staff whom he had grown rather accustomed to in the past days he'd spent here. The twins had been born two weeks premature and would most likely be in the hospital for a few more weeks to come.

It had been a long few days of tests, anxiety and discussions with doctors.

"Good morning Mr Mikealson." Claire, the morning nurse assigned to the twins, greeted Klaus.

"Good morning" Klaus responded as he reached into the incubators to stroke the hands of each of the twins as if he were an expert at it already.

It was as if he knew every part, every contour, every dip and curve of their small little hands.

He couldn't help but smile thinking back to the very first time he came in here...

_**(Three days ago...)**_

_"Would you like to come meet your son and daughter?"_

_He followed the nurse into the NICU facility and soon had to make sure he was sanitized followed and gloved. The nurse explained that because these babies were preemies their immune systems were extremely vulnerable to easily pick up an infection. It was thus with great urgency that Klaus was made aware of the rules he needed to follow whenever he entered this room._

_After a short walk he was led to two incubators alongside one another. In it, were his children. _

_Talking a long calculated look at them he made sure to embed every wrinkle, every expression and every part of their beautiful little faces into his brain. He wasn't sure what the future might hold for him regarding the twins and had to consider the possibility that Caroline would keep them away, so he planned to spend as much time with them now as he possibly could _

_His babies were small, their diapers looked two sizes too big on their bodies that it came all the way up to their chests. His son and daughter were fast asleep looking completely at ease despite the tubes down their throats that were helping them breathe and a number of other monitors and IV's running in an out of them. _

_It pained him to see them like this. _

_And yet the vulnerable environment could not shadow how beautiful they were. From afar he was so sure they had gotten Caroline's everything, but now taking a closer look he was sure he saw a dimple in his daughter's cheek and a hint of a smirk in his son's mouth and that.. was all him. _

_Somewhere in the NICU an alarm went off and Klaus's heart nearly shot out of his chest as he frantically looked over his babies. Coming to terms that they seemed fine and were still asleep all tubes intact, he looked in the direction that the sound was coming from.._

_He saw several people in scrubs rushing towards an incubator_

_"What happened?" He asked the nurse _

_"Oh, that's Oliver.. He's always pulling his leads off.. It kinda happens a lot." She shrugged_

_Klaus nodded turning his gaze back to his babies. It was astounding how uniquely therapeutic it was just to watch them sleep._

_He had the sudden urge to sketch them. _

_Not strange given it was the same them he use to do to their mother, only she would wake up scowling at him threatening to take away sex privileges that would make him chuckle _

_"Whenever you're ready, go ahead and take one of your gloves off and reach in." The nurse smiled breaking him out of his haze_

_"Wouldn't i hurt him?" Klaus swallowed hard._

_"Just be gentle Mr Mikealson.. He looks small but he has a really strong grip, you're daughter too." She stated reaching through the opening to touch their little hands and almost immediately his son latched on to her finger. "See? His responding." _

_Klaus couldn't help the idiotically huge grin that appeared on his face as he watched in awe. _

_"A child's first emotional bonds are through touch. It lays the foundation for future emotional and intellectual development." She smiled pulling her hand out slowly "I'll give you a moment alone" _

_Klaus could hear his heart beating in his ears as he removed a glove and threaded both hands in each incubator's opening respectively. He placed his pinkies in their little hands and almost right away his son grasped it, just as the nurse said; his son's grip was strong. His daughter took a while but she eventually latched on as well. _

_He couldn't be more proud._

_It was contradictory.. that something so frail in appearance could be so strong._

_"You both look so much like her.. You're mother." He said almost choking as the suppressed emotions came swirling to the top. "She loves you both very much. We both do." _

_"I'm glad you're both okay." He spoke loud as if he was so sure they could both hear him. "I'm sorry I reacted so ridiculously.." He sighed _

_Klaus stared at them once more almost as if awaiting an answer, but of course there would be none. His children couldn't think yet but he wanted them to hear his apology regardless._

_"This is really difficult.." He remarked lightly holding onto their little hands. "We weren't ready for you.. More me than your mother." _

_"But I just want you both to know that I'm going to try my best to be a good father to you both." He whispered rubbing their little hands ever so lightly. _

_"I'll try not to have too many rules for you and I'll always keep you safe. You'll have everything you need, I promise." _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"You know the drill" Claire the nurse, said with a sly grin.

Klaus just rolled his eyes as he noticed most of the nurses stopping what they were doing and not so subtly checking him out as he unbuttoned his shirt. On the very first day he came to NICU, Claire suggested kangaroo care, skin-on-skin contact which helped with bonding with the babies.

At first he was skeptical since it was usually a motherly role and felt it was something that Caroline should experience. But Claire insisted that Caroline could do it as soon as she was better and that it didn't matter who it was as long as it was done in order for the babies to develop that much needed bond.

Klaus thought this was especially important since they weren't able to bond with their mother. **Haven't bonded yet**, Klaus reminded himself.

"So happy to be able to provide the days entertainment" He quipped with a smirk.

Sitting down in the rocking chair next to the twin's incubators he put a pink and blue checked blanket on his lap, one of the many things Rebekah had brought for the babies.

Claire handed over his daughter first and Klaus settled her against him expertly before opening his arm to accept his son.

"Hello my little wolves. What kind of havoc we are causing today?" Klaus maneuvered the blanket over both babies as they nuzzled against his chest remaining in the blissful state of sleep only infants seem to be able to enjoy.

Looking down with pride he relished being able to hold them both.

His son had been fairing well and was considered a feeder and grower. He was pulled off the ventilator and feeding tube after the first day due to his rapid development and Klaus couldn't be more proud. At this point, he just needed to stay healthy and gain weight. Klaus was there for every feeding so far to give him the bottles he was now taking.

His daughter however seemed to be struggling more than her brother. The doctors had warned him that this would most likely be the case since she had respiratory complications at birth. She spent the first day on the ventilator and came off it only to develop an infection that required her to go right back on the ventilator.

This was the second attempt to be ventilator free and Klaus hoped this time it stuck. Unfortunately, the feeding tube was still necessary.

"Okay, little love. Time to ditch this feeding tube. Your mum's going to think I'm doing a bad job if your still the bionic baby attached all the tubes and wires. How about it sweetheart, lets move to bottles?" Klaus kissed each baby on the head as the nurses swooned at his gentle teasing of the babies.

"How's Caroline?" Claire asked as she made notes in the medical chart in her hand.

"The same."

Caroline slipped in and out of consciousness after the surgery and had yet to fully wake up. The high blood pressure and seizures had been hard on her body and he hoped the 'little sleep' was just to help her body heal.

The nurses would always urge him to name the twins which he had yet to do. But he would simply refuse until Caroline woke up. Caroline being Caroline most probably had names picked out already and he was sure it was something they should do together. It had been three days and a very long three days at that going by_** 'little Miss Mikealson and Mr Mikealson Jr'**_ in the NICU. But the nurses understood his reasons and left him be.

After rocking the babies for a while he noticed a group of men and women in lab coats gathering at the entrance to the NICU. The gathering mob meant rounds. Claire helped him get the babies settled back into their incubators. He then exited the NICU to sit out in the waiting area where the doctor usually updated Klaus on the twins condition when rounds were over.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring box that never left his possession since the whole thing with Caroline... He opened the box and stared at the ring sending out prayers hoping the universe would listen and let the future unfold the way he hoped and dreamed.

A little selfish coming from a man who probably deserved all the karma coming his way, but nevertheless one could still have a little faith.

* * *

><p>"Emily sat up for the first time today.. well, it was merely for a minute but it was long enough for Katherine to scream the house down in sheer excitement." Rebekah snickered<p>

"The twins are getting big.. Little angels in the NICU, Claire says they never cry." Rebekah's smile slowly turned into a frown and eventually a despondent sigh as she clutched onto Caroline's hand tighter.

"Please wake up Caroline.." She sulked "I have absolutely no strength to handle Katerina without you.."

Looking up at Caroline who remained as still as she was when Rebekah had first come and seen her, she just sighed knowing that a response was unlikely.

Rebekah had took some time to study Caroline's features for the past 3 days now.

Sometimes her eyes would flutter a little and even her hand would flinch whenever people spoke to her especially about the twins. She was much more better than before and even her complexion had flushed out the pale and bony structure of her face.

"They need you Caroline.. even Nik-" Footsteps echoed down the hall drawing her attention to an approaching figure.

"Conspiring against me?" Nik's tired voice teased as he entered the room

"How're the children?" Rebekah asks as Klaus takes a seat next to her besides Caroline's bed

"Getting better everyday. They took her off the ventilator today.. I just hope it'll stay that way."

"That's good."

Nothing but silence and the constant beep beep of the machines attached to Caroline sounding throughout the room. Usually it was the most familiar sound to him during their visits to Caroline.

"You look like hell Nik," Rebekah stated

"Yes well, you're not the first person to tell me that today actually." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Well its true.. You should go home and rest for the night at least. You haven't been home yet. You eat sleep and shower here at the hospital and its just not healthy for you right now." Rebekah ranted going into mother mode

"I will not leave until they're all better. Especially Caroline." He stated firmly grabbing hold of her hand. He noticed that her hand was not as cold as it used to feel before.. or he wondered if it was due to the fact that Rebekah had been holding Caroline's hand the whole time.

"She's in here because of me. They all are." He suddenly admitted for the very first time in a voice much less stern and much more broken.

"No Nik-"

"Caroline came over to the house to see me and... I triggered her labor. I am reason they are here and I am the reason Henrik died. This was what I was afraid of Bekah.., Hurting the people around me that I love because that's what I'm inclined to do."

"Oh Nik.." Rebekah grabbed him into her arms as he started crying.. literally sobbing. It was something she had never done since they were children.

"Don't you dare say that again. Caroline's early labor was an accident, and they're all okay Nik. Look at how well your kids are doing. And Caroline..." She trailed off "Caroline **will** wake up when she's ready."

"Shh.." Rebekah cooed as she continued to comfort him in her arms. His staggered sobs becoming softer and softer until it eventually died down

"I'm going to grab you some coffee-" She announced after allowing a long halt of silence to stretch between them

"No Bekah. Stay." The words are out of his mouth before he realizes and as Rebekah slowly pulls away he sees her smile.

It was rare to have him be so vulnerable in front of her. Elijah yes, many a times but never Rebekah. Not since they were children. She appreciated his need to cling to her in this difficult time instead of shutting her out like he always does.

"I've no idea how to be a father.." He mutters after a long halt of silence stretches between them

"I don't think there was ever a specific way to raise a child Nik. No body is handed instructions on the first day, I guess it just kinda comes naturally. You're getting there and learning each day." She responds with ease and assurance. "You'll be the best father they could ever have Niklaus"

"You sound so sure" Klaus replies "I'm a doubled edged sword Rebekah There are two incredibly different sides to me."

"Why-" Rebekah hesitates

Releasing a heavy breath as she braces herself. "Why did you walk out on her all those months ago? Was it because of Mikeal and.. Henrik?"

After a long halt of absolute silence he sighs "The pain.." He trails off "The pain of uncertainty and no control had gripped me even tighter. I- I needed to get away. I thought that I wasn't able to be a father to them, the one that they needed, the one that Caroline thought I could be." He sighed

"Part of me had thought that running away would have made it less real, taken it away even. The reality had still been there though, The truth was terribly evident.. I had a pregnant girlfriend waiting for me at home. And from then on all my decisions were contended.. Solely driven by the influence of booze, paranoia and Mikeal."

"But then it all changed.." Rebekah added

She was trying to make sense of it all. It became clear why her brother did what he did.

Did that justify his actions?

No, but it did make things much more easier to understand.

"Yes. I love her and my children and I want to be a part of their lives." He muttered getting one of those rare smiles from Rebekah "but whether I'll be able to is entirely on Caroline."

"You know Caroline would never prevent you from being a part of their loves Nik. That's all she's wanted for the past eight months" Rebekah sighed

"But will she let me be a part of her life?"

Rebekah remained silent.

She couldn't be optimistic because she herself had a front row seat to Caroline's pain. Giving her brother false hope would only worsen the pain for both him and Caroline not to mention the children that should also now be considered.

"No matter what happens Nik, she'll always be the mother of your children and surely that must count for something." She squeezed his hand

"You know, that coffee does sound like a good idea now.." He smiled

"I've got it covered" She kissed his head before leaving him alone in the room with Caroline.

Reaching out for her hand again he relished in the warmth that oozed from her.

Despite the constant beeping and tubes sticking out of her arms she looked peaceful and beautiful. Her blonde curls sprawled out on the cushion giving her pale face a warm glow. Her blonde hair had that effect, always accentuating her face.. It was what caught his eye the first time he'd seen her at Kat and Elijah's wedding.

The first time he met Caroline they were poles apart from two very different worlds. He envisioned her as a Icarus flying too close to close to the sun.. his sun. Then crashing and burning as a result.

Because that's what he did to her.

And he would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

Swallowing he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her.

"Our children need you Caroline.. I need you." He sighed

* * *

><p>"How's my day looking April?" Bonnie called out as she frowned at a message she received from Rebekah.<p>

**_Still no change.. _**

**_-R_**

"You have a ton of clients coming in between 12 and 4 today.." She replied as she entered Bonnie's office. She took place at her usual seat across Bonnie's desk so that they could go over her schedule as they did everyday.

"Hmm." Bonnie murmured sipping on her mocha latte. Her mind clearly not at her workplace at all today.

"And Kol called, he wanted to confirm picking you up at 6" April smirked before adding "Another hot date tonight?"

"Actually we're going to see Caroline at the hospital." Bonnie replied monotonically

"Oh.." April's face fell. She completely forgot that Bonnie mentioned something about Caroline being in the hospital, but she didn't think it was anything serious

"How is she?"

"The same it seems.

"Oh.." April didn't want to dwell any longer on the subject since it had obviously been upsetting towards her boss. Only it also kinda sucked at the same time due to the fact that it was the reason said boss could not concentrate on her work today

"Why don't you take the day off to clear your head?" She offered knowing it was unlikely for a workaholic like Bonnie

"Can't. The Smiths finally sent over the much awaited budget for the new cottage and we cannot afford any delays." Bonnie sighed

"Right. Well, can I at least get you anything? Another latte maybe?" April asked causing Bonnie to frown.

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows together on the skinny latte in front of her that was empty. Had she finished it already?

Geez where was her head at today..

With Caroline it seemed.

**xxxxxxxx**

Elijah looked at all the solemn faces gathered around the dinner table. The uncertainty of Caroline's condition each taking it's toll on them individually

It had been almost an hour since they've arrived home from the hospital, Gretta had the night off so Katerina could not leave Emily and stayed behind.

Katerina staying behind however meant that Elijah would have to be the bearer of news and in this case it was difficult given the delicacy of the situation. She was his wife and he was the one to tell her the news or rather unchanged news.

_"Her condition remains unchanged."_

Those words had been the mantra the doctors have been reciting for the past three days now only it had been very difficult accepting that given how stubborn the Mikealsons were

Elijah wished he could lift their spirits with some sort of promising news but all he could offer was what they had all came to hear since going to the hospital

**_Unchanged._**

"The twins are getting so big and our little niece came off the ventilator today.." Rebekah offered as she tried to seize the tension and silence from stretching any further.

Despite the gloomy atmosphere lulling them to and from the hospital for Caroline and the babies there was something positive that most if not all of them had noticed.

_**Klaus **_

Or the fact that Klaus had this natural way with the twins. They all thought he would honestly fuck it up halfway through or decided this wasn't for him anymore and left but he surprised them..

He refused to leave Caroline and the babies side even though many a times each sibling would take a hit at trying to get him home.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Kol muttered before taking a swig from his bourbon earning a worried glance from Bonnie.

Bonnie watched in dread as Kol downed his drink in one go and was already on to the next.

"What are their names going to be? Has Klaus said anything to you guys?" Elena asked rather absentmindedly as swirled her spaghetti through her fork

Rebekah smiled thinking back to when she and Caroline did lunch a few weeks ago..

_**Flashback to about a few weeks ago...**_

_"I can't believe how much I ate.." _

_"I'm proud of you." Caroline giggled before adding "The whole left side of the menu? And I thought I was the pregnant one here .." she joked rubbing her belly _

_Rebekah chuckled before picking up the dessert menu to have a little looksy.. _

_"Hey.. Beks?" _

_Rebekah looked up at a rather nervous looking Caroline and frowned at the sight_

_"What happened?" _

_"Can I ask you something?" _

_"Of course Caroline." Rebekah rolled her eyes as if that was the most silly thing she ever heard _

_After a few moments of silence passed with nothing but awkward silence Rebekah sighed "Good lord what is it Caroline? Spit it out already.." _

_"It's kind of personal.. And I guess I just don't know if i'm crossing any boundaries or anything like that. And I mean I don't want to be forward or anything I was kinda just playing around with the idea for a while now but I know that it could also come off as somewhat insensitive so I guess that's why we're here at this restaurant having this conversation and-" _

_"Caroline! What the bloody hell?" Rebekah asked mouth agape _

_"I'm sorry.." She blushed "I tend to blab when I'm nervous.." Caroline admitted biting her lip _

_"Why are you nervous?" Rebekah frowned "We're friends for Pete's sake." _

_Caroline nodded swallowing hard and braced herself for impact _

_"I'm nearly due.. so I've been thinking about baby names" _

_"Oh.." Rebekah grinned already clinging onto the possibility that Caroline wanted to name one of her babies after their sexy Aunty Bex _

_"I know this is a lot to ask of you.. And not only you but the rest of your siblings-" _

_"Of course I wouldn't mind if you named one after me Care, in fact i'd be thrilled!" Rebekah jumped in before Caroline could even finish _

_"What? No that's not what I was about to say." Caroline slumped her shoulders back onto the chair_

_Typical Rebekah.. Caroline tried to suppress her smile _

_"I still don't know if it will be two girls or boys or one of each so this name thing was really starting to get overwhelming. But I wanted to ask.." She trailed off_

_"What?" _

_"Not all bad things came out of this you know.. Despite Klaus's rejection I still got to meet all of you and I love that my babies are going to have such loving and caring aunts and uncles in their lives and I'd be lying if I said I didn't get through this without you're support. With that being said, I wanted to ask if it would be okay in choosing the name **Henry** for a boy.." Caroline bit down onto her lip hard as Rebekah paled _

_"After your late brother.. who I never got to meet but I can only imagine how much you all loved. Especially Klaus.." And after a long muted stretch between the two blondes Caroline jumped in feeling like she had definitely overstepped a personal boundary _

_"If you think It'd be too insensitive then forget I asked. I'm sorry-" Caroline added too quickly as she noticed Rebekah's eyes getting watery as if on the verge of crying _

_"No. No.." Rebekah smiled as a few tears left her eyes looking at Caroline with a heavy heart _

_How funny that in a little over a few months, Rebekah had grown to love Caroline so much as if she were her sister by blood. She was skeptical at first with Nik's choice but now she couldn't be more assured that her nieces or nephews were going to have the greatest mother in the world._

_"I think that it would be perfect. And I have no doubt the family would agree." Rebekah reached over to grasp Caroline's hand_

_**Even Klaus?** Caroline wondered_

**_End of Flashback..._**

"Nik said they'll name them when Caroline wakes up." Rebekah replied her eyes becoming slightly teary at the thought of baby names.

_When.._

_When Caroline wakes up.. _

Katherine sighed

"You okay?" Elijah murmured over to his left where she sat picking at her food

Katherine always had a vast appetite and the fact that she barely touched a thing on her plate was a rather disheartening sight. In this particular case Elijah completely understood her reasons, but that had not meant he was going to stand idly by while she malnourished herself. Katherine was also breastfeeding since both Kat along with Estelle decided that breast milk was the best milk and Elijah was not surprised due to her rather incessant desire to have a home birth. So she needed to eat.

"You need to eat Katerina," Elijah sighed

Had he mentioned that she had not eaten a single thing besides a chocolate croissant at breakfast?

"I'm not hungry.."

"Katerina."

"I've been reading up on Eclampsia.." Katherine suddenly announced drawing everyone's attention towards her.

Had this been any other day, they would have no freaking idea what they hell she was talking about. But because Caroline was still in hospital and they had been particularly close with Stefan who constantly monitored her, they knew that Eclampsia was Caroline's diagnosis.

It was rather surprising that neither one of them had researched the condition to have a more in depth understanding but given all the chaos over the past three days it was abnormal that none of them were in a rational state of mind.

"The longer they're out after the seizure the higher the risk of organ damage." Katherine stated monotonically

"It's only been three days Kat-"

"Three days too long Elena!" Katherine pushed her plate forward and shot out of her chair

"Look, we're all on edge here okay? She's a part of everyone's lives here around this table in some way. Stefan assured me that her vitals were looking good. So if anything were wrong they'd have known by now." Elena sighed

"But that's just the thing.. How could they know to be sure unless she wakes up?" Katherine stated in a rather broken voice that made her husband wince

No one said anything.

Katherine politely removed herself from the room before she became a wreck and broke down in front of her family.

* * *

><p>Klaus's body was exhausted. When he wasn't with the twins he was sitting with Caroline talking to her or just holding her hand. Stefan shoved him in the elevator and stood with his arms crossed until the doors closed leaving Klaus traveling down alone. Even in his exhausted state he couldn't leave. He hit the floor for Caroline's room and decided to take a nap on the cot the nurses were nice enough to have brought into her room.<p>

Klaus paused outside Caroline's room drawing in a large breath. He always had to prepare himself before he entered. What Caroline needed from him was to be strong not lose it when seeing her. Putting on a brave face he pushed through the door. As was his routine he moved to the bed, kissed Caroline on the forehead and told her he loved her before sitting next to her bed.

"You do realize that you can't sleep through all of the middle of the night feedings, right?" Klaus joked.

Taking another deep breath to fight off the sadness and guilt he reached out squeezing Caroline's hand. "Caroline, I need you to wake up. I'm making a mess of this parenting thing. I can change a diaper, but there are so many decisions and I never know if I am making the right ones. The twins don't need me, they need their mom. They need a parent that actually knows what they are doing." Klaus sat back sighing at Caroline's unmoving form.

Fighting his weary body he pulled out one of her favorite books he had Bonnie bring to the hospital. He decided to forgo sleep, propped his feet up on the bed and started to read aloud to her.

He had been told on occasion that it was found to be quite therapeutic to the patient and also that they could hear you even though it looked as if they could not.

A steady staccato sound entered Klaus's consciousness, the pace of the sound seemed to be rapidly increasing.

Klaus ignored the sound and let the heaviness of sleep pull at him again. Pain erupted on his hand jolting him awake causing the book he had been reading to fall to the floor with a loud _**thud**_, almost knocking him out of his chair.

Disorientation had him wildly looking around the room and he froze at the sight he had been praying to see for three days.

Caroline's eyes were open and locked with his.

"Klaus.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'm sorted on the boys name but I still need a girl. Any suggestions? <strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Where you belong

**Chapter 24: Where you belong**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

><p>"Klaus.."<p>

It was one word- one word from her lovely mouth- and he collapsed next to Caroline, holding every inch of her that he could without hurting her.

Her face suddenly falls, and for a moment Klaus feels as though his heart has stopped.

Is she in pain?

Is she angry?

But no, she makes no moves to flinch, and her eyes do not display the hurt that she has worn so prominently before because of him.

It is soothing, but he still wonders what is wrong so he stares at her intently, urging her to tell him what is grieving her

"The babies-" she struggles, her voice heavy and wheezy.

"They're okay Caroline. They're doing great." He assured her frowning as he watched her struggle to try and speak again

"Don't speak love. Just rest okay? I'm going to get Stefan-"

Caroline grabbed a hold of his arm before he could turn. Her grip although weak still created the desired effect as he turned back to her

"Stay." She muttered before closing her eyes again

And he did.

* * *

><p>The sense of relief was so thick it could almost be seen among all those that had waited what felt like forever for Caroline to wake up.<p>

"Can we see her?" Katherine asked.

"Two at a time and just for a few minutes each. She needs her rest." Enzo stated and made sure to leave them so that they could greet her.

Although being asleep for about three days, Caroline still felt utterly exhausted. Mind, body and soul and all that she really wanted to do was be with her babies.

After just sitting with Klaus for a few minutes, Enzo popped in surprised and extremely relieved to see his friend awake. After doing his compulsory checks he deemed her not healed enough to get out of bed yet.

The next 24 hours were still give or take and bed rest was not a suggestion, it was compulsory.

That in itself completely sucked for both of them since both parents were so eager to get to their children.

Caroline, to meet her children that she carried under her heart for eight months. And Klaus who wanted his little wolves to meet the beautiful and perfect mother he had been telling them about ever since they were born.

Now left alone in her room to "rest" she found herself in a complete sense of restlessness.

"Hey there stranger.."

"Bonnie"

Seeing the familiar faces of the people she loved was strangely comforting and took her mind off it for a bit.

Kol said nothing which was immensely surprising to both Caroline and Bonnie but even more so turned into utter shock when he leaped forward to hug Caroline

"Kol-" Caroline breathed out. Her belly still hurt. A lot. Sadly the anesthetic had worn out completely and every nip, tuck and flinch felt like a thousand daggers pressing into her

"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry." He murmured releasing her

"I missed you too. And you have nothing to be sorry about," Caroline rolled her eyes.

Typical Kol and his flare for the dramatics..

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked

"Sore.. Tired, cranky that everyone has seen my children except me." She sighed

"They're absolute angels darling." Kol winked

"You've been with them?"

"Not up close except for Nik, but we've seen them from behind the glass." He smirked before adding "Beautiful like their mum"

"And you're still your charming self.. At least that hasn't changed.." Caroline giggled but stopped as it erupted too much discomfort in her sides.

"God. I'd give anything for a soda right now." Caroline groaned with a dry throat earning a chuckle from her two companions

"Well soda's are not good for you right now Missy. But I'll see if what I can sneak in from the caf, I'll be right back.." He kissed her on her forehead before leaving.

"And that's Kol for you.." Bonnie snorted

"You guys seem really happy." Caroline noted smiling at a blushing Bonnie

"Knock knock-"

"Kat?" Caroline grinned as Katherine slipped into the room and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"Ow.."

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

"Ow." Caroline winced

"Sorry.." Katherine muttered as she pulled back to give her friend some space

"Where's Elijah?"

"Only two people at a time.. Doctor's orders. I saw Kol slip out and I couldn't miss the opportunity now could I." Katherine flipped her hair

"Hmm. I missed you guys." Caroline stretched a little on her bed trying to get comfortable

"And we missed you." Bonnie added

"So what did I miss in the three days I've been laying here completely comatose?"

"Nothing much, everyone has just been really gloomy after you and the babies..you know" Katherine trailed off

She winced. The babies were still a sensitive topic since she had yet to even see them. Hold them in her arms. Name them. Fuck! She missed them so much.

"And Klaus?"

"He never left."

"What?"

This was certainly news..

"Refused to leave the hospital until you woke up. His been alternating between sitting with you and the babies all day for the last three days." Katherine stated

Caroline nodded slowly. Not exactly sure how to respond except to sorta take it all in.

She always knew it.. Deep down, Klaus would be a good father. Even when he didn't know it she had always believed it... And yet, how could this be the same man who hurt her?

How could she ever get pass this.

Could she ever?

God, this was so confusing.

"His been a utter mess Care" Bonnie declared after a few long minutes of silence grew between the three of them.

"Its amazing at how much he's changed-"

"That doesn't mean anything." Caroline interjected before Bonnie got ahead of herself. She didn't blame her though, Bonnie was someone who always sought out the good in even the worst of people.

"I'm happy..that Klaus has been there for them during this time that I couldn't, even for me. I always knew he would be a good dad, and that's all I wanted."

"And you and Klaus?"

"What about us?"

"There's a lot of unresolved issues Care," Kat bemused

"He hurt me, I don't think I can get past that? And even if I could.. It would never be the same. Not between us anyway.." Caroline stated rather dejectedly

"How do you know that?" Kat rolled her eyes. Sure Caroline made tons of sense but sometimes she just couldn't see what was right in front of her

"Forgive him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why are you taking his side?" Caroline demanded, suddenly feeling alone. Forsaken by her friends. Why were they being so insistent in the matter? She was not the one at fault after all.

"We're not taking sides Care, we're simply focusing on the bigger picture." Bonnie tried to put it simply

"Which is?"

"This is not only about you and Klaus now.. There are your kids to think about and don't you think you owe it to them to at least try?" Bonnie frowned

"Bon's right you know.. Caroline, no one knows what its like to grow up without your parents better more than us .. Its really fucked up and I doubt you want that for the twins. I'm not asking you to consider marrying the guy I'm just asking you to consider trying to work it out at least." Kat added

As much as she hated to admit, Bonnie and Katherine were right.. well only to a certain extent that is.

"He proposed.."

"What?! And you didn't tell me?" Katherine shrieked while Bonnie on the other hand was too shocked to even form a coherent response.

"Uh sorry, I guess I was too busy having twins and then lying here all day unconscious." Caroline rolled her eyes shifting on the bed to get more comfortable as her ribs began to ache again.

"Hmm sorry.." Kat winced

"So what did you say?" Bonnie asked

"What do you think she said? No obviously."

"I didn't answer him. But you both are right. I am going to try to have a relationship with him. For the sake of my children, I will become his **friend** and that is it."

"That's not what I meant Caroline." Kat sighed

"I know what you meant, but I can't. I just can't." She shrugged weakly. "Can we please talk about something else now?"

"Sure." They both tentatively nodded. Shit. Caroline and been through hell lately and they were not about to make her feel any less uncomfortable than she already was let alone, get her upset.

"So we agree, no more moping about life's little failures, no more dabbling in the dark arts of boyfriends past. This is a fresh start." Caroline stated

"Couldn't agree more. I happen to love fresh starts."

And as if right on cue, Kol walked in with a orange fizzy soda for Caroline that eagerly took it from him before the doctors did their rounds and confiscated her drink.

"Hey I just saw a woman breast feeding both her twins at the same time; its like a freak show up in here" Kol grimaced

* * *

><p>"What do you have planned for tomorrow night?" Kol asked tentatively as him and Bonnie lounged on her bed<p>

"Hmm.." Bonnie sighs and lays her head in his lap. "What did you have in mind?"

"More Elijah than me darling.." Kol explains rather amused. Bonnie clearly had other intentions in mind

Bonnie sits up

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to celebrate the unification of our family via Mikealson tragic dinner style. If you ask me that's just code for celebrating Mikeal and Esther out of the country and our lives." He smirked "In addition to the fact that Caroline is now awake and the babies are going to be fine." He added smiling

When Bonnie had yet to respond he looked down to see that she was lost in thought

"So dinner?"

"Sure." Bonnie shrugged half heartedly

Kol knew she was exhausted, between work, meeting clients and going to and from the hospital they hardly ever had a chilled day. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time it was just the two of them, alone on a nice romantic night together

Kol sighed leaning down to kiss her. "You know this wasn't how I imagined our night to go either. I wanted it to be just you and me and a nice bottle of wine."

Bonnie rolls over and smiles shyly at him

Kol leans down to further nuzzle into her jaw. "Some candle light's, romantic music.. sounds like the perfect night to me."

Bonnie grabs hi and presses her lips to his giving him a heated kiss. Kol responds just as heatedly pressing her into the bed and brings his hands to rest on her hips. He nips her lips slightly and then...

She kicks him off the bed

Kol sits up shock faced and a little outraged

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Bonnie sits up chuckling and flounces over to her closet. "I have to pick an outfit out for tomorrow's dinner. And I can't do that when you're trying to distract me."

Kol's mouth gapes as he stares utterly dumbfounded

Was she serious?

"We've been to dozens of dinners at their house, just wear what you always wear love. There is no need to play dress up."

"Wrong. Tomorrow night Elena and Stefan will announce their engagement." Bonnie rolls her eyes at Kol who probably cant even see her annoyance as she walks through her closet deciding on an outfit

"Their engaged? since when?" Kol scratches his head. This was certainly news to him.

"They've been for weeks now.. She's only told me yesterday. They've been holding off first because of his studies and then the whole thing with Caroline.. Well they've had incredibly bad luck with timing I guess." Bonnie shrugged pulling out a red dress that she thought would do well for an engagement dinner. "So..?" She asked expectantly holding up the dress against her

"They're getting married and they've only been dating for what? 10 months?" Kol frowned

Bonnie sighed walking back into the closet "Seriously" she groaned

Kol was very confused.. How were his friends ready to jump into this long commitment when they barely knew eachother that well. I mean he didn't know exactly how long but it;s got to be more than a whiny ten months to know someone before deciding whether you want to be with that person forever.

"They're in love Kol.. Time doesn't really matter." Bonnie shrugged "We're in love, that doesn't mean we have to get married tomorrow.."

Kol watched Bonnie prance around the closet as he her words kept re-playing through his mind. Women were strange creatures..

"So you want to get married tomorrow?" Kol asked deadpanned

"What? No." Bonnie giggled

"But I thought you just said time doesn't matter," He frowned

"That's not what I meant Kol and you know it." She sighed. Sometimes it felt as if she were talking to a thirteen year old hormonal and petulant boy.

"So we don't know each other long enough to get married is what you're saying."

"What the hell, where is all this coming from? what, do you want to get married?" Bonnie shrieked

"Don't you?" He honestly thought that with Bonnie bringing all this married talk up was because she was hinting.

"No. Not right now at least you barely know a thing about me.." She rolled her eyes playfully

"Excuse me? I'm utterly hurt love, I do know you." He exclaimed

"Oh yeah? What's my favorite color?" She asked eyebrows raised with her hand on her hip looking like a fierce mamma bear ready to discipline the kinds.. It was kind of a turn on.

"Green? No wait.. Blue. Yes definitely blue."

"It was a trick question Kol, I don't have a favorite color." She rolled her eyes

"Well I don't need to know your favorite color, I know that I love you.. Surely that must count for at least something?" He attempted to guilt trip her and that stupid British accent accompanied by the puckered up lip always made her melt

Bonnie chuckled

Kol sighed in relief. Great she wasn't angry and since the Q&A WAS out the way...

"Take out the red dress and then bring that fine ass out here." He groaned already getting hard at the thought of ripping that dress of her and fucking her senseless. All this hospital visits and marriage talk really had him tense as fuck and what better outlet than to loose himself inside the woman that he loves?

Bonnie prances out the closet in nothing but her underwear. "I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'm exhausted." She stifles a yawn

Kol's mouth opens in shock. Great. She was so not over it and now she was taking sex away from him for not knowing that she didnt have a favorite color. I mean who doesn't have a favorite color?

"Oh come on darling, you can't leave me out to dry like that.. Blue balls is a real thing." He stresses

"Is not." She deadpans

"Is too."

Bonnie turns to give him an adorable grin and says "Is **not**."

"Boniiiiiiiieeeee" Kol reprises his pouting schoolboy look and whines

She doesn't even look at him denying him the attention that he seeks. She picks out a dress, hangs it ready for tomorrow and uses her other hand to motion to Kol

"Shoo" she waves him off

He was definitely going to need to up his apology speech if he wanted a release tonight..

"I love the way you laugh.." He announced

"What?" She chuckled. Was he serious right now?

"I love the way you laugh. I love the way you fake laugh at my jokes because you know that I need it." Bonnie snorts and comes to sit on the bed next to him

"I love the way we fit together in bed.. like our crotches line up perfectly." Trust Kol to always weird out the conversation..

"I love the way you look in the morning, like that exact moment when the morning sun hits your window and you wake up your eyes just open like two little butterflies." Kol finished kissing her on her forehead.

"And another thing, I love that you don't have a favorite color." He added giving her that adorable smirk where he knows he's melting her heart. She wondered idly how many girl's have fallen for that smirk

"Screw it" She exclaims before launching herself at him.

* * *

><p>Elijah's eyes opened slowly as the cries of his daughter echoed through the baby monitor. He turned to look over at his wife, who was still asleep and smiled. She had been so tired these last few days, heck they'd all been. He was glad Emily's cries didn't wake her.<p>

Carefully he climbed out of bed and quietly made his way to Emily's nursery a few doors down the hall. He walked into the dark room, padding his way to the cradle his little love restlessly slept in. He reached in and picked her up carefully holding her against his chest.

Emily was absolutely gorgeous. A perfect combination of her parents with his hair and her eyes.

Another thing Elijah could moat definitely agree on twas that she was as stubborn as her mother. He snickered thinking back to how she had taken her own time coming into the world being a whole two weeks late and arriving after what seemed like hours of labor.

He remembered how Emily had come to be.. Originally she was going to be delivered at the hospital but much to his wife's insistence they had gone the natural way. In was amazing though as if he he been in a boardroom with hundreds of world CEO's he would demand the room's attention, gotten what he wanted and left with the trademark Mikealson smirk. But here at home, he was ruled by two women and that was his wife and daughter

"You know Emily, you and your mother have me wrapped around your delicate little fingers." He mused tucking her into his arm. He watched her stare at him with big eyes taking in every word Elijah spoke as if it were the most fascinating thing.

He walked from wall to wall with her in his arms trying to get her back to sleep but alas, it seemed she was hell bent on staring at her father while sucking on her chubby fingers instead.

Deciding that some milk would do the trick, he walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of Katherine's breast milk from the fridge. They both decided that Emily would be breastfeed until they've at least reach the 6 month mark but Kat had made bottles so Elijah could help with the late night feedings.

Katherine didn't mind the late night feedings at all, but Elijah insisted she get some rest given the roller coaster of three days they've all had and how much strain everyone took especially Katherine.

Elijah walked backed to the nursery and changed his daughter's diaper before settling into the rocking chair to feed her.

He was the perfect picture of fatherhood with his large form contrasting with the little baby in his arms

It still amazed him that she was here and that she was theirs. Given the last couple of days he couldn't help but feel more appreciative as to how smoothly the labor had gone and how healthy Emily was. Having a niece and nephew in the NICU really had changed his outlook on things.

After his daughter had finished her bottle he rocked her to sleep and soon she was gone in a land of slumber safe in her daddy's arms. He held her for a few more moments and then placed her back in her crib with a kiss on her head. "Goodnight Emily,"

After leaving his daughter's room he walked back to his bedroom already knowing that he would not be able to sleep at all so he decided to lay in bed and watch his wife sleep instead.

Everytime he saw Katerina it still amazed him that she was here, beside him, loving him and being his wife. If it had been anyone else that had to face the eminent annoyance and fucked up history of his family they would been long gone, but not her.. not his Katerina.

He settled in beside her and she instantly curled her small form against his. He chuckled softly thinking that even in her sleep she was drawn to him, and him to her. His soft chuckle woke her slightly "I heard the baby crying.. Is she okay? Does she need to be fed?" Kat mumbled

He kissed her forehead and said "Katerina, Emily is okay. I told you I'd take the night feedings.. Go back to sleep my love."

She kissed him " Love you." she spoke softly against his lips, her eyes already shut welcoming the soon to be deep slumber

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Klaus waited until everyone else had visited Caroline because he knew once he was back in that room he wasn't leaving. Not unless he took her to their children of course, that in itself was so exciting he could barely contain himself.<p>

He could only imagine how much Caroline yearned for them. To see them, touch them.

Stepping into the room after seeing Rebekah and Elena out, he idly wondered how that even came to be; Elena and Rebekah.. Huh, grief brings the strangest of people together sometimes, he mused

He saw tears form in Caroline's eyes as he sat down and gripped her hand.

Klaus's heart felt heavy and his throat constricted. He hated seeing her cry and couldn't help but feel that most of the cause of her tears was because of him. Everything that had caused her pain in this year alone was because of him.

Whether or not she wanted him to he didn't care all too much. He had missed her and just needed to touch her to assure him more than anything that she was okay. She was here right here and now and she wasn't leaving them.

Bringing her hand to his heart he no longer could fight the tears he had managed to keep at bay the three days he prayed for her to wake up.

Caroline looks up to see Klaus edge near the bed.

Unsure of what to say to him, nor he to her and before she has a chance to say anything, he grabs her hand and holds it to his chest.

"I love you," Klaus took a ragged breath his head dropping to the bed in shame as the guilt of everything that had transpired washed over him anew.

She found herself at a loss for words. Which was weird since well.. It's Caroline.

He wasn't exactly counting on a response from her. He just needed her to hear it.

Caroline hated this.

Really.

She hated that he still made her heart race, he still looked good, incredibly sexy as he always looked. _Fucker_

He had deep frown lines on the corner of his eyes that were placed on dark circles beneath them. He was tired. But he still looked the same, the man she fell in love with.

The same man who hurt her.

"The babies.." Caroline trailed off clearly not having any strength nor pleasure in discussing their relationship and all the fucked-up-ness that came along with it right now.

"-Are doing well. Sleeping. I've just gone to check up on them a few minutes ago." Klaus smiled "Our daughter is finally strong enough to be off the ventilator."

"That's so great. That's.. That's good."

"I have to see them." Caroline said quickly as she pushed herself up from the bed. Her body ached as she did. She wanted to get out of this stupid room and go see her children right this second. Why was everyone being so stupid? She was their mother. It was her god damn right to see them.

"Caroline-"

"No Klaus." She barked off his protests of her getting up. And as much as he hated to admit, the getting up part had proved to become extremely difficult for her tired body was just not responding.

She hasn't moved her limbs in a number of three whole days. They were stiff and very sore.

"Could you help me up?"

Shit

Klaus felt so conflicted.

He wanted nothing more than to take her to their children, but Enzo's orders were as clear as day. She was too weak right now, she needed to rest.

The twins weren't going anywhere and as soon as Caroline grew a little more stronger and in control of her body again, they would take her to NICU immediately.

"Klaus please I just want to see them. I won't be able to sleep if I don't,"

And he knew this was most likely true. As beautiful as she was, she was also downright stubborn.

"Okay." He sighed giving in eventually before peering back out the door to check if the coast was clear.

"Enzo's due back here in about 20 minutes so we don't have much time." Klaus added before walking over to the bed and picking her up bridal style

"Klaus- what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you. You've not yet recovered and I'm not about to let you walk all the way to NICU." He rolled his eyes as if stating the most obvious thing in the world.

The situation was not all too pleasing, but she just wanted to see her children and was in no condition to be making any threats.

Sighing loudly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her out into the hallway.

She hasn't felt his arms around her like this in a long long time and it felt..familiar

Unconsciously grunting, Caroline winced as his hand accidentally slipped to her waist. Her terribly sore and aching body had but only been in the early stages of recovery and she was under strict instructions to stay in bed.

"Sorry.." He murmured shifting her around. Klaus tried to keep her as comfortable as he possibly could but at the same time also tried to get her to the NICU as quickly as he could without running into any nurses or doctors.

"Why aren't they giving you any morphine love?"

"I didnt want any. I want to breastfeed and I don't want to be drugged." She explained

"I see." Klaus didn't know much about the drug and its side effects to breastfeeding so he made a mental note to look up on that later. She couldn't suffer like this, he was sure there was some alternative that Enzo could recommend.

"Thank you.." She exhaled once they'd entered the elevator

"It's no bother love, I know how much you miss them."

"Kat and Bonnie told me you never left the hospital.."

Klaus tensed when he felt her breath tingle on the crook of his neck as she spoke.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave them love," He smiled as the doors of the elevator opened to the NICU level.

Caroline still wrapped up in his arms watched in awe as he walked them through the corridors expertly knowing the way by heart already.

"That was fast.." She mused and he chuckled

"You ain't seen nothing yet love," Klaus added as he drawled closer to the large window. Through it, were the babies and even though he knew Claire and the others wouldn't let him bring her in, she could still see them clearly from here.

"Look Caroline.. there they are, our little loves."

Caroline pushed herself up against him as she lifted her head weakly

She gazed at her children who laid alongside each other in the incubators. Wires and needles were strapped to them like a second skin but they looked so peaceful.

For the first time since giving birth, she felt herself relax knowing that they were fine.

Without realizing, Klaus felt a pool of wetness against his neck and chest and looked to see that Caroline had been crying

In all honesty, he expected this. It was always the first reaction to seeing them like this. It had been for him, Rebekah, Elena, Katherine and even Kol.

"They're so beautiful.."

"They grow stronger by the day.. Both off the ventilator which is good since they are now breathing on their own. Our son is on bottle feedings although our daughter isn't quite there yet.. But Claire assures me that she is getting there." Klaus updates her on their progress

"Who's Claire?"

"She's the nurse that's been assigned to them. They have the best possible care love, they're in good hands."

"I want to touch them" Caroline whimpers against him and the broken tone of her voice almost sends him over. But he has to remain level-headed for both Caroline and the babies sake.

"And you will.. Once you're healed and the stitches comes out. I promise you Caroline," He pleads and is surprised to see that she nods her head in agreement despite the tears rolling down her face.

"They still haven't been named yet you know.." He smirked against her head knowing that a change in direction was just what Caroline needed to take her mind off being with the twins now when she was too weak.

"Really? Why not?"

"I've been waiting for you.. Knowing you I knew there was a 99,9% chance that you already had names picked out."

He was right.

And the thought alone was just about enough to bring a faint smile to her face

"Hmm..." Caroline breathed and after one more lasting look at her kids, she returned her head to the crook of his neck while shifting her full weight back into his arms

"Hmm yes,.. Hmm no?"

"Hmm.. Take me back to my room please."

He sighed in amusement shaking his head at her as they said goodnight to their children before walking back to the elevator.

XXXXXX

Caroline felt exhaustion pour over her aching body the moment she was placed onto the bed.

Klaus came by her side to throw an extra blanket over her as she snuggled further into it watching him with tired eyes as he sat on the couch next to her.

She felt really bad that he was here with her when he should be at him in a normal bed getting some rest after the whirlwind of the last three/four days. And call her selfish but in some unnatural way it just felt better to sleep knowing that Klaus was here not only for her but their babies.

She closed her eyes momentarily only to open them a few minutes later after hearing a few ruffles of what sounded to be pages

Opening her eyes she was met with a sight that almost made her laugh. Considering how tired she was and the dull ache in her ribs she refrained. But Cum'on, here Klaus was sitting beside her bed at 2 in the morning reading one of her Jane Austin novels.

"Is that mine?" She managed a snicker

"It's recently become my favorite.." He smirked before adding "But don't tell Kol."

"Since when?" She smirked

"I've read to you everyday since you- you know.." He trailed off "I had Bonnie bring a few of your things over. And your books so.." He gestured to the book.

"You've read to me?"

"Yes."

Caroline couldn't help the beaming smile that formed on her face. Shit, how didn't she know this? How out of it was she that she couldn't hear him?

Although tired, she still looked beautiful to him.

Both Klaus and Caroline knew that there were a lot of unresolved issues between them and both or rather more Caroline, had been avoiding the giant elephant in the room for as long as she could.

Yes he would be in her life as the father of her kid, that was a given. Coming from a rather broken home and not having a relationship with your parents at all can really fuck someone up. They both would know.. She didn't want that for her children and nor did Klaus.

As for the two of them? Well she would cross that bridge when they got to it.

She just wanted to focus on the children right now.

Smiling back at Caroline, Klaus turned back to his book and continued to read letting Caroline get back to sleeping. She needed it and Boy did he too. He knew for a fact however that even if he forced himself to sleep right now, he would not be able to.

"Klaus"

He heard a hushed whisper bringing him out of his daze and looked up to see Caroline with droopy eyes. Her lips pressed tightly together as if she held on to some secret that she was battling to keep.

"Charlotte. And- Henry Mikealson." She murmured and before she could even see the look of shock on his face or the look of shock that she imagined his face would harbor, she shut her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's block really is a thing guys. LOL battling to get inspired to write something great but I don't know how I feel about this chapter..<strong>

** (Don't mind me i'm just pms'ng) *sighs***

**Next chapter should be up soon **

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25: Salted Wound

**Chapter 25: Salted wound **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**AN: I apologize in advance for any medical facts being incorrect as the internet was my only source.**_

* * *

><p>"You settled in okay?"<p>

"Yeah, the last of my clothes are back in my closet. All I need to do now is tackle the twins room next." Caroline replied

"Bonnie and Katerina have already sorted that out love. Their room is as good as ready when they come home tomorrow." Klaus smiled edging closer toward her

"Oh well that's good. Guess I should probably check my emails and-"

"No working Caroline. Technically you are on maternity leave and your out of office has been set up."

Caroline reckoned it was probably wise that she rest as much as she could before the twins came home. The only problem is that because she'd been doing nothing else besides sleep during her time at the hospital; so getting any more sleep now seemed foreign to her.

"So what should we do now?"

"I have a few ideas." Klaus nearly groaned as he walked right up to her and before Caroline could comprehend a single word, his mouth was on hers.

All at once, there was nothing in Caroline's universe but Klaus kissing, touching, biting and exploring every inch of her body with his mouth, tongue and hands. For the first time in this whole debacle, Caroline let herself forget everything else and simply just.. feel

The bliss sent an earthquake through her loins, causing her body to teeter on the brink of sublime.

Nothing prepared her for these sensations she thought she would never get to feel again.

The tingle on her neck, arms and hands; the tightening of her belly when a wave of of pleasure engulfed it, the escape of her moisture as it saturated her, swelled her.

Once unrestrained, her need was urgent, desperate and critical but Klaus forced her to yield to his slow pace, he had been yearning to do this for so long and he planned to enjoy every agonizingly slow second of it.

His unhurried touch bringing her again and again to the edge of rapture and then denying her, until she wanted to beg for it. Beg for her release

His lips found her breast and nipples and tortured them with his tongue until she moaned in need

"Oh Klaus.." Caroline moaned

And with a movement that startled her, Klaus forced her legs open with strong arms, cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her hips to meet his mouth. With gentle and delicate flicks of his tongue, he brought her close to the edge so many times, she lost count in delirium.

Caroline could do nothing more than squeeze the blankets.

His hands finally opened her, slowly, gradually, insistently. With his thumbs he spread the softness, the moistness, grabbing her wrist to forced her own hand to feel herself.. Caroline gasped to discover how wet she was, and the thought alone of his hand guiding hers over her aching wet heat was utterly arousing...

"I want to be inside you Caroline.."

"Yes.. please.."

"Come for me love,"

"Oh Klaus.."

Caroline jerked forward in a breathless heap of sweat.

_**What the hell just happened. **_

She looked around her, surveying the room and her state of clothing to realize that she was still in the hospital.

She was not at home, and she was not with Klaus.

_**Oh dear god. **_

_**She just had a sex dream about Klaus.**_

* * *

><p>"I had a sex dream about Klaus."<p>

Caroline stated and she did not have to be in the presence of her best friend to know that she had spit out whatever it was that she had been drinking

"Good morning to you too Bestie." Katherine sounded through the phone "Well it's about damn time you got some, even if it was only just a dream."

"Funny." Caroline rolled her eyes

"So was it good?" Katherine asked and Caroline was eternally grateful that she was not her to see how red her cheeks became.

"It was a dream Kat.. Does it matter if it was good?"

"Well of course it matters!"

"In that case, yes it was getting good before I woke up." Caroline internally sighed. Sure Klaus was not exactly her favorite person in the world right now but she was not blind nor immune to the trivial female needs.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"I mean, are you planning on making your dreams a reality?" Katherine clarified

"What?" Caroline exclaimed, surprised as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Of course not. That would ruin everything."

"Or.. it could be the best thing to ever happen and bring you guys closer together as a **family**." Katherine decided to point that fact out

"I don't know if i should be relieved or worried that you're actually routing for Klaus." Caroline frowned

"I'm not routing for Klaus, I'm routing for the twins having both parents in their lives. Having both parents be there for them **together**."

"We do not need to be a couple to raise our children Kat. I basically raised myself and I like to think that I turned out just fine." Caroline retorted

Katherine sighed and Caroline knew if she were here right now, there'd probably be the hair flipping-dramatic eye roll.

"Besides, today is the day I finally get to be with my kids and I need to focus on that." She smiled "And no I am not going to obsess about this sex dream all day I just- I needed to tell someone."

"I get it Care. I just- I know it's not my place to say but I'm just going to be brutally honest with you. I feel like you and Klaus should give it another shot. I'm not saying marry him and forget what he's done, I'm thinking more; keeping an open mind to everything."

"Even if that was something I was considered doing, I'm just not ready Kat. And to be honest, I pretty much know how it's all going to play out. Maybe it'll be a good few weeks, a month tops. But then he realizes that this isn't what he wants anymore and everything just goes to shit. It starts with a lot of screaming and yelling, then the accusations kick in and then finally abandonment."

"You're being dramatic." Katherine retorted "Look and this is big coming from me, But I've really seen a change in him. The way his been the past few weeks Caroline.. This could be it Care."

"Seriously" Caroline nearly laughed

"You're overthinking things, as per usual so I'm just not going to argue. I have to go, I'll call you later to hear how it went with the twins yeah?" Katherine obviously hit a brick wall. In spite of that she wasn't planning on giving up. The future of her niece and nephew depended on her she was not going to let them down.

"Kay.. I'll just be here, overthinking things then." Caroline sighed ending the call.

She had to admit; she felt slightly better after the phone call with Kat. Admitting to having a very inappropriate dream about your ex was not healthy especially when there are lot of complicated feelings and people involved.

Nevertheless, Caroline had much more important things to think about.

As she sat impatiently in her hospital bed, she glared at the wall clock as if willing it to go faster.

Today Caroline would finally get to hold the twins. She spent two days undergoing test after test, conducted multiple interviews with the neurologist and pediatrician.

She had been allowed to see the twins briefly but the doctors wanted her to rest and regain her strength before she actually held them or spent any significant time in the NICU.

She was ornery and just wanted to see her babies refusing to wait another day.

As she waited for someone to get her, her thoughts drifted to Klaus.. _again_

_***Flashback* **_

**Caroline awoke the next morning and although feeling quite rested, she couldn't ignore the anxious** _**nagging in her stomach.**_

_** She was surprised not to find Klaus in the room.**_

_**Thinking back to the last time she spoke to him, Caroline informed him of her choice for the babies names before sneakily slipping into a sleep where he could not protest.**_

**_It was a temporary get away, that she knew for sure because knowing Klaus, she saw a confrontation coming the next day if not sooner. _**

_**As much as she hated to admit, getting Rebekah's blessing did not outweigh the uncanny feeling, that her's was not the approval that Caroline needed. The only approval that seemed to weigh in significance to Caroline was Klaus'. From what she could gather, Klaus was much closer to little Henrik than the rest of the brood and not to mention the fact that he felt personally responsible for Henrik's death.. All in all it was a touchy subject and if it didn't create the desired outcome; Klaus would be the one to suffer the most. **_

_**She didn't want to hurt him nor did she want their son to be a constant reminder of the pain etched from his dark childhood.**_

_** On the contrary, Caroline wanted a name that would be meaningful and significant.. not only to Klaus, but the rest of the Mikealsons as well**_

_**Perhaps if she could just explain all of this to him, maybe he wouldn't be mad at her... **_

_**Her tummy let out an unmannerly growl bringing Caroline back from her Klaus-invested thoughts and into the real world where she had to run on more than thoughts of Klaus to actually live, **_

_**Agh that thought alone was dramatic enough to prove that she had been here way to long and needed to be discharged along with her children. **_

_**Food was needed so the name situation would have to be stacked in a neat pile of her wayward mind which she would deal with at another time or at least after breakfast.**_

_**She was about to alert the nursing staff, when Klaus entered the room**_

_**Caroline went rigid**_

_**Oh no **_

**_She knew this was coming but really thought a scheduled confrontation could be like after breakfast. Caroline couldn't think on her feet when she was hungry thus leading to __half-witted comebacks and concluding in Klaus winning the argument. _**

**_And that was not okay, _**

_** Caroline slowly relaxed though when Klaus wheeled a tray in with food behind him, which she presumed was for her. **_

_**Okay.. He was here to give her food, not yell at her.**_

_**Klaus gave her a strained smile, expertly avoiding her gaze as he laid out the contents of the tray on the stand, set up in front of her. **_

_**He managed to arrange her breakfast without as much as a 'Good morning Caroline' and as much as she dreaded being yelled at, it really bothered her that he had not said a single thing. **_

**_He was angry with her.. Caroline thought _**

**_Klaus sat in the arm chair pulling out his phone probably to respond to everyone's inquisitive texts and emails about Caroline and the twins. _**

**_Again, blatantly ignoring her. _**

**_Not even glance, _****_Caroline scoffed_.** **_ How rude_**

**_"Seriously?" _**

**_That seemed to get his attention, when he looked up tentatively at her. Frowning when he realized she had not yet touched her food._**

**_"You're not going to say anything?" She crossed her arms against her chest_**

**_"I'd much rather you enjoy your breakfast sweetheart." He stated monotonically and went back to his texting and oh- was he playing candy crush? _**

**_"Are you- are you playing Candy Crush?" Caroline scoffed "I can't believe you have nothing to say to me right now."_**

**_"What would you have me say love.." He sighed putting his phone away_**

**_"I tell you last night that I want to name our son Henry after your late brother and you have absolutely nothing to say at all? I mean I expected a a lot of yelling, protesting and death glares." Caroline shrugged biting into her toast_**

**_"Why would I be angry though?" _**

**_"You've already made it clear to me once that I had no business meddling into your affairs Klaus.. I felt like this would anger you and that maybe you thought I was trying to hurt you by bringing up the past-"_**

**_"I'm not angry Caroline. I love that you chose Henry. Do you know the meaning of the name?" He asked seeming to be in a complete change of moods and sat on the edge of her bed_**

**_Caroline shook her head _**

**_"It means home leader; or ruler. Power. Despite in where your choice is stemmed from, it is a good name. Our son is indeed worthy of it." He pecked her forehead quickly before she could protest and left her to finish her food and lull in the after-shock of his complete 180 in moods_**

**_*End of flashback* _**

Klaus had been amazing and contrary to what she suspected, he took to fatherhood like a duck to water.

When he wasn't with her he was in the NICU feeding, changing or cuddling with the twins. Bonnie told her that Klaus only left the hospital for a quick shower and change of clothes otherwise he had been there nonstop.

The dark circles and loser fitting pants were evidence that the hospital had been his home since he brought her here.

And speaking of; Klaus strode into the room pushing a wheelchair his patented smirk present on his face.

He knew she hated to be coddled and it was amusing him greatly to watch her suffer through everyone treating her like she was made of glass. She knew the kid glove treatment was because everyone was worried and if it meant she could see the twins faster then she would put up with it.

"Your chariot awaits." Klaus locked the wheels on the wheelchair before circling around scooping Caroline off the bed.

"Klaus" Caroline whined. "I can get into the chair myself."

"Nope" Klaus said popping the 'p' sound. "Doctor's orders love."

_Oh, he was so enjoying this... _

Deciding to pick her battles she didn't argue but focused on the fact that she was on the way to see her babies.

Once in the NICU Klaus helped her move to the rocking chair. Caroline tried to hide the wince from the pain in her abdomen that occurred whenever she moved. She noticed a scowl on Klaus's face and she knew she had been caught, but Klaus thankfully kept his thoughts to himself. The doctors had warned her she would be sore for a few weeks from the surgery.

Caroline watched with bated breath as Klaus expertly pulled each twin out and gently cradled them in her waiting arms. The tears came unbidden as she first looked at Charlotte, the girl she thought she would lose forever; then to Henry her other miracle.

Flashing Klaus a watery smile she looked back at her beautiful babies.

"Hello my little miracles. I have some catching up to do to be as good at this as your dad. I know I'll make mistakes but I promise to always do my best and to always love you." Caroline murmured

Klaus knelt before them kissing each of the twins before looking into her eyes. She could see unshed tears that made his eyes even bluer and even easier to drown in.

* * *

><p>"So have you told the girls yet?"<p>

"And steal Stelena's engagement thunder? No way." Bonnie snickered

"Oh.." Kol replied rather disappointingly before turning back to the road.

"And what's with that face?"

"Nothing" Kol rolled his eyes

"Kol.."

"I don't know Bonnie, I feel like the reason you haven't told the girls that **we're moving in together** is because you don't think of it as something permanent."

"What? Oh my god that's ridiculous." Bonnie scoffed as she turned to face him full on as he continued to drive through the Quarter

"Kol.. We are going furniture shopping right now.I mean you more permanent does it get than furniture shopping?" She sighed

"Whatever you say darling." Kol smirked seemingly convinced and out of his bad mood which just gave Bonnie the urge to whack him. She seriously would have considered it had he not been driving.

"You're so bipolar." She muttered

"But you still love me and already agreed to move in so I guess that means you're stuck with me." He smirked "We're nearly at that thrift store I googled. I swear they have the best antiques that'll just be perfect." He added gushing like a kid finding a new shiny toy

Interior decorating was her forte. The simple things that she considered normal on a day-to-day basis, Kol considered extraordinarily uplifting. Ironic and a little amused, she just went with it.

"There's a frozen yogurt store that we could stop at.." Bonnie trailed off

"Why don't you just call April, have her pick it up and meet us at the house." Kol replied already feeling a Bonnie bust coming along.

A 'quick detour' or 'another addition to their list of plans' is what Kol meant by a Bonnie bust. She always did this and it seriously annoyed him.

He specifically remembered asking her before they left the house if there was anything she wanted to get to eat before they started furniture shopping and she said no.

"But I want it now."

"I totally understand. But you're **not** pregnant so It's **no**t a life and death type of craving." Kol stated

"You don't have to be pregnant to intensely crave things Kol, and if you must know being around a lot of pregnant women and babies has screwed with my hormones. So yeah** it is possible** for me to be craving frozen yogurt. I know I watched a show where Dr Oz said-"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! You literally have an excuse for everything."

"But the frozen yogurt store is on the way." Bonnie retorted

"It doesn't matter if it's on the way, It's still going to be 20 minutes of you being indecisive. You're going to walk in the store an say 'Oh should I get vanilla? or chocolate or mix berry' or whatever hell there still is." Kol said and Bonnie rolled her eyes even though she knew he was probably right. But whatevz he didn't need to know that.

"We are not going to the yogurt store. We are going straight to furniture shopping." He stated

After a few minutes of complete silence, Kol didn't recognize the thrift store anywhere nearby

Of course he hadn't been there before but he was sure that there should be furniture shops instead of restaurants in his peripheral view.

Kol then turned to Bonnie, beyond annoyed

"Is it the thrift store or the yogurt place in the GPS right now?" He asked

"It's the little yog and frozen-"

"Oh come on!"

_**a few minutes later... **_

"I feel like I need a little crunch." Bonnie looked thoughtful to her large cup where she had scoop full of different flavors.

Kol stood on, furiously texting into his phone. He continued to ignore her, he figured the sooner this was over the better.

"Yeah, I definitely need a little crunch. But I don't know what that should be.. Let me see what's up here." Bonnie stated as she walked towards the various crunchy toppings all displayed along the counter

Kol gave her a look. The 'come the fuck on woman we are going to be late look' but she blissfully ignored him as she continued through her yummy search for the perfect crunch to top her delicious frozen yogurt

"Do you think my crunch should be Oreos?"

In tough times like these, people always wondered how Kol always kept his cool. Well mostly his brothers and sister. But the truth was that it wasn't that hard.

Whenever Bonnie did something that pissed him off, he remembered what that ass looks like in lingerie and he stayed strong.

Simple.

* * *

><p>"So the twins will still be in the hospital which totally sucks. But Caroline will be home, so I feel like we can go ahead with the dinner as usual. I need you to call Rose and also have the menu sent over to Greta. I also want shrimp brought in, maybe some lobster, I'm not exactly sure what Stefan likes yet and-" Katherine stopped mid sentence as she glared down at Madison her new appointment PA as of a week ago. "Why aren't you writing this down?"<p>

Madison turned bright red and pulled out a small note pad to jot down what her boss was saying.

Katherine Mikealson was her new boss, and for any young fashion blogger, this would probably be a dream come true since Katherine was very well known in the fashion industry given who her husband is, her sister in law Rebekah Mikealson that did many photo shoots for Calvin Klein and Vogue, she attends Fashion Week every year with exclusive seats not to mention the VIP after party invites to sip expensive French bubbly while rubbing shoulders with the most elitist designers and models in the world.

Yep.

It's pretty safe to say Madison idolized Katherine.

Katherine had literally no time to feel sorry for her though, her twin was getting engaged and as her older sister she made it her job to have everything go perfect for their announcement dinner at the Manor.

She didn't see the need for a PA at all, it was Elijah who suggested the idea and after much given thought she actually warmed up to the idea. Since she no longer lived with Elena and hadn't seen Caroline in a while, she missed having someone to boss around all day.

Not to mention she now had a daughter who required her undivided attention so the other duties on her day-to-day would be her PA's job

"Shrimp.. got it." Madison croaked after scribbling something down on her notepad.

"Hold that thought." Kat held up two fingers to answer her phone which couldn't have come at a better time since Madison now actually had some time or a few minutes at most to write everything down Katherine said. Or everything she tried to remember that Katherine said.

"Rebekah?" Madison could hear the weary tone of Kat's voice which was weird since she was so used to the strict boss lady voice that seemed would be in her nightmares for the next few weeks to come.

"Well have you tried changing her diaper?" Katherine sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She seemed more annoyed now than stressed

"Well if you can't handle dirty diapers why did you- This is the exact reason why I insisted you not babysit Emily -" "I don't care if you just got your nails done, clean my daughter or get Greta."

Madison never met anyone from Katherine's family before, no one except Elijah that is. But from what she could make out, Katherine was on the phone with Rebekah Mikealson. Another idol of hers, an idol that seemed not to take a liking in changing dirty diapers.

"What did I say about cursing in front of the baby Rebekah.. If you start cursing at me, I will start cursing at you. So let's not play the curse game. Do you want to play that game? Caz guess who's better at it." Katherine edged off starting a slow pacing back and forth in front of Elena's apartment. Madison feeling extremely out of place, stood awkwardly along the sidelines.

"I have to go. Bye." She shoved the phone into her jacket pocket before turning back to her PA "Whatever that saying about mother-in-laws is,sister-in-laws are so much more terrible."

"Anyway where was I?.. Oh yeah, I just needed to make sure that Stefan wasn't allergic to anything but my stupid sister wouldn't answer her phone which is why we are here." Katherine stated ringing the bell a couple times before that proved to be useless so she just let herself in. Madison following close behind like a lost puppy

"Knock knock.." Kat called out

"In here Kat."

Katherine followed her sister's voice to the bedroom where she found Elena in nothing but a toweling gown still laying down in bed

"What the f- It's 3pm Elena." Katherine frowned

"The dinner is only at eight Kat, don't be a bitch," Elena rolled her eyes before it landed on the younger teen standing awkwardly in the doorway

"Who's that?"

"Madison. Elena. Elena Madison.." Katherine breezed through the introductions

Madison smiled nervously at Elena who to her surprise waved her further into the room

"My PA."

"Of course she is." Elena snickered trying to suppress a giggle.

"And the reason that you're here so early is..."

"Well I need to know if Stefan is allergic to any shell fish since the majority of the menu will be seafood."

"He loves seafood."

"Well good because it's too late to change the menu anyway." Katherine flipped her hair coming to sit beside Elena on the bed.

"Okay since that's done, can you leave me to sleep now?" Elena replied while cocooning herself into the duvet

"Elena it's already after 3, get up."

"Can't."

"If Dean Winchester can crawl out of Purgatory, then you can crawl out of your damn bed."

Madison found it awfully cute and profoundly weird that Katherine and her twin could bicker like this but also that besides looks, Katherine and her twin were nothing alike.. at all.

"Elena.." Katherine suddenly changed her voice trying to bring across the seriousness of needing Elena to get up which failed since Elena responded by burying her head further in the pillow.

"I'm sorry.." Elena peeked out looking, apologizing to Madison "Katherine takes her older by 10 minutes wayy to seriously."

"Wait, why are you still laying down? I'm really curious." Kat interrupted before Madison could respond

"I um- the Doctor said that every time I have sex, I have to lay down for 15-20 minutes." Elena said "So I just had sex before you guys got here."

Complete and utter silence stretched over

Madison took in the scene before her that could only be described as a stare off between the two sisters. Well that was until Katherine finally spoke

"Euw."

* * *

><p>"But I can't just leave them here."<p>

"With the rate of their recovery they're looking at another two weeks tops and that's a good thing." Enzo explained as he wheeled Caroline back to her room after spending some time with the twins, Klaus following closely behind

"So then discharge me in two weeks." She crossed her arms giving them all the death glare

"You know he can't do that love."

"It sucks that I get to leave and they don't." Caroline

"It's the only option for now. Now finish packing, go home and take a long hot bubble bath. They are in good hands." Enzo kisses her on her head and leaves them to finish her packing

Klaus was temporarily relieved that they were now alone but the immediate thought that having this conversation at this very moment in time, did not seem like the brightest idea. They both just found out that the twins stay at the hospital would be for another two weeks.

That was good. It meant they were growing and getting healthy.

Caroline on the other hand was being discharged today and that meant the babies would stay here while she was not.

He could imagine that it was difficult for Caroline to deal with since the mere thought of the twins being just a level away was comforting to her. And that was all going to change now for the next two weeks.

**_Oh, fuck it.. _**

"Caroline.. we need to talk."

The fear of being alone with Klaus was for this exact reason. She didn't feel for this confrontation, she wasn't ready to deal with this yet.

"I've forgiven you Klaus, I just don't think we can be together." There, she said what needed to be said. Maybe it was a little harsh and to the point but she was too pissed off about leaving without her kids to be walking on any eggshells around him right now. Surely he would understand.

Klaus didn't expect a different response, in all honesty he anticipated her resistance to giving them a second chance but that did not mean he accepted it. He started trembling but tried taking deep breaths hoping that it would sate his anger and guilt and somewhat keep up the calm demeanor he had going.

"We have children together-"

"That doesn't change anything between you and me" Caroline stated "We're as over today as we were months ago."

Klaus paced the floor as if trying to wrap his head around this entire situation. He could hear the words coming out of her mouth and as much as he understood them, he hated them. As coherent as they sounded it pained him that it seemed so easy for Caroline to just give up on everything they once were.. on everything they have yet to be.

_So much for trying to keep a calm demeanor_, he thought.

"How can you just slam the door on what we had Caroline? I know I fucked up. Really fucked up but after everything that we've been through together, after these last few weeks.."

Caroline sighed as she stacked the last pile of clothing neatly into her duffel bag before turning to face him. She preferred not to because his face would always melt her heart and then subconsciously convince her to say something that he'd actually want to hear. Like that fact that they could be what they once were.

And as much as it broke her heart to say.. she had to give it to him straight.

"You want to know why I've avoided all your talk about feelings this whole time, why I change the subject whenever you bring it up?"

"Yes.." He said almost too afraid to ask

"Because if.." Caroline's throat clogged up as her eyes gave way to fresh tears "If I allowed myself to feel, really feel what I felt for you? I would dissolve into a million pieces and I would never be able to be put back together again."

Klaus's shoulders slumped as if he had physically shrunk into himself

She loved him before, might still even love him and yet the thought of allowing herself to love him again would destroy her?

"I made a list of all the ways that loving you has brought me nothing but pain. Other than the twins, I don't think we have that much in common anymore Klaus."

"Caro-"

"You broke my heart. You cut me deeper than anyone has my whole life and if I tried to touch that pain, I wouldn't survive." She blinked the last few tears down her face before turning back to getting her bag ready.

She was in so much pain.

Physically from the op and exhaustion from being at the hospital for what felt like forever, and emotionally from finally admitting to Klaus her real fears of being with him and the fact that her babies would still be here for another few weeks while she had to go home.

Caroline hadn't heard anything more from Klaus and actually thought that he might of left but was surprised when he reached out to take her bag and slung it over his shoulder. Klaus walked towards the door without a single glance toward her nor any words, he opened the door waiting for her to walk

She couldn't help but think that no matter how pissed off he was whether he was sad or temperamental, Klaus was always a gentlemen and he could never change. It brought her back to the time when she was heavy pregnant and craving Ben and Jerry's Belgian dark chocolate and he refused to let her walk through New Orleans in the wee hours of the night.

"Take me home Klaus." Caroline sighed already fed up that with the conversation as they reached the car and buckled up

"Fine. We'll get something to eat first." He finally spoke after not uttering a single word since their earlier conversation

In all honesty, that really sounded like a good idea given how sick she was from the horrible food they served at the hospital and no matter how many snicker bars and cheeseburgers Kol smuggled in for her, she yearned for a nice home cooked meal

But despite her hunger, she had no intention of accompanying him to a restaurant. She would just be giving him plenty of opportunity to talk to her about "their relationship" and how "being together is what's best for the kids" and somehow worm his way back into her heart

"I'm not hungry" Caroline said firmly

Klaus made a tsking sound with his tongue against his teeth as he pulled into a parking lot

"Don't lie Caroline, I heard your stomach growling at the hospital"

That seemed to shut her up long enough for him to usher her to a coffee shop and into a booth

Caroline hid behind a plastic-coated menu for another few minutes as her red cheeks cooled and the old-fashioned atmosphere of the family restaurant exercised a soothing effect.

When the waitress came to take their orders, she managed to say with credible dignity "Just a salad please."

"-And chicken soup too, for the lady. I'll have the pepper crusted steak." Klaus tacked on.

When the waitress left he met Caroline's annoyed look with a bold one.

"I've heard chicken soup is good for you."

"Yeah, If you have like a cold or something." She retorted rolling her eyes at him "I don't think it's going to magically heal the six stitches I have in my gut. She added haughtily

"Hmm maybe it will help cure your crankiness." He murmured

Caroline ignored him while she ate her meal.

There was nothing more annoying, she decided twenty minutes later, than a man who was right. Especially if that man was Klaus of all people.

She did feel better after eating the rich soup and much more able to handle the distinguishly satisfied looking male who sat across from her watching her eat in silence

Setting down her spoon, she dabbed her mouth with a napkin and then plunged into another issue at hand that she knew he was just itching to bring up when the twins were ready to come home. She had to do it now deciding not to put it off for any longer

"I can afford to live on my own."

He was a bit taken a back from her sudden announcement but quickly recovered as he remembered that he made a mental note to talk about living arrangements

At first he seemed okay since he was so sure they would reconcile and moving back would hardly have been an issue but alas..

"You can afford not to if you're endangering your health sweetheart," Klaus countered, pushing aside his own empty plate.

His lips flattened in a straight line as he added, "The twins will have plenty of room at our old place."

"That's besides the point." She retorted

"Klaus I'm their mother okay, I need to be able to stand on my own two feet."

"And you will love, I know you will. But right now that isn't a possibility." He added impatiently "You're still in recovery, your body has taken strain and is still healing. You not only have one but two babies who are dependent on you Caroline- please you can't do this alone."

And besides that, why would she want to continue paying rent at that little apartment, when they had a perfectly fine house near the docks that had enough room for both of them and their children.

Caroline picked up her abandoned napkin and absentmindedly began shredding it into tiny pieces lulling over what Klaus was saying.

He had a good point.

But why did he always have to make sense? Arrgh it was so annoying.

"I've already had all my furniture moved over to the apartment." She murmured sounding whiny like a petulant child.

"That can be moved back. Come on Caroline, tell me what's really bothering you. And its not moving silly furniture." He scoffed

Caroline pushed all her shredded pieces of napkin into a tiny white little mountain pile while she lulled over his words once more.

'What's really bothering you?'

"I just- I don't want to depend on you. You have plans." She sighed earning a confused glance from Klaus before she elaborated

"Your Gallery? It means a lot to you and I don't want you to blame me and the twins for you not getting what you worked so hard for." She stated

"They mean so much more to me than a silly old Gallery Caroline. You and the babies are all that matters to me right now."

"When I thought I lost you I-" Klaus swallowed "I never want to feel that way ever again Caroline. And no contrary to what you may think, there is nothing more important to me now than you, Henry and Charlotte."

How can he sit there and say this without knowing how fucked up its making her feel right now? Caroline thought aimlessly

"I'm not trying to weaken you Caroline, or interfere in your role as their mother I'm just.. I'm trying to do what's right."

"Okay.." She whispered after a long couple of minutes.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll move back.. Because I know I won't be able to handle both of them and my job at the moment and they need constant attention so It's what's best for the twins. But only temporarily until I figure out a better more permanent plan." She retorted firmly

"Of course." He replied but couldn't hide the look of disappointment that lulled over his face knowing that her stay wouldn't be permanent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: To recap: <strong>

** - Elena is trying to get pregnant and she may or may not have told Stefan that. **

** - Bonnie and Kol are moving in together**

** - Katherine now has a PA **

** - Caroline and Klaus will continue to live together but not permanently according to Caroline, I don't plan on a happy loving reunion anytime soon. If anything, things are going to get extremely emotional and chaotic**

****** **I'd like to thank everyone once again for their continued support. Your reviews, fave's and follows are much appreciated. And on that note, I'd like to ask you guys a huge favor..**

As you know we now have new additions to the Mikealson clan; **Emily Miranda Mikealson** and her cousins **Henry and Charlotte Mikealson**

The names have been chosen after much deliberation and I'm glad you all like it. However, there are still many things we have yet to discover about these children and that hopefully, is where you all come in.

For each twin I still need_:_

- A middle name and reason for choice of middle name.

For both Emily and the twins I need:

- Personality traits i.e. (who has inherited Caroline's OCD and Klaus's natural cooking talents? Katherine's stubbornness, Fashion sense, or Elijah's manners and proper vocab Etc etc) ***This is where you guys should really get creative!***

- Strengths and weaknesses

- Likes and dislikes

- Favorite aunt(s) and/or uncle(s) with explanation

- A godparent(s) and reasons for choice

Your responses doesn't have to be in depth and you can keep it as **short or long** as you like.

If I missed anything feel free to **add on your own thoughts** to the list. I'm super excited about this and getting you guys involved. I feel like it'll motivate me to write **more**.

This is probably the longest AN ever so I'll just end it off there lol

**REALLY looking forward to your responses! **


	26. Chapter 26: How I met your mother

**Chapter 26: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This chapter is mainly Klaroline-based.**

* * *

><p>"Are you excited to finally meet the rest of your family today?"<p>

Caroline cooed down into the bassinets. Henry and Charlotte were brought into a private room at the hospital for the rest of the family to meet the them. It wasn't standard procedure but since Enzo and Stefan were both emotionally attached to the twinzies, they made an exception.

It actually kinda paid off having two friends that were both doctors at the hospital she figured, smiling down at Henry who was as usual wide awake staring straight at her and her little Charlotte who was still sound asleep.

Caroline was overjoyed that her kiddies would meet the rest of their family today. More so, of the fact that with Enzo giving the go ahead to the meet and greet, it meant that the twins were one step closer to finally going home.

"Knock knock" Katherine peered her head inside and almost immediately the rest of the Mikealson clan came hounding through the door one, one after the other carrying all sorts of things.

Caroline shook her head trying to repress a chuckle.

And soon enough, both twins were fully awake and the family pestered Caroline and Klaus about who got to hold who first. Well more Kol and Rebekah than anyone really.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Stefan says but everyone seems so taken with the twins no one even notices his departure. He chuckles to that as he gives Elena a quick kiss before leaving to do his rounds.

"So have you finally decided on names?" Bonnie asked and everyone turned to look at the new parents eagerly awaiting a response

Klaus smiled

"Caroline has decided on Charlotte and.. Henry."

"Henry." Elijah said and everyone in the room took a moment

Rebekah smiled knowingly to herself, already having known Caroline's choice

Kol who had not allowed himself to think of his younger brother in a long time, wiped a tear away

Bonnie took a while before registering what the significance of the name was.

"Henry is a good name." Katherine said.

"Indeed." Elijah said, his voice cracking ever so slightly before he recovered "Thank You Caroline"

"There's no need to thank me Elijah.. Even though I never got a chance to meet the little guy, I know how much you all loved him." Caroline's gaze found Klaus' "And I know that if I had, I would've loved him just as much as I do all of you."

"If there's one thing you Mikealsons' have taught me, It's that the love of a family is infinite and has no boundaries. Its not about blood, its about loyalty and love. Its not a weakness, but the greatest strength to have. And that is what I want for my kids." She smiled looking back at the twins

"Welcome little ones, I'm your Uncle Kol and in about sixteen years when your parents become your worst nightmare, you and I are going to be glued to the hip." Kol states peering over Rebekah's shoulder

Rebekah moves in to hand Henry over to Kol so she could take Charlotte.

"Okay.. Bekah wait until I'm sitting down. I have never held anything that was alive and this small." He says and the family laughs

"No pressure little brother but if you drop him, I will rip out your throat." Klaus groans coming to sit next to Caroline on the bed

Rebekah is standing with Henry and Kol sits down. He asks how he should hold him and Klaus tells him to relax and hold him like a football tucked in his arms.

"Oh, I can do that."

Rebekah hands him off and Caroline swears it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. The minute Henry is placed in Kol's arms he opens his little eyes and and looks right up into them

"Look love, his staring at his ugly uncle." Klaus jokes alongside Caroline but Kol doesn't even seem to care because he is mesmerized.

"Hey little dude, your amazing. I love you little man. We are going to have so much fun together." He kisses his forehead

The attachment that Kol had instantly developed toward Henry did not come as a shock to the family. They knew all too well how much Kol wanted a nephew. Being utterly convinced that Kat's doctor had mistaken Emily's penis on the ultrasound was proof enough.

"Wow I can't believe this." Kat chuckles as does everyone else who finds it pretty darn cute and incredibly weird for Kol to act so loving and sweet. Well everyone besides Bonnie of course.

They all knew that despite his mischief, Kol was a major softy at heart. He was completely taken with little Henry and it seemed that Henry couldn't take his eyes off Kol either.

Kol takes the little hand out of the blanket and looks at his small fingers, he kisses the baby's hands and he grips Kol's finger hard.

"What a grip his got hey." Kol smiles looking at the parents and then back at Henry "Damn, look at his fingernails. That is crazy, how do you clip those things?"

Leave it to Kol to ask the strangest questions.

And after much reluctance, he finally lets Henry go handing him to Bonnie and takes a hold of Charlotte.

He is enamored with his niece and nephew, commenting about every aspect of them.

"Her skin is so soft. Man she is cute isn't she? Good thing she looks like Caroline."

"Don't get any ideas Kol." Bonnie adds. Kat laughs at the scene before her and comes over to give Caroline a hug.

"Was it horrible?" Obviously referring to the birth/cesarean. Albeit it being weeks ago, Caroline was still on the mend.

"It wasn't fun, but it was totally worth it." Caroline shrugs while Kat holds her hand

"Aren't you going to hold them?"

"Duh. You know they saved the best Aunt for last.. Now come to Auntie Kat." Katherine cooed taking her nephew first

"They're perfect Niklaus. Just perfect. You have your own perfect little family." Elijah smiled holding his niece close while Katherine held Henry

"Where's their adorable little cousin?"

"I wasn't sure how long we were going to be here so Greta is babysitting." Kat explained

"But don't worry. We'll meet her really soon. Yeah, yes we will." Katherine cooed in a cute little voice peering down at the baby

Elena's phone went off breaking the moment

"Oh sorry." Elena said and looking at her phone. "I gotta go. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Caroline assured her

"Okay. Love you.. and you two." She cooed over the twins before walking off in a rush.

Caroline pulled Katherine closer and more away from the hearing range of the others before asking "Where is she going in such a hurry?"

"She is ovulating." Katherine replied "My little sister is about to surprise Stefan in his office."

"Elena's trying to get pregnant?" Caroline asked shocked, but soft enough that it stayed between the two of them. Mindful of the other people in the room

"Yep." Katherine said and then her eyes went wide. "Oh shit, I wasn't suppose to say anything. If she tells you, act surprised okay?"

"**If** she tells me?" Caroline snickered. "Wow that's great. Good for them, Stefan must be thrilled."

"Yeah.. he doesn't really know about it yet." Kat mumbled lowly as she walked back to Elijah and the rest of the gang leaving a stunned Caroline behind her.

Caroline was about to pull her back for an explanation when she mouthed **'We'll talk later.'**

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes awoke that very morning with an immediate sense of joyous anticipation<p>

Her children were home and most importantly they were healthy.

The mere fact that she could hold them whenever she wanted to, kiss them whenever she wanted to heck even change diapers.. The feeling was indescribable.

Never minded by the fact that she barely woken up properly, she tiptoed down the passage towards her old bedroom that now would slowly but surely be re-vamped into the twin's nursery.

There were definitely mixed emotions about the nursery.

For starters she wasn't all enthused about Bonnie wanting to re-decorate the entire room to suit the twins. It just felt like by doing that it would make this 'temporary living arrangement' into a full blown **permanent** arrangement.

And on the other hand it also made sense that the room be re-decorated because when she eventually did move back out, the twins would also be spending time with Klaus so they would need a room here.

"Good morning Caroline."

She jumped back startled. _Oh yes... Klaus still lived here _

"Klaus." She nodded as he brushed past her.

"Are they awake?"

"I've just changed them. I think they just need to be fed now." He replied

"Okay.. er thanks." she shrugged awkwardly

"They're my kids too Caroline. There is no need to thank me." It still annoyed him that she sometimes gave him too much scope as if he were taking care of someone else's kids, only then did understand Caroline's reluctance when he remembered all that he had put her through.

Couldn't she see that he was just trying to be better. Trying to be a constant in her life as well as the twins'?

"I'll leave you too it then." He shot her a brief smile before walking away

_Ah shit._

Caroline mentally cursed at herself for being so awkward.

Couldn't she just act all like he had no effect on her whatsoever, even if that weren't true.

What did he think this was easy for her? that she enjoyed this current situation of theirs'?

How are you suppose to live with a guy that you're insanely heed over heels in love with when said guy, is the reason you moved out in the first place.

"Note to self... No more dabbling on the darkness of ex boyfriends past." She stated before walking to the twins room with renewed sense of hope for a good day.

Besides, she was going to be so busy house hunting with Stefan, that she wouldn't even have the time to dwell on he who shall not be named.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmmm." Caroline hummed in approval as she took a tasty bite out her chocolate croissant savoring the explosion of chocolaty goodness on her tongue

"That good huh?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded

"Never pegged you for a desert for breakfast kinda girl Care," Stefan mused as he sipped slowly on his hot coffee

"Well I didn't have time for breakfast this morning so I'm kinda really starving." She shrugged refusing to think back to the rather awkward tension this morning at La casa de Mikealson-Forbes.

Having Klaus around again was one thing, but having Klaus cook breakfast and walk around the house shirtless was another.

Caroline really admired the restraint she has showed over the past few days. On days she'd want to rip his clothes off, she took an extra long shower. On days when he was being extra loving and adorable with the twins, she opted calling one of her friends for a quick escape.

It had come to her attention though that he was giving her space. Only the fact that the intended space was secretly saving time to get a new place.

**Again**.

The space Klaus was thinking about was space to sort out her feelings and realize that they belong together.. Only which half were true according to Caroline.

Naturally Katherine, Elena or Bonnie were the first that came to mind when it came to the days' activities but in all honesty they were Team Klaroline at the moment, and hearing how strongly they felt that Caroline and Klaus should be together was not something she needed.

Of course she understood where they were coming from with regards to thinking about the twins, but in actual fact she wasn't thinking about anyone else but the twins and what was best for them and according to Caroline.. this was it.

Besides, Stefan proved to be a much better at shopping and house-hunting not to mention an excellent brunch companion than she thought

And as quick as the thought flew into her mind, she was brought back to another predicament that put her in an awfully terrible and uncomfortable position.

Elena was trying to get pregnant and Stefan **didn't** know.

Should she tell him? She couldn't. Elena didn't even know that she knew. Hell, she didn't know how Stefan felt about having a baby. But the way he was with the twins eased her to some extent... maybe Elena just wanted to surprise him. Yep that had to be it. Caroline being Caroline was just reading to much into it, as usual

"How are the twins doing?"

"They're amazing. I finally got the hang of the whole nursing thing." She beamed

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Caroline smiled feeling rather satisfied with her latest accomplishment

Although it was something she would never admit out loud, but when Henry refused to latch on the first day she attempted to nurse them Caroline feared that there was something wrong with her. Claire assured her that given her absence it was normal for Henry to act this way and perhaps they should stick to bottles with him instead. The anxiety that she'd never truly bond with her son like she had with her daughter was disheartening.

That all seemed to change on the third attempt however. And having Henry latch on to Caroline elicited the greatest joy inside her. Funnily enough it was now Henry that drank more than Charlotte. Klaus would always tease him stating that he was drinking all mommy's milk up and that there wouldn't be any left for Charlotte.

Not that he could even understand what his father was saying but all in all it was a cute sentiment

"Are they home?"

"Hmm yeah, they're with Klaus." She replied

Stefan nodded as he swirled the spoon in his filter coffee round and round

He looked up and Caroline could almost see him mentally shifting gears as he directed the conversation in another direction

"Speaking of Klaus, how are things between you and him?"

_Oh great. Now Stefan was shipping Klaroline too_.

At the mention of Klaus and their relationship, Caroline couldn't help but let out a huge sigh.

"Well that sounded depressing." Stefan said with an arch of his brow

"Did Kat and Elena put you up to this?" She sighed

"What does Elena and Kat have to do with this?" Stefan frowned

_Kat and Elena are up to a lot of things.. If only you knew_

"Can't we just have a normal brunch where we eat and laugh and talk about normal things like oh I don't know.. Your upcoming wedding!" Caroline smirked

"You know you've got dibbs to the planning.. Stop changing the subject Caroline."

"Everything is just so complicated. Not to mention that my emotions are in a million different places right now and let's not forget the fact that I'm playing house with a guy I am completely in love with but who's hurt me and I don't think I can ever get past that." Caroline slumps in her seat choosing to stuff another croissant in her mouth "And it isn't easy you know.. Living with a guy who likes walking around half naked and tells our kids stupid cute love stories all the freaking time. I go from wanting to suffocate him in his sleep to crying in his arms to wanting to push him up against the wall, rip off all his clothes and-"

"I think I get the picture Care," Stefan said with a wince and yet Caroline kept talking as if he hadn't said a word as she normally did when she was anxious or nervous.

"And what sucks even more is that no matter how much I try to hate him like really really hate him, I just can't. I don't think if being emotionally unstable and a rough childhood equates what he did to us.. but I can't also just sit here an pretend that he hasn't been the best father to the twins ever since they were born."

Caroline sighed gripping her mug closer "I've forgiven him and I still love him but I'm afraid he will make up something in his head and leave me again and then again what if it isn't that and its blaming us for loosing his chance at opening a Gallery"

Caroline must have sounded overwrought because Stefan was suddenly in the chair next to hers, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back soothingly.

Feeling the hot tears that threatened to give way she automatically wrapped her arms tightly around Stefan taking in the comfort of her friend.

"You talk too much." Stefan said with a smile in his voice and Caroline laughed in his arms. His humor bringing her back from the emotional pit of gloom called Klaus that was about to suck her down and dry her out

Blinking the tears away furiously, she allowed herself to just take a moment and relax in the comfort that her friend was providing.

A few moments had passed and Caroline refrained from feeling like she was about to burst into tears, an annoying habit that she blamed now entirely on Klaus Mikealson.

"I want the twins to have a family. A real, full-time people on TV family. Klaus and I broke up before they were even born, but I have never stopped loving him. I don't want the twins knowledge of male and female relationships to be this weird and tense communication between their father and I because I want to tell him I love him but I can't."

Drawing back from Stefan's arms she gave him a wobbly smile and he smiled back

Stefan smiled back reassuringly before becoming serious and took hold of her hand

"You can't have any sort of relationship with someone if you don't trust them Caroline."

Was that what he and Elena had at the moment? Trust?

Or was that what he thought they had.. The whole keeping Elena trying to get pregnant a secret was just too much right now, if anything Caroline felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world, not to mention the worst friend.

He paused letting her lull a little bit over those words before he continued

"What kind of chance would you be giving Klaus, even the kids if you're going to be constantly worried that he'll leave you again?"

And Stefan was right of course. Every time she thought about giving Klaus a second chance at a romantic relationship with her she was besieged with constant thoughts about him leaving her again and breaking her heart.

"He can leave me again Stefan.. I'm use to that by now. But what will I tell my kids? That their dad loved them but he was so confused because his too fucked up to stick around?" Caroline pressed her lips together and looked down at her trembling hands

This was the first time she actually voiced her real fears and of course it was the constant thing buzzing around her head every time

What if he left again? The twins wouldn't understand, that someone could love you so much and then just leave like you meant absolutely nothing to them at all.

"Has Klaus recently given you reason to believe he wanted to leave again?"

"No..but-"

"Then you just have to take that chance Caroline. If you want your children to have a father who I'm most certain; loves them unconditionally.. You have to trust that he'll be there for them. Even for you."

After everything that's happened .. she couldn't ignore the fact that his been incredible since the hospital and bringing the twins home. And it seemed only fair that she had to trust he was going to be a good dad.

Being with him though, that wasn't something she'd want to do. Not if it would risk the relationship he had with their children.

"Besides.. I'm pretty sure Katherine would really kill him this time if he ever hurts you again."

Caroline smiled at that.

Stefan was such a good friend to her. He had been incredible with both her and the twins when they were in the hospital. It was not within her place to just blurt out that his fiance was trying to get pregnant and it would risk the relationship she had with both Stefan and Elena if she got involved.

There were many things she wasn't sure about at this point, but one thing was for certain;

She was going to confront Elena.

* * *

><p>It was nearly dark when she returned home from a fun and yet also emotional day.<p>

The fact that Stefan could get her to admit her deepest darkest fears out loud was outrageously alarming. It was only a matter of time before Klaus forked it out of her too

Shaking those bipolar feelings away with a quick rub of her face, she etched closer to the nursery slowing down her pace when she heard his voice.

"It started off rather dull and somewhat vexatious… but soon after, it turned out to be rather splendid; the day I met your mother." Klaus smirked as Henry stared up at him with big eyes, he seemed completely taken with his father's voice. Charlotte on the other hand couldn't care less about what her father was saying as she seemed much more interested in the necklaces around Klaus's neck.

"It was Aunt Kat and Uncle Elijah's wedding.. I know right, weddings are not really daddy's sort of thing but alas.. You'll come to learn how persistent your Uncle Elijah can be little wolves. Nevertheless, weddings do bring people together after all." Klaus chuckled looking down to his children held in each of his arms

"Your mother was a bridesmaid, the prettiest bridesmaid by far actually. But don't tell Auntie Bex that, she might just kill me in my sleep."

That one nearly made Caroline giggle but she refrained as it would give her away at her hiding place

"You mother hated me at first." Klaus recalled fondly smiling at the memory "Shouted at me for ruining her seating chart and being late for the ceremony." He giggled

"But all in all she couldn't resist. The Mikealson charm is something you will become too well familiar with Henry." He said proudly looking at his son who had his chubby little fingers in his mouth

"We danced under the sunset. No shoes, no crowd.. just us and the faint music breezing around us on the beach front."

Caroline didn't know if she could to listen to this. Bedtime stories to their kids about their undying love..

Should she listen to this?

"From the moment I saw her I knew she would be mine. And I have never loved anyone as much as I love her." He trailed off "That is until you two showed up. Now I have three people that I love more than anything." He smirked kissing them each on their heads before he carefully stood up to put them back into their cribs

She knew that her forgiveness was what he was counting on. She could forgive him - had forgiven him - But, she also wondered if she could ever love and trust him the way she wanted to love and trust the father of her children. As she continued to listen to Klaus speak to their kids, she felt more confused than ever.

She didn't want to listen anymore. Caroline figured now was the best time to make her presence known. As beautiful as the memories form their past were, it was always full of so much pain and heartache..

"Er.. Hey." She coughed out feeling really stupid for sounding so awkward like she hadn't just eavesdropped on his little bedtime story to the twins but in actual fact she had been eavesdropping and so excuse the shit outta her for feeling super awkward.

"Hello mommy." Klaus beamed

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at his term of endearment.

_**Okay.. someone is in a good mood **_

"Hi babies." She cooed peering down into the cribs. Her mood had seemingly been lifted as soon as she saw her little angels

Charlotte in a stare off with the little stuffed horse in her crib and Henry who recently discovered that he could put his fingers in his mouth and suck them.

"Have they been changed?"

"Already done love. Just waiting on you for their last feeding." He grinned sheepishly

"How am I doing?" He asked smirking obviously referring to his fatherly duties which she quickly caught on to given that Klaus was a little self-obsessed. No, more like a lot.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get her to leave them alone at home with Klaus. She insisted Kat come over and help but she shewed off that nonsense saying that he had been doing this way more than Katherine.

"You're...perfect." She started "Which is so beyond annoying I can't even look at you." She rolled her eyes brushing past him causing Klaus to chuckle

He watched with loving eyes as she picked Charlotte up to get ready to nurse while he helped by bringing Henry to her other side

An incredible sense of peace stole through him as he watched Caroline nurse.

She didn't chase him away and never made it feel awkward or weird. He was glad that it was something she felt comfortable doing around him.

For Klaus it meant a step in the right direction for Caroline.. not exactly sure.

Watching very proudly how well she could provide them with the best food possible; seeing his son and daughter suckle and slurp and push their little faces against her breasts, instinctively latching their rosebud shaped mouths to her.

Caroline was in her element. She looked completely at ease as if she had done this a billion times before. He hadn't missed the new glow she had about herself and he smiled knowing that it was all due to their children.

"What?" She asked bringing him out of his revere

"I could watch you do this all day."

It was only when Caroline's eyebrows shot to her hairline that Klaus realized how perverted that must have sounded

"I mean not in that way.. In a totally non-perverted way like you giving them the-"

"It's okay Klaus. I get it." Caroline giggled

"Right then. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. I had a big lunch with Stefan"

"I'll make us some dinner then." Klaus stated

Oh no.. Dinner alone with Klaus was a situation she should be avoiding at all costs

"No. That's okay, you probably have work to do. I'm sure Lexi is eager to have you back in the studio."

"Lexi was actually the one that suggested I stay home with you and the twins as long as need be. Don't worry about it love. You finish up here and I'll get started on dinner." He walked out before Caroline could argue further.

"Your father is going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p>Well dinner was... tense to say the least<p>

And tense in the sense that Klaus wanted to reminisce and thought that it would be cute to have a little dinner on the floor with candles like they use to.

It was too much too soon. She shrugged it off saying that the feedings had taken strain on her back and so she wasn't up for a floor dinner.

Well Klaus knew that she was lying and Caroline probably knew that too.

Klaus exhaled loudly revealing a hint of his impatience.

After the dishes which she insisted on doing... **alone, **She sleepily made her way to the bedroom where she was shocked to find Klaus sitting on the bed in nothing but his pajama bottoms

"Well then where should I sleep?" He asked after she gave him a questioning look

Caroline stifled a smile, her small, insignificant but oh so enjoyable revenge.

She wasn't ready.

Klaus and her were in a good place right now as parents and friends and she feared that he might have had another perception on the nature of their relationship

"The couch." She offered sweetly

He wasn't to be deterred so easily. He strode across the room and sat down beside her on the bed

Caroline felt her heart quicken and her palms become clammy. The alluring scent of his cologne not helping her situation in the slightest.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, tangled his hand in her hair "Your hair's gotten longer." He said

"I like it." He whispered in her ear in that annoyingly sexy tone she knew all too well.

Without attempting to speak, afraid her husky voice would give away at her inner need for him, she took both her hands and placed them on his shoulders pushing him away.

Having the little although significant physical space between them had seem to create the desired effect as Caroline was able to find her voice

"Nik.." she said, "I told you it was too soon. After everything that's happened, you can't possibly just expect to pick up where we left off."

Caroline saw the disappointment etched on his handsome face as he rose from the bed.

"No Caroline, I wasn't expecting that at all. The truth is, I don't want to pick up where we left off. Because where we left off was a terrible place. I wanted to start something new here, this week, with you and the kids" He walked to the door and turned back to face her once more "And I hope some day you will let me do that."

"Remember when you told me that you made a list of all the ways that loving me has ruined your life? Believe it or not, I actually get it. I haven't made it easy on you, but I made a list too." He stated "You didn't make it easy at first, but eventually we became friends. I'd like to think that you were by my side when I needed you. You made me laugh, you made me dance. You told me that in spite of what others have said, I was capable of loving and therefore I could be saved. I understand if you need time to heal and to live your life without me. I understand if I have to wait for you. And I will, I will wait. And when you're ready for me, I will be ready for you." And then he was gone.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, you know it's probably for the best though."

"Oh yeah, why is that.." Klaus asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Two things I know Niklaus and that is chess and women."

"Chess? what the bloody hell has that got to do with anything Elijah?" Klaus groaned into the phone as he tried to get more comfortable on the couch. His efforts to however failed terribly and knew for a fact that he would wake up tomorrow morning with a stiff neck.

"Yes chess. It has rules, pieces, rooks, knights and bishops. They move in predictable patterns." Elijah started and as much as it annoyed Klaus to be lectured by his elder brother like a petulant child, what he said actually made sense to him.. sometimes.

"Somebody wins and somebody loses... But women, they don't have rules. They move in unpredictable ways too. Nobody ever wins or loses when it comes to women Niklaus." Elijah sighed and in that moment it brought a sneaky smile to his face knowing that Elijah was speaking from experience. Katerina was a loyal and loving wife to his brother and a wonderful mother to his niece don't get him wrong, but there isn't a day that goes by that he thanks his lucky stars that he doesn't have to be the brother married to her.

She was a force to be reckoned with indeed.

"You can talk about your feelings until your breath is sucked out from your body. But the fact remains that all men are pawns when it comes to women Niklaus.."

"Especially a smart one like Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay<strong>

**Once again thank you to all the reviews, fave's and follows. Your responses to the twins' traits are appreciated :) **

**Also, I'm starting a new Klaroline fic based on another rom com One Small Hitch so keep an eye out for that **

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27: If the ring fits

**Chapter 27: If the ring fits **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

* * *

><p>No one knows the remarkable diversity of New Orleans' neighborhoods, or appreciates the incredible beauty of their architecture more than Caroline Forbes herself.<p>

She takes in a huge whiff of the freshly baked goods as she passes the bakery, the strong freshly brewed coffee and even the balmy salt in the air as she jogs further down The French Quarter

Buildings of various styles, structures and colors squeezed next to each other along the busy streets where its inhabitants were already in full swing to kick start their mornings.

New Orleans was her home, had been her home for quite some time now. And now it was that too for Charlotte and Henry. Just thinking about her kids made her face split with a huge megawatt smile that if looking at her as she passed, you'd probably thought she was a loony.

But she enjoyed her morning jogs. Not only was she working on getting her post baby hot bod back, but it was a nice time for her to just relax and reflect on all the things that had been happening lately. Most of which of course, were Klaus-related, if we're going into details.

"Caroline!"

Caroline, about to take the corner when her head whipped around to see Bonnie also dressed in her sweats as she jogged closer to her. A little confused as to why Bonnie was jogging on this side of the Quarter when she in fact lived much further away from it.

"Bonnie." Caroline frowned meeting her halfway "Don't tell me you jogged all the way here from your apartment.."

"Oh god no, I was over at Kol's." She snickered turning off her iPod and rolling up the earphones to put back into her pocket

Hmm that explains the glow which she figured was caused by morning sex rather than the actual jog. Thrilled that Kol and Bonnie's relationship were still going strong and somewhat envious of it too she couldn't help but wreck her brain trying to remember the last time she actually had sex.

Yes sex, another thing deprived from her life.

"Wow you look great Care," Bonnie noted breaking her from her inner turmoil as took in Caroline's appearance.

Caroline was of course not shy of her body in the least and besides the small scar on her lower tummy, she was rather pleased at how fast she had managed to shed the baby weight, maybe avoiding Klaus and his attempts to feed/woo her had somehow worked in her favor after all

She blamed it on the humid air of New Orleans. There was no way you could jog in this heat in a hoody and track pants, even if it was 7 in the morning. From the minute she stepped out the front door, she decided that a shorts and sports bra would do just fine.

"Thanks." Caroline giggled as they now took a comfortable pace alongside each other

"So hows Kol doing?"

"You know Kol, brooding, joking..coming up with new ways to convince Elena and Stefan to name their future child Kollete." Bonnie rolled her eyes and Caroline laughed

"Yep. That sounds about right." Caroline shook her head "When's the big move in?"

"Hopefully by the end of the month. Kol is still up in arms about the spare room." Bonnie sighed incredulously "You wanna grab breakfast while we're here?"

"Yes, oh my god I'm starving!" Caroline stated a little too quickly and Bonnie shrugged it off as they neared a little Bistro

In total honesty, Caroline was rather eager to have a breakfast here rather than at home with Klaus. Breakfast time with him was always so intense and she literally could not deal. At least this way she'd have a truthful and perfect excuse for denying breakfast with him.

"So what's Kol's deal?"

"He wants to convert the space into a play room." Bonnie muttered

"Sounds reasonable?" Caroline shrugged as she scanned the breakfast menu

"Not a Xbox and Wii kinda play room Caroline. A fifty shades, Christian Grey kinda playroom."

* * *

><p>There must be quite a few things a hot bubble bath won't cure, but Caroline didn't know many of them.<p>

Thinking back to past times of her life, whenever she was sad or felt like she literally carried the world on her shoulder or even so nervous she couldn't sleep, she would slump down just so far and then say 'I'll go take a hot bath'

Now as she lay in the porcelain tub trying to soak up as much Me-time as she possibly could, Caroline sighed in content relishing in the feeling of warm water all around her body. The bath had been a good idea after the morning jog.

Was it really weird that the only excuses she could come up with to have a hot bath were to clean off baby vomit? or maybe she did it to drown out the thoughts of her ex that she happened to still have feelings for and- oh yes, let's not forget that he was the father of her children.

Yep. Weird doesn't even begin to cover it.

For the past few months it had been quite a whirlwind having the twins home.

She always knew that being a parent was not going to be a walk in the park and maybe in the beginning the thought of being responsible for another human being frightened her a little.

Caroline would not however trade that fear and the pain she endured for having them here. It had been great, truly.

Maybe she had read and watched too many stories where first time mothers would give up after about going a week at motherhood. And with two babies she guessed that it would be double the work and stress.

She wasn't the only one who guessed that she was not going to be able to cope. People at the Supermarket she didn't even know, always cooed over her children in the strollers before wishing her the best of luck with pity etched faces.

They were all wrong though. It in fact was not how the movies had portrayed at all.

Caroline figured her over compulsive need to be around her children 24/7 stems from the rigid upbringing she had when she was a child. Her parents were never present for anything in her life. Not a single spelling bee, ballet lesson or even a doctor's appointment. This had majorly influenced the kind of parenting Caroline wanted to infiltrate into her life with her kids. For one, she **did not** want to be anything like her parents. She did not want to miss a single thing.

Having these babies although under different circumstances was the best thing that ever happened to her.

She guesses she couldn't take all the credit though, Klaus was a great Dad. And in all honesty, the twins were such passive babies.

Well more Henry than Charlotte... Caroline thought chuckling

Henry was such a chilled little dude you could literally give him a pacifier, place him in his crib and he'd find a way to somehow entertain himself until he fell asleep. Caroline loved that about him.

When she alternated with the babies and housework, both Caroline and Klaus decided it was best that he take Charlotte and she took Henry.

Mainly due to the fact that she could put him in his stroller and he would watch with the utmost fascination how his Mum would do laundry or the dishes. The only times he ever did cry was when he wanted to be fed or changed.

Charlotte on the other hand, well she was a little bit of a handful enough on her own. Strangely enough the one thing that did seem to calm her down, much to Caroline's annoyance was Klaus's voice. Either that or his necklaces.

It had come to the newly parents attention that their daughter seemed to crave her parents attention much more than her brother did.

Enzo suggested that it might be because she was a bit smaller in size compared to Henry and so naturally she would in turn be more dependent of her parents than her brother. It made sense to the new parents seeing as Charlotte had breathing problems when she was born so they always knew she would require more than Henry.

Caroline always wanted to be around her kids don't get her wrong but when Klaus suggested he take the twins to Kat and Elijah's for dinner, she happily obliged.

It had been so long since she actually took the time out to have a hot relaxing bath. When you have five month old twins, the only thing your body knew was a quick 10 minute shower and air dried hair.

She could only imagine what it was going to be like when she eventually moved into her own place.

It felt weird not having to breastfeed, change diapers and burp her kiddies today. Caroline felt completely at a lost of what to do when she was done with her bath.

She could not stress clean because the house was spotless. Ever since the twins came home, Elijah had sent Greta over to help with the cleaning and cooking which Caroline immediately refused but after much persuasion from Katerina, she reluctantly accepted. It was not as if she did not need the help though, even between her and Klaus they didn't always manage to get around to doing simple things like laundry and grocery shopping.

So that basically left Caroline in a clean spotless house with nothing to scrub or disinfect

Jeez why did she ever agree to the twins going out with Klaus for the day? She missed them so much already.

Deciding to rummage through her closet or rather Klaus' closet, she ransacked through the clothes for something quick and comfortable to wear for a short trip to the Farmer's Market.

Good god Klaus had too much Henley's and the fact that he had them all swaddled together and shoved into his closet selves, annoyed her to the max.

If she started re-packing his things right now she would never get to the Market and make it back on time for her favorite show. And as usual her stupid annoying OCD mentality eventually took root, Caroline knew the inevitable. With the longest depressing sigh she could manage, she yanked all the clothing out letting them fall to the ground. Gracefully crossing her legs as she sat down and begin to fold.

How many black Henley's did one guy need? This was ridiculous.

After a few minutes of folding she tentatively brought one Henley up to her face and took in a large whiff.

Oh dear God his cologne smelled so good.

_**Stop it Caroline!**_

She quickly threw the shirt back into the unfolded stack and reached for another when a small box fell out from between the pile.

Caroline leaned forward to take a closer look and only when she picked up the velvet box bringing it closer to her face had Caroline realized exactly what it was she held in her hands.

Holy shit.

* * *

><p>"So how's fatherhood treating you, you look great Nik" Kol snickered as he took Henry from the stroller. Charlotte was too preoccupied by her Aunt. This was always the case whenever Klaus or Caroline brought the twins over to see the family though. Everyone fought and bickered over who got to hold who first. Luckily there were two of them.<p>

"You know your compliments are just hidden insults Kol.. Why don't you just lay it on me." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Well in that case you look like crap and you smell like sour breast milk." Kol smiled "Is it Caroline's?" He added wiggling his eyebrows

"You're lucky that you have my son in your arms..." Klaus groaned.

"Oh stop being such a whuss. Your'e father can't even take a joke Henry."

Henry just stared wide eyed at his uncle like he said the most fascinating things.

_ If only he could understand half the rubbish that comes out his uncles mouth.._

"But on a serious note, how are things with you and Caroline?" Kol had been so busy getting the furniture shopping done that he never got a chance to actually catch up with his older brother. More importantly; he idly wondered if Klaus knew of Caroline's intentions to still move out.

Katerina seemed like the easiest alternative where having this conversation was concerned but then again she was Caroline's best friend and he didn't know if he would breaking some sort of female bro-code.

Klaus also knew that he could just as easily avoid the topic until Kol just forgot about it, but then he remembered how persistent his little brother actually was.

"Our sole focus is the twins right now Kol."

"As it should be. But Nik, what about your relationship with her?" Kol asked as he tucked Henry into the crook of his arm. His little nephew now half asleep

"What can I say Kol, I've tried."

"Care to elaborate?"

"She is in my life and she always will be. I mean, she's the mother of my children." Klaus looked at his son who was nearly asleep. The sight bringing him comfort, which was short lived when he dove back into the pressing issue at hand "But all that she wants to offer as of late is a friendship.. a mutual understanding between two people who are raising children together." He said sullenly "I understand that she needs time to get over everything and I want to give that to her but the twins are going to be six months next week, how long is this really going to play out? Will we be friends until they're at pre-school and developed enough to understand that their parents are not together but just- **friends**?"

"And you don't want that?"

"I want a companion." Klaus sighed "I want my children to have what Caroline and I never had; a happy and stable family home."

"Isn't that what you have right now?"

"Technically yes. But what I meant to say is I don't want them to have to grow up questioning why their Mum and Dad don't live in the same house or sleep in the same bed. I get that Caroline needs space right now but I wish she could at least give me some sort of clue if there is even a future for us in her mind... And if not, then I need to know."

"I understand." Kol said and Klaus raised a brow "No I do. I get it, it's a nice feeling to have someone."

"I honestly don't know what I would do without Bonnie." Kol added

"We sound like a bunch of pussies." Klaus commented after a few long minutes of silence

"Yeah no. This conversation never happened."

"Agreed."

"Too late we already caught you." Rebekah came in juggling Emily on her hip and Charlotte in her arm.

"Don't fall for it Nik she only says that to trick us into telling her." Kol smirked

"Rebekah what on earth is my daughter and niece wearing.."

"It's a tutu Nik! Aren't they just adorable!?" Rebekah gushed over her two nieces matching pink tutu's. She had to admit playing dress up was now officially her favorite down-time.

"And as for you Kol, I wouldn't have to be a freaking genius to know that you two were talking about Caroline and your relationship or **lack** thereof." Rebekah joked as she put Emily in the carrycot on the floor and gave Charlotte back to her Klaus.

Klaus internally winced at his sisters sharp but truthful words. He decided to focus on the little ballerina in his lap that was sucking on her chubby fingers instead. She looked so much like Caroline and that made him smile

"So what about that then, how is the whole wooing Caroline thing going?"

"I've just had this conversation with Kol. I'm not about to rehash or repeat anything." He groaned

"Well the difference is that you had this conversation with Kol who I'm pretty sure has given either the worst or no advice to you at all." Rebekah replied inspecting her freshly manicured nails. Candy floss pink was the color she went with today, to match her nieces tutu's of course. God she could not wait until they were old enough to paint their nails.

"Have you forgotten that I am currently in a long-term relationship? Bekah I know these things." Kol fired back

"Well Bonnie seems to think otherwise-"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Will you two knock it off." Klaus groaned

"Why hello people who don't live here." Katherine announced entering the room, arms full of shopping bags as usual. "You know I gave you guys spare keys just for emergencies." She said and walked over to Emily who already had her little arms stretched out to be picked up by her mom

"Well it was. I ran out of Doritos and Bonnie's been with clients all day." Kol sighed

"Don't look at me. I live here." Rebekah fired back and decided to retreat back to her room to prove a point.

"Well I brought the babies so that acquits me." Klaus smirked

"More clothing? Really Katerina."

"Yeah well if your sister didn't keep raiding my closet we wouldn't be having this problem right now."

" So are we talking about Caroline or what?" Kat asked as she plopped down with Emily

"Really" Klaus managed the deepest most depressing sigh he could muster

"And on that note, I will go put the kiddies down for a nap." Kol says as he slowly places a sleeping Henry back into the stroller followed by Charlotte

Katherine waited until they were gone before she spoke "So you haven't asked her to marry you again?"

Well that was blunt

Klaus smiled ruefully "Not now. Not yet, I will wait until our… circumstances are better before proposing to her again." Klaus stated "I told her I would wait."

"You'd be willing to wait?"

"She is worth waiting for." He said simply

Katherine shook her head. "It passes me. But if you love her as much as you say you do I won't stand in your way. Have her with my blessing, as soon as she'll have you that is." she snickered

He had been lonely for far too long for Caroline to at least attempt to warm up to him a little bit, but it never seems to have happened.

Despite repeated attempts at telling himself that it's okay she probably just needed more time when deep down he somehow knew that this was not the case.

A combination of familiar feelings of isolation and negative thoughts would continue to fester unless he was surrounded by his children or his family. Even the dotting sister in law he had grown to admire was always trying to maintain his spirits and sense of good humor.

"Things will get better. I know that at the moment you can't believe it but it's true. The human heart has great resilience. Things will get better."

* * *

><p>Holy shit<p>

After a moment of hesitation, she extended her left hand and brought the ring to her finger.

Funny, but it almost felt like heat was emanating from the band. Must have been her nerves. When the ring touched her skin a buzz of electricity shot up her arm. Caroline couldn't believe it fit.

Of course it fit, this is Klaus we're talking about.

Klaus that knew her in and out like a bloody book. The fact that he chose this ring without any input from her whatsoever proved just that.

She stared at it

From the small delicate diamonds surrounding the center stone. Elegant and yet so simple.

It was... perfect

She didn't get a chance to actually take the time to look at the ring when he proposed to her at the docks. Well it was understandable given that she had just gone into labor at the time and was also experiencing excruciating pain.

Okay.. That was enough day dreaming for one day. As quickly as she slipped it onto her finger she wanted to take it off.

What kind of person would she be if she told him she just wanted to be friends and focus on the kids and here she was trying on his engagement ring?

Caroline pulled on the ring, but it wouldn't budge

She pulled on it again, but her fingertips simply slid over the elaborated decorated band. The ring wouldn't even twirl around her finger

She tugged and pulled until she eventually cried out in pain

Shit. shit. shit.

Okay, water should do the trick, and Caroline took off to the kitchen sink as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't know what time Klaus would be back although it wouldn't be late given he had the twins with him.

How could she have allowed this to happen. She knew better

Staring at the ring on her red swollen finger, Caroline fought the urge to scream

What if the ring never came off? Would she be forced to wear it? Forced to endure the guilt and embarrassment by wearing a ring she was not suppose to..

Caroline flexed her hand. Time to give the soap a try.

"Caroline?"

Caroline swore there was someone up there who must have hated her. Truly hated her guts by putting her in this situation. But that was just it right? Life's way of saying 'fuck you' when you found yourself in a situation that you wanted to avoid.

"Klaus.." She whipped around albeit keeping in mind to shove her hand, now red and swollen from all the tugging behind her back

"I didn't hear you come in.. Where are the twins?" Oh shit. What the hell was she going to do now? say _Oh hi Klaus, don't mind me I just tried on your engagement ring that I never wanted at first but now look, it's stuck on my stupid chubby fat little fingers._

"In their cribs. Are you okay?" He frowned "what are you doing?"

"I was just er... Cleaning up here." She grabbed a hold of a nearby dish cloth to cover her hand

"Well since you washed its only fair that I dry." Klaus said and made a way for the dish cloth

"No that's okay." She yanked it back

"Caroline its no trouble at all. You probably want to see the twins and-"

"No!"

Klaus was taken a back by her sudden outburst. Heck even she was. Although he managed to take the dish cloth from her tight grip

Only now, it looked really stupid that Caroline was standing awkwardly against the counter with her hand behind her back

"What'cha got there?" He joked pulling her arm toward him and stopped mid way when his eyes landed on her hand

The classical lines of his face now seemed hard, not handsome. The set of his chin now seemed arrogant, not confident. If only she could turn back the clock and not have gotten herself into this awkward mess

"I was packing the closet and..." She gestured down to the ring "it kinda fell out and I tried it on but it- it won't come off."

Klaus had yet to say something; anything for that matter.

"Its stuck.. I'm probably just retaining water, with you know PMS and all that stuff. Maybe if we try some lotion-"

Klaus grabbed hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips. Without a single hesitation he placed her finger in his mouth and sucked onto the ringed finger, massaging it gently as it began to ooze off.

Gently nipping, the he slid the ring off her finger with his mouth until it reached the end of her swollen finger.

Caroline stood motionless as she watched Klaus place the ring in his jean pocket and walked away

* * *

><p>"Oh God it was so awful and awkward and horrible.. But strangely arousing"<p>

"What, his mouth on your finger was enough to get you turned on? Geez Caroline has it really been that long, I feel sorry for you darling." Kol replied

Okay so she called Kol, so what. She honestly didn't know who else to talk to especially about this. How do you even begin to explain how the ring of your ex wounded up on your finger? Even though she had seen Bonnie almost every morning for a jog, it wasn't a situation she wanted to discuss with the girls.

_'It's a sign Caroline. A sign that you belong together.'_

Yep Bonnie would definitely open that can of worms.

Caroline groaned

"You know what would totally take your mind off it? My birthday." Kol stated and Caroline didn't have to be with him to know that he was grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Congratulations.. you waited a whole ten seconds to work in your birthday." Caroline rolled her eyes

"No darling it came up perfectly naturally. We were talking about engagement rings which are round in shape and birthday cakes are too."

"You're by far the weirdest human being I have ever met." Caroline chuckled

"Thank you Caroline."

_**"Caroline?"**_

"Oh shit Elena's here." Caroline winced. "Talk to you later Kol."

"Good luck darling!" Caroline heard him say before she ended the call

"In here 'Lena" She called out

Caroline chastised herself quietly as she waited for her friend "Okay.. Don't chicken out." She mumbled before releasing a huge breath trying to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen.

Despite all the shit she had going on in her own life the whole Elena pregnancy scandal was still in the back of her mind and after much given thought on the matter, Caroline decided that the best thing to do was to just confront her. She opted for inviting her over and giving her free reign to bring it up and tell Caroline by herself... but if she didn't, Caroline would just have to outright ask her about it.

This whole situation gave her mixed emotions. She knew that by doing this she was crossing so many personal boundaries but Stefan was her friend too.

After everything that he's done for her and the twins she just could not live with herself if she knew this big secret that could possibly ruin his future marriage and didn't tell him.

"So I brought macaroons and jelly doughnuts from that little Bistro place." Elena finally made her presence known when she entered the lounge area

"Where are my little twinzies?"

"Asleep." Caroline smiled

"Oh.. well that sucks. I missed them." Elena pouted popping a macaroon in her mouth "Where's Klaus?"

"He uh- he went out." Caroline replied. She had no idea where he went actually. After the whole ring incident he left soon after and she figured he needed to clear his head which she completely understood. Kol said he would probably end up over at Elijah's and she made a mental note to call Kat later.

"So you're just having a me-day then." she smiled and Caroline couldn't help but notice the slight glow Elena had about herself

Elena was absolutely glowing and her hair looked shinier than ever.

Caroline idly wondered if she was already pregnant

"How about you though? Anything new to report?" She kept her tone neutral trying not to give too much away.

"Besides the wedding planning.. everything's been the same." Elena plopped a macaroon in her mouth

_**Seriously... **_

"Anyway. Now that you're here I figured before we hit the wedding stuff we could just wind down, eat our feelings and watch reruns of the notebook on Netflix."Caroline said

"Sounds perf."

"Great, I'll be right back." Caroline says as she heads for the kitchen.

She felt like such a shitty friend for doing this. Really. But since Elena had no intention of coming clean, she basically forced Caroline's hand.

"Okay.. Let's get this girl's day/wedding planning party started the right way." Caroline sing song'd carrying tow large glasses of red wine into the lounge

This wasn't any ordinary red wine, this particular vintage brand was Elena's favorite and everybody knew that.

The moment Elena saw Caroline coming in with wine, her face momentarily fell before she mustered a strained smile.

Her uneasiness did not go unnoticed and that was the desired outcome Caroline was looking for. Elena's refusal to drink would her favorite wine would have to mean she'd be forced to come clean. The sooner Caroline got the truth the better.

"Day-time drinking Care?"

As much as Elena tried to keep her tone as non-nonchalant as possible, the pitch of her voice said otherwise already giving her away

"It's just one glass Elena. Since when do you turn down a bottle of Merlot." Caroline frowned "You always have a glass when you come over."

"But aren't you breast-feeding? Elena questioned

Damn this girl really was digging deep for excuses not to drink

"I've expressed enough milk to last the twins a couple of days besides, we're actually trying to get them off the boobies and onto formula bottles now before I have to go back to work." Caroline sighed taking a large gulp of wine

"Oh... well that's okay. I just had a large cofa-mocha on the drive over here and honestly the caffeine is giving me such a headache. I should probably pace myself." Elena grabbed the remote to start the movie before Caroline could ask anymore questions, which Caroline obviously knew.

Nothing annoyed Caroline more than when someone expects you to be okay with something that they wouldn't be okay with if you did it.

"Good god Elena!"

"What happened.." Elena jumped back frightened by her blonde friend's sudden outburst

"Why don't you just come right out and say it."

"Say what?"

"Just admit it. Admit what you're doing and behind Stefan's back? Did you really think he wouldn't find out?" Caroline asked

Elena stiffened.

"He knows?" she paled and the previous glow she once festered was now non-existent

She actually looked like she was about to puke

"He doesn't know." Caroline frowned "But he has a right too."

"Oh my god Caroline!" Elena breathed in relief hiding her red face behind her hands "Did Kat tell you?"

"What I can't understand exactly is why **you** weren't the one to tell me.." Caroline replied sincerely hurt

"You're too close to Stefan. I didn't want to put you in that position Caroline.." Elena trailed off

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"There isn't anything too tell." Elena replied

"So you're not?"

"No. I'm not pregnant _yet_." She murmured

"I don't get it." Caroline announced after a few long minutes of silence had stretched between them.

"What?" Elena was almost too afraid to ask. She knew Caroline would judge her above and beyond all things and that is why she decided not to tell her in the first place.

"Why not tell him? Stefan loves kids"

Elena started crying and Caroline immediately felt bad

"Elena.." she sighed "Talk to me.."

"I- I don't know Care.. First he said he wants to wait until the honeymoon, then he says it would be better if we got the house first so there'll be more room for kids." Elena sighed wiping her nose with the back "He keeps putting it off and making excuses. I don't know.. Deep down I just have this feeling that there'll always be another excuse, another year to wait, another degree to finish."

"So your only solution is not to talk to him about it but to get pregnant behind his back?" Caroline questioned "Hasn't he wondered why you've been so high on the sex drive recently?"

"He thinks its wedding jitters. But he doesn't know that I've stopped taking my pill."

Caroline sighed. She honestly did not know what to tell her friend without sounding like a total bitch.

"And this isn't something you think you could just wait a little bit longer for? Something that you two should talk about as a couple?" She asked "You know a baby is a big step. I of all people should know the re-precautions of not having both partners on the same baby making page. Elena.. this could all blow up in your face."

"You said it yourself Caroline. Stefan loves kids.. If I tell him I'm pregnant he'll want to have it. I just know it."

"There's a reason why he wants to wait.. And i'm not judging you but I really don't agree with what you're doing." Caroline replied

"Yeah well, I didn't ask for your approval." Elena fired back as she grabbed her bag and was out the door

* * *

><p>Caroline's words kept playing in Elena's head over and over until she reached her apartment<p>

As much as it pained her to admit but Caroline was right. No matter how much she sugar coated it in her mind, there would be consequences to her actions. She could loose Stefan

The thought alone made her dizzy as she threw herself on the sofa

She glanced at the decorated bottle of champagne on the little coffee table beside her couch. It had been waiting for her when she got home with a little note that read **_'only for 7: 30 tonight or I'll pop my cork trying to get there. Love you - Your future husband.'_**

Even yesterday he had sent a a text counting down the weeks until she was Mrs Stefan Salvatore. He was completely sure about himself and the future that they would share together.

How could she not be with him tonight?

On the other hand, how could she be with him like that when he didn't even know that she was trying to get pregnant.

Would he still think they had a future together once he learned that she had lied to him?

Didn't he deserve to know the truth?

All these questions kept bouncing around in her mind that she was almost tempted to open that bottle of champagne without Stefan

Elena feeling mostly emotionally drained got up deciding a hot shower would at least attempt to make her feel better about herself and not this dirty person who was lying to the man she loved.

Upon entering the bedroom she noticed Stefan's jacket, shoes and car keys... He was here already?

"Stefan?"

No answer.

"Stefan?" she called out as she moved into the bathroom, frowning at the odd sight before her

Stefan sat on the edge of the tub fully clothed with a deep and troubled look his face.

She was confused... between the champagne and love note to this, what exactly happened?

"Your home early, I thought you sa-"

"I wanted to surprise you" The gesture; sweet and loving as one would think but the tone of his voice suggested otherwise

"Is everything okay?" She etched closer to him

"What the hell is this?" He asked holding up his hand

"Wha-"

"In fact I'll tell you what this is.. It's your birth control that I found wrapped up in toilet paper in the trash."

Elena paled feeling the air sucked out of her lungs.

"Stefan let me explain."

"Explain what, how you were trying to get pregnant behind my back?" Instead of fuming with anger which Elena expected, Stefan looked utterly devastated which only made her feel all the more worse.

"I-"

"I can't believe you. I can't believe that you would do this."

"I had no choice! You promised me but then you changed your mind and kept changing it.. What was I suppose to think? I don't know what goes on in your head, I never know what you're feeling or thinking and whenever I try to talk to you about it you just shut down and change the subject. Was I suppose to wait around until **you** felt that you were ready? What about me huh? What about what I want?" Elena argued

"I just want to be established before I have a kid Elena! I want to be able to give my wife and child every thing they want and I'm just not there yet. Is that so wrong?!"

"That's what you keep saying but it just doesn't seem that way now." She muttered

"I cant even look at you right now.." Stefan replied lowly as he looked down to his hands. In it, he still held the unused birth control that just by looking at it again, seemed to bring back the anger and hurt.

"Stefan.. I'm sorry okay I ju-"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What."

"The person I fell in love with.. The person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, you're not that person right now." He replied dejected

"What are you saying?" Elena whispered, dread washing over her

"The wedding is off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there all you beautiful people! Just a reminder that I've started a new fic. <strong>

** It's based on the 2013 movie** **_'One Small Hitch' _which should be up by tomorrow so please go and check it out. Lemme know what you guys think? **


	28. Chapter 28: Bittersweet

**Chapter 28: Bittersweet **

**Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING. NADA, ZILCH, JACK SHIT, FOR REALS**

**AN: ****A lot of you **don't** want Klaroline to get back together yet and a lot of you **do**. **

**I'm all about giving you guys what you want, but I feel torn. **

**This chapter is really sort of a roller-coaster of feely feels. You'll probably laugh a little then cry a little so bear with me. **

* * *

><p>Elena woke hours before her alarm was due to go off and even when it did, she simply brought the covers up to her nose and shut her eyes.<p>

She lay awake for what felt like a long time, thinking and listening.

Rain pattered against the window pane as the rest of New Orleans woke that morning to a grey and gloomy day.

_How fitting_

She hears the ticking of the clock and that's the only indication to Elena that time had indeed passed. With her curtains drawn shut, she had no view to what it looked like outside today, or for the past few weeks that is. Stefan called off the wedding and broke the news to and all her friends the rest of the family. Elena was completely shamed. Too embarrassed to even show her face, but maybe that's what he hoped would happen. He wanted her to feel like this, it was her fault after all.

She sighs burying her head underneath the covers.

Elena hears the door being opened. If the clicking of 9'inch heels against the hardwood floors were any indication, it didn't take much thought as to who came in.

"Okay.. Time to wake up sleepy head."

"No I'm not leaving this bed." Elena's moans are muffled by the duvet she cocooned herself into

"You haven't left this room in weeks, have you even eaten anything?" Bonnie asked worryingly

"Not hungry."

"Which is why we brought breakfast to you." Caroline rips the covers away from Elena

The bright light that streams in from the now drawed curtains makes her wince. Elena sighs in defeat looking annoyed at her friends and sister.

She eyes her friends wearily before her gaze lands on Bonnie who holds out a tray filled with fruits muffins, croissants and champagne flutes infront of her.

"What's all this?" Elena deadpans

"This... Is your breakup breakfast" Caroline announces sounding somewhat optimistic which annoys Elena

"My what?" She stares at the girls incredulously

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell?" Kol frowns at the sight before him

The faint smell of cigarettes and strong whiskey filled the air the moment the two Mikaelson brothers entered Rousseau's on a cold rainy morning. Kol and Klaus find Stefan passed out. with an empty bottle of bourbon and some shot glasses scattered about on the counter top in front of him. The only reason Kol tagged along this morning, was for the betterment of nagging on Klaus to help him get the last few things for his birthday party they were having tonight at the mansion. What his older brother seemed to have forgot to mention was that they were picking up a stray along the way.

"Stefan dumped Elena." Klaus replies pressing his lips together as they take in the unfortunate sight before them.

"Why?" Kol asks incredulously

"It's been like this fweeks now" Klaus sighed. They'd come over to get Stefan at the bar he decided to drink through and make his home for the night.

If anything, being called awake at 1 in the morning by your friend who decided to get totally hammered had not ended Klaus' week off on a good note. When Kat called last week to break the news of the wedding being called off it didn't take them much to figure out why Stefan had been drinking himself into a stupor lately and was currently passed out on the counter in a now, closed bar. Had it not been for Caroline's tendency to talk in her sleep, Klaus would not have known the reason as to why the broody Salvatore called it quits.

"Why do you think he called it off?" Kol asked

"Elena.. was trying to get pregnant." Klaus replied

"So?"

"Stefan didn't know. He said he wasn't ready for a kid."

"Oh." Kol would be lying if he said he wasn't a little thrown. A stunt like that he'd expect from his sister-in-law for sure because she was confident and sneaky like that, but not from sweet, soft-spoken Elena "Why would he call off the wedding if his going to act like this? Clearly his not over her." Kol rolled his eyes

"I can hear you dumbass..." Stefan muttered. His voice muffled by the counter top his cheek was pressed against

"Good. Because you need to sober up, take a shower and eat something." Klaus chided but to no avail as he watched Stefan reach for another bottle of whiskey behind the counter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline fills four flutes with champagne as the girls make themselves comfortable on the bed, much to Elena's annoyance.

"So that's it, you're just giving up?" Bonnie looks sorrowful to Elena who can't even meet her gaze

Elena shrugs despondently

"Come on you can't here day long feeling sorry for yourself." Katherine fusses

"I can. And I will."

Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine shared a brief look of annoyance before looking back at the curled up form under the duvet

"Elena..its been way too long to be hiding out in your room like a little teenage girl."

"You guys are wasting your time. I'm not leaving." Elena groaned

Stefan calling off the engagement had come as a shock to the rest of the gang. Elena trying to get pregnant behind his back well, that was even worse

"Its Kol's birthday dinner. You know how much he wants you to be there." Bonnie changed the subject as she nudged her friend

"Is.. Stefan going to be there?"

"He was invited. But I doubt he'll come." Katherine shrugged

"Then its probably not a good idea." Elena pouted turning back underneath the covers

"How long do you want to hide out in your room for? Sooner or later you're going to have to deal with this shit." Katherine exclaimed

"Kat..."

"No Caroline I am sick of this. Stefan called off the wedding, so what? He still loves you Elena otherwise he wouldn't be winding up in random bars getting white girl wasted."

Elena perked up slightly by her sisters' retort. She had no idea

Had this been as hard for him as it was for her too?

"She's right. His been a mess. Klaus and Kol have been on damage control all week." Caroline sighed

That was certainly news to Elena.

The last time she saw Stefan, was about two weeks ago when he came over to get his things. To say he wasn't in the mood to talk was an understatement. He practically pushed past her into the apartment, grabbed a bag full of clothes and was out of there before she could even blink. Calls and texts were of no use.. the only window into Stefan's day-to-days' were through Caroline and Katherine.

* * *

><p>They spent an hour showering and changing. Katherine did indeed have an extensive collection of designer clothes and the girls were enraptured trying all of them on. Finally, they settled on some eye-catching outfits and went to work on their hair and make-up. After another hour of primping, smearing, painting and togging, they felt fit to be seen in polite society.<p>

The guys were all assembled in the living room for dinner when the girls started their descent down the stairs.

The group downstairs were stunned into silence by the sight of the girls and they watched practically open-mouthed as the girls walked slowly towards them.

Caroline looked like a different person altogether. She was dressed in a white silk gown that molded her slim body from neck to ankle.

The gown was sleeveless, with a high collar ending in tiny pearl-like buttons at the back. It was also completely backless, with the skirt skating provocatively low – past her waist, and clinging sensuously to her hips. The front of the dress clung to her voluptuous breasts and dipped down to her tiny waist. At the waist, the left side of the dress had been completely cut away, leaving the skin at her midriff completely exposed on the left-hand side.

She was wearing a fine gold chain around her waist – drawing even more attention to the sexy expanse of skin. The skirt was long, ending at her ankles and it had an inviting slit that accentuated her long, lovely legs.

Klaus stood frozen to the ground, afraid his legs would give out underneath him and fall hard on his ass.

Elena's usual straightened hair was now curled and teased around her face and down the back of her neck. Her usual soft and subtle make-up was replaced with a smokey eye and dark lip. It accentuated her large, beautiful eyes and full sensuous lips.

Everyone heard Stefan's sharp intake of breath as he took an involuntary step towards her.

She walked sensuously as if towards him and then moved right past his almost outstretched arms straight towards Kol

"Sexy enough for you little party?" She asked as she twirled around in front of him.

"You look lovely darling." Kol said with a alight smirk knowing full well what she was up to.

"If I didn't know any better I'd mistaken you for your evil other half." Rebekah smirked

"Well it's good to change things up now and again." Katherine smiled at Elena looking proudly at her work.

Katherine was dressed in a pair of black hipsters that rode very low over her hips and hugged her legs, all the way up to her ankles, which were encased in a pair of high heeled ankle boots, studded with gold buttons. She wore a low cut gold silk top that ended abruptly just under her breasts, leaving her midriff completely bare. A large black woolen jacket completed the ensemble, which she festooned with dozens of golden

bracelets and large, dangling earrings.

"And I see that you are determined to show every available inch of your skin." Elijah said disapprovingly

"Well if you've got it, flaunt it." Katherine laughed

Elena and Caroline joined in on the laughter. The guys were astonished at how the different clothes had completely changed both Elena and Caroline. It wasn't so much the way they looked – which was different enough – but also their attitudes had changed.

Gone were the shy, self-effacing creatures of the early afternoon. In their places were bold, confident women who knew they looked good – and it showed.

Bonnie herself was dressed in a scarlet dress with a halter neckline and a short, full gathered skirt, which swirled against her thighs when she moved. It was also bare backed, and low cut in the front. Kol loved red on her and so why wouldn't she want to please her man on his birthday.

"Well, shall we go into the dining room area and have our dinner?" Kol asked as he extended his arm to Bonnie

They led the way, followed by the four girls and the men behind. Stefan were still gawking, Elijah still glowering and Klaus seemed amused.

That set the tone, pretty much for the entire meal. Elena sat next to Caroline and talked almost exclusively to her all through dinner. She was bubbly and alive and over eager. Most of her jokes and comments had Caroline in stitches, and her infectious laughter made everyone else quite merry.

"Wow Elena, you sure that's age appropriate?" Rebekah teases

"You're just jealous that you can't be in a tight whore dress like me." Elena throws back tossing her over her shoulder expertly

Stefan glowered more than ever. As soon as dinner was over, he caught Elena's arm and dragged her off to a corner of the living room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed at her

"Making everyone happy," she tugged her arm out of his grasp "What's your problem? Don't you like people happy?"

Stefan glared at her

"This isn't you Elena. These clothes and make-up…" he started

"What Stefan, do I look like a whore? Isn't that what you think of me anyway.. In fact, why do you even care? I've tried calling you for a week and you shut me out."

"What did you expect after what you did?" He retorted

"So you're still going to hold that against me then." Elena was suddenly very angry

"Stop getting so defensive."

"How can I not get defensive? You've done nothing but insult me and question my motives ever since you found out I was trying to get pregnant."

"And you still don't see how wrong that is?" He stared at her incredulously

"I know it was wrong." Elena started but then shook her head and the eminent glare returned to her face "You called off the wedding, so explaining myself to you is just about as pointless as this conversation."

Stefan watched her walk back to the dining room with a dull ache in his chest

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner was over and the birthday boy thought it appropriate to switch from wine to the more hard liquor and kick it up a notch. Besides, with the way everyone had dressed up and decked out he knew this night had to be legendary and accomplishing that goal would mean he needed to get everyone drunk as fuck.

When Kol suggested a game, everyone figured it would have been charades or monopoly. Klaus knew better than to trust anything that comes out of Kol's mouth to be less than honorable

So instead of the children games everyone suggested, Kol decided on _Never Have I Ever_. The rules were simple, they go around in order and each person would say 'Never have I ever' and then something that they hadn't done before. Anyone who had done that, had to drink.

It worked in Kol's favor that no one was pregnant anymore or had babies to breastfeed. His nieces and nephew had babysitters so all the parentals could basically get roaring drunk

Kol had just finished explaining the rules - mostly for Elijah's benefit - to everyone in the room

"I'll go first since it's my birthday." Kol told them

There was an awkwardly long pause before Katherine asked "Well are you going to go or not?"

"I'm trying to think of something I haven't done." Kol responded causing half the room to roll their eyes.

"Never have I ever had an STD." Kol announces proudly after a few quiet minutes

"It has to be true for the game to work Kol.." Klaus sighs and Rebekah chuckles

"It is true!" Kol argues

"I'll go first then." Bonnie interjects before anything transpires further. She wasn't too keen on having the dirty details to Kol's sexual history

"Please start on the light fluffy stuff, I don't want to get drunk too early." Caroline whines earning a look from Klaus who by now knows that she's already tipsy from dinner. She was such a light weight

"Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents." Bonnie shrugs opting for the first thing that popped into her mind.

Katherine, Stefan, Elena, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah all drink leaving Caroline, Bonnie and Klaus who had not. Caroline merely shrugs. Her parents hadn't really been around long enough to ever catch her in the act. Klaus not drinking surprises everyone but not more than Elijah who had.

"Elijah you dog!" Kol chuckles darkly

"Was it Mikael?" Katherine grimaced

"It was Esther, next question." Elijah shifted uncomfortably.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Rebekah goes next and all the guys drink. Caroline and Katherine share a brief look before they both drink as well.

"Say what?!" Kol chuckles

"I mean who hasn't gone through an experimental phase in college.." Caroline scoffs at Kol

Klaus swallowed as he shifted on the couch. The image of Caroline kissing another girl now in his mind and it was fucking hot.

"Moving on, Never have I ever... had a baby." Rebekah states and for a brief moment Elena entangles Stefan's gaze before quickly looking away. Quickly catching on to her friends uneasiness, Caroline intervened "Wait, does that mean I have to drink twice?"

"Yes!" Kol implores chuckling as he watches he blonde friend down two shots much to Klaus' annoyance.

The atmosphere in room had become relatively light and bubbly. The more alcohol flowed, the looser everyone became and the more intense and personal the questions became.

Katherine thought long and hard before she went next, finding it completely hilarious that Caroline was already drunk and Klaus looked completely bored she decided on her next one "Never have I ever had a sex dream about my ex"

"Seriously" Caroline glared at Kat but drank none the less. Caroline couldn't believe Katherine wanted to play **that** game, she told her that in confidence. She was also a little embarrassed that she was the only one who drank for that one

Klaus couldn't hide the smirk that took over his face. If there were ever a moment where he wasn't thankful for Katerina Mikaelson, it was now.

"It feels like we're playing the get Caroline drunk game." Caroline pointed out after a few dozen rounds "I've drank more than anyone else here." She slurred. Much to everyone's amusement it had basically been a round directed at Caroline. Caroline and Klaus to be more exact,

"It's not our fault that it's so hard to think of something you haven't done Care bear." Katherine snickered.

Caroline stared at her best friend in shock for a few seconds before sending her a glare. "Never have I ever had sex in the back of a pick up truck."

_Oh yeah, she totally went there _

Katherine's eyebrows shot to her hairline but drank non the less. Elijah shook his head almost laughing. He knew about his wife's crazy wild college days, but he preferred not to know any of the gory details

"Fair enough."

Klaus caught on quickly to the little row going between Katerina and Caroline, it also gave him an idea.

"Never have I ever wanted dirty talk before sex." He smirked down at his glass because at that moment he knew Caroline was shooting daggers at him. It was her fetish and she knew it.

Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah and even Kol drank.

"Right so-"

"Never have I ever cried after sex." Caroline shot back at Klaus before Bonnie could ask her question

_That was a low blow Caroline... _Klaus sighed but drank as he should.

"What?!" Kol broke out into a fit of giggles "Nik- You.. you cried?" tears nearly rolled down Kol's face from all the laughter. Even Elijah was amused

"Never have I ever-" Klaus started

"No! this is not some weird Klaroline relationship rehash . It's my turn." Rebekah pouted

"It's actually my turn but I think I'm officially over this game." Bonnie sighed laying her head on Kol's shoulder

"Never have I ever tried to get pregnant and lied about it."

...

...

The entire room went quiet as they turned to Stefan who radiated anger

As drunk as they were, every one in the room tensed when they saw Elena and Stefan glaring at each other.

Kol half smiles as he scratches his head "Okay so let's not play that game any more."

* * *

><p>The next morning Klaus woke up with anew sense of hope. If last night was anything to go by, the banter and bicker between them was a step in the right direction. He felt positive that she was coming around. After a quick shower, he was surprised - no - shocked to find the very blonde who haunted his dreams in the <strong>kitchen <strong>already feeding their children who sat in their high chairs. The amount of porridge stuck to their faces rather than in their mouths was enough to make him chuckle.

Henry was first to spot his father and got excited as he waved his chubby arms in the air and gurgled something, never-minded by the fact that he had porridge in his mouth.

Caroline frowned at her son's behavior before turning to the source of his over-excitement "Of course" She mused chuckling

"Good morning love." He winked at her before walking over to the twins "And good morning little wolves." He pecked them each on the head and Charlotte lifted her arms in the air to be picked up by her father.

"No... finish your breakfast first." Caroline warned giving Klaus a look that meant he should not cave in to his daughters' puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Well that certainly was an interesting dinner last night." He mused having a coffee by the breakfast bar as he watched her continue to feed the twins; o try to at least

"God the last time I drank that much was probably in college." Caroline groaned.

"Can't believe Stefan though, I actually never thought it'd come to this." Klaus frowned and Caroline nodded slowly in agreement. Watching the scene unfold before her was extremely difficult to watch. Those are two of her best friends and she could not believe it had gotten to the point of no reconciliation.

"Rebekah will be here any minute to pick up the twins." Caroline announced and she wiped the porridge off Charlotte's mouth

"Why?" He frowned

"She's taking them to the zoo with Kat and Elijah remember?" Caroline rolled her eyes

**_'Why don't we go together as a family' _**was on the tip of his tongue, but he refrained. As much as he would absolutely love to take his kiddies to the zoo, he also knew that Caroline and him would be home alone for the first time in like forever. Saying that they needed to have a talk was an understatement.

Klaus watched her go into the twins' bedroom to get them ready for their Aunt, while he busied himself in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Caroline.

"What smells so good in here?"

**_Speak of the devil and she shall appear _**

"Rebekah." He smiled at her as she walked in and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Yummy.." She fawned over the bacon before trying to sneak a piece into her mouth

"No." He swotted her hand away "That's Caroline's breakfast" He took the plate away from her prying hands

"You're such a dip shit." She rolled her eyes at him before sauntering off to find the twins

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So if anything happens and I mean **anything** Rebekah, you call me immediately." Caroline warned causing Rebekah to roll her eyes

"This is not my first rodeo Caroline. Calm you tits would you?" She smirked "Now say bye to Mum and Dad." She told the twins. Caroline and Klaus stood side by side waving at their babies as their Aunt pushed them out in the stroller

Caroline watched them leave biting her lip. "They'll be fine love." Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder. "And Elijah will be there if it makes you feel any better because It sure makes me feel a ton better." He stated causing her to snicker

"Yeah you're right that does make me feel better."

"Breakfast?"

"Lead the way."

_Here we go... _

After breakfast, Caroline left to take a shower in attempts to get the porridge off her hair and T-shirt. Apparently the twins found it much more appealing when they painted their Mom with their breakfast. The landline's light kept flashing indicating a new message, someone must have called while they were having breakfast. He idly wondered why neither himself nor Caroline had heard the phone ringing at all. Pressing a small button on the machine as he went to stack the dishes into the washer, he listened tentatively.

**_"Hello Miss Forbes this is Carla, I hope you don't mind me calling you on your landline, your cellphone was off and well it was rather urgent..." _**

Klaus figured it was one of Caroline's clients.

_**"I'm just calling to let you know that the loan has been approved. You can move in by tomorrow if you want. The house is great and also has a lot of schools in the surrounding area. Well, you can call me back on my cell as soon as possible and we can arrange something. Bye!" **_

Klaus dropped a mug letting it shatter onto the hardwood floor. Caroline stood in front of him staring blatantly at him. Her big orbs fixed on his. He hadn't even heard her come back..

"Klaus-"

"You're leaving _again?" _He asked in such a small broken voice almost above a whisper. What the fuck?

She was leaving when she promised they would live here and work out their issues. Now she was running away and taking his children away too? Why didn't she tell him. As their father, he had every right to know of her plans

"I had no idea the loan would be approved that fast but yes- I am moving out."

"Are we not going to talk about this?" He stared at her incredulously

"Talk about what?" She muttered finding interest in the marbles of furniture in their- _**his**_ home, anything really besides having to look him in the eyes.

"What happened with the ring and-"

"It was my fault. I should never have tried it on. I'm sorry." Caroline interjected before he could finish. The way she wanted to nip this conversation in the bud had come across quite clear to him, it just frustrated him that she was being this stubborn.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about love, it's rightfully yours; I bought it for you." He explained placing both of his hands on her shoulders. If she wouldn't look at him, maybe he'd have to make her. Caroline's green orbs reluctantly found his— he swallowed hard—the uncertainty etched on her face made him internally wince.

"You bought it for the woman you're going to marry, but- that's just not me." She croaked out

"Well not right now obviously, I know you need time and we'll take this slow, or whichever way you want love. I just don't want to loose you again." He gently shook her emphasizing how important this was to him; to both of them.

"I have to leave... This is the only way it'll work. In order for you to move on, you can't be living in the same house as me... it won't be fair." She sighed

"Move on?" He frowned. What the fuck was she saying? "Why on earth would I want to do that? I love **you**"

Caroline looked down.

She expected this; for him to throw their love and history together in her face in an attempt to make her stay. But that was just it — she loved her children and they were the most important right now. This is what is best for them. Caroline kept replaying the mantra in her head over and over drawing strength from this not to break down in front of him.

"I've given it a lot of thought, I moved back in with you, I've forgiven you. I've done all that you asked. No matter how it plays out in my mind though— it can't be the way it was.. Please just try and understand."

Caroline looks at him as the recognition dawns on his face. Klaus shakes his head as if trying to comprehend what she just said.

"I'm leaving," she said softly again, afraid he hadn't heard the first time.

"You can see the twins any time you want to, I'm not trying to keep you away from them in any way. You're a great dad and you're their dad. No matter what happens between us; that'll never change... You'll always be in my life Nik, just not the way you want." She says solemnly

Caroline sucked in a breath at the sight before her.

Klaus dropped to his knees before her, the hard stance of his face now etched with complete guilt and remorse like she had never seen before.

"Caroline, please… please give me one more chance to make it up to you, please? I'll do anything for you not to give up on me. I can make this right, I can fix us. Please." His chin quivers and it just breaks her heart. "I love you so much"

She tried so hard to keep a calm demeanor, she tried so hard to be level-headed and clear about doing this— but just seeing him like this before her, on his knees, crying— Caroline is absolutely devastated.

Wrecked sobs escapes from Caroline's chest and she tries to calm herself but who is she kidding—this is so much harder than she thought it would be.

To see someone so utterly devastated by their own actions is hard, but to see it—when it's someone you love with everything you have—makes it so much worse.

Caroline tries to take some deep breaths and yet no matter how many breaths she takes it'll never make this any easier to get through.

"Nik, you are the father of my children and I love you…" her tears continually fall, running down her cheeks and slipping into the corners of her mouth. "…but I can't. I can't go back, not after everything that's happened."

Klaus gasps, crushing pain and grief overwhelms him but he knows he has to stay strong.

He knows he has to do the right thing for once in his pathetic excuse of an existence.

His never been a good person; His always been selfish, in all aspects of his life — not anymore.

Slowly Klaus looks up at the beautiful woman before him; even in devastation she still takes his breath away and he knows...

He knows that he has to do what's best for her and the children, they are the most important people in the world to him and they deserve every happiness. This is about them and not what he wants or needs, not anymore.

This is by far, the hardest thing his ever had to do. It's killing him with every breath he takes.

Still on his knees in front of her, Klaus takes both of her hands in his and looks into her beautiful eyes; they were once so bright and innocent, now marred with the sadness of what he forced upon her. He feels like his going to pass out as the tears are streaming from both of them.

Klaus smiles up at her and takes one last deep breath before he braces himself.

"Caroline Forbes, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You brought me to life; you taught me how to love and how to be loved in return. You've given me the greatest gift in the world," he stops and looks over to the large picture on the wall they took of the twins when they turned 8 months old "All you ever did was love me; and I was stupid and selfish enough to hurt you —I am so sorry— for everything." He looks down to the floor.

Shit.

This is harder than he thought it would be.

Caroline gives his hand a gentle squeeze; even now, after everything his done she still reassures him.

Fuck.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, looking at you now— like this." He pauses, staring into her watery eyes.

"I am sickened by my actions. Sweetheart, please know that you loved me enough, never doubt that. You were always enough! And if this is what you want…" An involuntary sob heaves from his chest as Caroline's chin quivers.

"Nik… w-why does this feel like… like g-goodbye?" She asks her voice breaking. She didn't think that he would give up this easily.

The thought of Klaus not trying to win her back anymore terrified her.

Wait what?

The realization that he would no longer be around to pester her with breakfast or dinner dates, read her children stories about their first meeting and undenying love for each other, cook her favorite dinner and tell her how great she looks with baby vomit all over her clothing even when she know she doesn't — it hit her like a ton of bricks and nearly took her breath away.

No. No. No.

Why was she feeling like this now? Caroline made a list dammit, she weighed the pros and cons. This was what was best for them. Why didn't it feel so much like the best decision now?

Isn't this what you wanted though? You told him you can't be with him so what did you expect? For him to pine after you for the rest of his life? Get real Caroline.

Damn stupid subconscious.

Klaus kisses each of her knuckles in turn and tries to draw enough strength to do what he knows is right—To do what is right for her— the woman he loves and the children they share.

"Because sweetheart. I'm—I'm going to let… you go." He tries to keep composure but his heart is breaking, her heart is breaking and it's of his doing.

"And if being a father to our children is the only way you want me to be involved in your life then that is what I will be. You deserve more; you always deserved more." He smiles sadly, tears falling from his eyes. "Someone who will treat you the way you should be treated, who will appreciate your light, your strong will, your beauty; inside and out. Someone who—who will love you with every breath he takes." A wrecked sob escapes him. The thought of another man being with her repulsed him, but after everything that's happened—she deserved someone better than him, he knew that now.

"All I've ever done is hurt you. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I love you enough to let you go."

Klaus struggles to hold back his emotions any longer as he collapses with his head on her lap.

She runs her hands through his hair as she heaves sobs herself. He never thought it would end like this, he somehow thought it would have worked out in the end, that maybe she loved him enough to give him another chance.

But sometimes love isn't enough.

Caroline pulls his face up to hers and presses her lips to his.

As they kiss it feels both familiar and new, this is a goodbye kiss and they give it everything they've got.

All the pain is poured into this kiss and its killing him..

Caroline pulls away first, panting as Klaus is. She uses the back of her thumbs to wipe her tears and they both stand up.

She pulls him into an embrace and he buries his nose in her hair.

He can't…

This is too hard.

It hurts, god does it hurt.

Caroline squeezes him so fucking tight; Klaus wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her so close that air couldn't pass between them

She leans in and places a wet cheek to Klaus' and caresses his face when they pull apart. Her lip still trembling and breathes "Goodbye Nik. I'll always love you." She walks out of the great room and out of his life, his love, his everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**That chapter was super hard to write. Gave me the feely feels :(**

**This story does have a happy ending, we're just not there yet so don't worry**

**PS: In an effort to avoid the misfortune I've had with a particular review on my other story "One Small Hitch", before reviewing anything to me regarding plagiarism; read the disclaimer again and again and again and again.**

**Yes that was dripping in sarcasm but nevertheless to everyone who enjoys my writing a big *fist-bump* to you.**


	29. Chapter 29:I still get those butterflies

**Chapter 29:** I still get those butterflies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **Hi there - Yes you're eyes are not deceiving you this is an update. Sorry for the long wait guys.

I apologize in advance for any medical terms, facts and information that are incorrect. The internet was my only source.

**PS: **Could you guys take a moment to look at the new cover for this story, I made it myself and I'm kinda proud. (*****_*****)

* * *

><p>Girls are taught a lot of stuff growing up. If a guy punches you, he likes you. Never try to trim your own bangs; and someday you will meet a wonderful guy and get your very own happy ever after. Every movie we see, every story we're told, implores us to wait for it, the third act twist, the unexpected declaration of love, the exception to the rule. But sometimes we're so focused on finding our happy ending that we don't learn how to read the signs. How to tell from the ones who wants us and the ones who don't, the ones who will stay and the ones who will leave. And maybe a happy ending doesn't include a guy, maybe... it's you, on your own, picking up the pieces and starting over, freeing yourself op for something better in the future. Maybe the happy ending is - just moving on. Or maybe the happy ending is this, knowing after all the broken hearts, the blunders and all the pain and embarrassment you never gave up hope. Elena will soon start to succumb herself to these thoughts. After all, it was the last thing left that ultimately kept her sane.<p>

Elena stares at herself in the mirror with a blank expression on her face. Her hair extends to her lower back. Since the tragic accident that took both her parents and then her failed relationship with Stefan. She'd only ever love few things; one of them being her long brunette hair.

She picks up scissors from the counter and begins to slice.

Another thing she had come to love was how easily she could cut it off... And feel nothing.

* * *

><p>"Thank god! I was one phone call away from getting the SWAT team out there looking for-." Katherine stopped in mid-sentence as she took in her sister's appearance. "You cut your hair?"<p>

Elena shrugged halfheartedly. "It had only been one whole day of radio silence. It's not like I was gone for like a month or something."

"Well excuse me for being worried about you. What was I suppose to do when you respond 'I'll be out of town for the day on business. Talk later.'?!"

"You read it and acknowledge the fact that I will talk to you later. Can I go now? I'm tired."

Katherine watched dumbfounded as Elena walked away from her in complete disregard. Had it been any other day, she wouldn't have thought twice. But given the fact that her sister had lost the guy she was and still is - in love with and had been MIA for 24 hours, she was not just going to let this go.

Elena cut her hair, that was a pretty big deal since she knew how much Miranda loved their long hair. "Elena I am talking to you!"

"I'm really not in the mood for this Kat-"

"So make the time. You can't keep shutting me out like this."

"Christ! Katherine for once in your life could you just give it a rest?! Mom died years ago so stop acting like you're **her**." Elena shrieked and had immediately regretted the words that left her mouth in her blurred rage. Only when she saw Katherine physically shrunk in response, had she regretted the words that left her mouth in a blurred rage. Katherine averted her eyes due to the shock; her sister's words cutting into her skin like a sharp knife. Elena knew that when Miranda passed, Katherine had without a doubt taken on the role as their guardian even if they were technically the same age. Katherine was always tougher than Elena, could always handle pain and loss better and had always looked out for her and Jeremy for as long as she could remember. What she said was not fair and Elena knew that.

"You're right. I'm not Mom. And I'm sorry if you think that's what I'm trying to do here but, Elena I just want to make sure you're okay. Tell me that you're okay and I will leave. I won't bother you."

"-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. I just- I'm not in a good place right now."

Katherine sighed "I know that Elena. And I just want to help you. But I can't if you don't let me in and tell me what's bothering you."

"I guess it's_ everything_. Stefan and the whole _baby_ thing.." she murmured lowly tugging a strand behind her ear. She couldn't even look Katherine in the eye because she was too afraid she'd burst into tears. The drive back to town was hard enough as it was, having to pull over to the side of the road every hour because she was too hysterical and consumed with wrecked sobs to continue driving.

"The reality is that you did a shitty thing, I'm not going to lie and say it's not your fault because you're my sister and you have to hear it. Stefan still loves you- No let me finish." Katherine said just as the mere mention of her ex-fiance still being in love with her was enough to make her want to turn around and go straight to the bedroom, lock herself inside and never come out.

"He does Elena. And I am so sure that if you two could just take a day to talk to each other, to work things out then maybe you could get back together and this will all be just a distant bad memory." Katherine sighed "I just hope you put this baby mania to rest."

Elena's throat involuntary constricted. "It's not mania.." Elena mumbled weakly

"Really how many times have you tried now, Three?"

"Nine. The last two were in-vitro." She replied "But you don't have to worry about that, turns out I'm infertile anyway so I can _never_ have a baby."

"W-what?"

That was certainly the last thing she expected Elena to say. And suddenly, her secret business trip out of town had made perfect sense. How did she not notice it before? The lost look in her sister's brown eyes, her entire being seeming like a hollowed out shell of the person she used to be... And for a mere second, she tried to imagine what it would feel like if someone had told her that she could never have a child, and her mind wandered to her beautiful little girl at home with Elijah.

Katherine felt confused, sad and angry. She was rooted to her spot on the hardwood floor and forced to watch as Elena looked utterly despondent and hopeless.

"Elena?"

Elena took a deep breath, bracing herself for the inevitable.

_**One day earlier...**_

_**"Elena Pierce?"**_

_**"Yes" Elena's brown eyes darted up to meet those of a full-figured woman who smiled kindly at her**_

_**"Follow me please"**_

_**Elena followed the nurse to a spacious office down the passage. She couldn't help but compare the differences and similarities she remembers from Stefan's office. The unfamiliar surroundings only but added on to the load of anxious energy weighing heavy on her. Her reasons for choosing an alternate Doctor and much more on the outskirts of town, although childish and immature - seemed real enough for her to drive two hours out of The French Quarter. This wasn't her usual go-to for any appointment, but under the circumstances of not wanting to bump into Stefan, Enzo or any other one of his colleagues, she stood by her decision. She already changed her relationship status on Facebook from engaged to nothing and just judging from the comments, people were dying for the inside scoop. And as much as she appreciated Stefan's colleagues and their chosen profession to help others, she knew that among the nurses and doctors, they probably hated her guts for doing what she did.**_

_**"Good morning Miss Pierce."**_

_**Suddenly remembering where she was and why, she shook her head in attempts of riding her head of those unpleasant thoughts that were bound to get her upset again. "Elena, please. Thank you for seeing me, I was just super anxious when you called and said the results came in." Elena muttered taking a seat across from him.**_

_**"I understand completely. How are you?"**_

_**Elena shrugged indifferent. The Doctor had obviously sensed her anxiety from before she stepped into the room and was trying to take her mind off of it. And although she appreciated the kind gesture, she was way too nervous to make polite talk. "I'm okay.. I guess. Can we just get started please?"**_

_**"Very well. Your results have come and in from the lab and - well" Elena's curious eyes followed him to a side of the office where by the flick of a switch, lit up an x-ray board. "These are several x-ray images of your uterus."**_

_**After a few long minutes of silence and thorough inspection she nodded slowly and waited for him to continue. Elena wasn't sure if she was suppose to pick up something based on these x-ray images, although she wasn't exactly sure what to look for. Everything looked normal, but that was but her opinion and of course it was not an expert opinion at all.**_

_**"The reality of your case is that, the condition of your uterus is at an infertile state at this point."**_

_**His words had sunk in and yet she had not completely processed them. An 'infertile state at this point?' What did that even mean?**_

_**The look of bewilderment from Elena had given away that she did not understand at all."Don't get me wrong, Elena your eggs are in great shape, but you have a T-shaped uterus. It's preventing proper implantation."**_

_**"O-kay, why do I have this.. T-shaped uterus?"**_

_**A T-shaped uterus? Prior to this day Elena didn't even know that a uterus could take on different forms let alone a T-shaped one. She looked back to the board and surprisingly it had been T-shaped. But why was this making her infertile?**_

_**When they had been trying for a baby - well more Elena than Stefan, she was completely unaware that she'd been struggling. Sure it had taken her some time before she got one test back that was positive but that hadn't necessarily raised any red flags. She had been on the pill for years and knew that it would take her body some time to readjust when she stopped taking it. To solidify her chances, she tried the hormone shots but even with that she was unsuccessful. Seeing a fertility specialist had been on her list but when Stefan found out and broke up with her, the newly found urge to have a baby did not seem appealing to her in the slightest. It wasn't that she just wanted to have a baby, she wanted to have Stefan's baby. And finding herself here right now - out of all the possible scenarios Elena could have possibly imagined, this is not she thought the doctor would be telling her.**_

_**"Well, a number of reasons could have caused it. It probably has something to do with medication that was given to your mother when she was pregnant with you. It also happens in cases of twins..." The doctor went on and on but it had all become a blur to Elena. "I see on your file here that you are a twin. **__**We used lot of drugs back in the 70's which we now know can cause infertility-**_

**_"So it's because I'm a twin?"_**

_**"It's probable. Has your sister been struggling with the same problem as well?"**_

_**"No. She has a daughter... Emily's a year old now" Elena said "What does being a twin have to do with this doctor?"**_

_**"The way you and your sister were positioned in your mother's womb could have mutated your uterus gene thus causing the abnormality. Its rare, but a reality in some cases i'm afraid."**_

_**The Doctor could see that Elena seemed lost and her head probably wasn't even taking in anything he was saying. Given the circumstances, he understood completely.**_

_**"So.. I can never have a baby?"**_

_**"That is not exactly the case Elena. It's just the chances of you conceiving are very low."**_

_**"How low?"**_

_**"Well, I don't want to assign a number to it-" The doctor shifted uncomfortably**_

_**"Doctor-"**_

_**"One in a million."**_

"That's what the whole business trip out of town was about. I went to a fertility specialist. After some tests he said that I have a T-shaped uterus." She stated "Basically, the chances of me ever having a baby are one in a million."

"Oh Elena.." Katherine leaped onto her sister, pulling her into warm embrace. As the oldest, she was always responsible for her younger sister. In every situation Elena would look to Katherine for advice and guidance and even comfort but at this point, she felt undisputedly helpless. Elena was hurting, possibly going through a traumatic event and there was nothing she could do but sit and watch it all unfold before her. After her parents died, she knew that it was up to her to be strong for her siblings. There was nothing she ever thought she needed her mom and dad except for now; she wished Miranda were here.

After Elena had literally poured out her entire heart to her sister, they settled on Elena's bed with chamomile tea. She hoped it would calm her down enough to convince her to leave her apartment for a while and come and stay with Katherine. She refused to let Elena go home every day to an empty apartment. This whole baby-thing had seriously messed her up. She was loosing serious weight, her eyes had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep and she cut her hair. Elena needed her right now and she planned on keeping her close for as long as necessary.

"Have you considered adoption?" Katherine asked while she ran her fingers through Elena's hair - much like when they were little - it helped her sleep. Katherine could feel Elena's body shift as she sighed - her head lain on Katherine's lap. "It crossed my mind a few times enough for me to look, yes. But I don't think we'll have to worry about that.."

"Why not?"

"Because for single women, it can take of up five years to get an approval."

Katherine nodded slowly and continued lightly raking through Elena's now - short hair. "I wish Mom were here Kat."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Caroline drummed her manicured fingernails along the marbled counter-top while she waited for the kettle to boil – the only thought that seemed to have registered in the wee hours of a bright and early morning in New Orleans was her routinely morning tea. A cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey had motivated her tired body out of the warmth and comfort of her bed.<p>

As she waited, Caroline couldn't help but let her mind drift back to the day she left. It seemed like she had constantly been replaying the scene in her head over and over as if it had happened yesterday. No matter how hard she tried to forget or how busy she tried to keep, it would not leave her head.

Herself and Klaus had both said some things they never thought they would. Neither were wrong – although neither were exactly right either. But when were things ever simple when it came to their crazy lives? It seemed that the pair could just not ever catch a break.

Despite her intentions to keep things under wraps and minimize the casualties, it turned out that her friends involved themselves whether she approved or not. They understood that she had tried to keep an open mind with Klaus and she did - she just didn't know what they expected. How do you rush back into something that was already so broken from the start? Being a mother of two now as well as a working one it had been tough, especially the moving out process. Naturally everyone had offered to help but Caroline was very adamant when she said that she was not going to make anyone choose sides, especially Klaus' siblings. Caroline had noted a change in Rebekah's behavior toward her and as disappointing as that was, she understood and did not blame Rebekah for being a good sister and having her brother's best interests at heart.

Caroline liked to think she had a plan; with the twins, her job and her life and as long as she focused on that plan – everything would run smoothly.

Klaus finally throwing in the towel did come as a shock to her. And perhaps she was a total bitch for thinking that he'd always be around pestering her to take him back as he did before – all those months ago.

She loved him – loves him still and that would never change. Caroline just couldn't bring herself to admit it. Admitting it to Klaus would be like giving him control of her world and she was not ready to give that control up just yet – it was all she had that kept her sane at this point.

The sound of the water bubbling brought her out of her reverie so Caroline started preparing her tea.

The puff of a faint white smoke wafting up from the mug filled her nostrils with an enticing aroma. Gently raising the rim of the cup to her lips, she sipped slowly. Oh – it's like a piece of heaven in a cup.

Having her own place again had been like a weight lifted off her shoulders mainly because of the fact that she didn't have to walk on egg shells around the house in fear of bumping into Klaus. And even though somewhat having her independence again was all and well, she couldn't help but feel the miss – the void that was currently weighing heavy on her heart.

It had been a couple months of just – nothing. Whenever he came to get Henry and Charlotte, Klaus barely even acknowledged her unless it was with regards to the children, but even under such circumstances he was indifferent. She understood that this is what she had asked for and that getting up in arms about it would be slightly hypocritical. Caroline had made her bed and now she has to lie in it.

She was grateful that the twins were only babies and not mature enough to comprehend the gravity of the situation - but one day they would be - and Caroline did not even want to begin imagining that they'd blame her. She was afraid that after they had the situation explained to them, that they'd turn away from her in shame. Their mother who had been given the opportunity to make her family whole again had turned it down because she was too scared to feel hurt and pain. And that thought alone was enough to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

Her current favorite person; Kol even **_"attempted"_** to cheer her up from time to time always trying to get her out and about again. His antics would range from **_"Guess who asked for you in the bar today?"_ **– or her personal favorite (and we're being completely sarcastic here) **_"All the boys send their love." _**Because according to Kol - Caroline was now a milf. (Mother. I'd. Like. To Fuck.) and was doing all the young guys in New Orleans a disservice by staying indoors all the time. In spite of his methods, she knew Kol meant well, it only took someone who really knew him to know that compliments and good intentions from Kol were always hiding behind an inappropriate remark or statement.

Time passed. _It's already Christmas_. Time passed. _She dragged through the winter_. Time passed; _then it was the beginning of a brand new year._

Work was blissfully busy this time around and between being a single-mom and a full time event planner, Caroline was busy, busy, busy.

_"**Why don't you take a break? Give the kids to Klaus for a week and take some time to yourself."** _

As much as she appreciated her friends' gestures, Caroline had no intention of taking a break. Having something physical to do kept her mind busy and helped chase away the depression that had been slowly but surely creeping it's way in and weighing her down for the past months. However, she had realized that she'd gotten a little ahead of herself. After all, there was no point in wallowing in her self-pity for something she didn't want in the first place - or rather something she claimed not to want.

Deciding that some buttermilk rusks would go well with her tea before she got ready for the day, Caroline knelled down to the kitchen cabinet making a fast undoing and redoing of string around the drawer handles before retrieving the desired item. Having all the bottom drawer handles tied together definitely looked unusual but Henry and Charlotte were crawling left right and center and had discovered that it was so much fun opening Mommy's cupboards to unpack all it's contents, leaving them all there as a nice surprise for her to find Keeping it closed and tied were crucial if she didn't plan on having to pack every single thing away once they tired out and went down for a nap – and this she had to learn the hard way.

Klaus' absence had definitely been sensed.

Not only by Caroline but the twins as well. She would never admit but sometimes she would struggle getting Charlotte to sleep. The shrieking cries from her daughter broke Caroline's heart. It didn't help that they were still teething, always ran fevers and got super cranky. And ironically, Klaus had always known how to get them down

If Caroline truly gave in to be with Klaus, she would never forgive herself if he abandoned them again – Because then it would be her fault. It would be her fault that her children would grow up without a father. But then again there was always a part of Caroline that undeniably coaxed her into believing in some way that she owed it to her kids to work things out with their father

_**"You and Klaus don't have to be together in order to be good parents darling," **_Kol had reminded her time and again and of course – he was right.

Despite both schedules of hers' and Klaus that – at times had them running around all over the place, they managed to stick to a routine that the twins had settled quite nicely into. Over time it would change of course when the twins eventually started kindergarten and so on but for now it worked for them.

Initially it was Klaus who suggested they take weekly turns with the twins with the exception of weekends. Perhaps if they were older but Caroline could simply not go a whole week without seeing her children, and so under much reluctance Klaus caved in to her getting them more than he would. She suspects Elijah played a great role in convincing him that it was crucial for babies to be around their mother. If only they knew how much his children actually did crave their father's presence. The custody had switched it up every month or so – except on occasion when Caroline had an event and Klaus would have the kids longer, not that he minded of course. Caroline would then always step in when he had an art exhibit or client viewings.

As organized as it may sound, it wasn't always functional. Which is what brought her to the current situation at hand: There was a training workshop in town today and Caroline was keen on attending. Although it wasn't compulsory for her, the program covered the basic fields that she dealt with on a daily basis, such as brainstorming, interactive learning, building relationships, and problem solving_**.** _It was indeed her day with the twins and no one could baby-sit on such short notice – heck even Kol had plans. Caroline hated bothering Klaus even when she knew full well that he would not mind having the twins over at all. He always complained that he never got to see them enough anyway.

The only problem that seemed pretty inconvenient at this time was that Klaus was not answering his phone and her texts had not gone through.

Caroline was sure that she was going to be a tad late since she now had to get the twins up from their nap which was the worst possible idea in the world because getting them down was an extremely hard task in itself, drive over to Klaus', drop them off and try to be on time for the workshop.

Her morning was so not off to a good start.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"It's Lexi, why the hell is your cellphone off? I've been calling since forever – look never mind, I don't have a lot of time, I ran out of a meeting."

"Why, what's happened?" Klaus frowned. It must have been an emergency that Lexi had to call on the land line. Lexi had known that he'd be painting the entire morning and knew better than interrupt when his creative juices were flowing.

"The curator from The Metropolitan Museum of Art is own her way to you right now!" Lexi exclaimed barely being able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Past events which could only be described as a melancholic mess had completely uprooted Klaus' life, and finding the time for his artwork had literally been the last thing on his mind. With the combination of the Gallery deal falling through and all the drama at home, his mind had been filled to the brim with everything besides his work, let alone for any clients. It wasn't a particularly great time to take off work, if anything Klaus had to throw himself back in there and come up with a brand new collection. Remind himself and the world of his talents and what he offer them. Lexi was his friend before she was his boss/agent and of course under the circumstances, she completely understood and left him be for some time.

A month later Lexi Branson decided that it was the best decision she ever made.

Despite the fact that Klaus had not been very forthcoming with the details about the break up, Lexi could see that he was hurting and didn't press for information. She offered her ear and shoulder whenever he needed but most importantly - she made the studio available 24/7 for him to make use of. Working with Klaus for as long as she did, had her picking up a few tips and hints into how he worked as an artist. He had a rough start in life and that had set the course for the rest of it as well. It had automatically claimed a heartbreaking outlook that he had on life and love. And as painfully as he viewed the world, it allowed him to incorporate it into his work. The pain he felt - showed in his work and that was why he was so talented. The ability to paint with more than the use of one's hands but from within the depths of your soul was rare and a gift to be preserved and cherished.

She did not mean to come off as a person who thrilled on the pain of others, the way she looked at it was Klaus making use of all the pain he felt instead of letting it build up inside and eat away at him. The recent developments with regards to his relationship status only made Klaus hit the studio more - and hard. Completely throwing himself into his work and producing some of the best work she has ever seen from him in the years that they have worked together. What was that saying of _one tends to be more creative when hurt. _

At the rate he was going, Klaus had completed an entire collection in a span of just two weeks and Lexi worked just as hard trying to pull off an exhibition worthy of showcasing this particular collection. It was titled _**Solitudinem. **_Klaus' idea of course. When she asked what it meant he said that it was the latin word for desolation which can only be described as a state of complete emptiness.

One thing led to another and curators from all over were calling.

One in particular that seemed to pique Lexi's interests was a Hayley Marshall calling from The Metropolitan Museum of Arts. Translated from nerdy artist language - this was a big fucking deal.

The Museum in New York held some of the finest pieces on loan from the most well-known artists around the world so you could understand the big fuss that such a prestigious institute had been interested in a rookie from New Orleans. Upon hearing that they were looking for a few Klaus Mikaelson originals was something worth celebrating. The kind of celebration you would need to open that vintage brand of Merlot you've been saving for the day you retired. - Yeah this really was a big deal

"To the studio? But you knew I wouldn't be in today. I'm working from home." Klaus sighed breaking Lexi from her train of thoughts "Wait, did you say the _**Metropolitan Museum of Arts**_?" Klaus' eyes widened

"Uh huh. And this Hayley chick is seriously into your work. Insisted on meeting with you personally. I hope I wasn't overstepping I know you have the twins and a new collection on the way so-"

"Caroline has the kids today actually. I'm sure I can arrange to meet with the curator at the studio." He looked down to his attire which consisted of the usual Henley and dark jeans the only problem was that it was covered in paint.

"No dummy. She's on her way to **you** right now. You're not still in your pajamas are you? because if you're still in bed I swear to god I will kill you in your sleep."

"I'm up Lexi" Klaus groaned. "Painting, to be more exact." he added rolling his eyes "Why is she coming here?" He asked, balancing the phone between is ear and shoulder as he looked for something to wipe his hands on. Finding the task unsuccessful, he relied on his shirt instead. Yep he would definitely need to change.

"Something about _getting to see where all the magic takes place and the inspiration comes from_. Who cares, she's not a serial killer just someone from one of the most renowned art institutes in the world. This could be _it_ for you, so you better not mess it up Klaus."

Klaus chuckled at his manager. Her seemingly good mood had somewhat lifted his spirits as well. It was to receive some good news for a change other than the usual bad.

"Well show her a few pieces and I will try to get to there as soon as I can wrap things up here on this end. Do not sign anything without me there Klaus.. I mean it."

"Whatever you say boss lady." He agreed, ending the call to turn back to his unfinished painting

Since when do curators make house calls? Surely this person was desperate for a Klaus Mikaelson piece, otherwise why go through all the trouble?

Just as he was _thinking _about throwing on a clean shirt, he heard the doorbell.

_That was fast._

* * *

><p>Caroline gently buckled Charlotte into her car seat barely managing not wake her, while Henry sat in the stroller with a teething ring in his mouth. "Please don't wake your sister up.." She murmured over her son's forehead as she kissed him, picking him up from the stroller and placing him into his car seat.<p>

While Caroline made fast with the straps of the device, Henry spotted a squirrel near the tree beside their house and squealed in delight, the teething-ring dropping to his lap in a pool of slobber drool.

Caroline froze looking over to Charlotte who started shifting "Please no.. please no. Please let her just sleep"

If Charlotte woke up now, she would surely scream blue murder wanting to be picked up and held. The drive over to Klaus' wasn't that far, but Caroline sent a silent prayer in hopes that her daughter would sleep on the way over to her father.

After about two or so minutes of turning in her sleep, Charlotte seemed to settle down. With the only movements elicited from her to be her little chest rising and falling as she slept.

Caroline sighed in relief before making sure to put Henry's pacifier in his mouth.

"Just ten minutes Hen, then you can scream as much as you want to over at Daddy's house okay?" She kissed his head after double checking the seat belts and finally getting in behind the wheel.

On the drive over, she tried his cell again.

Straight to voicemail

Then she tried the landline

No answer

While the phone kept ringing and ringing, the only thing Caroline could think of was that Klaus was finally over her. That he had found the will to move on and with all this time having flown by, this would soon be the reality. It was really kind of pathetic that of all possible scenarios that could have happened, her mind automatically jumped to that. She almost chuckled sadly after realizing how damaged she really was.

What if he left again? – Her heart started to beat really fast, and she even felt sweat rolling off her brow. Caroline had to admit, she was getting extremely worried and scared.

_He wouldn't do that Caroline._

Yeah okay – maybe she was just being paranoid – again. There was no use in working herself up over nothing.

Well she was going over there to find out if he was dead; that had better be the only reason he was not answering his fucking phone.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice surprise." Klaus smiled seeing his children and their mother standing in the doorway of the lounge. Henry on his mother's hip and Charlotte – now wide awake in the stroller. The twins stared excitedly at their father – Henry already wiggling in his mother's arms in attempts to get to Klaus and Charlotte waving her arms frantically in the air.<p>

So maybe she let herself in. It's not like Klaus changed the secret hiding place of the spare key – in fact Caroline predominantly came up with it in the first place.

"Is everything okay?" He remembered it being her week to have the twins, unless he had gotten them mixed up again, it wouldn't be the first time... He didn't miss the annoyed expression on Caroline's face but the twins seemed okay so the worry simmered down.

"I tried calling bu-" Caroline stopped when her eyes fell on the other occupant in the room. A pretty brunette woman. "I didn't realize you had company." She failed miserably in trying to keep the judgmental tone out of her voice. Klaus frowned at her uncomfortable expression and followed her gaze over to where the curator was sitting perched up on the sofa.

_Well that explains him not answering his phone._

Caroline wanted to scoff but bit her lip – releasing a shaky breath instead

_How irresponsible of him, I mean_ _what if it were an emergency?_

"This is Hayley Marshall. She's the curator interested in a few of my pieces for the Metropolitan Museum in New York." Klaus said feeling the stranger desire to explain himself to Caroline. "Hayley this is Caroline, and these are my kids Henry and Charlotte." He smiled immediately moving to kiss Henry on his cheek and picked his daughter up from her stroller

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you," Hayley smiled at Caroline before turning back to him "Nik, I didn't realize that you were married..."

**_Nik?_**

Caroline was now almost certain that this curator was interested in much more than _a few of his p__ieces. _Klaus was not a fool either. _**Miss Marshall**_ was so bloody obvious with her intentions but because he was a smug bastard, Caroline knew he would play dumb.

This curator had the hots for him and Caroline honestly hoped that he wouldn't misinterpret Hayley's flirtation for her interest in his work.

"Oh, no we're not. We're not married." He said

**_Wow. That kind of - hurt._**

Klaus shifted awkwardly between the two women before changing the subject "This is Charlotte" he smiled - He loved showing off his kids and Hayley edged closer to him

"Wow what a strong grip." Hayley giggled as Charlotte held onto her her finger and Klaus smirked

Klaus watched with bated breath as Hayley attempted to interact with his daughter - she was not that fond of strangers and he hoped she'd at least be okay with Hayley all up in her face. So far the inquisition had gone well, she seemed genuinely interested in his work and did not mind in the slightest that he looked a mess. Before he knew it - Hayley had let out a cry of pain and he looked down to see that Charlotte had in fact had her chubby little hands wrapped around Hayley's brown locks and yanked down hard.

"Charlotte..." Klaus sighed prying her hands away from Hayley who animatedly let out a chuckle at the baby "Sorry. She usually just scowls at strangers, I don't know where this hair pulling came from all of a sudden." He frowned

Caroline, still standing in the doorway with Henry on her hip, silently observed the scene. A picture of Klaus and another woman with **her **daughter in between them - it made her angry. It felt as if Klaus was disregarding her completely. She had to admit though seeing Charlotte pull Hayley's hair gave a minuscule ounce of satisfaction.

And as if Henry was waiting for his mother to diagnose what was wrong with the current picture of his father and another woman, he chose that moment to burp and promptly spit up – on Caroline's chest coating her silk blouse in vomit.

"Henry–"

Caroline lifted her son up off her shoulder and held him out. She squirmed from side to side, trying in vain to get away from the wet, warm milk that was seeping through her shirt. Henry started cooing seeming to enjoy the sight of his mother. Charlotte followed soon after

"Great." Caroline mumbled turning on her heels with Henry on her hip. Frowning at the sight, Klaus turned back to Hayley

"Maybe we should reschedule?" Hayley offered sweetly

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble?" He replied "I apologize. You just took me by surprise is all."

"Not at all. I'll call Lexi and have her set something up soon. I'll only be in town for the next three days so preferably in that time." She fluffed her hair and picked up her purse from the couch

"Thank you, we will be in touch. Sorry about all of this" He snickered as he shifted Charlotte in his other arm.

"It's no problem. They are so cute." She cooed over Charlotte causing Klaus to chuckle before saying their good-byes. He saw her out and then turned back to find where Caroline had walked off to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

This was honestly not the greatest day. Firstly, she completely forgot to plan her baby-sitting way in advance knowing that she would be attending a seminar today - which was very unlike Caroline. It just goes to show that her mind was on everything else going on besides work. Secondly, the reason she couldn't get a hold of Klaus proved to be a someone rather than a something and she wasn't going to lie and say that seeing that skinny bitch curator throw herself at Klaus and call him _Nik _so casually didn't piss her off, because it did. And last but definitely not least, her son had burped up all over Mommy's favorite silk blouse. If she wasn't late twenty minutes ago, she sure was super late now. There was no way she would make that workshop and it was something she could just call to reschedule, she'd have to settle for the webinar they'll post later on Youtube.

"Everything okay?" Klaus rounded the corner stepping into the kitchen

"Yeah, Henry just had a little accident all over my shirt. I guess it's a miss for that seminar." Caroline sighed and placed Henry into the high-chair after she cleaned him up.

"Oh shit, could you still make it in time if you left now?" Klaus asked trying to wreck his brain as to how he forgot that she had a meeting or seminar or was it Caroline who had forgotten? There wasn't any notices on the fridge.

"In this shirt?" Caroline turned around to face him and only then could Klaus fully asses the extent of damage.

"Wow."

"Exactly." Caroline mused and side stepped to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up.

"Not cool Hen." Klaus chastised his son who just gurgled in return. He sat Charlotte in her pink high chair next to her brother's blue one when he heard Caroline call out from the bathroom "Hey..uh Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Could you-" Caroline strutted into the kitchen with her hands in the air, her shirt halfway off and the other half stuck around her head. The sight causing both the twins to gurgle, excitedly throwing their arms into the air. Clearly they were both under the impression that it was play time and mommy was acting silly

"Guys chill, Mommy's stuck." Klaus mused and walked over to her. He pulled onto the shirt, then tried yanking...

"Ow.."

"Sorry-"

"Just pull it.." Klaus heaved it off her in a quick swift move but then regretted it very much afterward.

Caroline Forbes was now standing in his kitchen in her bra...

"Thanks.." She mumbled unable to keep her eyes off his

"Sure." He replied and turned back to the twins rather quickly

_Okay_

_Maybe she didn't affect him as much as he still affected her. _

_Perhaps he really was moving on_

"Here."

Caroline turns around to see Klaus standing before her holding out one of his Henley's. She mumbled a thanks before shrugging it on. She was lying if she didn't admit that a heavy awkward bubble between them had surfaced. It felt like he didn't know how to act around her anymore - and this frustrated her to a point of no end.

Klaus watched Caroline shrug into his Henley. And really tried hard to peal the image of her standing in her bra from his mind. Girls would flirt with him, even throw themselves at him. But Caroline was different, and Klaus didn't want to confuse her politeness with flirting.

Why would the mother of his children suddenly be flirting with him? It had been months. And the day she made her intentions clear was still fresh in his mind. So much so that Klaus made himself a solemn promise to himself that he would never bring it up again. He would let her go.

And while a remorseful feeling had floated around Klaus as he reminisced about the painful past, it seemed that Caroline's mind had been working overtime with something much more devious and feelings she'd rather not let surface.

Although she would never admit out loud - Caroline was glad she missed the seminar, she definitely planned on sticking around here for the rest of the day at least so that Klaus didn't bring that brown-eyed Jezebel back. Caroline knew her type, and it was people like that she did not want around her children at all. Maybe that was 90% of the green monster called jealousy talking but she'd like to justify the other 10% to maternal instinct thank you very much.

"I have some paperwork to read through before Lexi gets here, are you okay to feed them?" Klaus asked and she nodded

"Yeah of course, I'm sorry you had to cut your meeting short"

_**She was not sorry.**_

"No worries. We've rescheduled." He smiled and walked off.

**_Dammit._**

* * *

><p>"Say <em>Mom<em>," Caroline said as she fed Henry and Charlotte in their high-chairs.

Henry blew a raspberry

The twins were entering their nine-month milestone. With the amount of weight they had both put on since birth, it was almost impossible to see that they were premature. Henry and Charlotte who were only nine months were almost as big as their cousin Emily and she was nearly two

But other than the usual babbles and coo's, not one of them had ever said a word yet. To Caroline it was a little frustrating because she so badly wanted their first word to be 'Mom'. She was a little envious that Emily could already say 'Mom', 'Dad', 'Beh' for Rebekah, 'Nee' for Klaus, 'Lena for Elena and Ol' for Kol.

"Say _Mom-my_" Caroline said wiping his mouth but her son continued to blow raspberries

"_Ma_? _Moo_? Anything?" Caroline asked Charlotte who had more porridge on her face than in her bowl.

Another raspberry

She sighed incredulously

"Not today then." She smiled and then turned to wipe all the porridge from Charlotte's mouth

"**Da**!" Henry said and Caroline's eyes went wide

"Henry.."

"Da!" Henry repeated again before blowing another raspberry.

"Not quite 'Mom'...but still very good!" She said kissing his cheek. "Klaus! Klaus" Caroline called out.

"I know we don't live in the same house anymore, but I was right next door in the other room there is no need to yell Caroline." Klaus said walking into the kitchen. "What happened in here?" Klaus referred more to his children's porridge-infested faces

"Say it again," Caroline said to Henry

Henry stared blankly at his parents before blowing more raspberries. Charlotte decided to join in with her brother and Caroline was starting to think that her little loves were trying to make her look silly in front of Klaus

"Raspberries? I knew they could do that, the problem is getting them to stop." Klaus smirked as he went over to the kitchen sink

"Come on Henry, don't leave Mom hanging..." Caroline pouted

"What's all this about?" Klaus frowned

"Well, Henry said his first word.. But I guess his over it now so-"

"**Da**!" Henry said with a giggle. "Da da da da da!" Charlotte giggled along as her brother went on and on

"He said Da," Klaus said smiling and went over and picked Henry up. He kissed his chubby little cheeks, mindful of how messy it was

"That is not fair," Caroline said picking up Charlotte "I literally carried him around for eight months and his first word is "Da?"

"Can you say Mom?" Caroline asked Charlotte.

Charlotte stared at her mother but thought it would be much more fun to pull her hair instead

"Ow... Okay well a simple 'no' would have been fine." Caroline winced and Klaus chuckled "This hair-pulling has definitely become a new thing for you hey Charlotte."

"Da!" Henry called out.

"Yes Dad's boy" Klaus kissed his chubby cheek. Then kissed Charlotte's cheek too.

"They're our smart little wolves" Caroline agreed

"Well with you as their Mum, how could they not be?" Klaus said looking at her fondly and then realized his mistake. He was suppose to be keeping a safe distance. A calm and co-parent relationship and here he was passing comments like that. He blamed on his still present - love for her and the heat of the moment.

Caroline stared back into his eyes in wonder. It was not too long ago that she was almost certain Klaus felt awkward around her because he didn't know how to act..but even so she couldn't help but think as to how perfect **this** moment was. No one was thinking, they were just living in the now - and it was perfect.

"Thanks," Caroline said smiling at Klaus and he shot her a brief smile trying to keep his gaze on their children instead of her.

"Let's get you both cleaned up" Klaus took Charlotte from Caroline.

She watched with loving eyes as Klaus carried both of their children to the bathroom to get them clean. It was in moments like this that she almost forgot they were not a real family. They were just two people raising their children together.

While 'I love you' was on the tip of Caroline's tongue, she held back. Had it been a few months prior she was almost positive Klaus would say it back in a heart beat... Only after today's weird events, Caroline was just not that sure anymore.

* * *

><p>There is something fulfilling about walking hand in hand with the person you love; especially when said person was your gorgeous boyfriend - Kol Mikaelson. He was undeniably handsome, funny, smart and he was hers. Bonnie sighed in content shooting him a goofy grin as he turned to her in response.<p>

"What's that look for?" He smirked - but he already knew

"Nothing. Just glad I met you." Bonnie offered shyly as she clasped her hand tighter around his. Kol leaned in to kiss her cheek in acknowledgement. They spent hours holding hands and window-shopping through the narrow streets of The French Quarter, taking little strolls along the river. They had settled into the new house quite nicely and loved shopping together trying to fill it with new things that would soon become a part of the life they were sharing.

Their walks had occurred often to none and before they knew it, it had become the perfect little attribute to their in their daily routine. The usual rush of activity in the streets of New Orleans was always refreshing and even though one might come to think you would grow tired and bored of seeing the same things - the truth was a far cry from that. New Orleans never ceased to surprise her and it was one of the reasons she decided to make a home here.

Bonnie and Kol just had lunch at Caroline's favorite little bistro place which now became their favorite. Bonnie and would get off work for an hour and Kol would meet her for lunch before they took _their little love stroll _as Rebekah would poetically put it.

They even declared one river bench – "Our bench" – it was more private than the others – where they spent their time sitting and talking, talking and kissing, dreaming about the future. It was a magical, exhilarating time.

Moving in together had been a big step – but a right one no doubt. Over the coming months Bonnie had learned more and more about Kol: his dreams, fears, his frustrations, his cynical sense of humor – his loyalty to his siblings. And in turn, he too had learned a great deal about Bonnie.

"Oh my God!"

Bonnie's sudden outburst causes Kol to halt in his steps

He watches her power walk toward man with a dozen or so dogs in a large box of some sort. It was no mystery that the dogs were to be adopted as the kennel was just around the corner. What Kol could not understand though was why Bonnie had gotten so excited - I mean, they were just dogs.

"Aww look, a puppy." Bonnie cooed seeing the little guys wagging their tails in resp

"Puppy? He looks pretty big to me." Kol says

"His smaller than the bunch on the other side," Says the man of the dogs "His been here for four months now." he continued

Bonnie stared wide eyed in sheer awe of the cute little canine pup before her wagging his little tail at her

"He's so cute!" Bonnie grins "Who would give away a dog like this? It says on here _'Can't keep'_ What does that mean? Is something wrong with him? What will happen if his not adopted? Will they just put him down?"

The man shrugs

"I think we should get him Kol." Bonnie says

"Bonnie this is a puppy.. it doesn't have the proper training and I don't think my brothers would want this thing around their kids either." Kol sighed

"Maybe we can train him ourselves, you know – to like little kids before then. I mean we're having kids some day, think of it as a trial run"

A little shocked that she could speak so freely and certainly that they were going to have children some day Kol quickly masked his face with a smile "We've gone without a dog for this long." He says "No one says we have to get a dog."

"I know but I've never had one." She says "I want to. I think it would be fun."

She reached out to pat it's head but the dog shied away in a little ball in the corner making Bonnie's heart weep. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The dog wearily etched forward to sniff her hand and then seemed to relax underneath her touch - bringing a smile to Bonnie's face.

Kol stared at Bonnie incredulously thinking about why she wants to adopt a dog. - She was the kind of a girl who loved to stretch out under the sheets, eating chocolates, reading books and fucking on rainy afternoons. He had no idea where a little dog would fit into all of that though.

"Please please please..."

"No."

* * *

><p>Katherine tried to go through all the scenarios that would play themselves out during the course of their lunch. One thing that was certain was that she could not even begin to imagine how she was going to sort this mess out.<p>

She arrived at the restaurant fifteen prior to the scheduled meeting with Stefan.

Katherine went to the concierge and told him who she was meeting and what time. He checked the reservation under her name and checked it off. Katherine then went into the bar to have a much needed drink to take the edge off and while she waited for their table to be prepared.

There was a reason Katherine had chosen a high class and much more secluded restaurant.

Katherine was receiving her drink when the concierge let her know that her table was ready and that the other member of her lunch date had arrived and will meet her at the table. She thanked him, downed her shot of tequila before ordering another Cosmo and made her way to the table.

She approached the table and noted that Stefan was already seated.

They sat in silence for a moment, each one studying the other wearily before their food had arrived. She wondered idly what he would say or do if he found out about Elena. And although it was not her place to tell him she wished she could somehow convince Elena to confess to him. As tragic as the news of her sister's infertility was - Katherine was certain that it would bring Stefan and Elena back together.

"You didn't seem surprised when I asked to meet for lunch." Katherine looked at Stefan as he played around with his salad

Stefan shrugged "Needed a change of scenery anyway."

"How's work?"

"Okay I guess." He smiled tight lipped signaling the waitress over "Can I get another drink."

"Coming right up."

"Stefan.." Katherine snapped at him as she watched her almost brother-in-law ogle the waitress backside as she went to retrieve his drink.

"Hmm." He looked up at Kat, smirking no less

"You might not be dating my sister anymore, but that doesn't mean you get to act like a complete asshole." She rolled her eyes at him

"Have I told you how much I've missed your frankness,"

"So Enzo emailed me.." Katherine announced

That seemed to grab Stefan's attention as he shifted slightly. The playful and bored demeanor, now completely non-existent "Did he now…"

"When the hell were you planning on telling us exactly? And why the hell did you request to transfer to New York?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This whole chapter is just a mess. Like everything in my head.

I know it's been a while but I just needed a break to clear all the negative energy, strip down to the core and remember all the positive reasons why I started writing fan-fiction in the first place.

Thank you all for the support you have shown thus far - This is my first story, I'm not a professional and I have no beta and yet and I'm still so amazed by the positive feedback.

**xx**


	30. Chapter 30: No Good in Goodbye

**Chapter 30: No Good in Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to the characters and references to scenes used will be mentioned as I do not take any credit for them whatsoever.

* * *

><p><em>Stefan POV<em>

_What do you miss most about someone who is no longer with you? _

_Do you miss the way they made you feel, or was it the things they use to say? I like to think it was the little things in life that make each person special. The heart dies a slow painful death when you truly love someone and they're taken away from you._

_My hunger escaped me and I had no appetite for weeks. I couldn't sleep well for the next few months because when I tried to sleep, flashbacks of Elena crept their way into the confines of my memory forcing me to stay awake. I had flashbacks of how we first met, the first time I asked her out, our spiritual growth, the times we spent with our friends, weekends away, birthday celebrations, dancing and our pillow fights._

_Time and memories are some of the greatest gifts given to us. I've learned that we can't take time for granted because once your time is gone – you can never get it back. One of my greatest fears is that when I leave New Orleans, I will begin to forget details of Elena, or forget some cherished memories._

_And in spite of the fact that leaving was because I wanted to forget her, I couldn't bring myself to forget._

_November was a very big month for us. Significant in meaning to both myself and Elena individually. Her parents died in November, and even I had lost my mother in November years prior to hers. It was also the month I finally officially asked her out. Katherine and Elijah who had been engaged at the time already considered me as her boyfriend, but it wasn't official. I remember taking her to Gladys Knight Chicken and Waffles down in Atlanta. Elena had wings and fries and I had the smothered chicken with mash potatoes and gravy. As we were walking back to the car I worked up the courage to ask but couldn't exactly find the right words. It became frustrating to a point where I just grabbed her hand and asked, "Would you consider being my girlfriend?" Elena smiled at me and all my worries and insecurities had just vanished. She looked up at me through long lashes and answered "Finally... of course I will." I had this huge smile on my face and probably looked like a love-struck fool as I drove her home but I didn't care._

_After we had made it official, not a day went by without us seeing each other even if it was only for a hour. Elena Pierce was everything I wanted in a woman and more. She had the sweetest spirit I had ever seen, she was kind-hearted, patient, caring, hardworking and I adored and loved her with all of my heart._

_Sure we had our fights and bickering but what couple was perfect? What made me love her more was that no matter what happened, she would always be the first one to say "I was wrong, I'm sorry baby." And in turn, I would never let her stay mad at me, even if I was the one at fault. _

"Stefan?"

"Hello? Stefan?"

He was ripped from his thoughts when a shot of pain etched on the skin of his arm making him wince. Suddenly he was back in the restaurant - with Katherine - who had just found out about his intentions to transfer. Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. "It's a great opportunity for me. And yeah I'm not going to sit here and pretend that what Elena did doesn't play a huge part in this because it does. In fact - I don't need to explain myself to you so I don't know why I even bothered to-"

"You're running away like a coward. This isn't you Stefan."

She made sure to emphasize the fact that he was a coward. And even though she might be right, he had no other explanation other than the hurt he felt."Katherine look, just let me live my life okay. I have to try and find a way to move on from her and what she did. I can't keep staying here. Every damned place here reminds me of her and I can't breathe..."

"You still love her don't you?"

He opened his mouth to protest but found himself at a loss for words. No matter how hard his mind wanted to him to not love her anymore, his heart was still hellbent on the mere idea of her so he remained silent. Katherine pressed her lips together in response to seeing his inner debate with himself to prove her wrong - but he couldn't. He still loved Elena.

"Elena still loves you Stefan and no matter what you say or where you run to, there is no way you can just erase that." The impending words of Elena's current condition wanted to fly out of Katherine's mouth like verbal diarrhea. As sure as she was that coming clean right now would definitely make Stefan think twice about New York, she knew Elena would never forgive her if she told him.

"That's news to me. I haven't heard a word from her in a months. I'm pretty sure she's over everything."

She had to - it was wrong but Katherine literally saw no other option here and she was desperate. "Look, something happened..."

Stefan regarded Katherine carefully. He could see that there was something on her mind. And judging by her tone, it was serious. He fought the instinct that had instantly kicked in to protect Elena even though he had no idea what it was.

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to say-"

"Katherine."

He knew Elena hadn't taken well to the break up. He remembered Kol's birthday dinner and how she acted like a completely different person. Dressing provocatively and flirting shamelessly. Other than the fact that he called off the wedding, he tried to wreck his brain into thinking what it was that Katherine was talking about. She couldn't be - pregnant. It's been months since they've spoken let alone seen one another.

"Elena is in a really really bad place right now, and not just because of you." She looked down to her half eaten plate of chicken ceaser salad. "Just promise me you'll go and see her, and if you still want to leave after that.. I won't stop you."

* * *

><p>A rare occasion;<p>

Defined in the English dictionary as an uncommon occasion; a rare event or an infrequent occasion. Something that does not happen very often and in this case, it happened to be the four Mikaelson siblings stationed around a table for a late afternoon lunch at Galatoire's down on Bourbon Street.

With months having flown by, it seemed each sibling had settled quite well into their new lives here in the Big Easy. The feeling of change had arrived and they welcomed it with open arms. As the present eldest, Elijah felt that it was his duty to keep the rest of his siblings close now that their parents and older brother Finn had officially written them off given their choice to stand with Niklaus over them. One drastic change that had definitely came to a shock was Elijah leaving Mikaelson Inc. He guessed it had been a matter of time. As much as he wanted his family to flourish in the reaping of their hard work, his heart just wasn't in it anymore. Not if it meant he would have to choose between his parents and brother. He had resigned with immediate effect leaving a baffled board of directors including his father. It was a huge shock for everyone but not as shocking as nearly half of Mikaelson Inc investors withdrawing funds, deciding to follow Elijah wherever he went.

Elijah was pleased that with just good business ethics and well-versed prospects he presented to their stakeholders, it could inspire such loyalty. The idea of having the funding required to start something on his own was a little scary but with the help of his brothers, sister and wife, he dove into the proposal. It was still early stages but the potential profits looked good. An added bonus was the feeling of not being tied to his father anymore - It was indescribable.

Rebekah had taken up her studies once more, deciding to finish this year rather than to put it off any longer. Elijah had obviously persuaded her a great deal. Now that they had a business, it was his wish for it to be family-run. Rebekah was big in the fashion industry but at the end of the day it was not something she could fall back on in the future if she decided to take some time off. Public relations was a critical function in the business and so they decided it would become Rebekah and Katherine's forte given the immense amount of international contacts they had. In addition to that, Rebekah had welcomed the new venture as a means to keep busy, especially since she had recently chosen to keep a safe distance from her friends. Elijah knew her reason being that Caroline had chosen not to be with Niklaus after all. As disheartening as it was to hear, he was rather disappointed in his sister's decision to 'choose sides'. Caroline was still a very great part of their family whether she was with Niklaus or not, she was the mother to Henry and Charlotte and she would always be a part of their lives.

Domestic lifestyle was not something Elijah had ever thought could co-exist with Kol's reckless personality and yet under the influence of Bonnie, he had surprised everyone. Since he had taken a great deal of pleasure in furbishing their new home, he took it upon himself to help Bonnie out now and then with her clients. Nothing was permanent, he was more like a glorified assistant. Besides, having helped Elijah and Katerina run the new business was enough and he had his work cut out for him. Seeing his little brother finally take some responsibility and not waste his life drinking and partying through the town was indeed a pleasure to witness. He figured Miss Bennett played a large influential role in it and for that he was grateful.

Then there was Klaus. Career-wise, Klaus had been doing great. With collection after collection being showcased, it came as no surprise that he was on the verge of securing a major deal with the MMA Institute in New York. Elijah couldn't be more proud. He couldn't deny that they had quite a unique bond compared to the others. It was no secret that Elijah had always carried Klaus in the sense that he always cleaned up his messes, advised him on his endeavors and always supported his every decision even when he disagreed. To the average person it might have seemed like he was just being a protective and loving brother and he was, the reasons as to why just ran way more deeper than one would actually think. Kol and Rebekah were merely babies during the time Klaus had suffered under Mikael's wrath so they could hardly remember. Elijah on the other hand, took in every harsh word and lashing that was given to Niklaus from Mikael. And the worst part about it was that he stood idly by and watched it happen. He often wondered if he intervened perhaps - perhaps he could have altered Niklaus; course. Maybe it was guilt or maybe he was just protective. Whatever it was, Elijah wanted to help Klaus and secure his happiness.

"How is your _Bonne-Femme_?" Elijah asked Klaus who had been eating rather too slowly for his brother's liking. His mind had of course been on other things.

"Quite splendid." Klaus replied, taking a forkful of food.

"But we didn't come here to discuss the Chef's catch of the day Elijah.. Out with it already." Rebekah sighed

Klaus swallowed hard before meeting his brothers gaze. He knew that look all too well. He strongly felt a lecture coming on and he didn't have to think twice as to what the topic of conversation was about, as per usual.

"Hayley Marshall."

"She's just a curator interested in my work Elijah." Klaus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Sure it had become evident that Elijah had been routing for Caroline and Klaus from the beginning of time but he was a grown man and quite frankly he owed no one an explanation

"Who's Hayley?" Rebekah frowned and Kol piqued up in interest.

"Just a curator interested in your work or is there something more?"

"So we met up for a few drinks time and again so what? I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions when it comes to my love life thank you."

"Love life? So you're seeing this woman then?" Kol asked

"What's wrong with it even if he is? Caroline doesn't want him. She just wants to play with his head every time so I say good riddance."

"Rebekah.." All three men warned lightly at her remarks.

"Fair enough. You make your own decisions. But need I remind you that who you decide to warm your bed with does not affect you alone. You have children now, and like it or not you have to involve Caroline in your intentions with Hayley if she's going to be around your children because Caroline is their mother." Elijah replied after shooting a brief look of disappointment at Rebekah making her avert her gaze.

"Christ! Elijah I barely know the woman. We went out for a drink a few times. There was no bed warming and there is certainly no need to involve Caroline because Hayley is just a friend. That's it." Klaus ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"What's a Mikaelson family get together without an argument huh? As fun as this has been to watch - truly - I believe there is a beautiful woman waiting for me at home so I will take my leave brothers.." Kol stated as he got up to leave

"Drop me off will you? I am so over talking about Caroline. We all know she doesn't deserve him anyway." Rebekah added and left the table without so much as a glance at Elijah nor Klaus.

The waiter came to collect their plates but Elijah sent him off saying that they needed a moment and Klaus hardly waited for his older brother to start dishing out the lecture before he said "Elijah look... I understand that you're worried about me but I assure you, I am fine. Me and Caroline are fine and we both understand that we're better at being parents than being together. That is what she wants so who am I to object?" Elijah opened his mouth to reply but Klaus didn't allow him the chance "Elijah have you ever thought that I don't know- Caroline deserves more than I can give her? She was at home pregnant, scared and alone and I was out shirking my responsibilities. She deserves better than that, better than me. So yes Elijah, I have given up on the idea of fighting for her because frankly, I'm quite tired of being _rejected_."

"For once I am going to put the needs of her and my children above my own. I am going to put them first." Klaus added in a distracted voice

After what felt like a long time of trying to regain composure, Elijah's eyes - although transfixed on the table - he could see that his older brother had a look of sadness etched across his face. He really appreciated his brother's agility in all of this, but he was tired. In a literal and figurative sense.

"I don't know what to do to make her see how sorry I am and I don't know if I can wait forever." Klaus clarifies. He could not wait forever. How could he live his life pining after a woman who would never look at him the same way again...

For moment he actually thought Elijah would for once and all leave the subject alone. It was bad enough that he had to be reminded by his siblings everyday that him and Caroline were still not together. The silence was short-lived when Elijah suddenly bangs the fork onto the table with a loud bang "For fucks sake Niklaus. Stop with this '_I don't deserve forgiveness_' bullshit. You're just using your issues as an excuse to hide from the guilt you're feeling. Face it, work through it and get Caroline back! If you don't then not only will you have to live with regret for the rest of your life, but our family will forever be incomplete."

His brothers words had stung. Klaus barley ever got to see this side to Elijah, let alone hear him cuss.. Elijah had always been the noble, proper and more put together sibling out of the whole bunch actually. But in these mere moments, it was - albeit refreshing - frightening to see Elijah like this.

"Caroline made me a better person. She trusted me and I broke her heart. I told her to get an abortion Elijah... how can we make it back from, something as shattering as that?" Klaus threw his head into his hands. The mere thought that he had actually told Caroline to abort their babies made him sick to his stomach. He could not believe that there was actually a dark time of his life when he didn't want them. They are honestly the best thing that's ever happened to him and he would honestly give anything to take back what he said to Caroline.

The vulnerability in his younger brother's voice had seem to calm him to some extent. "You will make it Niklaus, you will." His words of assurance had seem to soften the earlier blow as Klaus looked up at him with doe eyes

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you belong together."

* * *

><p>There is a magic about Fifth Avenue at this hour. An emptiness. A quiet moment of limbo as the street lamps fade in the face of the purple onrush of dawn.<p>

Presently, on this morning in early September, a lone taxi-cab speeds up the Avenue. It slows down briefly as it passes the International Building with its many air-line windows, then picks up speed again and continues on to the corner of 57th Street where it pulls to the curb and stops.

The cab door opens and Caroline gets out. She wears a backless evening dress and carries, in addition to her purse, a brown paper bag. The camera is angled in such a way that we only see her slim, straight back. She pays the driver and the cab pulls away. As she stands there, alone on the empty sidewalk, the street lamps go out. She notices this and waves a small goodnight to the lamp on the corner.

From her paper bag she takes a container of coffee and a piece of Danish pastry. Caroline moves from the curb toward the imposing store, on the corner. Now we can see that it's Tiffany's. As Caroline sips her coffee and munches on her pastry, she gazes with deep absorption into Tiffany's windows.

Still munching and swallowing, Caroline gazes with deep absorption into Tiffany's windows.

Suddenly she spots Hayley inside the windows on display. She is wrapped and cocooned in gems and jewels and she is laughing. The pleasant tune suddenly changes to an awfully horrid one and with that, Caroline's mood. She's not so sure this is a good dream anymore. She is very annoyed to a point where she's about to march inside and give Hayley a piece of her mind.

She tucks her purse underneath her arm and walks off but is stopped by a door guard who regards her with distaste. "I'm sorry, but you're not on the list." He tells her

"Of course I am – this is my **dream**!" Caroline exclaims

And they all laugh at her – she screams and wakes up with a start.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for keeping me company. I miss my babies when they're with Klaus." Caroline sighs as she steps into the confines of Bonnie's house. She takes off her huge sunglasses and Bonnie frowns at the little baggies underneath her eyes. "Sure - you look exhausted."<p>

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep." Caroline mumbles out thinking about the weird dream she had earlier. "I was just about to watch a rerun of Grey's, so you're timing is perfect." Bonnie grinned pulling her toward the lounge. Sinking into the comfort of Bonnie's new Sloane Leather corner sofa, is what makes Caroline realize how tired she actually is. She had never had a dream like that before and wondered if her true, most inner fears were manifesting into nightmares.

"Okay. That's it." Bonnie says at about 20 minutes into the episode and clicks off the television turning to Caroline expectantly. "What's on your mind?"

"What? Nothing-"

"Well then where is your head at Care? It's clearly not on Dr McDreamy." Bonnie sits up and as she does this, folds her legs, tucking them beneath her. Clearly she's trying to show Caroline that she is ready to listen to whatever it is that's bothering her.

Eventually, she caves. "Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"What? Of course not. Wait- where is this coming from exactly?"

"I just. I feel horrible." Caroline groaned perching herself up like Bonnie had. "I told him to move on and when he finally does I can't even take it."

Bonnie shoots her a brief knowing smile "Ah.."

"Don't _ah_ me. I'm seriously terrible. I need to be slapped." Caroline shakes her head "Why, because you're human?" Bonnie throws back

"Caroline. You loved Klaus, and his the father of your children. It's completely normal for you to be feeling territorial. If anything its a must - you need to know these things if his planning on keeping her around your kids." Caroline just nodded slowly at her friend's comment. "But... that's not all it is, is it?"

Caroline shamefully shook her head.

"You still love him."

Caroline nodded

"And seeing him with someone else is killing you inside?"

She nodded again.

"I forgave the minute he asked me to. I just needed some time because what he did was pretty big, although I guess it could have been bigger. I'm working on it..." Caroline sighed "He's always been pretty frank with me and yes there are a lot of things we need to work on but after not being with him for so long..." she trailed off "I thought that with time it'd get better, that I would forget about the feelings I have for him but it only got more and more intense... And seeing him with that woman-" She hated how insecure she sounded.

"I think that after everything that's happened, after everything he put you and his family through, maybe his just trying to do what he thinks is best for you Caroline, and maybe right now he thinks that **his** not what's best for you." Bonnie said and what she said had seem to make sense in Caroline's mind. "The only reason his doing this is because you told him to. If seeing him with someone else makes you uncomfortable then you obviously still want to be with him."

"The truth is I miss him," she said. "But I'll swallow poison before I admit it." "And I can hardly stand the silence between us... But that doesn't mean I'll be the first to speak." She was scared of being rejected by him. Scared of being told that he was tired of waiting for her and that he had moved on with his life. Scared that the only place in his life for her would be as the mother of his children and nothing more. How exactly does one bounce back from everything that transpired?

"If not for you, then do it for your kids." Bonnie offered placing her hand over hers'.

"You want to know something really funny?" Caroline smile cruelly as she stared off into oblivion "Growing up, my mom and dad were never there for anything. They were together not because of love but because of circumstance and I grew up hating them for it. I promised myself that when I was a mother, I would never be like them. That I would never put my children through that vulnerability and confusion but look at me now.. doing just that. I'm such a hypocrite."

"Your not a hypocrite Caroline. Look at yourself! Your a single mom of twins with a full-time job and a place of your own. Sure Klaus and you have problems but what relationship was ever perfect? His a hands-on father and if you ask me, everyone expected him to run away as soon as they came, but he didn't. He stayed and his not going anywhere. Your kids are loved Caroline and I know there isn't anything on this earth that you wouldn't do for them. **That's** the difference between you and your parents."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"It won't be fair to him. I can't just tell him to move on the one minute and then when he does, take it back."

"Yeah but Caroline, that was almost a year ago. Surely that must change a few things.." Bonnie replied

"You know Rebekah hates me now?" Caroline snorted smiled sadly "I don't want to lose anymore people over this."

"You won't ever lose me." Bonnie smiled and hugged her.

"Why, **where** are you going?" Kol asked coming into the lounge, having heard the last bit of their conversation. "No where stupid." Bonnie grinned and hopped off the couch to kiss him.

"Good. Because if you leave me. I will come after you." Kol whispered in her ear making her laugh. Caroline observed the scene with a warm smile. In the midst of a relationship crisis of her own, she was glad there were still people like Bonnie and Kol who were hopelessly in love.

"Caroline.." Kol smiled and pecked her on her forehead before turning to the bar "Can I get you ladies a drink?"

"Some white wine if you have please.." Caroline said

"Can't help you there darling."

"So basically you have...?"

"Jim, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, and Jose; all of Bonnie's favorite men aside from me. You can have it any way you like it, as long as its in a shot glass." Kol smirked and Bonnie laughed "If it's the fancy expensive stuff you want, might I suggest Elijah and Katerina's house?"

Caroline rolled her eyes

"Bourbon it is then."

* * *

><p>The room had been ransacked, the bureau drawers emptied on the bed, the jewelry boxes opened, the books pulled from the bookcase. Grandma Pierce's hope chest was open and all the old, delicate handmade doilies she'd inherited from her mother were flung aside in piles. Her wedding veil was lying on the floor and a picture framed on the night table of her parents had been turned face down.<p>

"Where is it?!" Katherine groaned as she ransacked through the closet. Her head and her heart having both been full on the edge of bursting with the immense pain she had felt. Pain for the unknown and fear for the effect it would have on her sister.

"Greta!"

"Have you seen my hair broach? I know I put it in here and now it's suddenly gone."

"No Ma'am. I'm afraid I haven't. Greta looked down to her feet. Her hands had been knotted together as she stood before Katherine. Wondering exactly what had pissed her off so much to put her in this mood.

"Greta..."

"Mr Elijah sir?" Greta breathed a sigh of relief seeing Elijah enter the bedroom with Emily in his arms.

"Why don't you take Emily up for her nap and then take the rest of the day off." He offered her an apologetic smile obviously having heard all the commotion his little wife had caused. "Yes sir." Greta nodded taking Emily from him and making her way out of the kitchen and out the firing line as quickly as she could.

"The help these days.." Katherine muttered under her breath as she plopped out two little pills and downed them with some water.

"What are you looking for?"

"My sapphire hair broach." Katherine's voice was raw with emotion but it was hard to tell from afar so he etched closer toward her. "The one you wore on our wedding?"

Watching Katherine rub her temples in a circular motion with that cute little frown line still creased in her forehead, he knew she had been very upset. It was very unlike her to go off at Greta like that over something as simple as a hair broach. Without a word – he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Elijah didn't know what had made her this upset, only he hoped that she would calm down and that she was okay. Katherine sighed, allowing herself to relax into his arms. Allowing herself to be held for a couple of minutes in silence, she couldn't help but breath in her husband musky scent she had loved so much.

"It was my Mom's."

It was only when Elijah had felt his shirt begin to cling to his chest caused by a dampness that he realized Katherine had been silently crying against his chest. He retreated back just a few inches to kiss her head and started rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion – much like he had done when she was pregnant.

"Want to talk about it?" He murmured above her ear

"Everything hurts."

"What happened?" He asked as she began to sob. All of this had to be over something much more than a missing broach.

Katherine swallowed trying to keep her emotions in check. She hated looking as vulnerable as she did in front of her husband. From the age of 17 she had taken on the responsibilities of a guardian to her sister and brother so this should always come easy to her. "For the first time in years I have no idea what to do when it comes to Elena – I – I don't know how to help her, how to make it better," She wanted to give the broach to Elena, not in the sense that it would make everything okay but she knew that Elena would feel closer to Miranda in some way.

"Is she alright? Is it Stefan?" Elijah frowned. He had come to know about his sister-in-law's little pregnancy stunt. And although he found it highly unethical, his heart went out to her when her wedding had been called off as a result.

"It's everything Elijah. First we lost our parents, Jeremy moved away, Stefan called off the wedding and now –" Katherine started sobbing "Now some fucking doctor told her that she can never have a baby."

* * *

><p>After checking up on Emily, Elijah headed to the study to get some much needed work done. He had yet to see Katherine after her little melt-down in the kitchen earlier, and the news of his sister-in-laws' abnormalities had left his mood rather dampened. Taking the corner, he was surprised to see that the door to his study had been ajar. Upon his entrance, he was even more surprised to see Elena curled up by the fire place under a thin knitted blanket. She seemed lost in the flames and barely even noticed him come in. From this angle he could see that her eyes had been red and swollen and she had a look of otherness about her - as if her mind had been on a completely different place.<p>

"Elena." He smiled as he took a seat next to her. She immediately perked up and rubbed her eyes. "Elijah, sorry. I thought you were out for the day." She muttered out getting ready to leave and let him get back to his work.

"No please." He motioned for her to sit and she did, reluctantly. "You cut your hair..." Elijah noted as he gave his sister-in-law a once over. There was no point in denying that she was not coping. The break up with Stefan and then the news about her uteral abnormalities had definitely taken its toll on her. She looked completely broken.

"Yeah, needed a change."

"It suits you." He smiles and she offers a barely audible 'thanks' in return. He allowed the silence to stretch between them in an attempt for her to adjust to his presence, before he spoke "I cannot imagine how traumatic the news of your -abnormalities - must have been. Even more since Stefan was not there with you."

"I guess I'll get over it eventually. As for Stefan - he hates me and I'm pretty sure he'd rejoice in the fact that I can't get pregnant." Her voice was raspy with emotion. Elijah could see that she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Elena you know that is not true. Regardless of all that has transpired, Stefan loves you. I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hate so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain." Elijah says "I believe you both need each other now more than ever." Elijah's words ever so sincere and honest, had brought on a new set of tears. Only this time it seemed to take over her whole body as she began to silently shake with every broken sob.

"Your sister loves you very much and it's killing her, seeing you like this." Elijah put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry against him. She cried and cried and cried until she had nothing left. Elena looked up at Elijah's soaked jacket and apologized profusely for letting her emotions get the better of her.

"It's alright." He chuckled

"**_Da-deee?_**"

Both Elena and Elijah turned around to see a little figure emerge from the door and walked toward them. "Ah. Looks like someone is up from their nap." Elijah smiled as he watched Emily sleepily tread toward him with her blanket and teddy-bear in hand. She eventually appeared before her dad and aunt and lifted her arms up into the air, wanting to be picked up

After being put on her father's lap under the secure lock of his arms had Emily turned her head to smile sleepily at Elena who ran a hand through her nieces' curls

"'Lena." Emily grinned shoving her dad's arm out the way and moved over to her aunt's lap. It had been apparent that Emily was able to differentiate between her mother and her aunt despite them being identical. It helped that Elena and Katherine's hair was always styled differently as well as their clothing. Emily looked up at her aunt and frowned taking in her obvious distress, babies could always sense your uneasiness even if they were too young too understand. She placed her open palmed hands on Elena's cheeks as if she knew that her Aunt had been crying.

The little gesture from her niece was more than enough to make Elena smile. A little part of her broke every time she saw Emily and knew that she would never have an experience like this with her own children because she could not have any. Nevertheless she was grateful that having Emily around to experience these little things had seemed to suffice.

Elena pressed her lips against Emily's little hands making a smooching sound causing the little girl to giggle.

"If your mother finds you out of bed she's going to be very upset Emily." Elijah chastised his daughter in an amused tone. Emily in turn puckered up her lips - much like her mother did when she wanted to get her way with Elijah - the funny thing was that it always worked.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Elena said and picked her up. She waved at her daddy and he chuckled. He was glad that despite Elena's circumstances, she would always have Emily in her life and that would never change.

* * *

><p>"Hello Caroline." Klaus smiled briefly as he side-stepped allowing her to enter. "Hi." She smiled back and walked inside. The house was warm and the air had been filled with the sweet scent of Elizabeth Arden's baby wash.<p>

"They've just had a bath." Klaus explains as he leads her to the nursery where she finds both her children wide awake, in the play pen with an assortment of stuffed animals. They throw their arms up and kick their legs in excitement when they see her and she can't help the giggle that escapes her. "Hi babies.." she walks over to them and kisses them both, trying not to laugh when Charlotte hooks her arms around her neck trying to get Caroline to pick her up, so she does.

"Is that code for 'I missed you Mommy?'" Caroline asks Charlotte who gurgles back happily. Henry stands in the play pen and rattles the bars obviously wanting to be picked up as well. So Klaus comes over and gets him. "How were they today?"

"They were fine. Got a little cranky when I picked them up after lunch but Greta gave them some gripe water which they love by the way. Put that on the grocery list." He snickers and she laughs as well.

"Have you eaten?" He suddenly asks and she takes a minute to think about the question before she shakes her head. "I made lasagna?"

"I'd love some."

"Cool." He goes to the kitchen, with Henry on his arm and Caroline tags along behind him. "So gripe water huh?" Caroline tries to keep the casual conversation going. With the talk she and Bonnie had still fresh in her mind, she was afraid her feelings would surface. She was very transparent like that.

"Apparently so. They loved it and they stopped crying so in my book, that's a win." He replied putting Henry in his high chair and Caroline does the same with Charlotte. She keeps close to the twins, afraid that once she's left alone with Klaus she'll go crazy. "Here you go." He puts a warmed plate of food in front of her and she mumbles a 'thanks'. She feels really tense and she is sure he can see it radiating off her in waves. She takes a bite and she has to keep herself from moaning. The food is delicious, not that she expected anything less from Klaus, he was amazing... At cooking. Caroline perks up and gives herself a scolding not to let her mind run away from her again.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes find his and he looks worried. She nods, a little to quickly.

"You look a little flushed." He frowns

"Er yeah. It's just the heat in here."

"Oh sorry." He gets up to turn the thermostat down. "I always warm it up when I bath the twins." Caroline nods and mentally gives herself a pat on the back for her quick thinking.

"Have you seen Stefan lately?" Klaus asks taking another forkful of food and she shakes her head. "No, although I try. After the whole Elena thing he hasn't been very social lately."

"Yeah I get that. I just thought they'd work it out by now. Seems like such a shame to let something so important go over something so dumb." He says and she pauses. Are they still talking about Elena and Stefan?

"Do you think that they'll ever be able to work it out?" She asks and he looks up and locks her gaze with his. Caroline doesn't know if he catches on, but his stare is intense.

"I think if two people are really meant to be together, they will always find their way back. No matter what." She stares at him and he stares right back. She notices how his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows and she tucks a curl behind her ear.

A shrilling ring of a cellphone breaks up their moment of intensity and she's almost glad, when she hears him greet the caller... "Hayley."

Her heart falls and she is reminded he has moved on. It is what she wanted him to do and so getting upset now is very hypocritical. "Yes. They're eating." Caroline hears him say. She's obviously asking about the twins. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay - Bye." He ends the call.

Caroline finishes her dinner quietly and lulls over the fact that his seeing Hayley tomorrow. "Sorry about that." He apologizes and she shakes her head.

"It's fine. Thanks for dinner, but I think I should get going."

"Oh.."

"Yeah I don't want to upset their routine. They should be in bed soon."

"Right." She almost thinks for a minute that she sees disappointment etched across his face but then decides against it. She shouldn't over analyze things, shouldn't see things that are no longer there.

He watches her get the twins ready and he helps her take them to the car and buckles them in before waving her off and going inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Two updates in one week? I must be loosing my mind.

A big thank you to everyone that followed, favorite and reviewed. I love Breakfast at Tiffany's and couldn't resist to stem that in here based on an opening scene from Gossip Girl lol

Have a beautiful and awesome weekend guys xx

#OneWeekTillChristmas


	31. Chapter 31: Begging for thread

**Chapter 31 - Begging for thread**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any rights to the characters and references to scenes used and inspired by will be mentioned as I do not take any credit for them whatsoever._

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going!"<p>

As her feet carried her down St Andrew street all she could think about, all she could feel was the dull ache in her chest expanding. She kept walking and walking, bumping into passing figures on the street in a induced blur. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, all she could focus on was the drum of her heart as her legs carried on to an unknown destination.

Her hands were fisted into the pockets her cotton pea coat as her heels clicked on, against the pavement. She was a little overdressed for a regular night in New Orleans but she couldn't even bring herself to care. All that mattered was clearing her head because she felt suffocated. She needed to breath.

When she felt like she could no longer carry on, Elena looked up at the intruding brown building before her. How ironic.

That in a melancholic induced haze, her mind had subconsciously led her here.

X

He didn't know what time it was, when it happened, when he heard it; the shower running. On many other occasions this would have been relatively normal, only – he lived alone.

Wearily, Stefan got to his feet, and tip-toed to the bathroom, adrenaline pumping through his veins ready to attack any form of an intruder.

The door of the bathroom burst open – it was a little hard to see given the steam filling the room, although reluctantly he made out a figure sitting on the hard cold floor underneath the shower head.

Elena.

Her coat had been thrown over the bath tub rim while she sat, in her dress and heels – on the floor while the water poured over her.

"Elena?" He came closer and called but she just – sat there, staring at the wall. "Elena!" She seemed to be in a trance because after calling her three times she did not even flinch. He got in, with her and sat before her with her face in between his hands. "Hey, what's wrong." He frowned taking in her appearance. From afar she just looked soaked from the water of the shower, but up close – he could clearly inspect the remnants of trails of mascara down her cheeks. Her plum lipstick smeared across her chin and her completely pale complexion. He turned off the shower and scooped her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom without a word.

They were both drenched in water when he reached the bed but he didn't care. She looked so scared, so lost. She sat on the edge of the bed when he knelled before her, looking up to inspect her face closely. His brows furrowed sadly, she couldn't even look at him. He reached down and took off her shoes, one after the other before hesitantly reaching for the zipper of her dress. He sighed a little in relief that she didn't push him away. Gently – he pealed the soaking dress from her skin and made fast to dry her before dressing her in one of his shirts.

It became evident that she was not going to speak so he just laid her down onto the bed and crawled in behind her. He pulled the sheet around them both and held her close under his secured arms. She placed her shaking cold hands over his and it was the first sign of communication from her since she'd arrived.

Soon, he felt her laboured deep breaths of air escaping her as a sign she had fallen asleep. But Stefan could not so easily succumb to sleep when in fact, his mind was plagued with so many questions.

Why had she come here and why was she in such a state?

* * *

><p>Caroline watched the button's of the elevator light up with every floor she passed. It would still take some getting used to the fact that Klaus now owned and partially ran a multi-million dollar company with the MMA. The penthouse floor was a long way up, twelve floors to be precise, but in the meantime, she had put that time to good use in reapplying her lip gloss and checking her appearance.<p>

Today's look consisted of a pinstriped shirt she'd gotten at a charming little boutique on Magazine street, with her boyfriend jeans - ripped of course and lastly, her Jimmy Choo cut out heel. It wasn't too office-orientated but not too laid back either. She wanted to make a good impression, even though Caroline had absolutely no idea what 'Estate Planning' was all about. Doing a final take in the lobby's wall-length mirror she gave herself a nod of approval and pushed the double-stroller forward down the passage. She was a mommy on a mission. Samantha was as usual at her desk right outside Klaus' office. "Hi Caroline!"

Her tendency to be over-eager was so cute. It wasn't always like this she'll have you know. Being Klaus' PA for a total of 4 months, Samantha use to be so rude and annoying, never taking anything Caroline said to her seriously as she was only the 'baby mama' and there hadn't been a 'ring on it'. That had all politely came to an end when Caroline dropped by one day and gave Sam a very colorful piece of her mind as to how the mother of her boss's children should be treated if she planned on keeping her current job. So maybe Sam also had a little crush on Klaus to, who else in this building didn't?

"Sam." Caroline nodded briefly "Is Klaus in yet?"

"He is on his way up but you could wait in his office if you'd like? Or out here – whatever or wherever you would be comfortable Caroline really-"

"Hm'kay." Caroline allowed herself into his office and shut the door on her way in. She was glad the twins were still asleep in the stroller and since she had still been waiting on Klaus, a little look around wouldn't do any harm right?

His office was huge. Way too big for a guy who works three days a week if you ask her. Guess it comes part of being the boss. The boss – it still seemed so unreal how his career had completely taken off. Once the deal with the MMA institute was signed and sealed, Klaus with the help of Elijah and – _Hayley Marshall_ had opened the gallery. Originals wasn't just a thought on paper anymore, it became a reality. And in the midst of showcasing artists and their raw talent, Klaus and the MMA furthered their joined venture by starting a new firm which basically dealt with international art deals. Buying and selling, scouting artists, showcasing the talent, everything and anything surrounding the art basically. Caroline couldn't be more happier for him. Turning her attention to her surroundings, she made sure to do a full 360 scan of his office. His chair looked kind of fancy and expensive so she sat down to get a better insight into what a day in the life of Niklaus Mikaelson looked like.

"Fancy Shmansy.." She had never been in here for longer than 10 minutes but even then – she'd never gotten a real opportunity to have a look around. After helping herself to the mints he kept in a small flask on his desk she did a little twirl on his chair and started spinning around in circles. The room looked way bigger when you saw it rotating like this...

"Comfortable?"

Caroline stuck her feet onto the ground and came to abrupt stop. "Klaus."

She felt like a little kid who had just gotten caught with her hands in the cookie jar. He shook his head laughing and Caroline was sure she turned bright red. Klaus went over to the stroller and peeked his head inside to kiss the twins while Caroline got up and made her way over to him – trying to regain her earlier, cool demeanor.

"You look nice." He said when he looked up and she smiled nervously.

He was wearing a suit. Even though he looked mouth-watering in it, Caroline often missed the days when he was in a plain Henley painting away. "Er – thanks. You too. So uh – what the hell is estate planning?"

"Caroline Forbes has showed up to a meeting unprepared? I'm shocked." He feigned genuine surprise as he went over to his desk. "I figure you'd google the crap out of it. I actually prepared myself to hear a very detailed lecture from you this morning." The fact that they could have a playful banter of anything now and again had definitely been an improvement of their relationship. Although nothing had been set in stone, she was sure he wasn't dating Hayley and that made her feel better.

"Okay – first of all, I am not that bad. And second. Your daughter decided that it would be totally fun to draw with a dark marker all over my walls. I spent all night trying to get it off..."

"She's an artist love, best you let her just express herself." He chuckled

"She's two and a half, Klaus. What does she know about art?"

"Her Daddy's an artist love, that is pretty much self-explanatory." And Klaus smirked watching Caroline openly roll her eyes at him as she took a seat.

"Comfortable?"

"Very – Although I kind of miss the rotating bit-"

"By all means love" Klaus got up off his chair and motioned for her to sit "Have at it."

"I was kidding!" She laughed and he shrugged sitting once again.

"Er Mr Mikaelson?" Sam peeked her head in from the door and then entered when he nodded "Your lawyer is here."

"Send him in Samantha."

"Sure thing" Sam replied not before turning to Caroline on her way out "Caroline – could I get you anything? A tea, water or something to eat maybe?"

"I do have an intense craving for a pumpkin spiced latte from Starbucks..." Okay so maybe she was totally taking advantage now but she wasn't lying. She really had an intense craving.

"Sure Caroline, I'll get that for you right away." She chirped and then left the office quickly. Klaus looked questioningly at Caroline, really confused as to what had just happened. "Okay – so either my PA is in love with you, or you threatened to have her killed."

"Oh Klaus – I believe that when you are nice to people, they become nice back and-"

"–you threatened her didn't you?"

"–yep" Caroline deadpanned and they both started laughing.

"Ah Lucian" Klaus announces, his gaze fixed on the door and Caroline figures it must be the lawyer. He was shorter than she'd imagine. Sort of cute in a very low-key psychopathic killer kind of way but overall he seemed friendly. "And this the mother of my children. Miss Caroline Forbes."

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at how formal Klaus had to make everything sound. "Just Caroline, please – nice to meet you."

"You too, how about we get started yeah?"

"Firstly I have a question, but it's kind of a two-parter.." Caroline trailed off and Lucian looked at her and then Klaus expectantly. Klaus just smirked shaking his head. When it came to Caroline he expected nothing less. "What is 'Estate Planning' and why do we need it?"

"Estate planning entails thinking and planning ahead for Henry and Charlotte's future. We aim to eliminate all uncertainties." Lucian replied

Caroline definitely likes the sound of that. "Well now you're speaking my language."

"She does like to be prepared.." Klaus tells Lucian as Caroline perks up nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Let's get started on the basics." Lucian opens up his briefcase to retrieve a folder of documents. She watches curiously as he pages through them clicking his ballpoint pen as he went on. It was kind of annoying. "Custody. Caroline you're dead. You want Klaus to raise the twins right?"

"Oh – Uh yes. Yes of course." She was a little taken aback by the lawyers inability to be subtle. Her initial prognosis had seemed to be right. Definitely a low-key serial killer.

"Let's say you're in a really bad car accident, on life support, still Klaus?"

"Y-yeah."

"And do you want to stay on life support or do you want to be a vegetable?"

"I guess taken off – but not too soon." Caroline says quickly and Lucian nods. It is beyond her how calm and collected this guy can be while inserting very vivid and grim scenarios in her head about dying and leaving the twins behind.

"Standard is about a month." The lawyer shrugs "Okay let's say you're both killed in a car accident..." Caroline's eyes widen. This guy was really grimm.

"...then who gets them?"

"Elijah right?" Caroline says and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"And would Elijah be in charge of Henry and Charlotte's trust fund?"

"Huh?" Caroline is confused.

What trust fund?

"Trust fund. It's sizable and in the event of Niklaus' death they would come into about – what is now forty?" He asks Klaus

"Yeah that's about right." Klaus muses indifferently. This is news to her. Since when was there a trust fund for her children and why had she not been informed about it?

Caroline is still completely lost. She stares at both men "Forty?"

"Million." The lawyer says "give or take."

**Forty million dollars**? She knew Klaus was also doing well for himself where Originals and his firm were going but she didn't think forty million dollars trust-fund, kind of good.

Observe Caroline.

Trying not to freak out.

She was worried that these trust funds would ruin her children. Look at what it did to Klaus and his siblings, their father basically used it as a bargaining chip and in turn made them hate him. She didn't want that for Henry and Charlotte. She wanted them to be humble and work hard and not be spoiled rotten and rely on the soft cushion of their trust funds whenever things didn't go their way

"I think I need some water."

* * *

><p>Needles of sun hit his face as the next morning seemed to arrive – or was it afternoon? It was hard to say. For a minute, he had forgotten where he was and what day it was.<p>

When suddenly his eyes landed on the nine inch heels laying scattered by the bedroom door. Then he remembered.

Elena.

Reaching out beside him, his eyebrows knit together when he found the bed space cold and vacant. Begrudgingly he got up, decided against throwing a shirt on since finding Elena seemed to be more important to him now. She hadn't been herself last night and he didn't want her to do anything stupid.

"Elena?" He called out and went further inside. He found her on the balcony staring out onto the streets. "Elena.."

She turned around and stared at him with wide eyes before standing up and coming inside. She was still wearing his shirt, and only then had he noticed her hair had been shorter. She cut it. The short tendrils handing in wild loose curls – she never looked more beautiful. "Hi."

"Hi." He noted that it was the first time she said anything to him in the last couple of hours she had been here. He wanted to know what happened. What made her come here in the state that she was in and what he could do to help her. But he didn't want to scare her off. Katherine had said that something happened, he just didn't think it was as real as her coming over here to sit in his shower in her clothes and cry.

"Are you hungry?" Her question had taken him by surprise and he reluctantly nodded. She smiled and took off toward the kitchen.

Okay – what just happened?

He followed her to the kitchen – his kitchen and sat down at a bar stool as he watched her pull out two plates from the microwave.

She had already cooked breakfast?

How long had she been up?

She knew her way around the kitchen quite well, but that didn't surprise him since they lived together for a year before she moved out.

"I hope you still like your eggs over-easy.." She said and came to sit next to him. Elena wasted no time in starting on her breakfast but Stefan couldn't even manage a single piece of toast let alone an entire plate. Her behaviour now compared to last night was very strange and truth be told he was a little freaked out. Stefan decided to let her eat in peace before bringing it up so he forced himself to eat.

"That was great, thanks." He said after he had finished and she took both their plates to the sink where she began washing them along with the pans she had used earlier to cook. "You don't have to do that you know."

"I know but I want to."

"Okay." He scratched the back of his neck and wondered what to do next. Deciding that he just had to outright ask her instead of beating around the bush, Stefan sighed. "Elena."

At the mere mention of her name, he saw her back flinch and her entire body go rigid for a moment before she reluctantly went back to washing. "Are you ready to talk – about last night?" He pried and was surprised to see her turn to face him. He'd just assume she would ignore him and continue with whatever it was she wanted to do. Elena walked over to the couch and he followed.

"I'm sorry." She broke out before he barely even sat next to her.

"For what?"

"For coming here and waking you and just causing an unnecessary drama in your life – again,"

"No– " He grabbed her hand and turned her face with the other, "You don't ever have to be sorry for coming to me. No matter what happened between us, I will always care about you."

She looked into his eyes and found so much love and sincerity in them that it made her feel so ashamed. It was beyond her she could go behind his back like she did.

So she acknowledged the fact that she had come here, and apologized but Stefan needed to know more. He had to know what had upset her but he didn't want to push.

"About a month ago, I went to New York." He heard her say after several minutes and his throat involuntarily constricted. Was it the transfer? Did she find out? Was she upset because of that?

"I went to see a specialist." Okay. That definitely piqued his interest. "A specialist – why?"

"I have a T-shaped uterus. My chances of having a baby are one in a million. I can never be a mother."

The monotone way she had spoken in frightened him. She sounded so dead and desolated.

"What?" He asked sincerely shocked and confused and –

"Yeah. I guess it's all karma for what I did to you."

"Don't say that." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close without a word. He didn't know what to say. The idea of having children with Elena was a definite for him he just wanted to be established first. But now hearing that she couldn't have a child – it was shocking. Elena was so maternal, so caring and loving and he knew she would make the greatest mother one day. He knew how much she wanted it and hearing this now, it was devastating.

"I'm so sorry Elena." He murmured into her hair

"You have nothing to be sorry about Stefan, shouldn't you be happy?"

Wait – what?

"Excuse me?" He pulled away from her and she looked up at him so normal and calm but the tears falling from her eyes told a different story. "Why would I be happy about this?" She couldn't possibly think that he'd take any joy in this. He never said he didn't want a baby, just that the timing was wrong. How could she even say that.

"You hated me for doing this behind your back and in a way, this is kind of the perfect retribution don't you think?"

"Elena I love you. I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to have children with you – how could you possibly think that this would make me happy?" He sounded appalled at her remark and she almost felt guilty for saying it.

"How can you miss having something so much that you never even had in the first place?" Elena asked and he didn't know what to say. Which was fine really because he was pretty sure that question was rhetorical. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Stefan tried to arrive at the reality that Elena could not have a child. The news didn't change the way he felt about her, he just felt so sad for her.

"I know about your transfer.."

That was certainly the last thing he expected to hear, especially after everything she'd told him just now.

"I think it's great."

Stefan just stared at her in disbelief. Did she want him to leave?

"You do?"

"Yeah – Stefan believe it or not, I really care about you and I never wanted to hurt you. I know I did and there is no exception for that kind of betrayal-"

"Elena-"

"You deserve to move on. You deserve a fresh start. And just to be happy." She managed to smile at him even though the tears were pouring from her eyes. Elena had never seen him so quiet before. He just sat there and stared at her without saying anything.

"I am happy... when I'm with _you_." His words had taken her by surprise, but she couldn't let him – no matter how much she loved him. She would not let him settle. She did not want him to stay with her out of guilt that she could not have children of her own. What kind of person would that make her if she'd let him do that?

"Stefan no. You can't be with me I'm not any good for you. I– I'm broken."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me Elena. I want to be with you. I love you. And I'm so sorry.." He grabbed her waist and holsted her up into his lap while he held her close. Breathing in her hair – Stefan never felt more safe than when he was with her. Elena was so tired, from everything that had happened over the past few weeks she knew that there were probably many things they needed to work on but for now there was no other place she wanted to be other than in his arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Caroline takes a sip of her peach ice tea and welcomes the cool liquid down her throat with a sigh. She watched Henry and Charlotte playing with their stuffed animals on the carpet. She couldn't even begin to imagine them as rich kids. Look at them – they looked so innocent. There were so many trust fund scenarios going through her head and worryingly, none of them involved a down to earth; Henry and Charlotte Mikaelson.<p>

"You're seriously complaining about too much money? You knew he was rich."

Caroline turns to her side where Bonnie sat staring at her incredulously "He wasn't always rich Bonnie. I knew he was doing well I just didn't think how well it really was." She shook her head. "That kind of money is a huge responsibility, I don't want it to screw the twins up, I want them to stay grounded." she said and looked back to her children on the floor.

"So how did you leave the meeting? What did you say to Klaus?"

"Well, I told him that I needed to look over the terms of the trust – which I do."

"Okay. So how are things with you and Klaus?"

"Relatively good. I'd say we totally kick-ass at this co-parenting thing."

"Caroline.."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I haven't told him yet okay." And by that she obviously meant confessing her feelings to Klaus. "The timing just isn't right."

"So when would the time ever be right? Caroline we talked about this months ago. You're avoiding this like you always do when it comes to confrontation."

"Thanks Dr Phil." Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie but had to admit she was right after all. "Look. Just do yourself a favor and tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way so what? At least you know you took a chance." Bonnie replied

"It's easy for you to say. What if, I tell him and it makes things super awkward between us. Okay so there's a chance he doesn't feel the same way about me – fine. But then he'd feel really uncomfortable after I bring it up. Heck, I'd even feel uncomfortable. I don't want this weird tense vibe between us. It'll affect the kids."

"Yeah that might be true. But I know that you'll never truly be okay with this until you tell him. Or would you rather he move on thinking that you don't want to be with him?" Bonnie watched Caroline sit and lull over her words.

Without thinking, Caroline fished out her phone from her bag, typed a message and sent it. Her heart was thumping in her chest she could hear it drum in her ears.

"Did you just–?"

"–Yep."

There was no going back now.

* * *

><p>Tugging onto the insides of her jacket's pocket, Caroline made her way down the French Quarter. When she reached the art institute, she hurried up its steps, noting the lions that stood guard at the entrance. Klaus had always loved those lions. Her heels clicked against the polished floor as she entered the building and headed toward a remote corner where the less popular impressionists were on display. It was the last place she expected anyone to look for her, and if someone did happen to find her, she had a veritable excuse – she was there doing recon for an event she was planning.<p>

She sat on the bench in front of a painting of a ballet dancer and tapped the floor impatiently, glancing at the time on her phone every thirty seconds.

"You're early." He said from behind her.

Caroline looked up, trying not to smile. "You're late."

Klaus took a seat beside her and rolled the museum brochure in his hands. His expression wavered, going from light and friendly to hard and worn, then back again.

They sat in silence for a moment, Caroline fully aware of his presence next to her. She glanced up. His eyes were full of concern, but she could tell that he was reluctant, holding back something. "You're wondering why I texted you to meet me here." She guessed.

He nodded. "I was surprised to hear from you. Although, 'Art Institute, 2.30 must talk' wasn't exactly the conversation I was expecting. Given that you practically ran out on the meeting - I figured you wanted to talk about that."

She nodded, true there were many things she wanted to go over with regards to the trust fund terms but there was something else. Something she had to do. Unsure of what she expected from him. She had tossed his love for her aside and she asked him to let her move on. He had honored that; they hadn't spoken about their relationship or where they stood in months.

Suddenly she felt dumb, placing stock in a love declaration he had made, months ago. He could be over her. He **should** be over her.

"I – I needed to talk to someone, and you're the only one I could think of." She took a deep breath, realizing that she was treading on dangerous territory. Was she really trying to rope her ex-boyfriend back into her drama, out of... out of what? Selfishness? Closure? Her desperation to feel his love, after awakening to her own feelings?

Klaus leaned back, a small smirk spreading across his face. "I'm flattered... I think."

She took another deep breath. Was she really doing this? Was she going to go down this road with him?

Her heart was telling her that she would never be over him until she found out how he felt about her now. She didn't think; but until she was sure, could she ever move past the future she could have had with him?

"This is serious." She said

"Oh, your text sounded serious," he said, nodding.

She shook her head, smiling at his joke "I need to tell you.. the truth. The truth about what's going on with me. Caroline knew she had to be careful with what she told him – and how she told him, but she also needed to make sure that she was honest with him this time."The truth is that I –"

Caroline stopped in mid-sentence as Klaus' phone started ringing. He frowned at the offensive device in his hand before pressing ignore.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"Uh – I uh.."

The phone started ringing yet again and he groaned in annoyance. "You should probably take that." A small minuscule part of Caroline wondered if it were Hayley calling him

"It's Elijah." He answered almost as if he had read her mind but she knew he was just doing it out of politeness. "Yes Elijah?" Klaus sighed exasperated and Caroline bit her lip rethinking what she was about to do. She had a chance to back out. She had a chance to-

The sudden glum expression on Klaus' face garnered her attention. "What is it?"

"It's Mikael. He had a heart attack. His dead."

The next thing she knew - Caroline had been in the car with Klaus as he drove over to the hospital in a hurry. He was quiet but she didn't want to say anything. In fact, she didn't know what to say at that point. Mikael and Klaus never quite had a relationship but he was still the only father figure he had ever known - as fucked up as he was. Sending a quick text to Bonnie filling her in on the details and also checking on the twins she tucked her phone into her bag. Klaus jumped a few red lights and she kept stealing glances to her side wondering if she should say something. His face looked emotionless but his eyes were filled with fear and hope or maybe she was just over analyzing again.

As Caroline opened her mouth to say something - they had already pulled up at the hospital. She kept up with his pace, meeting stride for stride as he walked through the hallways. When they passed the glass doors of the ER, she made a quick decision and before she changed her mind, Caroline slipped her hand into his. Klaus didn't look at her, but his grip on her hand reassured her to some extent. They entered a room where the chairs were scattered in such a way that it looked as if people had just jumped up from them the minute before. They found Elijah sitting beside Katherine, Kol had been invested in whoever he was texting on the phone. Esther and Finn were no where to be seen, and Rebekah had been silently crying - seems she was the only one.

"Niklaus." Elijah said and everyone turned to the door where Klaus ans Caroline stood hand-in-hand. Caroline could feel there eyes drop to their interlocked fingers and she almost pulled away if not for Klaus' iron grip. Rebekah looked confused for a minute before she rushed over to Klaus and embedded herself against his chest - sobbing uncontrollably. Only then had he let her hand go, as he wrapped his arms around Rebekah. Caroline took it as an out and went over to Katherine and Elijah. She could see the burning desire behind her best friend's eyes to question their earlier hand-locking. "Hey.." Caroline came over and greeted them both. "I thought they went back to London.."

"They did. Mikael came back two days ago to meet with the investors from Elijah's new firm. He tried to sway them back to Mikealson Holdings." And by that she obviously meant bribe. Caroline could see she had been holding herself back from cursing. With respect to the dead of course. Loud sobs from Rebekah turned their attention back to the doorway where Klaus still stood consoling her. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he looked away.

"So where is Esther?"

"On a plane I imagine."

Caroline took her phone out to check the time, hoping she could get a call in before the twins went to bed but it was already after 1 AM. She looked back toward the door only to find that Klaus had no longer been standing there. In fact he had no longer been in the room at all. "So are you guys back together again or-"

"I'll talk to you about it later." Caroline quickly interjected as she grabbed her handbag and left in search of Klaus. She knew how he felt about this place, she wanted to make sure he was okay. Just as she caught up to him along the corridor, Caroline caught the last part of his conversation with the Doctor. "You can come in whenever you're ready." she said and smiled sadly before leaving him there. She watched him slide against the wall onto the floor.

Surely Mikael's death had affected him more than he'd let anyone to believe.

Without saying anything she went to sit beside him, spreading her legs out a bit because her high heels made it kind of uncomfortable.

"He wasn't always like this you know.." he spoke after a few minutes of silence stretched between them. Klaus chuckled darkly at some inside joke of his own and Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise. She couldn't imagine Mikael being anyone other than his rotten self let alone be a good father.

"He wasn't the most affectionate man, but there was a time when the family was alright. I caused his hate for me when I wanted to study art and drop out of business school. Things only worsened after the accident. It was like he was relieved that I wasn't his biologically-"

"Klaus please. I know you and Mikael probably have the most complicated relationship in the world, but his the only father you've ever known. You have to face this, so we can move on."

"My father always thought I was weak... And in the moment that mattered the most – I was. I couldn't be there with you. To help and support you during your pregnancy. I ran away, I've been pushing myself to prove him wrong and in the process – I pushed you away." He wasn't crying, but his voice was hoarse and his eyes glossy. Caroline's heart fluttered at his statement. She had forgiven him but she knew if he would not forgive himself, it would be pointless. It brought her back to earlier at the institute when she was about to declare her feelings.

"I don't think you ran away because you couldn't handle death, Klaus. I think it's because you couldn't handle feelings. But you're not like that anymore. You're strong. You carry people. You carry me. You've become a man in a way that Mikael never was. Come, let's go say goodbye."

She gently helped him up and he took a deep breath in. He wrapped his arm around her waist for support and she wrapped hers around his. They walked together down the hallway of the hospital and then he nudged her head closer to him as he kissed her head. Murmuring a "Thank You."

It felt normal. It felt comfortable.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say the day had been filled with too much emotion to handle that it literally became draining. By the time Caroline and Klaus got to Bonnie's to fetch the twins who was still fast asleep, they went over to Klaus'. Both Caroline and Klaus were worried that they'd upset the twins' schedule too much with all the up and down so he convinced her to stay over. Caroline had fallen asleep on his bed, curled up with both the twins. He smiled softly at the sight before closing the door and taking comfort on the couch. He laid there trying to let sleep take over when he heard a knock at the door. It was only 7AM when he checked the time before he opened the door.<p>

It was Esther.

"Hello Niklaus." She smiled politely. Klaus was surprised to see her here of all places.

"Esther." He acknowledged "Shouldn't you be out planning a funeral?"

"It's good to see you as well. May I come in?" She smoothed out her dress and Klaus stood there contemplating letting her in. Mikael had just died and now Esther was at his door.

"What are you doing here?" He stepped aside and allowed her entrance.

"Simply to mend broken fences.. or have you cut me out of your life as you did with Mikael." Esther said

"Need I remind you that you chose his side over mine. You chose that retched man over your own son. It was you who cut me off Esther." Klaus sighed "I had a long day, if mending fences was all you came over here for then let me save you the trouble and show you to the door."

When he looked up however - the last thing he expected to see was Esther crying. "You are right."

What?

She usually just side swept all his truths and made herself seem like the victim but what was this? Was she actually taking accountability?

"For years your father has tormented you while I stood idly by and watched it happen. I was so afraid that if I had shown any affection to you, tried to console you that he would hurt you more to spite me... I was afraid for you Niklaus. I just wanted to protect you." He had never seen his mother cry before and maybe that was the reason why he felt so sorry for her at that moment.

"I forgive you."

Esther looked up in shock. That was the last thing she expected him to say. "W-what?"

"Believe it or not Esther, I have changed. Last night I said goodbye to a man who berated and abused me, do you know why? Because I needed to move on. Caroline helped me realize that I could never truly be happy if I didn't let go of the past. I am a father now and my children are my life. That is all that matters to me."

Esther sat in silence, lulling over his words. After a while she nodded and wiped her eyes, seeming to regain her composure. "I only wish that I could one day have the strength and courage to be even half the person that you are today Niklaus."

He didn't know what to say to that. He simply bowed his head in response looking at his knotted hands on his lap. "I only wish that I could have the relationship with you that you have with your children. It is my greatest desire to do right by you and your siblings. And as a start..." She pulled out a manila folder from her purse and handed it to him.

"It's your trust fund." She answered his questioning gaze

"I don't want it. It's Mikael's money."

"It is rightfully yours Niklaus. I urge you to think about this, think about your children and Caroline before you turn this away. I don't expect you to make a decision right now. Just promise me you will think about it?"

Klaus merely nodded

"How are they? The twins..."

"Good. They're already walking now."

Esther's face lit up at that "Oh that's wonderful." she gushed and Klaus smiled briefly

"Do you think that maybe you'd allow me to meet them?"

Klaus was taken aback by request. More so, he wondered if he really could allow that. Her previous negligence had been Mikael's influence but he was no longer here. "That's something I'd have to think about and discuss with Caroline first."

"Yes of course." She looked a little disappointed but masked it quickly with a nervous smile.

"Daddy!" Esther and Klaus' heads turned to the sound of the cheerful voice as Henry came walking into the living room - taking comfort in his father's lap. Esther stared in equal amazement and surprise and Klaus was a little awkward as well. He smiled at his son and ruffled his messy curls before he looked back at Esther who watched with loving eyes "He looks just like you Niklaus."

"He does." Klaus smiled at Henry who began wiggling in his lap. "Where is Mummy?"

"Sleep." Henry replied and then began jumping in Klaus' lap.

"His quite the active little one isn't he.." Esther laughed and Klaus nodded

"Charlotte is worse than he is." Klaus chuckled.

"And where is she?"

"Probably still asleep."

"Daddy. Seek-wet!" Henry said jumping on his lap and Klaus had to hold out his arms just in case he fell off the couch. "Seek-wet!" Henry cheered on and Klaus indulged his son by leaning down so that Henry could whisper in his ear. Being around Henry for a while to know what his mispronounced words actually meant.

"Who's that?" He spoke into Klaus ear and pointed toward Esther.

Klaus and Esther stared at each other unsure of what to say to the child exactly. He couldn't say _Grandma_ without discussing it with Caroline first. In fact he didn't even know if he wanted her back in his life let alone the lives of his children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm sorry you guys feel like Caroline is suffering lol. Technically, I only wrote Hayley in as a way for Caroline to see her with Klaus, and finally admit to her feelings for him. There was no other way, we all know how stubborn she can be (-_-)

Hospital scene was inspired by a Chuck/Blair Gossip Girl scene.

And estate planning was from Jane the Virgin.

On another note, I'd love to hear your comments on whether Esther should be allowed back and also on how Caroline should break the news to Klaus about her feelings.

xx


	32. Chapter 32 - Spell on you

**Chapter 32 - I put a spell on you **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any rights to the characters and references to scenes used and inspired by will be mentioned as I do not take any credit for them whatsoever._

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up late, which was unusual. Usually she'd be up by 6 am when her alarm blared indicating the start to a new day. Once she opened her eyes, she realized why. She wasn't in her bed, or her apartment for that matter.<p>

She was in Klaus' house, sleeping in his bed, in nothing but his henley. She must have been utterly exhausted to let him talk her into spending the night. But upsetting the twins schedule with all the up and down driving was another reason why she had spent the night.

Caroline plopped the covers over her head with a sigh.

Mikael was actually dead.

The reality hadn't quite settled in as yet.

And even as shocking as the news was, Caroline hardly suspected that it would affect the family in any way. Her thoughts wandered back to everyone's reaction at the hospital. Rebekah had been a wreck but apart from her, Elijah, Kol and Katherine seemed perfectly fine.

She wondered what time it was. Had to be around late morning judging by the sky and lack of children snuggled around her. They were always early risers, bolting out of bed with so much energy she couldn't even begin to understand. Caroline reached beside her to her cellphone that had been on charge and nearly fell off the bed in shock by the amount of missed calls and texts she had.

All from Katherine.

**From: Katherine Mikaelson **

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**[Wednesday, 8:00 AM] **

_So you two show up together, holding hands *with fingers interlocked* and you expect me to NOT ask about it?! _

_I want details! _

**From: Katherine Mikaelson **

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**[Wednesday, 8:30 AM] **

_You can honestly not leave me hanging like this. Caroline! _

**From: Katherine Mikaelson **

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**[Wednesday, 9:30 AM]**

_Okay. Fine. I am so coming over right now. _

**From: Katherine Mikaelson **

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**[Wednesday, 10:00 AM]**

_Wow Caroline, letting me drive all the way to your place and your not even here? Smooth. _

_Wait... Are you at KLAUS'?!_

Caroline groaned into her pillow. Her best friend was really one of the best people in her life but sometimes, she could honestly be a total pain in the ass. She knew for a fact that Katherine would show up if she didn't find a way to somehow sate her wild curiousity over something that not even Caroline could comprehend yet...

Quick decision making had her dialing the number before she talked herself out of it.

"Ah. So she lives!" Her friends voice came booming through the phone making her wince.

Caroline sighed. And here she thought she was the dramatic one."I was sleeping. Seriously how could I not be tired after being up all night at the hospital?."

"Nevermind that... Where are you right now?" Caroline could hear Katherine moving around. Probably going into another room.

"At Klaus'..." Caroline muttered

"Sorry didn't catch that?"

"I'm at Klaus'! It was super late when we got the kids from Bonnie so we just crashed here. Nothing happened before you get all excited."

"And the handholding at the hospital?" She questioned

"I was just trying to comfort him. He seemed pretty distraught. Apart from that, there was no romantic gesture involved. Are you satisfied Mom?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she popped out of bed walking over to the bathroom.

Katherine mumbled a few incoherent noises before sighing. "A little disapointed rather. Shockinlgy - Klaus' grieving. This is the perfect opportunity for you to pounce."

"I can't believe you just said that." Caroline snorted as she turned on the faucet, letting some water into the basin to wash her face.

"What? Its true. Grieve sex? Almost as good as make up sex. Just putting it out there Care."

Caroline laughed at that. Surely that was something Katherine would know all about.

"I'm serious Caroline, get going while it's still good. With grief sex, you don't need an excuse in the morning."

After splashing some warmed water over her face and bringing her messy curls into some sort of structure, she went back into the bedroom to find her clothes, wondering idly why she hadn't heard the twins yet. "And I was thinking since Rebekah has the twins and Emily for the day, why not take advantage of the perfect opportunity the day had provided!"

"Rebekah has the twins?" How tired must she have been to have slept through her children leaving with Rebekah?

"She came by earlier, took them to the park. You were probably sleeping. Anyway as I was saying...you and Klaus are alone. I say lay it out on the table and do it. Or better yet, lay yourself out on the table and do it."

"You insufferable. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Wait Care-"

Caroline shook her head and walked off inside to find some sort of sign of human life. The earlier notion of finding proper clothes went flying out the window the minute she heard her children had left and gone to the park. The wood felt cool under her feet as she treaded toward the kitchen where she found Klaus standing by the stove in the process of flipping pancakes. She could only see his top half which consisted of an an unbuttoned shirt showing off the beaded necklesses hanging loosely around his neck.

He glanced her way when he heard her bare feet on the wooden floors and gave her an easy smile. "Good morning love. Hungry?"

She immediately averted her eyes from his naked chest. "M-morning.." Caroline smiled back and walked towards the counter where a delicious spread had been lain out for her. She tentatively looked at the table with hungry eyes. Eggs, bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. Her stomach grumbled and she realized that she couldn't even recall the last time she ate. "Wow. This looks great." She made a plate and hesitantly sat down when he came to sit right next to her. He smirked seeing that she was still only dressed in his henley and she shyed away finding more interest in her plate.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Er- where are the kids?"

"Oh - Rebekah stopped by and took them to the park with Emily. I didn't want to wake you, you looked pretty wiped out. I hope that's okay?"

"Hmm - oh yeah its fine." She nodded swallowing a piece of bacon. "I just figured she'd be planning the funeral or something..."

"Er no. I believe Esther has that well taken care of."

"Are you going to attend the funeral?" She hesitantly asked, tentatively looking up at him.

"Would you mind attending it, with me?" He answered her question with a question and Caroline couldn't help but smile. "Of course I will." She was proud of the progress he had made thus far. It had been a long time coming but she was happy to see that Klaus no longer shyed away from dealing with hard and confrontational things. He now realized that clinging onto the hateful past only made for a bitter present and if he wanted a future with the people he loved, he needed to let it go.

The rest of breakfast had seemed to go by in absolute silence. It was a comfortable kind of silence, save for the cluttering of forks and chewing of food.

"Coffee or juice?"

"Juice, please." She replied and watched him get up, taking both their plates to the sink before walking to the fridge.

"You won't believe who dropped by this morning." He said and Caroline piqued up in interest "Esther."

"What?" Caroline gasped "What did she want?"

"Well. To mend fences as she put it. She also gave me control of my trust fund." He replied still wrecking his brain as if the notion had still seemed pretty unreal.

"Really? Wow. That's good news then."

"Hm." Klaus nodded handing her the juice and then stood on the opposite side of the counter, deep in thought.

"Was there something else?" Caroline asked breaking him out of his little trance.

"While we were talking, Henry woke up and came inside. He asked who she was and I..." Klaus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know how to respond. She wants to be a part of their lives but I don't know how I feel about that yet. How would you feel about it?"

Caroline was a little taken aback by the sudden change in tactics. From a nice quiet breakfast to making life altering decisions that could impact their children greatly.

"You're their father Klaus. And she's your mother. I only met her a few times, so its hard for me to say. But I trust you to make the right decision, and whatever it is, I'll support you." She answered simply

"Thank you." He sounded a little shocked by her trust in him and given their history, Caroline didn't blame him.

"Have you managed to look over the terms of Henry and Charlotte's trust fund yet?"

"Actually yes." Caroline got up and sprinted over to her handbag where she retrieved the manilla folder containing the documents and ran back to the kitchen handing it to him with great flourish.

"Someone's excited..." Klaus chuckled and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I am if you must know, I spent an entire day working through that thing." She stated proud of her work and watched with bated breath as he opened the folder

His brow furrowed.

Then it shot to his hairline.

He squinted, then released a barely audible snort – which she had heard of course.

"Well..." Caroline asked and Klaus looked at her, his mouth slightly agape after reading the expanse of the stapled 20 page trust fund terms. While she observed him with bated breath, her mind ran back to the time at the museum. Being on the verge of coming clean to him about how she feels, by a stroke of bad luck they had a family incident that was too big to ignore. Caroline just knew that right now, it was the most opportune time for her to reproach the subject again. Sadly, it had to be strictly business. Besides, Caroline wanted to go over her revised version of the twins' living trust before dishing out the gory details of her undying love for him anyway.

"Let me ask you something sweetheart… do you like Henry and Charlotte?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his obvious sarcasm. He had been reading through the terms of the trust – or more importantly – the adjustments she had made to the terms of the trust.

"I want them to stay grounded." Caroline argued

Klaus stared at her incredulously. "It just seems pretty outrageous. 'Money for health and education cost with everything else left in savings until they're fifty'?" he read over a highlighted note she had made in appendix one.

"They need to learn the value of hard work." Caroline reasoned

"Wouldn't they learn that from us?"

"Yeah – but it's different." She counted

"What is?"

"Growing up knowing that you can just buy all your problems away." Caroline mumbled but he had heard her.

"Is that what you think it was like for me?" He sounded very offended and Caroline bit her lip at his tone. She knew he had a tough upbringing. It had never been the same for him as it was for his siblings. All the money and success he possessed now were solely because of himself, his talent and hard work.

"No Klaus. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

Caroline sighed. "I just don't want the twins to be messed up. And no offense to your family – but Mikael practically bribed them with their trust funds, used it as bargaining chips to bend them to his will and as a result? They hated him for it. I know it's not my place to pass judgments but it screwed all of you up. I don't want that for them."

Klaus took a deep breath in by the way his shoulders had tensed. He looked down to his hands beside the table almost – disappointed? "Caroline… it was not money that screwed up my siblings. The reason we're all so screwed up as you poetically put it, is because of our family"

_'And that's why I've been fighting so hard for ours' _He wants to say but refrains.

"I am certain that this money will not change our children mainly because of the type of people we are and how we plan to raise them. You don't have to be poor to be a good person." He trails off

His phone rang and Caroline was almost happy by the interruption. She felt awful now especially after his words had taken root in her mind and had made a whole lot of sense. He was right.

Klaus scowled at the cellular device and pressed ignore before turning to face her again.

Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right; I just never thought that I'd be raising rich kids you know… I never had that kind of life as a child so I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"It's no different than what you're doing now love. Henry and Charlotte will be raised with everything we choose to teach them. Having money is just there to help secure their futures and raise their standard of living. I'm not talking about spoiling them rotten. I just want to be able to give my children everything that they desire and I am able to now, that is if you will let me of course…" he smiled and she returned it, having it answer for her.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

She watched him walk further down the passage and had to pinch herself not to swoon. The way those pants hung on his hips was deliciously sexy. A little buzz tore her eyes away from him and onto the counter where his phone began buzzing.

"Oh - Klaus you're phone-" but he was already out of sight and probably in the shower already.

The phone was unlocked and had been flashing as some unread text came through. She picked it up placed it on the counter while she began to clear the table and stack the dishes into the sink to wash them. She knew he wouldn't want her to, but it was the least she could do after the breakfast he cooked up for her.

Another ding of his cellphone indicated that Klaus had received yet another text so she hurried it up so she could go and find him to give his phone back. It was probably urgent.

When the name _**Hayley **_flashed on the screen, Caroline felt her throat constrict and her legs falter.

The first sentence of the message had already been displayed, reading _**"Hey Handsome..." **_Caroline just had to click into the message and she could read further.

But this was wrong. She shouldn't be going through Klaus' private messages. Then again, on the one hand of declaring her feelings for him she should've known he had already been seeing someone else. It'd save her the embarresment and the likelihood that she'd most probably end up making a fool of herself and getting hurt again. What if this was his shot at happiness again, who was she to take that away from him?

It was almost as if she had been chanelling Katherine herself, compelling her to read the text.

What harm could it possibly do if she just took a little peak?

Sighing - she eventually caved and clicked onto the message.

After pulling on a clean Henley, Klaus tamed his curls and did a final take in the bedroom mirror. He was making a few changes, starting with his family and Caroline played a big part in that. He often wondered what her big revelation at the Museum was. "That shower was amazing-" Klaus stopped to find the kitchen empty. The living room had been unoccupied and so was the patio.

"Caroline?"

Had she left?

At that instant a text came through his phone and he walked over to the kitchen counter to retrieve it.

**From: Caroline Forbes **

_**Hey**_

_**Sorry I had to run out. Work emergency. **_

_**I'll pick up the twins on my home. **_

_**Thanks for breakfast. **_

_**C**_

* * *

><p>She knew he was awake, but she didn't say anything. So she continued to lay with her head on his naked chest, running her fingers along the taut lines of his abdomen in lazy circles.<p>

It was the first time of them making love after being separated for months. Elena felt Stefan take a deep inhale, "you never told me..." He said and she stilled her movements.

"Told you what?"

"What triggered you coming over here in the state that you were in..." He murmurs softly and drops a kiss to her hair. She can't see his face, and she was a little glad he couldn't see hers because she was so sure she began to tear up again.

He feels her stiffen."It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." Stefan strengthened his hold around her. Elena lulled over his words for a few minutes before she sighed "It was at dinner, over at Katherine and Elijah's. They invited some of the investors over and since I live there now, they thought I should attend it too. Kat said I should meet some people and that'd be good for me."

She felt him nod his head and he began rubbing her back as means of support for her as she continued.

_**Flashback to two days ago...**_

_"Have you thought about using a surrogate? I saw a thing about it on Dateline." Rebekah suggested. The women were in the parlour having a late night drink after the dinner had ended. _

_"No, it's weird. It's for weirdo's." Katherine retorted flipping her hair before Elena could even reply. _

_"I'm just going to keep trying. The operation could help – the doctor said–"_

_"–The doctor said it may increase your chances Elena, sure – but you still need another person to make a baby with. You need to talk to Stefan." Katherine said "'Lena, building a family is not like planning your events with Care, It's not an executive decision, It's real life. It's messy."_

_Bonnie nodded in agreement with her friend. After all, at the end of the day, all they wanted was the best for Elena._

_"Does Stefan know what happened at the Doctors'?" Rebekah asked and Katherine bit her lip as her mind wandered back to her lunch with him. He promised to see her before he left and he had still not done it. It's only been a week but Katherine really hoped he didn't bitch out._

_"No. And frankly I don't think he'd care. He'd probably be overjoyed with all of this. Say its karma for me trying to get pregnant behind his back or something-"_

_"Now you know that's not true Elena. Stefan would never ever say that." Katherine argued defending him. Sure what Elena did had royally pissed him off but he still loved her and Katherine was sure of this. "I think you should tell him. It might even bring you two closer as a-"_

_"And use the sympathy card? No way – If he wants to get back together with me its got to be because he loves me and wants to be with me. Not out of some guilty conscious of feeling sorry for me." Elena ran her hands through her hair – frustrated. "These hormone injections are making me want to punch something right now."_

_"No hitting." Katherine chastised. "Elena, how much longer are you going to put your body through this?"_

_"Look I know that this was all very sudden... I never even considered the idea and then when Emily and the twins came... It just made me want one so badly. I just woke up one day and felt like every baby on the street was staring at me."_

_"Elena's coming out of the mommy closet."_

_"I guess you never really want something so bad until someone tells you, you can't have it."_

_**End of flashback**_

Elena drummed her fingernails on his chest as she waited with bated breath for Stefan to say something. Anything.

"You really thought I'd be happy about this?" Her heart nearly broke on how devastated he sounded. "At first, yes. But I was in a really bad space and after what I did to you. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"But I don't. I know I've been making excuses over the past few months..."

Oh no. Elena's throat involuntarily constricted. Did she want to hear this?

"Stefan-"

"When my mom died, my dad lost it. He dropped me off at my Aunt Jo' s, saying that he was going to run to the store for a few hours. I've never seen or heard from him since."

"What? But I thought that **you **decided out of your own to go to your Aunt..." Elena uncurled herself from his form and sat up to face him.

"I was ashamed. That my own father who I thought the world of, didn't know how to deal with me. I guess in some twisted way, I was afraid I'd end up just like him."

"How can you think that?" Elena took his hand in hers. "You're the most amazing uncle to the twins and Emily. You're a doctor, you help people get better. You're the most caring and kind person I know. You would never do that." She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"You know..." He pulled back and reached into the bedside drawer. "It's still yours if you want it." He showed her the engagement ring and her eyes widened slightly.

"Stefan I can't-"

"I don't think you're broken. I don't think there's something wrong with you. You're the girl of my dreams. And I want to commit to a lifetime with you. If having a baby is what you really want, Elena we can face the challenges together." He slid the ring onto her finger. The diamond glistened from between their bodies and she looked up to him. His eyes were filled with so much honesty and love in them.

"I do."

* * *

><p>Sitting amidst the raw ingredients that would become - hopefully for real this time - the ultimate fairy tale wedding when two of her closest friends would finally tie the knot, and despite her best efforts Caroline found it hard to concentrate on the challenge of seeking out the perfect template for the invitations.<p>

Color schemes would clash, fonts didn't fit well and overall she could not for the life of her, fit them all together on the prescribed sized paper. The offending text she'd read two weeks ago kept creeping into her head. Ridiculous or not she was unwilling to release the image of said text because it opened up a whole new brand of canned worms. The few weeks before had been so 'natural'. Exactly in the sense of the word that between herself, Klaus and the kids everything had been perfect. After the funeral, they had spent less time together as a couple - and more as family. Dinners, outings, art shows, the four of them had been living in a little bubble that Caroline did not want to pop. Although amongst the happy family facade, she couldn't help but feel the miss of a real connection.

She had been on the merge of declaring her feelings to him when the shocking news of Mikael's passing had rendered her speechless. So pushing back those emotions until Klaus could deal with his own had seemed like the right thing to do. And after she was sure he seemed to be doing well enough for her to re approach the topic once again, she had to see that stupid text on his phone from Hayley.

'Hey there Handsome, I've got wine and new rookies to sort through. Usual place at 8? I would probably get in around 8.30 so use your spare key. Later's x.'

Handsome? Sure but why did she need to point out the obvious. Didn't she work for him and calling your boss handsome? Well that was pretty unprofessional and wandered borderline sexual harassment. They were probably meeting at her apartment. And Klaus had a key.

An actual key to her apartment.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her from her unpleasant thoughts. She welcomed the distraction with flourish as she walked over to the front door with a tight smile. Elena was definitely early - probably eager to finally get her wedding planned after a miserable few months. Caroline didn't blame her.

Okay. Definitely not Elena.

"Klaus.."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline held onto the door for support as her legs suddenly felt wobbly. He had grown his facial hair, his hair had been slicked back with went well with the expensive looking crisp suit he wore. He looked absolutely mouth-watering and Caroline did not trust her body at this point.

"Hello Caroline, may I come in?" He asked quite simply, keeping a calm demeanor which threw her a little. She hated not knowing what was going through his head.

"Of course." He followed her inside after shutting the door.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you." He replied so Caroline sat down on the sofa. Klaus remained standing which made her nervous, although while he roamed around the living room, she took the time to inspect his appearance properly, as if looking for any signs that he'd just been with Hayley.

"How's the wedding planning coming along?" He asked, glancing over to the little corner office she had stationed in the living room where various charts were drawn up. Everything color coded to only a level Caroline Forbes could garner.

"Great. There's not much left to do, just a few loose ends to tie up." She felt like he did not need to know that she had been dragging due to the excessive amount of time she spends obsessing about him and his little whore. Okay maybe she was being a tad dramatic but can you blame her? There she was about to admit to her feelings for the first time in what felt like years and then one stupid little text message and boom. Back to square one.

"Elena must be thrilled to have her wedding back on track."

"We all are."

Klaus nodded shooting her a brief smile.

"The twins okay?" He asked

"They're down for a nap. Esther visited this morning and after playtime, they were really worn out."

"I can imagine." He smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to introduce Esther into their lives. Charlotte and Henry love their newfound Grandma."

"Indeed."

"How's Rebekah?" She asks "You know, seeing as she seemed a little sad after the funeral..."

"Much better. She's off to Paris for a weekend for some retail therapy." He says and sees her nod seeming lost in thought and he knows exactly why. "I'm sorry about her behavior lately, especially towards you I don't understand her sudden indifference." He lies. He knows exactly what stemmed his sister's sudden hatred and he found it utterly childish and demeaning.

Caroline shakes her head fervently. "You don't have to apologize for Rebekah, Klaus. She's a grown woman, and I get why I'm not her most favorite person in the world right now."

"Still - she has no right to act the way she has recently. I've spoken to her numerous times as have my brothers. You are the mother of her niece and nephew and she should respect you." Caroline doesn't know why but hearing Klaus defend her like that just makes her swoon inside.

"Thanks for that."

Klaus smiled but it doesn't reach his eyes. "About why I'm here..." He sits next to her on the couch albeit keeping a reasonable amount of space between them. "I wanted to speak to you alone."

"Okay..." Caroline doesn't know what to make of this and it scares her a little. She totally blames her OCD for her tendency to always be prepared for anything, especially something Klaus Mikaelson could throw her way.

Was it the text?

Had he found out that she'd read it?

Well he did leave his phone unlocked and with the amount of calls and texts coming through she thought it was an emergency. It was merely circumstantial that she'd stumbled upon the message.

"I wanted to thank you. You've been unbelievably great over the past few weeks especially when Mikael passed. You've helped me deal with it instead of running away and because of that I'd like to think I'm much more of myself than I ever was."

She inwardly sighed in relief. "I was just doing what anyone in my situation would have done Klaus. You are Henry and Charlotte's dad and I love-" the words wanted to come out like vomit. Like a clustered burden she'd so badly wanted to blurt out but couldn't. If in fact he had really moved on with his life, what kind of person would she be to turn it upside down yet again? Didn't he deserve to be happy and with someone who could make him happy?.

Klaus' eyes shot up to hers in an instant searching for something. Searching for truth, for clarity, for one sign that'd seal their fate.

"-I love that they have you as their father." Klaus physically deflated at her words but quickly covered it up with a brief smile and nod.

"I was just going to make some coffee, do you-"

"That day at the Museum, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Caroline was completely impelled. She knew it had been a burning question, although she figured that after the few weeks that had gone by he'd most likely forgotten all about it.

"Oh that..." She wrecked her brain for an acceptable response but came up with nothing. "I can't even remember, it probably wasn't even important."

"Don't lie." Klaus was now completely serious, his face ashen and stripped of any emotion. "I'm not.." But her eyes faltered, giving her away which he surely picked up on.

"You texted me to meet you at a specific place with a specific time. It obviously had to be important Caroline. And something important you don't just 'forget'." He pressed and she found herself at a loss for words.

"Look, if it were important, I would have remembered but that was weeks ago, so I don't. Which means it probably wasn't important so can we just drop it?!" She jumped up off the couch

"No. We're not dropping it because I know you and I know that you're being dishonest."

"Jesus! Klaus just give it a rest."

"Maybe I will when you just come out and say it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!"

"What do you want me to say huh?! That I love you?! Because I do. I always have!" Caroline shouts and Klaus falters. "I love you." She says again and her eyes begin to tear up. Klaus cannot describe the relief he felt at the moment in hearing those words. Just as he steps forward, wanting to take her in his arms, Caroline turns around and walks away from him.

"But people move on right? And maybe that's what's best. We're better at being parents than being in a relationship. Its best to just leave things as is."

"You're going to walk away from us then? Again.." Klaus' voice nearly cracks on the last syllable.

Caroline is now physically crying. Her mind distraught with the memories of all those years ago when she had in fact walked out on him and the relationship they had. It was probably the most difficult thing she had to do.

"I just wanted to say that-" her voice cracks and she turns away.

Shit.

Caroline gathers herself. Klaus steps forward, instinct telling him to comfort the woman he loves but he cannot do that anymore and he stops himself.

Caroline realizes this when she sees him take a step back. There's something harsh and complicated about the reality of it all.

_**He's with Hayley now. Why would he comfort you?**_

She looks to the picture frame on the drawer of the twins, wipes her eyes and uses her children as her focus point to straighten herself out. "This whole thing is complicated enough as it is. We shouldn't-"

Her words are hung in mid-air when Klaus' lips come crashing down onto hers in a heated lock.

Emotions could be deceptive. Especially desire. He wanted her the way he'd always wanted her and right now, reason flew out the window. He wanted her now, and badly.

Caroline could not remember Klaus undressing her quite this quickly before. Before she recalled him liking to take his time over everything. Nothing was ever rushed. The undressing, the foreplay, the act itself. He would sometimes spend up to an hour playing with her body's erogenous zones, using his hands mostly, but also his mouth. He'd loved making her climax over and over before he entered her, loved watching her eyes, loved the feel of her wet heat when his own flesh finally fused with hers.

She knew all this because he would tell her, his constant stream of hot words turning her on, and keeping her turned on.

Today he was stripping her in total silence, almost roughly, not bothering to linger as he once would have. In no time she was nude before him, trembling with nerves and tension.

He stepped back at a stage and just looked at her, his eyes both hot and cold at the same time. Caroline had no idea what he was thinking. He seemed angry for some reason, which confused her. Her confusion was definitely short-lived when his mouth found hers again in a searing lip-lock.

The familiar ambulatory motion of their tongues battling for dominance awakened a warm, bubbling sensation in the depths of her core. The feeling was so overwhelming, Caroline thought she'd come apart right then and there. Perhaps it had been time. A long time that had since passed without the feeling of him kissing her, touching her, the feeling of his hard length pressed against her.

Feeling a little self-conscious in standing before him completely bare when he had not shed a single ounce of clothing, Caroline made fast to help him out of his jacket and got to working on un-buttoning his shirt. Halfway through her task, Klaus yanked her hands away and picked her up, pushing her against the nearest wall. When Caroline's back hit the cold surface in a fevered thrust, it knocked her wind out, leaving her completely breathless. The force of his thrust and iron like grip into her thighs would definitely leave her bruised by morning.

Their lips remained together, moving as one as their teeth clashed and nipped, each demanding authority but neither one willing to submit.

His mouth left hers and attached itself to her earlobe, sucking and nipping roughly earning a few throaty moans from Caroline. It had been so long since she'd felt like this, so long since she'd been this turned on. Klaus' mouth trailed lower and lower until reaching her breasts where he began sucking and nipping until her nipples stood up erectly and taut. Caroline's legs were wrapped around his waist as he shifted her weight between himself and the wall. She used their compromising position to press her core against his, rubbing and thrusting, trying with great urgency to quench the dire thirst stirred within her.

Feeling just how wet she was made Klaus bit down hard onto her nipple making, causing her to scream out. He could tell she was impatient but so was he. Supporting Caroline with one arm, he reached below to undo his trousers and shrugged them off followed by his boxer briefs. His erection sprang free and Caroline squirmed in anticipation feeling the smooth warm flesh against her belly.

For the first time since they'd started their little tryst, their eyes met and Caroline nearly drowned in his heated gaze. She found no love nor did she find the slightest hint of emotion. All she saw was lust and need.

"Oh!" Klaus thrust into her without warning making her gasp out in surprise. A combination of rough and hurried thrusts soon followed and Caroline held onto him for dear life. Her breasts shook, jingling with every thrust of his hips into hers. Her breaths were short and loud but so was his, as their faces remained so close they could swallow eachothers moans.

The noises Klaus makes; low and needy full of want, his hands on her hips, frantic, like he can't get enough of her body... Its everything she remembered and more.

Its an intoxicating feeling; to be wanted like that. Exhilarating.

Seeing her breasts shake with every plunge, Klaus' eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure. Caroline was so tight and wet, he could hear himself slam into her with every shove. "Klaus.." She moaned

Even with labored breaths and hooded eyes, Klaus could see that she was close, but so was he. She just need that final little push needing to send her over the edge. Lifting her legs higher, he pressed into her, the front of his pelvic bone finding the little nub of bundled nerves in her aching wet core. A few strokes and she was screaming in his arms.

Caroline's body shuddered as an intensified orgasm took over her. Klaus kept thrusting, letting her ride it out while he chased his own release. Moments later he groaned into her neck as he came, shooting his release inside of her. His hips buckled into hers.

It was quiet. Save for the labored breaths and short gasps filling the room. Caroline remained gasping for breath in his hold as he too, breathed heavily into her neck. Once he caught his breath, Klaus let her down slowly. He stepped a few feet back to take in her glorious after glow from head to toe as he eyed her in admiration. Between her shaky legs Klaus could see a bead of his cum dripping from her folds.

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Angst is good and all, but we need a little bit of love to brighten things up no? More Klaroline fluffy goodness to follow.

I know there wasn't any of the other characters interaction in this chapter but they'll be in the next.

PS: Trust fund scene - Jane the Virgin inspired.

x


End file.
